L'Apprentie de l'Umbra
by Zialema
Summary: En scellant les pouvoirs de sa fille à sa naissance, Rouge lui permit de revenir d'entre les morts à Marine Ford. Sous l'aile de Bayonetta, Ann part apprendre l'héritage familiale des Portgas, se préparant à faire un come-back digne de l'Umbra... ou d'une Shirohige Kaizoku. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit que quelque chose est mort, que ça l'est vraiment.
1. Prologue : Le Vestibule

**Disclamer :** _One Piece_ **est à Eiichiro Oda et** _Bayonetta_ **est à Hideki Kamiya.**

* * *

 **Salut à tous !**

 **Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas avant la fin du x-over avec Skyrim, mais il faut être réaliste : il reste plus ou moins un chapitre pour la série, sans compter les Omake des aventures sur la Grand Line et les aventures de Luffy en Elsweyr (je me demande même si je ne le ferai pas dans une fic à part). Je ne publierai la fin de cette fic avant que l'on voit Zou, à mon avis, donc, j'ai le temps de publier au moins un chapitre pour lancer le nouveau x-over.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la série en elle-même pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :** _Bayonetta_ **est un Beat them all avec une héroïne éponyme qui est ce qu'on appelle une « Sorcière de l'Umbra ». On découvrira ce que c'est au fur et à mesure de la fiction. Bayonetta s'est réveillée environ vingt ans avant l'histoire dans un cercueil, au fond d'un lac, sans savoir qui elle était, hormis qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle possède une pierre précieuse nommée l'Oeil Gauche. Elle a pour ennemi les envoyés de Dieu, les anges, et la version masculine des sorcières qui est alliée aux anges : les Sages de Lumen. Les sorcières, elles, sont alliées aux Démons et les invoquent dans leurs combats.**

 **Le jeu est classé en PEGI 18, ce qui explique que la fic sera en T, avec possible évolution vers le M. Attendez-vous à des allusions sexuelles (juste le monstre nommé Joy est une bonne raison pour cette notation), de la violence et un langage fleuri. Vous direz sans doute que l'avertissement est inutile, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir, que guérir.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'intégration du jeu dans le monde de One Piece, tout se passera dans le Shin Sekai, lieu idéal pour ce genre de choses. Nous avons affaire aussi à une fem!Ace. Puisque c'est une fic pour ramener encore une fois d'entre les morts Hiken, c'est ce qu'on va faire, en usant cette fois de la magie pour y parvenir. Bayonetta et Ann (et Luffy), Marco se connaissent (le paring reste le même que dans mes autres fics, ils vont juste trop bien ensemble), leur rencontre avec la sorcière sera explicitée dans des Omake plus tard dans la fic. Néanmoins, sachez que les Portgas sont une famille de l'Umbra, et que les Noryokusha ont la capacité de voir ce qu'il se passe dans le Purgatoire.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, je mettrai des infos basiques sur des éléments de l'histoire en fin de chapitre. La traduction des termes japonais seront juste au début de ces notes de fin pour ceux qui les cherchent. Si vous voulez des infos sur un point particulier au prochain chapitre, faîtes-moi signe.**

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc, je vous laisse à l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

* * *

\- Maaaa, elle a bien morflé.

Les pirates HS sur le pont du navire regardèrent d'un air éteint la femme en tenue moulante sexy qui venait de débarquer d'on ne savait où en jouant avec une sucette.

\- Je viens prendre le corps de ma sœur.

Silence.

\- Dîtes-moi où je peux trouver le Phénix.

Haruta ne posa pas la moindre question. Personne n'en avait le cœur. Ils venaient de perdre un père et de nombreux frères et sœurs, sans parvenir à sauver la raison même de leur déplacement. Alors, la commandante montra l'intérieur du navire d'un doigt lourd et épuisé.

\- Merci.

Et la mystérieuse femme s'en alla de sa démarche plus que sexy dans cette direction.

Elle se laissa glisser sur l'échelle menant aux quartiers des commandants. Elle remonta le couloir jusqu'au bout et se tint devant une porte. Elle posa une main sur une de ses hanches, comme si elle réfléchissait et eut un soupir. Elle doutait qu'on lui réponde si elle frappait gentiment à la porte.

Son pied fit le travail.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer, yoi. Surtout dans une chambre…

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Marco-chan ! Cela doit bien faire quinze ans, fit l'étrange femme en entrant dans la cabine exiguë. Eurg, vous devriez songer à engager un décorateur.

Marco ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, trop occupé à caresser le front de la dépouille de celle qui avait été l'amour de sa vie.

\- Dis-moi, mon mignon… t'as eu le plaisir de lui prendre sa virginité ? taquina la femme.

\- La ferme, Bayonetta !

La dénommée Bayonetta gonfla ses joues et marcha jusqu'à la couche où la dépouille de la jeune Ann était allongée.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda l'étrange femme en faisant rouler entre ses doigts le bâton de sa sucette.

Marco la regarda.

\- Je me doute qu'elle doit avoir quelque chose en commun avec toi, mais elle est morte. Je te laisserai pas me prendre tout ce qui reste d'elle, yoi.

Bayonetta roula ses yeux dans ses orbites et s'assit sur le bord de la couchette, déboutonnant la chemise propre qu'on avait mise au cadavre.

\- Tu n'y es pas. Elle est parée pour sa renaissance.

\- Tu crois que tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Shhh ! Tais-toi, chéri et observe.

\- La seule personne qui avait le droit de m'appeler _Chéri_ est morte. Arrête de jouer avec son ca-…

La voix de Marco se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant que la blessure avait disparu, laissant place à un sceau de lumière mauve qui paraissait endommagée.

\- L'un des autres buts de la gestation prolongée de cet enfant visait à sceller ses pouvoirs. Seul un coup mortel pouvait briser ce sceau, et lui permettre de renaître avec ses pouvoirs de sorcière. La lignée des Portgas a survécu de justesse à la Chasse aux Sorcières. Il est normal que tout soit fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux d'En Haut. Elle devait avoir douze treize ans quand je lui ai dit tout ça. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire tuer dans la fleur de l'âge, si elle voulait pas devenir une sorcière moche et ridée. Je suis si contente qu'elle m'ait écoutée !

Marco la regarda d'un air indéchiffrable. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur la santé mentale de cette femme, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

\- Cette montre est dans leur famille depuis si longtemps… Voyons si elle réagira.

Bayonetta tira d'on ne sait où un objet circulaire de taille conséquente, fin, en or massif, ornée d'un diamant et parsemé de pépites d'ambres sur les bords. Elle posa l'objet sur le sceau de lumière qui se brisa immédiatement et disparut, laissant la montre entrer en contact avec la chair restaurée de la poitrine de la défunte commandante.

Ann prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à tousser bruyamment, un peu de sang qui s'était accumulée dans sa gorge coulant sur son menton.

Pendant que Marco essayait de la rassurer et de la réveiller en douceur, Bayonetta ouvrit la montre pour la consulter et regarda avec satisfaction les chiffres Enochians inscrits dessus se modifier.

150011.

\- Bonsoir à toi, ma Sœur, laisse-moi donc te guider sur la route tortueuse de la Voie des Sorcières de l'Umbra, sourit Bayonetta.

Elle glissa la montre dans une poche du bermuda d'Ann et se leva.

\- Elle reviendra quand j'aurai fini sa formation, en attendant, sois sage.

Bayonetta laissa Marco embrasser une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de l'écarter et de prendre la commandante inconsciente.

Il était temps de former une sorcière.

* * *

 **2 years later**

* * *

\- Dans un monde de lumière et d'ombre, tous ne voient pas la même réalité…

La jeune femme assise sur le toit d'une ville en ruine eut un soupir en refermant un livre et se leva sous le clair de lune. La lumière argentée de celle-ci projetait l'ombre solitaire de la mystérieuse femme sur le toit de l'église abandonnée, laissant s'étendre une ombre dotée d'ailes d'insectes.

\- Je dois voir Rodin, j'en ai marre de la camelote.

Elle sauta du toit, faisant tournoyer un Halo autour d'un de ses doigts.

\- Avec un peu de chance, je verrais cette idiote… « Tu dois te forger une expérience par toi-même ! ». Tu parles… _Heureusement_ que Madama Khepri est là, sinon, j'aurai rien appris du tout. En route. Je vais te mettre mon pied au cul, Bayonetta.

* * *

Bayonetta, elle, elle était en train d'offrir les derniers sacrements à un criminel local sur une île éloignée. Derrière elle, son informateur préféré pissait sur une tombe.

\- Aaaah… on dirait bien que cette fois, Humpty Dumpty ne reviendra plus… dit l'homme corpulent.

Il remonta sa braguette et se détourna de la tombe qui lui avait servi d'urinoir.

\- Même ce vieux crâne d'œuf de Destructeur s'est fait buter pour de bon, na ?

Il se prit un cigare dans son épais manteau et l'alluma. Une bouffée de tabac et il reprit ce qui était bien parti pour être une conversation à sens unique en se rapprochant de Bayonetta dans sa magnifique tenue blanche de nonne.

\- Tu sais, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir pour ce genre de truc. Moi, je ne fais que livrer la marchandise.

Toujours pas de réponse et la grande femme élancée continua de lire le livre de prières entre ses mains.

\- Na, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Il s'assit sur une tombe à proximité du cercueil de Bayonetta.

\- Na, tu sais que c'est pas ton livre de prières qui va changer quelque chose ? Ça faisait des lustres que les gens attendaient qu'il crève, ce couillon ! dit-il en se levant.

Il contourna Bayonetta toujours occupée à lire et alla souffler la fumée de son cigare sur le cercueil.

\- Kuso, regarde autour de toi ! Humpty Dumpty ne va manquer à personne !

Un point pour le gros, y'avait il n'y avait que deux idiots à l'enterrement du mec, et c'étaient c'était eux deux, justement.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une autre tombe en disant :

\- Mais comme faut faire plaisir à la famille, on doit s'occuper de lui, ou c'est eux qui s'occupent de nous. Et moi, je préfère avoir ces vieilles pompes au pied que des blocs de ciment. Si ce n'est pire, le Shin Sekai est capable de chose… j'en ai froid dans le dos…. Brrrr ! Enfin, tu vois le tableau, ne ?!

Elle s'en fout de ce que tu racontes, je crois.

\- Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Sans des âmes bienveillantes comme nous pour débarrasser la société de ces salopards, il deviendrait quoi le monde ?! Et puis, Ann-chan a pointé très justement que la paye est pas mauvaise non plus.

Toujours rien. L'homme fuma un instant puis demanda :

\- Oi, tu y crois à fond à ces bondieuseries-là ?! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je prierais pour qu'il finisse à la fournaise… ou au moins, bien rôti !

Et cela le fit rire.

Bayonetta continua les prières, faisant que l'homme cessa bientôt de rire.

\- Tu peux continuer à prier, dit-il. Mais la seule façon pour que ce mec rencontre Kami-sama, c'est de lui être offert en p'tit déj ! Même le vieux Shirohige a plus de chance d'avoir fini là-haut que ce mec !

Nouveau rire qui tourna court en voyant qu'il était totalement ignoré.

Il se racla la gorge et dit :

\- Moi je vais rentrer, t'as bientôt fini ? Mes gosses me font un gâteau d'anniversaire pour ce soir. S'ils sont pas mignons mes mioches ! Même Ann-chan a craqué !

Il tira une dernière fois sur son cigare.

\- Sore ja…

Il jeta son cigare sur le cercueil alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

\- J'me barre.

Il s'éloigna tranquillement de quelques pas du cercueil quand une lumière dorée commença à envahir le ciel. Il se retourna, abasourdi.

\- Masaka ! Ils sont venus ?! Uso daro ! Pour ce merdeux !?

Il tomba à genoux, se réfugiant derrière une tombe.

\- Ahhh ! Je supporte pas cette lumière ! J'y vois rien !

La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut faire tomber la pierre tombale derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié. Alors qu'il essayait de la relever, il demanda en panique s'ils étaient vraiment là. Après tout, elle pouvait les voir.

Et enfin, Bayonetta se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

\- Je les vois. Ce sont les instruments de Dieu, flottant dans sa lumière divine pour descendre sur Terre.

Elle releva la tête vers la lumière et récita :

\- Seigneur, aide-nous et protège les âmes de ceux qui nous sont chers, pour des siècles et des siècles…

Il était temps de laisser tomber ce cinéma. Madama Butterfly attendait les sacrifices.

Bayonetta leva une main et dessina dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête un Sigil. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant tomber le livre dans la boue et elle sauta, traversant avec grâce le portail, laissant derrière elle le monde des vivants.

Le pauvre homme ne devint plus qu'une silhouette obscure, une fois dedans.

Elle était dans le Purgatoire à présent.

Des anges venaient vers elle. Loin de l'image idéalisée et humanisée de la société ils étaient hideux et repoussants. Elle reconnut aisément ceux face à elle. Des Affinity, des anges de la Troisième Sphère. Le bas de l'échelon divin. Outre les auréoles, leur couleur blanche et or, voire les ailes, y'avaient rien de plus en commun avec les anges de l'imaginaire collectif.

Encore moins quand l'un d'eux rencontra le pied de Bayonetta.

Un second, son poing et encore un autre, pour conclure sur un coup de pied retourné.

Quel swag, ma chère !

Mais il en venait d'autre.

Toujours en apesanteur, elle parvint à se hisser sur la poitrine d'un ange et ils partirent en chute libre, et un coup de pied l'envoya manger la terre. Toujours avec style, elle atterrit sur ses pieds en écartant les bras, comme pour saluer à la fin d'une représentation.

Et bien entendu, ça n'en finissait toujours pas…

Les mains sur les hanches, elle leur dit :

\- Vous avez l'air crevé, anta-tachi ! Je peux vous chanter une berceuse si vous voulez…

Et c'était reparti pour la bagarre avec le pauvre homme qui courait d'un bout à l'autre du cimetière en pleine panique en voyant les impacts et les tombes détruites autour de lui.

\- Kuso dree ! C'est mon anniversaire ! gémit le pauvre gars.

Bayonetta se débarrassa d'un ange sur une pierre tombale, et l'effet domino fit tomber d'autres tombes… jusqu'à une dernière, entre les jambes du pauvre type, manquant de le castrer au passage. Autour de lui, il sentait le sol trembler. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la boue exploser et éclabousser les environs, comme si quelque chose la frappait. Il finit par aller se réfugier en hurlant derrière une tombe pour prier, dans l'espoir de survivre.

C'était un sacré anniversaire.

\- Promis, Humpty Dumpty ! Je pensais pas ce que je disais ! Pitié !

En réponse, le couvercle du cercueil décolla, laissant sortir une lumière mauve de ses profondeurs. Un homme à la peau sombre, au crâne rasé de très près (voire tatoué, non ?), vêtu avec une certaine élégance, apparut.

Des anges pas très loin se relevèrent alors que l'homme mettait un pied à terre.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux poser tes sales pattes sur moi, assure-toi que je suis bien mort, dit-il en s'avançant vers les anges.

Le couvercle du cercueil retomba enfin du ciel, sur son crâne et… se brisa en deux de chaque côté de l'homme qui ne montra aucune réaction à ça.

\- Maintenant, vire de mon chemin. BOUGE !

Son cri produisit une vague d'énergie mauve qui renversa de nouveau les anges avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite.

\- Ro-Ro-Ro-Rodin ! balbutia le pauvre type caché derrière une tombe.

\- Si ce n'est pas mon vieil ami Enzo, reconnut le dénommé Rodin en ramassant le cigare sur le cercueil. Vire de là, ok ?

Et tout en classe, il fit naître une flamme mauve sur son pouce pour allumer son cigare, avant de la souffler.

\- Si tu meurs, je vais devoir retourner dans ce trou à rat pour récupérer l'argent que tu me dois.

Enzo eut la sage décision de se réfugier de nouveau derrière sa pierre tombale.

Et pendant ce temps, madame faisait toujours le ménage avec une brochette d'anges.

\- Même les anges ont besoin d'un petit coup de pied au cul de temps à autre, pas vrai ?

Elle se saisit de sa brochette d'anges et d'un suplex, les écrasa dans le sol derrière elle.

A servir chaud, alors, bon appétit bien sûr, avant de retourner au combat.

Satisfaisons le fan service… un coup de lame qui déchire la tenue blanche au niveau de la poitrine.

Suivi d'un autre sur la cuisse qui tire un gémissement assez excitant à Bayonetta, et un autre sur les fesses, et tout ça, sans la moindre goutte de sang, je vous prie !

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle se débarrassa de sa tenue et son corps fut recouvert d'une combinaison moulante noire à dos nu, aux manches longues et une belle ouverture pour décolleté… faite avec ses cheveux !

\- Bayonetta ! appela Rodin.

Et il lui balança deux flingues.

Bayonetta dessina un nouveau Sigil pour permettre à l'arme de la rejoindre dans sa dimension. Un petit baiser et elle s'en saisit.

Au lieu de bouffer des pieds et des poings, maintenant, les anges passer au plomb.

Nouveau Sigil et second flingue.

Agilité, grâce et sexy attitude pour une tueuse d'anges.

Bayonetta finit par arriver sur une pierre tombale, une main sur les hanches.

\- Maaa, quel vilain coquin tu fais… tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que cette camelote ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les deux flingues en question.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de la qualité, ce qui compte, c'est la quantité, pointa Rodin en écartant les bras.

Il se saisit d'un ange qui s'était un peu trop approché de lui et lui foutu une bonne droite emplie d'énergie rouge, l'envoyant bouffer une tombe.

Et il jeta un autre flingue en l'air.

Et toujours dans son attitude si sexy, elle sauta en l'air, laissant le flingue s'accrocher au talon de ses chaussures, jetant les deux autres qui n'avaient plus de balles. Elle atterrit sur la tête d'un ange et tira avec le flingue accroché à sa chaussure, avant de faire un grand mouvement de jambe pour rattraper un autre flingue que lui jeta Rodin, qui vint s'accrocher comme l'autre, à son talon.

Deux autres flingues retrouvèrent ses mains, et se fut le carnage.

A chaque fois qu'elle n'avait plus de balle, Rodin lui en lançait d'autres.

Encore et encore, diminuant rapidement la réserve qu'il avait dans le cercueil. Au point qu'il finit par se contenter de jeter les armes en l'air, par-dessus son épaule, sans s'arrêter.

Il arriva finalement au fond… et trouva une sucette.

Il la regarda d'un air interdit, haussa des épaules et la jeta elle aussi.

Et avec classe et sensualité, Bayonetta s'en saisit et la mit en bouche avec une lenteur envoûtante, avant de se remettre à fracasser de l'ange.

\- Oi, vous deux, au lieu de regarder, mettez-vous au travail, dit Robin en jetant le cercueil vide sur deux anges qui l'attrapèrent.

Et il s'éloigna d'eux pour attraper un des bâtons des anges et comme un joueur de Base-ball il donna un grand coup dans le duo qui tenait le cercueil.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un Home-Run.

\- C'était le dernier ! annonça-t-il. J'en ai fini avec toi, ce soir.

Le cercueil et les anges passèrent du côté de Bayonetta qui dans une souplesse aérienne les évita, avant de leur coller du plomb dans la cervelle.

Elle fit un bel atterrissage sur une tombe en prenant une pose digne d'une piste de disco. La lune qui perça les nuages à cet instant offrit un parfait spot de lumière au bon endroit pour rendre la scène encore plus classe. Elle se tourna vers Rodin et marchant sur la tranche des tombes, elle dit en souriant :

\- Tant qu'il y aura de la musique, je continuerai à danser.

Elle continua de tuer d'autres anges, passant du coup de pied et poings aux flingues, activant de temps à autres le Witch Time pour ralentir le temps et faire un vrai massacre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un ange s'intéresse à Enzo et l'embarque avec lui.

\- Oi ! Je suis pas encore mort kono kuso yarro ! Vous pouvez pas me prendre comme ça ! C'est contre le règlement, bordel !

L'ange n'en avait rien à battre. Il défonça une grille du cimetière et se tira avec Enzo.

Bayonetta eut un soupir et partit à sa poursuite. Elle sauta dans le vide et solidifiant brièvement l'air sous ses pieds, elle effectua un second saut, permettant à ses ailes de papillons papillon mauves et azur de se déployer dans son dos.

Elle ne toucha pas le sol. Non, elle termina sur une belle voiture rouge, lui pétant le pare-brise.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Kuso ! Elle était neuve ! rugit Enzo, le proprio.

Disons simplement que ce n'est pas ton jour de chance, Enzo.

Bayonetta sauta en l'air et atterrit sur l'ange, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa tête. Ils tombèrent à terre, l'ange dessous, et la brune se fit un plaisir de lui donner tout un tas de baffes avec ses flingues, finissant par lui exploser la tête.

Elle traça un nouveau Sigil et revint à la réalité humaine en se plaignant de la qualité des joujoux de Rodin.

Enzo pleurait sa chère voiture qui avait rendu l'âme…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours mêlé à ces conneries ! C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ann-chan !

Bayonetta alla au volant et mit le contact.

\- Le moteur ronronne encore parfaitement ! Ann-chan est douée pour trouver des objets de qualité. Arrête de te plaindre. Au fait, Enzo, tu te rappelles de ce truc que je voulais que tu vérifies pour moi ? J'aimerais qu'on en discute…

Enzo ne se fit pas avoir par la voix douce et suave de la femme.

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Moi qui voulais juste rentrer chez moi ! Je viens de me faire embarquer dans les airs par des trucs invisibles et toi tu veux un rapport !? Y'a jamais de fin avec toi !

\- Si tu continues de geindre comme ça, tu vas ramener Crâne d'Oeuf d'entre les morts et je pourrais dire à Ann que _tu_ as bousillée le cadeau qu'elle t'a fait pour ton anniversaire. Elle est généreuse parce que tu la sers bien, mais si on lui dit que la voiture est morte sans avoir vu une semaine entre tes mains… tu sais comment elle est. Que ce soit pour Crâne d'œuf et Ann, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, intervint Rodin en sortant de nulle part.

\- NANDA TO !?

\- On se voit plus tard, Bayonetta. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour notre petit projet, avant que tout parte en vrille.

* * *

Sur la route, avec sa voiture en miette, Enzo râlait auprès de Bayonetta sur le siège passager, les pieds sur le comptoir pour savourer une sucette.

Enzo arrangea un rétroviseur… qui lui resta dans les mains, le faisant jurer. L'argent qu'il avait gagné en organisant l'enterrement de Crâne d'Oeuf y passerait totalement dans les frais de réparation. Mais s'il la gardait dans cet état, cette bagnole lui ferait la peau, car ça vexerait Ann… et on vexait pas une pirate. S'il trouvait qui avait fait ça à sa bagnole (sans savoir que Bayonetta était la responsable), ça irait mal pour eux.

\- Regarde la route et arrête de t'énerver… demanda la femme en lui prenant le visage pour le tourner vers la route.

Ils eurent un peu de mal à rester droit sur la chaussée, manquèrent de peu de percuter un camion, mais la conduite redevint finalement normale.

\- Sérieusement, de tous les truands de ce monde, tu dois être la seule qui doive se battre autant contre les messagers de Dieu !

Bayonetta pointa la route de sa sucette et Enzo esquiva de justesse un camion-citerne… et se retrouva avec le volant entre ses mains. Il réussit à le remettre en place en continuant de se plaindre.

\- Et la tenue de bonne sœur, en plus… je t'assure, le jour où tu passeras dans l'Au-delà, ça sera sanglant !

\- J'y peux rien si j'aime cette tenue, répondit placidement Bayonetta. Et j'aime aussi ces petits jouets.

Elle fit tourner un instant sa sucette en souriant entre ses doigts et la remit en bouche.

Enzo eut un petit rire.

\- Dire qu'il y a vingt ans, tu t'es réveillée dans un cercueil au fond d'un lac et tout ce dont tu te souvenais, c'est que tu étais une sorcière. A présent, tu dois liquider quotidiennement nos amis les anges pour les empêcher de te renvoyer droit en enfer. Je dis pas par-là que c'est nul, après tout, sans ces anges, on aurait pas su pour la lignée des Portgas, et les Shirohige auraient foutu leur Nibantai Taisho au fond d'une tombe, sans lui laisser une chance d'éveiller son potentiel. Moi qui croyais avoir touché le fond, au moins, j'ai pas à buter ces créatures pour rester en vie ! Finalement, Ann-chan et toi êtes encore plus foutues que moi…

Bayonetta retira ses pieds du pare-brise et pivota sur son siège en disant :

\- Si j'avais envie qu'on fasse ma biographie, je ne viendrais pas te consulter. On a un deal, je m'occupe des funérailles et tu me donnes les infos que je t'ai demandées.

Elle arrangea ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez, avant de remettre ses pieds dans le pare-brise.

\- Non mais vise l'état de ma voiture ! Mes prochaines payent vont y passer en réparation, si je veux pas qu'Ann-chan me tue ! Paie-moi au moins un verre chez Rodin avant de me faire ton interrogatoire. Les infos que j'ai pour toi sont excellentes, après tout. Elles doivent avoir une piste sur la deuxième pierre et te permettre de comprendre quelques trucs sur ton passé perdu. Je te le jure.

Bayonetta se revit au fond de ce cercueil et voyait cette femme en rouge, une sorcière sans doute.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait et ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre qui elle était.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Enzo qui se marrait en disant :

\- Toujours les bijoux d'abord, ne ?! Ah les femmes !

Bayonetta se redressa sur son siège et saisit Enzo par le col de son manteau, remarquant quelque chose.

\- Ora, t'as plus d'humour ou quoi ?

Elle ramassa un petit objet sur la moumoute du manteau et l'examina à la lumière.

\- Enzo, dis-moi, on t'as fait un petit cadeau on dirait.

Elle le relâcha.

C'était un émetteur. Soit on les suivait, soit on les espionnait. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre.

\- J'ai toujours été allergique aux mouchards.

Et elle le balança sur la route.

Elle jeta un œil dans le rétro de son côté et vit une voiture blanche qui les suivait changer brutalement de direction.

Enzo, lui, il avait noté autre chose qui lui fait ouvrir des yeux ronds, dans le rétro arrière.

Un avion. Il y avait un foutu avion qui fonçait sur eux…

Oh. Shit.

Il braqua pour l'éviter et ils furent éjectés de la route.

Bayonetta ne perdit pas un instant. Elle ouvrit un nouveau Sigil et passa dans l'autre dimension. Elle fut accueillie par une troupe d'anges. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Dans les confins de son esprit, elle entendait déjà le rire hystérique de Madama Butterfly.

Les choses n'allèrent pas comme prévu quand, de la carcasse de l'avion, un trou fut fait avec des balles, avant d'envoyer le rond de métal vers Bayonetta qui esquiva, et s'accrocha sur une des faces, consciente que sur l'autre se trouvait quelqu'un. La plaque de métal continua son chemin à toute vitesse.

Finalement, la brune sauta à terre, s'avançant vers la pièce de ferraille immobile sur la tranche. Des anges se précipitèrent derrière. L'éclat de lumière et le bruit des balles lui firent dire qu'ils devaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Bayonetta pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement perplexe, regardant les dépouilles d'anges voler en tous sens et le sang gicler de partout. La plaque roula légèrement, dévoilant brièvement une femme vêtue d'une tenue rouge près du corps qui décolla immédiatement. Elle maniait les armes aussi bien que Bayonetta. Deux flingues en mains et deux aux pieds. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis le sol.

Une fois le ménage fini, elle se laissa tomber en chute libre pour finir sur ses jambes avec élégance. Une blonde aux cheveux très courts collés au crâne, avec des lunettes rouges sur la tête.

\- Anta… interpella la brune.

\- Quoi donc, _Bayonetta_ ? demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire.

Lentement, elles se mirent à tourner l'une autre de l'autre. Bayonetta était méfiante. Son attention était sur la femme devant elle, et elle ignorait les anges autours d'elles qui se posaient à terre.

\- Ta longue sieste t'a fait perdre tes réflexes ? Contrairement à toi aujourd'hui, la jeunette m'a l'air plus réactive, ce qui doit être normal quand on sait de qui elle porte le sang.

Bayonetta plissa les yeux.

Ann était _sa_ protégée et cette femme lui tournait autour. Elle appréciait très peu ça.

La blonde brandit son arme vers Bayonetta et lui fit un petit signe, l'air de dire, « amène-toi ». Bayonetta arrangea ses lunettes avec le canon de l'un de ses flingues avec un petit sourire, se mettant en garde, parée à répondre au défi. Avant ça, il fallait faire un peu de ménage.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers les anges et leur firent la fête à leur manière. Bayonetta grimaça. Elle avait besoin de d'autres armes, ses chargeurs allaient finir par tourner court.

Un saut lui permit d'invoquer un merveilleux joujou des enfers.

Elle sauta sur un ange dans les airs, enroula une chaîne autour de sa gorge et tomba, suspendant l'ange à une poulie, l'étranglant proprement.

Dans sa chute, elle fit connaissance avec un autre ange.

\- **CRNON**!

L'ange se retrouva entravé par des mains jaillissant du sol, droit des enfers, à la suite de l'invocation, puis plaqué à terre, avant qu'une pierre tombale très décorée et élégante ne lui tombe sur le coin de la figure.

Elle repartit dans un enchaînement, terrestre ou aérien, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout n'était que flou et couleur, un enchaînement rythmé de mouvements exécutant une chorégraphie bien apprise.

 **\- LEVITHMONG** ! invoqua Bayonetta devant un autre ange.

Celui-ci entendit un bruit derrière lui et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule… pour y découvrir une vierge de fer. Un coup de pied de la sorcière l'y enfonça, faisant que l'objet se referma sur lui. La Vierge de Fer digéra comiquement l'ange, avant d'exploser dans une gerbe de sang qui disparut rapidement comme toutes les dépouilles d'anges.

La blonde et elle se battirent dos à dos comme si elles étaient les reines d'une piste de danse, prenant le temps de faire des posing élégant pour montrer qu'elles avaient le swag international. Et pour finir, elles terminèrent face à face, menaçant l'autre de leur flingue.

Bayonetta connaissait cette femme, elle en était certaine.

Elles durent s'éloigner l'une de l'autre quand un bus à double étage vola entre elles.

Quand le bus finit de passer, Bayonetta se remit en garde… mais la blonde avait disparu. Tournant la tête, elle la vit sauter jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble, trop loin pour la rattraper ainsi.

Elle jura doucement et se précipita vers le Sigil qu'elle traversa, la ramenant dans une réalité ralentie. Là, elle attrapa par le col Enzo qui flottait en apesanteur pour le coup, et la voiture d'une autre main. Dans un seul mouvement, elle jeta la bagnole à terre, sur ses roues, remettant le temps en marche normale, puis Enzo dedans qui essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

Mais Bayonetta ne songeait qu'à une chose : cette femme. C'était celle de ses souvenirs.

* * *

Rodin était derrière le comptoir de son bar : _The Hell Gates._ Bayonetta était appuyée dessus, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ces enfoirés sont vraiment doués pour foutre le bordel, commenta Rodin en nettoyant ses verres. Ils ont même réussi à énerver les têtes brûlées de mon bercail.

De son cigare, il montra la télé qui diffusait le reportage sur l'accident d'avion.

\- Ara, sans déconner ? fit la ravissante femme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une musique assez électronique.

\- C'est fermé, dit Rodin.

\- Rien à battre, j'ai envie de botter quelques paires de fesses aujourd'hui.

Bayonetta se retourna en souriant vers l'entrée. La lumière de l'extérieur laissa la cliente en contre-jour, mais la sorcière reconnaissait l'ombre aux formes d'insectes qui se diffusait sur le carrelage du bar.

\- Voyez qui voilà. Tes goûts musicaux et vestimentaires se laissent toujours à désirer, ma chérie, mais y'a du progrès. Tu ressembles beaucoup moins à un garçon manqué.

La jeune femme cessa de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte et la referma derrière elle, et éteignit son dial.

\- C'est ce qu'on appel du Glitch-hop, Bayonetta, vis avec l'époque.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le comptoir accompagnée du bruit de ses talons hauts, avant de finir dans la lumière tamisée venant d'au-dessus des bouteilles.

Plus d'une personne n'aurait pas reconnu en cette élégante jeune femme l'enfant unique de Gol D. Roger, soit disant morte à Marine Ford. Après tout, la Nibantai Taisho était un garçon manqué (plus d'une personne l'avait déjà pris pour un vrai homme juste efféminé).

Aujourd'hui, Portgas D. Ann, Ichibantai Taisho et Fuku-senshô des Shirohige, était une femme et une vraie. Dur de louper ses formes généreuses avec sa tenue près du corps, consistant en une longue bande mauve qui passait sur sa poitrine comme un bikini, avant de s'attacher derrière la nuque en un long nœud presque artistique et de redescendre sur ses bras en de longues et larges manches orangées fendues du coude jusqu'au poignet. Sans parler de sa Umbran Watch qui pendait juste au-dessus de son décolleté. Surtout que le bermuda, c'était fini. Aujourd'hui, c'était un pantalon noir, hyper moulant, ressemblant à du cuir, très très très évasé en bas. Sans oublier la marque de fabrique des sorcières, outre la montre : les lunettes. Elle les avait dans un ton doré avec une monture assez fine et sombre, malgré quelques motifs rappelant des petits scarabées sur les branches. Deux flingues quelconques attachés à ses talons et à ses hanches dans un étui pour les flingues qu'elle prenait en main complétaient la tenue de la jeune sorcière.

Ann rejeta sa longue queue de cheval sur son dos et s'installa au comptoir, foudroyant Bayonetta du regard.

\- Quoi ? Tu dois forger ton expérience seule, et je peux pas me permettre de priver un amoureux transi de sa douce et tendre, se défendit Bayonetta.

\- Mon cul, oui. T'as surtout pas envie de t'encombrer d'une apprentie ! Je dois te rappeler que je suis nouvelle dans le jeu et que j'ai besoin d'un guide ?

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Ann-chan !

\- Ne m'appelle _Ann-chan_!

\- Calmez-vous, toutes les deux, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes disputées, la facture de réparation a été salée, intervint Rodin. Que pense ta famille des flingues, Ann ?

\- Pour un humain normal, ils sont parfaits, c'est certain.

\- Le bras artificiel de Jozu ?

\- Aucun souci.

Ann se retourna, son dos nu tatoué appuyé sur le comptoir et regarda l'homme qui essayait de se fondre dans l'ombre.

\- _Enzo_ … tu sais combien j'ai payé cette foutue caisse ?! C'est une galère, quand on est censée être morte, de faire un achat de ce genre, et justifier une somme pareille, et toi, tu la bousilles ! C'est la dernière fois que je te fais un cadeau, si ça continue !

Enzo eut un couinement, mais Ann se détourna de lui en grognant.

\- Vous parliez de quoi, avant que j'arrive ? demanda Ann.

\- On parlait de ça. Bayonetta était sur les lieux, avec une autre sorcière, apparemment, répondit Rodin en montrant la télé montrant l'avion en flamme.

\- Hun. J'ai senti une sorcière me suivre pendant quelques temps… Vu le carnage, t'as dû bien t'amuser, marmonna Ann en regardant l'écran.

Bayonetta eut un petit rire en jouant avec sa sucette.

\- Plus ça va et moins on arrive à voir les différences entre les mondes, grogna Rodin en finissant avec ses verres et se mettant à essuyer le comptoir.

Il prit une bouteille et la fit glisser jusqu'à son autre main d'un geste expert. Il la tendit à Ann.

\- Interrogation surprise, Ann. Place moi les différents mondes.

Ann prit la bouteille et la plaça à la gauche de Bayonetta.

\- Le monde des humains…

Elle tendit une main et Rodin lui donna une autre bouteille qui fut placée sur le comptoir juste à la droite de Bayonetta.

\- L'Enfer. Une dernière, Rodin.

On lui donna une dernière bouteille qu'elle plaça entre les deux autres, formant un triangle.

\- Et le Paradis. Ce sont les trois mondes.

\- N'oublie pas le Purgatoire, pointa Bayonetta. Après un bout de temps à te battre ici, tu ne t'en soucies même plus. Enfin, d'où te vient cet intérêt pour la métaphysique, tout à coup, pour que tu fasses cette interrogation surprise à Ann-chan, Rodin.

Ann grinça des dents devant le 'Chan'. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Bayonetta s'obstinait à l'appeler comme ça.

\- Il faut un équilibre, non, pointa Robin en arrangea ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Même si certaines, dont je ne citerai pas le nom, aiment bien traîner avec les humains…

Il eut un petit sourire quand Ann lui tira la langue alors qu'elle se passait au cou un foulard que des gars connaisseurs reconnaîtraient comme celui de Fushisho Marco, nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku, qu'il portait en général à la taille.

\- Au passage, j'aime bien ce que tu écoutais en entrant, parfait pour ce bar, c'est quoi le titre ?

\- _If you Crump stand up_! Je te trouverai l'album si tu me trouves des joujoux potables, pas cette camelote qui ne dure même pas une semaine, sourit Ann. Si on reprenait la conversation là où on l'avait laissée… tu sais, tu en étais à cette histoire d'équilibre…

\- Oui… on a tous un intérêt à maintenir un statu quo.

Ils regardèrent du coin de l'œil Enzo qui s'était avachi sur une chaise, un pied sur une table pour faire une sieste.

\- Mais si ça continue comme ça, l'Apocalypse sera un conte de fée bien gentillet en comparaison, poursuivit Rodin.

Il écarta les bras.

\- La Paradis et l'Enfer finiront par s'en prendre directement l'un à l'autre.

Et il se pencha sur les dames au comptoir, permettant de voir ses yeux brillants d'une lueur rouge au travers ses lunettes de soleil, usant involontairement d'un peu de son pouvoir pour rendre l'effet plus dramatique.

Crac.

Ann retint un petit rire quand les deux autres regardèrent l'une des bouteilles sur le comptoir craquer légèrement.

\- Le Paradiso et l'Enfer peuvent se déchirer autant qu'ils veulent, je pense qu'Ann-chan et moi nous nous en foutons pas mal, on a déjà nos propres problèmes à régler.

Ann se hissa sur le comptoir et s'assit dessus, les pieds dehors.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est un peu trop facile, pointa Rodin en poussant les bouteilles du chemin. L'info d'Enzo tombe comme ça, juste à pic. Ce truc pue le coup monté.

\- Je sais pas de quoi il est question exactement, mais de ce que je comprends ça me fait dire que Rodin a raison, Bayonetta, marmonna Ann.

\- Et dans ces circonstances, restez ensemble, les filles.

Le mur derrière Rodin s'ouvrit.

\- Quelqu'un de ton passé mystérieux t'appelle, Bayonetta.

\- Maouw… pourquoi tu nous donnes des joujoux pourris quand tu as une si belle collection de flingues dans ton bar, Rodin…ronronna Ann.

\- J'ai du respect pour les Shirohige, ne crois pas que je leur refile de la camelote, c'est juste toi qui dois te refaire à l'idée que tu peux être vulnérable et donc dois avoir des armes qui te rendent vulnérable, lui dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers une alcôve en retrait. Mais j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, les filles.

Il revint vers eux avec deux plateaux recouverts de tissus. Le mur se referma seul alors qu'il écartait les verres pour poser les plateaux devant les filles.

\- Ces bébés sont assez spéciaux. Le tien d'abord, Bayonetta.

Il donna une tape sur la main d'Ann qui voulait soulever le tissu devant elle, tout en poussant le paquet devant Bayonetta vers sa destinatrice.

\- C'est fait avec un alliage que même le Diable voudrait à tout prix. Alors, ne les casse pas, ce sont des objets inestimables.

Et il retira le tissu dévoilant quatre flingues rouges avec des joyaux de différentes couleurs. La forme ressemblait peut-être à celle du derringuer, mais la taille, c'était tout autre chose par rapport au pistolet de poche. Bayonetta ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, appréciant les objets devant elle. Elle caressa du doigt celui avec le joyau bleu marine et le prit en main, l'observant attentivement.

Et elle le jeta en l'air, suivi rapidement de celui au joyau vert.

Rodin l'imita en jetant une bouteille d'alcool. Les objets tournoyèrent un instant en l'air, leur permettant à chacun de saisir autre chose. Rodin prit une autre bouteille, et Bayonetta les autres flingues, aux joyaux rouge et blanc, les faisant tournoyer dans ses doigts, pour les jeter aussi, avant de s'étaler sur le dos sur le comptoir. Elle leva une jambe, permettant à un des flingues de s'encastrer dans son talon, pendant que Rodin semblait préparer un cocktail derrière elle. Elle pivota légèrement, levant l'autre jambe, dans toute sa sexy attitude, pour qu'un second se mette en place sur l'autre jambe. Là, elle se releva, rattrapa les deux derniers, les fit tournoyer un instant en main, embrassa l'un d'eux, avant de le brandir en direction de Rodin à l'instant où il lui tendit un verre de Bloody Mary.

En souriant, Bayonetta leva son flingue et accepta le verre.

\- Show off… marmonna Ann.

\- Voyons voir les jouets d'Ann-chan…

Rodin eut un sourire et rapprocha le plateau d'argent de la demoiselle.

\- Ceux-ci ne sont pas de ma création. Je sais qu'ils ont servi la dernière fois il y a cinq cents ans, dans une grande bataille qui opposa les sorcières aux Anges, sous la direction d'un sage de Lumen. Je n'en sais pas plus, outre leur nom, mais il est gravé. Prends-en soin, ils te seront utiles.

Ann regarda avec des yeux ronds les armes dévoilaient dévoilées par le tissu.

Elles étaient dorées avec des touches de noir et rouge métallisé, taillées sur le modèle du Colt qui n'avait pourtant vu le jour qu'un ou deux siècles auparavant. En sentant Madama Khepri humer dans l'arrière de son esprit, comme si elle les reconnaissait, Ann se dit qu'elle avait tiré le gros lot.

\- Tu as été une bonne élève et une gentille fille. Prends ça pour un cadeau d'anniversaire très à l'avance, sourit Rodin.

\- Wouhawe… j'en ai vu des armes, mais celles-ci...

\- Elles ont été faites juste pour servir à une Sorcière de l'Umbra et tu en es une, Ann.

Ann eut un rire, planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue de Rodin, avant de mettre en place ses armes pour remplacer la camelote qu'elle traînait, ignorant le fait que Bayonetta fixait les armes avec un drôle d'air.

\- Merci Rodin.

Rodin salua d'un bref geste de la main et de la tête, avant de retourner à Bayonetta qui faisait tournoyer son cocktail dans son verre.

\- Donc, tu veux notre aide pour calmer les choses, Rodin, devina Bayonetta en regardant de nouveau l'homme. Tu m'excuseras, mais les offres étranges, c'est pas mon truc. Toutefois, il faut bien avouer que j'en ai ma claque des mauviettes qu'on m'envoie.

Elle regarda Ann qui s'était retiré ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux et les agita légèrement pour montrer son accord avec l'aînée.

\- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas viser un peu plus haut… proposa la plus vieille.

Toujours appuyée sur le comptoir, elle pointa une de ses nouvelles armes vers le plafond, souriant en voyant la lumière se reflétait refléter dessus.

Elle avala son verre et le reposa sur le comptoir, le poussant vers Rodin.

\- T'as une bonne descente ce soir, à ce que je vois.

Il se détourna pour préparer un autre cocktail en disant :

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous avez sûrement meilleur endroit où aller. Les types contre vous ne sont pas du genre à attendre que vous ayez fini vos verres.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le comptoir pour voir les sorcières absentes et un dial à la place d'une bouteille de rhum. Il resta un instant silencieux, regardant autour de lui, avant de réveiller Enzo :

\- Enzo ! C'est toi qui payes l'addition !

Il avala cul sec le mini-verre.

\- Espèce de pique-assiette.

Il reposa si violemment le verre sur le comptoir qu'Enzo en tomba à la renverse sur sa chaise.

* * *

 **Expression japonaise :**

 **\- Uso daro : c'est pas vrai / c'est un blague.**

 **\- Kuso dree : p*** de merde**

 **\- Anta ( à ne pas confondre avec anAta) : version impolie du 'Tu'.**

 **Expression enochian :**

 **\- CRNON : Hell**

 **\- LEVITHMONG : Beasts of the field**

 **Petites infos :**

 **\- Sigil : c'est un signe cabalistique utilisé en magie dans l'invocation d'êtres surnaturels. Ici, le sceau est un simple vecteur pour la magie, que ce soit pour passer d'une dimension à une autre, ou pour une invocation ou encore pour user de la magie pour tout autre chose (protection, projection astrale, ralentissement du temps etc).**

 **\- Enochian : C'est un langage occulte « découvert » par Dee et Kelley (Kelley étant médium) fin 16ème. Les deux individus ont soutenu que ce langage leur avait été donné par les anges eux-même. Il a été retranscrit dans le journal de Dee. Dans le jeu, il y a deux versions de ce langage : l'Enochian angélique, utilisé par les anges et les Sages de Lumen, et l'Enochian Démoniaque utilisé par les sorcières et les Démons. Il est représenté dans la fiction par le gras. Si je peux faire la traduction des termes employés par Bayonetta et d'autres sorcières du canon du jeu, les termes d'Ann, sauf exception, ne seront pas tous traduits, vu que le traducteur que j'avais trouvé en ligne pour mettre au point les incantations n'existe plus, et que certains d'entre eux ne sont pas reconnus par d'autres sites de ce genre.**

 **\- Hiérarchie de Laguna : Où les Anges du Paradisio sont les ennemis principaux du jeu, associés aux Sages Lumen. Cela sera le nom d'une partie de mes notes de fin pour présenter les anges que l'on rencontre dans la fic pour la première fois, en usant des notes du jeu lui-même.**

 _-_ **Witch Time : c'est une technique magique de l'Umbra qui consiste à ralentir le temps durant un instant donné afin de passer sous la défense de l'adversaire. La version des Sage de Lumen est Light Speed. En jeu, pour déclencher le Witch Time (ou Envoûtement dans la version française) , le joueur doit esquiver une attaque au dernier moment, pour la version basique. On y reviendra un peu plus tard pour une seconde variante.**

 **\- Umbran Watch : La montre des sorcières. C'est ce qui permet aux sorcières de rester éternellement jeunes. Elles ont sans doute d'autres pouvoirs qui seront découverts un peu plus tard. A noter que la date de naissance de leur propriétaire est inscrite en alphabet démoniaque sur la montre.**

 _Hiérarchie de Laguna :_

 **\- Affinity : « Serviteurs de Dieu qui peuplent le bas de la hiérarchie angélique, ils font partie de la Troisième Sphère et sont connus simplement comme des Anges. Les êtres humains avec une foi profonde sentent souvent ces anges les plus proches de leur cœur. Descendant du ciel sur leurs ailes blanches, on pense que la scintillante auréole au-dessus de la tête d'un Affinity éclaire la voie pour ceux qui ont perdu leur chemin. Les humains qui sont jugés dignes d'entrer dans la hiérarchie angélique doivent procéder à un suicide rituel. Puis leurs âmes deviennent Affinnities, renforçant davantage les forces de Paradiso. Les articles religieux qu'ils équipent sont tous les outils utilisés pour promouvoir leur conviction, afin de protéger les justes et peuvent devenir des armes puissantes utilisées pour frapper ceux qui ont le cœur souillé. »**

 **Ce sont les ennemis 'classiques' du jeu et sont répartis en cinq catégories (A à E) toutes plus résistances et dangereuses par rapport à la précédente. Néanmoins, ce sont les ennemis les plus lents, faibles et faciles du jeu bien qu'ils puissent poser problème en grand nombre. Ils se rapprochent des anges classiques ou** _malakim_ **de la religion Judéo-chrétienne qui sont ici encore les plus bas dans l'échelon angélique, et qui sont la représentation populaire des créatures humaines avec une auréole et des ailes.**


	2. La Métropole des Anges

**Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir commenté le premier chapitre de ce nouveau x-over.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on arrive sur l'île où se passe toute l'intrigue du premier jeu : Vigrid. J'espère que je serai capable de rendre l'atmoshpère des lieux telle que je l'ai ressentie dans les vidéos visionnées à ce sujet.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt.**

* * *

Enzo s'était renseigné. Quelqu'un dans le Shin Sekai essayait de refourguer un gros caillou.

Le proprio l'appelle l'Œil Droit.

Il disait que cela faisait partie des _Yeux du Monde_. Cela collait avec ce que cherchait Bayonetta.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'était que la pierre en question avait circulé assez longuement dans les cercles de pouvoir, avant de disparaître, bien avant que le Marché Noir n'en prenne connaissance et s'y intéresse. Mais le vendeur en demandait les yeux de la tête. La somme était si exorbitante que tous les acheteurs avaient fini par se rétracter. Même des grosses pointures telles que Akagami ou Kaidou, voire Doflamingo ou même encore Dragon.

Donc, la pierre était retournée aux oubliettes… à moins que quelqu'un ne trouve où le vendeur se cache. C'est à cet instant de l'explication qu'Ann avait eu une crise de fou rire. Enzo ne s'en était pas offusqué, il adorait voir les riches s'en prendre plein la figure.

\- D'ailleurs, quand vous serez là-bas, n'oubliez pas votre bon vieux pote Enzo et tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous ! avait demandé le bon vieux bonhomme. Servez-vous dans leurs coffres forts et donnez-moi une part, que je puisse couvrir mes frais.

\- Pour les négociations, vois avec la pirate, avait contré Bayonetta avec amusement.

A cela, Ann avait répondu avec une liste immense de raisons pour lesquelles tout ce qu'elle verrait de précieux irait à son équipage (en tête de liste, il y avait le destin funèbre d'un certain cadeau d'anniversaire à quatre roues).

Sur ce, Enzo leur avait souhaité un bon voyage dans ce trou paumé de Paradis terrestre : Vigrid.

* * *

Bayonetta rêvait.

Elle revoyait encore et toujours les mêmes scènes dans son esprit. Des sorcières mortes, elle dans le cercueil et cette femme en rouge.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand Ann la secoua, la faisant se redresser dans le fauteuil du navire de première classe où elle s'était endormie.

\- _**Nous sommes à Vigrid ! Tous les passagers doivent avoir au minimum un visa d'entrée sur le territoire ! Vous devrez le présenter au poste de contrôle au débarquement !**_ fit une voix de femme dans l'interphone du salon où les femmes étaient.

Ajustant son éternel stetson sur son crâne, Ann se leva, imitée par Bayonetta. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin d'un visa. Depuis le Purgatoire, les gens autour d'elles n'étaient que des silhouettes noires, sans la moindre forme concrète pour les différencier, à moins qu'elles ne les connaissent personnellement. Et elles, elles étaient invisibles de ces gens.

Elles remontèrent l'allée et Bayonetta s'arrêta, percevant une voix. Ann se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais la plus vieille porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

« _Ah, tu es enfin arrivée à bon port, mon enfant._ »

Ann jeta un regard autour d'elles, resserrant sa prise sur ses armes, les lumières étrangement tamisées la mettant sur le qui-vive.

« L _'heure est enfin venu d'ouvrir les Yeux du Monde._ »

\- Otoko… chuchota Bayonetta.

Ann regarda derrière sa sœur de clan, mais secoua la tête. Pas le moindre homme capable de parler par télépathie à Bayonetta dans les environs.

« _Ne crains rien, ma douce enfant. Comme tu as grandi, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. Je ferai toujours en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »_

Et la lumière redevint normale, mais il n'y avait toujours rien de notable dans les environs.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Viens, je te raconterai en chemin, souffla Bayonetta en prenant Ann par le poignet.

Le navire entra dans un immense bâtiment qui abritait le port. La zone était assez sécurisée…

\- Sore de… c'est donc ce _Paradis_ dont on parle, marmonna Bayonetta, une main sur les hanches. Un Paradis au milieu d'un océan infernal.

Ann se contenta de renifler d'un air narquois et regarda les passants qui ne pouvaient les voir depuis là où elles étaient dans le plan intermédiaire.

\- Quel manque de classe, ils portent tous la soutane, marmonna Ann.

\- Pas de commentaire de ta part, Ann-chan, je dois te rappeler ton look de garçon manqué que tu continuerais de porter si je n'étais pas là pour t'apprendre ce que c'est d'être une vraie femme, lui répondit Bayonetta en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui devrait les mener vers la sortie.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Ann-chan ! Continue comme ça, et je vais réclamer à ce que tu m'appelles _Portgas_ !

\- Hai, hai…

Et elles passèrent deux agents de sécurité.

\- Pour des gars de la sécurité postés au milieu de nulle part, ils sont sacrément armés, nota Bayonetta en les regardant d'un œil circonspect.

\- Ils cherchent peut-être à compenser quelque chose, proposa Ann.

Et les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire… avant de s'arrêter devant des portiques de sécurité.

\- Tu vois une autre route ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Je pense pas. On va sonner avec nos armes.

\- Eh bien tant pis, passons et on avisera.

Les deux sorcières passèrent les portiques de sécurité et l'alarme raisonna immédiatement, leur vrillant les oreilles. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles s'arrêtèrent. Continuant leur avancée, elles finirent par arriver devant un étrange mur de métal. Pendant qu'Ann tournait à gauche dans le couloir, sans s'arrêter devant le mur pour autant, Bayonetta s'immobilisa devant le mur, l'observant pensivement.

\- Fermé. L'alarme a mis toute la zone en état d'alerte. On peut toujours essayer de la défoncer, marmonna Ann en essayant d'ouvrir une porte qui devait donner sur la sortie.

\- Ann-chan, viens par ici, s'il te plaît.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ann revint vers Bayonetta qui lui montra le mur.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Un mur.

Cela lui valut une claque derrière la tête qui fit tomber son chapeau.

Ann le ramassa et se recoiffa avec.

\- Recommence, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda de nouveau Bayonetta.

\- Un mur dont le style diffère grandement avec le reste de l'endroit. Et… c'est moi où ce truc est en train de luire et de faire du bruit ?

Elle pointa du doigt une sphère dorée incrustée dans le mur à hauteur d'épaule.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il se passe. Ces trucs réagissent à notre énergie de sorcière. Maintenant recule et apprends.

Ann recula et observa Bayonetta. Celle-ci enchaîna une belle combinaison de coups de poing et de coups de pied dans le mur, ses membres luisant d'une énergie violette. La lueur de la sphère se propagea progressivement dans tout le mur qui perdit alors des morceaux. Un garde de sécurité qui passait par là regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude et soupçon, devant sans doute le travail sur le mur, sans rien comprendre.

Les deux sorcières passèrent l'obstacle et le mur se reforma derrière elles.

\- Là, nous sommes en territoire de l'Umbra. Du moins, sur le chemin, nota Bayonetta.

Elles suivirent un instant le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il leur présente un trou.

\- Le fond est pas si loin, on risque rien en cas de chute et y'a un moyen de remonter. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose au fond, aussi, nota Ann en se mettant à plat ventre au bord du trou pour l'observer.

\- Eh bien allons voir, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant en chemin, sourit Bayonetta.

Et elle se laissa tomber dans le trou. Elle regarda les murs blanchis à la chaux autour d'elle, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un étrange objet qui devait faire sa taille, gravé avec le sceau du soleil.

-Ann-chan, viens s'il te plaît.

Ann se laissa tomber souplement à côté de Bayonetta.

\- Ceci est une tombe. La tombe d'une de nos sœurs. Prions un instant.

Bayonetta joignit ses mains en recueillement, alors qu'Ann baissa la tête, son chapeau sur le cœur. Elles se redressèrent finalement et Ann se pencha sur le côté, notant quelque chose caché derrière.

\- Ann-chan, tu fais quoi ma chérie ?

Ann s'était tordue entre le mur et la tombe pour prendre quelque chose derrière et ramena enfin sa trouvaille.

Une grosse clef, décorée d'un gros soleil. Bayonetta haussa un sourcil et Ann passa la clef dans son dos, ses cheveux s'enroulant automatiquement autour d'elle pour l'y maintenir.

\- Remontons, fit l'aînée.

\- Aye, soupira Ann.

Et elles se hissèrent sur une portion de mur qui leur permit d'escalader jusqu'au point d'où elles avaient sauté. Sauf que des anges les attendaient en embuscade.

\- J'ai le droit de dire qu'ils sont ennuyeux ? demanda Ann en laissa Bayonetta envoyer dans les oubliettes les trois anges.

\- Tout à fait, ceux-là le sont. Tu arrives à invoquer des ailes, Ann-chan ? s'enquit Bayonetta.

\- Oui, mais j'en ai même pas besoin pour ça.

\- Oh, vraiment, montre-moi donc.

Ann prit un peu d'élan et fonça à toute vitesse vers le trou, sautant au dernier moment, avant de se rattraper dans une roulade de l'autre côté.

\- Ah, Ann-chan, tu manques sérieusement d'élégance…

\- J'ai été élevé comme un homme, tu attends quoi ? lui dit Ann.

Et elle lui tira la langue. Bayonetta eut un soupir et sauta à son tour, avant d'user de ses ailes de papillon dans les airs afin d'atteindre l'autre partie du couloir, avec un atterrissage parfait sur ses pieds. Là, elle rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos et passa devant dans sa démarche chaloupée.

\- J'ai trouvé la serrure pour ta clef, Chérie.

Ann la rejoignit et avisa l'immense serrure qui fermait la porte devant elles. Elle haussa les sourcils, et retira la clef de son dos pour la mettre dans la serrure. Là, elle se dématérialisa, devenant lumière qui se répandit dans la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Ne, Bayonetta… pourquoi on trouverait des anges par ici ? demanda Ann alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans le chemin en ruine.

\- Très bonne question.

Les deux sorcières arrivèrent devant des statues de cristal. L'une représentant un homme, avec une teinte légèrement jaune, décorée de motif solaire, et l'autre… gros point d'interrogation vu comment elle avait été détruire. A croire que quelqu'un s'était défoulé dessus. Bayonetta s'avança vers elle, sentant un résidu magique, mais le passage lui fut bloqué par un sceau angélique doré qui prit toute la largeur du couloir, leur coupant donc la route.

Elles savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Montre-moi où tu en es, Ann-chan. Pas de Haki, ni quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il reste de tes tendances pyromanes. Je veux voir une Sorcière à l'action.

Ann haussa des épaules et fit face aux deux anges qui venaient de se matérialiser dans la zone, faisant tournoyer ses armes. Elle esquiva agilement l'assaut d'un ange, activant le Witch Time. Une fois le temps ralenti, elle lui bourra les côtes des balles de l'arme accrochée à son talon, avant de passer à l'invocation.

Ses cheveux se rassemblèrent, la laissant en petite tenue. Ils passèrent au travers d'un Sigil, et un autre se forma juste au-dessus de sa tête, laissant passer un pied chaussé de talon aiguille, décoré de scarabées, à la peau verte, formé par ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur une fois hors du Sigil. L'ange qui se reçut le pied dans la figure ne se releva pas.

Pour l'autre, ce fut quasiment le même traitement, sauf qu'à la place, il se prit une claque monstrueuse dans la figure par une main toute aussi verdâtre que le pied précédent, et avec toujours autant de motif de scarabées.

\- Hey ! Top-la, Madama Khepri ! rit Ann.

La main géante tapa dans celle d'Ann avant de disparaître, permettant aux cheveux de la demoiselle de revenir vers leur proprio et lui reformer ses fringues.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Bayonetta.

Ann souffla un baiser vers le sceau angélique, invoquant par la même occasion un portail des enfers dessus qui absorba l'obstacle, libérant la voie.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, tu vois ?! J'avais raison de t'apprendre juste l'essentiel et de te laisser maîtriser le reste !

\- Tch.

Ann allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle regarda en levant un sourcil l'autre statue, beaucoup plus sombre, se reformer.

C'était une femme, cette fois. Une sorcière, de toute évidence.

Bayonetta regarda les deux statues.

\- Un Sage Lumen et une Sorcière de l'Umbra, de toute évidence, dit-elle. Tu vois, ça ? C'est le choc entre leurs pouvoirs. La lune et le soleil, l'ombre et la lumière, le chaos contre l'ordre.

La plus vieille pointait de sa sucette ce qui ressemblait à un courant électrique mauve, là où se rejoignait la lumière qui irradiait des deux statues.

Ann s'approcha et avec prudence, passa une main entre les deux statues, pour la retirer en grimaçant.

\- Et à moins que tu aies une solution de génie, je ne vois pas comment tu veux qu'on puisse passer ça. Il reste aussi ce bras d'eau.

Un peu en arrière des deux statues se trouvait la suite du couloir, avec de l'eau au niveau du sol. Un examen de là où elles se tenaient leur fit voir que c'était quasiment une mini piscine sur le rebord de laquelle elles se tenaient. De toute évidence, elles devraient marcher dessus, car la porte au fond était hors de portée si elles faisaient la distance en nageant.

\- Je sèche, avoua Bayonetta. Je ne suis encore jamais tombée sur ce genre de statues auparavant.

Les deux femmes réfléchirent intensément, avant qu'Ann se décide d'agir. Elle frappa le sol d'un de ses pieds, les bras au ciel, procédant à une invocation. Deux sigils se formèrent sous les statues, et les cheveux d'Ann en jaillirent, formant deux mains vertes comme celles de tout à l'heure. Les deux mains se saisirent des socles et les soulevèrent du sol, alors que Bayonetta regardait ça avec intérêt. Un faisceau de lumière se forma au-dessus d'Ann qui esquiva au dernier moment, activant le Witch Time.

\- Mais oui ! réalisa Bayonetta. Comme ça, on ralentit tout et on peut traverser sans risque !

Et les deux sorcières passèrent en courant sur l'eau. Elles étaient trop rapides pour l'eau dont le temps s'était arrêté. Quand elles parvinrent de l'autre côté, Ann mit fin à son invocation et se reçut les félicitations de Bayonetta.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour que tu puisses avoir ce genre d'initiative que je t'ai laissée tout ce temps seule, Ann-chan.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Ann- _chan_.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un nouveau mur magique. Cette fois, c'est Ann qui s'y colla pour ouvrir le passage. Celui-ci explosa pour se réunir derrières elles pour former une sorte de plate forme en lévitation, sur laquelle les deux femmes s'empressèrent de monter, avant qu'elle ne monte vers le plafond.

* * *

Elles débouchèrent au centre d'un hall carrelé et virent les silhouettes dorées de quelques passants qui fixaient le sol d'où elles sortaient avec une certaine perplexité.

\- J'aime le Purgatoire… dit Ann alors qu'elles laissaient le carrelage pour prendre vers la seule voie disponible : un petit escalier menant à un couloir.

\- Ah bon ? fit Bayonetta en jouant avec une sucette.

\- Oui.

Ann leva une main, effleurant un passant qui se retourna, mais ne les vit pas.

\- J'aime l'anonymat. C'est… rassurant.

Bayonetta ne répondit pas et les deux sorcières poursuivirent donc leur route dans un couloir à arche et au sol fait de mosaïque.

Elles en virent le bout, arrivant dans une petite salle servant de croisement. Bayonetta pointa quelque chose sur leur gauche.

Un portail démoniaque dans le sol, bien reconnaissable à sa couleur rouge.

Ann eut un immense sourire quand Rodin en jaillit.

\- J'en étais sûr. Cette ville grouille de petits serviteurs du Paradis, grogna l'homme. Mes camarades d'en bas commencent à devenir nerveux.

\- Et pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Bayonetta en arrangeant machinalement ses lunettes.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent Rodin en bas des trois marches.

\- Certains endroits de ce monde penchent plus vers le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Le vieux trou à rats dans lequel nous vivons est proche des deux camps, mais les Vigridiens ont un petit quelque chose de spécial… Tu sais, ça devrait être interdit de vivre aussi près que ça du Paradis. Moi, en tout cas, ça me fout les jetons. Hé, j'imagine que je vais pouvoir ouvrir une boutique ici et gagner quelques petites auréoles.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils valent une fortune, nota Ann.

\- Prenez les filles, c'est gratuit. Je viens de le mettre au point.

Et il leur jeta un bracelet doré orné de rubis rouges sang.

\- Rien n'est jamais gratuit, pointa Ann.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Des clefs. Posez-en un à terre, et ça invoquera un portail directement à mon bar. Vous êtes mes meilleures clientes, alors, autant vous en faciliter l'accès.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et passèrent les bracelets à leur poignet.

\- Vu que vous cherchez la bagarre, rapportez-moi vos auréoles, ça vous rapportera un max, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde sera gagnant dans l'histoire !

\- Maaa ! Encore un qui veut arrondir ses fins de mois, déconna Bayonetta. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Enzo et Ann-chan t'aiment tant.

Le 'ne m'appelle pas Ann-chan' passa aux oubliettes.

\- En attendant, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose. Lorsque vous cherchez la bagarre, vous vous démerdez entre vous. Je suis seulement ici pour voir si mes inventions marchent. Alors, ne vous mettez pas en tête de me demander de l'aide dans ce moment-là.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, merci d'être passé et bonjour à tes potes d'En Bas ! fit Ann avec un geste désinvolte avant de s'éloigner. Comme si j'étais du genre à appeler les poules mouillées à l'aide.

Rodin la regarda s'éloigner, sincèrement vexé par le remarque d'Ann.

\- Sore ja, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose à mon tour, dit Bayonetta à Rodin. Je me fiche que tu aies fabriqué ces flingues…

Elle braqua l'une des armes entre les deux yeux de l'homme.

\- Si tu te mets sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à t'en coller une, on est clair ?

\- C'est parfait comme ça, poupée ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Et ne monopolise pas trop Ann-chan. La dernière fois que le Phénix est venu la réclamer, c'est moi qui y ai laissé des plumes, je veux pas que ça recommence.

Rodin retourna s'enfoncer dans son portail démoniaque avec son gros rire, laissant Bayonetta rattraper Ann.

\- C'est honteux… qui sait quel genre d'histoire cache cette ville et regarde… ce monument est une sorte de gare pour rejoindre le navire qui permet d'entrer et sortir de l'île, ronchonna Ann en montrant le mix moderne et ancien des lieux.

\- C'est la loi du temps, Ann-chan. Tu as fait un contrat avec Madama Khepri, tu devrais savoir ça.

Ann lui jeta un regard noir et pressa le pas pour finir enfin à l'extérieur. Elles descendirent les marches pour arriver au niveau d'une fontaine. La ville était magnifique, de ce qu'elles en voyaient. Un peu fantasque tout en gardant une certaine sobriété, mais en tout cas, absolument élégante.

Des fleurs poussèrent à leurs pieds, les surprenant.

\- On a de la visite, nota Bayonetta.

Exact, des nuées d'anges venaient vers eux. Ann mit ses mains au-dessus de ses lunettes pour diminuer l'éclat du soleil qui n'était pas stoppé par son chapeau, afin d'essayer de mieux les voir.

\- Des Applauds. Le niveau légèrement au-dessus, mais c'est toujours pas ça, bouda Bayonetta.

Et les anges passèrent à l'attaque. Certains avec des fléaux, d'autres leur grand bâton ou encore, y'en avait un qui se battait avec un saxophone.

\- Cool, marmonna Ann sans émotion particulière.

Sans se consulter, elles foncèrent chacune d'un côté, divisant le groupe d'anges en deux et les balles volèrent immédiatement.

La différence entre les armes pour sorcières, et les armes classiques, c'était leur magie. La force des projectiles étaient réglables, et leur munitions infinies. Ann se poussa du chemin quand un ange fut projeté jusqu'à elle par un coup de poing de Madama Butterfly.

\- Attention avec tes invocations ! J'ai failli me le prendre dans la figure ! s'indigna la pirate.

Bayonetta se contenta de rire.

Ann donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'un ange et vida avec le pistolet à son talon l'équivalent de deux chargeurs dans son cerveau, avant qu'il ne veuille bien tomber à terre. Là, Ann ramassa son bâton et le fit tournoyer. Elle préférait ça aux flingues, et elle en fit une belle démonstration, faisant tournoyer l'arme ornée d'une croix autour d'elle, abattant les anges dans une vrai boucherie, faisant voler les plumes blanches autour d'elle quand les corps explosaient et disparaissaient.

\- Ann-chan ! Attrape !

Ann se retourna et invoqua à temps une main de Madama Khepri pour renvoyer vers Bayonetta ce qui s'avérait être un ange appelé Decoration : une simple tête de chérubin avec des ailes et une auréoles.

Ce qu'on devait prendre pour Cupidon devait être ça.

Bayonetta invoqua une nouvelle main de Madama Butterfly pour renvoyer l'ange vers Ann qui en invoqua une autre.

\- Et c'est un smash ! annonça Ann.

La décoration finit sa carrière dans la gueule d'un Applaud qui ne s'en releva par pour autant.

\- C'est fini ? s'enquit Ann, presque déçue.

Un portail doré s'ouvrit dans le sol et un gros monstre hideux, blanc et or, avec une auréole, en sortit.

\- Je ne pense pas, Ann-chan…

\- Eurg… voir ça casse tous les fantasmes qu'on peut avoir du Paradis… bougonna Ann.

La chose devait avoir la taille d'un géant et la capacité de réflexion d'un troll... et la tête d'un enfant.

\- Il est déjà plus intéressant. C'est un Beloved. Contrairement aux autres qui sont de la Troisième Sphère, la plus basse, celui-ci est de la Seconde.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il est moche. Non mais regarde ça ! Quel genre de dieu foutrait une gueule de bébé sur un mastodonte pareil ! Sa hache est aussi large que l'était Oyaji !

Le monstre en question courut vers elles.

\- Je crois que tu l'as vexé, Ann-chan.

Les deux sorcières se séparèrent, activant le Witch Time, et profitèrent de l'arrêt temporel pour réduire la distance entre eux et le mastodonte. L'une prit à gauche et l'autre à droite.

\- Fais-toi oublier, je vais l'occuper ! annonça Bayonetta alors que le Witch Time touchait à sa fin.

Usant des cours intensifs de Haki qu'on lui avait donnés (après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était plus que nécessaire), Ann effaça sa voix, faisant que l'attention de l'ange ne parvint plus à la sentir.

\- Allez, viens me voir ! appela Bayonetta.

Et elle tira sans interruption sur l'ange qui fonça sur elle, balançant à tort et à travers son énorme hache. Bayonetta donna un coup de pied dans le vide et garda la jambe levée pour ajouter un troisième flingue dans la mêlée.

\- Oyasumi ! rugit Bayonetta en sautant sur sa jambe à terre.

Elle se projeta dans les airs, esquivant ainsi une nouvelle attaque et en revenant au sol, elle donna un si gros coup de pied que le sol en trembla, surtout qu'un pied de Madama Butterlfy, reconnaissable à sa chaussure noire décorée d'un papillon, vint s'abattre sur le monstre depuis le ciel, avant de se rétracter dans le Sigil.

L'ange se releva en vacillant, avec de pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Ann courait sur son dos tout en tirant de ses flingues, avant d'arriver à une sorte de nodus rouge qu'on voyait sous les plaques d'armures dorées du monstre. Elle était à deux pas de sa cible quand elle se fit attraper par une main du monstre qui essaya de l'écraser.

\- Ann-chan !

Ann dessina frénétiquement un sigil sur la main du monstre en murmurant un mot en Enochian.

Le temps se figea, lui permettant de se tirer un peu difficilement de la prise, le tic-tac plus qu'irritant dans son crâne lui disant combien de temps la technique durerait. Le temps reprit finalement son cours, et Bayonetta cligna des yeux en même temps que l'ange, réalisant que la jeunette avait déjà pris la clef des champs.

Le hurlement de l'ange quand Ann donna un puissant coup de poing dans le nodule rouge voulait dire que c'était son point faible.

\- Continue, Ann-chan ! encouragea la plus vieille en continuant de tirer. Saute quand je te ferai signe !

Ann continua de frapper de toutes ses forces dans le nodule, faisant vaciller le monstre.

\- SAUTE ! finit par crier Bayonetta.

Ann sauta à l'instant où sa sœur d'arme et de clan invoquait un Gomorrah de façon partielle. Le cou et la tête d'un dragon noir, avec d'immenses dents plus que pointues, une langue de serpent et autres yeux de chaque côté, se dressèrent rapidement au-dessus de l'ange. Ann s'accrocha à sa mâchoire et se projeta vers le haut en usant de ses ailes d'insecte, avant d'atterrir derrière l'étrange couronne du monstre.

\- Heeeeeha ! clama la pirate en arrangeant son chapeau.

Le démon fondit sur l'ange et le saisit entre ses mâchoires massives dans une gerbe de sang avant de le mâchonner vigoureusement, puis de l'avaler.

Ann sauta à terre quand le monstre se rétracta dans le portail, permettant à Bayonetta de ne plus se balader en petite tenue, avant qu'elle n'envoie un baiser sur le sceau angélique qui bloquait leur progression.

\- Ouch, la fontaine a souffert, commenta Ann.

De la magnifique fontaine du petit, il ne restait que des ruines calcinées. Bayonetta eut l'air de s'en foutre totalement et continua la route pour sortir du jardin intérieur, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Deux anges sautèrent par les fenêtres et se prirent une pluie de balles de la part des sorcières. Ann marcha jusqu'au mur magique et y donna le plus puissant des coups de pied retourné qu'elle pouvait, avec le maximum de Haki qui soit, l'explosant en un coup. Bayonetta eut un petit rire en applaudissant doucement l'exploit et elles quittèrent le couloir.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un chemin en descente carrelée et la plus vieille se figea brutalement en regardant les alentours.

\- Bayonetta ? appela Ann en la regardant.

* * *

Flash-Back

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on y va !_

 _Bayonetta n'était plus dans la Vigrid réelle, mais dans une autre parallèle, sous la pluie. Deux apprenties sorcières passèrent près d'elle en tirant sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Viens ! lança l'une des apprentie._

 _Et elles continuèrent de courir. Un gros bruit l'alerta et elle tourna la tête. Une étrange créature (la peau pâle et les dorures disaient que c'était un ange) était là. Et elle était colossale. Un dragon à deux têtes et dont les bras étaient remplacés par des ailes de plumes. Mais la chose la plus dérangeante chez la créature, c'était son tronc qui était un immense visage humain, tourn_ _é_ _à l'envers par rapport aux têtes de dragon, regardant ainsi le monde la tête en bas. Le dragon du côté gauche était orn_ _é_ _d'une armure richement décorée d'une teinte bleu_ _e_ _, alors que le côté droit était rouge._

 _\- Fortitudo… reconnu_ _t_ _Bayonetta._

 _Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'y pencher plus que l'une des têtes lui cracha une boule de feu sur elle, la forçant à esquiver. Vu qu'il gardait ses distances, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de que lui t_ _irer_ _dessus. Il était assez rapide, aussi. Très rapide en comparaison avec les anges qu'elle avait eu à affronter jusqu'à présent. Le combat mena Bayonetta le long du chemin qui longeait une sorte de falaise, la faisant passer sous une arcade, rejoignant d'autres sorcières, et usant, sans limite de son Witch Time. La créature semblait avoir de la résistance à revendre !_

 _C'est là qu'une des têtes de dragon jailli_ _t_ _entre les arcades et avala tout cru l'une des apprenties._

 _\- Merde… jura Bayonetta._

 _La seconde y passa rapidement à son tour, malheureusement._

 _C'est là que la créature fit un tour sur elle-même et Bayonetta se mangea une queue qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Elle se releva et esquiva à temps une des têtes qui voulait l'avaler._

 _\- Tu vas bouffer, mon gars… grogna la sorcière._

 _Et elle se fit un plaisir de se déchaîner durant le Witch Time en invoquant p_ _oing sur poing_ _de Madama Butterfly pour bien lui faire mal._

 _La tête de dragons se dégagea et l'ange s'ébroua, avant de s'éloigner, sans raison apparente._

* * *

\- netta… Bayonetta ! Ohé ! Aaah !

Bayonetta revint à elle et regarda les lieux.

Ann l'avait assise par terre, contre un mur et la regardait avec soulagement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Un souvenir… souffla Bayonetta. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ann haussa des sourcils et aida la plus vieille à se remettre debout.

Vigrid aujourd'hui n'était plus aussi austère qu'avant. Il y avait tellement de verdure… c'était presque trop paradisiaque.

Elles reprirent leur route en silence, suivant le chemin serpentesque des ruines.

* * *

 **Traduction japonaise :**

 **\- Otoko :** homme.

 **Purgatoire/ Purgatorio :** c'est le nom d'un plan parrallèle au monde des humains dans ce qu'on appelle la Trinité des Réalités (le Monde Humain, les Enfers et le Paraiso (Paradis)), mais ça n'en fait pas partie à proprement parler. C'est quelque chose qui est coincé entre les mondes. Ni vivant, ni mort. Ni bon, ni mauvais. C'est une sorte de no man's land utilisé par les Sorcières et les Sages afin d'entrer en contact avec les anges et les démons. C'est aussi là où ils se réfugient quand ils veulent pas se mêler aux mortels. Dans ce plan, on est invisible de ceux dans le monde des humains (à moins qu'on ait un lien avec l'enfer ou le paradis). Néamoins, détruire un objet dans le Purgatoire le détruit aussi dans le monde des Humains et on est visible sur toute surface réfléchissante.

 **Mur de métal:** Malgré la modernisation de Vigrid, il reste des zones qui ont gardé leur aspect d'origine. D'où le fait qu'on trouve des présences d'éléments assez intriguants, comme ces fameux Murs de Métal. Ce sont des barrières vert sombre d'un métal inconnu encore aujourd'hui qui bloquent certains passages de la cité. Elles sont composées de blocs. Imaginez un jeu de Tetris géant, bien organisé, et vous serez pas très loin. Seul les Sages et les Sorcières savent comment passer à travers.

 **Tombe de sorcière :** Les plus puissantes sorcières, une fois mortes, sont enterrées dans de lourds cercueils de pierre qui parsement la cité. De leur vivant, elles usaient de leur incroyable pouvoir afin de protéger la ville de toute intrusion, voilà pourquoi, une fois morte et mise dans leur cercueil, les plus fortes étaient utilisées comme des sortes de déités gardiennes. Des couffins si bien scellés que seuls ceux avec un savoir en sorcellerie peuvent ouvrir. Elles résistèrent même aux sacages de la chasse aux sorcières. Une aute théorie dit aussi qu'au vu de leur contrat avec les démons, à la mort d'une sorcière, plus rien d'elle ne peut rester dans le monde des Humains. Raison même du développement de cette tradition. Les Sages Lumen, incapables de les ouvrir, placèrent leur propre sceau par-dessus ces tombes afin d'empêcher les sorcières d'ouvrirent leur sarcophage si elle venait à revenir dans le monde.

 **La Sorcière et le Sage de cristal :** Ce sont des statues des deux clans construites il y a longtemps, qui représentent la dualité des deux fraternités : lune pour les sorcières et soleil pour les sages. Elles sont taillées dans le Belteston Crystalos (nom dans le jeu), une pierre de très haute qualité. Elles servaient à ceux ayant des difficultés à maitriser 'l'Art de Contrôler le Temps'. Après la Chasse aux Sorcières qui ravagea Vigrid, les statues représentant les sorcières ont été endommagées et détruites.

 **Le livre des Démons Infernaux :**

 **\- Gomorrah :** C'est une monstrueuse créature qui provient des bois démoniaques, la Forêt de Johnson. Il prend la forme d'un dragon, il est incroyablement féroce, et considère tout ce qui bouge comme une proie à chasser et dévorer. Il est territorial et donc, susceptible d'être trouvé seul.

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **\- Applauds :** Ce sont des 'Archanges', un pas au-dessus des Affinity. Ils leur ressemblent énormément, mais sont plus forts et plus résistants qu'eux. On en compte deux types, l'un étant puissante, et l'autre, plus large et résistante. Ils se différencient des Affinity aussi par leur tenue : là où les Affinity ont des soutanes blanches, les Apllauds l'ont rouge (type A attaquant à l'arc ou avec deux épées) ou bleue (type B qui se bat avec un bâton de prêtre doré).

 **\- Beloved :** Membre de la seconde sphère, classé six sur neuf dans l'échelon de puissance de l'armée de Laguna, ce sont des anges imposants, lents, mais puissants, armés d'une immense hache leur donnant une grande portée d'attaque. Ils sont dotés de trois yeux, et d'un visage d'enfant... qui semble être plus un masque qu'autre chose, puisque ce qui leur sert de bouche est une ouverture membranaire juste sous le menton du visage enfantin qu'ils ont sur la tête. Il faut aussi savoir que suivant leur classe, le visage passe d'enfant (type A) à vieillard (type C) en passant par adolescent (type B). On en compte quatre types (cinq si on inclut Bayonetta 2) en tout, le quatrième, type D, étant unique et rencontré un peu plus loin dans la fic et dans le jeu (Chapitre XVI).


	3. La Ville du Déjà-Vu

**Bonjour tout le monde, nouveau chapitre pour vous. De ce que j'ai vu, les non connaisseurs sont un peu déstabilisés face à ce nouveau monde, mais je les rassure immédiatement : nous aurons bientôt d'autres éléments de One Piece dans les environs qui vous permettront de retrouver un peu de familiarité (indice : c'est blanc).**

 **Pour Kikoo kiloo, (que je remercie au passage pour avoir accepté de traduire War Mage), la réponse à sa question est juste dans le chapitre, justement.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans Vigrid.**

* * *

Les deux sorcières avaient continué leur route, affrontant au passage un autre Beloved qui leur avait gentiment coupé la voie en brisant la route qui traversait le ravin devant elles... mais aussi derrière elles.

C'est là qu'elles reçurent de la visite sous la forme de la sorcière blonde de l'autre jour qui tomba du ciel devant elles, sur une bécane, leur souriant d'un petit air supérieur. Ann passa derrière Bayonetta en lui murmurant quelque chose, avant de venir se mettre de son autre côté. Sous ses roues on trouvait des anges. La sorcière accéléra et passa à toute vitesse entre les deux brunes. A elle seule, juste armée de sa moto, elle se fit à coup de freinage, accélération et dérapage bien calculés une belle dizaine d'anges, défiant les lois de la physique.

Bayonetta esquiva un ange qui se crasha gentiment dans le vide et Ann tira dans le crâne du dernier.

\- Comme on se retrouve… alors, tu es de sortie pour avoir des réponses sur ton passé ? dit la blonde sur sa bécane.

On va tout simplement ignorer que la moto est sur un mur et non par terre, et que donc elle devrait tomber. Ignorons-le, vraiment.

\- Et tu en profites pour faire du gardiennage d'enfant…

La blonde regarda Ann en disant ça. Les poings de la jeune femme s'embrasèrent de flammes dorées, fragment qu'elle avait pu conserver de ses anciens pouvoirs, malgré le fait que passer le contrat avec Madama Khepri lui avait fait perdre son akuma no mi.

Bayonetta posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ann et celle-ci chassa les flammes de ses mains en essayant de garder son tempérament sous contrôle.

\- Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu… et tu utilises les mêmes techniques qu'Ann-chan et moi… On ne se serait pas déjà vu, toi et moi ?

Bayonetta regarda la blonde, les bras croisés.

\- Les mêmes pouvoirs… se moqua la blonde. Ne me fais pas rire. Ta baignade dans ce lac t'a rouillé et je t'interdis de me comparer à une gamine.

Et la femme allongea ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le guidon de sa moto.

\- Ara ? Ça fait pourtant vingt ans que j'en suis sortie, fit Bayonetta en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Et si j'ai l'air encore un peu rouillée, c'est que je n'ai trouvé pour l'instant aucun adversaire à ma taille. Quant à Ann-chan, je te conseille de faire attention à elle. C'est peut-être encore récent, son entrée dans la sorcellerie, mais elle un talent indéniable pour ça. Tu veux peut-être relever le défi. Elle et moi sommes partante, ne, Ann-chan ?

\- M'appelle pas Ann-chan, répondit Ann sans cesser de fixer du regard la sorcière en rouge.

\- Alors tu me déçois déjà… commenta la blonde.

Elle fouilla dans son décolleté et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? proposa Ann.

Elle brandit deux Witch Wtach. Une épaisse en argent et celle fine en or de Bayonetta incrustée en son centre du diamant rouge qu'était l'Œil Gauche.

La blonde plissa les yeux. La montre en argent, c'était la sienne, elle le savait.

\- Je suis une pirate, ton niveau de pickpocket, c'est de la merde, dit clairement Ann en rendant la montre en or à Bayonetta qui la remit sur le disque de cuir au niveau de son cœur. J'avais déjà compris ton but avant même que tu le fasses, et ce que tu as pris, ce sont nos cheveux. Si tu veux récupérer ta montre, va falloir venir la chercher.

La blonde s'énerva et fonça vers elles. La montre passa des mains d'Ann à Bayonetta qui était à l'autre bout du reste de chemin quand la mystérieuse sorcière en rouge s'arrêta enfin.

\- Dire que j'attends cet instant depuis tellement de temps… Et tu as gâché ces vingt longues années en oubliant ton rôle… grommela la femme.

Bayonetta lui renvoya son bien.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup de trous de mémoire… pointa Bayonetta. Tu pourrais reprendre tout depuis le début, peut-être ?

La blonde avait ouvert sa montre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas endommagée, dévoilant sous le couvercle un miroir de poche dans lequel elle se regarda pour se refaire une beauté.

\- Deux gardiens… fit la blonde. "Les Yeux du Monde". Ils représentent la force qui se cache derrière toute chose.

Bayonetta fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait de cette femme, enfin.

Une cérémonie, avec cette blonde, Jeanne, oui, _Jeanne_ était son nom. Une des Anciennes l'avait désignée comme l'héritière du clan de l'Umbra. Elle se souvenait de cette cérémonie durant laquelle cette femme devait prouver sa valeur en affrontant la sorcière de son choix. Elle l'avait choisie _elle, Bayonetta, l'Exclue,_ alors qu'elle n'était que simple spectatrice hors des rangs, mise à l'écart derrière des barreaux _._

Mais c'était interdit, puisque apparemment, Bayonetta était de _Sang Impur_. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Jeanne s'affrontaient.

Alors, elles s'étaient battues dans une arène, marchand sur les murs dans le clair de lune, pour que Bayonetta finisse par la vaincre.

En la voyant vacillé, Ann se précipita à son chevet et la soutint.

\- Je vais bien, assura Bayonetta. Reste en dehors de ça, Ann-chan, d'accord ? C'est mon combat.

Ann hocha doucement la tête et s'écarta, tirant néanmoins un de ses flingue, juste par prudence. La blonde les remarqua immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

\- _Unforgiven_ … ? Tu _oses_ manier ces armes ? siffla la blonde. Je suis déjà surprise que ta _nounou_ ne les ait pas rangés dans une vitrine pour les vénérer jusqu'à la fin des temps… mais je croyais que ces armes de sorcière avaient été scellées à la mort de leur dernière manieuse, il y a cinq cents ans !

Ann et Bayonetta regardèrent les colts dorés de la plus jeune d'un air perplexe.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, _Jeanne_ , mais je vais te tirer les réponses que je cherche, annonça Bayonetta.

\- On verra ça ! Je suis si contente que tu te rappelles de mon nom !

Et la femme roula vers le mur, monta à la verticale dessus et s'éloigna.

\- On la rattrape ? demanda Ann.

\- Non, laisse-la partir. On la reverra. Elle nous veut quelque chose, donc, pas la peine de se fatiguer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un autre souvenir ?

\- Oui… C'est bien une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle. Cette Jeanne est l'héritière du clan de l'Umbra. J'en ai appris un peu sur moi, aussi, mais c'est sans importance, du moins pour toi, puisque tu n'en sais pas plus. On verra ce que Rodin en pense.

Bayonetta s'approcha du mur et fit signe à Ann de la rejoindre.

\- Tu sais marcher sur ça ? demanda Bayonetta

\- Comme elle le faisait ? Non.

\- Alors regarde la lune et concentre ton énergie dans tes pieds. Fais comme moi.

Bayonetta fixa la lune et presque immédiatement, une aura mauve commença à l'envelopper, formant un disque de lumière sous ses pieds. Elle leva une jambe et la posa contre le mur, avant d'en faire autant avec l'autre, y tenant sans le moindre souci, défiant la gravité.

\- Essaie ! encouragea Bayonetta. Ne mets pas trop de puissance, par contre. Laisse Madama Khepri faire le dosage s'il le faut.

Tu parles, Madama Khepri était du genre à rire de ses tentatives d'apprentissage.

« **Ne te vexe pas, c'est une technique d'assez haut niveau. Plus d'une sorcière s'est tuée en essayant de la maîtriser** ».

Merci de ce commentaire, Madama Khepri.

Ann regarda la lune en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Les minutes passèrent, et une goutte de sueur coula même le long d'une tempe de la jeunette, avant qu'elle se retrouve enfin entourée d'une aura mauve à son tour. Elle rejoignit Bayonetta sur le mur et poussa un 'YES' tonitruant.

Un battement d'aile lui tira un 'oups'.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on est à Vigrid et que c'est un bastion ennemi… gronda Bayonetta.

Sept têtes de chérubins voletèrent vers elles avec un rire enfantin, de leurs petites ailes dorées, encadrant une tête barbue aux ailes rouges.

\- Un _Dear_ et ses _Decorations…_ reconnut Bayonetta en sortant ses armes.

Ann sortit son second colt.

Le _Dear_ s'ouvrit, comme si on pelait son crâne et leur lança ainsi une boule d'énergie que les deux sorcières évitèrent. Pendant qu'Ann douchait tout ce beau monde de balles, Bayonetta invoqua un poing de Madama Butterfly pour faire le ménage. Deux _Applauds_ débarquèrent et Ann invoqua carrément une vierge de fer pour s'occuper de l'un deux, pendant que Bayonetta gérait parfaitement l'autre avec un coup de pied là où ça fait mal, couplé de balles de son gros derringuer.

\- On a pas déjà dit qu'on cherchait du défi ? demanda Ann.

\- Personne ne nous écoute jamais. Ne traînons pas là, si la lune est cachée, on pourra plus rester sur ce mur très longtemps.

\- En avant les mouches sur les murs !

Et Ann fonça vers l'avant, et Bayonetta roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent pas loin d'une porte quand des nuages passèrent devant la lune, et parvinrent donc sans trop de mal à trouver appui sur des restes de la plate-forme de pierre qui était devant la porte. Un coup de pied pour l'ouvrir et elles entrèrent dans une nouvelle allée, encadrée de maisons de chaque côté et avec des corbeaux plein le sol qui les laissèrent passer sans s'occuper d'elles.

\- Bayonetta.

Ann s'était arrêtée pour regarder derrière elles. Bayonetta se retourna et leva un sourcil.

\- Voyez-vous ça… sourit la plus vieille. Tu veux essayer ?

Ann claqua des doigts en procédant à l'invocation qui lui vola ses cheveux et souleva les statues dans les mains de Madama Khepri. Elle et Bayonetta se précipitèrent à l'autre bout de la rue, la plus vieille faisant le compte à rebours. Elles arrivèrent devant le mur de métal magique à l'instant où l'éclair s'abattit sur Ann qui l'esquiva agilement au dernier moment, déclenchant le Witch Time. Bayonetta en profita pour maltraiter le mur qui s'ouvrit, leur permettant de passer.

Le Witch Time cessa et Ann retrouva sa tenue.

\- C'est étrange… il faisait nuit dans les ruines et là, il fait de nouveau jour, nota Ann en regardant la zone de Vigrid qu'elles venaient de rejoindre.

\- Bienvenue au Paradis, se moqua Bayonetta.

Elles regardèrent les habitants de la ville qui ne les voyaient pas, puisqu'elles étaient toujours dans le Purgatoire.

* * *

Il y avait une poursuite dans les rues de Vigrid. Un jeune homme avec une longue écharpe rayée, vêtu d'une soutane dorée, se faisait poursuivre. Il sauta par-dessus un gars qui voulut lui bloquer la route, puis eut un magnifique saut pour passer sur la tête de pauvres civils qui le regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à prendre un peu d'avance, tourna au coin d'une rue, puis d'une autre, avant de se cacher dans l'angle. Il entendit ses poursuivants passer en courant dans une autre direction, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Il partit assez vite, manquant de percuter une femme qui eut un petit cri.

Résultat, il s'arrêta, se redressa et fit marche arrière, la rendant perplexe. Il arrangea du mieux qu'il put sa bure, et d'un geste élégant, sur une musique limite jazz, retira sa capuche, dévoilant sa demi-queue de cheval châtain foncé. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme en envoyant un bout de sa longue écharpe blanche, rose et bleue par-dessus son épaule et eut un air charmeur.

\- Tu crois au destin ? demanda-t-il alors que le pan qu'il avait envoyé pardessus son épaule glissait de nouveau devant lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de la femme qui se pencha légèrement en arrière.

Un gars passa par là et se jeta sur le jeune séducteur qui recula au dernier moment, le laissant s'écraser sur le pavement.

\- Le destin nous a permis de nous rencontrer ici et plus rien ne peut plus nous séparer, poursuivit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Il commença à s'éloigner à reculons… et tomba à la renverse sur un étal de fleurs, inquiétant légèrement la femme.

Pas de panique...

Monsieur se relève avec une fleur qu'il embrasse et lui jette, avant de reprendre la fuite dans l'autre sens, toujours poursuivi. Il prit un peu d'avance et lança un grappin à son bras vers un toit, lui permettant de prendre ainsi la fuite. Il resta accroché ainsi au mur, regarda l'homme le chercher puis partir, avant de retrouver le plancher des vaches en riant.

\- Sayonara, salua-t-il à l'homme déjà loin.

Et il reprit sa route tranquillement… avant de s'arrêter.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air...

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et inspira profondément.

Les fleurs, ça sentait les fleurs et un parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Eau de parfum _Fleur de Cirey..._ reconnut-il.

Il se mit à circuler dans la place vide, à l'exception de Bayonetta et Ann dans le Purgatoire qui le regardèrent.

\- Douces senteurs florales. Avec une touche de romarin. Tu sais, dans le langage des fleurs, le romarin est associé à la mémoire et aux souvenirs, dit l'homme.

Sans la voir, il savait qu'il était devant Bayonetta. Son parfum était plus fort à cet endroit.

\- Ce qui dans ton cas, ne te correspond absolument pas, continua le jeune homme… na… _Bayonetta_!

Il fit voler sa soutane pour dévoiler sa tenue plus classique et passe partout. Il tourna d'un bond sur lui-même en tirant un appareil photo, faisant face à une vitrine où se reflétait son image, mais aussi celles des sorcières dans le Purgatoire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la photo, Bayonetta tira en l'air, le déconcentrant.

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter ton cirque !? s'indigna l'homme.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Ann en s'adossant à une colonne, les bras croisés.

\- Une histoire presque aussi vieille que toi, lui dit Bayonetta.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de l'homme, les mains sur les hanches.

 **-** _ **Pas mal ton idée de mettre un mouchard sur Enzo. Mais comme tu es ici, je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul que tu avais installé.**_

Elle tourna lentement autour du jeune homme qui cherchait à suivre son déplacement à son odeur. Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le bras, le faisant sursauter.

 _-_ _ **Tu as bien grandi, Luka, mon adorable chaton de Cheshire…**_

\- Je ne suis pas ton chaton, fit Luka en l'entendant. T'es pareille avec la nana avec toi ? On peut comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de voir un psy.

Vexée, Ann lui donna une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Atch ! Ça, c'est pas Bayonetta… écoute, Nee-san, ton parfum dis tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! Adonis, Aloès, Dahlia et Iris. Souvenirs douloureux, chagrin, instabilité et sacrifice amoureux ! T'as soit besoin d'une bonne psychanalyse, soit d'un gros pot de glace. L'un dans l'autre, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Aouch !

Cette fois, elle lui avait écrasé le pied de son talon sans le moindre remord. Il sautilla un instant en grimaçant, avant de reposer son pied à terre, boitant légèrement.

\- Haki… ça, c'était du Haki… depuis quand vous autres maîtrisez le Haki ?

\- _**Prends garde, Ann-chan, c'est un vilain petit fouineur, ce Cheshire…**_ pouffa Bayonetta **.** _ **Et ne vexe pas ma sœur de clan, va. Elle est bien plus redoutable que tu ne le crois.**_

\- Je m'appelle _Luka_ , siffla Luka. Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler !

Il recula en regardant autour de lui et trébucha en arrière en percutant le pied d'Ann derrière lui.

\- Humph ! grommela la pirate.

Et elle s'éloigna. Une enseigne tomba du toit et Luka manqua de finir dessous, n'y échappant que de justesse. Il avait une chance du tonnerre.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que je disais, il ne faut pas vexer Ann-chan**_ **,** dit Bayonetta.

\- Putain, vous êtes où ! Surtout toi, Bayonetta ! Tu peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là !

Les cris de Luka firent fuir les oiseaux.

\- De quel jour il parle ? demanda Ann.

\- Celui de la mort de son père. C'est son père qui m'a sortie de mon cercueil au fond du lac. Malheureusement, il s'est fait attaquer. Quand j'ai voulu passer dans le Purgatoire pour l'aider, il était trop tard, expliqua Bayonetta. Je pense que Cheshire m'accuse de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

\- Je sais tout sur votre espèce. Mes collègues se moquent de moi en disant que je crois encore aux contes de fées… entre autres… mais je sais que c'est vrai ! continua Luka. Je connais la vérité !

Et le mauvais timing frappa, laissant des anges se matérialiser derrière Luka. Sur trois rangées, au moins une dizaine, tous face aux sorcières.

\- Cette odeur, continua Luka. C'est la même que j'ai senti quand mon père s'est fait tuer…

\- On lui dit ? demanda Ann en faisant tournoyer ses armes dans ses mains.

\- Nooon…

Lentement, avec un déhanché de tombeuse, elles s'avancèrent, pour s'arrêter au point où Luka faisait les cents pas.

\- Alors je ne vais pas m'arrêter de sitôt !

Il pointa son doigt vers là où il croyait être Bayonetta, mais tomba (sans le savoir) sur deux anges qui attaquèrent immédiatement.

Les deux sorcières tirèrent. L'explosion se répercuta dans le monde réel, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Luka.

\- _**Je vais te faire part d'un petit secret, Cheshire…**_

 **-** Je t'ai déjà dit…

La parole de Luka fut coupée par les coups de feu.

Ann passa près de lui et le repoussa de la main.

\- _**Bouge, tu**_ _ **gênes**_ _ **nos affaires**_ , dit-elle en veillant à ce que sa voix parvienne à l'homme, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans le Purgatoire.

Luka se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, mais la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut le dos nu d'Ann et donc forcément, l'emblème des Shirohige, avant qu'elle ne tire dans la glace, l'explosant.

\- _**Tu ferais mieux d'améliorer ton odorat, mon chéri. Il n'y a pas de romarin dans mon parfum. N'oublie pas que le romarin repousse les démons. Et évite de tirer des conclusions à cause de l'odeur d'une femme. Ann-chan n'est peut-être pas des plus saines d'esprit, mais elle n'a pas besoin de passer sur un divan pour aller mieux !**_

Les femmes ne s'occupèrent pas plus de Luka et firent le ménage, valsant autour de l'humain et des anges, alternant numéro de haute voltige, grâce à leurs ailes (papillon chez Bayonetta et insecte chez Ann) et Witch Time.

Puis, il ne resta plus aucun ange debout. Bayonetta resta immobile, juste derrière Luka, et Ann devant le garçon.

\- C'est ça ! Va-t'en ! fit-il. Je sais très bien qui tu essaies de fuir … c'est moi ! Mais tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir éternellement !

Il lança une main vers un toit et usa de son grappin pour s'en aller de la place.

\- Tu le poursuis pas ? s'étonna Ann.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Allons-y, Ann-chan, qu'on en finisse ici, afin que tu puisses retourner auprès de ton chéri.

\- BAYONETTA ! s'indigna Ann.

Bayonetta s'éloignait déjà vers une autre ruelle, marchant sur les rails d'un tramway.

Elles n'étaient même pas au coin de la rue qu'un gros bruit se fit entendre.

\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve… je sais qu'on est dans le Shin Sekai, mais faut pas exagérer ! gémit Ann.

Un tram déraillé fonça vers elle, glissant le long de la pente de la rue. Les deux femmes sautèrent agilement pour l'esquiver, et la carcasse de fer s'arrêta en bas, bloquant une rue de son corps de fer et de flammes, à présent.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, des anges jaillirent des flammes. Des sortes de roues de métal recouvertes de feu.

\- Des _Enchants_ … identifia Ann. Oi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute là-haut ! Je vous ai dit des trucs plus palpitants ! Du défi ! Pas de la merde de Troisième Sphère !

* * *

Leur excursion les mena jusqu'à une église qui sonnait. Elles ouvrirent la porte pour la voir désaffectée.

Pas la moindre trace de mobilier.

\- Ancien refuge Lumen ? supposa Ann.

\- Possible, accorda Bayonetta.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle et se figèrent en entendant un petit bruit derrière elles. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis, se disant qu'elles avaient imaginé les choses, reprirent leur route. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient dans le plan des humains.

On recommença à courir.

\- Dare ? appela Bayonetta.

\- Vu le bruit, je dirais qu'on a affaire à un enfant, alors, range les crocs, souffla Ann.

Elle se déplaça pour se mettre sur la route d'une silhouette d'enfant qui la contourna en continuant sa course. Ann leva un sourcil, et imitant Bayonetta, elle dessina un Sigil pour rejoindre le plan mortel.

L'enfant courait toujours autour de la nef de l'église quand Bayonetta se mit sur sa route, braquant sur le gosse l'un de ses talons et donc flingue.

\- Saa, on arrête de jouer à cache-cache, mademoiselle la petite souris.

Ann eut un soupir et applaudit narquoisement Bayonetta. Elle avait fait peur à une gamine.

\- Eeeh, n'écoute pas la méchante dame… viens par-là, la belle, fit Ann en venant s'accroupir à côté de l'enfant.

Le visage caché dans son doudou, on ne voyait d'elle que sa chemise de nuit rose et ses deux longues nattes noires décorée d'un lacet rouge entrelacé dedans. Elle ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans.

\- Un enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette partie de Vigrid ? s'étonna Bayonetta en rangeant son arme. On peut pas dire que tu es habillée pour l'occasion.

Ann lui jeta un regard noir. Elle savait vraiment pas s'y faire avec les enfants.

\- C'est une jolie peluche que tu as là, tu me la montres ? demanda doucement Ann, essayant de rassurer l'enfant.

La gamine leva doucement la tête, clignant ses grands yeux gris derrière ses lunettes pour les regarder.

Bayonetta en resta muette.

Elle avait une scène en tête. La petite fille allongée devant une porte de cellule, et une femme à l'intérieur, adossée à la porte, lui chantant une chanson.

Pendant son instant d'absence, la gamine prit la clef des champs.

-Attends ! appela Ann.

Elle jura quand la fillette disparut par la porte.

Bayonetta papillonna des yeux, revenant à la réalité pour faire face à une Ann assez en colère.

\- T'as pas eu une gosse, ces cinq dernières années, que t'as abandonnée ? grogna la pirate.

\- Non.

\- Bizarre, parce que cette gamine, c'est ton portrait miniature !

Ann lui colla le canon d'un de ses flingues sous le menton.

\- S'il s'avère que j'ai raison et que c'est _ta_ gosse, je te fous une balle dans le crâne. On est d'accord ?

Bayonetta n'eut pas le temps de donner son accord que le vitrail explosa, laissant passer une tête de dragon.

\- Tu voulais du défi, eh bien en voilà ! lui dit Bayonetta. Et je suis tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il en est, Ann-chan. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir une fille, mais cette gamine m'est familière et m'évoque des souvenirs ! Enfin, on verra ça plus tard !

Les deux femmes reculèrent pour essayer de rester hors de portée de la tête de dragon, et repassèrent dans le Purgatoire.

Bayonetta porta une main à sa Witch Watch. Les anges en avaient après l'Œil qu'elle portait après tout.

Avant d'avoir vraiment pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ann fut prise dans la gueule du monstre, mais parvint à en réchapper, un œil en sang.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Ann essuya son œil gauche en hochant la tête.

Juste une égratignure. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à se faire ça, d'ailleurs… Oh ! Les lunettes s'étaient cassées. L'un des verres étaient en miette et des éclats avaient dû lui ouvrir la peau.

\- Des lunettes ça se remplace, pas une vie… ça m'apprendra à pas faire attention ! siffla Ann en tirant sur la tête de dragon.

Quand Bayonetta lui avait appris à tirer ainsi, elle avait fini souvent les doigts en sang. Aujourd'hui, c'était machinal. Appuyer sur la gâchette si vite que les flingues classiques ne tenaient pas le rythme et cassaient.

Ce n'était pas parce que le dragon n'avait que sa tête dans l'église que les sorcières étaient avantagées. Il avait tellement de résistance et de force. Et il était impossible de se cacher derrière les colonnes, il les détruisait en un coup de dents.

Coups de pied, coups de poing, invocation, balles, rien n'y faisait. Elles avaient autant d'efficacité qu'une piqûre de moustique. Elles auraient pu songer à la fuite, mais ce n'était pas dans leur nature à l'une, comme à l'autre.

C'est là que l'église trembla et les deux femmes risquèrent un regard derrière elles.

 _Là_ , elles étaient dans la merde.

Le mur avec la porte était toujours à sa place, mais le bâtiment, les sorcières dedans, prenait le large. En gros, l'ange était en train de s'envoler avec l'église autour du cou.

\- Ann-chan ! Pousse-toi !

Ann recula juste à temps pour esquiver une autre tête de dragon qui passa par les fenêtres latérales pour les avoir.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?! demanda Ann en braquant un flingue sur la seconde tête. Y'en a deux !

\- _Fortitudo._ Il a participé à l'éradication des sorcières, souffla Bayonetta. Je me souviens de lui ! C'est un seul et même ange ! Par ici !

Les deux sorcières se mirent du même côté, face à l'endroit d'où sortait la seconde tête de dragon, gardant la première comme bouclier, esquivant quand il le fallait les tentatives de celle-ci pour les réduire à l'état de crêpe. Elles pouvaient voir l'autre tête de dragon lutter pour trouver un angle lui permettant d'attaquer sans endommager la première tête, mais c'était sans espoir.

\- On va y arriver ! grinça Bayonetta.

\- Ouais et moi je suis un homme ! rétorqua Ann.

L'ange en eut finalement marre et réussit à dégager sa tête de l'église, l'envoyant voler au loin. Là, les deux têtes de dragons jetèrent une boule de feu sur le bâtiment pour les achever.

\- ANN-CHAN ! SAUTE !

Bayonetta sortit par un trou du mur et se saisit du bâtiment. En restant en chute libre, elle parvint à faire tournoyer l'église autour d'elle, avant de l'envoyer contre les boules de feu pour les intercepter dans une belle explosion. Les deux sorcières partirent en chute libre vers le sol, sans crainte.

* * *

 **Personnages** :

\- **Enzo** : C'est un informateur qui a trouvé Bayonetta peu après qu'elle se soit réveillée de son long sommeil et un vieil « ami » de Rodin. Il ne cache pas son amour pour l'argent, ce qui explique ses activités pour le moins louches, et implique aussi qu'il doive pas mal de fric à Rodin (il n'a toujours pas payé son addition au Gates of Hell). Malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser, ce mec bedonnant, au catogan, au look stéréotypé qu'on attend des mafieux américains (il est censé d'ailleurs avoir un fort accent de Brooklyn pour compléter le look), est père de deux gosses... comme quoi, tout est possible.

\- **Rodin** : Rodin est... un gros bordel. _Très gros_ bordel. On le voit de prime abord comme un marchand/créateur d'armes (démoniaque ou humaine), proprio du _Gates of Hell_ et barman. La vérité est qu'en premier lieu, il était un ange... eh ouais. Et un des plus forts qui existaient.

Père Rodin, comme c'était son nom quand il était encore un ange, est immortel et a gouverné une portion du Paradiso. Cela lui a valu le surnom de Rodin l'Infini. Il était aussi chargé, au vu de son génie créatif, de forger nombre d'armes et d'amures pour les forces du Paradiso. Pour ce qui est de son exil, on a deux versions. La première dit qu'il s'est insurgé contre le Paradiso, a perdu et a été exilé, la seconde prétend que d'autres maîtres du Paradiso étaient jaloux et effrayés de sa puissance, et qu'ils lui tendirent un piège qui mena à son exil.

En enfer, il est devenu un homme (toujours immortel) craint comme l'un des plus dangereux des démons. Il voyage librement du monde des humains aux Enfers, donc, il est quasiment impossible de deviner sa localisation. On raconte qu'il descend aux Enfers pour chasser des démons sans merci et sauvage, afin de leur arracher leur âme. Face à ça, on se dit qu'il a bien fait de finir là où il est, parce qu'il est plus doué dans la destruction que dans la création, comme c'était son rôle au Paradiso. Enfin, même s'il fabrique des armes, on ne l'a jamais vu en utiliser. Il est toujours armé juste de ses deux poings, preuve de son pouvoir terrifiant et sans limite.

Il est à noter que plusieurs éléments (surtout dans le deuxième jeu) laissent penser que Rodin est le diable/Satan/Lucifer. Il en est l'archétype : ange puissant qui est banni du Paradis et qui finit en Enfer où il règne dans toute sa sauvage puissance et est craint de tous. Il faut aussi noter autre chose. Son nom est inspiré de Auguste Rodin, le sculpteur qui fit la statue 'The Gates of Hell' (hint, hint). On sait aussi qu'il a failli se nommer Mephisto, le nom dans le folklore germanique d'un démon, surtout présent chez Faust. Nom qui est souvent utilisé pour désigner le Diable.

Dans les jeux, Rodin est aussi un Boss optionnel. Dans le premier jeu, on peut le combattre (je ne dirai pas comment) sous sa forme angélique. Normalement, ce Boss aurait dû faire son apparition dans le déroulement de l'histoire, mais le manque de temps fit que le projet ne vit pas le jour et qu'il ne reste de l'idée que le Boss optionnel. S'il est vaincu, il vous offre une arme avec son nom qui prend la forme de quatre bracelets dorés, ressemblant aux halos ramassés tout au long du jeu. En combat, l'arme est lente, mais offre la plus grosse base de dommage, en plus d'avoir la capacité de prendre la forme de différentes armes lâchées par les anges durant l'aventure. Dans Bayonetta 2, la version démoniaque de Rodin fait son apparition. Il offre la même arme, à la différence que les bracelets allant aux mains sont rouges. De ce fait, on se retrouve avec des armes angéliques en utilisant des touches correspondantes aux pieds, et des armes démoniaques en utilisant les touches pour les mains.

Le saviez-vous ? Malgré le fait que Rodin dise qu'il refuse ABSOLUMENT d'attacher des tronçonneuses aux bras de Bayonetta dans le jeu, son arme fait exactement ça en accomplissant un combat basique de pieds. Puisque ce n'est pas une arme angélique, cela renvoi à la description de l'arme dans le jeu disant qu'elle prend forme avec le pouvoir de son manieur.

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

- **Dear/Decoration :** Ce sont les anges les plus classiques et simples du jeu. Ce sont ceux rencontrés dans le Prologue, mais ils ne sont pas présentés avant le chapitre II. Ce sont de simples têtes ornées d'ailes et d'auréoles. Dear se démarque des Decorations par le fait qu'il est un peu plus grand, plus coloré (ses ailes ne sont pas totalement dorées, mais elles ont aussi du mauve et du rose) et décoré, mais aussi par le fait que qu'il arbore le visage d'un homme sage avec une barbe. Les Decorations sont de simples têtes d'enfants. Comme ils tirent des sortes de flèches à tout va, on les prend pour Cupidon. Ils ressemblent aussi pas mal aux Putti, qui sont des images d'enfants angéliques que l'on retrouve dans la Renaissance Italienne et l'art Baroque.

\- **Enchants** : Ce sont des anges qui ont une forme circulaire, ressemblant très fortement à des volants, ou des roues de vieux chariots à foin. Ils ont été conçus ainsi pour « pousser l'humanité à poursuivre sa lutte et ne ressentir aucune satisfaction à surpasser les autres ». Ils empêchent les humains d'envahir les domaines de Dieu. Vu que ces anges ont des visages de femme au centre de leur forme en volant, il est probable que ce soit les premiers anges 'femelles' rencontrés dans le jeu. Je ne ferai AUCUN commentaire sur les Joy pour l'instant.


	4. La terre brûlante

**Salut à tous !**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'introduis un peu plus de One Piece dans cette fiction (je sais que vous en manquiez). Je vous présente aussi le contrat d'Ann de façon plus précise (comme toujours, pour les précisions, voyez en fin de chapitre).**

 **Sakura-chan : le ticket que vend Rodin sert à quelque chose *hint hint***

 **Louvette68 : Yep, Bayonetta a déjà rencontré Luffy, et quand bien même Luffy aurait des pouvoirs de ce genre, il deviendrait un Sage de Lumen, et non pas une sorcière. Ann n'a peut-être plus son akuma no mi, mais elle arrive à produire des petites flammes et en se concentrant peut contrôler du feu (je le montrerais plus tard). Et face à des anges du style Grace et Glory qu'on rencontrera plus tard, ou quand Fairness sera avec son pote Fearless, elle choisira toujours celui avec les flammes. Pour Luffy, non, il ne fera pas parti des persos principaux, quant à Marco, on va pas le voir avant la fin du premier jeu, minimum, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas quelqu'un d'autre pour vous tenir compagnie. Vous allez le voir ici :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Oh et je m'excuse pour le quart d'heure de culture général, j'ai pas put résister ^^'**

* * *

Atterrissage parfait, retour en ville.

Ann dessina immédiatement un Sigil dans les airs, usant des pouvoirs de Madama Khepri pour ralentir le temps des débris en chute. Les deux sorcières se redressèrent, les deux pieds à terre.

\- Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante que tu aies un contrat avec la Maîtresse du Temps, soupira Bayonetta. C'est moins épuisant pour toi que pour moi de faire ça, grâce à ton pacte.

Ann allait répondre quand une voix les interpella en Enochian :

 **\- Êtes-vous celles qui m'ont sorti de mon** **sommeil** **suprême ?**

Les deux sorcières levèrent la tête pour voir la tête renversée du Fortitudo leur parler.

 **\- Vous portez la trace du mal.**

Ann se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas faire de commentaire, alors que Bayonetta s'avançait lentement vers un gravats en suspension dans le temps, une de ses armes levée à hauteur d'épaule.

\- **Vous avez fait un pacte avec les ténèbres pour acquérir le pouvoir des sorcières. Dîtes-moi mes enfants, comment vous nommez vous** **?**

 **-** Si nous étions tes enfants, nous serions des sorcières bien moches, répondit Bayonetta avec un sourire. Tu crois pas ?

Ann s'avança un peu, écartant du canon de l'une de ses armes un morceau de gravats en chute extrêmement ralentie. Ce qui n'était pas animé en premier lieu, elle avait un meilleur contrôle dessus, que sur ce qui était plus ou moins vivant. Mais elle jouait avec le temps, et c'était épuisant tant qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas un peu mieux ses dons.

\- Y'a que ta mère qui pourrait aimer un visage comme le tien, et un visage que j'ai déjà vu… Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler d'où… continua la plus vieille.

Bayonetta se baladait lentement entre les morceaux d'église de sa démarche chaloupée avec sa voix espiègle et sensuelle. Ann ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'aurait pas aimé recevoir ce que l'ange venait de se manger dans les dents.

\- **Hmmh… Dans ce cas, toutes mes excuses. Si vous n'êtes pas celles qui m'ont invoqué, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre.**

Deux rochers qui se brisèrent sur sa tête lui coupèrent la parole. Les filles venaient de shooter dedans, sans s'occuper de la taille des projectiles (deux fois plus gros qu'elles) ou autre. Pour le coup, Ann perdit aussi son contrôle sur les autres rochers et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

\- Ah vraiment ? demanda la plus jeune en faisant tournoyer ses flingues entre ses doigts.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que c'est à toi de décider ça ? Tu vois, nos potes démoniaques nous bassinent grave pour qu'on tue des gars comme toi, continua Bayonetta.

\- Alors, toi, mort, c'est de la paix pour un petit moment pour nous. J'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent, tu sais.

Et elles lui tirèrent dessus, sauf que l'ange disparut dans une sorte de portail doré.

C'est à cet instant que la terre trembla.

Des gros morceaux de sol explosèrent, dévoilant des geysers de lave, figeant Ann, qui se rappela le coup qu'elle avait reçu d'Akainu. Elle commença même à trembler.

\- Allez, Ann-chan, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de panique… fit Bayonetta en la prenant par le poignet, se préparant à courir en cas de besoin.

Elle tira Ann à elle pour la sortir de la ligne de mire d'un Applaud enflammé. Cela réveilla la pirate qui se dégagea de la prise de sa sœur de clan pour envoyer un bon coup de pied noir de Haki dans la figure de son agresseur.

Les deux sorcières luttèrent coude à coude contre les vagues d'anges.

\- Oyasumi ! souhaita Ann en soulevant une voiture avec une main de Madama Khepri qu'elle envoya dans la figure de deux anges.

Bayonetta réussit à activer un magnifique Witch Time qui lui donna ce qu'elle voulait : le temps d'invoquer un pied de Madama Butterfly. Le coup de talon transperça trois anges.

\- Y'en a encore beaucoup ? grogna Ann.

\- Oui, ils sont toujours très nombreux à s'ennuyer dans le Paradis ! lui répondit Bayonetta en voletant au-dessus d'un trou de lave grâce à ces ailes de papillon. Ann-chan ! Vierge de Fer !

\- D'accord !

Bayonetta vida les environs derrière elle, alors qu'Ann attirait l'attention de celui qui devait être le chef.

\- **LEVITHMONG**! invoqua Bayonetta.

Ses cheveux ressortirent derrière Ann, formant une magnifique Vierge de Fer. Ann courut vers l'ange en Witch Time et se hissa sur ses épaules, usant de sa souplesse pour passer derrière lui en lui envoyant en même temps un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'éjecta dans l'appareil. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ange fut digéré, avant que tout explose et se dissolve. Bayonetta envoya un baiser sur le portail qui voulait les piéger sur la place, le détruisant.

\- Ne restons pas ici, je suis pas bien avec toute cette lave… souffla Ann.

\- La décoration est vraiment à revoir, commenta Bayonetta. Le Paradis a vraiment des goûts de chiotte.

Les deux sorcières se remirent à courir. Elles passèrent sous une arche pour se retrouver sur une nouvelle ligne de tram en descente qu'elles parcoururent au pas de course. Quelque chose explosa derrière elles et de la lave dévala la pente.

\- Merde merde merde et merde ! jura la pirate.

Elles accélérèrent leur course, évitant deux mastodontes angéliques au passage qui se ramassèrent la lave. Elles sautèrent par-dessus une énorme crevasse dans le sol et elles purent enfin se prétendre à l'abri quand la lave tomba à l'intérieur.

Elles restèrent un instant immobiles pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Ann-chan, Madama Khepri a un pouvoir sur le Soleil et le Temps… tu peux accélérer la tombée de la nuit ? Comme ça, on pourra marcher sur les murs s'il le faut.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je vais essayer. Je… Je vais devoir l'invoquer. Minimum son buste. Tant que je ne maîtrise pas ce don, c'est à elle de le faire, souffla Ann, pâle et incertaine.

\- Tu peux le faire, Ann-chan. Ne montre ni peur, ni faiblesse et tout se passera bien. Tu as la force de la maîtriser. Vas-y, avant que la zone devienne encore plus dangereuse.

Ann souffla un bon coup, puis se plaça devant la petite place juste en bas de la rue. Petite place tout aussi abîmée que le reste de la route. Elle posa un genou à terre et leva les bras au ciel.

 **-** **BOGIRA VAORESA ACOCASAHE !**

Ses cheveux passèrent un Sigil. En réponse, sur la place, un énorme portail rouge des enfers s'ouvrit. Deux mains géantes jaillirent de l'intérieur du portail, en saisirent chacune une extrémité, puis l'écartèrent, permettant au corps qui allait avec les mains de le passer. Le buste de Madama Khepri s'éleva au-dessus de la place, gigantesque, la montrant comme une femme mince, belle et élégante, à la peau vert clair et aux yeux rouges qui brillaient dans l'ombre de sa coiffe/couronne vert foncé et or qui rappelait les pinces d'un scarabée. Sa tenue était une robe très révélatrice, mélangée avec des voiles de soie translucide et une armure, toujours avec les couleurs vert sombre, or et parfois un peu de bleu, plus des arabesques noires, rappelant dans un sens les tenues de l'ancienne Égypte.

La démone regarda autour d'elle, puis les sorcières (qui la saluèrent de la tête avec respect), un petit sourire aux lèvres, mesurant du regard l'ombre des deux femmes. Elle tourna ensuite le visage vers le ciel noir de cendre.

\- **Coucher le soleil ne changera pas grand-chose, mais puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais vous faire plaisir,** dit la démone.

Elle écarta ses mains en éventail, les levant dans le ciel comme pour toucher le soleil, avant de lentement, les faire glisser vers la terre. La luminosité commença à diminuer au fur et à mesure que la démone faisait son geste et bientôt, la seule source de lumière provint des flammes. Madama Khepri releva ensuite ses mains et les écarta, comme elle avait fait avec la porte des enfers, écartant les nuages, permettant à la lune de déverser sa lumière sur les sorcières, illuminant leurs pieds d'une énergie mauve quasi immédiatement. Ceci fait, elle se défit, comme quand on détache une tresse, et la crinière de cheveux noirs qui en résulta retourna dans le portail qui se referma.

Ann se redressa à la fin de l'invocation, vacillante.

\- L'invocation d'une Démone se travaille, Ann-chan, sourit Bayonetta. C'est un muscle. Si tu ne l'entraînes pas, tu seras toujours aussi essoufflée.

Ann lui jeta un regard noir qui exprimait toute sa colère.

Elle ne put pas faire plus parce qu'un ange arriva. On aurait dit un chien métallique avec la tête en cône se finissant en un étrange bec. Son corps était couvert de flammes.

\- Ils t'ont vraiment entendu, là-haut, Ann-chan. C'est un ange de Seconde Sphère. Fairness, commenta Bayonetta. Repose-toi, le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

Bayonetta brandit ses armes et tira sur l'ange, l'éloignant d'Ann. La créature jetait de grosses boules de feu sur la sorcière qui se chargeait d'esquiver. C'est là que l'ange sauta en arrière, ignorant les trous de lave, comme insensible et poussa un cri qui produisit des ultrasons. Les deux sorcières se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant, et c'est là que l'ange chargea. Bayonetta se jeta sur le côté au dernier moment, faisant que l'ange alla se prendre un arbre qu'il cassa sur le coup, s'assommant à moitié dessus.

Et ça recommença.

Bayonetta manqua de laisser une jambe dans les mâchoires de métal du monstre, apprenant à rester à distance de cette façon.

Ann se releva et s'avança à son tour. Vu sa démarche, elle était vraiment pas contente.

\- **NANBA** _!_ invoqua-t-elle en sautant en l'air.

Quand elle retomba, ce fut pour faire tomber sur le monstre une roue à piques sur le dos de leur adversaire, l'écrasant à moitié. Bayonetta donna un puissant coup de pied dans la tranche, la mettant en marche. La roue fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : elle tourna. Ce faisant, elle déchira la chair et l'amure de l'ange prisonnier dessus. Les sorcières levèrent ensemble une jambe, et donnèrent un coup de pied à nouveau dans la roue, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un mur qui se détruit au passage, entraînant l'ange avec.

\- Humph ! fit Ann en gonflant ses joues d'indignation.

Bayonetta la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna de nouveau avec elle.

\- On est de retour là où on était tout à l'heure, avant l'église, reconnut Ann. C'est là qu'on a rencontré ton Cheshire.

\- Possible, mais ça va pas nous aider pour l'instant ! lui dit Bayonetta.

\- Oh si !

Elles descendirent une dernière rue pour arriver au bord du ravin qu'elles avaient réussi à traverser plus tôt. C'est là qu'à gauche, derrière les deux statues, une porte éclata sous la lave et la chaleur.

Leur chemin vers la sortie.

Bayonetta souleva l'une des statues et esquiva l'éclair, provoquant le Witch Time.

La lave cessa de sauter et les deux sorcières parvinrent à la traverser, se trouvant dans une nouvelle ruelle.

Trois anges apparurent et allèrent les attaquer quand…

BOUM !

Les anges tombèrent sur le cul, reculèrent de peur et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en voyant l'énorme vague de lave venant vers eux. Bayonetta et Ann les regardèrent fuir par-dessus leur épaule, avant que la plus vielle ne se retourne. En moins de deux, elle attrapa un ange et le jeta à terre, l'utilisant en planche avec Ann pour littéralement surfer dans la rue, poursuivie par la vague de lave.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je déteste la lave ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est chose faite ! cria Ann par-dessus le brouhaha.

\- Prends une sucette et ça ira mieux ! lui dit Bayonetta avec un sourire.

Ann se retrouva avec une sucette à la fraise en bouche, sans avoir eu le temps de protester. Quand la lave les rattrapa, elles utilisèrent un mur effondré comme tremplin, se projetèrent en l'air pour retomber sur un mur, usant de leur pouvoir pour marcher dessus et ne pas glisser. Elles se mirent à courir dessus, empruntant un morceau de bâtiment détruit pour passer d'un côté à l'autre de la rue quand leur chemin ne pouvait continuer d'un côté ou de l'autre, Parfois devant sortir leurs ailes pour se frayer un chemin, tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre des gravas gravats dans la figure.

\- Bayonetta ! Une nouvelle vague arrive ! appela Ann.

Les deux sorcières accélérèrent et franchir une nouvelle passerelle de gravats, grimpant le long du toit d'un clocher. Juste à temps car la lave engloutit ce qui leur avait servi de pont… et endommagea de façon irréparable la base du clocher, le faisant chuter dans le vide.

\- Dis à Marco de ne pas t'embarquer à Vigrid si vous partez en lune de miel ! lança Bayonetta.

Elles arrivèrent sur le toit à l'instant où l'église tomba réellement. Elles attendirent le bon moment, puis sautèrent sur une autre zone saine, esquivant de justesse de finir cuites à point dans la lave.

Elles avaient eu chaud. Littéralement.

\- Essayons de quitter Vigrid, proposa Ann.

Et elles se remirent en route, pour finir sur une place avec une fontaine et deux tramways totalement cramés.

Juste pour les faire chier, deux Fairness se matérialisèrent.

\- Je commence à me demander quels sont les chiffres de l'armée angélique, très sérieusement.

Nouveauté chez leurs amis : ils se téléportaient droit devant elles pour les avoir.

Ann fut claire sur un point.

Claquement de doigt, et elle invoqua une main pour soulever une voiture qu'un des monstre se mangea.

Les sorcières commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Et tout explosa avec la lave.

Les deux sorcières réussirent à s'accrocher à un des wagons du tram qui fut envoyé balader. Le Witch Time était actif, leur permettant de passer aisément sur des gravats en chute, puis dans un autre wagon de tram un peu plus loin, à moitié aspergé par la lave. Elles tirèrent dessus, tournoyant à la verticale.

La scène aussi bizarre soit-elle parvint à faire un trou dans la lave, leur offrant une porte de sortie dans laquelle elles s'engouffrèrent, traversant le wagon par l'autre bout pour tomber dans des ruines/ cavernes dont les chemins étaient longés par de la lave.

\- Tu crois qu'on trouvera des anges par ici ? demanda Ann.

\- Je ne pense pas. Montre-moi ton visage, on a pas eu le temps de s'y pencher auparavant.

Ann tourna la tête vers Bayonetta, la laissant examiner les multiples coupures autour de son œil. Un petit scarabée était dessus, ressoudant les plaies entre elles, laissant une fine cicatrice blanche sur son passage.

\- Tes lunettes ?

\- Je vois que dalle de loin, mais ça ira. Je ferai changer les verres par Enzo, marmonna Ann en montrant les lunettes qu'elle avait rangées dans une de ses poches.

Elles se remirent en route, marchant lentement, cette fois, esquivant les éclaboussures de lave quand il le fallait, sans cesser de suivre le chemin dans la roche, pour finir sur un promontoire.

\- Les catacombes de Vigrid, conclut Bayonetta.

\- Marco va me _tuer…_ soupira Ann.

\- On fait un détour chez Rodin pour nous décharger des halos des anges et tu en profites pour passer un appel ?

Ann lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Bayonetta retira son bracelet et le posa à terre, avant de reculer. Immédiatement, celui-ci grandit et fusionna avec le sol, se transformant en un portail vers les enfers.

\- Allons-y.

Les deux femmes plongèrent dans le cercle qui les téléporta ailleurs.

* * *

\- Peu importe le nombre de fois ou la façon dont vous le demanderez, je vous équiperai pas d'une lame de tronçonneuse, leur dit Rodin de derrière son bar. A part ça, qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

Ann et Bayonetta s'avancèrent un peu plus.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez si j'en juge par la cicatrice toute récente sur ton visage, Ann, nota Rodin.

\- Si Enzo passe, tu pourras lui dire que mes lunettes ont besoin de nouveaux verres ? demanda Ann en posant ses lunettes sur le comptoir. Je peux t'emprunter ton denden, pendant que Bayonetta et toi faites affaires ?

\- Pièce à côté.

Rodin pointa une porte du pouce et Ann suivit la direction pour passer une porte.

\- Voici quelques halos pour obtenir des ingrédients. J'ai besoin de racines de mandragore et de geckos grillés, surtout. Pour Ann-chan, mets-moi quelques morceaux de cornes de licorne, je te prie, commanda Bayonetta en déposant une bourse pleine d'halos miniaturisés sur le comptoir. Oh, et j'ai trouvé ça. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Bayonetta sortit deux vinyles dorés qu'elle avait trouvés avec Ann durant leurs combats.

\- Voyez-vous ça… Angelic Hymns Gold LPs… vous avez mis la main sur deux trucs affreusement rares, on dirait… ces trucs sont les appâts parfaits pour énerver quelques affreuses têtes en enfer. Qu'une note les atteigne et allait savoir qui sortira des cercles intérieurs pour vous le faire payer. Je peux alors les utiliser pour donner vie à ce que je fais de mieux… des armes de destruction massive. Avec deux de ces trucs, vous avez l'intention de me faire travailler jusqu'à l'os.

Rodin reposa les disques et dit :

\- Je te propose un marché. Tu me donnes ces vinyles et je mettrai au point pour toi une arme telle que les anges en pleureront de désespoir, rien qu'en la regardant.

Pour toute réponse, Bayonetta avança les vinyles vers Rodin, le faisant sourire :

\- Je vais descendre sous les tropiques un instant, alors, mets-toi à l'aise. Quand le premier sera fini, mets le second, je te prie.

Il installa l'un des vinyles sur le gramophone qui se mit à jouer le titre Trois Marches Militaires de Schubert. D'abord, il n'y avait rien de spécial, puis une étrange sonorité s'ajouta à la musique. Robin ouvrit un portail vers l'enfer et s'y engouffra en marche arrière, disparaissant au son de rires d'enfants qui s'élevaient avec la musique.

* * *

Ann avait réussi à joindre le nouveau vaisseau mère, le _Newgate_ , et était tombée sur Izou. Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne faisait aucune bêtise risquant de déboucher sur un nouveau Marine Ford, elle put enfin avoir Marco.

« Ann ? »

\- Bébé… je t'appelle pour te dire que je risque d'avoir un peu de retard. Enfin, un peu _beaucoup_ , plutôt…

« Et tu es où, yoi ? »

\- Ben, avant qu'on vienne squatter le bar de Rodin, on était dans les catacombes de Vigrid. Bayonetta avait une piste pour en savoir plus sur elle-même. Elle retrouve quelques souvenirs.

« Le fait que vous soyez dans les catacombes à quelque chose à voir avec la brutale destruction d'une partie de Vigrid ? Quelque chose pour laquelle certains soupçonneraient Akainu, yoi ? C'est à la une des journaux. »

\- HEY ! C'est pas nous ! Ce sont ces foutus anges ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre nous, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de nous attaquer au moindre coin de rue. Enfin, je m'entraîne, je vais pas me plaindre.

« Et tu te fais blesser, yoi. Le denden affiche ta nouvelle cicatrice. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

\- J'ai pas fait gaffe et je me suis faite happée dans la gueule d'un ange. L'un de mes verres s'est cassé, d'où la blessure. Rien de grave, le miracle a fait que l'œil n'a pas été touché.

Le denden hocha la tête en silence.

\- Désolée, chéri… je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on serait ensemble pour Noël…

« T'en fais pas. Que tu reviennes vivante est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, yoi. Sois minimum de retour quand ton frangin reprendra le large ou pour ton anniversaire. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es ma commandante et mon bras-droit, bébé. Ce sont des responsabilités importantes. Je sais que tu dois finir ta formation un minimum, mais n'oublie pas que tu es l'une des nôtres, yoi. »

\- Je l'oublie pas. J'ai peut-être pas le temps de m'ennuyer et je deviens chaque jour plus forte, mais ma place est sur le _Newgate_ avec vous.

Un bruit de chute lui fit tourner la tête vers le bar.

\- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose chez Rodin, je te laisse. Bisou bébé.

« Bisou chérie. Rentre vite. »

Ann raccrocha le denden et sortit, ses flingues en main.

\- Tout va bien, Ann-chan, rassura Bayonetta qui sirotait un Bloody Mary.

La main de Rodin apparut sur le bar, puis le reste du corps alors qu'il se redressait, après avoir mené ce qui semblait être une rude bagarre.

\- Le premier est assez vulgaire, grinça-t-il. Mais il le compense dans son élégance… soyez gentil avec lui, d'accord ?

Et il avança quatre fusils à pompe à canon scié de gabarit assez court, noirs, soulignés d'or, sur le comptoir. On notait, comme pour toutes les armes de sorcières, une pierre précieuse sur la poignée de chacun d'eux. Pierre précieuse qui alimentait en balles les armes à l'infini.

\- Je vous présente _Onyx Rose_.

\- Joli… il me sera très utile pour compenser le manque de puissance de mes _Scarborough Fair_ , nota Bayonetta en passant l'un de ses doigts sur le canon de l'un des flingues. Tu les veux peut-être, Ann-chan ?

Ann lui fit non de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu nous refiles des armes ? demanda Ann.

\- Les vinyles que vous avez ramassés les valent bien. Rapportez-moi s'en d'autres et vous aurez d'autres armes gratos.

\- Et le second vinyle ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Il a pris plus de difficulté à mettre en forme, mais la finition est solide. Faîtes bon usage de celui-là.

Et il posa un katana avec un pompon blanc au bout de son manche sur le comptoir.

\- C'est plus un joujou dans ton style, non, Ann ?

Ann prit le katana et le pompon vira à l'orange, avec des touches de dorée et vert, couleur de Madama Khepri. La rainure au centre de la lame se mit à pulser d'une énergie démoniaque tout aussi orange.

\- C'est une vraie beauté… approuva Ann en passant son pouce sur le tranchant de la lame. C'est quoi son petit nom ?

\- Shuraba. C'est Ashura qui se cache dedans, fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rodin. Je m'inquiéterais plus pour tes propres blessures. Tu saignes du crâne.

Rodin chassa son inquiétude d'un geste de la main et s'accroupit derrière son bar. Il déposa plusieurs bocaux dessus contenant trois types d'ingrédients en quantité.

\- Et voilà le reste de vos courses les filles. N'abusez pas trop sur les sucettes, c'est mauvais pour les dents.

Il dit cela en voyant Ann se servir dans le pot de racines de mandragore. Elle ferma son poing sur les ingrédients, fit tournoyer son autre main au-dessus, et se retrouva avec une sucette à la menthe verte qu'elle se mit en bouche.

\- Si Cassandra-nee-san donnait les médocs sous cette forme, elle aurait bien plus de succès. Transformer des potions en sucette, moi je vous dis que c'est du génie pur, marmonna Ann.

Bayonetta eut un petit rire et empocha leurs achats avant que les filles ne disent au revoir à Rodin pour s'en aller.

* * *

\- Que t'a dit Marco ? demanda Bayonetta alors qu'elles recommençaient à faire leur avancée dans les catacombes de Vigrid.

\- De ne pas oublier que même si je devais peut-être finir mon entraînement, je restais une Shirohige avec des responsabilités.

Ann s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à un portail circulaire.

\- Où est-ce que ça mène d'après toi ? demanda Ann.

\- De ce que je lis, ça mène vers le Jardin de Lumière, au Paradis. Tu veux qu'on trouve un moyen de l'activer ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Pour l'instant, on n'a pas d'anges pour venir nous faire chier, alors, pas question d'aller chez eux.

Elles continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à un pont, pour voir des pans de roche tomber sur ledit pont, le détruisant. Bayonetta fit tourner sa sucette entre ses doigts, évaluant du regard les risques encourus pour escalader l'effondrement.

Ann ne s'embêta pas. Elle dessina un petit sigil devant elle.

\- _**Olani**_ _._

Elle souffla un baiser sur le sigil mauve qui vola jusqu'au pont effondré. Là, il grossit, engloba la zone, et sous leurs yeux, le temps remonta à cet endroit, remettant le pont intact.

\- Maaa, Ann-chan, tu vois que j'avais raison de te laisser seule tout ce temps ! Regarde-moi ça, tu arrives à remonter le temps sur une zone précise toute seule, comme une grande fille ! félicita Bayonetta.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Ann-chan ou je te laisse te démerder seule !

Et Ann se mit à traverser à grands pas le pont. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et ramassa quelque chose par terre.

\- Faudra qu'on retourne voir Rodin…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fantaisie - Impromptue…

Ann se retourna à moitié pour montrer un autre vinyle rose et or.

\- Dépêche-toi de traverser avant qu'il ne s'effondre de nouveau, conseilla Ann en faisant disparaître le disque.

Bayonetta se dépêcha de rattraper Ann. Juste à temps car le pont s'effondra dès que Bayonetta atteignit des escaliers avec Ann, touchant une zone assez sûre. Elles continuèrent leur course, le reste du pont s'effondrant en gros blocs sous leurs pas, faisant que chaque mètre leur faisait risquer de finir dans la lave.

\- On doit sauter ! appela Bayonetta alors qu'elles arrivaient en bout de pont.

Les deux femmes se prirent par la main et sautèrent, atterrissant sur un morceau de roche immergé. Là, elles devaient slalomer entre les éclaboussures produites par les geysers de lave.

\- Je _hais_ la lave… gémit Ann alors qu'elles escaladaient des rochers.

\- Là, y'a une sortie ! Un peu de courage, Ann-chan !

Elles grimpèrent sur une corniche de pierre et s'enfoncèrent dans un tunnel dans la roche, avant de finir en cul de sac. Pas tant que ça, puisque leurs pieds brillaient d'une lueur mauve. En levant la tête, elles virent la lune brillait dans une cheminée de pierre, juste au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Eh ben, elle est là la sortie ! Allez, courage Ann-chan. Après ça, promis, on se fait un hôtel !

\- Je te prends au mot, Bayonetta, soupira Ann.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à courir sur le mur, esquivant quelques éboulements (à croire qu'ils n'attendaient qu'elles pour tomber), avant de finir à l'air libre au lever du soleil.

Ann se laissa tomber un instant à terre, une migraine lui labourant les tempes.

\- On se repose un peu et on continue ? proposa Bayonetta en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Le souffle régulier de la plus jeune fut sa seule réponse.

Bayonetta eut un petit sourire devant les restes de narcolepsie, et s'assit à terre.

* * *

Smoker fut salué par des forces de sécurité de Vigrid et escorté sur place.

Le G-5 était le plus proche pour enquêter. Pas qu'il ait autre chose à faire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il espérait passer la journée.

Tashigi siffla doucement en regardant les dégâts.

La lave s'était rapidement solidifiée, et ne semblait plus présenter de danger.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui disait à Smoker qu'il était face à quelque chose d'inconnu. Et puis, il y avait ce parfum de fleurs qui persistait envers et contre tout.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois, Tashigi ? demanda Smoker.

Tashigi ajusta ses lunettes et regarda autour d'elle, incertaine de ce que Smoker voulait qu'elle remarque. Son regard tomba sur les voitures…

\- On dirait qu'elle a été soulevée puis jetée sur quelque chose… nota Tashigi en montrant l'une des voitures.

\- Exact, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Il s'approcha d'un mur qui encadrait la petite place et l'examina de plus près.

\- Vous avez eu un combat impliquant des armes à feu récemment ? demanda Smoker.

\- Non, aucun. Vigrid est une ville assez paisible, on se demande même pourquoi on a des portiques de sécurité aussi sophistiqués. Les derniers instants violents de cette ville datent de la chasse aux sorcières, il y a cinq cent ans. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que vous avez des impacts de balles, ici et c'est récent. Vous avez des denden de surveillance de l'endroit ?

\- Non, seul le port en a, voir l'autoroute qui mène à l'île artificielle au large.

Smoker eut un soupir et demanda à les voir.

\- Smoker-san… d'où vient ce subit intérêt ? demanda Tashigi sur le chemin.

\- Comme ça…

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait reconnu le parfum de la personne pour qui, si les sentiments avaient été réciproques, il aurait quitté la Marine, et que la raison pour laquelle il était encore dans les rangs de celle-ci, était de se rapprocher de Sakazuki afin de venger la mort de celle dont il était tombé amoureux en dépit de tout.

Dans la salle de surveillance, il s'assit devant les différents écrans avec ses hommes, cherchant des personnages suspects.

\- Pourquoi, Smoker-san ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Je pense que ces impacts de balles sur la place ont été faits en même temps que la lave est apparue. Les deux événements sont peut-être liés.

Smoker s'alluma ses cigares et regarda avec attention les écrans devant lui, ses yeux plissés pour ne rien louper.

Une heure plus tard, un de ses hommes l'appela.

Smoker se leva et alla le rejoindre devant l'écran.

\- J'ai pas grand-chose, outre des reflets qui vont vers les portiques de sécurité et juste après, ils sonnent.

Le marine mit la vidéo en marche et montra du doigt quelque chose sur la vitre. Un reflet, en effet. Sauf que Smoker voyait autre chose en plus.

Deux femmes, brunes, vêtues assez sexy. L'une lui était familière.

\- Tu m'as parlé de reflet, pas de leur propriétaire, grogna Smoker.

Le marine regarda son supérieur avec surprise.

\- Ben justement, y'a que ça, des reflets ! Personne en face !

D'autres marines s'amassèrent et confirmèrent ce qui était dit.

Smoker fronça les sourcils. Il était donc le seul à les voir, ces deux femmes. Peut-être cela était-il possible parce qu'il avait un akuma no mi ?

Il rembobina le film et regarda attentivement les deux femmes. L'une était en noir, l'autre largement plus colorée. Et elles avaient deux beaux flingues avec elles. Il les regarda s'arrêter devant le portique de sécurité et l'une des deux, celle qui lui semblait familière se tourna vers l'autre comme pour lui parler.

Smoker comprit la familiarité en voyant son chapeau. Le même foutu chapeau que Portgas D. Ann avait porté depuis ses débuts. Il resta comme deux ronds de flanc en voyant la femme retirer le chapeau en question… dévoilant le visage d'Ann.

Un peu plus amincie, des lunettes en plus, mais Ann, sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était une blague. Il n'y avait que cette explication.

Il la regarda passer avec sa compagne le portique et celui réagir.

\- Smoker-san ? appela Tashigi.

\- Je crois que je viens de voir un fantôme.

* * *

 **Le livre des Démons Infernaux :**

 **\- Madama Butterfly :** Cette démone est aussi connue sous le nom de 'Maîtresse de l'Atrocité'. Comme vous avez pu le deviner (ou pas), c'est avec elle que Bayonetta a passé son pacte lui permettant d'user de son pouvoir et de sa puissance. Elle jouit d'une certaine réputation en Enfer. Elle est un astucieux et très beau mélange entre une femme belle et élégante, et le papillon machaon _._ Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est connue pour être brutale, même en Enfer. En échange de son âme, Bayonetta a gagné un énorme pouvoir et une immense sagesse (qui reste encore à prouver).

Elle apparaît donc comme une femme avec des attributs de papillon, portant une robe mauve assez serrée et ouverte sur ses jambes. Le haut est tout aussi ouvert, avec juste des bandes de tissu mauve pour soutenir la poitrine, allant de la ceinture au col. Elle a la peau bleue, c'est un point important. Elle porte aussi des talons hauts mauves, et porte des sortes de longues manches mauves qui vont jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de ses majeurs, surmontés par des accessoires représentant soit des piques, soit des piques rouges, soit des papillons, sur ses phalanges. Ce qui saute aux yeux, aussi, c'est qu'elle porte une sorte de casque ou couronne ressemblant à un gros papillon, sur le crâne, avec des décorations dorées et pointues sur le front. Sous ça, on peut voir qu'elle possède des yeux rouges. Cela va sans dire qu'elle est immense, si on prend en compte que nos sorcières font la taille de son avant-bras.

 **Le saviez-vous ?** : _Madama Butterlfy_ est le titre d'une pièce éponyme de Giacomo Puccini, elle-même basée sur une histoire courte du même nom de John Luther Long. Dans les deux cas, il est question d'une jeune japonaise du nom de Chōchō fin XIX début XX qui épouse un officier Américain. L'officier Pinkerton, l'ayant épousée par simple convenance, repart rapidement, laissant sa jeune épouse derrière lui. Trois ans passent et elle donne naissance à leur fils unique, tout en restant persuadée que son époux reviendrait. Il faut savoir que dans les deux œuvres, elle est rejetée de sa famille, laissant donc une jeune femme de même pas vingt ans, seule, avec une servante et un enfant en bas âge. Trois ans après le mariage et le départ de l'officier, celui-ci revient avec une épouse américaine. Dans les deux versions, il se refuse à affronter Chōchō, mais est d'accord pour prendre leur enfant avec lui. Dans la nouvelle, Chōchō tente de se suicider mais se ravise à la dernière minute en entendant son enfant pleurer. Le lendemain, quand l'épouse américaine du major vient voir la famille pour prendre l'enfant, la maison est vide. Dans la pièce, la jeune mère fait ses adieux à son fils, lui bande les yeux avant de lui mettre un drapeau américain dans les mains, avant de se suicider avec le couteau d'hara-kiri de son père.

 **\- Madama Khepri :** Cette démone apparaît normalement dans _Bayonetta_ 2, comme étant celle avec qui la sorcière Rosa a passé son contrat. Dans cette fiction, elle est la partenaire actuelle d'Ann (cela ne doit pas poser beaucoup de problème, puisque Rosa est morte durant la chasse aux sorcières, donc bien avant le début de cette histoire). Elle est aussi nommée comme la Protectrice du temps. Elle contrôle le temps et le soleil, et on raconte qu'elle peut déterminer le destin d'une personne en regardant la longueur de l'ombre de cette personne formée par la lumière du monde des morts. En échange de son âme donc, Ann a accès à un savoir presque infini du temps, et des techniques secrètes pour le contrôler.

Pour ce qui est de son apparence, Khepri est aussi verte que Madama Butterfly est mauve. Verte foncée, avec des touches de doré sur ses ailes et ses vêtements. Son thème est le scarabée, on le retrouve sur ses chaussures, et sa coiffe représente les cornes de l'insecte. Ses ailes ont le même aspect translucide et fin que le scarabée, en plus d'arborer des motifs assez complexes qu'on retrouve sur sa peau. Pour ce qui est de sa tenue, le vert et l'or sont de rigueur, avec un peu de noir. Elle reste un peu plus révélatrice que celle de Madama Butterfly, reprenant un thème à la fois égyptien et indien.

Petite anecdote du jeu : les joueurs le savent, et les autres le découvriront, Madama Butterfly et Madama Khepri ne sont pas les seules démones du jeu. La troisième, Madama Styx, reprend beaucoup du modèle de Madama Butterfly. Cela fait donc de Madama Khepri une démone unique. Pour cette simple raison, en jouant _Bayonetta_ 2 avec Rosa, elle n'apparaît jamais en invocation complète (trop de contraintes). Dans les scènes où elle aurait dû être présente, c'est Madama Butterfly qui est invoquée. Elle est aussi la seule à avoir des connexions avec le soleil, domaine réservé aux Anges, normalement. Elle est donc un mélange assez étrange des deux mondes que sont l'ombre et la lumière (cela explique le cas de Rosa ou l'ascendance de Bayonetta).

 **Le saviez-vous ? :** Cette démone est inspirée du dieu égyptien Khépri (le soleil en devenir/ celui qui vient à l'existence) qui est associé au soleil et aussi le symbole de la renaissance. Il est représenté par un homme à tête de scarabée ou comme un scarabée poussant devant lui le disque soleil (tel le scarabée bousier). Au cours de la journée, il deviendra successivement Rê (le soleil au zénith) puis à Atoum (le soleil au couchant). Son temple était à Héliopolis (ceux qui ont des notions de grec reconnaîtront ça comme la Cité du Soleil). Il faut aussi savoir que Khepri a deux sources possibles : _kheperer_ qui est le scarabée et _kheper_ qui est le verbe « venir de l'existence ».

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **Fairness :** c'est un ange qui est une sorte de mélange entre un chien et un dragon de métal. Il a une peau en fusion et il est aussi recouvert de flammes pour bien en rajouter. Il faut pas oublier les ailes, bien entendu. Si vous attendez un miracle, faut vous en prendre à lui, parce que c'est lui qui les administre. Les flammes sont le symbole de son courage.

 **Traduction Enochian :**

 **BOGIRA VAORESA ACOCASAHE :** Règne sur le temps

 **NANBA** : épine


	5. Vertu Cardinal de Fortitude

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons affronté un Boss ! Yep ! Premier boss du jeu ! Si c'est pas merveilleux...**

 **Enfin, ceci étant dit, je vous remercie encore et toujours de suivre la lecture de cette fiction.**

 **Sakura-chan :** J'ai dit « beaucoup », pas tout le monde. Smoker fait juste parti de ceux qui ont les yeux en face des trous et savent faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille (contrairement à un certain Genkotsu dans une fic que je suis en train de concocter).

 **Louvette68 :** Luffy est au courant. Je sais plus si j'en parle ou pas dans les chapitres fait et à venir de ce point, mais j'ai prévu de toute façon un Omake sur la rencontre avec Bayonetta qui expliquera comment Luffy peut savoir que sa sœur est toujours chez les vivants... même si elle a vendu son âme à Madama Khepri. / Des nouvelles armes ? Tu en veux, eh bien sache que _Bayonetta_ 1 compte pas moins de _onze armes_ en tout, sans compter l'équivalent de certains pour Jeanne, ou les armes spécifiques aux monstres que l'ont peut parfois ramasser, comme les bâtons des Affinities par exemple, ou les épées des Ardors. Certes, ces armes là, contrairement aux onze autres, ont une certaine durabilité, mais ça reste tout de même des armes. Et je ne parle pas des armes ajouté avec la remastérisation du jeu pour la Wii U qui offre des costumes de personnages de Nitendo, et à deux reprises, leurs armes (que ceux qui ont joué Bayonetta en mode nain de jardin géant vert, et une Master Sword en main, lève la patte).

* * *

Les deux sorcières se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard, quand le soleil commença à taper plus violemment sur l'endroit. En s'étirant, elles regardèrent un peu plus où elles étaient. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de crevasse lisse et herbeuse. Elles marchèrent donc au fond, dans ce qui devait être le seul chemin accessible, jusqu'à arriver sur des marches. Légèrement envahies par la végétation. La partie basse de ce large escalier donnait sur la mer, et avait été détruite par le temps et la météo. La partie haute menait loin dans les falaises.

Les deux femmes restèrent un instant à regarder les quelques flammes visibles depuis là où elles étaient, puis, sans se consulter, empruntèrent le seul chemin possible, sautant par-dessus ce qui avait dû être des arches, mais qui n'était à présent que des piliers de roche renversés et en morceaux, sur le chemin.

Elles finirent par arriver à un énorme édifice très bien conservé malgré le passage du temps.

Colisée.

\- C'est un lieu de vénération, nota Ann en voyant la brume qui s'échappait lentement du Colisée.

\- Non, vraiment ? se moqua gentiment Bayonetta.

Ann roula ses yeux dans ses orbites et jeta un œil à la lumière divine qui inondait l'édifice devant elles. C'était pas permis qu'un lieu pareil puisse exister. Ann se frotta nerveusement les bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule. Il y avait même des plumes d'anges qui flottaient doucement dans le vent.

Les deux sorcières s'avancèrent dans les ruines, entrant dans l'édifice.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda Bayonetta avec un petit sourire en faisant tourner une sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas peur… je suis simplement pas rassurée… nuança Ann. Et j'y vois vraiment rien de loin, c'est grave à ce stade.

Elles avancèrent de quelques pas avant que le Haki d'Ann ne réagisse, lui faisant donner une petite tape sur le bras de sa camarade.

\- **C'est vrai. Notre destin est lié au monde démoniaque et je partage votre vif intérêt en la matière.**

Fortitudo semblait de retour. Les deux femmes le virent volant un peu au-dessus du mur du Colisée, leur tournant le dos et discutant avec quelqu'un, apparemment.

\- **Cependant, si elles meurent avant d'arriver à nous, alors, cette conversation n'aura servi à rien.**

Bayonetta lui tira dessus, tirant un soupir blasé à Ann. On la referait pas, la vieille sadique.

\- Il y a longtemps, da ne ? J'espérais qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant un petit moment…

L'une des têtes de dragon se tourna vers eux, avant que l'ange en lui-même pivote pour leur faire face.

\- **Comme c'est gentil de m'épargner de devoir te chercher, Bayonetta. Je vois que tu as toujours avec toi la jeunette qui a triché avec la mort deux fois déjà.**

 **-** Marine Ford, je peux comprendre que l'on considère ça comme tricher avec la mort, mais la première fois, je visualise pas… marmonna Ann.

\- **Je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion passé** **e** **et mon manque d'hospitalité.**

\- Me réponds pas, c'est pas grave… soupira la pirate en enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Bayonetta s'avança un peu plus en jouant avec la sucette dans sa bouche en disant :

\- Je suis certaine que tu sauras te montrer plus accueillant, cette fois.

\- **On m'a informé qu'une survivante de la chasse aux sorcières résistait à notre règne. Il est clair que son lien avec l'enfer tourmente cette pauvre âme au point qu'elle a cherché une âme innocente avec qui partage** **r** **ce lourd fardeau.**

Ann regarda l'ange interloquée. On n'avait _jamais_ dit d'elle qu'elle avait une âme innocente !

\- **Si vous êtes** **ces tristes créatures** **, laissez-moi vous libérer de vos supplices.**

Bayonetta retira sa sucette de sa bouche et la regarda un instant avant de recommencer de à la suçoter.

Bam !

L'ange s'interrompit sous la balle qui lui égratigna la joue.

Ann souffla sur le canon de son flingue encore un peu fumant.

\- Shitsure, on a oublié de dire pourquoi on tue les gens de ton espèce, s'excusa Ann avec un sourire sauvage et pourtant innocent. Tu lui expliques, Bayonetta ?

\- Mais avec plaisir, Ann-chan ! Vous êtes bien trop moche avec vos têtes de monstre. C'est une faveur que l'on vous fait.

 **\- Hahahaha… vous nous défi** **ez avec vos arts maléfiques ?! Jeune ou vieille, peu importe votre âge, vous sorcières** **ne retenez jamais la leçon…**

Les sorcières le firent taire en lui tirant dessus de nouveau.

\- La ferme et du vent, tête de plume, exigea Bayonetta.

- **Vous l'aurez voulu…**

Les deux sorcières sautèrent en arrière pour atterrir sur un des bas étages du Colisée, esquivant la boule de feu que leur jeta l'ange. Elles se mirent l'une loin de l'autre, sans cesser de tirer. Si l'ange voulait les avoir, il devrait diviser ses deux têtes de dragon. Qu'il se concentre sur l'une des filles, l'autre se ferait un plaisir de le dresser. Quand les têtes étaient assez proches, les deux femmes usaient de leurs cheveux pour invoquer les poings de la Démone avec qui elles avaient passé un contrat.

\- Ann-chan ! Tu t'en sors ?! cria Bayonetta en esquivant une tête de dragon pour déclencher le Witch Time.

\- Je vois qu'un gros truc flou pour la tête principale, mais le reste ça peut aller ! lui répondit Ann. J'ai vraiment besoin de mes lunettes !

Un uppercut de Madama Butterfly sonna l'ange, le faisant tomber dans l'arène dans un amas de plumes. Les deux sorcières se jetèrent dans le vide, usant de leurs ailes pour ralentir la chute, avant de doucher de poings et de talons de leur contrat l'ange qui se débattit mollement, toujours dans le gaz. Elles finirent par poser le pied sur le sol de l'arène et esquivèrent de leur mieux les têtes de dragon, essayant de ne pas se faire envoyer voler. L'ange se dressa sur ses pattes, et bientôt, il prit son envol, évitant de justesse la chaussure à talon de Madama Khepri.

\- Tu le sens ? demanda Bayonetta en perdant de vu l'ange.

\- Oui ! Par ici !

Ann entraîna Bayonetta sur un tas de gravats, esquivant de justesse le jet de lave que lança la tête principale de l'ange, qui venait de se poser sur un des murs du Colisée. Là, elles sautèrent sur un morceau de sol qui s'était détaché sous un geyser de lave, avant de sauter sur un nouveau, puis encore un autre, comme si c'était un escalier, grimpant jusqu'à l'ange en Witch Time. Elles réussirent à courir sur le visage énorme de la créature avant de pouvoir s'accrocher à la tête de dragon ornée d'un joyau bleu. Dans un suplex arrière couplé d'un énorme effort, elles envoyèrent l'ange à terre, le sonnant au passage. Elles se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et en serrant les dents, elles bandèrent leurs muscles pour soulever l'ange de nouveau et l'envoyer taper contre le sol, par-dessus leur épaule.

Encore une fois, elles bandèrent leurs forces et balancèrent le monstre encore une fois par-dessus leur épaule. Dire que ce truc était plus gros qu'un géant…

Un dernier effort, et cette fois, la tête ne le supporta pas. Elle fut arrachée dans une gerbe de sang, tirant un hurlement innommable de l'ange. Alors que la tête coupée s'agitait toujours, des bras sombres jaillirent par dizaines du sang et s'accrochèrent à lui, avant de l'entraîner en enfer.

Les deux sorcières évacuèrent la zone pour ne pas se faire blesser par les spasmes de la créature blessée qui, difficilement, se retourna pour revenir sur ses pattes.

\- Ohoh… souffla Bayonetta en voyant l'ange ouvrir la bouche.

Et avec raison parce que la boule de feu qu'il jeta changea le reste du sol en lave. Les deux sorcières parvinrent juste à temps à trouver refuge sur un tas de gravats.

\- Occupe-le ! demanda Ann en réunissant son énergie pour tracer un sigil en l'air.

Bayonetta se plaça devant Ann, la cachant, continuant de tirer sur l'ange.

\- J'espère que tu as une idée de génie, parce qu'il vient vers nous et on est coincées ! siffla Bayonetta en essayant de faire reculer l'ange en invoquant des poings.

\- Yep !

Ann marmonna une formule en Enochian et le temps s'arrêta, avant de se rembobiner, les ramenant sur le pont où elles étaient auparavant (qui avait été pour le coup réparé avec le sol). L'ange cligna des yeux en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé et rugit en repartant à l'attaque. C'était repartit pour un tour, avec cette fois, juste une tête de dragon pour les embêter. Et les choses étaient difficiles. Si avant, il pouvait concentrer une tête sur chaque sorcière, cette fois, elles étaient toutes les deux sur la même.

Pour la seconde fois, le combat les ramena à terre et elles recommencèrent à l'attaquer. Sauf que Bayonetta manqua de se faire bouffer. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à sortir de la gueule du monstre, restant accrochée à ses crocs, pour tirer dans la gorge de la tête de dragon. Puis elle sauta, fit une cabriole en l'air pour lui donner un bon coup de pied sous la mâchoire inférieure, avant de prendre la fuite. L'ange vacilla et reprit son envol.

\- Ann-chan, on le refait ! appela Bayonetta en voyant l'ange ouvrir la tête.

Ann hocha la tête.

Ils n'apprenaient jamais. Fortitudo n'avait pas saisi que si une technique ne marchait pas une première fois, elle ne marcherait pas une seconde fois.

Et cette fois encore, en Witch Time, les deux sorcières grimpèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'ange, escaladèrent son visage et s'accrochèrent à la tête de dragon rouge dans le léger cliquetis des bijoux dorés de l'ange.

Et un suplex !

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Adjugé vendu pour les enfers !

La tête tressauta dans l'étau des bras infernaux qui l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs.

Difficilement, toujours en hurlant de douleur, l'ange se remit sur ses pattes.

\- Oh, un mancho ! se moqua Ann.

Elle se prit une claque derrière le crâne.

\- On se moque pas.

\- Et si je dis qu'il est moche ?

\- Acceptable.

L'ange s'envola et poussa un hurlement.

\- Ohoh…

\- Cette fois, ton ohoh est justifié, Ann-chan.

Le Colisée fut totalement arraché de l'île. Il s'éleva dans les airs et tomba en ruine. Ann perdit son chapeau, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

Là, ça n'allait pas. Pas ce chapeau !

Poursuivie par Bayonetta, elle se mit à courir sur le mur en chute, sauta d'un gravats à un autre et finit par rattraper son chapeau fétiche, faisant une roulade sur un autre morceau de Colisée, pour se relever immédiatement.

Bayonetta applaudit avec un sourire la classe qu''Ann avait en remettant son couvre-chef.

Mais elles n'en avaient pas fini. L'ange fonça sur elles, donnant des coups de boule sur leur support en espérant les faire tomber, ou alors, il essayait de les embrocher sur d'étranges piques noires. Ou encore, il leur crachait du feu à la figure. Il finit par prendre du recul et se posa brutalement sur le morceau de mur, manquant d'écraser les deux sorcières qui esquivèrent à temps avec un Witch Time en prime, avant que la créature ne prenne de nouveau son envol.

Puis, elle se retourna, essayant de les avoir par un coup de queue.

Mauvaise idée.

Avec leur force conjointe, elles arrivèrent à immobiliser la queue dans leurs bras.

Bayonetta le lâcha, laissant Ann le faire tournoyer avant de le jeter au loin, pour reculer, laissant la place à la plus vieille.

\- **A Graa Ors** !

Les cheveux de Bayonetta se dressèrent et passèrent la porte des enfers au-dessus de sa tête, pour ressortir de l'autre côté en formant rapidement un énorme et gigantesque oiseau infernal, aux plumes noires auréolées de mauve et rouge. Ses yeux turquoise étaient chacun entouré de trois plus petits et sa tête était ornée d'une crête de pointes rouges.

Avec un cri monstrueux, l'oiseau étendit ses ailes et fonça sur l'ange, le saisissant dans ses serres, pour le plaquer à un mur. Il lui picora la face plusieurs fois, avant de pousser un autre cri pour le transpercer de son bec, brisant la roche derrière au passage.

L'oiseau disparut.

Bayonetta et Ann sautèrent sur d'autres rochers qui partirent en chute libre vers le sol, les maniant comme des planches de surf dans les airs, percutant d'autres rochers qui furent envoyés vers la figure de l'ange.

Un petit saut pour voir les dégâts causés par l'oiseau, et les deux femmes terminèrent leur course sur un morceau de Colisée. Ann claqua des doigts et le temps reprit son court, faisant que les rochers percutèrent avec violence la tête de l'ange (comment pouvait-il être encore vivant avec l'énorme trou qu'il avait dans la tête ?).

\- Ara, c'est bizarre, mais t'es mignon quand tu cris, sourit Bayonetta en savourant une nouvelle sucette.

\- **La prophétie disait vrai…** dit difficilement l'ange **. Votre pouvoir… incroyable…**

\- Prophétie ? répéta Bayonetta. Explique-toi.

\- **Je me nomme Fortitudo… et j'offre cet humble sacrifice… afin de ressusciter notre… Créatrice… Que la grâce… de Jubileus notre Créatrice… soit avec vous… dans votre périple…**

Il ne put rien dire de plus qu'une porte des enfers s'ouvrit dans le ciel et des mains en sortirent pour se saisir de l'ange et l'embarquer dans leur monde.

Ann et Bayonetta se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. La plus vieille se débarrassa de son bâton de sucette qu'elle avait fini et ensemble, elles se jetèrent dans le vide.

 _« Ma très chère enfant… n'aie crainte car je veille sur toi.._ »

Encore cette voix…

 _« Poursuis ton chemin »_

\- Bayonetta ? appela Ann.

\- Rien…

* * *

Tout le monde baissa ses jumelles, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comment ce lieu Saint qu'était le Colisée avait-il pu finir dans le ciel et en mille morceaux ?

Smoker, lui, suivait autre chose.

Les deux femmes de tout à l'heure avaient affronté un étrange monstre ensemble pour finir par le vaincre, apparemment, avant de se jeter sans peur dans le vide.

Il finit par baisser ses jumelles.

Aucun doute, l'une d'elle était bien Portgas D. Ann.

* * *

 **Enochian :**

 **A Graa Ors :** The moon of Darkness

 _ **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**_

 **Audito :** Aussi connu comme les Cardinales des Vertus. Si on réparti les anges en général en trois Sphères, les Audito sont _au-dessus_ de la première Sphères. Ils n'y a personne de plus puissant qu'eux dans les rangs angéliques, outre les Sages de Lumen ou la Déesse Jubelieus elle-même. Rodin, quand il était encore un ange, faisait aussi parti du club très select de ceux qui sont plus fort que les Audito. On peut les comparé aux divines version des Madama (si vous êtes d'accord, et là, je m'adresse aux connaisseurs). Ils sont considérés comme la manifestation de la volonté divine. On en dénombre quatre qui seront découverts présentés au fur et à mesure de leur apparition.

 **Le saviez-vous ?:** Les quatre vertus représentés par les Audito sont celles de la philosophie grec, mais aucun d'eux ne reprend les trois principales vertus chrétiennes (Spe (Espoir) ; Fide (Foi) ; Caritas (Amour)), malgré le fait que le jeu note une large inspiration dans cette religion avec principalement l'idée d'Enfer et Paradis.

 **Fortitudo :** Il s'agit du premier Audito rencontrer dans le jeu. C'est notamment l'ange rencontré dans le Flash-Back du chapitre deux, celui toujours présent durant les Flash-Back représentant la chasse aux sorcières. Donc, en tant que Audito, il est donc un Cardinal d'une vertu. Ici, c'est la Fortitude. Il est aussi appelé 'Celui qui apporte la Flamme'. Il est désigné comme le Général de l'ennemi public numéro un de l'histoire, si je puis dire (je ne le nommerai pas, pour ne pas spoiler).

Physiquement parlant, comme les autre Audito, Fortitudo a une taille colossale. Oh oui. Environ la même taille que Oars, si ce n'est un peu plus grand. Donc, cette chose qui est censé être un ange n'a pas été gâté par la nature. Pour les mains, il a deux têtes de dragons recouverts d'amures et décorés d'un joyaux sur le front. La partie gauche est bleu et celle de droite est rouge. Il a bien entendu les pattes de dragons qui vont avec, une de chaque côté. Le tout est relié à une énorme tête à l'envers qui lui sert de torse, et de derrière laquelle sortent les ailes. C'est de là qu'il parle et contrôle tout son corps.

Yep, une sacrée œuvre d'art.

 **Le saviez-vous ?:** Fortitudo représente l'élément du Feu, et en plus d'être le visage de la Vertue de Fortitude, il est associé au courage et à la force. Il est aussi largement inspiré par l'Archange Michael qui est lui aussi associé au feu et qui mène les armées divines, en plus d'être un des anges dont la représentation est la plus proéminente.

Le plus bizarre reste néanmoins le fait que malgré qu'il soit censé encourager les personnes dans le trouble, à chaque conversation avec Bayonetta, il essaye de la découragé de sa voie pour la tournée dans leur camp. Même si ces insultes décourageantes sont une façon d'encourager Bayonetta à l'affronter bien plus férocement, il faut vraiment être attentif et tordu pour le comprendre. Autre chose qui contraste avec son rôle, c'est bien qu'il ne soit pas un couard, il a une nette préférence à vouloir éviter la violence, et dans beaucoup de ses batailles, il tente de prendre le large quand la situation devient hors de contrôle.


	6. La Terre Sainte Perdue

**Salut à tous, voici un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui. Alors, en plus de nos invités que sont Smoker et Luka, nous continuons notre exploration de Vigrid, à la poursuite de la mémoire perdue de Bayonetta.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité.**

* * *

\- Encore un disque, vous voulez vraiment me faire trimer… commenta Rodin en voyant les sorcières débarquer dans son bar avec le vinyle doré. Pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi, je m'ennuyais de toute façon.

\- _Fantaisie Impromptue_ de Chopin, version angélique, lut Ann.

Et elle fit glisser le disque sur le comptoir.

\- Enzo est passé, il a fait réparer rapidement tes lunettes.

\- Miracle, comme ça, mademoiselle ne se plaindra pas de ne rien voir, sourit Bayonetta.

Ann lui tira la langue alors que Rodin mettait le disque sur le gramophone, avant de s'en aller en enfer.

Les deux femmes écoutèrent les voix angéliques ajoutées au morceau de piano en attendant le retour de Rodin qui fut recraché au bout d'un moment.

\- C'était chaud cette fois… haleta Rodin en se relevant. Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à maîtriser ce petit voyou, faîtes attention à vous les filles… Je vous présente Kulshedra ! En cadeau, j'ai ceci… ça ira très bien avec…

Et il déposa un flacon de parfum mauve à côté du fouet à l'allure de serpent rouge rosé sur le comptoir.

\- Merci Rodin. Je vais garder le fouet, c'est un jouet trop dangereux pour toi, Ann-chan.

Ann chaussa ses lunettes réparées et regarda Bayonetta d'un air interdit, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter le bar.

\- Ann… j'ai eu un appel de ton médecin de bord… elle veut te voir. Et _vite_. Tu as raté ta visite médicale, apparemment.

\- Dis ça à Bayonetta, marmonna Ann. Cassandra va me scalper.

Bayonetta eut un petit rire pour tout commentaire.

* * *

\- Les Vallées du Croissant et de l'Aube ! annonça Ann.

\- Tu sais où nous sommes ?

\- _Marco_ sait où nous sommes. Quand tu m'as dit qu'on partait pour Vigrid, si j'ai demandé ce détour par le _Newgate_ , c'était pour savoir si on avait une carte de Vigrid dans le stock de celles que j'ai récupérées avec Namur, dans les ruines du _Moby Dick,_ et qui ont été refaites.

Ann brandit la carte qu'elle avait en main avec un petit sourire.

\- Et moi qui me demandais où nous étions… soupira Bayonetta.

Elle observa les ruines aux alentours qui laissaient une ambiance mystique dans le paysage.

\- J'espère avoir un vol en première classe la prochaine fois, au moins…

Ann lui jeta un regard blanc et secoua la tête.

\- Ne, Bayonetta, tu le sens comme moi ? demanda Ann en commençant à s'avancer sur le chemin.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que nous sommes en terrain Umbra.

Bayonetta suivit lentement Ann, emplissant ses poumons et sentant la magie dans l'air.

\- Oui, il est fort probable que ce fut le terrain d'entraînement des sorcières, à l'époque…

Les deux femmes reculèrent quand un morceau du pont de pierre, qui serpentait dans la vallée, sur lequel elles étaient, s'effondra devant elles, quasiment sur tout le chemin.

Elles se mirent donc à courir, espérant rejoindre un terrain plus solide à temps, avant que tout ne s'effondre, devant sauter parfois par-dessus les gouffres, finissant par arriver sur une placette avec un passage barré d'une grille.

\- Oui, ça m'a tout l'air d'un centre d'entraînement… souffla Ann.

Bayonetta s'approcha de la grille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa ses mains sur les barreaux, sentant la puissante magie qui les alimentait, et plissa les yeux pour voir au bout du couloir. Cet endroit lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

Ann avait tout juste posé son pied sur une marche de l'escalier pas très loin qu'un bruit les alerta, semblable à un rugissement de fauve. Sur une demi-colonne se tenait une étrange créature rouge et or, recouverte de flammes, avec des griffes proéminentes. Sa jumelle, version bleue et électrique, apparut sur un autre pilier.

\- Génial, il manquait plus que ça… c'est quoi ces trucs… grogna Ann. Ils disaient pas que c'était aussi animé dans le coin, sur la brochure du voyage.

\- Grace et Glory, indiqua Bayonetta. Seconde Sphère. Grace c'est l'ange en feu, Glory, c'est l'autre. Tu veux lequel ?

\- Je veux bien prendre Grace. Des résidus de Hiken no Ann, wari.

Et ils se jetèrent sur les deux sorcières.

Ils étaient rapides et sauvages, donnant des coups de leurs immenses griffes avec beaucoup de force. Enfin, Glory était plus rapide que Grace qui compensait ça par plus de dégât.

Les deux sorcières se devaient de contrôler un maximum le temps et de séparer les deux anges. Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Contrairement aux autres anges, eux, ils travaillaient en équipe. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sorcières. Entre Ann qui s'amusait à remettre en place Grace en lui tuant le dos grâce aux chaussures à talons de Madama Khepri, et Bayonetta qui riait comme une folle en domptant avec son nouveau fouet le vilain Glory, comme on dompte un tigre... les anges étaient dans la merde, pour parler poliment.

Quand elles en eurent fini avec les anges, Ann ramassa un fragment de disque vinyle.

\- Tu crois que ça marche quand même, si le disque est cassé ? demanda Ann.

\- On ne saura pas si on ne teste pas. Essayons de trouver les autres morceaux, proposa Bayonetta, son fouet sur l'épaule.

\- Range ton fouet, tu me rappelles un peu trop Sadi-chan, merci.

Et sans un autre regard pour la plus vieille, Ann commença à grimper les escaliers.

* * *

Là encore, le chemin s'effondra, les forçant à sortir leurs ailes.

Bonjour l'entretien… ça se voyait que c'était à l'abandon.

Sautant de ruines en chemin solide, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand la pierre s'affaissait brutalement sous leurs pieds, elles firent leur route, arrivant sur une nouvelle place. Alors qu'Ann continuait de marcher, Bayonetta s'immobilisa, regardant quelque chose à ses pieds.

\- Bayonetta ? appela Ann.

Elle la rejoignit, alors que la plus vieille ramassait l'objet doré en question.

\- C'est mon rouge à lèvres.

Clic !

Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent au son du flash et tournèrent la tête dans cette direction.

Luka était là, mitraillant de photos le point où elles avaient trouvé le rouge à lèvres, alors que les deux femmes venaient vers lui.

\- Merde ! Rien… s'agaça Luka en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien sur ses photos.

Forcément, les sorcières étant dans le Purgatoire, il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses les voir sur une vulgaire photo, à moins que tu sois toi-même lié à la magie, ou ne serait-ce qu'un noryokusha, mon coco.

Et en humant, Bayonetta s'amusa à lui dessiner sur le visage avec le rouge à lèvres, lui faisant le bout du nez, un petit rond sur le front et des moustaches de chat.

\- Non mais tu joues à quoi ! s'énerva Luka.

\- _**J'ai déjà vu des filles sans rouge à lèvre**_ _ **s**_ _ **… Ann-chan en est un bel exemple… mais jamais de rouge à lèvre**_ _ **s**_ _ **sans fille,**_ pointa Bayonetta en se faisant entendre depuis le Purgatoire. _**C'est étrange, non Cheshire ?**_

\- _**Le plus étrange**_ _ **,**_ _ **c'est qu'un mec comme lui, tout ce qui a de plus normal, ait réussi à survivre dans cette ville de fou**_ _ **s**_ _ **,**_ commenta Ann de la même manière.

\- _**Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le sujet, Ann-chan. Comment as-tu réussi à survivre ici, Cheshire ?**_

\- Je. M'appelle. LU-KA ! s'énerva le journaliste à la figure de Bayonetta. Et qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'en faire pour moi ? D'ailleurs, t'as vu la sécurité qu'ils ont installée pour le festival de la Résurrection ? C'est vrai, elle n'a lieu que tous les cinq cents ans, faut pas leur en vouloir… Et puis bon, avec un look comme le mien, la sécurité, c'est pas un problème…

Ann eut un reniflement narquois.

\- Mais pour des tueuses comme vous, j'imagine bien ce que vous avez fait des gardes…

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta réfléchissait au sujet de la petite fille qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- _**On a pas vu le moindre garde, juste des monstres hideux et sans la moindre classe. Il faudrait déjà qu'ils parviennent à nous voir pour nous poser souci…**_ commenta Ann.

\- Oui, parce que la défunte Nibantai Taisho revenue d'entre les morts peut pas se balader comme ça sans se faire agresser… marmonna Luka.

 _ **\- Pardon ?!**_

Luka haussa des épaules.

\- J'ai vu dans le reflet de la vitre, sur cette place, l'emblème des Shirohige et une femme brune. Bayonetta te nomme Ann-chan. Je connais pas beaucoup d'Ann avec un emblème des Shirohige à cet endroit précis, outre Portgas D. Ann, la fille de Roger et accessoirement, morte à Marine Ford.

\- _**Tu n'as rien contre le plomb, j'espère. Parce que je vais t'en coller dans la cervelle pour avoir dit que j'étais la fille de Roger !**_

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta réfléchissait toujours à qui était cette fille, quand la voix télépathique et mystérieuse se manifesta de nouveau, lui disant que la gamine était la clef de son avenir, et que pour sauver son âme, elle devrait sauver la gamine.

\- Oh là, tout doux, on se calme… dit Luka. On sait tous que vous êtes venues ici pour quelque chose… mais ce que Bayonetta ne sait pas, c'est que plus elle s'en rapprochera, plus elle aura affaire à moi pour ce qu'elle a fait. Et vous devrez vous expliquer sur tout !

\- _**Objection ! Je dois avoir ton âge, mon gars, si ce n'est être un peu plus jeune que toi ! Ce dont tu accuses Bayonetta date d'il y a vingt ans ! Pourquoi tu me mets dans le même panier !?**_ s'indigna Ann.

\- Parce que vous êtes de la même engeance toutes les deux ! Et je me ferai plaisir de te livrer à la Marine. Harakuryo est ici, et il te renverra à Impel Down. Cette fois, c'est certain, tu n'échapperas pas à la mort, Portgas !

Ann eut un grognement, se retenant de passer le garçon à la lame de Shuraba.

\- Aaaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez !

 _ **\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux ta part ?**_ supposa Bayonetta. ** _Si tu es toujours en vie, on verra si je me sens généreuse…_**

\- Toujours en vie ? Vous êtes peut-être devant moi, mais vous ne vivez pas dans la même réalité.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Ce qui est dommage, parce que la vérité reste la vérité.

Ann commença à tracer un sigil pour rejoindre le plan sur lequel se trouvait Luka pour lui foutre un poing dans la figure, mais Bayonetta l'en empêcha.

\- Tout ce que je vois, quand je te regarde toi, Bayonetta, c'est la vérité qui dit que tu as tué mon oyaji. Je me fiche de ceux qui ne me croient pas, car ils ne pourront pas nier la vérité et c'est cette vérité qui m'épargne de ton joug maléfique.

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta regardait son rouge à lèvres.

\- La vérité me permettra de vous exposer au monde entier ! Et là, je serais vengé.

Il revint vers Bayonetta en continuant son monologue, Ann le suivant à la trace.

\- Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau pour y arriver, car je ne suis pas une sorcière sans cœur comme vous, _moi._

Bayonetta arrangea ses lunettes et avança vers Luka, le forçant à reculer pour le coup à chaque fois qu'il sentait le bout des chaussures de la sorcière sur ses orteils.

\- Ora, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, là, hein ? Me tuer en plein jour !? Eh bien vas-y, ça ne ferait que confirmer ce que je pense de toi. Et euh… tu fendrais le cœur de plein de nanas en faisant ça, tu sais… Claire, Trish, Silvia et Ammy… Ah elle, tu veux pas t'en faire une ennemie, crois-moi ! Sa furie est sans borne !

Bayonetta se jeta sur Luka, le plaquant à terre, le serrant dans ses bras (personne ne fera de commentaire sur la main baladeuse au niveau du fessier, ni sur le nez dans la poitrine). Luka se retrouva donc sur le sol, Bayonetta sur lui, à cheval sur ses hanches et glissa un doigt sur la chemise fatiguée du jeune journaliste avec sensualité, jusqu'à la ceinture.

\- _**Y'a des chambres pour faire ça,**_ pointa Ann.

\- Nani ?!

Bayonetta posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Luka qui avait essayé de se redresser, alors que le sol se mettait à trembler, soulevant de la poussière. L'instant suivant, le pont où ils s'étaient tenus tous les trois s'effondra.

Luka se releva brusquement, mais les sorcières n'étaient pas en vue. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, là où Bayonetta avait posé son doigt et regarda autour de lui.

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et se retourna pour voir Ann pleinement visible lui faire un signe de la main.

\- Hein ?

Sbam !

Luka tomba, assommé, après le coup que lui avait foutu la jeune femme.

\- Ne m'appelle plus la fille de Roger, ahou, grogna Ann. Estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu te péter le nez.

Ann traça un nouveau sigil et retourna dans le Purgatoire, juste à temps car un ange apparut.

\- _Fairness_ version électrique ? supposa Ann.

\- _Fearless_ est son nom, précisa Bayonetta.

\- Hourra…

\- Doucement avec le sarcasme, Ann-chan.

Un autre apparut.

\- Celui-là, c'est un _Fairness_ , pointa Bayonetta.

\- Je prends l'enflammé, je te laisse l'électrifié.

* * *

Smoker s'était fait conduire sur le site du Colisée, et de là, avait réussi à trouver un chemin vers les Vallées du Croissant et de l'Aube. Il s'était guidé par les éclats de voix pour finir par se retrouver seul dans le silence dans d'étranges ruines, priant pour que Tashigi fasse ce qu'il lui demande et ne vienne pas le déranger.

L'endroit était dans un sale état, tombant littéralement en ruine.

Et c'est au milieu de ces ruines qu'il tomba sur ce garçon qui se redressait en grognant, une main sur la tête… le visage accessoirement couvert de rouge à lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Smoker en le rejoignant.

\- J'en ai connu des pires dans mon métier, Smoker-chûjo. Je suis journaliste, je m'en suis reçu plus d'un, des poings dans la figure dans ma carrière… grimaça le jeune homme.

\- C'est courant pour la presse d'user de rouge à lèvres pour se camoufler dans des ruines ?

\- Enfoirée de Bayonetta, tu vas me le payer…

Le jeune homme chercha dans son manteau un mouchoir et s'essuya tant bien que mal le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ? demanda Smoker en fumant tranquillement ses cigares.

\- Je suis pas un _gamin_. Je m'appelle Luka et je poursuis celle qui a tué mon père sous mes yeux quand j'étais gosse. La même personne qui m'a, au passage, dessiné sur le visage.

Smoker haussa les sourcils.

\- Et vous ? demanda Luka.

\- Je cherche des explications sur les destructions dans Vigrid tout en poursuivant un fantôme.

Luka le regarda d'un air interdit, puis eut un sourire en sortant son appareil photo.

\- Vous êtes un noryokusha, non ?

\- Ouais, et ?

Luka lui tendit son appareil numérique.

\- Le fantôme que vous cherchez, est-ce qu'il est sur cette photo ?

Smoker prit l'appareil et observa la photo en question. On y voyait Bayonetta, à genoux, ramassant son rouge à lèvres, et Ann juste à côté, les bras croisés, l'attendant visiblement. Il en laissa tomber ses cigares de surprise.

\- Yes, j'ai réussi à les avoir ! fit Luka avec un geste victorieux.

Smoker le regarda.

\- Elles ne sont pas sur le même plan que nous, d'où le fait que seuls les noryokusha peuvent les voir. Je poursuis Bayonetta depuis un long moment. Avant aujourd'hui, je savais pas que la défunte Nibantai Taisho était une sorcière, elle–aussi. Mais ça expliquerait qu'elle ait pu survivre à Marine Ford.

\- Sorcière ?

\- Si nous faisions équipe pour les retrouver ? proposa Luka. Je vous expliquerai tout en chemin. Ça pourra vous sembler tirer par les cheveux, mais c'est la vérité. Je sais comment retrouver Bayonetta, et par extension, Portgas.

* * *

\- C'est quoi cet objet ? demanda Ann en montrant le long chemin de métal rouillé, recourbé, qui terminait la voie, le tout surmonté d'un anneau.

\- Je crois que c'était un objet utilisé par les sorcières pour observer les étoiles, répondit Bayonetta. Même s'il est rouillé, il a l'air de très bonne facture.

La plus vieille se dirigea vers un vieux mécanisme pas très loin et tourna la roue en son centre, provoquant des étincelles électriques mauves.

Un tour.

Une aura magique commença à s'élever de la machine.

Deux tours.

Un cadran s'ouvrit, montrant un dessin du ciel avec le soleil.

Trois tours.

L'image dans le cadran commença à bouger pour faire apparaître un ciel nocturne.

En réponse, le ciel au-dessus de la tête des sorcières devint nuit.

\- Juste pour ça, je crois que j'aime bien être une sorcière, sourit Ann.

\- Nous sommes les Superviseuses du Temps, Ann-chan, lui pointa Bayonetta alors que la lune perçait les nuages.

Réagissant au ciel nocturne, l'anneau de tout à l'heure se mit à luire d'une lueur mauve et une sorte de champ de force translucide apparut en son centre.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut passer par là, annonça Bayonetta.

\- Je peux poser une question très stupide ? demanda Ann.

Bayonetta la regarda en jouant avec la sucette dans sa bouche.

\- On cherche quoi, là ? On est venues à Vigrid pour trouver une trace du caillou qui va avec la pierre sur ta montre, afin de former les Yeux du Monde. Et là, on est au milieu de ruines datant d'avant la chasses aux sorcières… On s'éloigne pas trop de notre objectif ?

\- Je cherche pas la pierre en priorité, je cherche _qui_ je suis, Ann-chan. Et si pour ça, explorer des ruines est nécessaire, je le ferai. C'est bon ?

Ann eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et suivit Bayonetta au travers l'anneau (ignorant au passage le petit rire qu'elle était certaine d'avoir entendu venir de son ombre). De là, elles furent projetées au travers du ciel, dans un courant d'air horizontal qui traversa des pics recouverts de brume cachant on ne savait quoi, afin de rejoindre l'autre bout de la vallée. Elles percutèrent un mur, les pieds en avant et retombèrent à terre. Le soleil revint presque immédiatement, les laissant sur les frères Grace et Glory.

Pendant le combat, Ann se demanda intérieurement pourquoi les anges leur tombaient dessus. Est-ce qu'ils étaient juste en poste dans le plan paradisiaque et passaient dans le Purgatoire quand ils les sentaient ou est-ce que quelqu'un les surveiller surveiller et leur envoyait autant d'adversaires. Mais dans quel but ? Protéger quelque chose ? Les tester ? Les éradiquer ?

Ann écrasa son adversaire sous un talon de Madama Khepri, y mettant tout son agacement dans l'action.

\- **Alcrete** ! invoqua Bayonetta.

Glory qui avait voulu venger son pote, s'était jeté sur Ann, avant de se faire attraper dans un appareil de torture de métal qu'avait invoqué Bayonetta. Appareil composé de deux mains géantes en face à face, sur un socle, unies l'une à l'autre par une vis, l'ange étant coincé entre les deux mains. Ann grimpa sur l'appareil alors que Bayonetta donna un coup de pied dans la manivelle qui commandait les mains, les faisant se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Ann accentua l'action en poussant de son pied et …

Splash !

L'ange avait eu beau essayer de repousser les deux mains, rien à faire, il avait fini par se retrouver écrasé entre elles. A cet instant, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient jointes comme en une prière.

Ann sauta en arrière quand l'appareil disparut.

\- Voilà qui est fait. Dépêchons, nous avons encore du chemin à faire, fit Bayonetta.

Pas qu'elles eurent le temps d'aller bien loin car d'autres anges apparurent.

\- Tiens, de nouveaux joueurs, c'est quoi ceux-là ? demanda Ann en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

\- Un groupe _d'Harmony_.

Vraiment, les créatures du Paradis étaient très bizarres. Ces trucs étaient blancs, voûtés, mélange de raie-manta et de scorpion dotés de deux bras. La partie supérieure faisant penser au diable de mer était faite d'une sorte de manteau doré doté d'un masque blanc pour la tête (pas de cou de visible) plus des plumes ou des cheveux qui sortaient de dessous, dans le dos, de couleur verte, avec, pour décorer le tout, des joyaux rouges.

Bayonetta fit claquer son fouet et Ann fendit l'air avec une lame volante de son épée. Les deux sorcières allaient en découdre.

\- Je vais me les faire à la tronçonneuse, je sens, annonça Ann en sautant en l'air.

\- Fais-toi plaisir ! rit Bayonetta.

Ann trancha une aile d'un ange de son épée et réussit à se hisser sur sa tête.

\- **Adrpan** _!_ siffla-t-elle, les bras levés, son épée attachée dans son dos dans un fourreau de cheveux.

Une tronçonneuse apparut entre ses mains et faisant rugir le moteur, elle abaissa l'objet vers la tête de l'ange qui tenta de l'en empêcher. Rien à faire, il se retrouva bientôt coupé en deux. Alors qu'Ann tombait à terre, elle jeta son arme vers Bayonetta qui donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer s'encastrer dans la poitrine d'un deuxième, le tuant sur le coup. Cela libéra le passage pour le fouet qui se chargea de s'enrouler autour du cou de la dernière victime pour la plus grande joie de la sadique de première qui ramena sa proie à elle pour l'achever.

\- Ann-chan, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Bayonetta montra ce qu'elle avait ramassé sur l'ange : un autre morceau de vinyle qu'elle envoya à la plus jeune. Ann sortit leur premier morceau et les compara.

\- Ils se complètent, mais il en manque un bout.

Elle rangea les deux morceaux et souffla un bon coup. Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers de ce qui devait être un escalier et regardèrent l'étrange courant d'air qui le parcourait.

\- Un vent aussi compact, c'est dangereux. Si on se fait prendre, on pourrait être grièvement blessées, nota Ann. Déjà vu ça, avant. Je me suis retrouvée avec un bras en moins, et heureusement que j'étais encore une logia à l'époque.

On aurait dit plus des sortes de serpents ou de lombrics faits de vent, qu'autre chose. Et ça tournoyait autour de l'escalier.

\- Eh bien, on va essayer de pas se faire chopper, nota Bayonetta.

Elle tira du vide leurs ingrédients alchimiques et composa de quoi faire deux giga grosses sucettes vertes. Elle jeta le bâton de sa sucette à la fraise et glissa l'une des sucettes vertes dans sa bouche, avant de donner l'autre à Ann qui la remercia. Elles se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et foncèrent sur l'escalier, sautant par-dessus le premier courant d'air, esquivant un second qui serpentait vers le haut avant de faire demi-tour, révélant des yeux bleus électriques. Elles continuèrent de courir jusqu'à arriver en haut de l'escalier, dans une zone où les courants d'air ne s'aventurèrent pas. Juste devant ladite porte on trouvait un étrange sceau dans le sol, décoré de rouge, qui s'affaissait légèrement sous le poids des deux sorcières.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, et qu'il ne s'ouvrira que sous un énorme poids, marmonna Bayonetta.

\- No shit Sherlock... rétorqua Ann.

Elle montra le mur dans lequel était encastrée la porte. Il était parsemé de petites corniches dont une était juste au-dessus de leur tête. Gros indice ici sur quoi faire. Les deux sorcières sautèrent, sortirent leurs ailes, et s'envolèrent jusqu'à la corniche sur laquelle elles se posèrent. Se prenant par la main, elles prirent deux pas d'élan et sautèrent. En atterrissant sur le sceau en spirale, celui-ci laissa échapper une lumière rosée en s'enfonçant brutalement et profondément dans le sol. En réponse, la porte se souleva, leur permettant d'entrer dans une tour.

\- Je sais où on est… je me rappelle de cet endroit… chuchota Bayonetta en regardant la tour nue et austère.

La porte se referma derrière elles, mais elles ne s'en occupèrent pas.

\- Je sais que cet endroit se nomme la Tour de Jörmungandr… continua Bayonetta en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier sur lequel ruisselait de l'eau et commença à le monter quatre à quatre.

C'est cet instant que choisit un ange pour se manifester dans une belle armure rouge et or, avec épée et bouclier.

\- Par Davy Jones, pas _encore_ , laissez-nous souffler, merde ! gémit Ann.

\- C'est un ange de Troisième Sphère, _Ardor_. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Un autre se matérialisa.

\- Pas de jalousie, comme ça ! sourit Bayonetta en sautant de l'escalier sur l'un d'eux.

Le combat dura assez longtemps pour que la lune se lève. Ce qui fut très pratique car l'escalier n'allait pas sur toute la hauteur de la tour, et donc, les sorcières pouvaient marcher sur les murs, et sans risque, qui plus est, vu le nombre de fenêtres qui perçaient l'édifice, la lumière de la lune les abreuvait assez bien pour leur empêcher une belle chute vers le sol. Elles partirent dans une aile jointe à la tour, et durent esquiver les murs gravés en Enochian qui avaient tendance à laisser passer des lumières rougeâtres douloureuses comme il fallait. Elles se baissèrent pour ne pas se prendre en pleine tête un morceau de balustrade qui leur tomba dessus d'on ne savait où, et continuèrent de marcher sur le mur comme des insectes.

\- On devrait songer à faire des travaux, nota Ann en contournant un gros trou dans le mur.

\- Je crois que nous sommes les dernières sorcières qui puissent se plaindre, Ann-chan, pointa Bayonetta.

Elles finirent par grimper sur une portion de mur qui les fit arriver à un mur de métal magique, dans une position plus ou moins normale. Juste sous leurs pieds, une grille de métal ouvragée avec le symbole des sorcières de l'Umbra se referma, leur offrant un véritable sol. Bayonetta tapa dans le mur, mais ça ne semblait pas être suffisant.

\- Oi, Bayonetta !

Bayonetta se retourna pour voir Ann sur une corniche, devant un levier de taille humaine.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer la classe des pirates, Nee-san, sourit Ann avec un air de charmeuse.

Bayonetta posa une main sur ses hanches, tenant le bâton de sa sucette de son autre main, attentive à la connerie de la plus jeune. Ann s'accrocha à une main au levier, avant de passer une jambe autour et de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, son autre bras tendu, entraînant le levier avec elle. Au final, elle avait une pose très suggestive qui fit applaudir Bayonetta.

\- Maaa, Ann-chan, quand tu te comportes comme ça, c'est facile de comprendre pourquoi Marco-chan est tombé pour toi.

Le plafond pivota, avant de dévoiler une ouverture dans laquelle Ann se hissa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda la plus vieille.

\- Deux statues. Je vais activer le Witch Time, tiens-toi prête !

Ann monta dans la pièce cachée et marcha jusqu'aux statues. Elle claqua des doigts, se retrouvant de nouveau en bikini quand ses cheveux se retirèrent pour invoquer deux mains de Madama Khepri afin de soulever les statues de la sorcière et du sage. Faisant à mi-voix le compte à rebours elle fonça retrouver Bayonetta, arrivant juste à temps devant le mur de métal quand l'éclair tomba sur elle. Éclair qu'elle évita d'un cheveu, activant le Witch Time.

Bayonetta ne perdit pas un instant et fracassa le mur, leur permettant de le traverser à temps, le laissant se reformer derrière elles.

Elles se retrouvèrent sur un chemin qui montait en spirale autour d'une multitude de cascades qui dégoulinaient sur la roche, empêchant d'identifier ce que c'était. Elles durent éviter deux courants d'air meurtriers et s'arrêtèrent en voyant quelque chose passer dans le ciel en ondulant.

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Ann.

\- Je crois bien… souffla Bayonetta.

\- Un dragon…

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de la D.

\- Avant ça, on a un détour à faire…

\- Hey ! On vient de voir passer un dragon ! On voit pas ça tous les jours !

Bayonetta attrapa Ann par l'oreille et la rapprocha du bord intérieur, pour voir ce qui semblait être un bassin d'eau géant qui servait d'étape intermédiaire dans la chute de l'eau. Là, elle pointa le doigt vers quelque chose de brillant et d'à peine discernable. Une tombe de sorcière.

Ann cessa de protester et suivit Bayonetta pour aller rendre hommage à la tombe.

Quand une fois fini, elles allaient partir quand la plus vieille ramassa dans l'eau quelque chose qui fit dire à Ann que le détour n'était pas si inutile que ça au final, puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier morceau de _Sonate en Ré_.

Elles reprirent leur ascension, et cette fois, le dragon se joignit à elles, puisqu'il détruisit le passage pour essayer de les faire chuter pendant la montée.

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est un ange, et pas un dragon ! remarqua Bayonetta alors qu'elles essayaient de ne pas tomber dans le vide.

Quand elles arrivèrent en haut (il s'avéra que le passage par lequel elles grimpaient était un serpent taillé dans la roche), la tête se décrocha du haut de la structure principale, les forçant à faire une acrobatie pour atteindre un sol stable. La tête de pierre chuta dans le vide et l'ange rouge et or, qu'Ann avait pris pour un dragon chinois, passa au travers en poussant un hurlement.

\- Oh-oh… Première Sphère… Inspired… identifia Bayonetta.

\- On va s'amuser, souffla Ann en resserrant ses prises sur les _Unforgiven_.

Il tourna dans les airs, autour d'elles, cible facile pour leurs balles, avant de foncer vers elles en leur crachant une boule de feu. Ce fut de peu qu'elles purent lui échapper, mais elles ne parvinrent pas à en profiter pour activer un Witch Time. Au retour, il vint carrément se laisser tomber sur le sol, roulé sur lui-même. Il se déroula brutalement quand il en eut marre de servir de punching-ball, et manqua d'embarquer Bayonetta avec lui quand il reprit le ciel.

C'était d'un tout autre niveau, ça se sentait. Il était intelligent, astucieux, et vicieux. Parfois, il faisait plonger ses mâchoires vers elles, et à d'autre moment, il les fouettait avec sa queue serpentesque.

Finalement, il recommença à voler autour d'elles, avant de foncer de nouveau sur les sorcières. Cette fois, elles l'attendaient. Quand l'ange fut à leur niveau, elles sautèrent pour s'accrocher à des protubérances à l'arrière de sa tête. Pendant que Bayonetta faisait un magnifique posing, allongée sur le côté, une jambe levée en l'air sur le côté, Ann invoqua la totale : les deux pieds et les deux poings de Madama Khepri qui en firent voir des vertes et des pas mûres à l'Inspired. Ce fut un déluge de coups qui déstabilisèrent l'ange, et le firent voler sur le dos. Ann sauta à terre, laissant Bayonetta se saisir des protubérances pour entraîner l'ange dans sa chute, le faisant rencontrer le sol la tête la première.

C'était l'heure de l'Apothéose, et les deux sorcières invoquèrent ensemble Malphas. Le corbeau démoniaque apparut sur l'ange qui se débattit entre ses serres. Malphas le regarda comme un oiseau regarde le ver qu'il vient d'attraper, avant de saisir la nuque de l'ange dans son bec. Il se redressa, battit un instant des ailes, avant que la pression ne finisse par décapiter l'ange. Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, sa tête eut une très belle utilité, puisque Malphas l'avala en trois quatre coups de bec, avant de reprendre son envol pour disparaître, permettant aux sorcières de se rhabiller.

Un baiser, et la voie pour le seul passage disponible fut libéré.

\- On va aller faire un coucou à Rodin ? proposa Bayonetta alors qu'elles entraient dans ce qui était une nouvelle tour.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra si je fais une crise de narcolepsie chez lui ? demanda Ann.

\- Tu étais narcoleptique à cause du sceau qui t'empêchait de développer ton potentiel de sorcière. Akainu a détruit ce sceau, donc, tu n'as plus de narcolepsie.

\- Mais j'en ai juste marre, quoi. On fait dix mètres, et des anges nous sautent dessus. Je veux juste souffler un peu.

\- Où est passée la demoiselle en mal d'aventures ?

\- Elle a reçu un poing de magma en travers de la poitrine.

Ann déposa le bracelet magique au centre de la tour et le portail s'ouvrit.

* * *

\- Vous revoilà, nota Rodin. Nouvelle règle de la maison. Pas de tee-shirt, pas de service. Les cheveux ne comptent pas.

Les sorcières le regardèrent en silence.

Pas de chemise, pas de service ?

Les cheveux ne comptaient pas pour vêtement, donc ? Eh ben, elles étaient dans la merde.

\- J'déconne, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? ricana Rodin.

Ann alla s'asseoir à une table, croisa ses bras dessus et y enfouit sa tête.

\- J'en ai marre… ces anges vont me rendre folle… gémit-elle.

Bayonetta eut un sourire attendri pour la jeune femme et glissa sur le comptoir les morceaux de disque. En un tour de main, Rodin le remit en état.

\- Tu devrais la laisser retourner auprès de son équipage. Ils ont besoin d'elle autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, pointa Rodin en se dirigeant vers son gramophone.

\- Je le sais, Rodin, mais en la gardant avec moi, je m'assure de finir sa formation. Elle en apprend sur les anges et sur les sorcières, tout en découvrant de nouvelles capacités. Elle a besoin de ça. Marco-chan me sera reconnaissante quand je la lui rendrai.

\- Comme tu veux… eh bien, c'est parti pour une _Sonate en Ré_.

Il lança la musique et s'en alla en enfer pour chercher l'arme.

Quand il revint, bien amoché, il lui offrit des protèges poignets noirs.

\- Voici Durga. J'en ai fait plusieurs cette fois. Ceux-ci, ils sont pour toi. Ne te trompe pas, ce sont des armes qui s'adaptent aussi bien aux poignets qu'aux chevilles. Ton énergie de sorcière devrait pouvoir canaliser leur force. Suivant la nécessité, tu peux passer à des griffes de feu… un peu lent, mais avec beaucoup de dommage, ou des griffes électriques, beaucoup de vitesse, mais moins de dommage. Comme Grace et Glory.

Il sortit une autre paire, avec cette fois le protège poignet de couleur cuivrée.

\- Et voici Agnayi, pour Ann. Vu son affinité avec le feu, elle fera très mal avec la version enflammée des griffes, plus mal que toi, mais sera presque inutile en version électrifiée, sauf pour avoir un peu plus de vitesse, mais ça sera pas très marqué.

\- Je vois, je lui dirai, assura Bayonetta. Quand elle se sera réveillée.

Et les deux adultes regardèrent la plus jeune dormir sur la table.

* * *

Le temps de retrouver les ruines, la nuit était là.

Sautant d'un escalier cassé à un autre, les deux sorcières firent leur chemin au sommet de la tour pour finir sur un grand balcon ou un autre Inspired les attendait. Ayant pour elles l'expérience avec le premier, et des nouvelles armes (Bayonetta avait ses Durga version électrique aux pieds comme Ann avec ses Agnayi, version enflammée), et ça faisant encore plus mal. Aussi, il ne dura pas bien longtemps avant d'exploser et disparaître comme tous les anges, et bien entendu, laisser un tas d'halo sur son passage, comme tous les anges, encore une fois.

\- Ce grillage a bien vécu avec les éléments, nota Ann en examinant une clôture qui semblait leur offrir un autre passage.

\- Compréhensible, regarde tout ce vent ! nota Bayonetta.

C'était tout juste si elles ne devaient pas crier pour se faire entendre. Et les passages furtifs de bleu dans la tourmente qui les empêchaient de sauter du balcon permettaient d'identifier le type de courant d'air auquel elles avaient à faire.

Ann donna un puissant coup de pied dans la clôture, l'éjectant plus loin, leur permettant de pénétrer sur le pont derrière.

Elles avaient fait tout juste quelques mètres que l'air se tordit et le pont devant elles éclata…

Roulement de tambour…

Un ange bizarre apparut.

Bayonetta et Ann ne s'en occupèrent pas. Une main sur leur Witch Watch, et elles contrôlèrent le temps, parvenant à le ralentir dans leur environnement. Leur but : user des gravats, pour le coup en suspension, pour traverser le reste du pont. Et pour ne pas tenter le diable (elles en avaient déjà assez avec leur contrat respectif), elles passèrent en courant. Malheureusement, quand le temps s'échappa de leur contrôle, un morceau de gravats leur fonça à la figure.

\- Ann-chan !

Ann regarda Bayonetta qui lui montra une tour, pas très loin. Les deux sorcières sautèrent sur le gravats en approche rapide, et quand il passa près de la tour, sautèrent dessus. Elles se redressèrent, essayant de faire sens à ce qu'il se passait. Ann attrapa le bras de Bayonetta et lui montra quelque chose. Une sorte d'hologramme de l'ange venait d'apparaître, faisant face à une silhouette solitaire sur un des bords crénelés de leur tour.

Jeanne.

\- **Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? C'est la deuxième fois que vous essayez de nous interrompre. Que** **faites-vous** **ici ?**

\- Ceux qui n'arrêtent pas de nous interrompre, ce sont vos laquais stupides, répondit Jeanne. Tout se passera à _ma_ manière.

Et elle pointa son arme sur l'apparition en criant :

\- Votre aide n'est pas requise !

L'hologramme disparut.

Jeanne baissa son flingue et regarda les deux sorcières derrière elle. Bayonetta jouant avec sa sucette et Ann caressant du bout des doigts le manche de Shubara dans son dos.

\- J'imagine que vous avez pris en force en arrivant jusqu'ici. Alors, Bayonetta, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Jeanne ouvrit sa Witch Watch épaisse et argentée pour se refaire une beauté grâce au miroir dans le couvercle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et ne va pas me dire avec la larme à l'œil que tu es ma petite sœur, y'a que Ann-chan que je considère comme telle, aboya Bayonetta.

\- Ta sœur ? se moqua Jeanne. Moi ? Tu en as de l'imagination. Toi et moi nous nous sommes affrontées pour obtenir le joyau de la couronne de l'Umbra. Et maintenant que tu es de retour, chère Belle au Bois Dormant…

Ann ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, en se rappelant que c'était son surnom avant.

Jeanne braqua son arme vers Bayonetta.

\- Il est temps de finir notre combat !

Bayonetta eut un flash.

La chasse aux sorcières, la traque par les mortels, les anges qui s'y étaient mis. Et cette femme l'agressant et lui plantant une lame dans la poitrine, la plongeant dans son sommeil si long, tellement long qu'il lui avait endommagé la mémoire.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle réalisa qu'Ann avait bougé et tenait en joue Jeanne qui s'était placée derrière elle. Ann était carrément appuyé contre son dos, elle sentait le nœud du haut de la demoiselle lui effleurer le dos nu de sa combinaison.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver, Bayonetta, lui dit Ann.

-Et elle a raison, renchérit moqueusement Jeanne. Si cette gamine n'avait pas été là, je t'aurai déjà collé une balle dans le crâne !

Bayonetta poussa Ann, l'air de dire de ne pas s'en occuper. A cet instant, Jeanne tira. La balle vint au ralentit vers Bayonetta qui l'esquiva à temps.

Ann ne pouvait que regarder les silhouettes des deux sorcières s'affrontant chacune à leur façon, développant l'arsenal de combat qui avait fait si peur aux gens : combinaisons d'arts sombres, de moderne avec les flingues et d'arts martiaux.

Elles finirent même par avoir les mêmes idées d'attaques en même temps, donnant au combat la tournure d'un jeu de miroir.

Après une chorégraphie meurtrière, elles restèrent ainsi, dans une pose de combattante, paraît à reprendre le combat… avant que la base de la tour ne se mette à craquer. La tour trembla, mais ne bougea pas plus. Miracle.

\- Ces crétins ont encore tout fichu en l'air… marmonna Jeanne, agacée.

Et elle s'arrêta, prise d'une idée.

\- Mais cette fois, je peux peut-être en tirer profit…

La tour était en chute, et Ann tira son arme de son fourreau, prête à en finir.

\- N'interviens pas ! exigea Bayonetta.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur combat.

Quand Jeanne invoqua un poing du démon avec qui elle avait un contrat, Ann déglutit.

Une Démone, aussi.

Cette Jeanne n'était pas n'importe qui. Les Démones étaient les personnages les plus puissants des enfers, et elles étaient reconnaissables grâce à leur titre de Madama. Madama Butterfly, pour Bayonetta, ou Madama Khepri, pour Ann. Il n'y avait pas plus haut dans l'échelle de puissance, à sa connaissance, outre la souveraine incontestée de l'Enfer. La Reine de Sabbat ( **Queen Sheba** rectifia sèchement Madama Khepri dans l'esprit d'Ann). Aucune sorcière n'avait jamais réussi à l'invoquer cette Reine. Le pouvoir trop grand de la Souveraine Infernale demandait juste _trop_ de puissance, et par conséquent, tuait ses invocatrices sur le coup. Les Madama restaient les seules démones puissantes capables d'être invoquées par _une seule sorcière_. Et si Ann ne se trompait pas, Jeanne avait un contrat avec l'une d'elle. Les membres ressemblaient à ceux de Madama Butterfly, mais dans une nuance plus proche du rose et du blanc, à la place du noir et mauve. Et ce n'était pas des motifs de papillon classique. Cela ressemblait plus à des papillons de nuit.

« **Madama Styx, Reine du Styx, la frontière entre le monde des humains et le royaume d'Hadès. Dans le monde des humains, elle vit comme un papillon de nuit. Ce sont des insectes qui se chargent de tromper les âmes de pêcheurs pour les conduire en enfer. En lui faisant don de son âme, comme tu m'as fait cadeau de la tienne, cette Jeanne a obtenu un immense pouvoir et une conseillère avec un immense savoir…** » expliqua Madama Khepri.

Ann resta un instant perplexe. Madama Khepri n'était pas si bavarde d'habitude.

Le rire dans ses pensées voulait tout dire : la Démone se faisait chier et se divertissait à ses dépens. Elle n'était pas encore en enfer qu'elle lui servait déjà de jouet... quelle vie… Si le contrat n'avait pas été nécessaire pour empêcher la blessure faite par Akainu de se manifester, malgré la disparition du sceau, Ann n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait choisi la voie de l'Umbra, même si elle s'y faisait pas trop mal.

« **Ton akuma no mi t'a déjà condamné** **e** **aux enfers, comme tous les autres Devil User. Si tu es une gentille fille, je te permettrai de profiter de ton cher et tendre quand vous serez tous les deux en mon royaume…** »

Oh joie.

Ann se jeta à temps à terre pour ne pas se faire écraser comme une mouche par un rocher qui vint vers elle, alors que les deux combattantes sautèrent dessus pour continuer leur combat. La jeune femme les regarda sauter sur un autre rocher, poursuivant leur affrontement, avant de revenir vers elle.

Elles finirent au corps à corps, se tenant l'une contre l'autre par leurs poings, et au-dessus de leur tête, les poings de leur Madama respective apparurent. Ce fut une sorte de bras de fer qui s'engagea, avec chacun des poings géants essayant de percer la défense adverse tout en protégeant sa sorcière, pendant que les deux femmes se crêpaient le chignon en dessous. Finalement, Bayonetta fut un poil plus rapide et envoya un coup de poing de Madama Butterfly en Jeanne, l'expédiant au loin.

Jeanne se redressa, toujours avec son petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Tu as peur ?

\- Moi ? Peur ? fit Bayonetta.

Jeanne se redressa en se plaignant du temps perdu. Apparemment, Bayonetta n'était toujours pas prête. Prête pour quoi, bonne question.

La plate-forme céda enfin, leur coupant dans leur envie de poser des questions.

Un coup de feu, un feulement… et Jeanne prit le large sous la forme d'un lynx rouge, avec le cou et les pattes décorés de grosses touffes de fourrure grise blanche, et les plumes normalement rattachées à ses flingues, attachées à ses oreilles et au bas de sa mâchoire. Sans oublier sa Witch Watch suspendue à son cou. Elle sauta de gravats en gravats, avant de se projeter dans le vide et de prendre la forme d'un hibou rouge rose, avec une couronne d'argent sur le crâne d'où pendaient les longues plumes d'anges de la sorcière.

Bayonetta la regarda partir en silence.

\- Il est peut-être temps que je t'apprenne ce tour, dit-elle en regardant Ann.

Celle-ci avait marmonné un 'frimeuse' bien sentie, avant de se tourner vers Bayonetta, les sourcils levés.

\- Non, pas besoin. Je le connais déjà.

Et pour le prouver, elle se jeta dans une course effrénée vers leur seule porte de sortie : un pont de gravats. Un simplement claquement, et la pirate devint un élégant et raffiné guépard royal, reconnaissable à ses taches si rapprochées sur son dos que ça faisait comme trois rayures allant de la queue à la tête. Là où le pelage devrait être jaune paille, il était orangé, et sur le ventre, à la place des poils blancs, on avait l'emblème de son équipage. Sa tête était décorée de chaînettes dorées se raccrochant à sa Witch Watch sur le sommet de sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles qui elles, étaient décorées de boucles d'oreilles en diamant noir. Son chapeau se contenta de pendre à l'arrière de sa tête, sur son dos, autour de son cou.

\- Eh bien, Ann-chan, tu m'avais caché avoir découvert ça… sourit Bayonetta. Je suis fière de toi !

Elle courut rejoindre Ann, se transformant en une élégante panthère avec la fourrure parcourue de chaînettes dorées descendant sur ses pattes, comme pour la combinaison de Bayonetta sous sa forme humaine, avec à chaque bout, des croissant de lune. A l'arrière de sa tête, on retrouvait les deux longs rubans rouges accrochés par un bijou en or à sa fourrure, avant de se fondre pour rejoindre la chaîne de la Witch Watch de la sorcière. Et dernier point, les sortes de ceintures qu'elle avait au bras étaient de retour, formées de fourrure, sur les pattes avant. Trois de chaque côté, avec un trou duquel passait un fil doré qui les reliait entre elles tout en restant lâche.

Ainsi, sous leur forme féline, elles passèrent de gravats en gravats en un rien de temps, faisant des bonds gigantesques qui ne leur étaient normalement pas permis sous forme humaine, même grâce à leurs ailes. Elles firent même un bond si colossal à un moment qu'on voyait leur forme se dessiner dans le ciel, au centre de la lune, faisant presque concurrence à E.T.

Cette forme était jouissive et idéale pour les Adrénaline Junkies qu'elles étaient.

* * *

 **Enochian :**

 **Alcrete :** _Fiery_

 **Adrpan :** _Cast down._

 _ **Note d'Antonio Redgrave :**_

 **Manipulateur Divin :**

C'est un artefact capable de manipuler les mouvements de la lune et du soleil, jouant des rôles plus qu'important dans certaines cérémonies.

Je vous laisse comprendre l'ironie de la chose... des clans concepteurs de nombreux artefacts puissant qui avait même le pouvoir de manipuler le cosmos, devaient posséder d'immenses pouvoirs. Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché leur destruction... il semblerait même que cela les mena même à leur perte.

 **Beast Within :**

C'est tout simplement la capacité de se changer en animal. En comptant _Bayonetta 2_ on catalogue quatre transformations possibles, chacune offrant des atouts différents et certains avantages. Je vais ici tous les répertoriés pour les trois sorcières rencontrées jusqu'ici.

1\. La forme féline :

Bayonetta emprunte la peau d'une panthère, lui permettant d'avoir plus de vitesse et de pouvoir produire des sauts/doubles sauts plus long.

Jeanne prend la forme d'un lynx rouge et Ann d'un guépard dit royal (oui, je sais, dans mes autres fics, j'associe Ace à la panthère, en général, mais c'était _avant_ que je découvre _Bayonetta_ et donc, vu que l'animal est déjà prit, je dois chercher ailleurs).

2\. La forme aviaire :

Bayonetta prend cette fois l'apparence d'un corbeau, permettant de voler pendant une période limité de temps, notamment.

La forme équivalente de Jeanne est celle du hibou et chez Ann, un phénix noir (c'est la compagne d'un phénix, pourquoi chercher plus loin).

3\. L'insecte.

Bien que la forme de Bayonetta ne soit pas un insecte mais un mammifère, les autres formes en sont vraiment, d'où le nom. La sorcière ici devient une sorte d'essaim de chauve-souris (continuant dans le registre des sorcières de la culture populaire). C'est une forme purement défensive qui se déclenche dès qu'on est touché par un coup, et, si je ne me trompe pas, peu déclencher un Witch Time tout en repoussant un peu l'ennemi.

A côté, Jeanne devient un essaim de papillons de nuit, et Ann, une colonie de scarabées.

4: Forme serpentine.

Cette forme est introduite dans _Bayonetta 2_ mais rien ne m'empêche de vouloir l'utiliser avant que je touche cette partie. Bayonetta reprend la forme d'un cobra. Cela agit comme la forme féline, mais en version sous-marine.

Jeanne, de son côté, se change en mille-pattes, alors qu'Ann empruntera la forme d'un serpent à sonnette.

 **Anecdote :** la forme serpentine de Bayonetta est nommée dans le jeu _Snake Within_ , alors qu'elle a l'apparence d'un cobra. A l'inverse, Rosa (présentée plus tard) à sa propre forme nommée _Cobra Within_ , mais a une apparence plus proche d'un serpent classique.

 ** _Le Livre des Démons infernaux :_**

 **Madama Styx :**

Connue aussi sous le nom de Décideuse des Fins, elle est la dernière Madama rencontrer dans les jeux, et aussi, celle avec qui Jeanne a un contrat. Je ne vais pas vous refaire la présentation que j'ai fait dans le chapitre. Elle reprend quasiment le même design de Madama Butterfly, bien qu'elle possède une peau blanche (c'est très influencé par le fait que Jeanne est si blonde qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle a les cheveux blanc), et que ce qui lui sert de couronne n'a rien à voir avec des antennes de papillons, mais une sorte de grand anneau mauve, avec des pois sur la partie extérieur et des carrés dans la partie intérieur. En son centre, on retrouve le motif d'un papillon de nuit rouge brillant. On retrouve d'étranges bijoux dorée descendant du sommet de cet anneau, jusqu'à sa tête, et son visage à une teinte plus sombre au niveau des yeux, comme un masque. Pour ce qui est de ses vêtements, elle porte les mêmes que Madama Butterfly, à la différence qu'ils sont rouges. On note aussi que les bandes sur la poitrine sont légèrement différent, et qu'elle a des atouts moins imposants que son homologue, de la même façon que Jeanne a au moins deux trois, si ce n'est plus, bonnets de moins que Bayonetta.

 **Anecdote :** Dans _Bayonetta 2_ , le seul jeu où on peut vraiment voir les Madama en entier, Madama Styx remplace forcément Madama Butterfly dans certaines cinématiques, si on choisi de jouer avec le personnage de Jeanne. Néanmoins, les dialogues ne sont pas pour autant actualiser pour correspondre à cela.

 _ **La Hiérarchie de Laguna :**_

 **Grace :**

Il est (sauf exception) toujours accompagné de son frère Glory. Il est enrobé de flammes. Son visage est une sorte de petit masque blanc, ce qui contraste avec le reste du corps. On note la présence de ses ailes dorées (avec un peu de rouge) dans le bas de son dos, et surtout, d'une taille laissant suggérer qu'elles sont atrophiées. Au point sur l'apparence, bien qu'il y ait des zones de chaire noir, comme calciné avec des veines rouge, qui sont visible malgré l'armure et les protections dorées, ce qu'on voit le plus, ce sont les griffes. Deux énormes mains griffues de métal rougeâtre sont ses armes, et elles causent des dégâts de feu. Il faut savoir qu'à la mort de l'ange, il y a une chance pour qu'elles soient abandonnées derrière, permettant au joueur de les utiliser.

Bien que ce duo soit doté de beaucoup d'agilité et de force, les rendant l'un des ennemis les plus compliqué à avoir du jeu, Grace est celui qui cause le plus de dégât, mais aussi le plus lent, de la combinaison. Il compense cela en augmentant significativement la portée de ses attaques.

 **Glory :**

Donc, il est accompagné de Grace (jamais l'un sans l'autre, de préférence). Il est en tout point identique à son frère, à l'exception des couleurs, et donc, de l'élément. Il marche avec l'électricité, donc, on partira sur des couleurs bleuté, à la place de rouge. Donc, il est agile et fort, mais il produit moins de dégât que son compagnon, compensant cela pour de la vitesse.

 **Fearless :**

C'est le Glory de Fairness. Pour faire simple, vous prenez le Fairness (chien/dragon de métal), vous changez les flammes en électricités, et vous avez Fearless. Néanmoins, contrairement à Grace et Glory, Fairness et Fearless ne sont pas classé dans une même « catégorie ». Fairness est considéré comme une vertu, qui d'après la mythologie chrétienne, supervise les mouvements célestes et maintiennent l'ordre. Fearless est considéré comme un Dominion, un ange puissant qui se charge de surveiller les dirigeants des nations.

 **Anecdote :** on peut supposer que Fearless et par extension Fairness, ont un comportement tout aussi animal que leur apparence, puisque si on observe bien, sur l'une des images de Fearless trouvable dans le jeu, on peut le voir avec ce qui ressemble à un Frissbee dorée dans la bouche. Il faut aussi noter qu'on suppose qu'un Audito a un Fearless comme animal de compagnie, même si ce n'est pas dit clairement.

 **Harmony :**

Alors, ce sont des raies-mantas volantes, dotées de deux bras et d'ailes d'insectes vertes claires. Ils usent d'électricités pour filer des coups de griffes ou de queues pour attaquer. Bien qu'ils apparaissent en groupe de cinq ou six en général, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de vitalité, et leurs attaques sont assez facile à esquiver si on est attentif aux crépitements qu'ils produisent avant de se lancer à l'assaut.

Ils sont un symbole de paix, vu comme embrassant les mortels dans leurs bras et ailes, mais leur rôle reste celui de défenseur du Paradiso, même dans celui-ci.

 **Le saviez-vous ? :** Comme beaucoup d'anges, on note une forte inspiration de la mythologie chrétienne. Ici, Harmony est inspiré de Abaddon/Apollyon, l'ange destructeur, exterminateur de l'abîme, dans _l'Apocalypse_ de Saint Jean.

 **Ardor :**

Malgré la ressemblance avec les Applauds, ils sont bien plus rapide, plus puissant et bien plus résistant. Ils ne volent peut-être pas, mais ils sont bien plus agile au sol contrairement à d'autres. Ils sont armés d'un bouclier et d'une épée dorés, faisant que sans les détails, on pourrait voir une sorte de figure en armure rouge et or, à la place des Ardor. Il faut aussi noté que comme les Affinities qui viennent en plusieurs version, ici, on a une version B de l'Ardor, qui a toutes ses capacités boostées, en plus d'être enrobé de flammes, rendant difficile l'affrontement.

 **Inspired :**

Ils ressemblent à des sortes de dragon or et rouge, à tête de serpent, qui se déplace avec vitesse dans les airs, tel un serpent. Ils sont capables de cracher des boules de feu, et si le joueur n'est pas très loin, il essaiera de les mordre ou de les fouetter avec son corps.

 **Le saviez-vous ?** Bien que Inspired soit considéré comme un Ophanim, qui sont ces véhicules vivants, il tient plus de la représentation général des Séraphins, bien plus haut placé.


	7. Les Portes du Paradis

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de Bayonetta. Pour petite info, ce chapitre possède l'instant que vous attendez tous… j'en dirais pas plus ehehehehe !**

 **Enfin, je vous remercie encore et toujours de suivre la fic et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever quand les deux sorcières tombèrent dans une partie assez recluse de Vigrid, entourée d'arbres. Dans le design architectural, on pouvait deviner que c'était un lieu ayant appartenu à l'Umbra. Et il y avait du vent, oh oui, beaucoup de vent dans le coin. Pas autant qu'une tempête, mais c'était assez notable.

Elles avancèrent dans le jardin, pour voir un portail en bas de quelques marches, après avoir passé deux humains qui ne les remarquèrent pas. Elles passèrent sans souci le portail pour se retrouver dans une embuscade angélique qu'elles matèrent rapidement. Seule utilité de l'attaque : une fois les anges envoyés en enfer pour servir de repas aux démons, cela activa des plaques de pression sur le sol. Trois, alignées les unes derrière les autres et assez espacées.

Juste au bout du couloir, une porte avec trois rubis installés en triangle dessus.

Pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Je m'y colle, annonça Ann en remontant les marches.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Sous ma forme de Guépard, je peux faire des pointes de cent vingt kilomètres par heure.

Et pour prouver son point, Ann se transforma et passa en un coup de vent sur les trois plaques. Les rubis s'allumèrent et la porte s'ouvrit suffisamment rapidement pour qu'Ann n'ait pas à perdre trop de vitesse. Elle continua sa course sur le pont, sauta quand elle se retrouva au bord et atterrit sur les rochers du milieu, son saut lui ayant permis de décélérer et donc de reprendre sans trop de mal forme humaine, sans se ramasser de mur dans la figure. Bayonetta la rejoignit et la porte retomba derrière elle.

\- Bayonetta ! La gamine de l'autre fois est ici ! appela Ann.

Et elle pointa l'autre bout de la pièce au sol inondé, vers le couloir menant à l'autre bout des ruines.

En effet, il y avait bien une gamine, hors du Purgatoire, qui errait dans le couloir.

Sauf qu'Ann avait fait une connerie en criant et celle-ci se révéla.

Deux Inspired jaillirent de l'eau.

\- Bien, Ann-chan ! Tu nous as trouvé des invités ! taquina Bayonetta. On s'en fait un chacune !

Ann soupira. Dos à dos, les sorcières tirèrent, attendant que les anges cessent de voler autour d'elles.

\- Na, Bayonetta, entre nous… fit Ann.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Bayonetta sans se déconcentrer.

\- T'as pas un petit quelque chose pour ce Luka ?

\- Cheshire ? Non, pourquoi ?

Ann eut un sourire qui lui aurait vraiment valu le rôle du chat de Cheshire.

\- Vraiment, t'es certaine ?

Ann dégaina son Shuraba et sauta agilement sur un ange sonné et le décapita proprement.

Bayonetta invoqua Malphas qui se chargea rapidement de faire de l'ange son repas.

\- Ann-chan, je n'ai même pas l'âge d'être son arrière-grand-mère, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Tu vas finir vieille fille.

Ann retourna vers le rocher central, prit son élan et fila sous sa forme animale, atterrissant aisément de l'autre côté. Elle regarda Bayonetta de là-haut, sa queue s'agitant légèrement. Avec un soupir, Bayonetta secoua la tête et vint la rejoindre, la panthère ayant un peu plus de mal à réussir l'exploit, dû à sa vitesse moindre. Ann l'aida à ne pas chuter et la hissa sur le fragment de pont avec elle, avant qu'elles ne s'aventurent dans le couloir. La gamine avait beau avoir des petites jambes, elle marchait vite.

Et malheureusement pour ces dames, un nouvel obstacle se présenta devant elles :

Une portion du couloir était piégée.

Du genre, bien piégé. Il y avait des piques qui sortaient du sol et allaient jusqu'au plafond, sur une belle largeur et épaisseur, à un rythme effréné.

\- Assise, Ann-chan et observe.

Ann regard Bayonetta mais se laissa tomber en tailleur.

Bayonetta la regarda.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir et de regarder ! se défendit la plus jeune.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je te regarde. C'est ta position. Tu es une femme, Ann-chan, tu peux pas te permettre de te mettre comme ça !

Ann lui lança un regard noir sans pour autant changer de position.

\- Observe les piques… tu vois ce que je vois ?

Ann regarda le piège à deux pas d'elles. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- On dirait que ce piège à une sorte de cheminement prédéfini.

\- Exact. Donc, si on le mémorise, on devrait s'en sortir.

Ann se remit debout. La première série était simple. C'était juste une rangée de piques allant de la gauche vers la droite. Les deux sorcières se mirent à l'extrême gauche du couloir, attendirent le retour du piège, et quand les piques devant elles jaillirent, puis redescendirent, elles se dépêchèrent de traverser, se retrouvant sur une bande de pierre, avec une plaque de pression inactive sous leurs pieds. La seconde série était plus compliquée. Les piques faisaient le tour de la zone carrée du piège dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Quand les piques furent devant elles, elles se mirent en marche, restant derrière le piège. La troisième série prenait le motif d'une flèche pointée vers elles. Encore une fois, en calculant le meilleur timing possible, elles passèrent à l'action. Enfin, la dernière série imitait la première, mais à allant de haut en bas, cette fois.

\- Et voilà ! nota Bayonetta.

Elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans un tas de gravats, dévoilant un levier.

\- Tu veux nous faire l'honneur ? demanda Bayonetta. Avec la même grâce que l'autre fois.

\- Fous-toi de moi, marmonna Ann.

Elle se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans le levier pour l'activer, tirant une moue à Bayonetta. Néanmoins, cela fut assez pour désarmer le piège et activer les plaques. La porte se souleva, dévoilant un nouvel escalier dans lequel les sorcières s'engagèrent. Ann se transforma à son tour, et calant son pas sur celui de sa sœur de clan et d'arme, elle suivit Bayonetta dans le couloir. Il ne cessait de monter, escalier sur escalier, avant qu'elles n'arrivent à un pont. De loin, elles virent la gamine s'avancer vers une porte, et la passer à l'instant où le milieu de pont qui séparait les deux sorcières de l'enfant s'effondra, dévoilant un lac d'acide mauve dessous. Sans perdre en vitesse, les sorcières franchirent aisément la distance sous leur forme animale, grâce à leur élan respectif, avant de reprendre forme humaine devant la porte.

Bam !

Les deux femmes donnèrent un coup de pied dans celle-ci, l'ouvrant pour dévoiler un groupe d'anges réuni autour de quelque chose.

\- Ara ! Vous faîtes quoi ici les garçons ? demanda Bayonetta en s'avançant.

Ann se glissa sous forme animale dans l'ombre, se décidant de les prendre à revers, tant qu'ils s'occupaient de la plus vieille.

\- Vous n'essayerez pas de me cacher quelque chose, par hasard ?

Les anges se préparèrent à l'assaut.

Bayonetta leur tourna le dos.

\- Venez donc…

Avant que les anges ne puissent attaquer, ils eurent droit à une démonstration de break dance de la part d'Ann qui se mit à tournoyer à terre, alternant ses appuis entre sa tête, ses bras et son dos, et qui leur fit goûter le plomb de ses flingues, avant que Bayonetta ne se jette dans la bagarre à son tour. Cela se finit avec Bayonetta marchant sur un tas d'anges à terre (et leur tirant dessus accessoirement avec ses flingues aux talons) comme si elle participait à un défilé de mode.

Ann coinça dans une de ses mains un ange, et lui caressa le menton de la pointe de l'un de ses flingues.

\- Alors, comme ça, on dirait qu'on ne compte plus pour vous… vous avez trouvé quelqu'un d'autres avec qui jouer, c'est ça ?

Et elle lui envoya un ushiro mawashi gueri dans la tête, l'encastrant au final dans un mur.

Le combat était fini, et des bruits de pleurs leur parvinrent.

\- Ara…

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le point d'origine pour voir la gamine, sur le plan mortel, en train de pleurer.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter de m'être montrée curieuse, soupira Bayonetta.

La gamine tourna la tête vers les deux femmes, alors que Bayonetta entendait de nouveau cette voix dans sa tête, l'appelant encore une fois sa très chère enfant.

Cette voix lui dire que la gamine était la clef de son avenir… et ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle, elle voulait la clef de son _passé_. Elle ne connaissait même pas son propre prénom ! C'était Rodin qui lui avait donné le nom de Bayonetta, le temps qu'elle retrouve le sien !

\- Bayonetta !

Bayonetta revint à elle pour réaliser la présence des anges.

Elle passa à l'attaque, laissant le temps à Ann de tracer le sigil qui lui permit de revenir dans le plan des vivants. Elle ramassa l'enfant et partit se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, la serrant contre elle.

\- Mettez-vous en sécurité, je m'en charge ! assura Bayonetta.

Un autre sigil, et Ann se retrouva sous un dôme mauve de magie avec la gamine qu'elle tenait contre son cœur.

\- Je suis pas du genre à aider les gens, mais je peux bien faire une exception et tous vous tuer, commenta Bayonetta, à cheval sur un ange à terre. Mais seulement pour cette fois !

\- Bayonetta ! appela Ann.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, reste avec elle ! Je hais les pleurnicheries !

\- Et moi donc !

Depuis le plan des humains, Bayonetta et les anges n'étaient plus que des silhouettes en noir et blanc produisant des sons déformés. Et brusquement, la sorcière s'évanouit.

\- Merde ! jura Ann.

Elle passa en projection astrale pour débarquer immédiatement dans le Purgatoire (et en expulser au passage Bayonetta). Avec un certain agacement, Ann se fit craquer les poings et le cou.

\- Bayonetta n'est pas là pour me faire la morale, messieurs.

Elle mit son chapeau sur son crâne et ses flingues à sa ceinture.

\- On va faire ça à l'ancienne. Pieds, poings et rien d'autre.

Et c'était parti pour le show. Ann ne bougea pas des environs de Bayonetta, la protégeant de son mieux, gardant un œil sur la protection de la gamine. Elle réalisa que dans son inconscience, la sorcière à ses pieds chantonnait doucement.

Enfin, il ne resta plus personne debout, hormis Ann, qui mit fin à sa projection pour retrouver son corps à l'intérieur du dôme. Elle se releva, brisant le sortilège et rejoignit Bayonetta. La gamine se jeta carrément sur la sorcière en l'appelant…

 _Maman_ …

 _-_ Huun… j'étais en train de chanter… souffla Bayonetta en revenant à elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait une gamine attachée à la taille qui l'appelait maman. Elle se releva, aidée par Ann et repoussa l'enfant.

\- Ora ora… doucement, O chibi-chan ! Je suis pas ta mère !

\- Demo mami… fit la gamine en regardant Bayonetta, sa peluche (un chat fait main) contre elle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler _mami_!

Et elle brisa le cœur de la gamine qui se mit à pleurer. Ann grogna en se passant les mains sur le visage. Rassurer les gamins effrayés, elle y arrivait, mais les pleurs, c'était hors de son domaine. C'était sans doute pour ça que Marco ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle voulait un enfant de lui. Bayonetta eut un soupir en levant les yeux au plafond, avant d'attraper la gamine par l'arrière de son col, la soulevant aisément à sa hauteur et lui faire relever la tête avec la crosse de son arme.

\- Il y a deux choses que je ne supporte pas : les cafards et les pleurnichards. Ann-chan non plus n'aime pas les pleurnichards, tu es mal tombée.

Bayonetta détourna la tête en frissonnant.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer un cafard pleurnicheur…

\- Tu commences à devenir sénile, lui dit Ann.

La gamine ravala ses sanglots, et regarda Bayonetta de ses grands yeux gris larmoyants.

\- Enfin, ne t'avise pas de pleurer !

Silence, puis…

\- Hai, mami…

Bayonetta eut un soupir et la laissa à Ann qui la prit sur sa hanche.

\- Hey. Tu promets de ne plus pleurer ? demanda Ann en essuyant des traces de larmes sur les joues de la fillette.

\- Hai, nee-san.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu as droit à Nee-san et moi à Mami ! s'indigna Bayonetta.

\- Parce que je lui ressemble pas assez pour qu'on puisse paraître de la même famille. J'ai des yeux onyx et argents, pas simplement _gris_. Et regarde sa tête ! C'est ton portrait craché ! Enfin…

Ann fit apparaître une sucette verte et la donna à la gamine.

\- Cadeau, puisque tu es une gentille fille qui ne pleure pas.

\- Arigato.

Et la gamine prit la sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Tu dois êtes forte pour avoir survécu dans un endroit pareil, nota Bayonetta. Sore de, quel est ton nom ?

\- Cereza… répondit la demoiselle.

\- _Cereza_ ? répéta Bayonetta.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

La gamine eut un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Tu dois pas être de Vigrid à te voir… continua Bayonetta. D'où tu viens, exactement ?

\- Oh… de ma maison.

Ce genre de chose les aidait _beaucoup_. La gamine se contenta de se balancer un peu dans les bras d'Ann, serrant son chat en peluche d'un bras et savourant sa sucette de l'autre. Elle était adorable quand elle souriait et ne pleurait pas… Ann songea à proposer un marché à Marco. S'il s'occupait des gosses durant les crises de larmes, elle voulait bien en porter !

\- Eh bien, j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'habites pas vraiment ici… alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mon papa m'a dit de venir ici.

\- Wari, Cereza-chan, mais j'ai un peu mal aux bras, souffla Ann en reposant la gamine par terre.

La petite ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant.

Ann pointa la porte de l'église et Bayonetta hocha légèrement la tête. Savoir qu'un homme se prétendant un 'père' avait envoyé sa fille dans un endroit aussi dangereux, ça ne passait pas pour elle. S'il y avait des anges dans les environs, ils allaient goûter à la colère de la jeune femme, qui sortait de la pièce

\- Et il est où ton _papa_ ? demanda Bayonetta en essayant de se munir de patience.

\- Il était au travail, mais là… je sais pas où il est…

Et elle se jeta dans les jambes de Bayonetta en disant qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'amener avec moi, alors ne t'attache pas trop à moi… lui dit Bayonetta en essayant de se dégager.

\- Demo mami…

Bayonetta soupira et se pencha en avant, une fois dégagée de la gamine.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petite. Je t'aide à sortir d'ici, mais après, tu devras te débrouiller.

Et Bayonetta s'éloigna pour aller chercher Ann, espérant qu'elle ait eu assez de temps pour se calmer (c'était trop calme, c'était louche). C'était sans compter sur Cereza qui l'attrapa par un des lacets rouges de ses cheveux ultra longs qui fusionnait avec le dos ouvert de sa tenue.

Bayonetta se retourna vers elle.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas pleurnicher.

Elle fit deux pas de nouveau vers la porte, Cereza suivant le mouvement, avant que la femme ne se retourne, un doigt levé, pour lui dire :

\- Encore une larme et tu te retrouveras toute seule.

C'est bon, Cereza ne pleurait plus depuis un moment, pas la peine d'insister.

Cereza hocha la tête.

\- Wakatta ?

\- Okay, mami !

Bayonetta eut un soupir et alla chercher Ann, Cereza la suivant au pas de course.

Bayonetta ouvrit la porte pour voir Ann, assise dans un tas de plumes, faisant on ne savait quoi avec, humant doucement _Binks no sake_ , pas très loin du bord effondré du pont.

\- On l'aide à sortir d'ici, annonça Bayonetta.

\- Okay.

\- C'est quoi ça ? J'ai rien entendu.

\- Haoshoku et quelques coups de poing dans un groupe de Dear et Decorations qui faisaient une ronde. Cereza-chan, viens ici s'il te plaît.

La gamine passa entre les jambes de Bayonetta et se planta au milieu du tas de plumes, curieuse.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer ta peluche ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Il s'appelle Cheshire ! C'est mami qui me l'a fait ! annonça Cereza en lui donna sa peluche.

Bayonetta eut un grognement. Que faire pour que l'enfant arrête de l'appeler _maman_ ?

Ann examina la peluche. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Elle a perdu du rembourrage, non ? Tu veux que j'arrange ça ?

\- Tu peux le faire ?

Ann tira son couteau de chasse de ses vêtements et défit les coutures du ventre du chat. Elle fourra des plumes dedans, les arrangeant correctement pour que ça soit toujours moelleux, puis claqua des doigts, un de ses cheveux refaisant la couture, avant de rendre la peluche à la gamine qui eut un cri de joie.

\- Je me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Portgas D. Ann ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ann, si tu es sage.

La gamine avait réussi le miracle de chasser la colère d'Ann.

\- Je connais une Portgas ! annonça Cereza. Mami veut pas me dire pourquoi, mais tout le monde est contre elle, chez moi, mais y'a que Portgas-ba-san qui est gentille avec mami !

Ann la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Tu dois faire erreur, je suis la dernière des Portgas.

\- Et des Gol, souffla Bayonetta.

Regard assassin d'Ann.

\- Non ! Même que Portgas-ba-san attend un bébé !

\- Tu connais son prénom ?

\- Roja ! Elle s'appelle Roja !

\- Ann-chan, est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ann secoua la tête. Elle ne savait rien du reste des Portgas, outre qu'elle avait ce sentiment d'être la dernière. Elle éclaircirait ça plus tard. En attendant, la petite Cereza devait rentrer chez elle.

\- Passez par-là, c'est mort avec la gamine, commenta Ann en se redressant.

Elle chassa les quelques plumes qui s'étaient attardées sur elle sans quitter des yeux le pont détruit.

\- Y'avait une autre porte, au fond, allons voir.

Elles revinrent dans le bâtiment circulaire, Ann tenant la gamine par la main, et elles arrivèrent à l'autre porte. Bayonetta l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Elle le regretta parce que dehors, c'était la tempête de ce côté, et elles durent se protéger de leurs mieux du vent.

\- On est encore dans les ruines de Vigrid, nota Ann.

Et malheureusement, des anges les attendaient.

\- Tu te désignes, ou j'y vais ? demanda Ann.

Bayonetta passa dans le Purgatoire et commença à attaquer les anges. Ann hissa la gamine sur sa hanche et fila plus loin, profitant de la diversion pour traverser la placette. Elle donna un bon coup de pied dans le portail qui bloquait l'allée et s'y précipita… avant de faire demi-tour, poursuivie par un Beloved.

\- Ann-chan ! En voilà un autre qui est tombé sous ton charme ! se moqua Bayonetta.

\- Accroche-toi à ce que tu peux, Cereza et ne lâche surtout pas, siffla Ann.

Elle prit sa forme de guépard en feulant et avec Bayonetta sous sa forme de panthère qui passa de nouveau dans le plan humain, elles cherchèrent une nouvelle issue, Cereza se tenant de son mieux à la fourrure d'Ann.

Elles passèrent une sorte de statue représentant le soleil et la contournèrent pour trouver un portail magique doré.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, aussi, elles le passèrent.

* * *

De l'autre côté, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent et Cereza descendit du dos d'Ann. Rien qu'à voir les fleurs, le soleil, l'atmosphère paisible et tout, c'était facile de savoir où elles étaient.

Il y avait même des plumes qui tombaient du ciel et c'était tout juste si on n'avait pas droit au chœur de chérubins !

Cereza s'avança un peu en tournant sur elle-même, riant doucement comme seul les enfants savent le faire, tirant un petit sourire à Ann et Bayonetta. Il y en avait au moins une de contente d'être ici.

C'était tout de même déstabilisant. Il n'y avait pas de ciel bleu, juste un ciel couvert de nuages argentés, brillant sous une lumière dorée.

Toujours en riant, Cereza se mit à courir dans une direction (est-ce que c'était le Beloved qui s'était coincé dans l'allée de tout à l'heure, qu'elles voyaient au fond ?), mais Bayonetta la rattrapa par le col.

\- Mattaku, j'imagine que c'est en filant comme ça que tu as réussi à te perdre en premier lieu, grommela la sorcière avec la gamine au bout du bras.

Elle la reposa à terre en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Les deux sorcières jurèrent en voyant que leur porte d'entrée et accessoirement de sortie, venait de se verrouiller. Et devant de gros affreux apparurent.

\- Mami… gémit Cereza en se cachant derrière Bayonetta.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils font toujours peur la première fois, dit la sorcière avec patience, alors qu'Ann passait à son niveau, la délestant de Kulshedra.

\- Je vous conseille de dégager, toutes les deux… je vais mettre la scène en flamme ! Donc, nous en étions où ? s'enquit Ann en regardant les anges.

Elle s'avança dans leur rang, une main sur la hanche, le fouet sur l'épaule.

\- Oh, oui, j'y suis, votre si agréable invitation. J'espère que vous avez prévu un vrai festin et un dessert renversant… je suis du genre… _insatiable_ …

Et elle fit tournoyer le fouet autour d'elle, l'enroulant autour du cou d'un ange pour le ramener vers elle. Elle se pencha vers l'arrière, envoyant sa prise dans le crâne d'un autre, avant de sauter et de donner un coup de pied dans la tête d'un idiot. Une fois redressée elle se retira du chemin au dernier moment pour ne pas se prendre par derrière le sceptre d'un de ses adversaires, et lui donna un coup de poing arrière qui dut lui casser le nez. Entre le fouet qui faisait des ravages et les coups de feu, Cereza n'était pas des plus rassurés et se cachait de son mieux derrière sa peluche. Un ange alla se planter devant elle, menaçant, pour se prendre deux balles dans la cervelle, venant de Bayonetta. Celle-ci s'était mise à genoux derrière la gamine, les deux flingues levés de part et d'autre de la tête de la gamine pour tirer à bout portant sur l'ange.

\- Tu en as laissé filer un, Ann-chan, nota Bayonetta en donnant un coup de pied dans l'ange qui avait fait peur à Cereza.

\- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, lui pointa la pirate en enroulant Kulshedra.

Elle jeta le fouet à la plus vieille qui le remit à sa taille.

\- Tag out, fit Ann en frappant dans la main de Bayonetta.

\- Tag in, je m'occupe des frères Fearless et Fairness. Prends soin de la gamine.

Bayonetta s'avança avec élégance, les flingues sur les hanches.

\- Quel merveilleux pique-nique, commenta-t-elle. Il y a même une petite danse ! Cereza-chan, reste avec Ann-nee-chan, observe et apprends.

Et elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête avec le plat de son arme, aussi gentiment que possible, avant de foncer à l'attaque. Cereza voulut la suivre, mais Ann la rattrapa par le col.

\- Non, tu risquerais de te faire blesser, reste avec moi, lui demanda Ann en posant un genou à terre.

Elle garda une main sur l'épaule de la gamine, son flingue au clair de l'autre, regardant Bayonetta jouer au chat et à la souris avec les deux anges, passant ses Durga en mode électrique et feu en une fraction de seconde, suivant si elle était devant l'électrique Fearless (donc, monsieur qui n'en a rien à faire de la foudre) ou le flamboyant Fairness (qui fait se serait très bien entendu avec Ann du temps où elle se nommait encore Hiken). On remarquait que suivant l'élément utilisé, les pieds invoqués de Madama Butterfly changeaient aussi de version et émettaient des dégâts du même élément.

Plutôt cool au final ces armes.

\- Ann-chan, j'ai besoin de toi, finalement !

Ann se leva et fila rejoindre Bayonetta.

\- Je prends Fearless ! apprit la jeunette.

Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Elle invoqua une roue à piquant qu'elle fit tomber sur son adversaire, l'écrasant au passage, avant de mettre l'instrument de torture en marche. Profitant qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour l'en empêcher, Cereza fila sur les talons de Bayonetta qui se battait près de l'arcade visible dans le monde des humains, où le Beloved était toujours coincé. La sorcière parvint à achever son monstre...

Et le Beloved brisa sa prison pour finir devant Cereza. Il porta une main sur elle, mais elle se protégea en criant, sa panique créant un bouclier d'énergie autour d'elle.

Une future sorcière, donc ?

Mais ça ne fut pas suffisant, car sa barrière finit par se briser et le Beloved la saisit par le tissu de sa robe, entre deux doigts, avant de la lever à hauteur de son visage. Pendant que la gamine se débattait, l'ange faisait…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? demanda Ann.

\- Il la renifle pour l'identifier ? supposa Bayonetta. O chibi-chan ! Tout va bien !?

Des cœurs jaillirent des yeux de l'ange...

\- Je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle... commenta la pirate, abasourdi par la scène... C'est pas correct... ajouta -t-elle en frissonnant.

\- C'est la chose la plus dérangeante que j'ai jamais vu, avoua l'autre.

L'ange les remarqua. Il coinça Cereza entre ses dents pour avoir les mains libres et invoqua sa hache pour les attaquer. Hache que les sorcières esquivèrent aisément.

\- Tu fais l'appât, demanda Bayonetta.

Ann hocha la tête et siffla l'ange.

\- Viens mon gros ! Viens voir tata Ann, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'on fait aux connards qui s'en prennent à des gosses, chez les Shirohige !

Elle lui tira dessus, avant de lui filer un coup de ses Agnayi dans les chevilles, l'agaçant totalement. Elle esquiva la hache qui vint vers elle en souriant. L'ange avait oublié Bayonetta qui faisait désormais le tour pour l'attaquer à son point faible : la loupiotte rouge qu'il avait dans le dos.

Cereza manqua de tomber, mais le Beloved la rattrapa pour recoincer sa robe entre ses dents. Il manquait vraiment de savoir vivre avec les dames. C'est là que Bayonetta fit la pire chose qui soit pour cet ange. Elle invoqua depuis son dos un Gomorrah.

 **\- AVAVAGO !**

Le Gomorrah lui prit tous ses cheveux pour se manifester sur le sol, à quelque distance de là et attaqua le Beloved en le prenant entre ses crocs dans le ventre. Cereza fut envoyée dans les airs en hurlant.

Ann se déplaça pour la rattraper, mais…

Bayonetta, un peu plus loin fut plus rapide.

L'ange tendit une main vers Cereza. On entendait presque la petite musique romantique et triste. La gamine se réfugia contre la poitrine de sa sauveuse dans un mouvement d'effroi et de dégoût. L'ange en eut le cœur brisé. Ce fut son dernier sentiment avant qu'il ne finisse en repas et que le Gomorrah ne disparaisse.

Mais Ann restait figer sur la chose la plus bizarre de la scène...

\- Bayonetta ? souffla Ann, perplexe.

Ce ne pouvait pas être la sorcière. Celle-ci avait sa combinaison de cheveux, et…

Oh merde… c'était une auréole sur sa tête.

De derrière la fausse Bayonetta, une fausse Ann sortit et lui tira la langue.

\- Cereza ! Viens ! appela Ann.

La fausse Bayonetta se détourna.

\- CEREZA ! Cette femme n'est pas mami ! cria Ann.

Les anges qui se faisaient passer pour les sorcières prirent la fuite dans les ruines, déclenchant des pièges pour empêcher les sorcières de les rattraper.

Usant de leurs formes félines, Bayonetta et Ann filèrent à leur poursuite, esquivant des lasers de lumière qui venaient dans tous les sens dans l'allée. Elles finirent par arriver dans un square angélique, semblable à celui qu'elles avaient vu chez les humains, puis dans la chapelle presque identique à celle où elles avaient trouvé Cereza. L'ange prenait déjà son envol, la gamine dans ses bras. Sans compter sur la balle qui toucha son auréole, coupa sa concentration et l'envoya de nouveau à terre. Sa collègue, la fausse Ann, redescendit.

Cereza regarda la vraie Bayonetta, surprise, et celle-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Cereza-chan… appela la vraie Ann.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire.

Cereza réalisa ce qu'il en était et se débattit, avant de parvenir à se libérer des bras qui la tenaient pour aller rejoindre les vraies sorcières. Les anges voulurent la rattraper, mais les originales s'interposèrent.

Pendant que la vraie Bayonetta et la fausse s'affronter dans une battle de classe, prenant des poses sexy et élégantes avec leurs armes, l'air de dire, je suis la plus élégante des deux...du côté d'Ann, c'était bataille de regard, se tournant autour de l'autre comme deux fauves prêts à se jeter sur l'autre.

\- Je crois qu'il y a bien assez d'une Portgas D. Ann en ce monde, copieuse, pointa Ann.

Elle inclina son chapeau sur sa figure, masquant ses yeux qui avaient viré à l'argent.

Son Haoshoku fut lâché sur sa cible qui se retrouva à genoux, regardant la vraie avec des yeux ronds. Les deux Bayonetta les regardèrent en levant un sourcil, observant Ann s'approcher de la fausse à terre.

\- Bye bye, chérie… salue tout le monde pour moi en enfer, sourit Ann en mettant son flingue à bout portant entre les deux yeux de la fausse Ann.

Et elle tira l'équivalent d'une dizaine de chargeurs en moins d'une minute. Quand elle recula d'un pas, la fausse Ann tomba sur le côté dans un envol de plumes, un gros trou dans le crâne, pour ne plus se relever… et disparut comme tous les autres anges. La fausse Bayonetta attaqua Ann, mais la vraie s'interposa.

\- Occupe-toi de la gamine ! lança Bayonetta. Et surveille-la bien, cette fois !

Ann fonça ventre à terre et prit Cereza dans ses bras, traçant au sol le sigil de protection en faisant juste tournoyer un pied autour d'elles.

Elles regardèrent les deux Bayonetta s'attaquer sans relâche l'une à l'autre, la fausse tirant des balles d'énergie verte de son flingue. Finalement, l'ange en eut marre de jouer les usurpatrices. Une petite danse, puis prit une pose hyper sexy et hyper suggestive (Ann le savait pour l'avoir utilisée mainte fois pour faire comprendre à Marco de laisser tomber la paperasse pour s'occuper d'elle) pour reprendre sa vraie forme. La pirate cacha les yeux de Cereza d'une main. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'une gamine pouvait regarder. Non mais attendez ! Cet ange avec des formes de femme, elle s'était allongée par terre pour écarter les jambes, les mains bien où il faut, avant de reprendre ce qui devait être sa vraie forme. Si Bayonetta avait une tenue moulante, là, on pouvait se demander si cet ange était tout simplement vêtu ! Il y avait juste une sorte de collier large, doré et métallique autour de son cou, qui descendait en une chaîne d'où partaient d'autres lacets de même matière qui soutenaient la plantureuse poitrine, avant de descendre plus bas et de se diviser en deux pour finir par s'enrouler sur les cuisses !

Et on parlait d'un ange ! La luxure n'était pas censée être un péché donc, quelque chose qui condamne à l'enfer !?

\- Joy, Première sphère, de l'ordre des Séraphin, identifia Bayonetta. Et ces anges se moquent de nous, tu as vu les flingues ?

Comment les louper, elle avait quatre flingues comme les sorcières, sauf qu'ils étaient verts et or. Presque les couleurs de Madama Khepri, mais bien plus lumineux.

L'ange se redressa avec une pose toujours aussi suggestive, dévoilant une sorte de casque or et vert qui descendit sur ses yeux, les cachant, avant de s'attacher sous le menton pour être relié au collier par une chaîne.

Cereza essaya de chasser la main devant ses yeux, mais Ann ne bougea pas.

\- Attends d'avoir l'âge pour assister à ça, Cereza-chan. Quelle honte d'offrir ce genre de spectacle à une enfant…

\- On reparlera de ça quand on en aura fini avec elle, grinça Bayonetta.

Sa difficulté était compréhensible. Cet ange se battait comme elle. Elle pouvait user aussi bien d'un fouet ou d'un sabre, ou même de ses flingues. Elle était même plus rapide et agile que Bayonetta. La sorcière se prenait de sales coups. Mais il y avait une chose que l'ange n'avait pas : Madma Butterfly. Aussi, au bout d'un petit moment, Bayonetta enchaîna les invocations de membres : pieds, mains, talons, poings, le tout d'un rose électrique en accord avec le mode de Durga.

Ann se déplaça le long de la pièce, et arriva au passage qui était bloqué par un sceau angélique. Un baiser le détruisit et elle relâcha Cereza, la laissant de dos au combat.

\- Écoute-moi bien Cereza-chan. Je veux que tu traverses le passage jusqu'au portail en courant, et que tu nous attendes pas loin de l'autre côté. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, Nee-chan !

\- File !

Cereza fila en courant jusqu'au portail au fond et le traversa. Ann se tourna à temps pour voir Bayonetta s'apprêter à en finir.

\- **MICMA** !

Ann vira au rouge en voyant l'instrument de torture qui apparut.

Bayonetta était désormais assise sur la tête d'un cheval de bois. Attention, pas un banal cheval pour enfant. Songez plus au cheval de bois SM avec des piquants sur l'arrête et vous serez plus proche de la vue offerte par la sadique de première qu'était Bayonetta. La sorcière sortit un fouet/chaîne qu'elle fit tournoyer paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête. L'ange Joy dut comprendre ce qui l'attendait car la créature tenta de prendre la fuite. Trop tard, le fouet s'enroula autour de son torse, emprisonnant ses bras, et l'attira sur l'arrête de l'instrument de torture, (accessoirement les piquants). Là, Bayonetta tira, faisant hurler Joy quelque part entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Des anges masochistes…

What. The. Bloody. Hell ?!

Bayonetta tira tant et si bien qu'elle brisa en deux l'ange, avant de lui arracher le torse. Elle sauta à terre avec une pose, satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Tu es une grande malade, Bayonetta. Si je le savais pas avant, j'en ai la confirmation maintenant… souffla Ann alors que l'instrument de torture disparaissait.

Bayonetta eut un petit rire en savourant une sucette verte histoire de recharger ses batteries, et s'en alla.

\- Oi, Bayonetta, mite, appela Ann.

Bayonetta regarda Ann qui lui montra ce qu'elle avait ramassé : un morceau de vinyle angélique, avec, au lieu d'avoir un centre rose comme les précédents, l'avait bleu.

\- Et là-bas, on a un autre portail. Quittons le Paradis, je n'aime pas cet endroit. On est trop proche de Dieu, ici.

Ann se dépêcha de la rejoindre et ensemble, elles passèrent le portail magnifiquement orné.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent dans le Purgatoire.

Sur une base militaire bien gardée.

Bayonetta se figea brusquement et se tourna vers Ann.

\- Où est la gamine ?

\- Pas très loin, viens. Je la sens de mon Haki.

Les deux sorcières se dépêchèrent jusqu'à un pont, et s'arrêtèrent.

Cereza était bien là, dans le monde des humains, apparemment.

Et elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle, il y avait Luka qui regardait sur le côté, en l'air, mais de l'autre côté.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Portgas D. Ann.

Ann eut un grognement de désespoir en voyant Smoker avec Luka. Bayonetta haussa un sourcil.

\- Noryokusha, souffla Ann.

Pas que ça dérange vraiment Bayonetta. Laissant Ann en arrière (puisque la plus jeune ne sembla pas vouloir bouger), Bayonetta traça un sigil devant elle qu'elle traversa, apparaissant dans le monde des humains.

\- Mami ! appela Cereza, toute contente de les voir. Nee-chan !

Cereza se précipita vers elles, mais Luka s'interposa.

Avec un graaaaaaaaaaaaand soupir, Ann traça un sigil et rejoignit Bayonetta dans le monde des humains, relâchant ses cheveux pour qu'ils recouvrent son dos de leur longueur et cachent un minimum son visage pour que de potentiels passants ne puissent la reconnaître. Smoker haussa un sourcil devant le changement de look de la pirate.

\- _Mami_? Toi, une mère ?! interpella Luka en braquant son doigt vers Bayonetta.

\- Voyons, Cheshire… regarde-moi bien, est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'intéresser aux mioches ? s'indigna presque Bayonetta. Sans compter le moment pour en faire un… ça, c'est une autre histoire, mais je pense que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait ça…

\- Oi ! Oi ! Tu brûles les étapes, là ! C'est pas que je ne sois pas du tout intéressé…

Ann s'effondra de rire contre une rambarde du pont et Smoker regarda Luka en levant un sourcil, impassible, ses cigares toujours fumants en bouche.

\- … mais enfin, bon, c'est pas trop le moment…

\- Ooooh, Luka-chan est amoureux ! roucoula Ann.

Smoker la regarda. La jeune femme s'était assise sur la rambarde, ses longs cheveux s'agitant dans le vent.

\- T'as enfin compris que tu étais une femme, Portgas ? grogna Smoker.

\- Hey ! C'est Garp qui m'a élevée comme un mec ! J'y suis pour rien ! se défendit Ann avec une moue.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment tu as survécu à Akainu ?

Ann joua un instant avec sa Witch Watch avant de dire :

\- Ma mère avait quelques atouts dans sa manche et des capacités insoupçonnées. Je crois qu'elle voulait s'assurer que notre _clan_ ne s'éteigne pas avec elle.

\- Bonne initiative de sa part, je me sens bien moins seule avec toi, Ann-chan, sourit Bayonetta. Marco va te botter le train, non, à cause de ce marine ?

\- Probable, à moins que je trouve une bonne défense, soupira Ann. Il disait que c'était pas le bon moment pour que je ramène mes miches sur le devant de la scène.

\- En parlant de bon moment, reprit Luka. Il semblerait qu'on vous attendait au bon endroit… parce que je savais qu'on se reverrait.

Il pointa le doigt vers ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

\- Tu vois, le seul moyen d'aller voir la jet set, et sa petite île de fête, de champagne et de caviar, c'est de passer par le pont Proéminence.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… l'Île… se rappela Bayonetta. Il paraît que c'est un endroit charmant.

Ann secoua la tête d'un air las, alors que dans son dos, la tempête faisait rugir les vagues qui entouraient le pont.

Luka se tourna vers Cereza et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ann. La gamine cherche à rentrer chez elle et elle prend Bayonetta pour sa mère, pour une raison ou une autre…

\- Tu dis ça pour qu'on ne rajoute pas enlèvement, séquestration et mise en danger de mineurs à ta lourde charge de crime, Portgas ? grogna Smoker.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! siffla Luka. Vous avez manipulé cette pauvre gamine avec votre magie de sorcière. Vous êtes des vicieuses totalement toquées, vous le savez j'espère ? J'avais son âge quand tu as tué mon père, Bayonetta !

\- Vicieuse, c'est Bayonetta, moi, je suis la toquée, nuança Ann.

La mimique de Smoker disait qu'il était d'accord pour la seconde partie de la nuance.

\- Attendez… fit Luka, en l'ignorant. Non… vous n'avez tout de même pas… Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous avez tué ses parents, n'est-ce pas !?

Ann ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Bayonetta la coupa en levant la main, avant de croiser les bras.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, elle est bien mieux avec toi, vous me causez tous les deux bien assez d'ennuis. Soyons réalistes, Ann-chan, tu as bien vu les horreurs qui se mettent sur notre route. C'est pas raisonnable de faire ça avec une fillette dans les pattes. Ils nous causent plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, c'est deux-là, sans parler de la victime de ton charme que voici qui risque de mettre ton chéri dans tous ces états.

Ann papillonna des yeux et sauta de son perchoir.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Veillez sur elle, ou je vais vous montrer les résultats des cours de Bayonetta. Et croyez-moi, c'est une menace.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Luka.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Portgas ? A Alabasta, tu te mets sur ma route pour ton soi-disant frère et là, tu laisses tomber une gamine ? grommela Smoker.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, Smoker, j'en ai rien à carrer. Mon compte est bon depuis que je suis venue au monde. J'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête avec ce que pensaient les gens de moi. Pas assez de temps pour passer à tabac tous ceux qui me crachent à la figure pour un accident de naissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs… souffla Smoker en voyant les anges apparaître derrière les sorcières.

\- On fait pas de bonnes actions comme ça… on ne sait jamais quand un monstre peut apparaître, sourit Bayonetta avec une voix très sérieuse.

\- Mami ! Nee-chan ! Derrière ! cria Cereza.

\- Daijobu, O-chibi-chan ! sourit Ann.

Les deux femmes passèrent dans le Purgatoire en un rien de temps.

\- FAIS LES FUIR ! cria Ann à Smoker alors que Bayonetta flinguait les anges.

\- Par ici ! cria Smoker à Luka.

Il l'entraîna vers l'autre bout du pont, alors que celui-ci commençait à se détruire sous leurs pieds.

\- Mami ! Nee-chan ! appela Cereza en tendant le bras vers les sorcières.

Bayonetta et Ann la regardèrent partir.

Comment pouvait-elle les voir ? Smoker avait un akuma no mi, mais la demoiselle ne semblait pas en avoir.

Enfin, tant pis pour le mystère resterait avec le comment avait-elle réussi à faire une protection comme celle de tout à l'heure avec le Beloved. En attendant, elles avaient à faire. Aussi, elles sautèrent dans la tempête.

* * *

 **Enochian :**

 **MICMA :** _Behold_

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **Joy :** Faîtes entrer ici l'un des ennemis que je juge le plus chiant du jeu (si on exclut Grace & Glory). C'est un Seraphim, donc, première classe. Dans la mythologie, ce sont les anges les plus proches de Dieu et passe leur existence à chanter des hymnes pour lui. Ceci étant dit, c'est l'ange avec les caractéristiques les plus explicites du jeu, en plus du comportement. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ces créatures sont capables de se dupliquer (le nouveau Joy a une barre de vie pleine et indépendante du Joy d'origine) et de changer d'apparence, en plus d'utiliser les mêmes animations que Bayonetta. Quand un Joy vous tire dessus ou vous provoque, il utilise les animations de Scarborough Fair, quand il use de son fouet, c'est la version angélique de Bayonetta avec Kulshedra et l'ange peut aussi utiliser un sabre, avec les mêmes attaques à deux trois différences près, que Shuraba. C'est un ennemi rapide, et peuvent attaquer même quand leur corps n'a pas encore eu le temps de se former totalement, histoire de prendre le joueur par surprise. Dû à la similarité de techniques et la rapidité d'exécution (on note aussi que les Joy semblent parfois lancer des laser), c'est un ennemi compliqué à abattre, surtout pour un joueur débutant.


	8. Vertu Cardinal de Tempérance

**Salut à tous ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour de suivre l'histoire et je tiens à m'excuser si j'en perds certain. Comme il me l'a été pointé, dans d'autres x-over, je fais un bien meilleur travail que pour ce qui est de celui-ci. La différence est que je connais limite sur le bout des doigts les deux sujets utiliser. Cette fic, je la fais à partir de vidéos, sans avoir eut le plaisir de me faire ma propre expérience et ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de bien sentir un univers de jeu, et je m'en excuse platement car cela influe sur la qualité de l'écriture et de l'environnement. Néanmoins, je parviens à faire un travail suffisant pour vous garder accrocher jusqu'ici, c'est pourquoi, je vais encore continuer.**

 **Aujourd'hui, puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre très court (2nd Boss du jeu) je vais publier en suivant un autre chapitre qui rassurera certain(e)s d'entre vous.**

 **Vous remarquerez aussi que je ne réponds pas au question des reviews, ce soir, car cela signifierait spoiler l'intrigue. Je vais néanmoins confirmer l'idée de 'Roja' est bien 'Rouge', même s'il n'est pas question de la Portgas D. Rouge du manga. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent sur une terre morte, avançant dans le vent, pendant qu'Ann refaisait sa queue de cheval.

\- Ce Smoker, je suis certain qu'il a le béguin pour toi.

\- Racontes pas de connerie.

\- Il a pas arrêté de te regarder…

\- Il m'a vu crever à Marine Ford, et là, je me pointe devant lui, comme une fleur ! Normal qu'il me regarde !

\- Il t'appelle _Portgas_.

\- C'est mon nom, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Peut-être mais s'il ne t'aimait pas, il t'aurait appelé _Gol_.

Ann resta un instant immobile, réalisant la chose, avant de reprendre la route. Aucune des sorcières ne s'occupèrent du fait que le vent faisait voler vers elles à toutes vitesses des arbres déracinés, des débris inconnus, des voitures… ce genre de truc. Elles continuèrent leur route vers ce qui ressemblait à des hangars pour avion ou hélicoptère.

\- **Ah, les charmantes sorcières,** fit le vent en s'amassant devant elles. **Et Bayonetta est avec ses beaux yeux. Après toutes ces années, tu as conservé ta fierté de gardienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le vent était devenu un colosse blanc avec des bras de la taille de tronc, flottant dans l'air, étrange créature richement colorée et décorée, avec des couleurs or et rouge. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chevalier en armure cul-de-jatte et bossu. Oui, bossu parce qu'il a la tête au milieu de la poitrine et chez un humain, à moins que le pauvre type soit une victime d'un moment d'ennui de Trafalgar Law, y'a que cette explication pour dire comment il peut avoir une tête au milieu de la poitrine. Ensuite, revenons à ce qui lui sert de bras. Ces gros trucs de chaque côté de ce qui doit être ses épaules. Ils sont reliés au corps par des rayons d'énergie orange et des anneaux dorés en rotation autour de la zone d'attache. Et tout au bout des bras, à la place des mains, on avait quatre étranges tubes de métal.

\- Je me sens comme un foutue célébrité dans cette ville, commenta Bayonetta en prenant une pose, immobile, Ann s'appuyant avec négligence contre son épaule.

Et un wagon de tramway tomba du ciel, sur elles.

L'ange éclata de rire.

\- Vois-tu, fit Ann en apparaissant au niveau de sa tête. Tes potes se jettent sur nous comme des fans hystériques. Même les Marines n'étaient pas aussi collant quand j'étais encore la Nibantaî Taîsho.

Elle et Bayonetta étaient à présent perchés sur ce qui semblait être la statue d'un lion avec des ailes et une tête d'aigle qui était emporté dans le vent.

\- Ils ont dû mal à saisir qu'on ne donne pas d'autographe.

Et la statue continua son petit chemin dans le vent, tournant autour de l'ange en montant progressivement.

\- **Bien avant la création de l'univers, le premier Armageddon sépara la réalité ente la lumière, les ténèbres et le chaos. Ce fut lors de cette bataille que ceux qui se révoltèrent contre la lumière formèrent le monde des ténèbres. Nous voulons ressusciter Jubileus pour qu'elle réunisse la Trinité des Réalités. Et votre sacrifice y contribuera.**

De la lumière dorée commença à entourer les deux femmes, se voulant être menaçante.

\- On n'aime pas trop les mecs qui passent leur temps à baratiner, annonça Bayonetta en se redressant sur son siège improvisé et mouvant. Pourquoi on ne _s'amuserait_ pas un peu ?

La lumière fit exploser la statue, dévoilant au-dessous du plâtre et de la pierre un Fearless bien vivant.

\- Après tout, c'était ton intention, non, de t'amuser avec nous… on aura tout le temps de discuter après _l'effort…_ si tu te sens capable _d'amuser_ deux sorcières à la fois.

Ann eut un soupir. Parfois, les répliques de Bayonetta la mettaient mal à l'aise. Pas qu'elle soit une petite vierge rougissante qui s'évanouit à la simple allusion au sexe (Marco s'en était occupé de sa virginité, après tout), mais rabâché comme le faisait Bayonetta, c'était _lourd_ et dérangeant. Et si au moins, à la limite, elle évitait de l'inclure dans ce genre de conversation ! Mais non, sans inclure Ann, c'était moins drôle, Bayonetta le lui avait dit, la seule fois où la pirate avait pu enfin se plaindre… pas que ça change les choses, Bayonetta s'en foutait un peu de ces détails.

Ann sauta du dos de Feraless quand Bayonetta le saisi par la queue après lui avoir caressé un instant ses plumes de métal. La plus vieille balança l'ange dans le visage de leur adversaire : le Cardinal de la Tempérance, un des quatre Cardinal Vertue.

Les deux sorcières trouvèrent pieds un peu plus bas sur un morceau de mur en gravitation dans la tempête. Elles esquivèrent le coup de poing qui brisa leur plate-forme, les forçant à sauter sur d'autres gravas, puis sur un autre morceau de béton. L'ange le saisi dans une de ses mains aisément et les arrosa de balles sortant des quatre tubes de métal de son autre main. Elles grimpèrent sur ses doigts et se chargèrent de faire un maximum de dégât avec les armes, avant de devoir sauter de nouveau quand il agita sa main afin de les chasser.

\- Tu as vu le noyau brillant sur ses doigts ? pointa Ann.

\- Oui. Essayons de le fracasser ! approuva Bayonetta.

\- Je vais le distraire pendant que tu t'en occupes.

Ann passa ses Agnayi en mode électrique et Bayonetta mit ses Durga en mode flamme. Quand la main revint saisir la plate-forme, Ann fila sur la main, faisant traîner Shuraba sur l'armure, espérant trouver un endroit où la percer, mais aussi attiré l'attention de l'ange. Cela marcha car la seconde main suivi sa progression, ignorant les tentatives de Bayonetta de s'attaquer à la diode clignotante, finissant par faire couler du sang. Là, l'ange réalisa leur but et chassa Ann de son mieux, avant de prendre un peu de distance avec son flingue/main pour les mitraillé proprement, forçant les deux sorcières à sauter sur un autre morceau de goudron volant. L'ange donna un violent coup de poing dans leur nouvelle plate-forme. Coup de poing évité juste à temps.

\- C'est parti pour le Witch Time ! annonça Ann alors que les deux femmes se mettaient à sauter sur des gravas en chute ralenti au maximum, sous leur forme féline.

Et ça, pour arriver à un seul endroit :

Une plate-forme qu'elles espéraient plus solide et mieux placé.

Mieux placé, c'était le cas, car les Onyx Rose entre les mains de Bayonetta faisant de beaux impacts dans l'armure pas loin de la tête de l'ange. Après, c'est relatif, avec un adversaire qui vole et qui est aussi gigantesque. Il finit par reprendre la plate-forme, la casser en deux, et elles continuèrent de taper sur les doigts du cardinal. Puis, contre toute attente, il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée et les protections d'un des doigts de l'une des mains se brisèrent. Pour se protéger, l'ange fit tourner sa main, mettant le doigt laissé à découvert hors d'atteinte.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard. Ce serait long, mais elles y arriveraient. D'abord, endommager les mains, puis, elles parviendraient certainement à viser plus haut.

Quand toutes les protections eurent sauté, l'ange s'énerva. Il recula un poing, les faisant tournoyer dans une énergie bleuté… et frappa de toutes ses forces sur elles.

Esquive réussite, elles étaient à présent sur la main de l'ange et elles ne s'y attardèrent pas. Elles avaient une idée et il était temps de la mettre en application. Esquivant les projectiles, les débris et les courants d'airs qui défendaient l'ascension, elles montèrent vers l'épaule et sautèrent sur le noyau qui relié le bras et le corps principal, tirant à bout portant dedans.

\- Ann-chan, maintenant ! cria Bayonetta.

Ann prit la pose.

 **\- ZOL DE GAOSGA**!

L'ange leva la tête pour voir quel démon avait été invoqué et il se retrouva devant un portail infernal d'où jaillirent six mains noires, dont chaque doigt était orné d'un petit visage dorée avec des cornes. Des mains géantes, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

Mesdames, messieurs, voici Hekatoncheir, le Destructeur de la Terre !

Deux mains saisirent l'ange par les épaules et deux autres par la taille, alors que les deux dernières s'acharnaient sur son bras gauche, là où étaient les deux sorcières, justement.

Pourquoi faire ?

Eh bien, pour l'arracher, chose qu'elles firent, justement, et très bien même si on en jugeait la force du cri de douleur de l'ange.

Les deux femmes évacuèrent immédiatement, retrouvant un morceau de goudron qui volait par là. L'ange s'en saisit de sa dernière main, et les deux sorcières entreprirent d'en briser l'armure, évitant les lasers qu'il tirait avec ses yeux, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Le morceau de béton fonça à toute vitesse vers le sol et entra en contact avec le poing bleui de puissance de l'ange, qu'elles esquivèrent. Pas que ça change grand-chose. Il leur lança des rayons laser avec ses yeux, essayant de les avoir, alors qu'elles cherchaient le bon moment pour recommencer le coup de tout à l'heure.

Un vrai bordel, après, c'était le Shin Sekai, c'était courant.

Là, c'était bon ! Il lâcha la plaque de béton pour y donner un coup de poing bleu !

Les sorcières sautèrent sur le bras droit esseulé et le remontèrent, arrivant rapidement à l'articulation. Ann passa en mode feu pour ses armes de pieds et s'acharna sur le noyau d'énergie.

\- Quand tu veux, Bayonetta ! grogna Ann en esquivant un courant d'air défensif de la zone.

Oh, mais Bayonetta ne l'attendait pas ! Elle avait déjà pris la pose !

\- **APACHANA NAPTA** !

Son incantation ramena Hekatoncheir.

L'ange se débattit, chassant les mains qui voulaient l'attraper, mais il se reçu un coup direct dans le visage, le sonnant. Ainsi, il ne put rien faire quand le démon lui arracha son second bras.

Les deux sorcières profitèrent de l'instant d'inaction de leur adversaire pour sauter sur son amure, juste sous la zone de la ceinture. Elles remontèrent rapidement vers la tête endommagée qui s'était protéger d'un champ de force dorée, contre lequel les sorcières s'acharnèrent

\- Ann-chan, regarde !

Bayonetta pointa du doigt une diode un peu plus loin.

C'était le point faible des anges, elles l'avaient rapidement appris avec l'expérience. Elles foncèrent dessus, faisant au mieux pour la détruire. La protection se brisa, dévoilant quelque chose de palpitant au-dessous.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions sur le sujet, ni de s'arrêter pour étudier la chose.

Elles devaient avoir la bonne technique, parce que détruire la diode leur permit de débarrasser l'ange d'une partie de son armure. Elles se changèrent en animal pour passer à l'autre bout de l'ange, évitant de chuter dans ses tentatives de défenses, et trouvèrent une autre diode qu'elles parvinrent à détruire un peu plus rapidement que la dernière.

Un autre morceau de l'armure tomba.

Elles firent un rapide travail de la troisième diode qu'elles trouvèrent. Un autre morceau de l'armure tomba et la protection autour de la tête de l'ange s'évanouit. Celui-ci réagit en étirant son cou si enfoncé dans son corps et l'avança hors de son armure comme pour mieux voir les sorcières.

Celles-ci foncèrent sur la tête et l'attaquèrent, esquivant les jets de flammes sortant de la pierre au milieu de son front. Sous les coups, des morceaux de son visage commencèrent à tomber, montrant quelque chose… d'indescriptible (c'était un robot dessous ou quoi ?).

Bayonetta appela Hekatoncheir à l'instant où Ann se prit volontairement un coup pour pouvoir plongé Shuraba dans la pierre jaune au milieu du front de l'ange. Le démon saisi l'ange ente ses mains et en garda deux de libres, histoire d'user du Cardinal comme d'un punching ball, avant que l'un des poings ne prenne un peu plus d'élan et aplatisse la tête dans le corps.

Les deux sorcières évacuèrent le corps de l'ange pour regarder le Cardinal depuis le sol. Le cyclone cessa et tout ce qui était dans les airs retomba à terre. Le soleil revint, illuminant les alentours

Ann et Bayonetta s'avancèrent, et la pirate marcha sur la queue du Fearless de tout à l'heure qui essayait de se faire discret en évacuant les lieux.

\- Oh, on a fini de jouer ? On va te rendre ça alors. Ann-chan, rend-lui son jouet, je te prie, ma chérie, minauda Bayonetta.

Ann souleva l'ange par la queue, le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de le balancer sur un camion en chute, entraînant le tout pour taper sur la tête au cou brisé du Cardinal. Cela amena le paquet contre le sol, et pour bien arranger les choses, Bayonetta y rajouta en vitesse une fontaine… avec un angelot qui pisse pour motif.

\- **Aah… il avait raison** … fit le Cardinal. **Tellement raison… Tes yeux…**

Et il se mit à rire.

\- Bayonetta. L'angelot, tu l'as branché au réservoir du camion, non, s'enquit Ann en constant que ce qui sortait de la fontaine ressembler étrangement à de l'essence.

\- Exact. Tu veux nous faire l'honneur ?

Ann claqua des doigts est une flamme dorée naquit sur son indexe. Elle s'accroupit pour mettre le feu à la traînée d'essence qui s'était étendue jusqu'à leurs pieds. Le carburant s'enflamma immédiatement en d'immenses flammes qui remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'origine… à un détail près.

Le feu ne remonte pas les pentes.

L'ange cessa de rire lui-même, sous la surprise.

\- Roh… soupira Bayonetta.

Ann fit un petit geste de deux doigts, ses yeux virant brièvement au rouge et les flammes sautèrent directement sur la cascade et la remontèrent sans souci, jusqu'à l'angelot de pierre.

Boum.

La tête de l'angelot fila dans le ciel sous l'explosion.

Sous le cardinal, un portail infernal s'ouvrit et des mains de démons vinrent chercher leur repas du jour.

\- **Que la grâce de Jubileus la Créatrice soit avec vous !**

Et puis plus rien.

\- Amen, marmonna Ann.

Elle leva ses bras pour voir les dégâts occasionnés par l'attaque qu'elle avait prise de plein fouet pour apercevoir des petits scarabées pullulant sur les blessures, ressoudant les chairs entre elles. Des fines mèches de cheveux jaillirent enfin de ses vêtements pour les réparer, avant que la pirate ne regarde sa partenaire qui avait arrêté la chute d'un tram sur elles, avec une main. Une vilaine plaie sur sa joue était soignée par un papillon avec des ailes mauves et bleues. Mais Bayonetta semblait perdue dans ses pensées, prise d'un bref Flash-Back qui lui montrait d'innombrables sorcières mortes…

\- Bayonetta ?

Bayonetta revint à elle et soupira.

-Quelle déception… même pas le temps pour une simple causette sur l'oreiller.

Et elle jeta son wagon derrière elle, le faisant tomber devant le Fearless (comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à survivre celui-là ?) qui sursauta, toutes ses plumes de métal dressé. Voyant que le wagon restait sur la tranche, il soupira de soulagement. Un peu trop tôt car le véhicule se renversa sur lui, l'achevant.

Bayonetta et Ann s'éloignèrent, mais la pirate attrapa la plus vieille par le bras pour lui souffler :

\- Cette Jeanne nous surveille.

\- Laisse-la, Ann-chan, répondit Bayonetta.

* * *

 **Enochian:**

APACHANA NAPTA - _Sword from slimy things of dust_

 **Hierarchie de Laguna :  
**

 **Temperentia :**

Ce gars, c'est le Général du Big Boss, en plus d'être le Cardinal de la Tempérance et le Manipulateur des vents. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, c'est un Audito, juste pour vous ! Il est aussi le truc bizarre avec quoi on a surpris Jeanne, quelques temps plus tôt, en train d'avoir une discussion. Il diffère des autres Audito par le fait qu'il n'a qu'une seule tête. Même si sous les diodes, on découvre de la chair, il a des attributs très robotique, lui donnant d'ailleurs certaines capacité, tel que celle d'utiliser ses mains comme des mitrailleuses avec des balles qui sortent en rafale des longs tubes qui lui servent de doigts. Et c'est sans parler de comment il peut voler sans avoir d'ailes, ou comment il arrive à manipuler l'air. On peut penser qu'il n'a pas de corps réellement puisque tout ce qui le constitue est rattachée à son armure... Cet Audito, malgré son apparence ressemblant vaguement à celle d'un chevalier futuriste, serait en faîte une armure vivante...

Parfois, je me dis que les démons sont largement plus cool que les anges...

Enfin. Niveau caractère, pas grand chose à dire. C'est le Cardinal de la Tempérance, donc, il est assez tranquille et pas du genre à perdre son sang froid et se laisser emporter. Chose qu'il fait, malheureusement, contre Bayonetta.

 **Le saviez-vous ?** : Dans la mythologie juive, c'est l'archange Gabriel qui règne sur le vent (contrairement à croyance moderne que l'on tien du Moyen-Âge qui lui attribue l'eau). Il est aussi l'ange le plus humain décrit dans la Bible. Ce qui ressemble énormément à notre Audito.


	9. Route 666

**Re-salut à tous ! Je fais juste un petit commentaire ici pour vous dire que j'ai pitié des non-joueurs. Quand nous serons arrivé à la fin de la première partie (soit le premier jeu), je ferais une belle note de page pour récapituler tout les Démons invoqués par les sorcières et leur petite histoire personnel, s'ils en ont une. Je ne vais pas revenir sur les Madama néanmoins.**

* * *

Un détour par chez Rodin pour faire des réserves d'ingrédients et récupérer deux trois trucs, et voilà les deux sorcières sur l'autoroute de Vigrid.

La route 666.

\- Vigrid est proche du Paradis, pourtant ils ont une route avec ce nombre… marmonna Ann.

\- Tu t'occupes de ça ? Tu vois pas qu'on va devoir traverser cette route avec nos talons !

Les voitures et les camions roulaient autour d'elle comme si elles n'étaient pas là.

\- De quoi tu te pleins, on peut y aller avec nos formes animales, pointa Ann. Et on fait pire que ça tous les jours !

\- Non. J'aimerai un peu de confort, pour une fois. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun taxi pour nous déposer sur l'île…

Depuis le Purgatoire, elles entendirent les militaires dirent de fermer le portail car un véhicule non-identifié était en approche. Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir une drôle de voiture venir de derrière elles. Et deviner qui est au volant…

Luka ! Avec Smoker sur le siège passager et Cereza attaché à l'arrière.

Voiture qui les dépassa à toute vitesse en manquant de les percutés de peu.

\- CHAUFFARD ! s'indigna Ann. Oi, Smoker ! T'es un représentant des forces de l'ordre, fait quelque chose contre cet idiot ! Kuso !

Les deux sorcières partirent donc à la poursuite de la voiture en courant aisément assez vite pour prétendre pouvoir la rattraper. Et ce, malgré les talons.

* * *

\- Non mais t'as eu ton permis où, gamin ? grogna Smoker à Luka quand celui-ci doubla un camion par la droite.

\- Little Italia ! On conduit tous comme ça là-bas, répondit le jeune journaliste. Tout va bien gamine !?

\- C'est plus marrant de monter sur le dos de Nee-chan que d'être ici, bouda la petite Cereza.

Et derrière, les sorcières sautaient pardessus les voitures pour rattraper la distance, admirant les exploits de chauffard du dimanche de Luka. Elles parvinrent même à les dépasser.

Est-ce qu'il savait ce que c'était de conduire en ligne droite ? Smoker aurait dû prendre le volant.

Les deux sorcières glissèrent sous un camion et en ressortant, elles passèrent à leur forme animale, bien plus pratique pour ce genre d'exercice. Elles se projetèrent vers le portail en cours de fermeture et le passèrent aisément avant qu'il ne se ferme dans son dos. Elles atterrirent sous forme humaine, les deux pieds en avant, sur une voiture qui se dressa sur le coup.

Bayonetta tira deux de ses flingues et tira sur le mur de béton armée de la porte, y dessinant un cœur. Cœur qui tomba à terre, dévoilant un beau trou par lequel la voiture passa avec les passagers. Elle percuta celle qui avait souffert des sorcières, la remit correctement et l'usa comme tremplin… avant de retrouver le béton, deux sorcières incognito sur le toit, un peu plus loin.

Luka se marra et tandis une main à l'arrière pour ébouriffer la tête de Cereza, alors que Smoker grognait.

\- Youhou ! Vous avez vu ça ! J'vous ais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir !

\- Tu parles, grogna Smoker. On a eu un beau coup de main.

\- C'est mami ! C'est mami et nee-chan qui nous ont sauvées ! sourit joyeusement Cereza.

\- Nani ?

Par le toit ouvrant, Bayonetta se manifesta, hors du Purgatoire.

\- Maa, hisashiburi, Cheshire !

La voiture perdit légèrement le contrôle.

\- Mami ! appela joyeusement Cereza.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que tes talents de conduites valent autant que tes talents journalistiques ! commenta sarcastiquement Bayonetta.

\- Je pensais arriver sur l'île avant toi, mais les gardes étaient moins coopératifs que prévu, avoua Luka. En gros, mon plan a foiré.

\- On ne déconcentre pas le conducteur ! Y'a un gosse à bord, si vous voulez la tuée, c'est le meilleur chose à faire ! siffla Smoker en tirant sa jitte pour menacer Bayonetta avec.

\- Tu crois absolument savoir pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? continua la sorcière en l'ignorant.

\- Nous, les journalistes, sommes aussi des détectives, tu sais, se vanta Luka.

\- Les yeux sur la route, grogna Smoker.

\- … Tu cherches une pierre précieuse qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Ithavoll. C'est là où je vais aussi.

\- Les yeux sur la route _deux_ _fois_ , siffla Smoker.

\- Comme c'est étrange, tu sembles savoir où je dois aller avant moi, pourtant t'es pas fichu de conduire une voiture en ligne droite, sourit Bayonetta.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chauffeur que je sache !

Ce fut trop pour Smoker. Il saisit le volant à deux mains et le pivota pour envoyer la voiture sur le côté de la route, avant d'écraser la pédale de frein, secouant tout le monde. Ann tomba même sur le pare-brise et se redressa, l'air effarouché, foudroyant les deux hommes de derrière la vitre.

\- Quelque chose est tombé sur nous, non ? demanda Luka.

\- Juste Portgas, grogna Smoker.

\- Elle prend le soleil depuis le Purgatoire, sourit Bayonetta.

\- Nee-chan ! appela Cereza.

Ceci étant dit, Luka se tourna vers Smoker pour l'engueuler quand celui-ci ouvrit la portière du journaliste et le jeta dehors pour prendre sa place au côté conducteur.

\- _Je_ vais conduire. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te retirer ton permis de conduire. Je suis presque certain que Portgas conduit mieux que toi, pourtant elle n'a pas de permis, elle.

\- **_La seule façon pour que je conduise aussi mal que cet idiot, ce serait en faisant une crise de narcolepsie au volant,_** grogna Ann en se hissant de nouveau sur le toit de la voiture.

Luka bougonna dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas) en allant s'installer sur le fauteuil passager.

* * *

La voiture reprit la route, avec une conduite nettement plus correcte.

\- Cheshire, tu ne t'es pas dit que ce vent salin pouvait être mauvais pour mes cheveux ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Fais comme tout le monde et utilise une lotion quand tu vas à la plage.

\- SMOKER ! cria Ann.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai vu ! rétorqua le marine.

Il braqua le volant dans plusieurs sens, esquivant des tirs venant vers eux.

Apparemment, les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas des plus satisfaite de cette intrusion.

\- Tu es un marine qui viole les lois, Kemuri-chan… que doit penser Sakazuki de ton comportement… ricana Ann.

\- O-chibi-chan, baisses-toi ! Continuez, on va s'occuper de ces empêcheurs de tourner en ronds, fit Bayonetta en éclatant un tir d'une belle slave de ses armes.

\- Merveilleux… grommela Luka.

Smoker appuya sur l'accélérateur.

\- T'as pas comme l'impression qu'on est pas le bienvenue sur cette île, Ann-chan ? demanda Bayonetta, un flingue derrière la nuque.

\- C'est bizarre, puisque c'était autrefois un ancien bastion de l'Umbra, répondit Ann. T'aimes cette résistance constante ? Moi ça me fatigue.

\- _J'adore_ quand on me résiste, Ann-chan, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Bayonetta, d'ici, on dirait que tu parles seule, pointa Luka.

\- Le défaut d'avoir un akuma no mi, c'est que les spiritualités de Portgas me sont accessibles, grommela Smoker.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore, Kemuri-chan. Non mais regardez-moi ça… tout pleins d'Affinities avec un Ardor et un Applaud. Je les ai bien identifiés ?

Bayonetta passa dans le Purgatoire et lui sourit.

\- Bien entendu, Ann-chan. On y va ?

\- Pas de souci.

Et les deux sorcières se divisèrent, sautant sur deux camions différents entre lesquels la voiture transportant les trois autres venaient de passer. Pendant qu'Ann prenait l'Ardor avec Shuraba, faisant virer l'affrontement à un combat d'escrime, Bayonetta s'occupa de l'Ardor, tout en évitant les attaques des fanfares des Affinities qui leur lançaient des boules d'énergies.

\- Mais il y en a combien ! s'indigna Ann en esquivant un coup de bouclier de son adversaire.

\- Bonne question, lui répondit Bayonetta.

Elle renversa l'ange qu'elle affrontait sur ses genoux et ses mains, posa un pied sur son dos et entreprit de le fouetter avec répétions de Kulshedra, avant de l'étrangler avec, alors qu'Ann décapitait le sien.

Une simple dose de Haoshoku et le groupe d'Affinities explosa dans un tourbillon de plumes.

\- Seconde fois que tu uses de ce don _volontairement_ , Ann-chan, je suis fière de toi, commenta Bayonetta.

\- Garde ta remarque pour la fin du combat. Nous avons d'autres invités à divertir.

En effet, trois Joy venaient de se joindre à la danse.

Ce fut une véritable galère, sans parler des voitures et autre abominations qui roulaient sans s'occuper de quoique ce soit sur cette autoroute. Dommage pour elles, le combat ne dura pas très longtemps. Non pas parce que les sorcières nettoyèrent le sol avec leur tête et leurs plumes. Non, c'est parce qu'un camion leur atterrit dessus, à cause de ce qui était la voiture la plus bizarre de la création.

En sachant que c'était une création angélique, ça expliquait tout…

\- _Irenic_ , reconnu Bayonetta. Le messager de la volonté Divine.

Les deux sorcières sautèrent en esquivant la voiture… et attrapèrent au passage une moto qui avait dû être envoyé bouler comme le camion.

\- _Je_ conduis ! exigea Ann en saisissant le guidon.

\- Si tu y tiens, lui dit Bayonetta.

Les deux sorcières prirent place sur la bécane et Ann pirata les circuits du véhicule en y enfonçant son majeur dans le compteur, avant de retrouver la route. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle fila à toute vitesse sur la route. Une vitesse qui ne devrait pas être normalement accessible à ce genre de véhicule.

Pour quelqu'un de normal, cela aurait donné l'impression que la moto était hantée, puisque les deux sorcières étaient dans le Purgatoire et la moto, dans le monde des vivants.

La moto slaloma agilement entre les voitures et les camions, faisant des dérapages pour éviter deux trois obstacles qui allaient trop rapidement, n'hésitant pas à rouler sur les murs du tunnel pour aller plus vite. A un moment, elle coucha même la moto sur la route pour passer en glissant sous un camion et la relever sans perdre de vitesse, Bayonetta riant dans son dos.

Elles durent esquiver anges, destructions, emprunter des chemins vraiment peu recommandables, comme quand un ange détruisit la route et les força à rouler sur les poutres de métal qui surplombait le pont, afin de relier l'autre côté.

Vu les merdes qui leur tombait sur le nez, on comprenait pourquoi on appelait cette route, la route 666. Quand elles rejoignirent l'autre bout, un camion se renversa devant elles, et Ann profita de la position verticale du conteneur de l'engin pour s'en servir de tremplin. Les deux femmes se mirent alors debout sur la moto et se projetèrent vers l'avant pour atterrir sur une certaine voiture…

Avant d'avoir pu se rappeler au bon souvenir de ces messieurs, la route devant explosa.

\- Non, mais là, ils se foutent de qui… marmonna Smoker.

\- Smoker, prend à droite ! Quitte la route ! ordonna Ann.

\- Je hais faire confiance aux pirates.

Et Smoker obéit, laissant les sorcières seules face aux trois anges qui venaient d'apparaître.

\- Je sais qu'on veut pas de nous ici, mais y'a des façons plus subtiles de nous le faire remarquer, messieurs les Cherubin, sourit Bayonetta.

Cherubin, ils repasseraient. Ils ressemblaient plus à des Beloved qu'à autre chose.

\- Ils sont de la classe des Cherubin, mais leur nom est Braves, éclaircit Bayonetta devant le haussement de sourcil d'Ann.

\- Hajimemasho, maugréa la pirate.

* * *

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :  
**

 **Irenic :** Même s'il s'agit d'un ange, cela prend la forme d'une automobile, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. C'est une sorte de Hermess, si on veut, et il existe depuis bien avant la première apparition des voitures... comme les armes de l'Umbra depuis avant l'invention des flingues. Irenic est néanmoins un ange un peu particulier du jeu, dans le sens qu'il a été ajouté à la dernière minute. Normalement, Bayonetta n'aurait pas dû avoir à affronter d'ennemi durant la séquence moto du jeu, mais le concepteur a senti le besoin d'en rajouter un. Il reste toutefois optionnel. En effet, quand le véhicule apparaît, le joueur à une fenêtre de quelques secondes pour sauter et l'esquiver. C'est en restant passif que le combat est engagé.

 **Braves :** Ce sont des mini-Beloved soit disant capable de porter Dieu sur leurs épaules. Ils vont toujours par trois, ils sont rapide pour compenser leur manque en taille et vie. Ils peuvent aussi fusionner pour devenir un gros Cherubin, ce merveilleux Beloved géant mais reste toujours plus rapide.

 **Le saviez-vous ?** Les chérubins sont à la base les gardiens de l'Arbre d'Eden et font parti de la première sphère du Paradis, connu pour avoir quatre têtes et quatre ailes, d'après la mythologie.

.


	10. Paradis, Les souvenirs

**Salut à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à vous dire qu'on est environ à la moitié du premier jeu (hourrah !) et que donc, il faut que vous ayez un peu de patience, et on reverra les Shirohige rapidement... du moins, assez vite pour vous, je l'espère. Le chapitre du jour n'est pas très long, je m'en excuse encore, je sais que ceux qui suivent mes autres fics sont habitués à des textes bien plus long venant de moi.  
**

 **Enfin, je vous remercie de me suivre dans ce x-over et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

\- Résumons… nous avons affronté trois Braves, c'est bien ça ? demanda Ann en se massant le nez à deux mains.

\- Hmm-hmmm, répondit Bayonetta en jouant avec la sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Ils ont fusionné par la suite en un gros ange capable de rivaliser en taille et en mocheté avec un Beloved.

\- Hummm-hummm…

\- Ensuite, on tombe dans le vide quand la route cède, et on passe un portail vers Paradiso. Le cimetière des souvenirs, plus précisément.

\- Je crois bien…

Ann soupira, toujours assise en tailleur sur le cadran de ce qui avait dû être le Big Ben à une époque. Aucune des deux sorcières ne s'occupa du fait qu'elles étaient les seules choses verticales dans un monde horizontal. Pourquoi faire, après tout ?

\- Et tu entends encore des voix… Franchement, je me disais être gâtée, niveau merde, mais toi, tu en as encore plus que moi !

\- Le fait est que je suis plus intéressée par ce cadran sur lequel tu es assise que par l'endroit où nous sommes… je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelques parts !

\- Ben…

Ann se releva et regarda les inscriptions autour du cadran.

\- C'est la version démoniaque de l'alphabet Enochian, non ? Ce qui laisse supposer que c'est une construction faite par l'Umbra. Tu l'as peut-être vu avant de finir dans le cercueil au fond du lac.

Ann se leva et sauta sur une accumulation d'énergie angélique pour parvenir à sauter sur un morceau de muraille un peu plus loin et continuer la route.

\- A moins que tu ais une meilleur idée, je propose qu'on bouge, Bayonetta ! appela Ann en voyant que la plus vieille ne suivait pas.

Bayonetta jeta un regard à l'horloge, haussa des épaules et suivit Ann. Elles sautèrent sur trois autres accumulations d'énergie dorée pour parvenir lentement dans la même orientation que le reste du monde… sur ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de jardin de Vigrid. Bien entendu, dans le Paradis, on ne trouve pas de démons, donc trois anges vinrent leur faire un beau comité d'accueil. Il s'avéra que l'un des anges, un Ardor, se battait avec une clef géante que Bayonetta ramassa sur son cadavre.

\- Bayo, la serrure est ici, appela Ann près d'une étrange statue représentant une femme assise sur une sphère, le tout flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- _Bayonetta_ , Ann-chan, rectifia la plus vieille en la rejoignant.

\- Je continuerai de t'appeler Bayo tant que tu m'appelleras Ann-chan.

\- Je sens que la journée va être longue…

\- Je rentre et je dors pendant un siècle.

Bayonetta se baissa pour enfoncer la clef dans la serrure dorée vers le bas de la sphère, avant de se redresser. Du vase que la statue avait sur l'épaule, une lumière dorée en jaillit, montant en spirale dans le ciel jusqu'à une autre sphère de pierre qui était suspendue dans les airs bien loin au-dessus de leur tête. Boule qui se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même.

\- Tu crois que ça réagir à notre magie ? demanda Ann.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Bayonetta sauta sur la statue, prit appui sur elle et se projeta vers la spirale, s'aidant de ses ailes de papillon pour se retrouver dessus. Effectivement, ça réagissait à la magie des sorcières car la femme ne passa pas au travers. Ann la rejoignit rapidement et elles montèrent la spirale jusqu'à son sommet. C'est pas comme si elles avaient ailleurs où aller. Sur le sommet, quatre autres anges les attendaient, dont dont un qui avait lui aussi une clef. Ann l'envoya sans autre forme de procès dans une Vierge de Fer.

\- Par où maintenant ? demanda Ann en accrochant la clef à son dos.

\- La statue a bougé, elle n'est plus en bas, pointa Bayonetta.

Ann la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Il suffit de regarder autour de nous, la spirale a disparu.

Bayonetta se décida à faire le tour de la sphère, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la lumière de la lune pour se tenir à la sphère, la tête en bas. Apparemment, les lois du monde réel ne s'appliquaient pas au pays des anges. C'est ainsi qu'elle retrouva la statue, la tête en bas elle aussi, flottant à quelques centimètres de la grosse boule.

\- Ann-chan, rejoins-moi ! appela Bayonetta.

Ann soupira et la rejoignit. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant la statue, mais cela resta son unique réaction. Après tout ce temps dans le Shin Sekai, puis son introduction à la magie, plus grand-chose la surprenait. Elle introduisit la clef dans l'encoche et la sphère pivota sur elle-même, les mettant à l'endroit. Puis, une autre spirale dorée apparut, qui les mena sur un autre morceau de ce qui ressemblait encore une fois à Vigrid, mais à l'envers.

\- Ils peuvent pas se décider une bonne fois pour toute à un sens à donner aux choses ? se plaignit Ann. Leur monde sans dessus dessous me donne mal au cœur !

Elles arrivèrent sur la plateforme de pierre et s'avancèrent un peu vers ce qui pourrait être un chemin.

Craaac

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir qu'une sorte de boule d'aspect très… pixel, dirons-nous, venait d'apparaître dans leur dos, assez grosse pour les écraser.

\- Oh-oh… fit Ann.

Et les deux sorcières prirent la fuite en se changeant en leur forme féline, esquivant des rayons menaçant qui tombaient du ciel, plus des anges, essayant de semer la boule qui semblait décidée à les écraser. Elles arrivèrent en bout de route et durent sauter pour arriver sur une autre plateforme, qui tomba dans le vide.

Elles s'en étaient bien sorties.

* * *

Des engrenages et un bâton orné occupaient toute la plateforme sur laquelle elles étaient. Les engrenages étaient sous leurs pieds et le bâton en dépassait.

\- Il manque un rouage, pointa Ann.

\- No shit, Sherlock… commenta Bayonetta en jouant avec sa sucette.

Ann lui arracha la sucette de la bouche et la mit dans la sienne avec un regard noir, sans s'occuper de l'air surpris de la plus vieille. La plus jeune marcha jusqu'à un mur de métal magique et frappa dedans de toutes ses forces. Les débris s'envolèrent et vinrent former le rouage manquant du mécanisme, illuminant ainsi le bâton ornementé.

\- Admire l'artiste, Ann-chan ! lança Bayonetta.

Elle attrapa le bâton à deux mains, et tournoya autour de lui dans une très belle démonstration de Pole Dance, faisant tournoyer en même temps leur plateforme bizarre.

\- Tu vas avoir le tournis, Bayo, pointa Ann.

Bayonetta se contenta de rire en continuant de tourner, jusqu'à ce qu'une ligne d'énergie dorée jaillisse du sol et forme un chemin hors de la plateforme droit devant elles. Les deux femmes l'empruntèrent, passèrent un petit tunnel pour arriver dans ce qui était un morceau de ville avec une clef flottant dans les airs, juste devant leur nez.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça put le piège ? demanda Ann.

La boule de tout à l'heure tomba sur la clef et la détruisit en quatre morceaux qui allèrent s'enfoncer dans cinq tombes de sorcières qui traînaient par-là (on se demande d'ailleurs ce que font ces tombes ici). Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de s'y attarder qu'elles durent esquiver la boule qui leur tomba dessus, manquant de les aplatir.

-Ann-chan, on a pas le choix, il faut les détruire ! lança Bayonetta.

Ann se précipita vers la première tombe, ravie de voir que la boule avait une fixation sur Bayonetta. Un puissant kakatogueri brisa la tombe. Avec un murmure d'excuse, Ann se saisit du morceau de clef et passa à la suivante, jetant parfois un œil à sa coéquipière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas faite aplatir. Seconde tombe et un ange lui tomba sur le dos. Elle chercha pas à l'identifier. Elle vit juste l'électricité et fonça vers Bayonetta. Son excellent timing fit qu'elle passa au ras de la boule et que son adversaire termina en tapis juste dessous.

\- Un Glory ?

\- On a un Grace, et un Fairness, aussi, siffla Ann en repartant à la recherche des morceaux de clef.

Elle ouvrit une autre tombe et se retrouva avec un Grace qui voulut lui donner un coup de griffe enflammé qu'elle esquiva de justesse, avant de lui faire goûter à Shuraba de plus près, essayant d'ignorer les bruits de la boule qui tombait vers Bayonetta avant de remonter en l'air en cas d'échec.

Ann parvint à faire le tour de toutes les tombes et reforma la clef. Quand cela arriva, la boule disparut.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Ann en reformant la clef avec sa magie.

Bayonetta vint vers elle et lui reprit la sucette pour recommencer à la savourer.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas jeune fille, lui dit la plus vieille en arrangeant ses lunettes avec un de ses flingues. Par ici, j'ai vu la statue.

Ann suivit Bayonetta qui l'amena jusqu'à des marches qu'elles gravirent, arrivant à un petit promontoire, au bord du vide nuageux et doré de cet endroit, la statue juste à côté d'elles, au sommet, leur ouvrant un nouveau passage. Plus compliqué, bien sûr. Pourquoi offrir un passage stable et immobile ? Pourquoi faire ?! C'est tellement mieux des anneaux d'énergie qui bougent tous indépendamment les uns des autres ! Il faut calculer son coup au dixième de seconde près pour ne pas chuter !

Bayonetta regarda Ann en levant un sourcil et celle-ci traça un sigil dans l'air pour faire ralentir le temps des anneaux, leur permettant de passer l'endroit plus facilement. Elles arrivèrent à des ruines, rendirent hommage à la tombe de sorcière, puis reprirent leur route… jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme ange ressemblant à un bateau avec des rames leur coupe la route. La figure de proue était une tête humaine avec des ailes d'anges et un fin anneau d'or pour l'auréole.

\- Là je suis d'accord ! Pour moi, un ange, c'est plus ça ! annonça Ann en montrant la figure de proue.

\- Kinship… seconde sphère, marmonna Bayonetta.

Le coffre sur le dos du vaisseau s'ouvrit et des missiles en sortirent pour retomber sur les sorcières. Le temps qu'elles les esquivent, un second Kinship apparut. Ce fut pas très plaisant, mais pas très très compliqué. Fallait faire attention aux missiles et au rayon laser, mais rien de bien méchant. Les flingues faisaient mal à ces joujoux paradisiaques. Bayonetta eut même le bon timing pour réussir à caser un pied enflammé de Madama Butterfly dans l'un des deux Kinship, le brisant en deux. Ann parvint à sauter sur ce qui était le pont de l'autre et attaqua directement la diode qui servait de cœur, la faisant exploser, avant de retrouver le plancher des vaches sur le fin couloir de pierre où attendait déjà Bayonetta.

Après l'explosion, il ne restait des anges que des carcasses métalliques et noircies. Sans vie. Si on pouvait les considérer vivant en premier lieu.

Cela restaura au passage un cercle d'observation astral qui s'illumina d'une couleur dorée.

\- Allons-y, souffla Ann.

Les deux femmes gravirent au pas de course la rampe vers le cercle et sautèrent dedans.

La chute les envoya dans un nid de tentacules qu'elles se firent une joie de détruire durant la chute, esquivant au passage un Inspired qui passait par là, pour finir sur une petite plateforme où trois Joy les attendaient… dont l'une d'elle finit sur un cheval de bois.

Ann soupira de lassitude. On la referait pas, la vieille sorcière.

* * *

\- Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part, commenta Ann en regardant la grosse boule de pixel qui venait de passer un portail au beau milieu de ce qui était un croissant de lune sculpté au-dessus de ruines qui faisaient très déjà vu.

\- Tu as déjà vu ça ? s'étonna Bayonetta.

\- Hm. Oyaji en a détruit un, un jour. C'est un Golem.

Les blocs se réarrangèrent en quelques instants pour prendre la forme du dragon qu'elles invoquaient de temps à autres, les forçant à esquiver. Avant même qu'elles ne puissent vraiment se faire à cette idée, le dragon se réarrangea pour devenir la copie de Malphas le corbeau et les attaqua depuis le ciel.

\- Le noyau ! cria Bayonetta.

Les deux femmes foncèrent essayant au mieux de toucher le noyau rouge qui alimentait le Golem qui devint une paire de bras pour les attaquer et les chasser. Elles sautaient,roulaient et esquivaient les moindres attaques, tirant sur le noyau ou invoquant les membres de leur contrat pour l'attaquer. Elles finirent par l'endommager assez pour qu'il se mette à laisser échapper des filaments d'énergie statique dorée.

\- Ann-chan ! Offre-nous une belle Apothéose ! appela Bayonetta.

Ann se mit sous le noyau, totalement vulnérable, et frappa le sol du pied, les bras levés. Elle esquiva l'attaque quand le Golem se reforma en boule et y donna un bon coup de pied, comme si c'était un ballon de foot, avant de prendre la pose, procédant à l'invocation d'un démon. Hekatoncheir apparut et reçut le Golem sur ses mains comme s'il jouait au volley. Une autre paire de mains renvoya la balle, puis une troisième… qui la rata.

Il eut un instant de latence durant lequel le Golem sonné et bien affaibli tomba sur la plateforme et rebondit comme un vulgaire ballon de caoutchouc.

\- Hm-hm, fit Ann en se raclant la gorge.

Hekatoncheir s'empressa de passer le Golem à tabac, avant de l'éclater définitivement et de disparaître, permettant à Ann de se rhabiller.

\- J'vous jure… grommela la pirate en remettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Elle lança un regard courroucé à Bayonetta quand elle l'entendit rire.

\- Allons-y, annonça la plus vieille.

Et elles s'engagèrent dans le bâtiment surmonté du croissant de lune.

* * *

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :  
**

 **Kinship :** Basiquement, c'est un bateau avec une figure de proue qui ressemble à l'ange de la culture populaire. Sur le dos/pont de l'ange, on trouve une sorte de cabine d'où sortent des missiles. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, outre que cet ange semble être "l'artillerie" des troupes angéliques.

 **Le saviez-vous ?** D'après la mythologie chrétienne, cet ange est associé à une classe qui se charge de tout ce qui est l'équilibre des forces humaines, tout en devant enregistrer l'histoire du Paradis, sans oublier leur rôle de conscience chez les mortels. Le design du Kinship semble être inspiré de l'Arche de Noé (Noah's Ark en anglais... Oda a-t-il fait exprès de nommé ainsi le mystérieux navire qui attend sur l'île Gyojin ?).

 **Golem :** On a deux versions de cet adversaire. Celle du premier, et celle du second jeu. Je parlerais plus tard de la seconde version, quand elle apparaîtra. Ici donc, le Golem est le gardien des ruines des Sages et des Sorcières. C'est d'ailleurs une de leur création commune. Il faut aussi savoir que si le Golem apparaît tout d'abord comme une immense balle en légos argentés (bien, Zia ! Jolie la description !), il change de forme : paire de bras, tête de dragon, corbeau, mille pattes et araignée. Chose commune à toutes ces formes, son noyau reste toujours bien visible (sauf quand il reprend sa forme de balle, en protection du noyau en question). Il est aussi à noter que les formes prises par le Golem seront toujours influencé par les invocations démoniaque de Bayonetta. Si dans les chapitre précédent la rencontre avec le Golem, Bayonetta n'a pas invoqué tel ou tel démon, son adversaire n'empruntera pas tel ou tel forme. Cela renvoi donc au parallèle suivant :

\- paire de bras du Golem : Hekatoncheir.

\- tête de dragon : Gomorrah.

\- corbeau : Malphas.

 **!Alerte Spoil invocation !**

\- mille pattes : Scolopendra

\- araignée : Phantasmaraneae

 **Le saviez-vous ? :** Les fameux murs de métal qui doivent être détruit afin d'ouvrir une porte, créer un rouage ou une plateforme... en réalité, il s'agit de Golem... eh ouuuuaiiiis !


	11. Une mer d'étoiles

**Salut à tous, désolée de pas publier beaucoup en ce moment, je suis juste tombée sur un nouveau jeu vidéo qui m'a donné une autre idée de fic dans un registre plus dure, et j'essaye de le comprendre un peu plus. De plus, je me prépare à entrer en formation, donc, moins de temps aussi à côté. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je prend toujours un peu de temps pour bosser sur les écris (j'ai sur le feu un chapitre pour Assassination Classroom).**

 **Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, pour résumer : on va plonger un peu plus dans le mystère de Cereza et Jeanne (de ce que j'ai lut sur le wiki du jeu, il se pourrait que cette 'Jeanne' soit en faîtes Jeanne d'Arc. C'est dingue, non ?), avant de retrouver Smoker, Luka et Cereza-chan. On aura aussi les conneries habituelles dîtes par les sorcières, avec cette fois, Ann qui se pose une question existentielle sur les anges, face à des aperçus d'un nouvel Audito.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

La bâtisse était à l'abandon. Il y avait une allée centrale faite de pavés, et de chaque côté, on notait une rangée de cellules.

\- Si c'est une prison, c'est la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vue, nota Ann alors que Bayonetta explorait les environs.

La plus vieille marcha lentement le long des cellules, effleurant du bout de ses doigts gantés les bas reliefs abîmés par le temps et des combats (ce ne pouvait être que des impacts de balles ces trous sombres), perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se figea, se rappelant d'où elle connaissait l'endroit.

Cela appartenait à Vigrid. Elle était déjà venue ici autrefois.

C'était ici, elle en était certaine, qu'elle avait affronté Jeanne, mais aussi ici, plus tard, qu'elle avait été agressée et poignardée, toujours par Jeanne.

\- Je suis déjà venue ici, dit-elle à Ann. Il y a longtemps, je pense.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? s'enquit la plus jeune en la rejoignant.

\- Des combats avec cette Jeanne.

Ann s'arrêta à côté de Bayonetta et regarda quelque chose à terre, avant de s'avancer d'un pas pour ramasser ce qui avait attiré son attention. En se relevant, elle montra sa trouvaille à sa sœur de clan. C'était un morceau de bois grossièrement taillé, représentant deux enfants se tenant par la main. Deux filles. L'une d'elle avait de longues tresses qui tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches. Bayonetta reçut l'objet quand Ann le lui céda. Elle l'observa et le retourna pour voir le dessous du socle. Là, écrit dans l'Enochian des sorcières, on pouvait lire Jeanne et Cereza.

\- La gamine ? Notre Cereza ? s'interrogea Ann.

Bayonetta eut de nouveau la vision de la petite Cereza roulée en boule devant une porte de cellule occupée par une sorcière qui était emprisonnée dedans. La sorcière était assise contre la porte.

\- Je crois bien, répondit Bayonetta.

Suite à sa remarque, le sol se mit à trembler, les déséquilibrant. En titubant, elles revinrent vers le centre de la pièce, cherchant à comprendre la raison des secousses, quand l'allée commença à se fendre en son centre, comme si on la défonçait par en dessous. Juste à temps, les deux femmes parvinrent à esquiver l'attaque d'étranges tentacules verts, reculant de leur mieux, avant que Bayonetta ne se fasse attraper par mégarde par l'un des appendices qui s'accrocha à sa cheville grâce à une extension ressemblant aux mâchoires d'une drosera à feuille ronde... en juste un peu plus doré et plus gros.

\- BAYONETTA ! appela Ann qui avait trouvé refuge un peu plus loin.

Bayonetta se retrouva entraînée vers le trou formé par la masse tentaculaire verte, mais ne se laissa pas prendre sans se défendre. Elle se mit à tirer de tous ses flingues sur le tentacule qui la retenait et parvint à le détruire. En réaction, les autres tentacules se figèrent et se rétractèrent dans le trou, laissant Bayonetta atterrir plus ou moins tranquillement.

Ann la rejoignit et s'accroupit pour décoller un petit tentacule encore accroché à la cheville de sa camarade.

\- Non mais arrêtez là... pourquoi il faut qu'on tombe sur des tentacules ? bougonna Bayonetta avec une moue.

Ann balança dans le trou le bout de tentacule mauve (serait-ce une langue ?) entre ses doigts.

\- Je me serais bien passée de cette remémoration des hentai plus que dégoûtant que lit Jiru... eurk... j'ai envie de vomir...

Les trois Joy qui jaillirent du trou lui dirent qu'elle devrait attendre avant de pouvoir vomir tranquillement.

\- On est vraiment au Paradis ? s'enquit Ann. Parce que, les tentacules, puis les Joy, tout ça me laisse croire qu'on est en Enfer, du côté de la région qui s'occupe de la Luxure.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut droit qu'au rire de Bayonetta et de Madama Khepri.

\- Foutez-vous de moi... bouda Ann.

\- Même Madama Butterfly trouve ça drôle, sourit la plus vieille en se mettant en garde.

* * *

Après avoir réglé le souci avec les Joy (Ann les avaient achevés _avant_ que Bayonetta ne ressorte son attaque sadique), elles avaient sauté dans le trou dans le sol pour se retrouver de nouveau dans ce qui ressemblait à une placette de Vigrid, perdue dans le Paradis. Bien entendu, des anges les avaient accueillies, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame. Une petite dizaine d'Affinities, rien de bien malheureux. Face à elles se trouvait maintenant un de ces étranges mécanismes qui permettait de faire tourner sur lui-même ce fragment de rue. Bien entendu, on allait pas leur faciliter les choses en le leur offrant prêt à l'emploi. Noooon, il manquait quatre rouages qu'elles durent trouver en détruisant des murs magiques (et en esquivant les gardiens au passage), avant de se charger du comité d'accueil des frères Grace et Glory.

\- Dis, Bayonetta, tu crois que c'est durant la chasse aux sorcières que des morceaux de Vigrid se sont retrouvés ici ? s'enquit Ann alors que la plus vieille faisait une démonstration de Pole Danse autour du bâton qui actionnait le mécanisme.

\- Probable. C'est bien aligné ?

Ann regarda la petite côte un peu plus loin, seul endroit avec ouverture sur l'extérieur, et fit signe à la plus vieille de continuer de tourner, puis de stopper quand la rue s'aligna avec une autre plate-forme. Sous leur forme féline, les deux sorcières traversèrent la distance en moins de deux. Elles sautèrent par-dessus le vide pour se retrouver sur un chemin en escalier qui descendait tranquillement. Quelques raies-manta volantes et angéliques vinrent leur dire bonjour et les sorcières se chargèrent de leur dire au revoir (Bayonetta s'aida pour cela d'une tronçonneuse). Elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à une petite chapelle, en bas... pour se retrouver avec un Fortitudo de taille plus réduite sur les bras.

\- On l'avait pas tué ? demanda Ann alors qu'elle sautait en arrière pour esquiver l'une des têtes de dragon.

\- Oui, mais celui-ci doit être un clone ou un truc du genre ! Regarde-le, il n'a pas la même taille, ni la même couleur !

\- Ok, donc, c'est juste un mini-boss qui reprend le design d'un boss hyper chiant.

Le mini-boss ne posa pas beaucoup de résistance. En comparaison, les Joy étaient largement plus chiants.

Et bien entendu, le dernier boss qu'elles avaient affronté avait lui aussi son mini clone, qui leur donna du fil à retordre par le simple fait qu'il fallait l'attaquer au flingue car monsieur refusait de se rapprocher et les attaquait à distance avec ses missiles et laser.

Quelle galère, je vous jure.

Enfin, il se décida de venir leur donner des coups de boule, laissant aux sorcières une opportunité en or pour lui grimper sur le crâne et l'attaquer sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Quand l'ange explosa sous leurs pieds, elles se changèrent en oiseau. Le corbeau et le phénix noir revinrent sur la route pour reprendre leur forme humaine et s'épousseter. Elles continuèrent vers la chapelle jusqu'à ce qu'une vision des plus bizarres ne leur coupe la route :

Au bout d'un tentacule d'un blanc laiteux, on avait une tête de gosse ornée d'une auréole. Et ce tentacule avait frappé la chapelle, brisant la route. Et devinez ce que faisait la sympathique petite église ? Elle tournait sur elle-même, à présent !

\- J'ai le tournis juste en la regardant... gémit Ann en fermant les yeux.

Bayonetta activa son pouvoir pour rester accrochée au sol, s'enveloppant ainsi d'une aura mauve et se changea en panthère. Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan, se ramassa sur ses pattes... avant de foncer et sauter, atterrissant aisément de l'autre côté.

\- A toi, Ann-chan !

En soupira, Ann suivit l'exemple de son aînée, attendant le bon moment pour sauter à son tour. Dedans, ce furent trois Enchants qui leur barrèrent la route. Ann en saisit un au vol, le fit tournoyer à bout de bras avant de l'envoyer sur l'un de ses collègues, les assommant, et facilitant ainsi le nettoyage. Pendant le combat, le mur de derrière se brisa, leur offrant un mini balcon. Elles en sautèrent et parvinrent à prendre pied sur une plaque de métal ronde où des Kinship vinrent à leur rencontre. Trois, en escalier. Ce fut une galère à les tuer, avant de pouvoir songer à la suite, car les missiles et la distance, combinés au vide, ça n'aidait pas. Mais elles y parvinrent (tout en évitant de se faire avoir par les pinces de métal que les Kinship utilisaient pour essayer de se débarrasser des sorcières sur leur dos.).

* * *

Donc, une fois le ménage fait, elles trouvèrent un chemin d'auréole qui les mena jusqu'à une placette d'où partait un pont. Et devinez ce qui se balançait délicatement au-dessus dudit pont ? Les fleurs carnivores rouges et or, au bout du tentacule vert de tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'ils étaient venus en bande cette fois ! Si c'est pas gentil comme attention...

\- Quelque chose me dit que ces tentacules appartiennent à un Audito, commenta Bayonetta, une sucette en bouche, regardant les fleurs un peu plus loin.

\- Je suis du même avis, assura Ann.

Elle frappa le sol doucement de ses pieds, faisant virer ses Agnayi au mode électrique.

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et foncèrent sur leurs pattes de félin, esquivant les fleurs qui leur tombaient sur le nez dans l'espoir de les écraser. Avec plus ou moins de difficulté, elles parvinrent à l'autre bout, passèrent une statue d'un Fearless et descendirent un escalier. Grace et Glory en plus doré les attendaient.

Plus doré et plus compliqué.

D'où le plaisir sadique qu'éprouva Ann de foutre l'une des créatures dans des Mains à Vis d'une de ses attaques sadiques, après que celui-ci eut failli lui déchirer la poitrine. Surtout qu'ils étaient insensibles au Witch Time.

\- Je vous le dis ! Les deux ensembles, non seulement c'est inégal, c'est déloyal au plus haut point, mais c'est aussi illégal ! rugit Ann.

\- Tu as oublié chiant, rajouta Bayonetta en envoyant un baiser un sceau angélique qui leur bloquait le passage.

* * *

Cereza était toute contente quand elle sortit avec Luka et Smoker des arbres pour arriver dans une petite clairière. Les deux hommes eurent un soupir. C'était pas leur job de faire du gardiennage d'enfant.

\- Mami to nee-chan wa doko ? demanda la gamine toujours de bonne humeur avec sa peluche dans les bras.

\- Oh, elles sont sans doute parties chercher un truc, lui répondit Luka en regardant derrière lui.

Cereza ne s'en occupa pas plus.

\- Quel culot elles ont ces sorcières... faire ça à une gamine innocente... grommela Luka pour lui-même. Si elles ont osé toucher aux parents de cette gamine, je vous jure que...

\- C'est pas le genre de Portgas, lui dit Smoker.

Luka le regarda.

\- Tous les rapports qu'on a eus sur Portgas disent qu'elle est douce et gentille avec les gosses. Plus d'une fois, elle a ramené des enfants perdus à leurs parents. Si y'a bien une couche de la population qui ne risque rien avec elle, c'est bien les gosses. Si cette Bayonetta avait fait du mal à la gamine, elle aurait reçu une balle dans le crâne.

Cereza s'éloigna un peu plus en gambadant et en jouant avec sa peluche de chat... avant de trébucher. Et les larmes débarquèrent rapidement.

Smoker se frappa le visage.

Voilà le pire truc qui soit avec les gosses... les cris et les pleurs.

Luka se précipita sur Cereza qui appelait Ann et Bayonetta en pleurant, et l'aida à se redresser, avant de l'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Il s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée, avant de tenter de la réconforter.

\- J'ai des bonbons, tu en veux ?

Et il fit jaillir de sa main une sucette, par un tour de passe-passe. Les larmes cessèrent et Cereza la prit avec un certain émerveillement, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Elle est différente de celle que m'a donnée Nee-chan ! Celle de Nee-chan était une sucette magique ! s'émerveilla la fillette. Kore nani ? C'est bon !

\- Euuuh, je sais pas moi... c'est des sucettes... à la fraise, je crois, fit Luka en vérifiant le paquet dans sa poche.

Cereza se tourna vers sa peluche et lui proposa de partager sa sucette.

Luka se releva alors que Smoker s'approchait.

\- C'est ton ami, ce chat ? demanda Luka.

\- C'est ça ! Cheshire, il s'appelle ! Ora, kawaii desho ?!

Et elle brandit sa peluche de toute évidence faite main vers Luka dans l'attente qu'il lui confirme qu'elle était mignonne.

Luka resta un instant silencieux en se redressant totalement.

\- Cheshire ? répéta-t-il.

Cereza hocha la tête.

\- Quel nom débile, marmonna Luka en s'éloignant.

Smoker resta devant Cereza.

S'il écoutait son Haki, il y avait quelque chose en la gamine de semblable à Portgas et Bayonetta. Plus proche de Bayonetta que de la D., même, mais pas assez développé, comme latent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que ça signifiait, avant de venir s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Tu dis que Portgas t'a donné une sucette magique ? Elle était à quoi ?

\- Racine de mandragore ! Mami m'a dit que les racines de mandragores soignent les bobos !

Smoker eut presque envie de retirer ses paroles de tout à l'heure. Portgas avait empoisonné la gamine...

Luka tira de son blouson un vieux journal avec une couverture de cuir qu'il ouvrit et parcourut rapidement.

\- Mon père en parlait dans ses notes. C'est un des trois éléments principaux utilisés par les sorcières dans leurs compositions, dit-il. Attendez... voilà, j'y suis. La Racine de Mandragore, d'après mon père, s'apparente à la vitalité.

Smoker se tourna vers Luka.

\- Donc... Portgas lui a offert une _sucette_ à la _mandragore_ pour la _soigner_ , c'est ça ?

\- Il semblerait, si j'en crois les notes de mon père, lui dit Luka.

Il referma le journal et le rangea.

\- Dis-moi, Cereza... où as-tu rencontré les deux femmes ? demanda Smoker à la gamine en essayant de ne pas trop l'impressionner.

\- Ben... c'était mami avec une de ses amies... lui dit la gamine.

\- Et tu l'as vue où pour la première fois l'amie de ta mère ?

Smoker devait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience.

\- Dans une église ! Je cherchais papa quand mami m'a retrouvée ! Elle et Nee-chan m'ont protégée de monstres !

Smoker soupira. Ce n'était pas fait pour les aider. Il y avait des centaines d'églises et de chapelles dans Vigrid.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Luka.

\- Il semblerait que l'autoroute soit à exclure, commenta le jeune journaliste. Faut trouver un autre moyen de transport... On fait quoi de la gamine ?

\- Elle est persuadée que cette femme est sa mère, alors, ça ne peut pas beaucoup nous aider, grommela Smoker.

Ils revinrent vers la gamine qui s'amusait seule avec son chat et sa sucette.

\- Dis-moi, ojou-chan... cette femme, c'est vraiment ta mère ? demanda Luka.

\- Hm ! Mami est très forte et elle me protège des monstres ! répondit la demoiselle.

\- Des monstres ? répéta Luka.

Cereza hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'était vraiment un monstre, cette gamine, d'après Luka.

\- Dis-moi... tes monstres... ils ont des ailes et une auréole ? s'enquit Smoker en se souvenant des monstres qu'il avait vus en compagnie des sorcières.

Cereza hocha la tête.

\- Comment s'appellent tes parents ? demanda Smoker.

Ce serait déjà une piste.

\- Rosa et Balder ! Demo, Nee-chan surnomme mami Bayonetta, je comprends pas pourquoi, mais si ça plaît à mami, alors...

Le nom de Balder disait quelque chose à Smoker et Luka, mais quoi, ça restait à comprendre. Et ils n'eurent pas le loisir de réfléchir plus car d'étranges bruits se firent entendre entre les arbres. Par réflexe, Smoker se releva en portant une main à sa jitte. Devant lui, en noir et blanc, les encerclant, les monstres dont avait parlé Cereza leur faisaient le plaisir d'une petite visite. Luka regarda autour de lui, ne voyant rien de tout cela, n'entendant juste que des pas dans l'herbe.

\- Regarde l'herbe, lui conseilla Smoker. Les _monstres_ de la demoiselle sont venus nous rendre visite

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les sorcières venaient de passer un piège assez retors qui s'était imposé sur leur route.

Après avoir dû partir en chute libre jusqu'à deux statues un peu plus bas, elles se retrouvèrent face à leurs amis mastodontes... en plus dorés .

\- Je vais me mettre à détester la couleur or, soupira Ann.

\- Tu vas être mal partie, Madama Khepri a de l'or sur elle, comme les Unforgiven.

Il y en avait trois. Et à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui était détruit, il se changeait en eau, faisant que bientôt, les sorcières devaient se battre avec de la flotte jusqu'aux hanches.

Suite à ça, elles purent revenir sur la plate-forme et apprécier à la visite d'un Inspired tout aussi doré. Là, ce fut juste _chiant_ , car elles durent se contenter de l'avoir en lui tirant dessus à distance, l'ange étant apparemment trop peureux pour venir au corps à corps comme le faisait ses collègues. Sans parler du fait qu'un second apparut en suivant, qu'elles durent gérer de la même façon.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Bayonetta. Plus personne dans les environs ? Bien.

Elle claqua des doigts et les deux statues furent soulevées. Elle évita l'éclair et les deux sorcières foncèrent en Witch Time vers l'arche un peu plus haut, hors d'accès, le temps ralenti leur permettant de marcher sur l'eau. Là, elles firent un saut, puis un autre, toujours en l'air, leur permettant d'user de leurs ailes, avant de prendre appui sur un mur et se projeter encore plus haut, devant l'arche. Là, elles trouvèrent ce qu'elles cherchaient depuis un bail : un portail vers le monde des vivants, juste au bout de la voie. Et avec un bon timing car elles entendirent Cereza les appeler à l'aide.

Ni une, ni deux, les sorcières filèrent à son secours.


	12. Vertu Cardinal de Justice

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui, on initie les hommes au monde de la magie, tout en traumatisant un peu plus Ann avec les tentacules, pendant que les peluches murmurent à l'oreille de Bayonetta.**

 **Un chapitre un peu étrange, je l'avoue, mais assez appréciable, surtout pour ceux qui voulaient revoir Smoker.**

 **Allez, plus que six chapitres et on aura fini avec le premier jeu !**

 **Et surtout, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais enfin m'arrêter pour donner quelques explications que je suis certaine, vous vouliez avoir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cereza hurlait à l'aide, en pleine panique, alors que la terre se soulevait autour d'eux, et que des arbres s'effondraient. Luka essayait de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il était là, mais ce n'était pas bien efficace. Surtout que Smoker essayait tant bien que mal de les défendre, mais sa jitte et ses attaques passaient au travers. La seule chose qu'il put faire, ce fut pousser Luka qui protégeait la gamine de son étreinte, de la trajectoire d'un arbre en chute, avant de partir lui-même en fumée et se reformer à leur côté, accroupi.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit d'étranges bruits.

Comme des coups de feu.

En se redressant, imité par Cereza (Luka était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même).

\- Mami ! Gambatte ! encouragea la gamine, hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'arbre abattu.

\- Mami ? répéta Luka en se redressa pour voir la poussière des environs.

\- Vous la voyez pas ? Mami combat pour nous les méchants monstres ! Nee-chan !

Smoker sursauta quand une spartiate à talon haut d'Ann se posa sur le tronc de l'arbre, juste devant lui. La jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux de Cereza, avant de tracer un Sigil assez grand entre elle et Smoker.

\- _**Si tu veux être utile, rejoins-moi**_ **,** lui dit la sorcière en tendant une main à travers le sceau au marine.

Smoker hésita, alors que Luka regardait la main avec des yeux ronds. Compréhensible. De son point de vue, c'était comme si une main seule venait de jaillir de nulle part.

\- J'espère ne pas regretter, Portgas. Oi, Luka, gère la gamine, grommela le marine en attrapant la main tendue.

Ann tira Smoker avec elle dans le Purgatoire. Le Sigil disparut juste après. Ann lui alluma les cigares qu'il avait en bouche avec une flamme dorée, avant de se détourner pour aller filer un coup de main à Bayonetta.

\- Oji-san, si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux, vous allez tout louper ! pointa Cereza en regardant toujours le combat.

Pendant que Luka continuait de regarder les conséquences sur l'environnement de la bataille invisible, Cereza retira ses lunettes. Elle toucha du bout des doigts chacun des verres, les faisant brièvement s'illuminer en mauve, avant de les tendre à Luka.

\- Regardez avec ça !

Luka accepta les lunettes avec perplexité, puis les mit sur son nez. Ce fut comme un voile mauve qu'on levait de son regard, lui permettant de voir ce qu'il en était réellement. Bayonetta et Ann se battaient contre d'étranges créatures avec des ailes blanches. Cela le surpris tellement qu'il en tomba à la renverse sous le choc, perdant les lunettes.

En se redressant, le voile était de retour, les sorcières invisibles, mais les traces du conflit bien présentes.

Cela lui rappela le jour de la mort de son père. Les étranges mouvements de l'eau, Bayonetta disparaissant dans un Sigil semblable à celui dans lequel Ann avait entraîné Smoker... Il remit les lunettes juste à temps pour voir une des créatures se précipiter sur eux. Il attrapa Cereza sous le bras et fonça pour fuir, se baissant de justesse pour esquiver un coup du bâton doré de la créature. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais se rétablit de justesse. Ce fut quand le monstre poussa un cri étranglé qu'il se retourna.

Une immense main verte venait d'attraper l'ange par la gorge.

\- Au pied ! gronda Ann.

L'ange fut jeté en arrière, au loin, où Smoker l'accueillit avec sa jitte dans la figure. Luka n'eut pas le plaisir de s'intéresser un peu plus à ce qu'il en était qu'il se retrouva encerclé. Il avait beau regarder partout, pas la moindre issue n'était possible.

Il se baissa par réflexe, prêt à encaisser des coups, quand plusieurs choses volèrent par-dessus sa tête, éclatant dans le visage des monstres. En se redressant, il vit Bayonetta, un pied levé vers eux, le canon à son talon encore fumant.

Elle reposa son pied à terre, fit remonter un de ses flingues le long de sa cuisse avec sensualité, et chassa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule avec un petit sourire.

Ann eut un soupir las devant ça.

\- On la refera pas demain, la vieille... commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi ces trucs, Portgas ? demanda Smoker.

Ann leva son flingue et acheva d'un Head Shot un Affinity qui essayait de les contourner discrètement.

\- Tenshi.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Du tout. Ce truc là...

Elle leva sa jambe pour doucher de balles un autre Affinity.

\- C'est un Affinity. Troisième Sphère. Chair à canon. Pas très fort, ni très résistant, mais chiant quand ils sont en surnombre. Celui-ci, avec la soutane bleue, c'est un Applaud, le niveau au-dessus.

Smoker para de sa jitte un coup de bâton de l'Applaud, avant de lui donner un coup dans le visage, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du terrain, là où Bayonetta se fit une joie de le refourguer dans une Vierge de Fer. Il se retourna pour voir Ann sortir un nodachi de nulle part pour parer l'épée d'un ange rouge avec un bouclier.

\- Celui-ci, c'est un Ardor !

Ann pivota sur elle-même et lui donna un magnifique coup de pied pour l'expulser au loin. Sauf que le coup de pied eut pour effet de la mettre en mode bikini et créa un pied géant vert qui manqua d'écraser l'ange. Le pied se défit, passa un cercle rouge, et Ann retrouva ses fringues.

\- Et ça, c'était un pied de Madama Khepri. La main noire, là-bas...

Ann montra du bout de son épée le poing de Madama Butterfly invoquée par Bayonetta.

\- C'est Madama Butterfly. Toutes deux sont des démones. Nos pactes.

\- T'as passé un pacte avec un démon ?

Ann fonça au pas de course, se changea en guépard pour sauter sur un ange comme un boulet de canon, se changeant au dernier moment pour atterrir sur lui et le transpercer de son arme.

\- Ann-chan est une Sorcière de l'Umbra. Depuis des siècles, si ce n'est plus, les Portgas font partie du clan, et toutes ont passé un contrat avec des démons, intervint Bayonetta en explosant un bouclier d'un Ardor avec ses Durga.

\- Tu en repères un autre, Bayo ? s'enquit Ann en se redressant pour regarder autour d'eux.

Sboing !

Smoker venait d'abattre sa jitte dans la tête d'un des anges, le mettant définitivement hors jeu.

\- Je crois que ton ami vient de faire le dernier, Ann-chan, sourit Bayonetta.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à les frapper maintenant et pas avant ? demanda Smoker en regardant son arme.

\- Parce que tu es dans le Purgatoire, lui dirent les deux femmes en haussant les épaules.

Un baiser d'Ann détruisit le sceau angélique qui leur coupait la route et elles allèrent retrouver les deux autres.

* * *

Luka et Cereza s'étaient approchés de la lisière des bois qui s'avéraient border un aérodrome, histoire de se mettre à l'abri. C'est là que le trio Smoker, Bayonetta et Ann les retrouva, venant tranquillement vers eux...

Jusqu'à ce que le sol se mette à trembler et se détruise sous leurs pieds.

Luka réagit au quart de tour, en voyant Bayonetta sur le point de tomber dans le vide : il plongea, l'attrapa dans ses bras, usant de son grappin pour assurer une prise qui leur permettrait de trouver refuge dans un coin qui ne tombe pas en ruine.

Pendant un instant, leur proximité leur permit d'entendre battre le cœur de l'autre. Bayonetta se décala lentement dans la scène tout à fait romantique. Elle se positionna comme si elle allait embrasser Luka... avant de se dégager totalement de ses bras avec un petit sourire, partant en sens inverse, et laissant le jeune journaliste continuer sa route avec perplexité. Il comprit pourquoi en tournant la tête...

Il fonçait dans un mur de métal.

Trop tard pour esquiver.

Sbam !

Luka resta un instant collé au mur, des étoiles autour de la tête qui dansaient la samba, puis tomba à la renverse, sur les fesses, gémissant de douleur.

Bayonetta atterrit pas très loin, à genoux. Et juste entre eux, Smoker vint faire un plat, jeté là par Ann. La demoiselle avait pris une forme de phénix noir et or, sa montre pendant autour de son cou et son chapeau lui masquant presque les yeux, et elle voletait paisiblement, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle fondit pour redevenir une jeune sorcière et retomber à terre en s'époussetant.

Le sol recommença à trembler.

Luka chercha frénétiquement les lunettes et les mit sur son nez. D'étranges tentacules verts sortaient du sol.

\- Kuso ! Audito ! Y'en a combien de ses merdes ! jura Ann en sauta pour esquiver un tentacule, entraînant Smoker avec elle pour qu'il ne se fasse pas embrocher.

Avec Bayonetta, elle sauta dans le ciel, parée à les attaquer.

\- Mami ! Nee-chan ! cria Cereza en essayant de les poursuivre.

\- DAME ! rugit Smoker en se relevant d'un bond.

La gamine se retrouva à devoir difficilement slalomer entre les tentacules qui jaillissaient du sol, avant que Smoker ne puisse la rattraper. Dans la hâte, la gamine lâcha sa peluche...

Comme au ralenti, on put voir un tentacule jaillir du sol, percuter le visage de la peluche et en décrocher son œil gauche qui était un simple bouton bleu.

\- Cheshire ! appela Cereza.

\- Prends garde à la gamine ! rugit Smoker en la jetant à Luka qui la réceptionna. PORTGAS !

Comprenant la demande de Smoker, Ann traça un Sigil depuis le Purgatoire qu'elle lança sur Smoker, lui permettant de la rejoindre avec Bayonetta, avant de partir à la recherche du bouton perdu.

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta jouait entre les tentacules, s'élevant de plus en plus dans le ciel, et parvint à rattraper la peluche. Malheureusement pour elle, une des fleurs au bout des membres se referma sur sa cheville, l'immobilisant. D'autres tentacules jaillirent du sol pour enserrer ses autres membres, avant de l'attirer sous le regard impuissant de Luka et Cereza vers le sol, à grande vitesse. Si grande qu'elle s'y enfonça profondément.

\- Note à soi-même, brûler les hentai des mecs. Et proscrire les plats à base de poulpe, pieuvre et autre, du menu, grommela Ann en faisant apparaître un bocal plein de racines de mandragore entre ses mains.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pas pour elle ? s'interrogea Smoker en montrant de la tête l'endroit où Bayonetta s'était enfoncée.

\- Nan, pas besoin.

Ann piocha généreusement dans le pot et le fit disparaître. Avec ce qu'elle avait en main, elle usa de sa magie pour composer une grosse sucette verte avec un motif de feuille.

Elle tourna la tête vers Luka et Cereza plus loin.

 **-** _ **Vous, là-bas ! Prenez le large !**_ leur cria Ann.

Luka hésita, puis partit en courant, entraînant avec lui une Cereza en larmes.

Les décombres dans lesquels Bayonetta était finirent par briller de mauve, avant d'exploser, laissant la sorcière en un seul morceau derrière.

Ann et Smoker la rejoignirent et la jeunette donna la sucette verte à son aînée.

\- Merci, Ann-chan.

Bayonetta soupira et leva la peluche pour la regarder.

\- Maa, neko-chan, est-ce que ça va ?

Bayonetta leva la peluche à son oreille comme si le chat lui parlait.

\- J'ai perdu un œil, tu crois que je vais bien, vieille folle, minauda Ann comme si elle faisait la peluche.

Smoker la regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira en secouant la tête. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'une nana pareille ?

\- Oh, oui, ça fait mal, hein ? fit Bayonetta en ramenant la peluche devant elle. Sore ja, on va te venger, d'accord ?

Elle laissa Ann remettre le bouton en place, avant d'user d'un de ses cheveux imbibés de magie pour le recoudre en place.

Le sol trembla de nouveau. Cette fois, des pans entiers de goudron se détachèrent du sol, soulevés au bout des tentacules qui les faisaient chier depuis tout à l'heure. Au même instant, jaillissant du cercle formé par les plates-formes de goudron, sur l'une desquelles d'ailleurs se tenait le trio, une étrange créature en jaillit. On aurait dit une grosse balle, faite exclusivement de visages. Ann pencha la tête sur le côté, comptant en silence le nombre de visage.

\- Treize... quatorze... et quinze, je crois... eh ben, et moi qui pensait que Fortitudo était une mocheté... en comparaison de ce truc, la tête de plume avait une meilleur gueule, commenta Ann.

\- C'est pas plutôt parce qu'il a un pouvoir sur le feu que tu dis ça ? Un vestige de ton affinité à cet élément ? s'enquit Bayonetta.

\- Il m'a craché de la lave à la figure ce connard, tu crois que je vais l'aimer avec ça !

Smoker eut un soupir, se demandant qui d'Ann ou Luffy pouvait être le plus chiant de la fratrie.

Il était néanmoins d'accord sur le sujet. Ce gros amalgame de têtes était horrible. Il y avait trois visages adultes, tous représentant un sentiment différent, et le premier qui leur faisait face semblait euphorique, alors que le suivant avait un air enragé et le dernier désespéré. De chacune des bouches, un tentacule blanc sortait, comme une sorte de langue... au bout de laquelle on avait un visage d'enfant. Il avait un visage d'enfant un peu plus grand, presque caché sous son auréole, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Du « corps » principal, trois tentacules verts à épines qui les embêtaient depuis tout à l'heure jaillissaient.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Smoker.

\- Un Audito, répondit Ann.

\- Et... ?

\- Cardinal de la Vertu Prudence. Iustitia, continua Bayonetta. Vois ça comme un boss de niveau.

Elle tendit Cheshire à Ann qui le cacha dans son sac à son épaule, pour regarder Bayonetta figer le temps autour d'eux et du boss. En moins de deux, les deux sorcières se mirent en garde, leurs flingues en main braqués sur le monstre.

\- Let's talk, baby ! cria Bayonetta.

* * *

Le combat commença immédiatement, avec le trio obligé de reculer pour ne pas prendre une douche d'un gaz mauve peu engageant que leur cracha une fleur sur la figure, avant de pouvoir prétendre affronter l'ange en lui-même, qui leur assena des coups de fleur sur la tête, comme si c'était des massues.

\- Tu veux être utile, Smoker, essaye de les retenir ou de les chasser, nous on se charge de l'ange, lui dit Ann alors que Bayonetta attaquait la tête d'enfant au bout du tentacule blanc sortant d'une des têtes adultes du corps principal.

C'était la faute de l'ange, après tout, il l'avait mise à portée de main.

\- Je peux pas être partout, mais je peux essayer, leur dit Smoker.

Ann alla joindre ses efforts à ceux de Bayonetta, attaquant la tête de bébé pendant que Smoker s'escrimait avec sa jitte contre les fleurs, essayant de les maintenir au loin des sorcières. Quand la tête de bébé recula, les sorcières jurèrent, surtout que les yeux du visage devinrent lumineux.

\- SAUTE ! cria Bayonetta.

Smoker sauta et alla se projeter sur une autre plate-forme. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse quand un tentacule l'attaqua directement. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de savourer la vue d'Ann avec les ailes de scarabée de Madama Khepri, qui la rendait pourtant assez sexy.

Néanmoins, sauter sur une nouvelle plate-forme avait été une bonne chose à faire car celle sur laquelle elles étaient auparavant avait été détruite pour le coup... et personne n'avait envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'étrange vide mauve d'où avait jailli l'ange.

Les deux femmes recommencèrent à attaquer la tête d'enfant.

\- Attention ! appela Smoker quand un des tentacules lui échappa.

La fleur frappa les deux femmes. Bayonetta se changea à l'impact en un essaim de chauve-souris alors qu'Ann devenait un nuage de scarabée, faisant que l'attaque leur passa au travers, avant qu'elles ne se reforment.

Coup de pied de Madama Butterfly et la tête d'angelot fut sonné, tombant sur la plate-forme.

\- Change de coin ! rugit Ann à Smoker.

Bayonetta sauta sur le tentacule blanc et le remonta jusqu'au corps principal en courant. Smoker la regarda avec perplexité un instant, mais Ann l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle un peu plus loin, sautant sur un autre morceau de goudron.

Malgré les défenses mises en œuvre, Bayonetta parvint jusqu'au visage d'où jaillissait le tentacule, ses Durga aux pieds version feu pour un max de dégât.

Sbam ! Elle lui frappa le visage avec ses pieds en avant, lui faisant totalement recraché sa langue qui ne resta rattachée au corps que grâce à une sorte d'organe ou de muscle palpitant... un... cœur ?... couronné d'or.

\- C'est gore, commenta Smoker.

\- On s'y fait, lui dit Ann en coinçant un de ses flingues dans ses dents pour refaire sa queue de cheval, en équilibre sur un pied pour continuer de tirer sur la tête principale malgré tout.

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta attaqua l'organe, esquivant au mieux les fleurs, avant de le trancher proprement avec sa magie, détachant la langue. L'ange convulsa de douleur alors que Bayonetta parvenait à rejoindre la plate-forme de tout à l'heure.

\- COUREZ ! hurla Bayonetta.

SBAM !

Sa plate-forme fut détruite.

En jurant, Ann prit les devant en tirant Smoker par le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette lui-même à la suivre. Ils parvinrent à atteindre le reste de la zone que l'ange n'avait pas arraché et le regardèrent détruire toutes les plates-formes dans un accès de colère.

Bayonetta plongea vers le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une fleur jaillisse vers elle et tente de se refermer sur sa personne, comme pour la manger. Dans une belle esquive, elle évita ce triste sort et prenant appui sur le tentacule vert, elle remonta, pour rejoindre les deux autres.

L'ange arracha d'autres plates-formes et recommença à les attaquer, braquant une nouvelle tête sur eux.

La colère, cette fois.

Encore une fois, avec Smoker les couvrant de son mieux, les deux sorcières attaquèrent la tête.

C'est là qu'un tentacule arracha un morceau de béton et le leur jeta sur la figure.

\- Ohoh... fit Smoker.

Il se précipita vers l'avant, paré à protéger les filles, quand Ann intervint, invoquant les poings de Madama Khepri pour stopper la chute.

\- T'es obligé de te mettre à poil ? demanda Smoker en essayant de ne pas rougir.

\- Oui ! Mes fringues sont faites de mes cheveux et mes cheveux sont aussi vecteurs de ma magie ! lui répliqua Ann. Tu peux pas choisir un autre moment pour ce genre de question ?!

Elle mima l'action de frapper quelque chose et en miroir, les poings géants au-dessus de sa tête frappèrent la pierre, de plus en plus vite, avant de l'éclater.

Bayonetta esquiva de justesse d'être prise dans l'attaque.

L'ange n'eut pas autant de chance car en plus des débris de béton, il se ramassa un coup dans la figure, le sonnant.

Ne perdant pas le moindre instant, Ann fonça vers l'avant, sautant sur la tête d'angelot, imitant Bayonetta et ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Sous sa forme de guépard, elle parcourut le tentacule, sautant par-dessus les défenses, avant d'arriver au visage principal, ses Agnayi passant de la version électrique à la version feu en un clin d'œil, pour péter un nez.

Encore une fois, l'ange vomit le cœur palpitant qui animait le tentacule blanc.

\- Partons ! dit Bayonetta à Smoker.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ann attaqua sans relâche la langue, avant de lui asséner deux shuto uke très propres, usant de ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour le découpage de l'organe, avant d'évacuer sous sa forme de phénix noir et rejoindre Bayonetta.

Celle-ci regardait la plus jeune essayer de les rejoindre, mais la transformation prit fin au mauvais moment et Ann plongea. Smoker se jeta à terre, sur le ventre, son poing de fumée filant pour saisir la main de la sorcière qui s'y accrocha de son mieux avec tout son Haki disponible. Elle se balança un instant au bout du bras, avant de parvenir à remonter sur la plate-forme avec les deux autres. Bayonetta les protégea d'un coup de tentacule/fleur en donnant un coup de pied dedans avec le pied de Madama Butterfly.

L'ange était encore plus énervé en leur offrant sa dernière tête d'angelot. Il tambourina avec ses tentacules sur leur support, comme s'il faisait du tam-tam, les forçant à trouver refuge ailleurs dans l'espoir de pouvoir attaquer la petite tête d'ange.

La tête chargea sur eux, manquant de peu de les éjecter. Smoker l'attendit en bout de parcours, glissant légèrement, sa jitte en protection, laissant les deux sorcières s'amuser avec le tentacule ainsi tendu.

Finalement, l'ange fut assommé, et avant que les sorcières ne puissent réagir, Smoker fonça, le corps en fumée, tourbillonnant autour du tentacule. Il manqua de tomber quand les défenses de l'ange manquèrent de le couper en deux, lui faisant une méchante entaille, mais il comprit la leçon. Ici, logia ou pas, il serait vulnérable. Il serra les dents et continua sa course.

\- Il va réussir, tu crois ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Va savoir. Smoker est assez fort, surtout si tu lui rajoutes le Haki, commenta Ann en se faisant une sucette avec des morceaux de gecko grillé, lui donnant une apparence de papillon, avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Smoker arriva au visage et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing noir de Haki, lui faisant recracher sa langue. Il l'attaqua sans la moindre pitié de sa jitte, avant de donner un coup tellement fort qu'il l'arracha, la séparant en deux. Il se projeta vers les sorcières, étirant son bras au plus loin, avant que Bayonetta et Ann ne prennent leur forme aviaire pour venir le chercher. Le corbeau et le phénix posèrent le marine sur la terre ferme et regardèrent le spectacle de l'ange en pleine agonie.

L'ange se mit à briller méchamment, ses tentacules s'agitant de spasmes douloureux, avant que le corps principal ne fonce vers eux dans un accès de rage.

Bayonetta alla à sa rencontre avec un coup de poing de Madama Butterfly qui le renvoya au loin, lui pétant le nez au passage. La sorcière s'écarta pour regarder Ann. Smoker suivit le mouvement et en perdit ses cigares. Ann était juste trop _sexy_ dans sa mini chorégraphie, ses cheveux s'enroulant rapidement autour d'elle pour monter vers le ciel (tiens, un avion qui passe au-dessus de leur tête!).

\- **DOOAIN DE A MANADA**! invoqua Ann dans un posing qui faillit bien déclencher un saignement de nez chez Smoker.

La chevelure continua son trajet vers le ciel, avant de retomber vers la terre et s'y enfoncer. Elle ressortit par en dessous, toujours tournoyant, formant rapidement un scolopendre géant noir qui dans un étrange cri alla s'enrouler autour de Iustitia, l'enserrant entre ses anneaux. Il y eut une explosion, et l'invocation disparut, laissant l'ange gorgée de sang, ayant perdu au moins trois tailles de diamètre.

Ann retrouva ses vêtements et rejoignit le groupe. Bayonetta tira du sac de la jeune femme Cheshire et lui parla, alors qu'une tête d'enfant leur faisait face, apparemment, le visage principal.

\- Tu dis quoi, Neko-chan ? demanda la sorcière en le portant à son oreille.

Ann la regarda faire en silence, jouant avec la sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Il n'en a pas encore eu assez ? s'étonna faussement Bayonetta.

\- Comme je le disais, je suis la toquée, et c'est elle la vicieuse, soupira Ann.

\- Je pense qu'à ce niveau, c'est carrément du sadisme, grommela Smoker.

\- Normal, son contrat est la Maîtresse des Atrocités. On ne pouvait attendre que ça.

Bayonetta se tourna vers l'ange.

\- Tu te sens capable d'en prendre plus ?! demanda Bayonetta.

L'ange parla par la tête de l'enfant et Smoker ne comprit pas un mot.

\- Enochian angélique, lui dit Ann. Il parle d'une prophétie, comme quoi elle disait vrai. Il dit que nos pouvoirs sont magnifiques... ce en quoi, je le remercie. Bayonetta, une prophétie, ça t'évoque quoi ?

\- Les Sages de Lumen, souffla la plus vieille, étrangement sérieuse.

L'ange continua de parler et Ann continua la traduction, les sourcils froncés :

\- Depuis longtemps, deux Yeux observent le monde et son histoire. Un Œil clair et un autre obscure. C'est cela, cette puissance, qui permet au créateur de commencer un nouveau cycle de création.

\- **Bayonetta et Ann, que la Grâce de Jubileus la Créatrice soit avec vous.**

Ann retira sa sucette de sa bouche.

\- Amen, conclut-elle.

Et elle recommença à la savourer.

Un sigil sombre s'ouvrit à cet instant derrière l'ange et des milliers de mains en jaillirent, l'attrapèrent et l'entraînèrent avec eux dans le portail, avant de disparaître comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Juste l'Enfer venu chercher son butin, éclaircit Ann.

\- De quoi il parlait à propos de ces _yeux_? demanda Smoker.

Bayonetta porta une main à sa Witch Watch dans laquelle l'œil gauche était incrusté. L'Œil Obscure.

\- J'y pense, ils sont où les deux autres ? demanda Bayonetta en se retournant vers Ann et Smoker. Maaa, je suppose que vu que l'un d'eux est un homme, je ne devrais pas devoir m'en faire.

Bayonetta se mit en marche, une main sur la hanche, faisant tournoyer le chat par le bout de sa queue.

Ann eut un petit rire et lui emboîta le pas. Smoker suivit le mouvement, jeta un regard dans les environ. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le sol était de nouveau intact, et pas d'ange monstrueux dans les environs. Il aurait bien pensé que c'était un rêve s'il n'avait pas aussi mal aux muscles et s'il ne saignait pas légèrement au niveau des côtes. Il regarda de nouveau les deux brunes. Il n'avait pas loupé qu'elles ne lui avaient pas répondu au sujet de ces étranges yeux.

\- Sinon, Smoker, pourquoi t'es à Vigrid, t'as pas d'autre gens à faire chier ? s'enquit Ann en se mettant à marcher à reculons pour voir le marine.

\- On a été appelé en renfort pour comprendre comment une place de la ville a pu se retrouver couverte de lave. Vu que j'ai remarqué des impacts de balles, je présume que vous n'êtes pas étrangères à ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Oh, sans doute un endroit où Fortitudo est passé et où on a dû affronter des gars envoyés par lui. Vu qu'on ne l'a pas affronté en ville, mais dans le Colisée, c'est la seule explication que j'ai. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu es un _Chujô_ , Smoker. Tu as des hommes sous tes ordres. Où sont-ils ?

\- Vu que j'étais le seul à te voir sur la caméra de surveillance au niveau des portiques de sécurité, j'ai préféré régler ça par moi-même.

\- Maaaa, quelle générosité de ta part, Kemuri-chan. Tu sauras que ton akuma no mi t'a condamné à l'enfer dès que tu as mordu dedans. D'où le pourquoi tu peux nous voir dans le Purgatoire, sans y être, contrairement à _Cheshire_.

Ann recommença à faire face vers là où ils allaient.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te passer les menottes et te renvoyer à Impel Down, grogna Smoker.

\- Peut-être parce que si tu le fais, Kaigun-chan, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire sortir du Purgatoire. Si tu n'es pas habitué à le fréquenter, tu peux y perdre la raison, lui dit Bayonetta par dessus son épaule.

* * *

 **Enochian :**

 **DOOAIN DE A MANADA:** name of the Other

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **Iustitia :** Vertu Cardinal de la Justice, et 'Giver of Life'. Son étrange apparence vient de la difficulté d'inspirer la Justice, du fait qu'elle varie énormément selon la vue des hommes, faisant qu'il prend une apparence le rapprochant beaucoup de l'enfer. Il représente la Terre, symbole de la vie. Il est basé sur l'archangel Uriel, lui aussi associé à la Justice Divine, et d'après les textes médiévaux, à la Terre.

Malgré le fait qu'il est censé prôner la Justice, il ne l'est pas de par son caractère, mais plus de façon physique et symbolique. Après tout, la Justice varie d'un lieu à un autre, d'une personne à un autre, etc etc. Mais avant tout, Iustitia est un Ange, avec son propre agenda, qui est prêt à accomplir sa "propre" justice, sans s'occuper des conséquences sur l'humanité.


	13. Le ciel éclaté

**Salut à tous ! Le chapitre du jour, il donne des réponses à deux trois questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais il n'éclaire pas certain mystère pour autant. Le fait est qu'on avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue, avec un petit instant en tête à tête avec Smoker et Ann.**

 **Je veux ensuite répondre à Louvette68 : Toute les sorcières font ça. Jeanne, Bayonetta et donc Ann. Ensuite, voyons le côté pratique de la chose. Avec la magie, on peut avoir la tenue qu'on veut sans devoir l'acheter ou la faire faire sur mesure. Certes, se retrouver en bikini à chaque invocation de démon ou utilisation de Wick Weaves est l'un des défauts de la chose, mais c'est pas grand chose. Vous préférez quoi ? Cette option et avoir la possibilité d'avoir toute les tenues inimaginables, plutôt que de devoir baver devant les vitrines en sachant qu'on ne peut pas s'acheter telle ou telle tenue.**

* * *

Cereza et Luka étaient cachés entre deux hangars à avion, attendant le retour de Smoker.

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je peux récupérer mes lunettes ? demanda Cereza.

Luka redescendit sur terre, réalisa qu'il avait toujours en main les lunettes de la gamine et les lui rendit.

Luka s'accroupit contre le mur pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette qui remettait ainsi ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ojou-chan, dis-moi donc... où as-tu eu des lunettes magiques comme les tiennes ? demanda Luka.

Cela fit rire la gamine.

\- Les lunettes ne sont pas magiques, désolée. Je peux voir les monstres et 'kaachan sans elles !

\- Des monstres... bakana... souffla Luka pour lui-même.

Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant et lui demanda :

\- Sore de... Bayonetta, donc, ta mère... et Portgas... elles se battent tout le temps contre ces monstres ?

\- Mami et Nee-chan sont des sorcières ! Les sorcières sont très fortes et elles protègent les gens ! Quand je serai grande, moi aussi je serai une sorcière super forte et je protégerai Mami et Nee-chan !

Et Cereza prit une pose très Bayonetta, comme si elle avait des flingues en main.

\- Attends... tu penses que les sorcières protègent les gens ? fit Luka en se massant les tempes, ne comprenant plus rien à rien. Non, oublie ça.

Et il se leva en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec une gamine, je vais m'en sortir seul, grommela-t-il en marchant quelques pas dans l'allée.

\- On n'en doute pas une seconde !

Luka manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant la voix de Bayonetta et se retourna pour la voir appuyée au mur avec une main, l'autre sur la hanche, lui souriant moqueusement. Cela surprit tellement le jeune journaliste qu'en reculant, il se cogna à l'autre hangar et tomba sur les fesses en se tenant le crâne. Un peu plus loin, un Sigil apparut et Smoker en jaillit suivi d'Ann qui avait une sucette en bouche.

\- Mami ! Nee-chan ! cria joyeusement Cereza en voyant les sorcières.

Ann s'accroupit en souriant, ouvrant les bras vers la gamine qui s'y jeta avec joie.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire rire, Cheshire. Je suppose que c'est ton prochain objectif, commenta Bayonetta en s'avançant vers Luka qui s'était relevé, mais le regard fixé sur les avions sur les pistes de l'aérodrome.

Luka, qui avait essayé de faire celui pour qui tout va bien devant Bayonetta, se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant doucement de douleur quand la femme s'avança assez pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Ne, Nee-chan ?

Ann regarda Cereza qu'elle avait hissée sur sa hanche en levant un sourcil de curiosité.

\- Pourquoi Mami t'a donné ses armes ?

\- Quelles armes ? s'enquit Ann, perplexe.

\- Les _Unforgiven_ !

Smoker regarda Ann en quête d'une explication, comme Luka. Bayonetta se retourna à moitié pour observer la scène.

\- Que sont les _Unforgiven_? demanda Smoker.

Ann tira d'un de ses étuis à ses hanches l'un des colts et le montra à Cereza.

\- Tu parles de ça ? demanda Ann.

\- Mhm ! confirma la gamine.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard. Elles devraient peut-être demander à Rodin de se renseigner un peu plus sur les anciennes manieuses de ce set d'armes.

\- Dis-moi... mami... elle a un contrat avec qui ou quoi en enfer ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Avec Madama Khepri !

\- Ann-chan... tu m'as caché avoir eu une fille, se moqua Bayonetta. Les _Unforgiven_ , puis Madama Khepri... tu corresponds au profil !

Ann lui lança un regard noir en réponse et reposa Cereza. Bayonetta regarda une dernière fois l'avion puis revint vers Cereza.

-Tiens, petite, fit Bayonetta en rendant la peluche à Cereza. Pour les _Unforgiven_ , j'ai trouvé juste meilleure chaussure à mon pied, donc, je les laisse à Ann-chan. Enfin, tu n'as pas pleuré, j'espère, pendant que nous étions absentes, ne ?

Cereza regarda avec joie sa peluche à l'œil réparé, avant d'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

\- Yosh ! approuva la sorcière.

\- C'est très bien, Cereza-chan. Viens faire un bisou à Nee-chan ! sourit Ann.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas tout simplement restée dans ton coin pour élever une famille, au lieu de foutre tout ça en l'air pour devenir une criminelle ? s'enquit Smoker.

Ann leva un sourcil vers Smoker et lui demanda avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Serait-ce une proposition indécente de la part d'un Chûjo de la Marine ?

Ledit Chûjo vira au rouge d'embarras et détourna la tête. Ann eut un petit rire et se redressa pour lui parler franchement :

\- Entendre durant toute ton enfance que tu n'as pas le droit d'exister pour une simple erreur de naissance te fait passer l'envie de vouloir perpétrer ton nom de famille. Après, si Marco me le demande gentiment, et arrive à trouver de bons arguments, je pourrais bien changer d'avis.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Bayonetta, loupant ainsi l'éclair de jalousie dans les yeux du marine.

\- Bayonetta... soupira Luka en se décollant du mur. Je te l'ai demandé de tellement de façons différentes et de tellement de fois... et tu me réponds toujours la même chose.

\- Voyons, Luka-chan ! Bayonetta est loin d'être une sainte nitouche, tu devrais, depuis le temps, avoir réussi à la convaincre de s'assurer de la survie de l'Umbra... en mettant toi-même la _main à la pâte !_ sourit Ann avec un air entendu.

Luka devint rouge comme une pivoine, Bayonetta eut un petit rire.

\- Surveille ta langue, Portgas, y'a une gamine parmi nous, gronda Smoker qui avait bouché les oreilles de Cereza.

\- Ce-ce-ce n'était pas du tout de ça dont je parlais ! s'indigna Luka.

Cela laissa les deux sorcières mortes de rire.

\- Non, je sais très bien de quoi tu parles, Cheshire... assura Bayonetta. Et c'était juste...

Luka, redevenu sérieux, leva les mains pour la couper.

\- … un malentendu. T'es vraiment têtue, tu savais ça ?

Bayonetta eut un soupir et bougea dans l'allée, laissant Luka s'appuyer contre une des parois de hangar.

Ann fit signe à Smoker de la suivre et ils s'éloignèrent. Assez près pour entendre, au cas où Luka, dans son monologue sentimental, aurait quelque chose d'important à dire, mais assez loin pour ne pas gâcher le moment.

\- Mon oyaji était un journaliste, lui aussi.

Bayonetta s'adossa en silence contre un mur, les bras croisés, laissant Luka parler.

\- En fait, c'était un homme bien plus respectable et impressionnant que je ne pourrais jamais espérer devenir. Il a été obsédé par un dossier tout au long de sa carrière. Quelque chose de si bizarre qu'il y a consacré sa vie. Le genre de chose qui même pour les critères du Shin Sekai, pourrait sembler barge. Les disciples des Ténèbres, les Sorcières de l'Umbra et leurs homologues de la Lumière, les Sages de Lumen. Ils contrôlaient l'univers grâce à la puissance des Yeux du Monde. Et puis un beau jour, les deux clans ont disparu, faisant presque un remix du Siècle perdu en plus réduit.

Il se retourna et s'adressa directement aux sorcières. Ann, assise un peu plus loin par terre, le regarda quand il prononça son nom :

\- Portgas-san, tu as mon âge, plus ou moins, donc, tu dois être trop jeune pour le savoir, mais Bayonetta, tu dois connaître là où ça s'est passé... Après tout, nous y sommes en ce moment même.

Ann leva les sourcils alors que Luka faisait une sorte de révérence pour les deux femmes.

\- Bienvenue à Vigrid. Cinq cent ans après.

Cinq cent ans après ?

Pendant que Luka continuait de parler, Bayonetta avait un flash devant les yeux. Un flash qui représentait parfaitement ce dont parlait le jeune journaliste :

\- Chaque clan, en essayant de se servir les forces qui leur étaient propres, tenta de ramener la paix en un monde divisé. Ils avaient chacun un Œil, qui selon la légende, avait le pouvoir de créer l'Histoire, et avec lequel, ils avaient le pouvoir d'observer l'univers entier...

Smoker remarqua qu'Ann regarda Bayonetta quand Luka fit mention de l'Œil en possession de chaque clan.

* * *

 _Deux groupes dans une longue pièce, nettement sépar_ _és_ _, chacun sur un des bord_ _s_ _d'une allée centrale, dont la zone à la fin de celle-ci qui se finissait en cercle. Le groupe de gauche était en blanc et or, et c'étaient des hommes. Les Sages de Lumen et les Sorcières de l'Umbra._

* * *

\- … mais leur collaboration ne dura qu'un temps. Puisque l'union de deux amoureux des clans rivaux a mené à la naissance d'un enfant qui entraînera la perte des deux factions...

 _Entre les deux rangées, une sorcière et un sage se tenaient l'un à l'autre, face aux chefs de leur faction réciproque. Une sentence fut prononcée et les deux amants séparés de force l'un de l'autre._

* * *

\- La femme a été faite prisonnière et l'homme a été exilé de son clan. L'enfant resta avec les sorcières, mouton noir au cœur même des ombres. La fin de l'équilibre entre l'Ombre et la Lumière avait sonné le début du déclin, pour les deux clans...

Ann baissa les yeux vers Cereza. Ce que racontait Luka semblait concorder avec ce qu'avait dit la gamine de sa vie, mais cela remontait à cinq cent ans. Et l'enfant, même d'un point de vue de sorcière, n'avait pas cet âge.

* * *

 _La scène était maintenant familière à Bayonetta. Elle revoyait encore cette femme dans sa cellule, en tenue de prisonnière de l'Umbra. Et l'enfant roulée en boule devant la porte. Une petite fille étrangement semblable à Cereza._

* * *

\- … la légende dit que les deux Yeux peuvent être réunis pour contrôler la réalité elle-même, ce qui a été la source de tant de combats entre les deux clans. Tellement que cela mena à leur destruction mutuelle.

* * *

 _Cette fois, elle revoyait la traque, la chasse aux sorcières. Les humains et simples mortels hurlant aux grilles des bastions de l'Umbra, surveill_ _és_ _d'en haut par les forces du Paradiso, menait par Fortitudo._

 _Par la suite, ce fut le corps des sorcières jonchant le sol qui lui revint en mémoire._

* * *

Bayonetta secoua la tête, revenant pleinement à la réalité.

\- Les collègues d'oyaji se sont moqués de lui pour croire à de tels contes de fées, mais moi, j'ai toujours cru à son histoire. Et j'y crois d'autant plus depuis que je vous ais rencontrées, toi et Portgas. L'esprit des clans plane encore, même après cinq cent ans. Mais qu'est-ce que mon oyaji cherchait ? Pourquoi a-t-il donné sa vie pour le trouver ? Je dois trouver la vérité par moi-même... C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher... de _te_ chercher.

Luka s'avança sans regarder Bayonetta en disant d'une voix plus forte et avec moins d'émotion :

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, le chef de la multinationale Ithavoll qui domine Vigrid a essayé de refourguer une énorme gemme sur le marché noir. S'il refuse de la vendre légalement, nous devrons l'obtenir par un autre moyen.

\- Tu es en train de parler de voler un objet en présence d'un marine ? demanda Smoker, se demandant si le journaliste n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

\- Smoker, tu veux bien laisser ton putain de foutu professionnalisme au placard ? Ou alors te _barrer_? soupira Ann d'un air agacé. Quel est ton plan d'action, Luka ?

\- La première étape, c'est de nous infiltrer dans _ce_ jet.

Luka s'était tourné vers eux en disant ça, avant de pointer un avion à proximité.

Et il s'en alla vers l'avion en question.

Ann regarda Bayonetta et se leva.

\- Fais-moi signe quand tu auras fini de réfléchir, demanda la jeunette.

Elle fit un geste vers Smoker, lui demandant de la suivre, et s'éloigna.

* * *

Ann sauta, fit apparaître ses ailes d'insecte et arriva aisément sur le sommet d'un hangar, regardant le soleil couchant avec un soupir.

Smoker la rejoignit rapidement, se laissant tomber lourdement à côté d'elle.

\- Tes hommes ne vont pas se faire du souci pour toi ? demanda Ann, sans le regarder.

\- J'ai dit à Tashigi de se charger de l'affaire seule, qu'il y avait une piste que je voulais suivre en solo. J'ai bien fait, en sachant que tu es impliquée, Portgas, grogna Smoker en retirant deux cigares de sa veste.

Il les coinça entre ses dents et leva un sourcil en voyant la flamme dorée sur le pouce d'Ann. Il accepta le feu et alluma ses cigares. La jeune femme souffla sur son pouce et se leva en s'étirant, marchant un peu vers le bord du hangar.

\- Comment tu en es arrivée là, Portgas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Marine Ford ? demanda Smoker, une main cachée par son manteau de Chujô.

Ann coinça ses mains dans ses poches arrières, le regard vers le ciel de sang.

\- Les Portgas sont apparemment une des rares lignées à avoir pu réchapper à la chasse aux sorcières. Ma famille a fait profil bas, gardant leurs pratiques magiques au strict minimum et au plus discret. Même si les vieilles habitudes et les vieilles traditions n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour, elles sont restées dans la famille, transmises de mère en fille. La chaîne a été rompue quand je suis venue au monde. Ma mère se doutait qu'elle portait une fille, c'est une prédisposition des sorcières. On peut avoir des garçons, mais c'est plus rare. Il était donc probable que comme elle et nos aïeules, je possède en moi le potentiel de perpétuer la survie de l'Umbra.

Ann eut un rire amer.

\- Je suis vraiment née sous une étoile de merde. En plus de devoir subir tous ceux qui ont une dent longue comme un bras après Roger, je devais aussi prendre garde aux quelques chasseurs de sorcières encore existant. C'est pour ça que maman a scellé mes pouvoirs. Cela nécessitait qu'elle me garde plus que nécessaire en elle... et qu'elle y laisse sa vie.

Ann se tourna vers Smoker et marcha lentement vers lui, le dépassant de son pas lent et chaloupé.

\- J'avais douze ans quand j'ai rencontré Bayonetta pour la première fois. Je doute que tu me croies si je te dis que depuis le temps, elle n'a pas pris une ride ! Le fait est que c'est elle qui nous a expliqué, à Luffy et moi, ma vraie nature. Lu' a le potentiel d'être un Sage de Lumen, ses dons ne sont pas scellés, contrairement aux miens, mais outre deux trois tours communs aux deux clans, elle ne pouvait rien lui apprendre de plus. Elle n'allait surtout pas former un ennemi. Mais elle m'a expliqué ce que mon sceau impliquait. Tant que je vivrais, je ne pourrais jamais être une sorcière. Seule la mort pouvait m'en défaire. Elle me disait de mourir dans la fleur de l'âge pour ne pas finir en une sorcière laide et ridée comme une pomme.

Ann se tourna vers Smoker avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Pour une fois que j'écoute vraiment ce qu'on m'a dit de faire quand j'étais gamine, ce n'est pas volontairement. C'est bien aussi la première fois que je dois remercier un marine, même si j'ai l'intention d'arracher la tête d'Akainu. Il est sur ma shit-list avec Teach.

Elle revint devant Smoker, repassant une mèche de cheveux volante derrière une oreille et lui dit :

\- Quand Bayonetta a débarqué, après Marine Ford, Marco était en train de pleurer sur mon cadavre, et certainement en train de songer au suicide. Elle s'est contentée d'un peu de magie pour détruire totalement le sceau qu'Akainu avait quasiment détruit. A partir de là, ça a été une course contre la montre. Si je voulais survivre, il fallait que je passe un pacte, que je reçoive assez d'énergie pour surmonter la blessure mortelle. Elle m'a dit tout juste quoi faire, et j'ai réuni le peu de forces que j'avais pour procéder à l'invocation. Madama Khepri a répondu à l'appel et a accepté de m'offrir force, puissance et encore plus de magie, mais aussi de me permettre de revenir en tant que sorcière de l'Umbra, en échange de mon âme.

Ann haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Contrairement à tous les idiots qui consomment des akuma no mi... à deux trois exceptions près, je savais qu'en mordant dans le mera mera, je condamnais mon âme aux enfers. La différence avec mon contrat et l'akuma no mi, concernant ma fin en enfer, elle est dans le fait que cette fois, je sais où je vais atterrir et pourquoi. J'ai rejeté une parcelle de ma liberté pour embrasser une autre tout à fait différente. Et je vis avec. Point. D'autres questions ?

\- Qui est cette... Madama Khejenesaistropquoi...

\- Khe-pri.

Ann se contenta de le prendre par le poignet et de le mettre debout. Elle le poussa au bord du toit, lui fit signe de rester là, avant de s'éloigner, dos au soleil, les bras croisés, lui faisant face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

« Une jeune femme ravissante avec une vie de chien... que j'aurais bien épousé si elle n'avait pas été une pirate et n'avait pas ce foutu chanceux de blondinet dans sa vie. » songea Smoker.

Hmm, nan, Ann n'aimerait pas vraiment ça.

\- Toi, répondit le marine.

\- Wouhawe ! Brillant Smoker ! On reconnaît là l'intellect légendaire du G-5 ! se moqua Ann en applaudissant.

\- Si c'est pas toi que je dois voir, c'est quoi ?

\- Mon ombre.

Smoker baissa les yeux sur l'ombre entre eux deux. Il ne voyait pas ce que...

Les pensées de Smoker s'arrêtèrent.

Ce n'était pas l'ombre de la pirate devant lui. L'ombre représentait une étrange créature en forme de femme, avec des cornes et des ailes.

\- Je te présente Madama Khepri, la Protectrice du temps. La démone qui règne sur le soleil et le temps. Comment ça va, en enfer, Madama Khepri ?

Smoker dut retenir sa mâchoire pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas sous le choc. Sans qu'Ann ne bouge, l'ombre, comme douée d'une existence propre, avait levé un bras, puis un pouce, l'air de dire que tout allait bien, avant de rebaisser le tout.

\- Je vais voir si Bayonetta a fini de réfléchir, annonça Ann.

Elle passa à côté de Smoker et sauta du toit, battant des ailes avec élégance.

* * *

Cereza faisait de gros câlins à sa peluche quand elle remarqua Bayonetta perdue dans ses pensées. Elle changea de côté pour se mettre juste à sa gauche et prit sa pose, une main sur la hanche.

Avec un soupir, sans vraiment faire attention au manège de la gamine, la sorcière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au mur, une jambe croisée. Cereza l'imita, allant jusqu'au soupir.

Pendant un instant, elles restèrent ainsi, avant que Cereza ne parle, attirant l'attention de l'adulte sur elle :

\- Neee ? Tu cherches quelque chose, mami ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Cereza s'écarta du mur pour se tourner pleinement vers celle qu'elle croyait être sa mère.

\- Comment l'as-tu perdu ?

Bayonetta ne répondit pas, regardant Cereza, avant de l'interpeller.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose que tu aimes beaucoup ? demanda Bayonetta, faisant face à la gamine, une main sur la hanche. Quelque chose qui t'est _très_ précieux...

Cereza leva son chat dans un bruit de grelot dans un premier temps, avant de se raviser, comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle se mit à fouiller une poche de sa chemise de nuit, alors que Ann, suivie de Smoker, descendait du hangar.

\- Oui ! C'est ça mon trésor ! annonça Cereza en sortant un objet doré de sa poche pour le tendre à Bayonetta.

Ann ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Ce n'était tout de même pas...

Bayonetta le prit. Au travers le couvercle doré, pourtant légèrement translucide, elle discernait des chiffres Enochian et des aiguilles. Ce lourd bijou circulaire était une montre de l'Umbra. Une Witch Watch. En faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts, elle eut une nouvelle vision.

La sorcière qu'elle voyait toujours en prison donnait cette montre à Cereza au travers des barreaux.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Ann en s'accroupissant au niveau de Cereza.

\- C'est mami qui me l'a donné ! Pour mon anniversaire ! sourit Cereza avec joie.

Ann regarda Bayonetta. Enfin plutôt la poitrine de Bayonetta, plus précisément, la Witch Watch de celle-ci. C'était elle, ou la montre de Cereza ressemblait à celle de Bayonetta... L'Œil Gauche en moins...

\- Quand tu as quelque chose de précieux... fit Bayonetta en retirant un ruban rouge de sa coiffure. Ne le perds jamais. Tu m'entends, O-chibi-chan ?

Bayonetta s'accroupit devant Cereza en usant du ruban pour accrocher la montre autour du cou de la gamine.

\- Tu dois le garder précieusement contre ton cœur.

Et elle lui passa le ruban autour du cou, lui faisant un très grand collier qui lui tombait au nombril. Mais l'air absolument heureux de Cereza valait le coup. La gamine était folle de joie. Elle se mit à gambader partout en riant, sous le sourire des deux femmes.

\- Tu reconsidères l'idée de permettre au clan de se perpétuer ? demanda Bayonetta en voyant le sourire de sa sœur de clan.

\- Je hais les pleurnicheries... Marco serait obligé de gérer ça. S'il est prêt à cette concession... on verra bien... commenta Ann.

Smoker se fit la promesse d'arracher les yeux du Phénix avant de le torturer de telle façon qu'il prierait pour être envoyé à Impel Down, s'il rendait Ann malheureuse. Lui, il aurait accepté cette concession, juste pour avoir la brunette dans sa vie et qu'elle lui donne un enfant... sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'il aurait ainsi donné à Gol D. Roger des petits-enfants. Ignorer ce genre de détails, c'était tout aussi bien...

Malheureusement pour eux, le calme idyllique de cette scène s'acheva. Un étrange cri dénaturé raisonna alors que le goudron explosait, comme attaqué par quelque chose. Aucune des sorcières ni Smoker ne fut assez rapide pour attraper Cereza avant qu'elle ne soit touchée par une voiture qui leur tomba sur le crâne.

Laissez à Luka en mode Spider Man s'en charger.

Du bout de son grappin, il parvint à ramasser Cereza, avant de se projeter avec elle sur une aile d'un avion sur le point de décoller.

Les deux sorcières durent évacuer quand cette fois, un truc de métal non identifié leur tomba sur le coin de la figure. Smoker se retrouva écraser dessous, mais en tant que logia, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre... fallait juste qu'il parvienne à sortir de là.

Luka et Cereza roulèrent sur l'aile de l'avion. Le décollage les sépara. Le journaliste tomba malheureusement de l'aile.

Quand l'avion décolla, il n'y avait que les sorcières dessus.

Luka fut rejoint par Smoker.

\- Bayonetta... souffla Luka, comme si c'était un juron.

\- Ann... grommela Smoker de la même façon.

Les deux hommes eurent un soupir et conclurent en même temps :

\- Les femmes.

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent dans l'appareil, dans ce qui devait être une salle des machines. Ann servit de guide, avec son Haki, pour retrouver Cereza, sauf que voilà, elles eurent quelques ennuis en chemin. Laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi… _un poing géant blanc neige qui passe au travers le sol…_ je pense que vous devez saisir que la mystérieuse Jeanne a décidé de se pointer et de les faire chier, non ? Eh bien, pour retrouver la gamine, il fallait donc éviter Jeanne qui détruisait la carlingue de l'appareil avec l'aide de Madama Styx, sans parler des anges qui vinrent leur faire un petit coucou. On ne parlera pas non plus du Gomorrah blanc qui se ramena. Noooon, pourquoi faire !

Quand elles quittèrent la salle des machines, pour arriver dans la soute, remplie de conteneurs, celui-ci s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, comme pour décharger sa cargaison en plein vol.

\- Je vais dire deux mots à cette agence de voyage… grinça Ann alors que les conteneurs glissaient vers elles, sur la pente menant au vide.

Elles parvinrent à s'accrocher à l'un d'eux durant la chute, et passèrent en Witch Time, usant de leur apparence féline pour sauter sur la cargaison en chute pour revenir vers l'appareil. Toujours sur la trappe au sol qui n'était pas encore refermée, elles durent affronter des anges, les frères Grace et Glory qui voulaient juste prendre de leurs nouvelles. A croire qu'on ne voulait pas les laisser retrouver la gamine. Une partie branlante de l'appareil attira leur attention. Une porte, une vraie cette fois, genre, par là où des passagers seraient normalement entrés. Après avoir dégommé les Decorations qui s'étaient perdus dans les environs, les deux femmes s'aventurèrent sur l'aile.

\- Tu as repris tes vieilles habitudes, je vois…

Les deux brunes levèrent la tête jusqu'au sommet de l'appareil, d'où, appuyée à une sorte de mât, se tenait Jeanne, qui les regardait figurativement et littéralement de haut.

\- Continue de chercher Cereza, je me charge d'elle, souffla Bayonetta à Ann.

\- Certaine ? demanda Ann sans cesser de fixer Jeanne.

\- Va.

Ann se changea en guépard, puis en phénix, disparaissant rapidement de l'attention et de la vue des deux plus vieilles.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda Jeanne. Quelque chose te perturbe ?

\- Non, juste toi qui te mêles toujours de mes affaires ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Bayonetta tourna le dos à Jeanne dans l'intention de retrouver Ann.

\- Ora, ne sois pas aussi dure avec moi, Bayonetta. Je sais très bien que tu t'en fais pour ces gamines…

Bayonetta tourna brutalement la tête vers la blonde, les dents serrées de colère de s'être fait si facilement percer à jour. En un seul saut, elle retrouva Jeanne sur son perchoir et elles entreprirent de se battre, sans s'occuper des destructions. Jeanne manqua d'ailleurs de coller une balle dans le crâne de la brune avec un de ses flingues/talons, avant de se jeter en arrière, glissant à cheval sur le mât, tirant vers Bayonetta de ses pistolets en main. La brune esquiva agilement, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Jeanne virent au rouge et qu'une des balles fasse demi-tour en réponse, et manqua de peu l'autre sorcière. Bayonetta partit à sa poursuite sous forme de panthère, avant que la blonde ne saute carrément de son appui, sans cesser de tirer sur son adversaire. Bayonetta fonça sur elle et se changea en nuage de chauve-souris pour passer au travers Jeanne, se reformant derrière elle. Le combat continua au corps à corps, dans la chute, enchaînant clefs de bras et prises diverses qui bloquaient les armes de l'autre.

Le mât tomba sur elle, les séparant, mais ça ne coupa pas pour autant leur combat. Elles se contentèrent de se percher chacune à une extrémité (Jeanne avec plus d'aisance et de classe que Bayonetta, malheureusement), avant de se foncer de nouveau dessus, puis devoir sauter sur une aile de l'avion, se tenant mutuellement en joue.

\- Dis-moi où est la gamine ! Tout de suite ! exigea Bayonetta.

\- Oya oya, c'est qu'on s'est attaché à cette petite on dirait, taquina Jeanne. Tu aimes ça, quand elle t'appelle _mami_?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? Si je la laisse avec ce reporter, il ne va jamais la boucler, et ses jérémiades sont dix fois pires que tout ce que peut inventer la gosse. Si c'est au marine que je laisse la petite, c'est Ann-chan qui va me rabattre les oreilles sur le sujet, et là, je sais que je vais en chier pour un long moment !

Jeanne éclata de rire.

\- Tu as un certain talent pour contourner la vérité, sourit la blonde.

\- Et toi alors, tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches à son sujet ?!

Bayonetta lui jeta la sculpture de bois qu'elle avait trouvée dans le Paradiso, représentant Jeanne avec Cereza. Le bout de bois tomba au pied de la sorcière.

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ça doit te parler, non ?

Jeanne le ramassa, le regarda un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un truc pareil ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis… l'appareil émit un étrange grincement et le temps fut arrêté. En réponse, chacune des deux sorcières pointa l'autre d'un flingue, et une présence hors de vue de leur autre arme. Une présence qui jaillit des nuages et qui avait tout l'air d'être un Audito.

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à perdre ton temps ?** demanda l'apparition. **As-tu oublié la tâche qui t'a été confié** **e** **?**

On aurait dit un heaume doré avec des cornes **,** et les ailes se situaient à l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Dépêche-toi, car l'Ere du Créateur approche !**

Jeanne baissa ses armes et regarda sur le côté, singulièrement agacée.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ! Mais tu as oublié que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Et elle braqua de nouveau son flingue sur l'Audito.

Elle lui tira dessus, avant de sauter sur la tête de l'ange et courir sur place pour cribler de balles le dessus de son heaume. En se débattant, l'ange endommagea une partie de l'appareil et mit fin au temps sur arrêt, faisant plonger l'appareil dans une chute pour une destination inconnue. L'Audito disparut. Jeanne revint sur l'avion.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ça en est fini pour tes amies, asticota Jeanne.

Et elle tira sur Bayonetta qui esquiva aisément les balles, avant de sauter en l'air. Jeanne tira si vite que cela devint un nuage de balles entre les deux sorcières, mais un simple Witch Time permit à Bayonetta de les attraper au vol, de les faire fusionner en une lance d'acier qu'elle lança comme un javelot sur Jeanne. Celle-ci esquiva facilement, mais ne put qu'encaisser le choc quand Bayonetta la percuta.

\- C'est ça ! Laisse tes yeux se remplir de haine ! encouragea Jeanne. Accepte cette colère ! Accepte la brutalité de ton destin ! Accepte-la et gagne L'Œil Gauche ! Saa, viens ! Prouve que tu le mérites !

Bayonetta leva un flingue pour frapper au visage la femme. Elle fut coupée par cette même voix d'homme.

 _« N'aie crainte, mon enfant. Il ne t'arrivera rien_. _Je serai toujours là pour… »_

La communication fut coupée par une puissante vague de Haki venant de l'appareil.

Bayonetta savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Cette brève déconcentration permit à Jeanne de renverser la situation. Bayonetta fut projeté au travers une aile de l'avion, faisant un gros trou dedans. Fière d'elle, la blonde s'avança avec un petit rire vers le trou, avant de se figer, quand un second se forma par en dessous, derrière elle, permettant à Bayonetta d'en jaillir comme une fusée et d'atterrir devant Jeanne, assez penchée en avant pour montrer à qui le voulait son postérieur.

Elle se redressa tranquillement, et tout aussi tranquillement, tourna sur elle-même pour refaire face à Jeanne. Elle arrangea ses lunettes avec un de ses flingues. Jeanne se laissa aller sur sa jambe arrière, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Let the show begin.

Cela partit dans un gros combat, elles ne retinrent pas leurs coups le moins du monde, et Bayonetta manqua de finir en crêpe plus d'une fois sous un talon de Madama Styx. Et pour ne pas faciliter les choses, Jeanne invoqua une moto pour bien faire chier la brune.

Est-ce que c'était légal dans un combat de sorcières, ça ?

Plus d'une fois, aussi elles se retrouvèrent au corps à corps, dans un combat de poing de leur contrat respectif, et finalement, après un ultime effort, Bayonetta parvint à faire reculer Jeanne, l'envoyant sur le dos.

Bayonetta ne s'attarda pas plus. Cereza et Ann l'attendaient. Jeanne allait partir à la poursuite de la brune quand une main d'eau la saisit au vol, lui coupant la route.

Elle jura.

Cereza n'était toujours pas prête.

* * *

\- CEREZA !

Il y avait de quoi se chopper du jus dans les entrailles de l'avion, sans parler des infiltrations d'eau venant d'elle ne savait où. Mais Ann s'en foutait. Dans le monde des humains, elle fit au mieux pour trouver la gamine. Avec tout le courant des environs, elle était obligée d'user de ses Agnayi en mode électrique et de les garder aux pieds.

\- Cereza ! Réponds-moi !

\- Nee-chan ! sanglota Cereza depuis sa cachette. Nee-chan… _Nee-chan_!

Ann eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- Yokatta, tu es là, Cereza.

Ann la reçut dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Elle relâcha son Haoshoku pour prévenir Bayonetta, espérant qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop.

\- Nee-chan ! J'ai eu si peur ! pleura Cereza.

\- Arrête de pleurer, tenta de calmer Ann. Mami ne sera pas contente si tu pleures, tu le sais, non ? Tu connais sa règle, non ? Ni cafard, ni pleurnichard.

L'appareil commença à devenir fou et l'eau à s'infiltrer encore plus. Pas le temps pour attendre Bayonetta.

\- On va sortir d'ici, alors, accroche-toi bien… d'acc ?

\- Ok, fit Cereza en s'accrochant de son mieux à Ann.

C'est cet instant que choisit l'avion pour se renverser. Ann resserra sa prise sur la gamine, essayant de faire en sorte que rien ne leur tombe dessus en route. Sauf que voilà, des anges ne semblaient pas d'avis de les laisser passer. Ann dut poser Cereza, et faire un dôme de protection les maintenant à l'intérieur, avant d'user de la projection astrale pour envoyer son âme dans le Purgatoire et botter quelques paires de fesses, avant de retrouver son corps et de ramasser Cereza. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cinq pas qu'elle devait répéter l'opération.

\- Ann-chan ! Cereza !

\- Mami !

\- T'en as mis du temps ! rouspéta Ann quand Bayonetta les rejoignit enfin.

Elle lui passa la gamine.

\- L'avion coule, on manque de temps, annonça la plus vieille.

Elles durent user de leur pouvoir pour monter le long d'un mur et ne pas finir sous l'eau. Bayonetta laissa le plaisir à Ann de se charger des Harmonies qui leur barrèrent la route, avant de voir enfin le bout.

Elles allaient pouvoir sortir de là.


	14. Vertu cardinale de Prudence

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et nouveau combat de boss.  
**

 **Je veux ensuite nuancer ce que j'ai lut dans les reviews. J'ai dit que Luffy avait le _potentiel_ d'être un Sage, parce qu'il n'y a pas de Sorcière homme. L'Umbra est exclusivement féminine, sans exception. Ce que Bayonetta a fait, c'est apprendre à Luffy comment corrompre la magie lumineuse des Lumen pour qu'il puisse apprendre des tours de l'Umbra. Ni plus, ni moins. Il ne sait pas tout. Il ne peut pas savoir tout. Donc, aucun risque qu'il se mette à combattre Ann. De toute façon, à l'origine, au tout tout tout début, les Sages et les Sorcières bossaient ensemble, juste des deux côtés de l'équation. On en saura plus quand on reverra Jeanne (ma bêta m'en a voulu légèrement pour ce chapitre en question ^^). **

**Sur ce, je vous rends à la lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

L'avion avait vachement bien morflé. Tellement bien qu'il était à présent coupé en deux. Les deux sorcières parvinrent à se hisser sur une des ailes de l'avion, support au ras de flots, subissant une tempête qui aurait fait chier dans le froc plus d'un navigateur des Blues. Pour le Shin Sekai, il faisait _presque_ beau.

Elles cherchèrent à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avec Cereza, sans la mettre en danger avec l'Audito qui devait peut-être traîner encore dans les environs.

C'est là qu'un hélico passa au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Elles sont là ! cria Luka à Smoker qui était aux commandes.

\- T'es bien accroché ? demanda le marine.

\- Oui ! Je saute !

S'assurant de l'encrage du filin qui le reliait à l'appareil, Luka sauta sur l'aile de l'avion encore immergé, atterrissant au niveau des sorcières.

\- Cassons-nous d'ici ! leur cria-t-il par-dessus la tempête.

Bayonetta courut vers Luka, mais Ann ne bougea pas, le regard tourné vers un point sous l'eau.

Avec raison parce qu'une énorme vague percuta l'aile de l'avion, manquant de les faire tomber (on reconnaît l'expérience de la pirate dans le fait qu'elle ne sourcille même pas et ne perd pas le moins du monde son équilibre). Bayonetta se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction vers laquelle était tournée Ann, Cereza toujours dans ses bras.

\- Luka. J'ai compté les cheveux de Cereza. Il lui en manque un, je vous tue, toi et Smoker, annonça Ann en donnant un coup de talon de ses deux pieds, échangeant les Agnayi contre ses Unforgiven.

Bayonetta attrapa Cereza par le col et la tendit vers Luka sans les regarder.

\- Mami ? Mami ! panique la gamine alors que Luka l'attrapait sous un bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens immédiatement, assura Bayonetta en dégainant ses propres flingues.

Elle passa dans le Purgatoire avec Ann.

Il était temps de combattre.

* * *

Luka remonta immédiatement à l'hélico, Cereza avec lui. Il regarda en bas, mais les deux sorcières n'étaient plus visibles pour lui dans le plan où elles étaient.

L'aile explosa et les deux sorcières sautèrent en l'air pour ne pas se faire envoyer dans le souffle et les vagues n'importe où, tel de fétus de paille.

Bayonetta parvint à atterrir sur l'autre aile de l'avion avec Ann.

\- La mocheté se ramène, nota la plus jeune en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

On aurait dit un lézard géant mécanique avec des ailes et un heaume de chevalier à la place de la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'il est où le visage ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Sa na.

L'ange regarda autour de lui, vu ses mouvements de tête, avant de parler :

\- **La femme s'est enfuie** **si vite. Je me souviens pourquoi nous avions décidé de nous fier à la nature si imprévisible des humains.**

\- Bayonetta… là-haut, c'est bien une mâchoire qui vient de bouger, avec des dents, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Ann en pointa la partie supérieure du casque de chevalier.

\- J'ai cru voir des dents, donc, je suppose que c'est la bouche. Il a la tête à l'envers, comme Fortitudo.

Bayonetta sortit de nulle part le livre qui répertoriait les anges, alla directement au chapitre Audito, et trouva leur camarade du jour.

\- Monsieur est le Cardinal de la Vertu Prudence. Sapientia.

Elle rangea le livre et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'Ann croisait les bras.

\- **C'est une bonne leçon, pour moi, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Je dois savoir si vous êtes digne** **s** **du rôle qui vous incombe dans la résurrection de Jubileus, le Créateur.**

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard et Ann se saisit aisément du mât, huit fois plus grand qu'elle, qui avait plus ou moins souffert de la bataille de Jeanne et Bayonetta. Facilement, elle l'envoya dans la gueule de l'ange, lui bloquant la bouche.

\- Strike ! sourit Ann.

\- Bien envoyé ! approuva Bayonetta.

Et elles se frappèrent dans les mains.

Cela fit taire un instant l'ange avant qu'il ne parvienne à se débarrasser de la barre d'acier, pendant qu'Ann se frottait les mains de satisfaction.

\- Encore un qui aime bavasser. On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'écouter ton charabia. On voudrait parler directement au _Boss_.

\- **Ahah ! Tu parles d'un** _ **Patron**_ **?! La résurrection d'il y a cinq cent ans a échoué en raison de son incompétence bien humaine, et nous n'avons pas pu faire revivre le Créateur. Mais nous devons remercier le Sage pour ses chasses aux sorcières. Il a permis de débarrasser ce monde de ce clan ignoble.**

Ann serra les poings. Donc, le boss final était le grand connard qui faisait qu'elles n'étaient plus que trois sorcières (le cas de Cereza restait à être analyser de près dans ce bas monde)… Cool ! Elle pourrait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour toutes les sorcières mortes par sa faute !

 **-** Majo gari ? répéta Bayonetta.

\- **Grâce à ses efforts, cette ville est devenue une source de puissance. Et nous avons pris possession d'une forteresse suffisamment solide pour orchestrer la résurrection du Créateur ! Il ne reste plus qu'à réveiller l'Œil Gauche et réunir les Yeux du Monde sur la dépouille de l'ennemie des Dieux pour qu'une nouvelle Ère de Création puisse commencer !**

\- « Ennemie des Dieux », ça, c'est nouveau, pointa Bayonetta en se prenant une sucette.

 **-** Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva Ann en acceptant une sucette papillon que lui tendit sa camarade.

Les sorcières n'eurent pas l'occasion de parler plus que l'ange leva une de ses pattes (tiens, il y avait des visages à l'articulation du coude ?) et l'abattit sur l'aile, la brisant en mille morceaux. Ann sauta en l'air, traça un sigil et son fidèle _Striker_ en sortit. Elle se hissa dessus, toujours en l'air, et fonça vers l'eau, fendant les flots, son pouvoir démoniaque faisant tourner le moteur bien plus efficacement que ne l'avait jamais fait son akuma no mi. Elle le fit pivoter et regarda le ciel, attendant de savoir où aller retomber Bayonetta. La plus vieille retomba… sur un morceau d'avion qu'elle utilisa comme un surf grossier. Ann haussa des sourcils.

Ok, si elle voulait utiliser ça, plutôt que monter sur le _Striker..._

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et filèrent chacune d'un côté. L'une à droite, l'autre à gauche. Elles commençaient à savoir s'y faire avec les Audito !

L'ange sauta très haut, avant même que les sorcières puissent se mettre en position, et plongea sous l'eau, créant une vague qu'elles domptèrent assez bien, au vu de la situation. Ann accéléra brutalement en sautant hors du plancher aquatique, évitant l'attaque de l'ange qui voulait faire un remix des _Dents de la Mer_! Il revint finalement se poser sur l'eau pour mieux les attaquer avec ses pattes. C'est là que les sorcières agirent. Chacune se prit une patte avant. Comme elles l'avaient vu, il y avait bien un visage juste sous l'articulation. C'est ce point-là qu'elles attaquèrent, ayant appris que c'était les points faibles des Audito. Elles devaient aussi esquiver des boules de feu que leur lançaient les visages, en passant. Ann trouva une solution pour son cas. C'était du feu, non ? Même si elle ne le produisait pas avec ce qui restait de ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait bien le contrôler un minimum, non ?

Un geste du doigt, ses yeux virant brièvement au rouge, et la boule de feu retourna à l'envoyeur, explosant dans le visage devant.

Yeah !

Le visage éclata, environ en même temps que pour celui qu'attaquait Bayonetta.

Les deux sorcières reculèrent pour éviter des missiles qui sortirent du ventre de la créature pour passer aux têtes des pattes arrières, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait que l'Audito n'avait pas une auréole, mais quatre, une au-dessus de chaque tête logée dans ses pattes.

Le manège recommença : tenter de détruire les têtes des pattes.

Une fois cela fait, Bayonetta passa à l'invocation. Ouch, l'ange allait avoir mal.

 **\- IASTA SA PIADPH !**

Assise sur son surf, Bayonetta prit la pose, ses cheveux plongeant dans l'eau, avant de ressortir en formant une araignée géante cracheuse de feu.

En voyant ça, Sapientia tenta la fuite.

Mauvaise idée. Ann se baissa un maximum sur son _Striker_ pour aller à fond et doubler l'ange, quand Bayonetta prit le corps de leur adversaire pour une piste de ski ou de surf, dévala les courbes mécaniques de la créature pour finir par atterrir sur son dos. Alors qu'elle invoquait deux mains de Madama Butterfly pour saisir l'ange en fuite pour les ailes, Ann invoqua celles de Madama Khepri pour repousser l'ange vers Phantasmaraneae.

\- Couché ! rugit Ann en levant un des poings qu'elle avait invoqué pour frapper sur le crâne de l'ange, le sonnant légèrement.

Difficilement, Bayonetta et Ann parvinrent à forcer l'ange à revenir vers l'araignée qui poussa un hurlement affamé en voyant son prochain repas venir vers elle. Un coup de patte fit sauter un morceau du heaume et une corne de Sapientia. L'araignée s'en alla immédiatement, laissant la place aux sorcières. Le coup de patte avait dévoilé une étrange gemme sur ce qui devait être le visage du monstre, mais avec la pluie, la mauvaise luminosité et les vagues, pas facile de voir quelque chose. Et c'était sans parler du fait que monsieur était en colère, donc plus agressif.

Un ange blessé, c'est une créature dangereuse…

* * *

Elles parvinrent finalement à se rapprocher. Ce qu'elles avaient pris pour une gemme était en fait une visière, au-dessus d'une bouche. Qui dit visière, dit des yeux, non ?

Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui dit que dans le doute, il faut toujours viser les yeux ?

Eh bien, c'est ce qu'elles firent entre deux coups de patte.

Faut dire qu'il est quand même mal foutu cet ange. Il a une bouche énorme au-dessus du front, et une sorte de mini visage tout en bas…

Ann se dit en esquivant un nouveau coup de patte que Jibelius, si c'était l'entité qui avait conçu les Audito… eh bien, cette entité était bonne pour l'asile. Si _encore_ elle affrontait des démons, elle comprendrait, mais là…

Ann invoqua l'araignée et se hissa sur le dos de l'ange, pour le forcer de nouveau vers le démon, avec l'aide de Bayonetta. La rencontre lui coûta sa seconde corne et le reste de son heaume. De douleur et de colère, il se mit à hurler et à avoir des convulsions, avant de se reprendre en main, ouvrir en grand sa gueule frontale, et de plonger dans les profondeurs aquatiques, laissant la pirate retrouver son _Striker_. Bien heureusement parce que l'ange avait créé un tourbillon dans lequel il emprisonna les sorcières. Il s'avéra aussi que la tête était amovible, et qu'en bougeant, elle faisait sortir de gros tentacules qui lançaient des lasers, plus des missiles.

Ce monstre n'avait vraiment aucun sens…

Un Witch Time à l'instant où la tête revenait en place les aida grandement et elles purent recommencer à lui faire sa fête.

Un simple regard, alors que l'ange les propulsait au loin, et les sorcières passèrent à l'invocation. Tout à l'heure, l'araignée avait été énorme. Là, elle changeait la définition de ce qui était _énorme,_ justement.

La combinaison de la magie et des cheveux des deux sorcières donna un démon dix fois plus gros et dix fois plus redoutable, juste sous l'ange, avec même une petite couronne de crâne. L'ange n'avait plus le contrôle de son tourbillon et chuta… pour tomber sur une toile d'araignée où il resta scotché comme une mouche. Des bébés araignées apparurent sur la toile et se précipitèrent pour savourer le repas offert par leur mère, le réduisant en miettes, proprement. Seule la tête retomba, sa mâchoire se décrochant, parcouru de filament lumineux, telle une machine démembrée. L'araignée disparut, ne laissant que la toile et les reste de l'ange derrière elle.

\- Je ne saisis vraiment pas pourquoi vous voulez cette pierre, elle ne vous irait pas, en plus, commenta Bayonetta, depuis le haut du tourbillon avec Ann. Beaucoup trop tape à l'œil pour vous.

Elle porta une main au joyau sur sa montre, sans détourner son regard de la toile.

\- **Une pierre ? Vous pensez que tout ça, c'est pour une vulgaire pierre ?! Ahahahahahahaha ! Que Jubelius le Créateur vous pardonne ! Ahahahahahahaha !**

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne finisse sa carrière en enfer.

Les deux sorcières passèrent de nouveau dans le monde des humains et remontèrent le tourbillon.

* * *

\- Bon retour à bord, commenta Smoker en entendant Luka aider Cereza à grimper dans l'hélico. Vous avez loupé un sacré combat, en bas.

\- Ma, merci, Kemuri-chan !

\- Ara ! Okaeri, Cheshire !

Les deux hommes manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant que les sorcières étaient à bord, sans qu'ils ne les aient vu montées.

\- Ohohohoho ! Uso daro !

Luka manqua même de tomber en arrière, faisant de jolies moulinets de bras, mais Ann le rattrapa en riant par son écharpe. Cereza se jeta avec joie dans les bras de Bayonetta, heureuse de la revoir.

\- C'était quoi ce truc en bas ? demanda Smoker qui ne voulait même pas savoir comment elles avaient fait pour grimper aussi vite jusqu'ici.

\- Oh, juste Sapientia, le Cardinal de la Vertu Prudence, répondit Ann en jetant Luka dans l'appareil. Tu permets ?

Ann passa devant avec un petit rire et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil du co-pilote avec un petit soupir d'aise, les mains sur la nuque, mettant en avant ses atouts de femme bien involontairement. Smoker se força à regarder _partout_ , _sauf_ dans sa direction.

\- On l'a dit, pourtant, qu'on serait de retour immédiatement, sourit Bayonetta en accueillant Cereza. Cheshire, je te conseille de venir t'asseoir, j'ai autre chose sur le feu en ce moment.

Cereza se mit à paniquer alors que ceux devant se mettaient à jurer. Quelque chose venait d'exploser dans l'eau, pas très loin au-dessous d'eux.

\- Espèce de… jura Ann.

\- Ta langue devant la gamine, Portgas, gronda Smoker en esquivant une autre attaque, les mains crispées sur les manettes de commande de l'hélicoptère.

\- On nous canarde et tu veux que je reste polie !? s'indigna Ann.

\- Pour la discrétion, c'est raté, grommela Luka. Autant avoir des haut-parleurs qui hurlent à fond la putain _Chevauchée des Walkyries_ !

\- Et lui tu ne lui dis rien ? siffla Ann en regardant Smoker, un pouce vers Luka.

\- Allons, détendez-vous, on est les invités d'honneur, leur dit Bayonetta, bien assise à l'arrière avec Cereza, les jambes croisées et une main sur ses genoux. Vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus qui en jette que d'arriver sur un hélico privé conduit par un marine !

Cela fit rire doucement Cereza, toute contente. La gamine était rassurée parce que Bayonetta n'avait pas peur.

\- J'ai dû supplier Fujitora pour avoir droit de mener l'enquête sur cette fichue île artificielle. J'aimerais qu'on abrège cette histoire, grinça Smoker.

\- Bienvenue à bord du vol Air Smoker 101 minna-sama, fit Ann avec une voix d'hôtesse de l'air. Ici votre co-pilote Portgas D. Ann. Veuillez boucler vos ceintures, il pourrait y avoir des turbulences.

\- J'aime ton humour, Ann-san, avoua Luka avec un petit rire.

Ann lui offrit un grand sourire de morveuse, avant de se retourner vers ce qu'il y avait devant. Dans la nuit et l'obscurité de la tempête, une immense tour de lumière blanche s'élevait à l'horizon, tel un phare.

La Isla del Sol était juste devant.

\- Ne, Smoker… pourquoi tu continues à suivre notre route ? demanda Ann en se confectionnant une sucette-papillon.

« Pour passer un maximum de temps avec toi. »

Smoker ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit, regardant toujours droit devant lui.

\- Je veux comprendre vraiment ce qu'il en est. Qui est derrière tout ça. Qui veut donc cette foutu pierre et pourquoi, annonça Smoker. C'est une question d'honneur de marine, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des civils stupidement blessés dans les plans d'un mégalomane fou dangereux.

\- Sage Lumen.

Smoker et Luka se tournèrent vers Bayonetta.

\- D'après Sapientia, la tête pensante de tout ça est un Sage de Lumen, explicita Bayonetta. Le même qui a mis en place les Chasses aux Sorcières qui ont coûté si cher à notre clan. Apparemment, l'incident d'il y a cinq cent ans est une tentative ratée de résurrection de leur Déesse Jubelius.

Elle regarda la nuit au dehors, jouant machinalement avec sa Witch Watch.

\- Et plus le temps passe, plus quelque chose me dit que je suis une survivante, avec cette foutue Jeanne, de la première chasse, d'il y a cinq cent ans.

Smoker regarda un instant Bayonetta. Cette femme, qui faisait à peine la trentaine, avait plus de cinq cent ans…

\- Si j'en crois ma montre, je suis assez vieille pour avoir connu cette époque, précisa Bayonetta.

\- Où est le rapport ? demanda Smoker.

Ann retira sa propre montre de son cou et l'ouvrit, montrant les symboles dans le couvercle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Smoker.

\- Luka, tu sais lire l'Enochian ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Plus ou moins, avoua le journaliste.

Ann lui refila sa montre et le jeune journaliste examina l'inscription.

\- On dirait une date, nota-t-il.

\- Ma date de naissance. La première fois que j'ai vu cette montre, c'était celle de ma mère qui était dessus. L'inscription change quand la montre change de main.

\- C'est le secret de notre jeunesse éternelle, expliqua Bayonetta en prenant la montre des mains du jeune homme pour la rendre à Ann. Les joies d'être une sorcière.

\- Je trouve ça agréable que le gars derrière tout ça ne soit finalement pas un zombie, commenta sarcastiquement Smoker.

\- Oh ? Tu trouves qu'un Sage de Lumen qui contrôle quand même plus ou moins les Audito, c'est pas assez effrayant ? demanda Ann avec un petit rire, remettant sa montre à son cou.

\- Je voudrais revenir sur un point de ce que vous avez dit, coupa Luka. Pourquoi la Résurrection a raté ?

\- « Incompétence bien humaine. » dixit Sapientia, répondit Bayonetta. Pas de quoi nous éclairer.

Ann eut un soupir et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, jouant avec sa sucette, son chapeau sur ses yeux. Elle rentrait au _Newgate_ et elle ne bougeait pas du lit avant deux siècles. Et elle s'arrangerait que pendant ces deux siècles, son mec reste lui aussi au lit.

* * *

 **Avant de passer aux explications classiques, je veux dire juste un mot. Vous connaissez la _Chevauchée des Valkyries_ de Wagner. Même si ce n'est pas de nom, vous avez dû déjà l'entendre au cinéma ou à la télévision. C'est une musique de notre culture des plus connus. Si vous me dites que non, alors, je vous mets au défi de la trouver sur Youtube et de ne pas dire 'Oh, c'est donc ça ?! Mais je connais !'  
**

 **Bref. Passons aux explications :**

 **Enochian :**

 **IASTA SA PIADPH :** framed in the depth of my jaws **  
**

 ** _Hiérarchie de Laguna :_**

 **Sapientia :  
** Cardinale de la vertu de Prudence et contrôleur des Mers. Il est censé représenter un gros dragons en armure, malgré le fait qu'il se prenne pour les Dents de la mer ou qu'il puisse tirer des missiles. Il représente l'eau, parmi les autres Cardinaux. Il est censé être capable d'avoir un esprit de jugement et une certaine sagesse. Il devrait donc pouvoir apprécier un minimum les autres et agir intelligemment, mais son arrogance en est la preuve du contraire.

Il est censé être la cause de l'explosion qui a lieu après la bataille contre Iustitia, à l'aéroport, mais on a oublié de l'ajouter à la scène. Néanmoins la version WiiU permet de compenser cela avec un ajout dans le fond sonore qui le laisse présager.

On dit qu'il doit être basé sur l'archange Raphael si on en croit la mythologie Juive. L'association est encore plus flagrante quand on c'est que cet archange est associé aux poissons, d'où le fait que Sapientia soit aussi capable de controler la faune aquatique.


	15. La Isla del Sol

**Salut à tous ! Le chapitre du jour, il est ici, et il intègre un nouveau joueur... et vous allez me tuer, je le sens bien comme ça (je demanderais à ceux qui connaissent le jeu de ne pas le spoiler SVP).**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que pour l'instant, pour ce qui est du chapitre 16 et 17 du jeu, je les ais fusionné en un seul dans cette fic. J'annoncerai les deux titres néanmoins, pour repaire, mais vu le peu de contenu dans Tower to Truth, je voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec juste une petite question : vu comme ces parties, toutes mes fics mettent en scène retrouvaille/réconciliation entre Ace et Sabo à Dressrosa. J'ai écrit deux scènes alternative pour cette fic. Une qui suis la tendance, et une autre qui fait que cela se déroule ailleurs... alors, j'aimerai savoir quelles sont les préférences du publique.**

 **Voilà ! Bonne journée!**

* * *

Ils continuaient de faire leur chemin vers la tour lumineuse qui se détachait sur le ciel sombre de cette nuit d'orage.

Smoker avait les dents serrées sur ses cigares, tenant les commandes fermement. Luka se mordait un pouce, appuyé au fauteuil du marine, suffisamment penché vers l'avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Pour les femmes, on avait Cereza qui jouait avec sa peluche en riant Bayonetta qui se refaisait une petite beauté, et enfin Ann qui lustrait ses _Unforgiven._

\- Je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer la suite, commenta brusquement Luka. J'espère que vous vous en doutez.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Air Cheshire n'a que des films ringards et la nourriture est dégueulasse ? sourit Bayonetta.

Ann se retourna sur son siège pour la regarder.

\- HEY ! J'ai décidé avant toi que c'était Air _Kemuri_ , et pas Air _Cheshire_! Non mais oh, tu crois que je vais te laisser renommer la compagnie pour tes beaux yeux ?!

\- Soyez sérieuses cinq minutes ! rouspéta Smoker.

Ann bouda et s'arrangea un peu mieux sur son fauteuil qui s'inclina quelque peu vers l'arrière.

\- Les trucs qui ont descendu l'avion ne nous laisseront pas atterrir tranquillement sur leur île, reprit Smoker.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on pourra atterrir en disant « coucou, c'est nous ! » et qu'on aura droit à une part de gâteau ? renchérit Luka. D'ici, les choses ont l'air d'aller bien, mais attendez qu'on descende un peu...

\- What the... souffla Smoker en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux sorcières se penchèrent vers l'avant, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- … ça deviendra plus difficile de ne pas se rendre compte... continua Luka.

Il commit l'erreur de regarder Bayonetta. Ses yeux et sa voix se perdirent dans son décolleté.

\- Regardez ! fit la plus vieille.

\- Oh... oh oui je regarde... sourit bêtement le jeune homme.

Il déglutit quand une gouttelette d'eau qui s'attardait sur les formes généreuses de la sorcière finit par glisser sur le reste de sa poitrine, puis tomber. Cereza le regarda sans comprendre.

Ce fut le brusque mouvement que Smoker imprima à l'hélico, qui le fit revenir à ses esprits... pour réaliser qu'on leur lançait des missiles dessus.

Trop tard, ils n'auraient pas assez de temps.

Alors que Smoker jurait comme jamais, Luka eut ces paroles mémorables :

\- Ore no baka !

SBOUAM !

L'hélicoptère explosa dans un grand bruit, touché par les missiles.

Sauf que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre, tout le monde survécut.

Les hommes se retrouvèrent accrochées à un aileron des énormes missiles, alors que les femmes se tenaient facilement dessus.

\- Allez, bougez donc vos petites ailes, mes potes ! encouragea Bayonetta en se déhanchant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous nous réservez ! Ça va swinguer ! sourit Ann en se recoiffant de son chapeau.

Les sorcières passèrent dans le Purgatoire. Bayonetta usa de ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour mettre au point une sorte de casque avec micro qui lui permettrait de diriger le missile.

Chacune des deux sorcières chargea ses armes et tira.

Décorations et Affinities étaient au rendez-vous pour leur offrir un spectacle durant le vol jusqu'à la Isla del Sol.

\- Inspired à dix heures ! Accrochez-vous ! avertit Ann.

Elle vira ses armes classiques de ses mains pour passer aux _Onyx Roses_. Quand l'Inspired, version argent, arriva, il vit immédiatement la différence, d'après les hurlements de douleur.

\- Bien visé, Ann-chan, approuva Bayonetta sans cesser elle-même de tirer.

Elle se tourna pour accueillir les passagers clandestins angéliques qui vinrent se poser sur le missile dans l'espoir de les avoir à revers.

Bayonetta eut tout juste fini qu'elle se retourna pour voir Ann qui venait de hurler :

\- SEQUI COURAGE !

Le mini Fortitudo avait remplacé l'Inspired argenté, et les attendait de pied ferme.

\- Contente-toi de nous faire esquiver pour le Witch Time, je me charge du reste, siffla Ann.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été bien que ça s'arrête là...

Parce que malheureusement, le voyage était très long. Très long pour atteindre l'île. Et Derrière le mini-moi de Fortitudo vinrent d'autres flaupés d'ennemis, dont des Beloved, dans l'eau, avec des lunettes infrarouges à trois lentilles, qui leur tiraient dessus des boules de feu grâce à leur bazooka. On avait droit aussi aux raies manta de l'espace, aux Kinship, mais le pire... ce fut de retrouver un autre mini-moi :

Temperance.

Là, elles purent dire ouf, enfin.

* * *

Sabo débarqua sur la Isla del Sol, incognito.

Dragon voulait qu'il enquête sur l'Œil du monde, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Pas que ce soit la première fois.

Arrangeant son manteau, le jeune révolutionnaire fit son chemin depuis le port, jusqu'au bureau du groupe Ithavoll. Il leva la tête vers le ciel orageux et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant un missile passer au-dessus de sa tête... et partir à la rencontre d'un autre missile.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant une gamine apparemment tombée du ciel et jura. Forçant sur ses jambes, il partit à la poursuite de l'enfant dans sa chute. Il arriverait très certainement trop tard, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

* * *

La croisière se passait très bien.

Les sorcières en avaient même profité pour ressortir du Purgatoire.

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la ville, une fois parvenus à se débarrasser de Temperance, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre missile leur tombe sur le coin du nez, dirigé par Jeanne.

Le combat entraîna les trois femmes, plus Cereza hors du missile, sur le toit d'un building bien éclairé, agrémenté d'une rampe de lancement de missiles. On en trouvait tout autour du toit, par groupe de neuf. Jeanne atterrit sur le missile du milieu d'une de ses rampes.

\- Bienvenue sur la Isla del Sol ! salua Jeanne. Paradis des gens riches et célèbres !

\- Jeanne... fit Bayonetta.

Ann prit Cereza dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, gardant néanmoins un flingue en main.

\- Puisque tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, ça devrait aller. Je commence même à te reconnaître. C'est ici que nous devons finir ce qui a été commencé il y a si longtemps.

\- Bayo... appela doucement Ann.

\- Je vais m'en charger, Ann-chan, garde la petite.

Jeanne appuya sur un bouton et les deux missiles qui l'encadraient décolèrent.

\- Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis, qu'ils soient des Sages, ou des Sorcières... annonça dangereusement Bayonetta en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Les Sages de Lumen nous servaient de contrepoids, d'alter-ego, annonça Jeanne.

Elle appuya sur son bouton et deux autres missiles décolèrent.

\- Entre nous, il y avait une loi qui ne devait jamais être brisée. Elle disait ceci « le contact entre l'ombre et la lumière apportera la damnation sur notre monde ».

Deux autres missiles prirent le large.

Elle visait quoi, au juste ?

\- Mais il y a cinq cent ans, la naissance d'un enfant a représenté une grave violation de cette loi. Bayonetta, cet enfant, c'était toi.

Jeanne appuya sur un bouton et les missiles derrière Bayonetta s'envolèrent tous ensemble.

\- Le désastre engendré a précipité les deux clans dans le chaos. Quelque chose qui se fait ressentir encore aujourd'hui, pointa Jeanne depuis une nouvelle rampe de lancement.

Bayonetta garda le silence, regardant Jeanne avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- C'est _toi_ la bâtarde de l'ombre et de la lumière qui est à l'origine de ce chaos ! Contrairement à toi, ta chère Ann-chan a au moins le mérite d'être une sorcière de pure souche. Tant qu'on te laissera vivre, ce danger sera présent !

Cela expliquait pourquoi Jeanne avait voulu la tuer il y a si longtemps... étrangement, elle se rappelait du visage sans âge de Jeanne, à cette époque. Elle avait un air presque triste.

\- Quand les deux Yeux du Monde seront en notre possession, le pouvoir de la Création se réveillera. C'est pour ça que l'Œil Gauche, notre précieux Œil Gauche, ne tombera jamais entre les mains d'un autre !

Jeanne sauta sur le toit.

\- Bayonetta, c'est le moment de mettre un terme à tout ça, annonça calmement Jeanne. De mettre un terme à ton existence...

\- C'était toi... à ce moment là... siffla Bayonetta.

\- C'est notre tâche, en tant que sorcières, de protéger les trésors de notre clan, par tous les moyens possibles. Même s'il faut réduire cette île en cendre pour y arriver. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Portgas D. Ann ?

Jeanne pointa derrière elle la télécommande, prête à activer d'autres missiles, quand... une voiture vola dans le ciel. Un grappin en tomba et attrapa la commande, la prenant des mains de la blonde, avant que le véhicule ne retombe sur le toit.

\- Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez des missiles, annonça Luka alors que Smoker appuyait sur le frein.

Le marine se leva sur son siège pour se hisser sur le capot.

\- Je sais rien de ce que vous fabriquez ici, mesdames, grogna le marine. Mais si vous n'y voyez aucun problème, je préfère laisser ça entre les mains de cet idiot de journaliste qui va partir avec.

\- SMOKER !

Smoker se tourna vers Ann qui lui envoya Cereza dans les bras.

\- Mami... Nee-chan... gémit la gamine quand elle fut mise dans la voiture à côté de Luka, alors que Smoker consultait la pirate du regard.

\- C'est une affaire de sorcière, Kemuri, lui dit Ann en lui tournant le dos.

En soupirant, le marine revint au volant et il s'en alla de l'autre côté du toit, disparaissant derrière l'énorme antenne en son centre. Jeanne voulut partir à la poursuite de la voiture, mais elle rencontra l'arme des sorcières.

\- Cette fois, _je_ vais m'occuper de ton cas, siffla Ann.

Jeanne eut un petit rire.

Un bruit de dérapage et une explosion plus tard, on voyait la voiture prendre feu contre une tour proche.

\- CHESHIRE ! appela Bayonetta en se détournant.

Ann eut une toute autre réaction. Elle poussa un rugissement de bête sauvage blessée et se jeta sur Jeanne, alors que d'autres missiles décolèrent.

Elles roulèrent au loin et Ann lui envoya un Agnayi de feu dans la figure, avant de faire un salto arrière pour revenir sur ses pieds, ses flingues en main dans un mouvement vif pour lui tirer dessus. Jeanne renvoya les balles avec des mouvements rapides de son épée, avant que la brunette ne fonde en guépard qui sauta en une fraction de seconde sur Jeanne, pour reprendre forme humaine, Shuraba en main. Jeanne esquiva de justesse, faisant que le katana se planta dans le sol, mais sans perdre le rythme, elle envoya une Wick Weave dans la face de la blondasse avec son pied gauche, profitant de l'élan et du mouvement pour dégager son arme du béton. Elle tenta l'autre coup de pied, mais Jeanne contra avec le sien. Cela partit dans un combat en équilibre sur un pied, à toute vitesse, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, avant qu'Ann en parvienne à se démarquer et envoie son adversaire contre la barrière de sécurité.

Le combat continua, sans s'occuper que le bâtiment était en train de s'écrouler, car les missiles étaient retombés sur place... d'où l'effondrement.

Dans le mouvement, elles furent projetées vers un autre bâtiment qui semblait avoir des ailes... ailes qui s'écartèrent de son sommet avant de s'illuminer.

Elles finirent sur ce building, en mode mouche sur les vitres.

Jeanne se redressa, en tenue d'Eve et fit fasse à Ann. Ses cheveux blancs coulèrent sur son corps pour prendre la tenue exacte de la sorcière qu'elle affrontait. En version blanche.

Ann leva un sourcil et ses vêtements se modifièrent. Adieu la tenue de sorcière. Bonjour le bon vieux bermuda, ses bottes de combat, sa chemise orange ouverte sur son haut de bikini. Sa longue queue se rétrécit pour ne pas dépasser le col de sa chemise, quelques mèches fusionnant avec ses vêtements.

Elle inclina sa lame vers le sol, se mettant de profil par rapport à son adversaire qui pointa ses flingues sur elle.

Et le combat recommença.

Coups de pied, coups de poing, Wick Weaves, épées, flingues... tout pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Jeanne avait pour elle son expérience et son âge, Ann compensait par sa fougue et les coups tordus qu'elle avait appris en tant que pirate.

Elle ne se fit même pas avoir par le missile que Jeanne récupéra dans la chute pour lui lancer à la figure. Ann se contenta de le rattraper, de le faire tournoyer, pour le relancer sur la blonde.

Une fois. Deux fois, le missile fit un aller et retour entre les deux sorcières.

Et Jeanne se mangea son propre missile.

* * *

Depuis le sol, Sabo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était quoi ce combat ?

D'ici, il ne discernait qu'une tache blanche face à une autre noire et orange. L'instant auparavant, les deux tâches avaient semblé jouer au ballon avec un _missile._

Le monde était devenu fou. Même pour le Shin Sekai, ça l'était un peu trop.

Quelqu'un marcha jusqu'à côté de lui, lui faisant tourner la tête. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année en combinaison moulante noire, qui regardait aussi le combat, avec plus d'inquiétude que de surprise.

Un nouveau missile passa au ras du building. La tâche blanche sauta dessus, suivie de l'autre.

\- J'ai rien fumé pour halluciner, pourtant... marmonna Sabo.

\- Oh, tu n'hallucines pas, lui assura la femme sans détourner son regard du missile.

Ils suivirent du regard le missile qui vola entre les buildings, les tâches se poursuivant toujours sur son dos. Sabo percevait des cris et des éclats de voix, malgré tous les bruits, lui disant que ce devait être des femmes qui se battaient. La tâche noire, donc, une femme en noir ou brune, avait l'air d'en vouloir à la blanche, vu comment elle se jetait sur elle.

Le missile fonça sur un autre bâtiment qui explosa à l'impact.

\- Pitié, Ann-chan, me fais pas le coup d'y passer, je vais dire quoi à ton mec et ton frangin ? souffla l'autre spectatrice en regardant l'explosion.

* * *

Elles avaient sauté sur un autre missile et Ann continuait de s'en donner à cœur joie

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais, lui dit Jeanne. On ne devrait pas se battre. C'est Bayonetta qui doit être anéantie.

\- **LA FERME !**

Jeanne recula d'un pas sous le Haoshoku.

\- Un accident de naissance n'est pas une excuse suffisante pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un ! gronda Ann. Tu as choisi le mauvais argument pour me ranger dans ton camp !

Elles sautèrent et se retrouvèrent sur un grand balcon, contre la façade d'un immeuble, duquel coulait une sorte de fontaine. Ann évita de justesse de se faire avoir par l'araignée géante qu'invoqua Jeanne, en faisant appel à Malphas de son côté.

Mais le combat continua. Encore et encore.

Elles en arrivèrent à devoir s'affronter avec les poings de leur contrat. La peau verte de Madama Khepri se détachant du blanc de Madama Styx.

Le poing de Madama Khepri prit Jeanne en plein visage, l'envoyant un peu plus loin. Là, elle resta à terre, un peu de sang coulant de sa bouche.

* * *

Ann se redressa, ses cheveux fondant de nouveau sur son corps pour la rhabiller à la fin de l'invocation. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya un peu de sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle alla rejoindre Jeanne, sortant une arme pour l'achever, quand Bayonetta posa une main sur son épaule, les ayant enfin rattrapées.

\- Arrête, Ann-chan... cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle fit glisser sa main de l'épaule jusqu'à l'arme, sentant la main tremblante de la jeune pirate sous ses doigts. Ses yeux d'argent et sa respiration saccadée disaient tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Elle était toujours en colère.

\- Les dès sont jetés, souffla Jeanne, toujours à terre. Vous faîtes une étrange équipe.

\- En effet, confirma Bayonetta en la regardant.

\- Je peux toujours lire la crainte sur ton visage...

\- Crainte ? répéta perplexe Bayonetta.

Ann la regarda, mais son aînée était aussi impassible que toujours, si ce n'est un peu curieuse.

Bayonetta s'accroupit à côté de Jeanne pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Les souvenirs que tu réprimes depuis cinq cent ans en sont la cause... ils obscurcissent ton jugement... Mais à présent, tu as accepté ta destiné, je le sais, même si nous ne nous sommes pas battu ensemble, cette fois-ci. Je sais que tu aurais réussi à me battre... C'est pour cela que tu détiens le trésor le plus sacré de l'Umbra. C'est pour cela que tu es la Gardienne de l'Œil Gauche.

\- Mais c'est Ann-chan qui t'a vaincue, pointa Bayonetta.

Jeanne eut un pauvre rire.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir, les Portgas ont toujours été nos meilleures guerrières... c'est la destinée des D.. Se battre contre les Dieux... C'est ma faute, et je l'accepte. Mais tu lui as enseigné notre art, et au travers d'elle, c'est contre ton enseignement que je me battais... donc contre toi.

Ann avait peut-être son arme toujours en main mais sa tête disait clairement WTF.

Bayonetta regarda sa Witch Watch et retira le rubis en son centre pour le regarder, le conservant entre son pouce et son indexe.

\- Nous passons notre temps à nous battre pour cette pierre, souffla Ann en suivant le regard de Bayonetta.

\- Oui, approuva la Gardienne. A cause d'elle, tout le monde est mort.

\- Cette pierre précieuse évoque tant de souvenirs... sourit tristement Jeanne.

Elle bougea faiblement une main et Bayonetta lui laissa prendre la pierre à son tour, notant la méfiance d'Ann qui releva un peu plus son arme. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la blonde donna la pierre à Ann.

\- Porte-la à la lune et donne-lui une goutte de ton pouvoir, demanda Jeanne.

Ann reçut la gemme dans le creux de sa main, la prit entre deux doigts avant de la lever de telle sorte que la lune puisse l'éclairer, lui infusant de sa magie. Une lueur sanglante commença à jaillir de la pierre, formant des caractères Enochians.

Bayonetta eut un flash back.

* * *

 _Jeanne était là,_ _prête_ _à la poignarder. L'Œil gauche brillait de mille feux au cou de Bayonetta._

\- _C'est pour ça que l'Œil Gauche, notre précieux Œil Gauche, ne tombera jamais entre les mains d'un autre ! disait Jeanne dans le souvenir._

 _Elle se retourna pour faire face à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Je ne vais pas défendre l'ambition barbare d'un Sage Lumen qui a fait basculer notre ancien équilibre ! Toute cette folie s'arrête ici !_

 _Elle revit Jeanne entr_ _er_ _dans le Purgatoire pour attaquer des anges, puis elle-même, se mettant à briller de rouge, et disparaître... ne laissant que l'Œil Gauche derrière, dont Jeanne se saisit._

 _\- N'aie pas peur de ta destinée... Réveille-toi... Cereza._

* * *

Bayonetta revint à elle, les yeux ronds.

Cereza...

\- Quand nous étions jeunes et innocentes...

Jeanne laissa retomber son bras que Bayonetta rattrapa. Elle prit les mains de la blonde dans une main, lui caressant le front de l'autre.

\- On s'amusait ensemble comme des amies, dans le dos du clan. Roja-baa-san nous aidait à garder ça secret...

La peine torturait la voix de Jeanne. Ann rangea son arme, ses cheveux lui rendant sa tenue et coiffure de sorcière, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait auprès de la blonde. Ainsi, elle ne réalisa pas le nouveau venu sur le toit.

\- Mais le temps est passé... continua Jeanne. Et peut-être que la peur m'aveuglait...

\- Elle nous a aveuglé toutes les deux, rectifia Bayonetta avec émotion.

\- N'aie pas peur de ta destinée, tu n'es pas seule, Portgas-kun est avec toi... Réveille-toi, Cereza... réveille-toi... ouvre les yeux... Car dans chaque vérité, une autre apparaît...

\- Ann ? C'est toi ?

Ann retourna la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le temps était passé, la personne devant elle avait plus que changé. Les cicatrices, les cheveux mi-longs, la tenue plus sombre et largement plus propre faisaient le reste. Ce n'était plus un enfant, mais un homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

\- _Sabo_?

Dans cette simple question se bousculait toutes ses émotions. Joie, incompréhension, colère.

Jeanne se redressa brusquement, tirant sur les deux brunes qui durent se reculer pour ne pas se prendre une balle, ne laissant pas le temps à Ann de réfléchir.

Jeanne eut un pauvre sourire et une double Wick Weaves envoya voler les deux autres dans la fenêtre d'un building voisin.

L'instant d'après, sur l'immeuble où elles s'étaient tenues, des missiles s'écrasèrent.

Les deux femmes roulèrent sur le sol de marbre, fixant le toit en face d'elles.

\- Jeanne... murmura Bayonnetta.

\- Sabo...

L'ascenseur au bout du hall s'ouvrit à leur étage. Deux hommes en sortirent.

\- Yo, interpella Luka.

Bayonetta sursauta et regarda Luka et Smoker, le marine portant la mini Cereza endormie dans un de ses bras, venir vers elles.

\- C'est fini ? demanda le journaliste. Allez, t'as failli me faire mourir de peur !

\- Cereza ! fit Bayonetta.

Smoker porta un doigt à ses lèvres et caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Mattaku, je sais pas si je dois te tuer, où t'embarquer au casino le plus proche pour que tu me portes chance, Cheshire ! sourit Bayonetta, rassurée.

\- Attends un peu, maintenant que tu en parles, avec _Luka-sama_ , c'est jamais de la chance, c'est du _talent._ On a abandonné la voiture et on a fait le reste du chemin avec mon grappin.

Smoker roula des yeux dans ses orbites et remarqua Ann, toujours à quatre pattes au sol, en état de choc.

\- Portgas ?

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire confiance à une sale... iie, à une sorcière, hein, Bayonetta ? continua Luka.

Bayonetta se remit debout et Smoker donna la gamine à Luka, histoire d'aller voir Ann, toujours à genoux.

\- Comment va la petite ?

\- Elle dort comme un bébé, mais ça ira, assura le journaliste. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je veux pas qu'on me voie en public avec une fille qui a l'air aussi mal en point que toi...

Petit tour de passe-passe et Luka présenta une sucette à la fraise à Bayonetta.

\- C'est pas vos sucettes magiques, mais ça remonte le moral.

Bayonetta esquissa un sourire, remonta ses lunettes et se rapprocha de Luka, les mains sur les hanches, lui tournant légèrement autour.

\- J'ai une sale gueule, hein ? Arrête de faire ces yeux de merlan frit, sinon je ne te laisserai plus me suivre dans ce monde.

Et elle lui prit la sucette.

Elle se dirigea vers Ann, bousculant doucement le jeune homme.

\- Nous sommes d'accord ? _Luka ?_

Le sourire de Luka disait qu'il aimait ça.

\- SABO ! hurla Ann, réveillant en sursaut Cereza.

Bayonetta aida Smoker à immobiliser Ann, parce que la jeune femme était en pleine crise d'hystérie, prête à se défenestrer.

\- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **Sequi :** Ce sont des clones des Audito moins puissant et plus petits. Là où on ne trouve qu'un seul Temperentia, Fortitudo, Iustitia et Sapientia, en même temps, de l'autre côté, on peut avoir plusieurs Sequi identique cohabitant dans un même espace temps. On ne sait pas plus d'eux, car ils n'ont pas de biographie dans la Hiérarchie de Laguna. On a néanmoins des noms : Courage, Tempérance, Justice et Prudence. **  
**

On note aussi qu'ils sont largement moins tape à l'oeil que les Cardinaux.


	16. La Tour du Paradis et le Sage Lumen

**Alors, ce chapitre est la jonction de deux versés du jeu. Simplement parce que la Tour du paradis (A tower to truth) n'avait pas assez contenu pour que je puisse en faire un chapitre unique. D'où la fusion avec le versé suivant.**

 **Ce qui fait donc, à cette date, mon chapitre le plus long pour cette fiction.**

 **Ensuite, pour ceux qui se le demande, ce que chante Bayonetta à la fin, c'est _Fly me to the moon,_ dont le remix sert de thème au jeu.**

 **Pour conclure, je dirais donc que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre du premier jeu, et qu'il est fort probable que je torde le cou au canon du second jeu si on veut avoir un peu de temps pour One Piece, avant d'enchaîner dessus, parce que, chose que je n'avais pas prévu au tout début, c'est que _Bayonetta 2_ comme deux ans après, en période de Noël. Et je vous renvoie à la discussion chez Rodin pour savoir à quel moment de l'année nous sommes. Il est donc fort probable que le second jeu commence à une période différente dans cette fic.**

 **Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Avancer.

Continuer de marcher, malgré les blessures et la douleur.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Et puis, elle savait le faire, elle l'avait pratiqué tant de fois...

Smoker regarda avec peine Ann continuer son avancée, malgré le fait qu'elle souffre. La façon dont elle avait incliné son chapeau sur son visage était plus qu'éloquente, avec la raideur de son dos, de ses épaules et de sa démarche, sans parler du tremblement de ses mains.

Sabo.

Ils n'avaient que ce nom.

Smoker l'associait à la Révolution. Un jeune, du même âge que Portgas, mais le lien entre eux, c'était un mystère.

Un blond aux yeux bleus...

Un ancien compagnon ? Vu la douleur dans sa voix et son comportement, avant que Bayonetta ne parvienne à la calmer quelque peu, ils devaient être proches.

\- Arrête de me regarder, Smoker, siffla Ann sans se tourner vers le marine.

\- Tu es devant moi, tu veux que je regarde quoi, Portgas ?

\- Tu peux te décaler et regarder la porte devant nous.

La porte massive valait un détour, en effet.

Une étrange lumière dorée en sortait.

Smoker resserra sa main sur sa jitte.

\- Bienvenue, Chibi-chan, salua Bayonetta.

\- Mami, on est où ? demanda Cereza quand Luka la posa par terre.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un nous attende. C'est sympa de nous avoir déroulé le tapis rouge, commenta le journaliste.

\- Luka, tu dois comprendre une chose... commença Bayonetta.

\- Je sais, je sais... « je ne serai pas là pour te surveiller, alors, ne fais) pas le con. » T'en fais pas, tout est sous contrôle.

\- Smoker, surveille-le, exigea Ann.

\- Je suis pas là pour ça, rétorqua le marine.

Ann se tourna vers lui, mettant son flingue sous son menton.

\- Tu n'as rien à foutre ici, Smoker, alors tu la boucles et tu fais ce qu'on te dit. J'en ai rien à battre de vos putains de peaux ! Ce que je veux, c'est en finir rapidement avec cette histoire et pouvoir m'arrêter _enfin_! Et me laisser aller...

La poigne d'Ann trembla légèrement, et Smoker écarta le flingue de son visage.

\- On y va, annonça Ann en se dirigeant vers la porte lumineuse.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas, Chibi-chan, demanda Bayonetta en prenant la main de Cereza.

La voix revint :

« _Pars mon enfant ! Va réaliser ton vrai potentiel ! Déchaîne ta puissance et ouvre les Yeux du monde ! »_

Bayonetta se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Ann regardait au loin, comme Smoker, leur Haki ayant repéré quelque chose.

Mais le plus flagrant, ce fut Cereza.

\- Papa ?

Eh ?

\- Papa ! C'est papa !

\- _Papa_? répéta Bayonetta.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne l'entends pas, mami !?

Luka et Smoker regardèrent les sorcières d'un air perplexe.

\- J'arrive papa ! Et j'amène mami et nee-chan avec moi ! annonça joyeusement la gamine.

Et elle partit en courant dans le hall où ils étaient, pénétrant dans la porte inondée de lumière.

Les sorcières la suivirent, quasiment aveuglées par la luminosité.

Celle-ci diminua et disparut.

Sauf que Cereza n'était pas devant elles.

Même pas la possibilité de faire demi-tour, les portes se fermèrent derrière elles.

Les hommes se jetèrent dessus.

\- ANN ! rugit Smoker. Kuso !

\- Cerezita ! Bayonetta ! Répondez ! cria Luka.

Smoker tenta de passer dessous, en mode fumée, mais rien à faire. Impossible de détruire la porte, en plus. Pas le choix, ils devaient trouver un autre chemin.

* * *

Deux statues leur faisaient face. Deux Fearless. Et bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas rester sagement en place.

Ann était assez remontée et mentalement instable pour vouloir en finir immédiatement.

Fini les simples _Onyx Roses_ , les fidèles fusils à pompe à canon scié.

Place à _Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore_. Deux AT4. Le genre d'arme qu'on utilise contre les tanks.

Vous pouvez imaginer la tête des pauvres gars qui passaient dans le couloir en voyant les dégâts causés par les armes. Pas qu'Ann s'en occupe. Ses Agnayi aux pieds, les deux lances grenades en mains, la pirate continua sa route dans le couloir, bouillonnante de rage.

Elle voulait un responsable pour la _seconde_ mort de Sabo. Un responsable pour ce qui avait poussé Jeanne à les affronter. Un bouc-émissaire parfait pour ça.

Bayonetta se contenta de rester en arrière, laissant Ann se défouler.

La pirate qui ne connaissait rien à la magie était à présent une sorcière bien rodée. Elle gérait sans y penser le groupe de Décorations, et fit une magnifique attaque sadique sur les Ardors de flammes, sachant passer ses Agangyi en mode feu pour ne pas se faire brûler, puis récupérer l'épée énorme de l'un des anges pour tuer l'autre avec. Elle savait se transformer aisément en nuage de scarabée pour enclencher le Witch Time, comme prendre de la distance sur ses pattes de félin.

Pourquoi s'imposer quand Ann avait besoin d'un défouloir, et qu'elle se débrouillait aussi bien ?

Alors, Bayonetta pouvait se permettre d'observer les environs.

Pour une île appartenant à des riches, c'était très militaire comme décoration. Caisses d'armes derrière des grilles de fer ; des armes anti-aériennes... sans parler de l'étrange structure qui s'élevait au centre de l'aile, autour de laquelle s'enroulait le couloir qu'elles montaient. On notait aussi des gardes, hors du Purgatoire. Pourquoi une corporation financière pouvait-elle bien avoir besoin de ça ?

Les portes automatiques étaient étranges, aussi. Elles n'auraient pas dû réagir aux sorcières et ne pas s'ouvrir, mais elles s'ouvraient.

Programmées pour observer et répondre aux stimuli du Purgatoire.

Ce n'était vraiment pas commun, même chez des gars pleins aux as.

Peu étaient ceux sachant encore ce qu'il en était pour les Sages de Lumen et les Sorcières de l'Umbra. Les chasseurs de sorcières étaient devenus de moins en moins nombreux, mais ils existaient encore.

* * *

Ann était tellement remontée qu'elle avait ignoré un combat.

Elle ne faisait jamais ça. C'était une preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en elle.

Après, Bayonetta ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cela faisait trois fois qu'elles voyaient le mini clone de Temperentia.

Quoiqu'elle lui régla son compte un peu plus tard. Avec un des canons anti-aériens.

Pour trouver Cereza, Ann défonça une cage d'ascenseur. Et remonta le conduit permettant aux passagers dudit ascenseur d'apprécier le paysage pendant qu'ils montaient et descendaient le long de l'immeuble.

Elles trouvèrent le Sequi de Iustitia sur le chemin. Plus facile que son original, mais c'était un retard dont elles se seraient bien passées.

Elles sortirent enfin de la cage d'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage (merci la lune et la magie de l'Umbra).

L'endroit était encore plus militarisé.

A une chose près, qui gâchait le tout.

Une immense statue de femme.

Et trop plongée dans sa douleur, la seule personne avec le Haki, entre les deux sorcières, ne nota aucun signe qui aurait pourtant dû lui crier que la statue était dangereuse. Mais non, Ann était sur le chemin de la guerre, la brume rouge devant ses yeux.

Elle était de retour à Dawn, quand elle était gamine, quand on venait de lui dire que Sabo s'était fait descendre dans le port.

Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait aucune Dadan pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries.

Là où Bayonetta fit une pause, en arrivant en haut, Ann continua sur sa lancée.

Pourtant, c'était vraiment pas banal. Le toit était une sorte de barrière d'énergie jaune dorée, très angélique, formant un dôme, avec des machines encastrées dedans. Très futuriste.

Et le truc très futuriste, une fois activée (comment Ann savait-elle donc qu'il fallait toucher à cette barre pour l'activer ?), transforma le dôme en un couloir avec des plates-formes de métal qui devaient les mener un peu plus haut, dans un autre bâtiment, au-dessus de leur tête, inaccessible.

De quoi vraiment avoir le tournis.

Le Golem qui les attendait là-haut n'était qu'une formalité. Quand bien même il tenta de les avoir en se changeant en scolopendre ou en araignée.

Une telle formalité que Bayonetta se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui se trouvait là, pendant qu'Ann se chargeait du Golem comme défouloir.

Après, la pirate défonça encore une fois la porte alors... l'appeler n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, finalement.

C'était bien la première fois que Bayonetta voyait Ann aussi en colère.

Vu que le Sequi de Sapientia les attendait là-bas, on pouvait dire que pour une fois, les anges étaient vraiment bien tombés. Parce qu'une fois qu'Ann aurait trouvé les responsables de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ça irait vraiment _très mal_.

* * *

Elles n'étaient plus dans le bâtiment. Elles étaient carrément dans le ciel.

Au bout de la voie angélique attendait une grosse boule avec un portail magique. Ann le passa en première.

Elles arrivèrent dans les derniers rangs de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un fastueux amphithéâtre.

Quelqu'un faisait un sermon à voix haute, à un bureau sur l'estrade centrale, tournant le dos à la pièce vide :

\- Ceux qui vivent dans la lumière, de l'abyssale noirceur née des ombres, qui s'étirent à mesure qu'ils s'approchent des sources de la clarté. Pour bien y voir, tes yeux doivent pouvoir percevoir la lumière, comme l'obscurité. N'est-ce pas, ma magnifique fille ?

La voix de Cereza raisonna du fauteuil.

\- Mami est là ! Mami et Nee-chan sont arrivées ! Mami ! Nee-chan !

\- Chibi-chan, souffla Bayonetta, rassurée de la voir en un morceau, tout en essayant de retenir Ann pour qu'elle ne fasse aucune connerie.

De l'homme dans le fauteuil, on ne voyait que des cheveux blancs coupés courts et bien coiffés. Sur ses épaules, comme une étrange écharpe, on notait la présence d'un paon blanc. Et il parla à Bayonetta, sans la regarder :

\- Tu es enfin arrivée, ma très chère et tendre Cereza. Tu as très bien fait d'inviter ton amie, d'ailleurs.

La petite Cereza regarda l'homme sur les genoux duquel elle était, sans le comprendre.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi faîtes-vous une tête pareille, mes chéries ?

S'il disait qu'il était son père, Ann se jurait de le tuer lentement et douloureusement, que ce soit le père de la gamine ou pas.

\- Ton sourire d'enfant était plus chatoyant que le soleil lui-même, mon enfant.

Bayonetta serra brièvement les bras d'Ann.

\- _**Garde ton calme. Tu te défouleras sur lui plus tard, et avec Marco, au lit, s'il le faut. Là, tu restes tranquille, et tu respires. C'est en fonçant tête baiss**_ _ **ée**_ _ **comme ça, en quête de vengeance, que tu t'es éveillée, Ann-chan. Nous connaissons toutes les deux les circonstances de ton éveil, pour ne pas vouloir reproduire cela, ne ?**_ siffla Bayonetta à son apprentie en Enochian démoniaque.

Ann serra les dents.

C'était cruel de lui rappeler son comportement contre Teach et Akainu, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle reste un minimum en place et ne fonce pas dans les emmerdes.

Bayonetta lâcha avec prudence la jeune femme, avant de tourner son attention vers l'homme quand elle réalisa qu'Ann ne bougerait pas.

\- Alors, tu es le dernier Sage Lumen.

\- Vrai Sage, oui. Je sais qu'il y a un jeune homme avec le potentiel d'en être un, mais son D. l'empêche de servir Jubileus comme il se doit. Sans parler des lourdes protections démoniaques qui me ferme l'île où il a trouvé refuge.

Ann serra un poing. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille gamins ayant trouvé refuge sur une île protégée par la magie démoniaque, avec en plus de ça, le potentiel d'être un Sage de Lumen.

Il était forcément question de Luffy.

Le Sage fit pivoter son fauteuil, leur faisant face. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans, malgré quelques rides d'expression sur sa peau de porcelaine. Rides d'expression sur un visage étrangement de marbre. Il avait des yeux bleus, un étrange masque lui recouvrant l'œil gauche, en plus d'un monocle. Il avait une peau très pâle, allant de paire avec ses vêtements riches, reprenant les motifs du paon, dans les tons or et blanc.

\- Je me nomme Balder, mais si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler _Father._

Il cessa de caresser les cheveux de Cereza pour se laisser aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, regardant enfin les sorcières.

\- Tu as oublié tant de choses. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était il y a cinq cent ans, après tout. Si ta mémoire avait été intacte, nos retrouvailles auraient été plus touchantes.

Cereza eut un bâillement dans les bras de l'homme. Des flammes dorées naquirent sur les poings d'Ann alors qu'elle avait eut un reniflement narquois.

Bayonetta n'avait qu'une question :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de la fillette ?

Cereza et Balder se regardèrent, avant que l'homme ne se lève, la fille toujours dans ses bras.

\- Par où commencer...

Ce devait être rhétorique car il enchaîna immédiatement :

\- Nous, les Sages de Lumen, avec vos sorcières de l'Umbra, avons été les Gardiens de l'histoire pendant si longtemps...

Il contourna son bureau, passant à côté d'un étrange instrument écrit en Enochian Angélique, semblant représenter le système solaire, de ce qu'Ann avait vu du dernier papier de Vegapunk sur le sujet, qui avait été rendu public.

\- Chacun regardant le monde par le prisme de son « Œil »...

Le sage fit tourner le système solaire sur son bureau, le regardant un instant, avant de regarder de nouveau vers les sorcières.

\- … Il a pu être préservé.

Il recommença sa marche, Cereza s'étant finalement endormie dans ses bras.

\- Mais durant les cinq derniers siècles, tu as vécu en exil de notre monde...

Il se retrouva de l'autre côté de son joujou et leva une main, l'immobilisant comme ça, sans avoir besoin de le toucher, avant de regarder de nouveau les sorcières, plus précisément Bayonetta. Ann remarqua alors la grosse chaîne en or qui maintenait en place la veste du Sage. La chaîne partait de son épaule droite, pour aller jusqu'à la gauche, là où Cereza avait posé sa tête. Et juste à côté, juste au bout de la chaîne, une énorme montre en or se trouvait. Une montre en forme de soleil. Le secret de l'apparente jeunesse de cet homme. Un vrai Sage Lumen. Solaire, jusqu'au bout des ongles, loin des motifs lunaires présent chez les sorcières et reprit sur leur montre en un simple croissant taillé sur l'un des bord.

\- C'est toi, l'Œil gauche des Yeux du Monde.

Bayonetta le regarda en silence pendant un instant, puis bougea légèrement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu pourrais pas m'épargner les paraboles ?

Ann partit de l'autre côté, lentement, ne lâchant pas du regard le Sage.

\- Tes années de sommeil ont affecté ta mémoire, et tu ne sais même plus que la résurrection du Créateur est si proche... La résurrection de Jubileus...

Le Sage était à présent à proximité d'un cerisier en cerisier bonzaï en bourgeonnement).

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tes souvenirs oubliés te reviennent et pour que s'ouvre à nouveau ton Œil de gardien.

Il cueillit une branche, portant les fleurs à son visage, et en réaction, elles se mirent à éclore. Il en respira avidement le parfum, avant de glisser les fleurs dans les cheveux de Cereza, recommençant sa marche.

\- Tes batailles... tes combats... et même ta rencontre avec cette D... tout ce que tu as vécu à Vigrid t'a donné l'expérience nécessaire à ton éveil. Tout cela a servi l'Œil Gauche.

Ann avait un foutu mauvais pressentiment. Bayonetta aussi vu qu'elle tira son flingue :

\- Y'en a assez de tes délires philosophiques ! Je ne vais pas me répéter ! Qu'est-ce qui te relies relies à cette gamine ?

Balder était dos aux sorcières qui faisaient chacune face à un escalier différent qui mènerait jusqu'au Sage. Pourtant, il eut un petit rire.

\- Mais ta question a déjà trouvé sa réponse. Tout cela a servi à ouvrir l'Œil gauche.

Il se tourna vers Bayonetta, Ann commençant à descendre les marches, toujours dans le dos de l'homme.

\- Il fallait que tu puisses te revoir par toi-même.

Bayonetta eut d'abord l'air abasourdi, puis hors d'elle.

\- Rien ne pourra te sauver, le Sage.

\- Aaaah... le Salut... Quel mot étrange... Je t'ai ouvert la voie du salut avec la lumière... Pourtant, les ténèbres continuent de noircir le cœur de l'homme.

Il avait vraiment l'intention de continuer de philosopher en bas de l'amphi, ce type.

\- La Lumière, les Ténèbres et le Chaos. Les trois Réalités divisées doivent être réunies afin de créer un nouvel univers à l'image de l'ancien. C'est pour cela que lors du festival de la résurrection, il y a cinq cent ans, j'ai ravivé les flammes de la terreur, provoquant ainsi les chasses aux sorcières.

Il regarda enfin Ann quand il l'entendit nettement grogner. Cela semblait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, avant qu'il ne revienne à Bayonetta.

\- Mais en dépit des croyances du peuple sur le retour de Jubileus le Créateur, l'Œil Gauche restait introuvable. Dès lors, je n'ai cessé de me consacrer à la prospérité de cette ville. A présent, mes préparatifs vont enfin porter leurs fruits. Jubileus va ressusciter et nous deviendrons les Yeux du Monde. Un nouvel univers sera né !

Un fanatique totalement cinglé... mauvais.

\- Lâche la gamine, siffla Ann, son mauvais pressentiment faisant un nœud supplémentaire dans son estomac.

Bayonetta avait autre chose en tête.

Elle se revoyait, durant la chasse aux sorcières. Elle tenait un corps entre ses bras. Et vu le mot qui franchit ses lèvres dans son souvenir, c'était important :

C'était sa mère après tout.

De retour de son flash-back, elle chassa le ruban rouge de sa haute coiffure hors de son épaule.

\- Jamais l'homme qui a permis un tel cauchemar ne sera un père pour moi ! Comme Ann-chan, j'ai décidé que ce que _je_ choisissais avait plus d'importance que les faits contre lesquels je ne pouvais lutter. C'est ce qu'elle m'a appris.

Cela donna lieu à des applaudissements.

En se retournant, les deux femmes virent Luka et Smoker se tenant contre un mur.

\- Quel joli discours ! salua Luka en s'écartant du mur pour se rapprocher.

\- Luka ! interpella Bayonetta, brusquement inquiète pour le jeune reporter.

En réponse Luka lui envoya un baiser de la main. Smoker le regarda faire en fumant, avant d'aller rejoindre Ann sur les marches. Il lui serra brièvement une épaule de la main, sans la regarder. Cela tira un pauvre sourire à la pirate qui leva une main et lui rendit le geste, avant d'allumer les cigares du marine.

\- Alors comme ça, on essaye de prendre de l'avance, monsieur le grand chef d'Ithavoll... commenta Luka en s'avançant vers les sièges les plus proches en regardant brièvement le décor fastueux. Le salut, la lumière... C'est vraiment du sérieux, pour toi, la philosophie d'entreprise, hein ? Mais c'est de la bouillie pour les chats, si tu veux mon avis.

Il s'arrêta devant une des statues sortant d'un mur, représentant un buste de femme nu, taillé dans le marbre tacheté. Il suivit avec un doigt la courbe de la poitrine, avant de rapporter son attention sur le Sage.

\- Les cimetières sont pleins d'illustres despotes comme toi. Ou de minables despotes, c'est selon le point de vue.

Smoker soupira profondément. Ce garçon allait se faire tuer avec une langue pareille.

\- Tu dois être le fameux journaliste Luka-kun...hummm ? fit Balder, nullement déstabilisé.

\- Luka, la ferme. Portgas ? gronda Smoker.

\- Nanda ? demanda Ann.

\- Je doute que le mettre en état d'arrestation et l'envoyer à Impel Down serve à quelque chose. De plus, s'il disparaît, cela me permettra de ne pas devoir tout raconter dans mes rapports sur cette histoire que seul Vegapunk pourrait croire. Tu veux pas me mâcher le travail, pour une fois ?

Ann eut un air féroce.

\- Pour une fois, tu me demandes quelque chose qui correspond à mon objectif.

Balder les regarda avec amusement, avant de regarder de nouveau Bayonetta, assurant un peu plus sa prise sur la gamine dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné que tu sois parvenue jusqu'ici, mon enfant. Même avec l'aide de cette D., c'est un magnifique exploit. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on peut associer à Tel Père, Telle Fille.

Là, Smoker et Luka n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient apparemment loupé cette partie du discours.

\- De plus, Luka-kun, ton père était contre mes doctrines philosophiques. Ses recherches ne me gênaient pas, pas plus que le savoir du Phénix ou de ce marine...

Balder vint s'asseoir calmement, comme s'il avait l'éternité devant lui, contre son bureau.

\- … mais quand il a commencé à faire circuler des rumeurs calomnieuses sur moi, j'ai dû mettre un terme à tout cela. Lorsqu'il m'a confirmé que ma petite Cereza se trouvait au fond d'un lac, j'ai exaucé son dernier souhait...

Il passa la main sur la joue de la gamine contre lui, dans un geste tendre. Smoker pointa un pouce interrogateur vers Bayonetta, à l'adressa d'Ann qui confirma de la tête et lui dit silencieusement de poser les questions plus tard.

\- … en le laissant prendre une retraite éternelle.

\- NANDATO KISAMA !

Luka se jeta vers Balder, fou de rage.

Il avait devant lui l'assassin de son père.

Mauvais idée, car il fut écartelé par des Affinities. Les anges dans le Purgatoire le soulevèrent dans les airs, chacun tenant un membre.

C'était ainsi que son père était mort.

\- Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, annonça Balder d'un ton désintéressé et hautain. Mais je ne suis pas dénué d'honneur. C'est pourquoi je vais te permettre de mourir de la même façon que ton père.

Il leva gracieusement une main et claqua des doigts.

Sous l'ordre, les anges tirèrent un peu plus. Bayonetta réagit immédiatement.

Pan !Pan!Pan!Pan !

Quadruple Headshot.

Luka tomba.

Balder usa de son pouvoir de Sage pour enserrer Luka dans une chaîne d'énergie dorée, et l'envoyer contre un mur... enfin, c'était son intention, mais Smoker s'interposa de son corps, amortissant le choc pour le journaliste. Ils traversèrent tout de même plusieurs piliers ensemble. Bayonetta partit à la poursuite du journaliste, mais trop tard, ils passèrent par une fenêtre, tombant du ciel sur la Isla del Sol, loin au-dessous. On n'entendit que le cri des hommes devenant de plus en plus faible.

Bayonetta s'effondra sur le sol, le bras toujours tendu devant la fenêtre brisée.

\- Oya oya... autant pour moi. Aussi triste que cela paraisse, ce sacrifice était nécessaire. Mais si la destinée n'est pas bientôt accomplie, cette tragédie perpétuera à jamais...

Balder se leva alors qu'Ann éclatait de rire, un rire presque hystérique.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as réussi, Balder ! rit Ann.

Bayonetta la regarda sans comprendre. Avait-elle finalement perdu la raison ?

\- En parlant de tragédie, avez-vous enfin rencontré Jeanne ? Bien qu'elle soit celle qui ait aidé cette cher Roja et sa fille, à fuir, et qu'elle t'ait cachée pour te protéger, ma chère enfant, elle a été extrêmement utile une fois qu'elle est tombée entre nos mains.

Voyant que Balder se décidait à monter les escaliers, Ann bougea pour se mettre en haut de l'allée menant à Bayonetta toujours à terre.

\- Son manque d'obéissance lui a valu une petite reprogrammation mentale.

La colère d'Ann monta d'un cran énorme. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti contre Jeanne, à la voir les attaquer et les suivre s'en trouva redirigé vers Balder. Derrière elle, Bayonetta se releva.

\- Sa fin tragique vous a menées directement vers moi, comme prévu.

La jubilation de cet homme était plus qu'évidente.

\- Saaa, l'heure du réveil de l'Œil gauche est proche. N'aie crainte, ma douce Cereza.

Bayonetta se retourna d'un bond vers Balder, hors d'elle et tira. Ann en fit de même, se laissant tomber dans un parfait grand écart à terre pour que les balles de Bayonetta ne tombe pas sur elle.

Balder se contenta de lever une main, ralentissant les projectiles des deux sorcières, si facilement qu'il parvint à les prendre dans sa main le temps d'un battement de cil. Toujours dans son contrôle du temps qui laissait les sorcières immobiles, il s'approcha des deux brunes et disposa les balles de façon à ce qu'elles les touchent elles, et pas lui.

Le temps reprit son cours, et les deux femmes évitèrent de justesse les projectiles. En contrepartie, Ann se prit un pied dans le ventre, se voyant envoyer suffisamment loin pour qu'elle passe à son tour au travers d'une fenêtre (mais évita la chute en se rattrapant de justesse au bord). Bayonetta, quant à elle, fut saisie à la gorge par Balder qui la souleva de terre, usant de ses pouvoirs solaires pour lui faire d'autant plus mal.

\- C'est bien, Cereza. Ne crains pas ta destinée. Sois fière, mon enfant. Exploite ton vrai potentiel !

Et il l'envoya frapper son bureau avec violence, en bas.

\- Qui es-tu, kisama ? siffla Ann.

Elle avait usé des ailes de Madama Khepri pour revenir dans la salle, contournant Balder à pas lents, comme un prédateur jauge son rival avant un combat.

\- Je pense m'être déjà présenté, pointa Balder.

\- Ce n'est pas au corps que je parle, c'est au _parasite._ Qui ou quoi contrôle Balder... c'est à cette entité que je m'adresse.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et Balder était devant elle. Ann leva ses bras engorgés de Haki pour se protéger le crâne quand elle fut envoyée à son tour rejoindre Bayonetta en bas.

Balder leva la gamine dans les airs, et la magie s'empara d'elle, l'illuminant dans une étrange couleur bleue tamisée.

\- Saa, nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne, mon enfant.

Il écarta les bras et la gamine s'éleva lentement dans les airs... avant de chuter pour entrer dans le corps de Balder qui l'absorba. Son corps fut prit de spasme alors qu'il s'illuminait de bleu à son tour.

Les sorcières n'en revenaient pas. Elles sentaient l'énergie magique augmenter considérablement dans les environs.

Tellement que la pièce où elles étaient en explosa.

* * *

Les deux sorcières chutèrent vers le sol, et finirent par percuter un morceau de gravats lui aussi en chute libre. L'impact fut douloureux, mais avoir une sorte de sol sous elles leur donna une occasion de regarder le ciel.

Une étrange créature or et bleue, plus que lumineuse, flottait dans le ciel nuageux. De ce qui devait être des bras, une douzaine de queues de paon jaillit, comme d'étranges ailes. Toujours dans le bleu et or.

Ann ajusta ses lunettes et ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc.

C'était Balder. Et le gros truc bleu brillant au centre de sa poitrine, c'était une tête d'enfant chauve, d'aspect fantomatique, qui sortait directement de sa chair par un étrange trou bleu.

C'était donc ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait fusionné avec la gamine ?

Il les regarda de là-haut, souriant moqueusement, battit un instant ses étranges ailes, avant de plonger vers elles.

En réponse, un cri perçant déchira le ciel et Balder se retrouva prit dans les serres d'une boule de plumes bleu turquoise et or, qui devint brusquement un homme plus qu'énervé, toujours doté de serres.

Balder regarda l'intervention avec surprise.

Marco sourit en retrouvant un pied.

Sbam !

Il utilisa toute sa force pour envoyer Balder manger le béton du bâtiment, avant de redevenir un oiseau et rejoindre les deux sorcières. Ann se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement quand il reprit forme humaine près d'elle.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, yoi, assura Marco quand Ann se détacha. Je t'ai dit quoi au sujet des ennuis ?

\- Je les ai pas cherchés, je faisais que courir après une gamine et accessoirement, la mémoire de Bayonetta, rétorqua Ann.

\- Plus tard, les amoureux, il revient, avertit Bayonetta.

En effet, Balder revint à la charge, immanquable tant il était lumineux.

\- Prends ça, ça pourrait être utile avec tes plumes, conseilla Bayonetta à Marco en lui tendant la paire d'Onyx Rose.

Marco accepta les deux flingues et visa Balder de l'un d'eux, avant de tirer. Un projectile turquoise fila hors du canon pour frapper le Sage qui l'esquiva de justesse. Si cela fit sourire le Phénix, il le perdit rapidement quand sa nana lui donna une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Évite de lui donner l'occasion de jouer avec le temps, ahou ! Il n'a pas de Witch Time mais le Light Speed tout aussi efficace.

Balder les attaqua de loin, les forçant à éviter les étranges projectiles d'énergie bleue, tirant sur le mauve qu'il lançait, alors que le trio se chargeait de l'avoir avec leurs flingues. Quand il vint enfin à leur portée, Marco prit son envol, profitant d'une diversion des sorcières pour attraper Balder par derrière, le rapprochant assez pour être à la portée des Wick Weaves, Shuraba ou Durga/Agnayi. Il ne le garda pas assez longtemps dans ses serres pour laisser au Sage l'occasion de s'en prendre à lui, surtout qu'il était en combo avec Ann. Comment pouvait-on l'avoir, si sur le champ de bataille, c'était elle qui gérait ses arrières ?

Néanmoins, il manqua de peu de se retrouver embroché sur une épée de lumière, évitant ce triste destin grâce à Bayonetta qui contra l'attaque avec Shuraba.

Après quelques tentatives pour les avoir, il recula, invoquant des geysers de lave temporaire sous les pieds de ses adversaires qui esquivèrent l'assaut.

C'est là qu'il prononça quelques mots en Enochian en regardant le ciel. Les sorcières se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Merde, yoi ? supposa Marco en reconnaissant l'expression d'Ann.

\- Merde, confirma Bayonetta. Je pense que Vegapunk ne sera pas très content.

D'étranges traits de lumière commencèrent à s'amasser autour de leur plate-forme.

\- SAUTE ! cria Ann.

Elle et Bayonetta prirent Marco par les poignets et l'entraînèrent dans le vide. Juste à temps car un rayon de lumière sans doute mortel tomba du ciel, désintégrant l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus auparavant.

Ils firent un atterrissage parfait sur un autre débris en chute, qui malheureusement, ne leur fit pas le plaisir de rester droit, et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même dans sa chute. Les sorcières faisaient donc les mouches sur le mur, alors que Marco avait relocalisé les flingues dans ses serres (ce qui était très difficile pour les utiliser), et devait user de sa forme animale pour ne pas finir en crêpe tout en bas.

\- Marco ! Haruta prépare un mauvais coup ! cria Ann.

Marco resta un instant interdit, ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi sa nana lui parlait d'Haruta. Puis, il se rappela que quand elle lui disait ça, dans des circonstances normales, c'étaient parce qu'Haruta était justement derrière lui et s'apprêtait à lui faire une mauvaise blague en profitant du fait qu'elle était derrière lui.

Cela fit un clic dans le cerveau de Marco qui plongea immédiatement, comprenant le message.

Au bon moment parce que les sorcières combinèrent leur magie pour concevoir un Gomorrah géant derrière Balder, ouvrant la porte des enfers juste dans le dos du Sage. D'un coup de mâchoire, il se saisit de lui et commença à le mâchouiller.

Le Sage eut un grand rire hautain, les mâchoires du démon ne parvenant pas à passer au travers le bouclier d'énergie dans lequel Balder s'était enroulé. Bouclier qu'il utilisa pour bloquer complètement la mâchoire du démon, avant de prendre son envol et lui donna un vilain coup sur le museau, puis le saisir par les narines et lui tordre la tête avec tant de violence qu'il devait lui avoir brisé le cou.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Marco en revenant derrière les sorcières qui retrouvaient leurs vêtements.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que ça pourrait aller mieux, commenta Bayonetta en chassant une pichenette une plume enflammée du phénix qui s'était détachée d'une des ailes pour tomber sur son épaule.

Balder fit reprendre le combat d'une manière bien abrupte.

Il tendit une main sur le côté, regardant en bas, et de deux doigts, fit un petit geste. Ce simple geste eut une seule et unique réaction : un immeuble se détacha de l'île et vola rapidement jusqu'à Balder qui le leur envoya à la figure. Ann et Bayonetta s'écartèrent, laissant Marco foncer entre elles pour intercepter avec la force de son corps aviaire l'immeuble. Les sorcières levèrent une main et l'immeuble fit demi-tour pour aller à la rencontre de Balder qui l'esquiva sans y penser.

Et il refit appel au satellite...

* * *

Au même instant, Vagepunk restait totalement abasourdi, ne comprenant pas, malgré sa formidable intelligence, ce qu'il se passait.

Le satellite qu'il était parvenu à faire mettre en orbite grâce au financement du groupe Ithavoll ne répondait plus à aucune commande.

Pire encore !

Il frappait encore et toujours avec un rayon d'énergie la zone de la Isla del Sol, à Vigrid.

Le génie avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle de la machine, mais rien à faire.

C'était comme si l'engin répondait à une commande divine.

* * *

Rebelote.

Nouvelle plate-forme, de nouveaux les attaques.

Cette fois, les sorcières tentèrent le coup avec Scolopendra, Marco faisant diversion en allant au corps à corps avec Balder, l'attaquant autant que le permettait son corps d'oiseau, avant qu'il ne soit projeté au loin. Balder eut encore une fois son rire supérieur, claqua des doigts pour créé (créer) sa boule d'énergie protectrice autour de laquelle le démon s'enroula.

Il parvint à la briser... avant d'être lui-même dissout par la magie du Sage.

\- Eh ben, il est pas commode ce gars, yoi.

\- Il est en train de se foutre de nous, non ? siffla Ann.

Après tout, le gars venait d'en profiter pour utiliser une plume de paon d'un blanc lumineux pour se recoiffer.

\- Je vais lui en foutre une, grinça Ann.

Marco se contenta de l'effleurer en silence du bout d'une de ses ailes.

Le combat reprit dans tout ce qui le rendait totalement barjot. Jusqu'à que le Sage illumine sa main de bleu sous la magie, invoquant de nouveau.

* * *

.

Vegapunk resta scotché devant son écran.

Pourquoi le satellite ne répondit-il plus ?

Il pianota devant ses ordinateurs et parvint à avoir une image du satellite, venant de caméras extérieures de d'autres satellites qui étaient en orbite, à proximité.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur en voyant la machine rebelle chuter vers le sol.

* * *

Le trio esquiva de justesse le satellite qui leur tomba sur le coin de la figure et retrouva un autre coin où se poser.

Le combat reprit en férocité.

\- Oyasumi nasai ! salua Ann en frappant du talon.

Marco ne put se retenir de passer sa langue sur son bec. Même si la situation n'était pas idéale pour ça, Ann était tellement sexy dans sa façon d'être, et la retrouver en bikini pendant que le pied de Madama Khepri écrasait proprement l'ange, n'enlevait rien à l'intérêt. Au contraire. Marco était presque certain que s'il n'avait pas eu ses flammes voire même ses vêtements sous sa forme humaine, Ann aurait eu droit à une preuve physique de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son capitaine.

Un coup de pied de Madama Butterfly envoya Balder au loin.

La sorcière tira de son décolleté son rouge à lèvre.

\- Tu as toujours le rouge à lèvre que je t'ai fait parvenir pour tes dix-sept ans, Ann-chan ? demanda Bayonetta.

\- Yep ! assura Ann en tirant le tube dorée de maquillage de sa poche. Bébé, tu nous offres des plumes ?

Marco venait de reprendre forme humaine, puisque le sol cessait de tourner. Il tendit une plume à chaque sorcière qui en moins de deux, enroulèrent leur tube de rouge à lèvres dedans, avant de le mettre dans le chargeur de leur arme.

\- Faut pas faire chier les sorcières ! annonça Bayonetta alors qu'elle et Ann visaient Balder qui luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son vol plané.

Et elles tirèrent.

Le rouge à lèvre fut expulsé de l'arme et de son tube, entouré d'énergie noir(e) démoniaque et du feu bleu et doré des plumes.

Double Headshot.

Marco cligna des yeux.

Mort par rouge à lèvre. Il raconterait celle-là à Izou.

\- Que la Grâce de Jubileus le Créateur soit avec vous !

* * *

Le corps de Balder tomba lourdement sur le sol de la Isla del Sol, au petit matin.

Le reste des débris suivirent la même route.

Bayonetta atterrit sur ses deux pieds à quelques pas de là, Cereza, de nouveau hors de Balder, dans ses bras. Ann et Marco arrivèrent à leur tour. Le Phénix reprit forme humaine, une main d'Ann dans la sienne, lui souriant. Ann répondit à son sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue en levant une main.

Elle claqua des doigts.

Un missile fonça vers eux à pleine vitesse, Smoker et Luka accrochés à l'arrière. Le missile passa au-dessus de leur tête, laissant tomber les deux passagers, avant de poursuivre sa route.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas être jaloux ? demanda Ann à Marco. J'ai quelque chose à faire, et je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes de la situation.

Marco resta interrogateur, jusqu'à ce que Luka et Smoker n'arrivent, le dernier soutenant le premier qui râlait en se tenant le dos. Smoker se figea, forçant Luka à prendre les devants. Le marine fixait Marco avec un regard sombre, et la jalousie fut plus qu'évidente quand il nota que le pirate tenait Ann par la main. Le Phénix leva un sourcil, ignorant totalement que le marine était là, à l'origine, et se plaça devant Ann, la cachant de sa carrure, resserrant sa prise sur l'un des flingues qu'il avait toujours en main.

\- Alors là, Bayonetta... grogna Luka, totalement ignorant de la scène à côté de lui. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, taquina Bayonetta avec son air d'allumeuse, Cereza toujours endormie dans ses bras.

\- Oh, je crois que j'en ai vu assez, lui dit sérieusement Luka.

Il s'avança pour mieux voir le corps de Balder.

\- Alors, tout est bien fini maintenant, souffla le jeune journaliste.

\- Pas encore, lui dit Bayonetta. Ann-chan, on revient.

Bayonetta s'éloigna avec Cereza, Luka lui emboîtant le pas.

Ann regarda Bayonetta partir, puis le dos de Marco devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, saleté de piaf ? T'as pas deux trois gens sans défense à attaquer et dépouiller ? grogna Smoker en regrettant l'absence de sa jitte qu'il avait perdu dans son vol plané de la tour.

\- Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident, yoi, annonça calmement Marco. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour Ann, je suis donc venu la chercher. Et vu que tu es au courant qu'elle est en vie, je vais devoir te tuer.

Il leva le flingue, des flammes bleutées illuminant l'arme.

Ann sortit de derrière son compagnon et posa une main sur le fusil à canon scié

\- Marco, s'il te plaît chéri... est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance, sans chercher à comprendre ?

Marco la regarda. Ann le fixait sérieusement, sans détourner le regard. Avec résignation Marco baissa son arme.

\- Je veux pas te perdre une autre fois, bébé. J'espère que tes tripes ne te trompent pas, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

Ann l'embrassa chastement, avant de se tourner vers Smoker. Elle marcha calmement vers lui, montrant bien ses mains vides, avant de s'arrêter devant le marine qui la regarda faire avec perplexité.

\- Deux choses, Smoker. Tout d'abord, je veux te remercier. A la fois de nous avoir aidées contre Iustitia, de garder le secret sur tout ça, alors que rien ne t'y oblige... mais surtout pour être content de mon existence. Ce dernier point me fait enchaîner sur le second sujet dont je veux te parler.

Ann posa ses mains sur les bras du marine et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, le figeant de surprise, le rouge montrant à ses joues.

\- Je suis peut-être longue à la détente, mais j'ai bien noté la façon dont tu te comportais. Tsundere, je dirais... Malheureusement, je peux pas te faire le plaisir de te dire que le sentiment est réciproque. Pas parce que tu es un marine et moi une pirate... je suis certaine que si ce n'était pas le cas, nous aurions pu être de bons amis... c'est juste que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme qui me fait rêver, que ce soit ta personnalité ou ton physique. Comme on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras la femme parfaite pour toi. Simplement...

Ann lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. De t'être inquiété pour moi. D'être heureux de mon existence.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de revenir vers Marco.

\- On va retrouver la folasse ? proposa Ann à son amant.

Marco lui sourit et la regarda passer devant. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne le regarderait plus, il se retourna de nouveau vers Smoker, tout sourire disparu.

\- Fais-lui du mal, trahis-la ou porte-lui préjudice de quelques façons que ce soit, et je m'assurerai qu'on ne retrouve même pas ton cadavre, menaça Marco.

\- Je te retourne la menace, grinça Smoker. Brise-lui le cœur, et je prouverai que malgré ton pouvoir, tu n'es pas du tout immortel.

Marco hocha la tête avec satisfaction, avant de tourner les talons pour se dépêcher de rejoindre Ann dont il enlaça les épaules d'un bras.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Bayonetta se tenait devant l'étrange mur qu'elle avait remarqué derrière Balder, quand ils étaient encore dans l'amphi. Mur agrémenté d'écritures angéliques. Le mur brillait de mauve dans ce qui était sa partie vitrée et tout en son centre, une lumière blanche prenait sa source.

En réponse, la Witch Watch de Bayonetta réagit en s'allumant à son tour. La sorcière retira sa montre de sa tenue et la brandit devant elle, abreuvant la réaction de sa magie, malgré sa fatigue.

La lumière de la baie vitrée circulaire devint plus grosse et avala Bayonetta.

Quand elle reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle était dans une chambre très familière pour elle.

Elle venait de remonter le temps, si elle comprenait bien.

Devant elle, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Un simple lit. C'est dans ce lit qu'elle déposa Cereza.

\- Mami... papa... souffla la fillette dans son sommeil.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petite. Le cauchemar est terminé, murmura Bayonetta. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse. Tout ira bien.

\- Mami... tu as trouvé, dis ?... ce que tu cherchais ? continua Cereza dans un demi-sommeil.

Bayonetta sourit.

\- Oui, en effet, je l'ai trouvé. Toi aussi, fais attention à ton propre trésor.

Dans son sommeil, Cereza bougea une main à son cou, là où reposait la Witch Watch que lui avait offert sa mère.

\- Oyasumi, Chibi-chan...

D'une voix douce et basse, Bayonetta se mit à chantonner :

\- _Fly me to the moon_

 _And let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what Spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars_

Elle se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

* * *

Les deux pirates retrouvèrent Luka à l'instant où Bayonetta revenait de son voyage dans le temps pour ramener son 'mini-moi' chez elle.

La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut briser la vitre, histoire que personne ne dérange de nouveau la gamine.

Luka eut un petit rire et Bayonetta lui sourit.

\- Heureux de te revoir, tête de ruche, yoi, salua Marco.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque, tête d'ananas.

Bayonetta marcha vers le groupe...

La scène se figea un instant, comme si on ajustait la qualité d'une image, avant de se remettre en marche. Bayonetta eut un cri de douleur en se penchant vers l'avant, se tenant la poitrine. Une énergie rouge commença émaner d'elle. Ann jura et se précipita vers Bayonetta qui tomba à genoux.

* * *

 _Les sorcières jonchaient le sol, la guerre faisait rage._

 _Jeanne était là, une lame dans chaque main, regrettant d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire._

 _Sa lame plongea dans la poitrine de Cereza adulte._

 _Cling !_

 _Le poignard percuta la Witch Watch sous le tissu_ _._

 _Cereza avait écouté sa mère. Elle lui avait dit que quand on aimait quelque chose, on ne devait pas le perdre._

 _On devait le garder précieusement contre son cœur._

 _Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait._

 _Cereza se releva donc, prête à combattre._

 _\- Je n'ai plus peur, mami. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je peux surmonter n'importe quel obstacle._

 _Jeanne regarda Cereza avec perplexité, et sourit, brandissant ses propres armes._

 _Elles se tournèrent vers la femme aux longs cheveux_ _qui_ _vint vers elle_ _s_ _. Cereza se dit que si elle n'avait pas eu ce tatouage de croissant de lune autour de son œil gauche ou les cheveux roux clair, elle aurait été une très bonne copie de Ann-nee-san._

 _\- Tu devais pas la sceller ? s'enquit la femme à Jeanne._

 _\- Je peux me battre. Ann-nee-san m'a appri_ _s_ _ce que c'était_ _qu'était_ _le courage, Roja-ba-san, assura Cereza._

 _\- Ann ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Jeanne._

 _Roja haussa des sourcils, puis des épaules, avant de s'aligner avec les deux jeunettes._

 _\- Après ça, je prends ma gamine et on se barre dans le South Blue. En avant les filles._

* * *

Bayonetta avait l'impression d'agoniser.

Luka tenta de l'approcher, mais Ann l'en empêcha, pâle comme un linge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, yoi ? demanda Marco en se précipitant auprès des autres.

\- Ce que voulait Balder est en train de se produire... souffla la jeune sorcière. Il a gagné... Bayonetta... iie _Cereza_... est en train s'éveiller. L'Œil Gauche s'éveille. Les Yeux du monde vont s'ouvrir.

\- C'est exact.

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir que Balder était toujours vivant, en état de tenir debout. Il n'avait plus sa tête de drôle de monstre, ni ses ailes, mais il était totalement englouti dans une énergie semblable à celle de Bayonetta. Sauf que la sienne était bleue.

\- L'Œil Droit veille sur la Lumière, annonça le Sage en s'avançant. Et l'Œil Gauche sur les Ténèbres.

Marco et Luka se levèrent pour se mettre sur la route du Sage.

\- Les deux Yeux veillent sur le Monde !

\- YAMETE !

Le cri d'Ann alerta les hommes et ils se retournèrent. Bayonetta était en pleine lévitation, s'élevant gracieusement dans les airs.

\- Ce n'était pas cette femme qui s'appelle Bayonetta que je recherchais ! continua Balder.

Bayonetta passa au-dessus de leur tête, comme un pantin désarticulé, et lévita jusqu'au Sage.

\- C'est toi, telle que tu étais enfant, que je sollicitais, Cereza ! C'était elle qui voulait voir le monde au travers d'yeux innocents !

Il tendit les bras et Bayonetta se retrouva dedans.

\- Et donc elle qui voulait ériger une nouvelle Ere !

Les trois autres étaient fous de rage.

\- C'est son énergie qui a pu ouvrir l'Œil Gauche. Tout s'est déroulé à la perfection !

Et il s'envola avec elle. L'heure était proche, ils se devaient de commencer.

Le phénix noir décolla en un rien de temps, partant à la poursuite du duo père/fille. Malheureusement, la transformation ne dura pas bien longtemps, et elle tomba dans les bras tendus de deux Joy qui la neutralisèrent aisément et l'embarquèrent à la suite du Sage, dans les hauteurs.

\- Ton sacrifice marquera le retour de Jubileus ! lui dit Balder.

Marco poussa un rugissement assourdissant et décolla, brisant le sol sous ses pieds.

Pas question qu'il laisse un foutu connard lui prendre sa nana.

Il ne put retenir l'attaque qui fonça vers lui et le cloua à terre.

Le vol s'arrêta au niveau de la statue de femme qu'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt auparavant Bayonetta. Celle qu'Ann aurait dû trouver bizarre avec son Haki, si elle n'avait pas été trop concentrée sur sa colère.

\- La résurrection de Jubileus va enfin être accompli ! Cereza ! Nous sommes les Yeux qui veillent sur le monde ! Nous sommes les Yeux veillant sur une nouvelle Ere ! Une nouvelle réalité à laquelle nous devons nous consacrer !

Le duo fusionna avec le front de la déesse.

Ann déglutit, écartelée par des Joy.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa.

Puis la statue ouvrit les yeux. Dans l'œil droit, bleu, on discernait la silhouette masculine du sage. Dans l'œil gauche, rouge, c'était celle de Bayonetta.

\- _Que la grâce de Jubileus le Créateur déferle sur toute_ _s_ _ses créations !_ dit Balder.

Ann tomba comme un pantin désarticulé dans la prise des Joy qui la regardèrent avec perplexité.

Un frisson parcourut l'étreinte de la pirate alors qu'elle ouvrit deux yeux totalement dorés qu'elle leva vers la statue. Un bruit de respiration effrayant sortit des lèvres de la demoiselle, dévoilant des crocs.

Une déesse s'éveillait.

Son ennemie naturelle en faisait autant.


	17. Requiem (fin jeu 1)

**Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre du premier jeu. Je ne sais pas encore comment je ferais la transition avec le second jeu, donc, je pense qu'on peut supposer que la fic n'aura pas d'update avant un petit moment. Donc, vous avez encore le temps de me dire si vous voulez une réconciliation à Dressrosa, ou si le bar de Rodin servira de ring pour une Ann en pleine hystérie ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous remercie de vos commentaires et à bientôt !**

* * *

Tuuuuuut

Tuuuuuut

Tuuuuuut

Boum !

Le bâtiment au centre de la Isla del Sol décolla, dévoilant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une fusée. Les membres du clergé et du clan Lumen assistèrent à l'événement en priant.

Une moto s'arrêta sur un toit avec brutalité et une chaussure blanche à talon toucha le sol.

\- J'ai bien assez de temps pour empêcher ça, sourit machiavéliquement la magnifique blonde pour elle-même.

Tenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'Œil Gauche dans sa main l'avait libéré du contrôle mental de Balder. Bien assez pour qu'elle puisse sauter sur Sabo et user de sa magie pour les sauver tous les deux. Elle avait laissé le Révolutionnaire de son côté, ne voulant pas l'embarquer avec elle dans son sauvetage (les histoires de sorcières et de sages restent entre eux). Jeanne eut un sourire en voyant des anges venir vers elle et reprit son élan, utilisant les têtes de plumes comme d'un escalier vers la fusée.

\- L'Œil Gauche, notre si précieux Œil Gauche ne tombera jamais entre les mains d'une personne n'appartenant pas à l'Umbra, pria Jeanne en se posant enfin sur la fusée, usant de sa magie pour y rester collée. Nous les Sorcières de l'Umbra ne le permettront jamais ! Éveille-toi Ô Protectrice de la Gardienne ! Relâche ton pouvoir pour sauver le magnifique Œil de l'Umbra ! Aucune sorcière de l'Umbra ne doit permettre cela !

Jeanne réalisa rapidement qu'on la poursuivait mais ne s'en préoccupa pas des masses. Au contraire, elle se contenta de jeter de temps à autre un œil dans son dos, tirant une ou deux balles, avant de regarder de nouveau devant elle.

Finalement, elle sauta, faisant décoller la moto juste à temps car la partie de la fusée sur laquelle ils roulaient se détacha. Elle tomba enfin sur un autre morceau. Morceau toujours en vol, et non en chute.

Jeanne ne prit même pas la peine de hausser les sourcils devant les rayons dorée qui l'attendaient, se contentant de se baisser juste à temps, pour coucher la bécane sous la série de laser lancés sur elle par des Joy. Elle redressa la moto et continua de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Elle continua le chemin, jurant en voyant que la fusée prenait vraiment le large, et sauta, sauta, sauta, retrouvant le dernier morceau qui avait été abandonné.

Le Purgatoire rendait bien service, parce qu'à présent, elle était dans l'espace, en Witch Time, et que dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait morte.

Jeanne se mit brusquement accroupie sur son siège, tenant toujours le guidon, avant de faire un poirier qui l'envoya en équilibre sur la roue avant de sa moto.

Et elle sauta dans le vide de l'espace.

On s'en fout de l'inertie et de toutes les règles qui disent qu'on peut normalement pas bouger correctement dans l'espace, parce qu'elle se mit à courir sur les débris comme si elle était toujours sur la terre.

Elle était totalement dégénérée cette femme.

Elle sauta sur ce qui ressemblait à des statues de gens, en plus doré et largement plus grand, tout ça pour tenter de rejoindre la fusée qui prenait plus d'avance, avant de passer en mode félin, prenant sa forme de lynx rouge.

Elle se devait d'arriver à temps.

* * *

Ann saignait, les mains clouées au corps de la statue, à genoux, à moitié sonnée.

Elle voyait nettement les deux yeux brillants de la statue plus loin devant elle. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs que ça. Elle ne percevait que la force de l'entité.

Avec qu'une seule idée en tête, la _détruire_.

Elle sentait dans son sang quelque chose se relâcher avec lenteur, comme une sorte de poids qu'elle ignorait avoir, qu'on lui retirait lentement, en prenant tout son temps.

Le fait qu'elle se sente encore lourde était la seule chose qui la retenait clouée à cette statue.

Elle n'entendit même pas Balder parler. Pourtant ce qu'il disait, c'était pas inintéressant.

Enfin, pas ce qu'il disait en lui-même, plus à qui il parlait.

\- Ah Jeanne ! disait Balder. Tu m'as apporté tant de bonheur ! Le Seul et L'Unique ! Le véritable Œil Gauche ! Sa seule vue doit te faire bouillir de jalousie ! Ton corps doit frémir à l'idée d'être enveloppée par un nouvel univers !

Ann ne remarqua pas Jeanne... sauf quand elle tira sur ses mains pour essayer de briser les clous qui l'immobilisaient.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à admirer l'Œil Gauche ! annonça Jeanne en courant vers ses sœurs de clan. Je suis venue chercher mes sœurs de l'Umbra !

En réponse, Balder chargea d'énergie la sphère soutenue par les bras de la statue, au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci, et la magie en jaillit, détruisant un astéroïde à proximité.

Jeanne jura.

Elle était trop loin pour libérer Ann.

Elle se changea de nouveau en lynx et continua sa course le long de la statue, esquivant les débris pleuvant sur elle, pour finalement parvenir au corps en lui-même de Jubileus toujours dans la pierre.

Là, elle put reprendre forme humaine, remontant les jambes de la femme de pierre.

Elle tira, priant pour qu'Ann ait une bonne idée. Jeanne n'arriverait pas à temps pour sauver Bayonetta.

\- L'heure est venue pour le retour de Jubileus ! annonça Balder. Enfin, la Trinité des Réalités va connaître son vrai souverain et un nouveau temps va commencer !

Ann fonça sur l' Œil Gauche, brisant l'énergie à la surface dans un éclair doré, dès que Jeanne l'eut libérée.

\- DEBOUT ! rugit la D..

Sans s'occuper de la magie qui essayait de la blesser en défense, Ann se saisit de Bayonetta toujours inconsciente.

\- Espèce de Folle ! Que fais-tu !? appela Balder.

Ann serra les dents sous la douleur, essayant à deux mains de tirer Bayonetta de là, chose difficile. On aurait dit que l'Œil Gauche était en train de pleurer, avec le liquide entourant la sorcière inconsciente coulant sur la pierre.

\- A moins que les deux Yeux ne subsistent, l'univers va basculer et un nouvel Armageddon va éclater ! continuait de crier Balder.

Jeanne arriva à cet instant.

\- Cereza ! Cereza ! Réveille-toi ! Courage, Portgas-kun !

Elle brisa à son tour la surface de ses bras et attrapa Bayonetta, joignant ainsi ses efforts à ceux d'Ann. Balder les attaque dans le dos avec sa magie, mais Jeanne para l'attaque, protégeant les tentatives d'Ann.

\- Dans ce cas là, elle aurait mieux fait de rester endormie, siffla la blonde. Mais après, je n'aurais pas été capable de retrouver la descendance de Roja-ba-san avant Marine Ford ! Allez, réveille-toi, Cereza !

Ann parvint à tirer enfin Bayonetta de son étrange prison aqueuse, et s'effondra avec elle sur la pierre. Pendant que Jeanne paniquait, luttant pour la réveiller, Ann fut radicale.

Elle leva sa main gauche, captant l'énergie et la lumière des étoiles, et un gant argenté, muni de griffes se forma dessus. De son autre main, prise dans une transe, elle poussa Jeanne, se mettant à cheval sur Bayonetta, sa main gauche toujours levée.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Ann plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Bayonetta, fondant dans sa chair, au niveau de son cœur. Sous le choc, la femme se réveilla.

Elle n'était plus celle que Jeanne avait enfermée il y a cinq cent ans. Elle avait en elle la capacité de se battre et triompher.

Mas déjà, l'éveil était en cours.

Jeanne fut envoyée au loin, alors qu'un étrange rideau d'énergie remontait le long de la déesse. Elle s'éveillait enfin, et avec trop d'énergie pour être contrôlée.

Ann resta accrochée à Bayonetta, cherchant en elle quelque chose de bien précis.

L'Œil droit se referma sur Balder.

\- Là ! trouva Ann.

Elle brisa ce qu'elle cherchait et Bayonetta hoqueta.

Le corps de la déesse explosa.

Jubileus était gigantesque.

Son corps avait une teinte de porcelaine, recouvert par une étrange tenue très révélatrice en or, malgré la fine écharpe rouge translucide qui pendait dans son dos, d'un coude à l'autre. Sa coiffure était étrange, une sorte de tipi doré sur son crâne tombant en six mèches épaisses et dorées, chacune ornée d'une pierre brillante. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un loup tout aussi doré et finement ciselé. Là où l'œil droit était bleu, le gauche était nacré, comme aveugle.

La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut inspirer profondément, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, avant de souffler autour d'elle, concevant une sorte de capsule ambrée, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Bayonetta et Ann se relevèrent, la première plus difficilement que la seconde. La plus vieille porta une main à sa poitrine. Aucune trace de ce qu'avait fait la plus jeune. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, ça l'avait empêché de fusionner avec la Déesse.

Elles étaient sur le sol de la capsule que celle-ci avait conçu. D'en haut, elles n'étaient que deux malheureux pixels par rapport à Jubileus.

\- Repose-toi, mon amie, je vais chercher ce chat noir en libérant la Protectrice de l'Œil Gauche, souffla Bayonetta en songeant à Jeanne.

Les deux brunes foncèrent vers deux des mèches de cheveux qui frappèrent le sol. Les joyaux qui en ornaient les bouts faisaient des visages de femme à l'envers qui lancèrent des boules de feu sur les sorcières, avant de remonter. Des têtes de bébés tombèrent sur elles, comme des bombes, mais elles s'en défirent aisément.

Jubileus commit l'erreur de tourner. En apesanteur, elle se retrouva la tête en bas, et donna un coup de poing aux femmes. Avec un rugissement sauvage, Ann retint le poing, lui tordant les doigts, ses membres parcourus de filaments d'énergie or et argent, pendant que Bayonetta retournait à l'attaque de la mèche de cheveux. En réaction, cette languette d'or redevint couleur pierre et Jubileus sembla s'énerver. Elle dégagea son poing d'Ann, qui en poussa un feulement de colère, souleva ses poings vers le ciel, ramenant un peu plus ses jambes contre elle, pulsant d'une énergie flamboyante. Dans un cri encore plus terrible, elle s'étira brutalement, ses cheveux frappant la capsule partout autour d'elle.

Et elle la changea en lave, ne laissant que quelques coins de pierre auxquels s'attachaient ses cheveux.

Bayonetta fonça à l'attaque, changeant de plate-forme quand sa cible du moment disparaissait.

Puisant dans l'étrange énergie qui coulait dans ses veines, Ann fit ce qu'elle savait de mieux : tout faire flamber. Elle leva une main difficilement sur un côté, essayant d'arracher un morceau de lave du contrôle de Jubileus, avant d'en faire autant de l'autre côté. Avec un feulement de chat en colère, elle lança ses mains vers le visage de la déesse qui leva ses bras pour se protéger de l'attaque qui explosa à son contact. C'est justement cet instant qui sonna le glas d'une autre de ses mèches qui devint pierre. En représailles, Jubileus ramena devant elle ses mains et amassa son énergie entre, formant une autre sphère.

Tout éclata.

Usant des rochers de lave durcie, les sorcières en profitèrent pour se faire une route vers le visage de la déesse, la frappant au visage.

Elle ne sembla pas apprécier et tomba sur le sol, sous le choc.

A la merci des sorcières.

Pas que ça change grand-chose, car elle se releva rapidement, ne réalisant pas qu'une des sorcières avait disparu.

Jubileus recommença à flotter, et changea le monde autour d'elle en glace.

Sans chercher à savoir où était Ann, Bayonetta continua. Elle savait que quoi que tente la pirate, elle ne pouvait pas être dans une situation pire. Alors la sorcière continua son modus operandi : frapper tout ce qu'elle avait à sa portée, esquivant les boules de glace et les stalactites qui lui tombaient sur le coin de la figure, ou les stalagmites qui jaillissaient sous ses pieds.

Finalement, une autre mèche de cheveux y passa.

Encore une fois, Jubileus tenta de l'avoir avec une explosion d'énergie, pour se faire frapper de nouveau au visage.

Quand la déesse retrouva le confort de l'apesanteur, elle changea encore une fois le décor.

Le sol n'était plus que des fragments de sol flottant dans les airs, au milieu d'un orage titanesque. Là, Bayonetta n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne pouvait sauter que de plate-forme en plate-forme, ne pouvant infliger qu'une ou deux attaques à chaque mèche encore intacte, tout en évitant l'orage.

Avec moult difficultés, une autre mèche redevint pierre... et pas que.

Jubileus se cabra vers l'avant, hurlant de douleur, son corps parcourut d'un étrange courant argenté. Des plaques de sa peau de porcelaine sautèrent par endroit, laissant de la pierre dessous. De rage et de douleur, elle fouilla son dos et en arracha quelque chose, avant de le lancer au loin.

Bayonetta rattrapa tout juste Ann qui avait ses deux mains avec ses Agnayi, ses flammes étrangement dorées et ses doigts encore plus griffus.

Jubileus se recroquevilla dans un geste de protection, sur elle-même, l'orage devenant encore plus foudroyant. Les sorcières cherchèrent d'autres endroits où se mettre, tirant de loin sur la déesse, en sachant que celle-ci trouvait amusant d'exploser ce qu'elles avaient sous les pieds, juste en lançant un rayon d'énergie vert du bout de son doigt.

Pendant qu'Ann tentait de retourner vers le visage, Bayonetta passa par derrière, tentant d'attaquer les trois dernières mèches de cheveux encore dorées. Une fois ça fait, la Déesse n'aurait plus rien pour se soutenir dans les airs, car ses ailes étaient trop atrophiées pour servir à autre chose qu'à de la décoration.

\- HIKEN !

Bayonetta ouvrit des yeux ronds. Les vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure. Ann en avait oublié qu'elle n'avait plus son akuma no mi.

Pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, car ses pouvoirs de l'Umbra réagirent et elle lança un Hiken de flammes d'or _énorme_ , digne plus de son Dai Enkai, sur le visage de Jubileus qui tomba à terre, perdant le contrôle sur sa création.

Dans la chute, Bayonetta s'accrocha à l'une des mèches de cheveux et y planta Shuraba (et parvint enfin à la détruire), laissant le plaisir à Ann de se défouler sur le visage de la déesse allongée.

Quand Jubileus se releva, elle planta trois mèches dans le sol, s'en s'occuper du fait qu'il y en ait une en pierre, et conçut des rayons dangereux qui traquèrent les sorcières. Bayonetta se chargea de faire diversion. Ann ne répondait à aucun stimuli de la part de son amie, alors, le mieux que pouvait faire la plus vieille, c'était lui dégager le passage.

Et pour le dégager, elle y arriva très bien.

Ann parvint à faire rétracter les cheveux, mais Jubileus leur lança une autre surprise à la figure. Et cette fois, les sorcières ne purent rien contre ça.

C'était des vortex bleus qui leur tombèrent dessus. Des vortex qui les rajeunit énormément. Du genre... les deux sorcières avaient désormais quatre ans. Bayonetta n'avait plus sa belle combinaison et son énorme coiffure, mais une chemise de nuit noire et or, avec les petits chaussons qui vont avec, sans parler du brave Cheshire le Chat en peluche et des belles nattes qui encadraient le visage de gamine chaussé de lunettes noires.

Ann avait de nouveau un débardeur difforme orange, un short usé et troué noir et était pieds nus, un chat en peluche sale et déchiré par endroit en main.

Jubileus tenta de profiter de la taille réduite des sorcières pour les frapper.

Bayonetta se jeta sur un côté en criant, avant de se redresser.

Ann avait de nouveau disparu, ne laissant que la peluche derrière elle.

Pas que la sorcière puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un second, puis un troisième coup la frappèrent. Juste à temps pour qu'elle use de son Bat Within pour déclencher un Witch Time et esquiver l'attaque, étant redevenue à temps adulte.

Du coin de l'œil, elle nota qu'Ann, elle aussi adulte, escaladait le poignet de Jubileus pour parvenir jusqu'à son corps. Bayonetta eut un sourire, et attaqua ce qu'elle pouvait : une mèche de cheveux qui passa à sa portée... et qui y resta.

D'un bond, Ann se projeta vers la poitrine de Jubileus avec un cri puissant, plantant une de ses mains dedans, comme elle avait fait avec Bayonetta. Sauf que cela ne fit pas autant de bien à la déesse que cela en avait eu pour la sorcière. D'autres morceaux de porcelaine tombèrent, laissant une grande partie de ses jambes, bras et torse ressemblant à un ciel de nuit calme... quelle étrange peau...

Enfin, ce fut avant que la jeune femme ne soit balayée d'un geste négligeant de la main. Bayonetta en profita pour détruire la mèche qui la narguait depuis tout à l'heure.

Ah, le cri de l'ange disait que la Déesse n'était pas de bonne humeur !

Le combat était compliqué. Jubileus n'était pas bête.

Elle ne leur laissait que trop peu de temps dans ses attaques pour réagir.

Mais elles y parvinrent, brisant la dernière mèche de cheveux.

Prise d'une idée, Bayonetta prit la pose, changea ses cheveux en passerelle, offrant une route jusqu'à Jubileus à Ann qui en profita un max prenant sa forme féline, Bayonetta derrière elle. Plus d'une fois, la Déesse tenta de les attaquer, de les chasser d'un geste de la main, mais elles parvinrent à l'esquiver, montant autour du corps de la création angélique pour parvenir face à son visage.

Là, Bayonetta incanta.

Ses cheveux se resserrèrent autour de la Déesse, l'immobilisant les bras le long du corps, mettant les deux femmes de l'Umbra à portée de lame de la déesse. Ann ne réclama pas Shuraba, continua avec ses attaques d'Agnayi, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois, elle tombe à terre.

Ann prit l'initiative, cette fois en prenant la pose.

\- _**Plie-toi à ma volonté, incline ta couronne devant la fille des océans et fait de ta clarté infernal**_ _ **e**_ _ **le bras armé de ma haine**_ **!**

Il n'y avait qu'une chose pouvant être invoqué par quelque chose d'aussi long. Les invocations variaient peut-être d'une sorcière à une autre, mais la longueur permettait souvent de savoir ce qui était visé, avec parfois certains vocabulaire, comme ici, la couronne. Et là, Bayonetta ne connaissait qu'une chose correspondant à la description :

Queen Sheba.

Aucune sorcière n'avait réussi à survivre à l'invocation de la Reine des Démons. Elle demandait juste trop de force, trop de magie, trop de puissance pour ça.

Ann allait se tuer.

Aussi, Bayonetta agit immédiatement, et se joignit à l'incantation, un écho dans les environs lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette idée.

Un portail démoniaque s'ouvrit loin au-dessus de leur tête et deux longues rivières de cheveux noirs foncèrent là-bas, accompagnées par une autre toute blanche. Les trois chevelures s'enlacèrent.

Le portail s'agrandit immédiatement, prenant presque tout l'espace dans le sol. Cette fois, c'était Jubileus qui avait l'air d'un pixel en comparaison, en flottant faiblement là, au-dessus du portail. Une démone massive, noire blanche et dorée prit forme des cheveux des sorcières qui jaillirent du portail. Une démone semblable à Jubileus en apparence, mais bien plus sombre et envoûtante, avec des yeux de rubis et des vêtements encore mouvants.

La Reine de Sabbat était parmi eux.

Elle leva un de ses poings, décoré d'une tête de mort et l'embrassa, avant de prendre son élan, Jubileus, totalement abasourdie devant son _alter ego_ , la laissant faire, se demandant pourquoi elle était si petite par rapport à la Reine Démoniaque.

Pas le temps de plus penser.

Elle se recroquevilla, amassant toute son énergie en défense, mais rien à faire. Une aura rouge enroula le poing de Sheba qui frappa la Déesse, la faisant crier.

Son âme fut éjectée de son corps pour être envoyée voler au loin, brisant la sphère qu'elle avait créée. La Démone bougea légèrement la main, enroulant ses dons sombres et immenses autour de la Déesse déchue, la dirigeant vers le soleil, esquivant les planètes au passage. Cela déclencha une éruption solaire.

* * *

Jubileus était morte, à présent. L'Œil droit était détruit et de la splendeur de l'entité créatrice du monde, il ne restait qu'une statue de pierre.

Soutenant une Ann inconsciente, Bayonetta trouva appui sur la dépouille de la déesse vaincue, regardant la chute vers leur monde de naissance.

Elles avaient beau avoir été trois, invoquer la Reine Sheba avait demandé beaucoup de force.

Jeanne les rejoignit, tout aussi essoufflée.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, dit la blonde. Nous avons réussi à détruire cette abomination, pourtant, il va réussir à détruire le monde.

La statue était bien trop grande pour que leur monde puisse supporter l'impact.

\- On ne peut pas compter sur Ann-chan, annonça Bayonetta en se remettant debout.

\- Laissons dormir notre jeune sœur, Cereza. Elle s'est battue avec tant de passion et de force que Roja-ba-san en aurait été jalouse. Elle l'a bien mérité. Et je pense qu'à nous deux, on peut gérer la suite. Vous êtes aussi spéciales l'une que l'autre. Si vous mourrez, je me demande bien qui sauvera le monde la prochaine fois...

\- Son otouto. Il a un don pour ça. Mais tu es tout aussi spéciale que nous, Jeanne. C'est pour ça que nous allons rentrer toutes les trois chez nous.

Bayonetta regarda Jeanne en souriant, le regard brillant.

\- C'est les yeux que je voulais voir depuis si longtemps, sourit largement la blonde.

Elles prirent la pose.

\- Désolée, Ann-chan, tu vas partir en première. Je suis certaine que ton chéri te rattrapera en bas.

Bayonetta jeta Ann vers la terre, et avec l'aide de Jeanne, elle entreprit de détruire la statue.

Elles y parvinrent difficilement, malgré la chute et le début de l'attraction terrestre, avant de se rassembler de nouveau.

Tout devrait bien se passer, elles devaient juste rester ensemble.

* * *

La Isla del Sol n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Les passants se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Luka regarda tout ça, Marco à côté de lui.

\- C'est ridicule, maintenant... souffla le journaliste. Comment vont-elles faire pour survivre à ça.

\- Parle pas de malheur, je veux pas songer à l'idée de perdre Ann, alors qu'Akainu a déjà bien failli la retirer de ma vie, yoi, souffla Marco.

Luka se mordit une lèvre. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Bayonetta s'approche en douce de lui pour le surprendre.

Il se retourna et son cœur se serra en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ann...

Le gémissement déchirant de Marco l'interpella.

Il vit l'homme courir comme un fou, suivant des yeux un point invisible, rejoignant le centre de la Isla del Sol, là où Jubileus s'était tenue endormi auparavant. Luka lui emboîta le pas avec espoir. Cet homme avait peut-être vu quelque chose dans le Purgatoire qui lui échappait.

Ils pilèrent pile au centre de l'île pour voir un portail démoniaque s'ouvrir au-dessus de leur tête et une femme immense en sortir le torse, tenant Ann, si petite et fragile, contre elle avec un de ses bras. Luka resta les yeux ronds devant l'apparition, Marco se contenta de tendre avec un espoir déchirant ses bras vers sa compagne. La démone lui déposa Ann inconsciente dans les bras, avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- Merci, Madama Khepri-sama, souffla Marco en posant un genou à terre, Ann toujours dans ses bras.

\- Ton akuma no mi te donne peut-être des yeux sur le Purgatoire, mais aucune oreille pour l'Enochian. Je prendrai donc la peine de t'expliquer cela dans votre faible langage de mortel... contrairement à Madama Styx ou Madama Butterfly, je vois l'aspect pratique des choses, fit la démone dans un langage compréhensible de tous. Sans sorcière, nous resterons à jamais en Enfer, loin des passions de vos malheureuses existences. Les akuma no mi n'apportent des divertissements qu'à Davy Jones, et non pas aux autres démons. Pour cela, nous avons besoin de sorcières, de beaucoup d'autres sorcières. Le clan doit renaître. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'en l'aidant à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps, elle fera un premier pas vers la renaissance de ce clan.

Marco ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas assez fou pour l'ouvrir, en sachant que cette démone pouvait décider de tuer Ann, en disant que ça serait une longue discussion entre lui et Ann, le fait qu'une fille, née de leur union, devienne une sorcière.

Madama Khepri disparut et tout redevint calme.

\- Où est Bayonetta ? demanda Luka.

Marco se contenta de chasser une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Ann, sans répondre.

* * *

Ann se réveilla en sursaut, haletante.

\- Bonjour !

La sorcière tourna la tête pour voir Cassandra lui sourire de toutes ses dents depuis son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que... je...

Ann se frotta le crâne, essayant de faire sens à pourquoi elle était là.

\- La femme qui a eu l'idée stupide d'invoquer la Reine des Démons se réveille enfin, ricana Cassandra en venant la voir. Marco t'a ramenée hier soir. Il paraît que tu as sauvé le monde, c'est bien, Oyaji serait fier de toi.

\- J'ai _quoi_?

\- Plus tard. J'ai pu faire pas mal d'examens pendant que tu étais inconsciente, mais il m'en reste quelques uns qui nécessitaient que tu sois consciente. Marco t'expliquera. Ou la fille de Quezacoatl. Tout dépend si tu préfères apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé par ton mec qui va te passer un savon, ou une demi-démone kuudere.

Ann ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle laissa Cassandra faire les examens et lui ordonner de garder le lit. La blonde infirmière allait partir à la recherche de Marco, histoire de lui dire que sa nana était réveillée, quand elle se tourna vers la jeune sorcière qui chaussait ses lunettes.

\- J'y pense, tu es invitée sur une très belle île, en fin de semaine.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ann.

\- Un _enterrement_.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu limpide, au-dessus du petit cimetière.

Ann inclina un peu plus son chapeau noir sur son crâne, écoutant en silence les psaumes récités par la femme en nonne.

\- Mattaku, pas de repos pour les pervers, commenta Enzo en caressant avec affection le bois du cercueil. Au moins, elle dort paisiblement dans la boite d'où elle vient. Je vais devoir trouver une autre source de revenus. Pas de prime pour le vieux Enzo cette fois.

Il se releva de là où il était agenouillé auprès du cercueil et laissa Ann prendre sa place pour se recueillir.

\- Vends tes bagues, et arrête de fumer, gros lard, tu verras ce que feront tes revenus, lui dit Ann d'un ton neutre en s'agenouillant à son tour auprès du cercueil.

Elle passa une main sur la surface lisse de la boite, frappa le couvercle légèrement d'une phalange, avant d'esquisser un regard vers la nonne.

\- Enzo, tu sais comment ça se finit avec les sorcières, intervint Rodin, lui aussi présent.

\- Un pacte avec le démon qui vient réclamer son dû à la fin du service, yoi, compléta Marco, assis sur une pierre tombale un peu plus loin, les bras croisés.

\- Pareil pour les akuma no mi, approuva le grand black. Avoir son âme condamnée à errer en enfer pour l'éternité, y'a de quoi être mort de trouille jusqu'à la fin des temps... mais ça fait partie du charme de l'endroit. Après, on a les D. qui s'amusent encore et toujours à briser les règles et n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

\- C'est notre spécialité, pointa Ann en se relevant.

Marco se leva et alla l'enlacer par derrière, l'embrassant dans le cou, ses pouces accrochés à la boucle de la ceinture grâce au fait que le long manteau noir de sa compagne soit ouvert.

\- Mais arrêtez de dire des trucs pareils, kuso ! protesta Enzo. Si on se prend la tête à rester ici et à prier, c'est pour que son âme puisse reposer en paix, non ? Ne me dis pas que je me pèle de froid pour rien et que nos prières sont inutiles !

Enzo tenta de partir, mais Rodin le rattrapa, le bloquant sous un bras. On aurait dit un nain face à un géant. Aisément, Rodin arracha le cigare des mains d'Enzo et demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça te réconforterait de penser que tes prières sont utiles ? Tu t'es fait tellement de blé en l'exploitant, après tout. En fait, si elle se sent seule, il se pourrait bien qu'elle revienne, c'est ce qu'a fait Ann, après tout. Mais dans le cas de notre amie entre quatre planches, ça sera juste pour te hanter.

Ann jeta un regard noir au barman et Marco l'apaisa en l'embrassant sur une joue.

\- C'est odieux d'exploiter une pauvre nonne, tu sais, Enzo ? demanda Ann. Je me demande encore quelle église à accepter une allumeuse comme elle, d'ailleurs. Maaa, je présume que ça n'a plus d'importance, aujourd'hui...

Rodin se contenta de rejeter une bouffée de fumée au visage d'Enzo qui se dégagea en toussant, récupérant son cigare au passage, qu'il garda loin de lui comme si c'était empoisonné.

\- Me hanter ?! Mais qu'elle reste en enfer, dans ce cas !

C'est là que deux énormes bouquets de fleurs ambulants dépassèrent les deux hommes qui en restèrent perplexes. Les bouquets s'arrêtèrent près du cercueil, puis s'écartèrent, dévoilant Luka, l'air infiniment triste.

\- Et c'est quoi le troisième tout ridicule que tu as dans ta poche ? demanda Ann, qui avait le dos de Luka dans son champ de vision.

\- De la part de Smoker. Il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Il essaiera de passer dès que possible, mais il m'a demandé de déposer des fleurs pour lui, expliqua le journaliste.

Il regarda la tomba, malheureux.

\- Dire que je disais que je continuerais à te traquer... Jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça finirait ainsi.

Il garda de nouveau le silence, puis déposa les énormes gerbes de fleurs à un point et à un autre du cercueil, puis tira de sa poche arrière le bouquet envoyé par Smoker, le mettant au milieu. Luka haussa légèrement les bras.

\- Le Romarin... tu m'as dit que ça repoussait les démons... ça t'aidera peut-être là où tu es, je l'espère...

Il envoya un baiser au cercueil et s'éloigna.

\- Bébé, tu penses à ce que je pense, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- Je crois, murmura Ann.

Le sourire de la nonne laissait présager qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Une douce lumière dorée envahit le ciel.

Enzo se cacha immédiatement derrière Rodin qui fixait le ciel comme Marco et Ann.

\- Pourquoi ils viennent la chercher ?! Ann-chan ! C'est quoi ce cirque !?

\- Je suis pas dans leur tête. Prends mon manteau, chéri.

Marco récupéra le manteau d'Ann alors que la nonne refermait son livre de prière.

\- Ils viennent sûrement chercher ce qu'ils poursuivent depuis le début... dit-elle.

Luka s'immobilisa et se retourna, les yeux ronds vers la nonne.

\- Chotto matte... omae wa... !

Le livre de prière tomba au sol.

\- Honneur aux plus vieilles, annonça Ann alors que ses vêtements classiques fondaient pour prendre sa tenue de sorcière.

La nonne eut un sourire et sauta, passant aisément un Sigil de l'Umbra qu'elle forma dans le ciel, tendant une main vers les Affinities qui descendaient des cieux vers le cercueil.

\- Faut croire que même sans Jubileus, les anges continueront leur existence, yoi, commenta Marco.

\- Il doit exister encore d'autres Sages Lumen de part le monde, attendant simplement leur heure, pointa Rodin. Balder était certes l'un des plus puissants, mais il n'était pas le dernier... comme pour les sorcières, nous avons la preuve ici même. Depuis qu'on a trouvé Cereza dans sa tombe, les temps ont changé.

La nonne redescendit au sol avec les anges qui s'étaient pris une sacrée raclée. Elle regarda ses fringues en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule avec ça...

Elle fit sauter la tenue blanche pour le rouge sensuel et envoûtant de sa tenue de sorcière.

\- Je le confirme, Jeanne-san, le rouge te va mieux au teint, sourit Ann avant de passer enfin dans le Purgatoire.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je me déguise, continua de rouspéter Jeanne.

D'un geste du doigt, elle releva aisément ses lunettes rouges sur son front, brandissant de l'autre main un flingue.

Ann pinça le bord de son chapeau, le faisant virer à l'orange, un de ses propres flingues tournoyant autour des doigts de son autre main.

En moins de deux, elles se mirent au travail, flinguant les anges qui voulaient réclamer la dépouille de Bayonetta.

Dans la réalité humaine, Enzo était mort de trouille, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la taille de Rodin qui le regardait avec une légère expression de dégoût sur le visage, avant d'observer les alentours d'un air indéchiffrable. Il se tourna vers le cercueil et appela :

\- Tu as entendu ? C'est à toi de jouer, ou il ne restera plus rien.

Luka se tourna vers le cercueil en sursaut.

Jeanne flingua deux derniers anges pour se retourner vers le cercueil.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es _encore_ endormie là-dedans ! Faut que tu montres l'exemple à notre imouto !

Enzo s'enquit, toujours dans sa panique, si on se foutait pas de sa gueule.

Ce fut Marco qui lui répondit, une poker face à toute épreuve sur le visage.

\- Pas la moindre idée, on a été invité à un enterrement _festif_ , après tout, yoi.

\- _Festif_ , avec cette femme, ça veut dire rempli d'anges ! ricana Ann en flinguant un groupe d'anges avec un coup de pied circulaire.

Le soleil commença à se couvrir, plongeant l'endroit dans une lumière grise et sombre. Quatre anges tentèrent de s'emparer du cercueil... qui explosa, et eux avec. Un morceau du couvercle retomba sur Rodin, se brisant en deux sur son crâne, sans qu'il s'en occupe, alors que le souffle balaya Enzo au loin, le laissant sur le dos, haletant... avec un fragment du cercueil qui manqua de le castrer.

Le soleil revint, alors qu'une forme noire filait en tourbillonnant vers une tombe où elle se posa. Bayonetta prit la pose, les bras grand ouverts.

\- Good morning everyone !

Et vinrent enfin les plaintes.

\- C'est quoi cette idée de m'enterrer dans ce cercueil immonde ?

Elle s'épousseta.

\- La prochaine fois, faites au moins des trous pour l'air. Et moins de vers, ça serait bien aussi !

\- Epargne-nous ton petit discours, soupira Jeanne. On a du boulot qui nous attend.

\- Je devrais protester pour avoir été entraînée dans ce coup monté, en sachant qu'on m'a dit à la base que c'était pour un Enterrement de Vie de Jeune Fille, soupira Ann

Bayonetta arrangea ses lunettes avec un petit sourire, alors que Jeanne se mettait une sucette en bouche.

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas, Ann-chan, taquina Bayonetta. C'est _le tien_!

Ann resta perchée sur son muret à cligner des yeux, totalement perplexe. Marco eut une petite toux qui cacha son rire et son embarras.

\- BAYONETTA ! rugit la pirate, rouge comme une tomate.

Quand il ne resterait plus aucun ange, elle tuerait les deux autres sorcières.

Le combat reprit, tout en grâce et élégance. Enzo ne savait plus où se mettre, sentant les balles le frôler et finit par sauter dans les bras de Rodin, en mode princesse.

De son côté, Luka était en plein extase, imaginant parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Les beaux mouvements enchanteurs de Bayonetta. Sa grâce inaltérable. Son parfum de romarin qui embaumait l'air.

\- **Mon parfum contient du romarin. Dans le langage des fleurs, il est associé à la mémoire. Donc, il me va très bien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?** commenta Bayonetta en se glissant une fleur de romarin derrière l'oreille, la coinçant avec une branche de ses lunettes.

Marco secoua la tête et recommença à se laisser aller contre son arbre. Luka vint le voir en secouant légèrement la tête pour se retirer des pétales de romarin des cheveux et lui parla à voix basse :

\- Je préférais vous mettre au courant, avant de parler à Ann-san.

Marco le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Le Second de la Révolution, un dénommé Sabo, est venu me voir, hier. Il disait avoir été présent à la Isla del Sol le jour de la résurrection, et il voulait que je le mette en contact avec Ann-san. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'entre quatre planches de sapin et six pieds sous terre, mais il a insisté.

Marco fronça les sourcils et regarda sa compagne.

\- Tout s'explique, yoi. Je la trouvais bizarre en la retrouvant là-bas. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. S'il s'obstine, dis-lui que je vais finir par le tuer _définitivement_ s'il tient absolument à fouiner trop loin. Le passé commun qu'il a avec Ann n'y changera rien.

Marco soupira et se frottant le crâne.

Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre sujet d'inquiétude en ce moment, voilà que la Révolution s'y mettait.

* * *

Un autre sujet d'inquiétude était Smoker.

Et il avait raison de s'en faire. Enfin, en partie.

L'homme ne cria pas à toute la Marine qu'Ann était toujours vivante. Ni ne parla des sorcières.

Seulement à Garp.

Et même pas de vive voix.

Il lui fit parvenir une grande enveloppe marron contenant une photo représentant des ruines, un miroir, un dial, et des instructions. Les instructions disaient que tout le contenu de l'enveloppe était authentique, d et à consulter dans un lieu isolé. Et que si Garp ne voyait rien d'intéressant sur la photo, il devait user d'un miroir pour arranger ça.

Chose qu'il fit et qui lui valut presque un arrêt cardiaque. Il s'était demandé le pourquoi de l'étrange découpage de la photo, mais aussi, pourquoi des ruines, et la réponse était là. Dans le miroir, Ann était apparut dans le cliché.

Il avait ensuite activé le dial et les larmes étaient montées à ses yeux.

C'était la voix de sa petite-fille. Ann parlait, de façon bien vivante, racontant comment elle avait réussi à survivre à Marine Ford. Disant que Luffy n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Ann, puisqu'il devait être au courant. Il en apprit aussi un peu plus sur la vie sentimentale de la demoiselle (brusquement, il regrettait largement moins la droite qu'il avait envoyé à Marco, à Marine Ford).

Mais le plus important était qu'Ann était vivante.

Vivante et donc capable de profiter enfin de sa vie. Et de l'apprécier.

* * *

 **Hiérarchie de Laguna :**

 **Jubileus** : Appeler aussi le Créateur, est la créature divine que les Cardinaux et Balder cherchent à faire revivre. Elle a été emprisonnée à la suite du premier Armagedon qui sépara le monde dans la Trinité des Réalité : Lumière, Ombre et Chaos. D'après le mythe, son nom réel est fait d'une suite de syllabe imprononçable, puisque les humains n'étaient pas capable de la comprendre dans toute sa gloire et sa beauté, chose aisée à comprendre, puisqu'elle est la manifestation physique de la Volonté Divine Pure. C'est en tenta de la déchiffrer et de la décrire dans la langue humaine que le nom Jubileus est venue, dérivée Jubilé. Ils tentèrent donc de tourner la Volonté Divine en une signification de joie et festivité en prononçant plusieurs fois ce nom.

Il faut savoir qu'après le premier cataclysme, alors qu'elle se tenait au sommet de la création, Jubileus a été forcée de se contenter de dominer le Paradiso, la Lumière, et plongée dans un profond sommeil, d'où une certaine inégalité entre les forces Lumière/Ténèbres de cet univers, puisque son homologue Queen Sheeba, n'a pas subit le même sort et continue de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin en Enfer.

Le fait est que c'est à cet instant que la bataille éternel Lumière /Ténèbres a commencé. Réveiller Jubileus aurait permis de reformer la Trinité des Réalités en une seule, offrant l'intervention divine tant attendue.

Pour ceux qui ont cru que Jubileus était un homme, il faut savoir que son sexe réel était inconnu avant qu'elle ne débarque. On peut aussi supposer qu'elle est comme Dieu, que l'on suppose être un homme, sans savoir.

 **Pour information, je ferais pour chapitre suivant une énorme note de début pour récapituler les démons et les armes accessibles à ce stade du jeu par les sorcières.**


	18. Omake 1 : Tu es une sorcière

**Salut à tous !**

 **Avant de faire un intermède avec trois omakes, je confirme donc que ces chapitres offriront un récapitulatif de tous** **les démons et armes disponibles dans le premier Opus du jeu, plus un petit résumer du monde.**

 **Quant aux Omakes, ils seront présentés dans un ordre chronologique.**

 **1\. La rencontre entre Ann, Luffy et Bayonetta**

 **2\. Le moment exact où Ann devient une sorcière**

 **3\. Comment Luffy apprend que sa sœur a survécu.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience.**

* * *

Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

Sa jambe cassée en était la cause.

Elle avait refusé de le dire à Dadan, et Luffy l'avait prise en traître durant une de ses crises de narcolepsie pour la conduire jusqu'à Goa, afin qu'on la soigne un minimum. Un minimum, c'était tout de même un euphémisme. La gamine de douze ans avait un gros plâtre à la jambe droite.

Son frère l'avait senti passé, cette fois-là.

Cela faisait qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée. Sans compter le fait que Luffy était parti chasser, qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Et que les bruits dans les buissons n'étaient pas rassurant.

Appuyant son dos contre l'arbre derrière elle, Ann déglutit, raffermissant sa prise sur son arme.

Quand la chose jaillit des buissons, elle poussa un cri strident malgré elle.

Elle reconnaissait ces créatures étranges avec des ailes et des auréoles, blanches et or. Quelque chose en elle associait le mot Ange à ces choses. Loin des anges des histoires, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle appelait ces monstres. Et Luffy la rejoignait sur cette idée.

Malheureusement pour elle, raison de son cri, c'est qu'elle savait ce qu'il en était avec ces créatures : ils pouvaient la toucher, mais pas elle. En plus de ça, ils étaient dix.

Génial.

L'un des anges leva un bâton de prêtre pour la frapper avec...

\- PAS TOUCHE A MA SOEUR !

Luffy s'interposa entre l'ange et Ann, les bras écartés, ignorant sa sœur qui essayait de le forcer à se mettre à l'abri.

L'ange recula avec perplexité, baissant légèrement son arme.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On a une mission**_ **!** reprocha l'un de ses collègues.

\- _**Le Sage a parlé...**_ se justifia leur premier agresseur.

\- _**Ne l'écoute pas !**_

 **-** _ **Mais c'est un Sage de Lumen**_ **!**

 **-** _ **Il a été corrompu, il mérite la mort ! Lui et la sorcière !**_

Ann restait perplexe devant le dialogue. Elle reconnaissait une langue étrangère, mais elle parvenait à la comprendre, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel. Ensuite, les termes sorcières et Sage de Lumen lui semblaient familier, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. L'étrange froncement de sourcil de Luffy disait que c'était pareil pour lui aussi.

Ses mains tremblant légèrement, Ann raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire de mal à Luffy. Plutôt elle que lui.

Semblant prendre une décision, les anges revinrent vers eux, avec la lenteur d'un prédateur qui a coincé sa proie dans une impasse. Une arme fut de nouveau levée...

C'était la fin...

BAM !

Sortant de ciel, un pied immense écrabouilla proprement l'ange.

Un mot entra dans le cerveau des deux D, au sujet de ce pied.

Akuma.

Démon.

\- Maaa, les garçons, qui vous a dit de vous en prendre à deux pauvres enfants... minauda une femme quand le pied disparut.

Les anges s'écartèrent pour regarder derrière eux. On y trouvait une femme, en combinaison moulante noire, avec des lunettes et des flingues. Quatre flingues. Deux accrochés à ses talons, deux en main. Elle leva une de ses mains pour se mettre une sucette en bouche.

\- Et si vous veniez plutôt jouer avec moi ?

Elle brandit deux flingues, souriant de façon aguicheuse.

\- Let's dance, boys !

Et en tournoyant sur elle-même, elle attaqua les anges.

Les deux enfants ne parvinrent pas à détacher leur regard d'elle. Elle était à la fois agile, efficace, mortelle et surtout, élégante. Elle se mouvait plus comme si elle était sur une piste de danse, humant un morceau pour elle-même, que sur un champ de bataille. Tournant et tournoyant, prenant des poses charmeuses et pleines de classe, faisant apparaître des instruments de torture dignes d'une inquisition, ou même des pieds voire poings d'une étrange créature à la peau bleutée, presque mauve.

Quand tout fut dégagé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la femme se tourna vers les enfants, arrangeant ses lunettes avec le canon d'une de ses armes, les plumes d'anges continuant de tomber comme une étrange neige autour d'elle. Un étrange signe apparut entre elle et les enfants, et elle le traversa de sa démarche chaloupée, les flingues qu'elle avait en main l'instant d'avant, étaient à présent hors de vue.

\- Salut les enfants !

Ann resta méfiante, là où Luffy avait sa mâchoire à terre.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici et comment vous avez réussi à avoir ces choses ? siffla la jeune fille.

\- En voilà une de bien mauvaise humeur... sourit l'étrangère.

\- Su-sugoiiii ! s'exclama Luffy. Vous êtes trop forte !

\- Merci, gamin.

Elle regarda d'un air pensif Ann et Luffy, les rendant étrangement nerveux, avant qu'elle ne penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose.

\- Je te fais confiance, Madama Butterfly, souffla-t-elle, avant de reprendre plus haut. Bayonetta. Je me nomme Bayonetta. Et toi, tu dois être la dernière Portgas.

Ann se raidit immédiatement quand la femme annonça son nom de famille. Savait-elle pour Roger ? Était-elle là pour ça ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom, bonhomme ? demanda Bayonetta à Luffy.

\- Ne réponds pas, coupa Ann avant que son frère n'ouvre la bouche. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, _Bayonetta_?

Son arme tremblait entre ses mains, tant elle la serrait.

\- Je te cherchais, même si je m'attendais pas à trouver un garçon avec le potentiel d'être un Sage, dans les environs... garçon qui en plus de ça, se fait agresser par des anges.

Luffy se raidit et se mit en garde. Cette femme cherchait Ann... elle savait peut-être son secret.

\- Vous êtes des gosses bien méfiants, dîtes-moi, sourit la femme, en se mettant accroupi à leur niveau. Après, si les anges vous agressent ainsi, vous avez sans doute tout à fait raison d'être méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Ann ? demanda Luffy. Je vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

Bayonetta le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon attention. Avec elle, nous sommes désormais _deux_ survivantes. Le clan a une petite chance de renaître, je vais pas m'amuser à tout faire foirer.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? s'enquit Ann.

Pour toute réponse, Bayonetta détacha de son costume un objet circulaire en or et la présenta à la demoiselle.

\- Je pense que ta mère t'a laissé quelque chose de semblable derrière elle, non ?

Ann porta une main à sa poitrine, sentant la lourde montre au-dessous de son tee-shirt. C'est vrai que les deux montres étaient semblables.

\- Tu es une sorcière, même si, d'après Madama Butterfly, tes pouvoirs ont été scellés. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, j'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et Luffy parla :

\- On adore les histoires, on vous écoute.

* * *

 **Récapitulatif de l'univers de** _ **Bayonetta**_ **.**

 **L'Univers du jeu est composé de ce qu'on appel** **le** **la Trinité des Réalités, avec le monde des Humains en son centre. D'un côté, nous avons le Paradis ou Paradiso, terre des anges, du dieu et domaine d'origine des pouvoirs des Sages Lumen. De l'autre, nous avons l'Enfer ou Inferno, qui à l'inverse, est le royaume des démons et la source du pouvoir des sorcières. Entre ces différentes couches, on trouve le Purgatoire ou Purgatorio, une sorte de réalité alternative du monde des Humains. La règle dit que Sages, Sorcières, Anges et Démons l'arpentent et se battent à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas déranger les simples humains. Malheureusement, si les humains ne peuvent voir ni entendre ce qu'il s'y passe, et encore moins touch** **er** **ce** **qui** **se cache dans cette poche de la réalité, ceux à l'intérieur peuvent interagir avec l'autre côté.**

 **Les Clans des Sages de Lumen et des Sorcières de l'Umbra avaient pour objectif de surveiller l'Histoire du monde, chacun de son côté de la Trinité des Réalités, grâce à une paire de gemme** **s** **appelé** **es** **les Yeux du Monde. Chacun possédait un Œil. Œil Gauche pour les sorcières, Œil Droit pour les Sages, entre les mains d'un Gardien. La légende veut qu'en réunissant les deux yeux, on p** **uisse** **contrôler la Trinité dans sa totalité, et mener l'univers à une renaissance.**

 **Les deux clans vivaient une entente cordial** **e** **jusqu'à ce qu'une Sorcière et un Sage tombent amoureux, brisant la règle élémentaire des clans. Les deux fauteurs furent punis par leur clan respectif. L'enfant qui naquit de cette union, une fille du nom de Cereza, fut gard** **ée** **dans le clan des Sorcières, à l'écart des autres, jugée comme Impur** **e** **. Ce fut le début de la déchéance des deux clans. Les tentions s'installèrent et s'envenimèrent, débouchant sur ce que l'on connaîtra comme les Chasses aux Sorcières, qui anéanti** **rent** **dans sa quasi totalité le clan de l'Umbra. Le but réel, derrière cette action, était pour les Sages Lumen de récupérer l'Œil Gauche, afin de réveiller leur déesse Jubileus le Créateur, qui avait été scellée au début des temps. Malheureusement pour eux, Jeanne, que l'on suppose être la Jeanne d'Arc connu** **e** **par l'Histoire, héritière du clan de l'Umbra et fille de l'Ancienne, intervint à temps pour empêcher la capture de Cereza, la Gardienne de l'Œil Gauche. Elle la scella et la cacha, afin de la préserver. C'est cinq cents ans environ après cet incident que le journaliste Antonio Redgrave (accompagné de son fils Luka, âgé de moins de dix ans), cherchant à éclaircir l'histoire des sorcières et des sages, découvrit un cercueil au fond d'un lac, contenant une jeune femme, qu'il libéra. Juste en suivant, il fut attaqué, puis tué par des anges, à l'instant où la mystérieuse femme s'envolait du lac pour disparaître, passant dans le Purgatorio pour attaquer les anges, même si trop tard pour sauver le journaliste. Cette scène resta grav** **ée** **dans l'esprit du jeune Luka qui fut persuadé que cette femme était responsable de la mort de son père.**

 **Vingt** **ans** **après, cette femme est toujours amnésique et court après son passé. Elle sait être une sorcière de l'Umbra, qui est son contrat et qu'elle porte une pierre s'appelant l'Œil Gauche, mais pas beaucoup plus. Elle se fait appeler Bayonetta.**

 **Nous avons donc suivi ses aventures avec Ann.**


	19. Omake 2 : Le Contrat

**Salut ! Alors comme annoncé, voici un autre Omake pour vous. Cette fois, il s'agit du moment où Ann a passé son contrat avec Madama Khepri. Pour ce qui est des explications de fin de chapitre, elles porteront sur les démons, avec un récapitulatif de tou** **s** **les démons qui ont été invoqué** **s** **jusqu'à présent + un rappel sur les Madama.**

 **Avant de poursuivre, je veux juste poser une question, surtout destiné** **e** **aux lecteurs de A Path For The Sea New King voir** **e** **Golden Prince : qui ici veut voir le retour de la** _ **Red Line**_ **? J'aimerai avoir la réponse avant que je commence le 2nd jeu. Certes, cela n'influencera que la fin, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir si je veux m'avancer.  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Omake 2 : Le Contrat**

Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

Se dire que sa première invocation magique de démon se ferait dans un _bar_ , aussi _démoniaque_ qu'en soit le proprio... il n'y avait rien de rassurant dans cela.

Surtout que c'était lui qui avait réuni le matériel, puis tracé le cercle d'invocation et inscrit les runes en Enichian démoniaque afin de procéder au rituel.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous encore, Ann-chan ? s'enquit Bayonetta.

Ann se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire de se mettre son 'chan' là où elle le pensait, et ouvrit la Witch Watch qui lui appartenait désormais et qui pendait à son cou. Autour du cadran, il y avait douze alvéoles, juste au-dessus des chiffres. Sept d'entre elles étaient remplies d'une petite bille nacrée qui était faite de magie.

Ces sept alvéoles représentaient les heures qui lui restaient à vivre, si elle ne parvenait pas à faire ce contrat. Une fois le contrat avec un démon fait, sa blessure disparaîtrait sous l'afflux magique et elle serait vraiment une sorcière. En attendant, elle n'était qu'un mort-vivant courant contre le temps.

\- Plus que sept heures, annonça Ann en essuyant un léger filet de sang de sa bouche qui coula quand elle parla.

\- C'est largement assez, commenta négligemment Bayonetta. Mets-toi au travail. Réussis, ou meurs.

Cette sorcière était très forte pour encourager les gens, mais _vraiment..._ Elle se contenta de pointer du pouce le cercle pour le rituel, avant de s'asseoir au bar et demander au patron, un démon du nom de Rodin, de lui servir un verre. Elle laisserait Ann deviner seule. Comme une _grande fille_.

Ann s'avança donc, et respira profondément, toussant un peu, essayant de ne pas cracher plus du sang qui restait dans sa gorge. Elle pénétra dans le cercle décoré d'Enochian, essuyant encore une fois ses lèvres ensanglantées. En laissant retomber sa main, un peu de sang gicla sur le cercle d'incantation, le faisant réagir. La magie dans le sang de la pirate fit s'illuminer de mauve les caractères Enochian.

Calmement, Ann observa la situation. Paniquer ne servirait à rien. Elle avait assez mal partout, perdre le contrôle de soi ne l'aiderait pas à arranger sa situation. Une fois qu'elle parvint à atteindre le centre (elle savait peu en magie, mais elle se doutait qu'elle devait se mettre au centre), Ann s'arrêta.

…

Bon c'était bien beau, mais elle devait faire quoi là, maintenant ?

Parce qu'elle savait faire de la magie, autant qu'elle pouvait nager. Elle tenta de cracher du sang sur les écritures, mais ça ne changea rien.

Donc, changement de technique.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, tentant d'ignorer le tic-tic stressant qu'elle avait dans le crâne et qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait malheureusement plus toute sa vie devant elle pour réfléchir à quoi faire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera ? demanda Rodin en préparant un cocktail à Bayonetta.

\- Oui, fit la sorcière, pas du tout inquiète.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'Ann voudrait pouvoir tout faire flamber.

Elle avait fait ça des milliers de fois. De façon si mécanique qu'elle en avait oublié comment ça se passait...

Là où son akuma no mi aurait réagi pour faire naître les flammes, sa magie opéra. Les caractères sous ses pieds virèrent à l'argent. Changement de lumière qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Bingo !

Sa magie fonctionnait _grosso modo_ comme son akuma no mi !

Elle referma les yeux, tendant les bras en croix, comme elle l'aurait fait pour enflammer toute la zone du cercle du rituel. Brièvement, des flammes dorées apparurent, avant que les caractères ne virent à l'argent. Ann ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle abreuva de toute sa puissance le cercle. La puissance dégagée agita ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sur le comptoir et derrière le bar, les verres et les bouteilles commencèrent à se fendre.

Finalement, un disque d'un rouge lumineux, et pourtant très nébuleux, s'ouvrit dans le sol, entre Ann et le comptoir, juste en dehors de la limites des caractères runiques. Une créature inidentifiable mais très décharnée en sortie.

Rodin n'eut aucune réaction, comme Bayonetta, outre un petit sourire... jusqu'à ce qu'une main immense, à la peau verte, jaillisse de derrière le démon. Et l'attrape. Pour l'écraser.

La carcasse de l'étrange créature fut envoyée paître, avant qu'une autre main, identique à la première, jaillisse du cercle. Les deux mains en saisirent chacune un bord et les écartèrent, l'élargissant.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas surpris ? demanda Rodin quand la démone eut fini de hisser son buste hors du trou.

Ann rouvrit les yeux pour fixer les orbes rougeoyantes par lesquels la démone la fixait.

Une femme immense à la peau verte, vêtue d'une sorte de robe/armure noire, verte et or dans un style très égyptien.

Le scarabée était le motif de la créature, c'est clair.

Sa présence était si surprenante que même Bayonetta cessa de jouer avec sa sucette. Surtout quand elle parla :

\- J **e m'interrogeais sur qui avait eu l'idée dingue de faire un tel raffut par chez nous, au point d'en alert** **er** **la Queen Sheba... J'aurais dû me douter que seule une Portgas pouvait en être la cause.**

Ann ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder la démone d'un air farouche. Ce qui la fit d'ailleurs sourire quand elle recommença à parler :

\- **Si j'en crois le style d'invocation, tu souhaites faire un pacte. Tu es au courant que tu es destiné** **e** **à Davy Jones, et n'a donc, pas grand-chose à offrir...**

Ann savait très bien ce que ce contrat réclamait. Elle n'était plus maître de son âme, malheureusement, mais il y avait encore une faille d'accessible pour la marchander. Elle y était prête. Tout pour revoir ceux qu'elle aimait et les protéger. Tout pour réparer ses erreurs.

\- Si nous avons cette discussion ici, et non pas en bas, chez Davy Jones, justement, c'est qu'il est encore temps pour choisir de vous échanger mon âme pour un contrat, pointa Ann.

Le mince sourire sur les lèvres de la démone s'agrandit légèrement.

\- **C'est un argument que je te cède. Je sais que ta vie se résume maintenant à une question d'heures, si nous ne faisons pas ce contrat. Après ça, tu finiras chez ce cher Jones, comme tous les noryokusha. Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu désires tant survivre et avoir ma puissance, fille des océans ? Je croyais que tu regrettais d'être venue au monde.**

Ann porta une main à sa poitrine sanglante, même si la plaie était refermée et quasiment cicatrisée.

\- J'ai trouvé des raisons d'aimer ma vie. Ces raisons sont si importantes que je dois les protéger. C'est mon unique motivation pour passer ce pacte.

La démone sembla peser le pour et le contre.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Ann nota quelque chose. La démone avait cessé de la regarder elle. Elle avait adressé un regard amusé à Rodin et Bayonetta, avant de regarder un point précis... l'ombre d'Ann. Son ombre qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier.

 **\- Très bien**.

Ann sursauta de surprise quand la démone recommença à parler.

\- **J'accepterai de passer un contrat avec toi si tu arrives à m'appeler par mon nom, avec tes connaissances actuelles. C'est tout... pour le moment.**

Ann leva les sourcils.

Juste ça ? C'est que le nom devait être difficile à trouver.

Ann penchant la tête sur le côté, essayant de réfléchir, quand quelque chose en elle fit remonter dans son esprit un nom. Étrangement, il sonnait bien dans son esprit, alors, elle passa le contrat en Enochian démoniaque, le parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait laissé son frère seul à Dawn :

- **Moi, Portgas D. Ann, je t'offre mon âme pour conclure le contrat entre nous, Madama Khepri, Protectrice et Régente du Temps et du Soleil. Prends mon âme et fais-moi don de ta puissance.**

 **\- J'accepte le contrat**.

Madama Khepri était satisfaite, c'était plus qu'évident. Elle tendit une main immense à Ann qui la lui serra en lui prenant un doigt. Ce simple contact fit cabrer la pirate de douleur. Elle en ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant par réflexe pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Une énergie aux couleurs de la démone remonta le long du bras de la demoiselle pour l'entourer de la tête au pied. Elle se retrouva soulevée dans les airs alors que la démone la lâchait finalement. A deux petites dizaines de centimètres du parquet ciré du bar, Ann s'immobilisa. L'énergie démoniaque qui l'entourait pénétra dans sa poitrine, avant de disparaître totalement. L'ombre tout à fait normal de la pirate se changea en conséquent, représentant désormais Madama Khepri et sa silhouette insectoïde.

\- **Notre contrat se promet des plus intéressants, jeune D. Fais honneur à tes ancêtres, petite sorcière.**

La démone regagna ses pénates et le portail vers les enfers se referma. La magie du cercle de rituel s'évanouit et les caractères s'effacèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ann ouvrit les yeux.

Deux yeux pulsant de magie démoniaque, aux prunelles rougeoyantes.

Elle les referma.

Le dernier caractère fut effacé et elle retomba sur le sol, essoufflée, à genoux, en sueur. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, dévoilant cette fois ses yeux normaux, si particulier avec leur teinte onyx et argent.

Le tic-tic dans sa tête s'était tût.

Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa montre lui montra que les alcôves décomptant le temps qui lui restait à vivre avait disparu.

Elle referma les yeux, épuisée.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avec des larmes.

Elle allait continuer à vivre, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Envers et contre tout.

* * *

 **Après avoir présenté les anges dans la première partie de la fic, je vais présenter les démons, qui seront plus présent** **s** **avec le 2** **nd** **jeu. Je ne** **ferai** **aucun spoiler, je présenterai juste les démons rencontr** **és** **(et oui, je sais que de parler de Madam** **a** **Khepri et de Rosa était déjà du spoil).**

 **Donc, les démons infernaux ou comme on les appelle, les Infernals, sont les habitants de l'Infernio (no shit). Après avoir passé un contrat avec eux, les sorcières reçoivent puissance et pouvoir (plus les démons sont puissants, plus les sorcières le sont). En échange, elles doivent sacrifier beaucoup d'anges. Sinon, elles finissent en Enfer, comme jou** **et** **pour les démons qu'elles contrôlaient à l'origine.**

 **Queen Sheba : la Reine des Enfers,** **contrôlant l'obscurité du monde, plutôt non** **. Elle est classifiée comme un démon, mais on** **n'** **en sait pas plus. Il est a note** **r)** **que Jeanne, Bayonetta et Ann sont les seules sorcières pouvant prétendre avoir réussi à l'invoquer sans y laisser leur peau, en combinant leurs pouvoirs.**

 **Madama Butterfly : Maîtresse des Atrocités, dont la beauté de son apparence de femme machaon et sa brutalité sont réputé** **es** **en enfer. Elle offre pouvoir et sagesse à qui lui donnera son âme. Bayonetta a un contrat avec elle.**

 **Madama Styx : Décideuse des Fins. C'est la régente de la rivière Styx qui guide les âmes des pêcheurs vers les enfers, grâce à son apparence de papillon de nuit. Elle offre un énorme pouvoir et de bons conseils. Jeanne a un contrat avec elle.**

 **Madama Khepri : Protectrice du Temps, Cette femme scarabée contrôle le Temps et le Soleil, tout en analysant les destins des mortels grâce à la façon dont leur ombre se détache sur la lumière qui provient du royaume des morts. Quiconque lui donnera son âme aura droit en échange à un savoir infini sur le Temps et les techniques secrètes pour le contrôler. Ann a un contrat avec elle.**

 **Gomorrah : Dévoreur du Divin. Une créature monstrueuse originaire du bois démoniaque, la Forêt Johnson. Prenant la forme d'un dragon, il est incroyablement féroce, identifie tout ce qui bouge comme du gibier et fini** **t** **toujours par dévorer sa proie. Territorial, on le trouve généralement seul.**

 **Malphas : Un oiseau de noir de jais, assez énigmatique, enveloppé dans les mystères du ciel. Toujours curieux, Malphas a lui-même dévoré la connaissance et les mystères du Monde (c'est lui qui a causé le Siècle Perdu ? lol).**

 **Cependant, cette même curiosité a conduit cet oiseau à adopter une attitude plutôt brutale, du genre déchirer ceux qu'il rencontre, en lambeaux avec son bec pointu et** **ses** **serres de rasoir.**

 **Hekatoncheir : le Briseur de la Terre. C'est un géant doté de six bras redoutables capables de pulvériser** **des** **montagnes. Ceux qui sont assez malheureux pour tomber sous les pieds du démon sont soumis à de longues journées de violents tremblements de terre. Il compense dans la brutalité ce qu'il n'a pas en connaissance, on dit cependant que même le plus puissant des prestidigitateurs tient compte du danger cette bête représente.**

 **Scolopendra : Éradicateur du Paradis. Un vil mille-pattes originaire de Frejentonta, un fleuve de sang bouillonnant dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer. Les rumeurs parlant de lui disent que son corps dépasse dix kilomètres de longueur. Il se déplace avec une vivacité inattendu** **e** **pour une créature de sa taille, et son habileté lui permet de s'enrouler autour de sa proie et se contracter en un clin d'œil.**

 **Phantasmaraneae: Tornade de Flamme. Phantasmaraneae nidifie sur une mer de magma, dans les coins les plus reculés des profondeurs de l'Enfer. Rarement vu sur la face de la Terre, même en enfer, voir ce démon en enfer est un événement rare, d'où son nom, qui signifie araignée fantôme. Tout en ayant l'apparence effrayante d'une araignée, c'est une bête curieuse, et doit-on avoir la chance de la rencontrer, on doit la traiter avec soin et respect, dans l'espoir de recevoir des trésors et des secrets rares, en retour.**


	20. Omake 3 : Oui, Ann est vivante

**Salut à tous ! Alors, d'abord, très bonnes fêtes à tous ! Je vous souhaite tou** **s** **mes vœux de bonheur et de succès pour 2016.**

 **Ensuite, vous saurez que pour ce chapitre, le Omake est court, et les explications longues, parce que, des armes, y'en a beaucoup, et leur histoire et inspirations sont très intéressantes. Je tiens donc a vous prévenir, vous, joueurs, de possibles spoil si vous n'avez pas encore tout débloqu** **é** **(je ne parle pas de méthode triche pour obtenir les armes, débrouillez-vous).**

 **Ensuite, je veux revenir sur ce que j'avais proposé : le bar de Rodin servant de ring à la dispute à venir entre Ann et Sabo. Il m** **'est** **venu finalement l'idée de faire ça en un processus plus long, durant tout le 2** **nd** **jeu. Dans le premier, nous avions Smoker en invité, ici, je ferais de Sabo le gars qui collera Luka et parfois les sorcières.**

 **Donc, Rodin ne servira par d'arbitre dans le combat.**

 **Enfin, je vous redemande encore une fois votre opinion pour la** _ **Red Line**_ **, en sachant que pour ceux qui ont joué et fini** _ **Bayonetta**_ _ **2,**_ **la réponse influencera le futur de Loki (hint/spoil).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **N'abusez pas des bonnes choses et profitez des fêtes.**

* * *

 **Omake 3 : Oui, Ann est vivante**

Rayleigh et Jimbe l'avaient noté.

Luffy s'était remis un peu trop vite de la mort d'Ann.

A son réveil, il avait été dévasté, avant que Jimbe ne parvienne à le calmer.

Puis, Luffy avait commencé à arborer un air pensif et inquiet, comme quelqu'un dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Cela ne concordait pas avec son caractère et son comportement précédents.

Rayleigh, lui, était allé au fond des choses, dès qu'ils furent tous les trois seuls, sur Ruskaïna, puisque seul Jimbe avait remarqué cela :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Luffy les avait regardé, avec un air angoissé, les surprenant.

\- J'attends... enfin, _j'espère_... que Bayonetta réussisse.

Rayleigh avait eut un air perplexe, alors que Jimbe fronçait les sourcils, reconnaissant le nom.

\- Bayonetta ? répéta-t-il. C'est une connaissance de Marco-kun, je crois. Et tu la connais ?

\- Oui... elle nous a sauvés quand on était gosse, Ann et moi. On savait vraiment rien sur les anges et comment s'en préserver, alors, elle nous a fait un rapide topo.

Rayleigh posa une main sur le front de Luffy.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre...

\- Je vais très bien, merci, assura Luffy en chassant la main de son front.

\- Alors explique-toi, demanda Jimbe.

\- Hmmm...

Luffy eut une moue pensive, avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Majo Gari ! Vous en avez entendu parler ?! C'était il y a bien cinq cent ans !

Jimbe secoua la tête.

\- J'ai cru entendre deux trois brides à ce sujet, commenta Rayleigh. Puis-je savoir où est le rapport entre ce dont tu parles et un incident qui date de bien avant ta naissance, jeune homme ?

-Peut-être parce que je suis l'une des dernières sorcières existantes, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond, le sabre au clair pour Rayleigh, pour faire face à une femme sur la plage, en tenue moulante de cuir noir, savourant une sucette.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? siffla Rayleigh.

L'île ne semblait pas aussi en sécurité qu'il l'avait espéré.

Luffy le poussa doucement pour qu'il le laisse passer et s'avança vers la femme.

\- C'est généreux de te présenter hors du Purgatoire, pour une fois, commenta Luffy.

\- J'ai pitié de tes compagnons, Luffy-chan. Tu as poussé dis donc... tu avais quel âge quand toi et ta sœur avaient failli finir stupidement embrochés au bout du bâton d'un groupe d'Affinities ?

\- Neuf et douze ans.

\- Oooooh, tu as tellement grandi... mais tu restes toujours aussi adorable...

Et la femme lui pinça la joue avec moquerie et affection.

Luffy la laissa faire d'un air blasé.

\- Qui est cette femme, Luffy-kun ? demanda Jimbe.

\- Bayonetta, justement, fit le jeune pirate.

\- Salut les jeunots ! salua Bayonetta avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Jimbe ne put s'empêcher de rougir, alors que Rayleigh levait haut les sourcils. Jeunot ? Il devait avoir l'âge de son père !

\- Faut pas se laisser avoir. Elle est plus vieille qu'il n'y paraît, avertit Luffy. Alors ?

Bayonetta le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Alors quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu peux être ici, à moins qu'il y ait un nid d'anges dans les environs.

\- Si les anges faisaient des nids, ma vie serait bien plus facile, et je n'aurais pas eu à rejoindre une église pour en trouver souvent.

Rayleigh se demanda pendant un instant quelle église accepterait cette femme aguicheuse dans ses rangs... Il ne chercha pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, son esprit s'arrêtant sur une des rares choses qu'il pouvait comprendre.

\- Je suis à bout de nerf, j'en ai marre d'attendre, alors, abrège, s'agaça Luffy. Sinon, je te botte le cul.

\- Tu veux du plomb, peut-être, Luffy-chan ? On ne presse pas une femme, tu devrais le savoir...

En disant ça, Bayonetta brandit un flingue vers Luffy, pile entre ses deux yeux. Le garçon ne sourcilla pas, continuant de fixer la femme de ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Ola, ola, calmez-vous... s'interposa Jimbe.

Il les sépara. Bayonetta s'éloigna un peu avec un petit rire, faisant tournoyer son arme autour de son doigt. Elle se tourna vers Luffy, gardant sa pose aguicheuse.

\- Tu es tellement _adorable_ , Luffy-chan... tu aurais fait une merveilleuse sorcière... je pense que ça peut être encore faisable, tu sais.

\- Je tiens à mes kintama, merci. C'est quand tu veux, j'aimerais abréger ça, grinça Luffy.

\- Kill joy.

\- Il n'y a rien de marrant sur le sujet.

Bayonetta eut un petit soupir et lui dit avec un vrai sourire, loin de son allure de femme fatale.

\- Il y a, à présent, deux sorcières en ce bas monde. _Elle_ a fait un contrat avec Madama Khepri, très bon choix. _Elle_ se repose en ce moment, donc, _elle_ passera plus tard.

Luffy poussa un cri de célébration en se laissant tomber à genoux dans le sable. Sa tête toucha le sol alors qu'il retenait comme il pouvait ses larmes de joie et le sourire rassuré qui fendait son visage.

\- De quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Jimbe.

Bayonetta le regarda avec un air pensif puis le désigna de sa sucette, le faisant reculer d'un pas avec méfiance.

\- T'es un ami de cet ananas à plume qu'est Marco, non ?

Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles ananas à plume qui portait ce nom...

\- Oui, et ? demanda le gyojin avec méfiance.

\- Dis-lui que sa nana ne risque pas de le quitter de sitôt. Néanmoins, je vais la garder avec moi quelques temps, histoire de lui enseigner les bases de l'art de l'Umbra.

\- Nous n'avons strictement aucune idée de qui ou quoi vous parlez, lui dit honnêtement Rayleigh.

La réponse vint de Luffy, assis en tailleur par terre.

\- Ann a survécu, aussi irréalisable que cela puisse paraître... et aussi vivante que l'on puisse être quand son âme est condamnée aux démons.

* * *

 **Pour en finir avec cette dernière série de omakes, je vais donc faire un retour sur les armes disponible** **s** **dans le premier jeu et qui pourra** **ient** **être retrouvé** **es** **dans le second, voir** **e** **même dans l'intermède et le après 2nd jeu (j'ai entendu parler d'un possible 3ème opus, donc, je ne me prononcerai pas sur le sujet).**

 **Outre les armes classiques ou les Umbran Sister qui sont les pistolets utilis** **és** **dans les flash-back de Bayonetta, voici dans l'ordre les armes disponible** **s** **.**

 _ **Scarborough Fair :**_ **L'arme est la seule que Rodin donne sans qu'on lui ramène de LP. Son design vient du derringer. Quant au nom, il vient d'une vieille balade celti** **que** **. Chaque arme à pistolet a un nom personnel gravé dessus, avec une phrase d'accompagnement, tout comme** **une** **pierre précieuse. Pour le vert : « Persil (Perslay) sans cesse joyeux » qui va dans la main droite rouge « Sauge (Sage) toujours fort » dans la main gauche bleu « Romarin (Rosemary) se souvient sans cesse » pour le pied droit et enfin pour le blanc « Thym (thyme) toujours courageux » pour le pied gauche.**

 _ **Unforgiven**_ **: Ces armes ont d'abord été scellées, pour avoir été utilisées dans la trahison d'une sorcière de l'Umbra et pour avoir causé les blessures de beaucoup, avant qu'une sorcière du nom de Rosa ne se trouve en leur possession. Chaque arme porte son nom** _ **North East, West**_ **et** _ **South**_ **. Ces armes ne sont données qu'à des sorcières choisies par le clan. Suite à sa relation avec un Lumen, les armes lui ont été confisqué** **es** **, avant de lui être rendu** **es** **, la majorité de leurs pouvoirs scellés, simplement pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose durant la Chasse aux Sorcières. Quand elles passent entre les mains d'Ann, Rodin a fait sauter le sceau qui en limit** **ait** **la puissance. Dernier point, leur design est tiré du Colt Magnum.**

 _ **Onyx Roses :**_ **C'est une paire de fusil** **s** **à canon sci** **é** **qui contient les âmes de fées qui récoltaient auparavant des roses d'onyx (d'où le nom) ne poussant qu'en Enfer. Chaque balle contient une malédiction lancée par les fées emprisonnées à l'intérieur. Il faut savoir que bien que plus lente, cette arme cause bien plus de dommage à l'impact, avec une chance de paralys** **er** **momentanément la cible, tout en impactant des ennemis à proximité sur une petite distance. Ils peuvent s'équiper indifféremment aux mains, comme aux pieds. A noter que chez Jeanne, on retrouve une arme identique, dans les tons** **argent et rose** **, pour s'accorder avec son style, portant cette fois le nom de** _ **Garnet Roses**_ **, d'où l'origine vient toujours de fées, qui cette fois, collecte** **nt** **des roses de rubis.**

 **Ces armes sont débloquées par le LP** _ **Marche Militaire**_ **de Schubert**

 _ **修羅刃**_ _ **-Shuraba**_ **: C'est un katana vivant qui pulse grâce au cœur d'Azura, le dieu de la Guerre dans** _ **Bayonetta**_ **. On dit que dans sa recherche de sang, il serait capable d'aspirer jusqu'à l'âme de ses victimes. Rapide et agile, c'est une arme assez populaire chez les joueurs, surtout quand ils découvrent le jeu. Il faut savoir que si dans cette fic, j'ai décidé que l'arme serait orange pour s'accorder à Ann, elle émet normalement une lueur de couleur rouge. L'équivalent chez Jeanne est le** _ **Angel Slayer,**_ **plus un Kyû Guntô qu'un katana classique, dans les tons blanc/argent, dont voici la bio bien plus mystérieuse et passionnante que celle de** _ **Shuraba**_ **: « C'est un katana né dans les profondeurs inconnues de l'Enfer, débordant de mystère. Une légende affirme qu'il est de** _ **Shuraba**_ **. On dit aussi que le nom de l'épée vient de l'histoire d'une sorcière qui aimait cette arme, et a été excommuniée pour mener une guerre inutile contre les anges. Alors que l'épée ne contient pas l'âme d'un démon,** _ **Angel Slayer**_ **affiche une puissance incroyable. Toutefois, l'épée, et la sorcière qui la maniait, se sont retrouvées en Enfer. Finalement, la lame passa dans les mains de Rodin, qui était en mesure de rattraper ce qui lui faisait défaut précédemment. Cependant, on ne sait toujours pas quel démon le forgeron a réussi à sceller à l'intérieur de cette lame historique. ». Pour finir, il faut savoir que la traduction littérale de Shuraba est « le lieu d'effusion de sang » et enfin, qu'on peut accéder à cette arme grâce LP** _ **Moonlight Sonata**_ **de Beethoven.**

 _ **Kulshedra/Vitra**_ **: Il s'agit du fouet utilisé par Bayonetta/Jeanne qui contient l'âme d'une ancienne démone qui a donné son nom à l'arme (** _ **Vitra**_ **, vert au lieu de rouge, est l'arme de Jeanne). Longue portée, parfait pour contrôler les foules, et très rapide, même si les dégâts sont à revoir. Quand on est encerclé, y'a pas mieux. Quelques petites choses à savoir : 1 on l'obtient grâce à** _ **Fantaisie-Impronptu**_ **de Chopin 2, c'est la première arme associée à une Umbran Elegance, le parfum que vend Rodin dans ses trésors. Si équipée en même temps que l'arme, la sorcière se retrouvera en tenue de Dominatrix, donc, adepte du SM, c'est par ici que ça se passe 3 pour finir, je vous annoncerai que l'apparence serpentine est souvent représentative de l'acte d'éjaculation... je l'avais bien dit que le rating T n'était pas pour rien...**

 _ **Durga**_ **: Même si le nom est dérivé de la Déesse Hindou Durgā (** **दुर्गा** **, littéralement L'Inaccessible), la description de cette arme, faisant office soit de gants, soit de jambières n'a rien à voir avec la mythologie. Dans le jeu, la bio de l'arme dit que l'âme emprisonné** **e** **dedans est celle d'un démon avec mille bras, qui peut invoquer l'électricité et le feu dans les griffes acéré** **es** **de ce joujou. Je ne vais pas faire de cours de mythologie, Wikipédia le fait mieux que moi, disons simplement que c'est la Déesse de la Paix. Chez Jeanne, on a affaire à** _ **Kali**_ **(yep,** _ **Kali**_ **et non, je ne parle pas Haiiro, même si je tire le nom du perso de la même origine). La bio reste la même, tout comme l'apparence et les capacité** **s** **, sauf que le métal est argent au lieu de noir. Ici encore, Wikipédia fait bien son boulot. Pour ce qui est** _ **Agnayi**_ **la version d'Ann, là, il faut cherche du côté Agni, le dieu du Feu. C'est simplement une petite erreur de frappe que je n'ai pas souhaité modifier, du nom de Agneyi (voir Agneya dans une masculinisation du nom), signifiant littéralement Fille du Dieu du Feu.**

 **L'arme est accessible via le LP de Mozart** _ **Sonate pour deux pianos en D majeur.**_ **Il faut savoir qu'on a aussi une Umbran Elegance pour cette arme, qui donne à la sorcière des oreilles et une queue de chat qui variera suivant si les armes sont version électrique ou version feu. Petite anecdote : on dit qu'avec ces armes, on peut marcher** **dans** **les zones électrifiés, sans subir de dommage, si l'arme est bien raccordé** **es** **aux jambes, en mode électrique. C'est aussi l'une des rares armes capable de changer l'apparence des Wick Weaves, qui je le rappel** **le** **, son** **t** **les invocations partielles des Madama en forme de poings et de pieds.**

 _ **Odette**_ **: c'est une paire de patin** **s** **à glace d'un bleu glacé capable de congeler des ennemis durant les attaques. En les utilisant, les sorcières vont plutôt patiner à la place de courir et marcher, tout en laissant une traînée de glace sur le chemin et se déplaçant clairement plus vite. Il faut aussi savoir qu'on peut passer sur la lave avec sans subir de dommage. Akainu, tu as trouvé ton maître sous la forme d'une paire de chaussure** **s** **. Voici leur bio : « Ces patins détiennent l'âme d'Odette, une sorcière, qui a échangé son âme contre la jeunesse éternelle, se transformant ainsi en un cygne. Résidant désormais dans l'enfer glacé de Cocyte, la légende veut que Odette ait fait un pacte avec le démon têtu Queen Odile, lui permettant de tomber dans son cercle préféré de l'Enfer. On dit d'Odette, qu'elle était fière de sa magie de glace, et cela se ressent dans le pouvoir d'invoquer le froid de ces patins. ». Techniquement, comme je l'ai dit, on peut congeler avec des ennemis, qu'on peut après soulever grâce à l'invocation et balancer où l'on veut, comme n'importe quel autre élément du décor prévu à cet effet. Pour les Wick Weaves, elles prendront une couleur plus froide, tirant sur le blanc, en plus d'être de glace. Le nom est tiré du** _ **Lac des Cygnes**_ **, dont Odette est le cygne blanc et Odile, le cygne noir.**

 **Chez Jeanne, nous avons Karen, en plus rouge, qui nous vient d'un vieux conte Danois** _ **Les chaussures rouges**_ **. La bio de l'arme est la suivante et rejoint très bien l'histoire originale : « Karena été** **condamnée** **à danser éternellement, reléguée en l'enfer glacé de Cocyte. On trouve désormais son âme scellée dans l'œuvre de Rodin. Les lames de ces patins sont en mesure de libérer un froid incroyable, donnant à ceux** **doués** **en technique de jambes une puissance effrayante. Cependant, ceux qui n'ont pas le pouvoir de combattre la malédiction se retrouveront à perdre le contrôle des patins et finir eux même par danser sans cesse jusqu'à leur mort. ».**

 **Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé qu'on pourrait marcher sur l'eau grâce à cette arme. Point suivant, pour l'avoir, il faut le LP Waldteufel** _ **Les Patineurs, Op. 183**_ **appelé aussi** _ **The Skater's Watlz**_ **. Et enfin, si on achète l'Umbran Elegance qui va avec, on se retrouve muni d'un joli tutu blanc, avec deux belles plumes blanche** **s** **sur le crâne, pour rendre hommage à Odette.**

 _ **Lt Colonel Kilgore :**_ **Ceux qui ont vu ou entendu parler du film** _ **Apocalypse Now**_ **reconnaîtront le nom. C'est le même colonel fou. Avec sa sanglante campagne au Vietnam, il a fini en enfer, et maintenant, il est réincarné dans l'arme la plus lente mais la plus destructrice qui soit : un lance-missile AT-4 Anti-Tank. Yep. Du trèèèès lourd. A côté, on a l'arme de Jeanne, avec une histoire plus triste :** _ **Col. Slade**_ **en référence au personnage du même nom du film** _ **Le Temps d'un Week-End**_ **(1992, connu en Anglais sous le titre** _ **The Scent of a woman).**_ **Comme dans le film le Col. Slade est un soldat du Vietnam aveugle. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.** _ **Bayonetta**_ **en fait un homme qui a cherché à sauver ses hommes en offrant sa vue à un démon, qui l'a trompé, le condamnant à l'Enfer. L'arme est donc empli** **e** **de la rancœur sans fin de l'homme.**

 **L'arme est débloqué** **e** **par le LP de Wagner** _ **Chevauchée des Valkyries.**_ **C'est une autre arme avec une Umbran Elegance, qui donne à la sorcière un foulard jaune, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette pour rester dans le style militaire.**

 **Il faut aussi savoir que cette arme peut être utilisé** **e** **dans un combo assez ardue à accomplir tout en étant payante, mais aussi pointé du doigt par la communauté des joueurs, car on pense que la combinaison relève plus de l'exploitation d'un bug que d'une volonté direct du concepteur du jeu. Pour plus de renseignement, je vous invite à demander à Google des infos sur « Combo .Kilgore/Durga ».**

 _ **細鳳**_ _ **-Sai Fung**_ **: Vous connaissiez les armes à feux. Vous connaissiez les Nunchakus. Eh bien je vous présente le Gun-chuks, qui est techniquement un Nunchaku qui sert de flingue. Et pour donner** **à** **la chose un aspect encore plus badass, l'arme renferme l'âme de l'oiseau le plus rapide de l'Enfer, et produit des attaques si rapide** **s** **que** _ **même**_ _ **Dieu**_ **aurait du mal à suivre. Il est débloqué après avoir joué cent chapitre** **s** **en difficulté normal** **e** **, permettant d'avoir accès au LP** _ **Walkürenritt / Messiah**_ **(le nom semble varier suivant les consoles. La version de Jeanne porte le nom** _ **唐龍**_ _ **-Tang Lung**_ **, avec comme toujours, un style plus argenté que pour Bayonetta qui reste dans le noir.**

 **Pour l'origine, il faut aimer les arts martiaux ou être fan de Bruce Lee. Sai Fung était le surnom de Bruce Lee quand il était gosse. Quant à Tang Lung, c'est le nom du personnage qu'il interprète dans** _ **La Fureur du Dragon**_ **(** _ **The Way of the Dragon)**_ **.**

 _ **Bazillions :**_ **ce sont quatre flingues futuriste** **s** **conçu** **s** **par une civilisation inconnu** **e** **, alimenté** **s** **par le Bazilonium. Rodin a mis la main dessus et lui a rajouté l'énergie démoniaque. Mauvaise nouvelle donc pour le Paradis et ses anges. Cette arme est accessible en complétant le jeu en mode Difficile, pour accéder au LP** _ **Mars, the Bringer of War.**_ **C'est une version amélior** **ée** **de** _ **Scarborough Fair...**_ **version pistolet laser. L'inspiration pour l'arme serait de l'anime** _ **Zillion**_ **, dont Sega** **s'est** **chargé de produire deux jeux associés à ça, par la suite.**

 _ **Pillow Talk**_ **: C'est un sabre laser et non, je n'ai pas encore vu le nouveau** _ **Star Wars**_ **et Hideki Kamiya** **n'y** **songeait pas en lui donnant naissance. On a une référence pour cette arme au jeu** _ **Okami**_ **, auquel il a participé à la création, tout comme des références à** _ **Cutie Honey, Sailor Moon**_ **et** _ **Star Gladiator. Pillow Talk**_ **est dit contenir l'esprit du démon Mahavalrocana qui séduisait des femmes en leur murmurant quelques douceurs à l'oreille, dans leur sommeil... ce qui explique le nom, puisque Pillow Talk est le slang utilisé pour désigner les conversation** _ **sur l'oreiller**_ **ou** _ **sous la couette**_ **, au choix, généralement après les festivités. Cette arme a un fonctionnement semblable à** _ **Shuraba**_ **, mais fait moins de dommage s'il n'est pas chargé. Du côté de Jeanne, on passe à du rouge/orange à la place du laser assez vert pâle de Bayonetta. L'arme de notre blonde porte le nom de** _ **Bloody**_ _ **Moon**_ **et serait, cette fois, le fruit des techniques de contrôle de l'Umbra sur la magie lunaire, cela mélangé à la technologie... mais la bio est savoureuse... parce que voyez-vous, Jeanne a pour couverture un job de professeur de lycée , en histoire... et elle protège ses pauvres élèves de façon incognito, comme une super Héroïne à la Mode Super Héro, sous le surnom de Cutie J. Je vais vous demander un instant pour imaginer Jeanne dans un costume blanc qui rappelle assez Catwoman, qui brandit un sabre laser...**

 **Disponible grâce à** _ **Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity**_ **qui se débloque en finissant le jeu en Non-Stop ∞ Climax**

 _ **Rodin**_ **: C'est la dernière arme dont je parlerai... et elle vaut le détour. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est fait par Rodin, à base de Rodin. Yep. Ce sont quatre simple** **s** **bracelet** **s** **en or, en apparence. Pour l'avoir, il faut avoir, dans tout le jeu, collecter 10 millions d'auréoles, qui peuvent très bien être dépensé** **es** **, ça ne changera rien. Cela permet d'accéder au Boss Secret du jeu... Father Rodin, donc, le personnage de Rodin que l'on connaît, avec l'apparence et les pouvoirs qu'il avait quand il était encore au Paradis. C'est l'arme la plus lente du jeu, mais niveau dommage brut, elle déchire tout. Les anneaux se contentent de se transformer en toutes les armes que les anges laissent tomber sur leur passage : bâton de prêtre hache géante arc saxophone les griffes de Grace/Glory trompette. Ensuite, certains joueurs se souviendront que Rodin s'amuse à dire que quoi qu'on lui dise, il n'attachera jamais de lame de tronçonneuse aux bras du joueur... eh bien, grâce à cette arme, en exécutant le correct combo, on peut avoir les tronçonneuses. C'est d'ailleurs la seule arme non angélique accessible par** _ **Rodin**_ **. Cela réfère à la bio de l'arme qui dit qu'il s'agit d'un ancien bracelet de l'ange déchu Rodin qui contrôlait une partie du Paradis et dont la forme varie suivant le pouvoir de son utilisateur...**


	21. Joyeux Noël

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre intermédiaire avant Dressrosa et le second jeu. Le prochain chapitre aussi sera un petit intermède, cette fois autour de l'anniversaire d'Ann.**

 **Donc, aujourd'hui, on fête Noël et on soutien Marco dans ses soucis de couples, tout en accompagnant Sabo dans sa quête pour retrouver Ann. Sans oublier le petit coucou à Garp !**

 **Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ann s'étira, regardant l'océan. C'était étrange à quel point elle se sentait bien ici. Pas comme sur le _Moby Dick_ , certes, mais le simple fait d'être sur les eaux, avec cet équipage, était ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Elle inspira profondément, appréciant l'air salin, pas du tout dérangée par la bruine persistante qui tombait sur le navire.

\- Ann ?

La pirate se retourna pour voir la seule autre femme de sa flotte. Une ancienne Spades. Ann l'avait choisie à l'époque parce que son sixième sens sentait quelque chose de particulier en cette femme, chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de sa curiosité ne lui demande clairement, en privé, si elle était une sorcière, avant d'expliquer qu'elle-même avait du sang de démon dans les veines.

\- Hey, Kal'. Que puis-je pour la fille de Quetzalcóatl ce soir ? sourit la sorcière.

\- C'est à ce sujet que je voulais te voir, justement, lui dit la femme en gris en s'asseyant à côté de sa commandante sur la rambarde, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

\- Oh ? Tu veux passer les fêtes de Noël avec ton père, en Enfer ?

\- Non, c'est bon, j'attendrai d'être entre quatre planches pour rejoindre les souterrains. C'est juste pour savoir si tu l'as senti, toi aussi.

\- De quoi donc ?

Ann regarda sa nakama essayer de mettre des mots sur son ressenti.

\- Depuis ton combat contre Balder... et la destruction de l'Œil Droit, j'ai la sensation qu'il a un déséquilibre dans la répartition des puissances dans la Trinité des Réalités. Tu l'as ressenti, toi aussi ?

\- Mmmnon... ça me dit rien. Désolée ?

Kali secoua la tête, avant de planter ses yeux d'améthyste dans le regard de sa commandante.

\- Prends garde, Ann. Quelque chose est en train de se manigancer en Enfer... des bruits courent, je le sens des mes veines... comme... un vent de révolte. Fais attention à toi.

\- Merci de l'avertissement.

Kali la salua de la tête et s'en alla. Ann soupira et appuya son menton dans une de ses mains, pensive. Il est vrai que même si ce qui s'était passé avec Jubileus restait plus que flou dans son esprit, si ce n'est un gros trou dans sa mémoire, le résultat faisait que le dernier Lumen connu plus leur Œil Droit avaient été détruis, sans parler de la Déesse de la Lumière.

Il était plus que logique qu'on note un déséquilibre. Après tout, en tant que Portgas, si elle avait bien saisi les explications de Jeanne, elle était la Protectrice de la Gardienne de leur Œil Gauche. Bayonetta étant toujours vivante et avec son Œil Gauche, sans parler du fait qu'elles étaient trois sorcières, à présent... il était clair qu'il y ait un déséquilibre.

Ann retira d'une poche de son pantalon l'équivalent Lumen de la Witch Watch. Une montre dorée, avec de l'argent. Une lune et un soleil se côtoyant sur les deux faces de l'objet. Rodin avait réussi à la forger à sa demande. Elle avait l'intention de l'offrir à son frère. Elle voulait le voir avant qu'il ne reprenne la mer, mais ne savait pas comment présenter ça à Marco, histoire qu'il l'y autorise.

Elle réfléchissait bien trop pour une heure pareille.

Et cette simple pensée fit rire Madama Khepri.

Avec un soupir, Ann ouvrit la montre dans sa main pour vérifier l'heure et la referma avant de la ranger. Sa garde se terminerait dans trois quarts d'heure. Elle pourrait donc retourner au chaud sous la couette avec son chéri.

Elle s'étira et recommença à regarder les environs.

C'était mauvais de rester sans une pensée fixe en tête. Quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer quand elle mourrait d'ennui. Sinon, elle commençait à se rappeler et à gamberger. Pour finir en larmes. Ann entreprit donc de se mettre à réfléchir à quoi offrir comme cadeau de Noël à l'équipage. Elle avait une petite idée, mais elle serait compliquée à réaliser, surtout que niveau temps, elle serait pas mal serrée. Cela la fit rire jaune.

Elle avait un contrat avec la Maîtresse du Temps, et elle avait des difficultés de Timing.

\- Quand tu ris depuis le Purgatoire, on dirait que le navire est hanté, je te prierais donc d'arrêter, lui dit Patrick, pas très loin, jetant un regard noir dans la direction d'où il devinait la présence de la sorcière.

\- _**Wari, Pat'**_.

* * *

Marco se réveilla durant la nuit en entendant des coups à la porte.

En grognant, il s'assit dans le lit. Ann marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles dans son sommeil, à côté de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, dans le clair de lune. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever du lit. Il alla ouvrir et fronça les sourcils en voyant Izou derrière.

\- Cassandra a un souci avec un malade. Viens nous aider, il refuse de monter à l'infirmerie.

Avec un regard pour sa compagne endormie, Marco soupira et referma la porte derrière lui, ne voyant pas les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur les joues de la brunette endormie.

Ann se réveilla d'un cauchemar quelques minutes plus tard, Marco toujours absent. Elle resta assise dans le lit, en sueur et en larmes, droite comme une planche, la respiration sifflante.

Les quolibets, rires gras et autres injures des soûlards de Dawn raisonnant dans ses oreilles encore et encore, clairs et douloureux comme au premier jour. De sa main droite, elle sentit le lit à côté d'elle.

Froid.

Marco était parti.

Elle se mordit une lèvre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, putain ?! Le monde tournait très bien sans elle ! Même Marco semblait en avoir marre d'elle, si elle devinait pourquoi il était absent !

Elle se leva d'un bond du lit, ses cheveux coulant sur elle pour lui mettre ses vêtements. Elle se glissa dans le Purgatoire et quitta la cabine. D'un pas rapide, elle monta sur le pont et s'approcha de la tête de proue. Elle secoua ses pieds, et ses spartiates armées devinrent des patins à glace. D'autres armes de Rodin, _Odette_.

Ann sauta à l'eau et atterrit dessus, l'océan se gelant sur quelques centimètres autour d'elle. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, elle patina sur l'eau jusqu'à une île qu'elle savait proche et inhabitée, sans réaliser qu'un oiseau flamboyant la suivait depuis les hauteurs.

Elle trouva l'île et se laissa tomber sur le sable, ramenant ses genoux contre elle pour enfouir son visage dedans. Elle se lâcha.

Ann avait grandi en sachant que ses émotions pouvaient la faire tuer. Elle avait appris à les enfermer en elle, et ne jamais les laisser sortir. Là, seule, elle pouvait enfin se lâcher.

\- Bébé ?

Ann s'étrangla à moitié avec un sanglot. Elle n'était pas si seule que ça finalement.

Marco se posa devant elle et reprit forme humaine. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et leva une main pour lui soulever le visage. Ann se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, mais la main de Marco lui passa au travers, le faisant jurer.

\- Sors du Purgatoire, s'il te plaît, yoi.

\- Non.

\- Ann, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas question ! Casse-toi !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, bébé. Sors du Purgatoire, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Marco se fit une note d'aller voir Rodin dès que possible, histoire de voir s'il pouvait pas le dépanner pour ce genre de situation. Quand Ann était dans le Purgatoire, elle était seule, loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aider, même pas la réconforter.

Finalement, Ann se leva et accepta de sortir du Purgatoire, la tête basse, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, cherchant à se montrer forte malgré toutes les preuves disant le contraire. Marco la prit dans ses bras. La D. se raidit dans son étreinte, tenta de se dégager, mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des émotions, de te sentir mal... permets-moi de t'aider quand tu vas pas bien, bébé, s'il te plaît, yoi...

Ann trembla légèrement et répondit à l'étreinte, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre lui, trempant le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour la nuit. Marco se contenta de la tenir fort contre lui, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, et continua ses administrations, histoire de la calmer.

Quand elle cessa de pleurer, Marco continua de la garder contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remercie d'une petite voix et s'écarte de lui. Elle sécha ses yeux humides et recommença à se serrer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Marco.

\- Vieux souvenir, marmonna la D.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête à la négative et revint s'asseoir dans le sable. Marco suivit le mouvement et s'installa près d'elle, lui prenant une de ses mains.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? demanda Ann.

\- Je revenais des dortoirs après un coup de main à Cass', pour un patient réticent, quand je t'ai vue sur le pont. Je t'ai simplement suivie, yoi. Je me disais que tu mijotais une sale blague, comme au bon vieux temps, mais faut croire que j'étais trop optimiste. Ça ira, chérie, yoi ?

Ann hocha la tête.

Elle reprit sa main pour ramener de nouveau ses genoux dans ses bras. Elle appuya son menton dessus et regarda les vagues léchant la rive en silence.

Marco semblait hésiter de son côté. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, sans aborder le sujet.

\- Quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? demanda Ann en le regardant.

Marco secoua la tête.

\- C'est vraiment pas le bon moment, yoi. Pas après une nuit comme ça. On en parlera demain, si tu veux.

\- Tu tournes autour du pot depuis un moment, je suis en droit de m'interroger, non ? Alors, crache le morceau, on est pas prêts de retourner se coucher.

Marco soupira et renversa sa tête en arrière, regardant les lourds nuages qui cachaient les étoiles. D'un côté, il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment. Il se disait qu'en parler plus tard serait mieux pour la jeune femme. Le cauchemar reclassé dans un coin sombre de son esprit, elle serait plus sereine pour aborder la question. De l'autre, il se disait que ça pourrait la rassurer. Elle était devenue plus refermée sur elle-même depuis Marine Ford, plus discrète, passant plus de temps dans le Purgatoire qu'autre chose. Elle avait besoin de se sentir nécessaire, aimée... et le sujet qui le taraudait était plus qu'une preuve d'amour, dans son opinion.

Il prit sa décision, même si ses tripes lui disaient d'attendre. Et sincèrement, il aurait vraiment dû les écouter.

\- Tu penses quoi des enfants, bébé ?

Ann le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- What ? Tu viens bien de me poser la question que je crois avoir entendue ?!

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler, yoi.

Ann se leva immédiatement et regarda Marco comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de sous-entendre que tu veux des enfants ?

Marco leva les sourcils. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux qu'Ann était plutôt douée pour ce qui était des gosses, sans doute dû à l'expérience avec son frangin, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de fonder une famille...

\- Tu es merveilleuse avec les enfants, bébé, je t'ai vu faire. Tu ferais une merveilleuse mère, alors, où est le problème à avoir nos propres enfants ?

\- Le problème, il est multiple et y'en a un gros ! Je suis la fille de Roger ! Tu as bien vu le résultat avec Squardo à Marine Ford ! Tu veux ça pour des enfants, surtout tes propres enfants !?

Marco ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Ann le coupa en lui tournant le dos. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- J'me casse, pardi. T'as perdu la boule.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu la boule, Ann, je suis plus que sérieux... calme-toi, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Il se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Lâche-moi, demanda Ann.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver, s'il te plaît bébé, yoi. Alors, calme-toi et discutons.

\- Lâche-moi, Marco.

Au contraire, Marco fit un mouvement pour l'attirer à lui.

Le temps d'un battement de cil... et le jour était là.

Ann avait disparu et Namur se tenait devant lui, inquiet.

\- Marco ? Ohé, t'es avec nous ? Aaaha !

Marco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- On s'inquiétait de pas t'avoir vu, alors, on est allés à ta recherche. Toi et Ann avez pris un peu de bon temps à terre qui t'a laissé dans cet état ? fit le gyojin.

Marco regarda autour de lui, cherchant une explication.

\- Où est Ann ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Pas la moindre idée. Dans le Purgatoire, certainement, vu que sa Vivre Card a perdu la raison.

Marco jura en comprenant ce qu'il en était. Elle avait utilisé la magie pour le laisser derrière et prendre la fuite.

En prenant son envol, mort d'inquiétude, il ne pouvait que se blâmer. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et choisir de faire la discussion bien plus tard.

Il avait merdé avec Ann et résultat, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Ann était assise sur son _Striker_ , essayant de se reposer après la course, plus l'ascension épuisante qu'elle avait faite, sans parler de l'usage intensif de la magie. Son contrôle sur le temps était plus étendu que pour Jeanne ou Bayonetta, grâce à son contrat avec Madama Khepri, mais elle n'avait pas leurs siècles de pratique, ni leur formation. Elle n'avait pas autant de résistance et de réserve. C'était encore en travail.

Résultat, après avoir bloqué dans une stase temporelle Marco, et modifier le temps pour elle, afin de traverser tout le Shin Sekai, jusqu'à passer la Red Line, en une nuit...

Il était normal qu'elle soit épuisée.

Ann ramena ses jambes à elle, son visage contre ses genoux.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à la discussion de la nuit dernière. Même si elle en avait parlé sur le ton de la déconade, avec Bayonetta, songer à avoir des enfants n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire. Des souvenirs de sa propre enfance l'effrayaient face à cette possibilité.

Elle souffla profondément et se redressa quelque peu, toujours assise sur le moteur de son _Striker_.

Son cadeau de Noël serait finalement son cadeau de départ.

Elle devrait juste trouver un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à Marine Ford sans encombre.

* * *

Jeanne humait doucement en savourant son café, pendant qu'elle corrigeait quelques copies. C'était bon de revoir Cereza comme une amie, une sœur, après tout ce qui s'était passé. De voir que les sacrifices n'avaient pas été fais pour rien.

Elle donna une note finale à la copie d'histoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux avant de la mettre sur la pile des devoirs corrigés et de passer au suivant.

Elle avait apprécié aussi de rencontrer Ann. Après la fuite de Vigrid, Jeanne avait perdu contact avec Roja et sa fille. Elle avait bien cru que la rousse avait fini par se faire tuer. En voyant Ann, Jeanne avait été à la fois soulagée, mais aussi emplie d'un nouvel espoir...

Celui de voir l'Umbra renaître.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Jeanne leva les yeux pour voir l'individu face à elle.

La sorcière plissa des yeux en le reconnaissant.

C'était le mortel blond qu'elle avait sauvé à la Isla del Sol.

\- Vous me reconnaissez ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? fit laconiquement Jeanne.

Elle était bien trop vieille pour qu'un gamin pareil puisse l'inquiéter. Même les Chasseurs de Sorcières la lassaient plus qu'autre chose, aujourd'hui.

\- Vous permettez ?

Jeanne hocha la tête et rangea ses copies et sa trousse, se disant que la conversation lui prendrait trop la tête et de temps pour qu'elle puisse continuer la correction.

Le jeune homme s'assit et commanda un café, avant de tendre sa main à la sorcière.

\- Sabo.

\- Jeanne d'Arc, se présenta à son tour la blonde.

On servit le café de Sabo qui demanda à la femme si elle voulait autre chose, mais Jeanne secoua la tête. Une fois le serveur parti, Jeanne regarda le jeune homme assis à la table du café avec elle.

\- Eh bien, que veux-tu pour m'interrompre dans mes corrections de cours ?

\- Je m'en excuse, fit Sabo. Je vous ai simplement vue et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Tout d'abord, je veux vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie là-bas, à la Isla del Sol.

Jeanne haussa des épaules et patienta.

\- Le second point est que... vous connaissez, semble-t-il, quelqu'un avec qui je cherche à entrer en contact depuis les incidents de Vigrid.

La sorcière se laissa aller en arrière et ouvrit sa Witch Watch d'argent pour s'assurer de l'état de son maquillage dans le couvercle.

\- Je vous ai vu lui parler. Vous la connaissez, ne le niez pas. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, simplement de me dire comment je peux la contacter, s'il vous plaît.

\- Si tu n'es pas plus spécifique, je ne risque pas de savoir de qui tu parles... lui pointa Jeanne.

Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait d'Ann. Elle avait bien vu la réaction de la jeunette devant le blondinet. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison qui avait fait qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Mais si Ann en elle-même faisait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à la contacter, elle n'allait pas la vendre.

\- Portgas D. Ann, dit tout bas le blond.

\- Entre quatre planches de sapin, six pieds sous terre, lui répondit Jeanne en se remettant du rouge à lèvres. Où ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne touche pas à tout ce qui est spiritisme.

Sabo eut un soupir et se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui.

\- J'admire et respecte votre désir de la protéger, mais je dois _absolument_ lui parler. Je la connais depuis très longtemps et... c'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi... je n'ai pas l'intention de la vendre ou quoi que ce soit... je veux juste m'adresser à elle...

Jeanne le regarda.

Il avait l'air désespéré.

Cela ne lui tira pas la moindre dose de pitié.

Elle referma le couvercle de sa montre, avant de la poser brutalement sur la table, se penchant en avant au point que son nez touche celui de Sabo.

\- Quelqu'un d'important ? J'ai vu un homme causer la destruction entière de mon clan et ainsi la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, puis essayer de sacrifier sa fille unique dans l'espoir de sortir de son sommeil quelque chose qui était très bien endormi ! Alors, crois-moi, ce ne sont pas ces paroles qui me feront vendre l'une de mes sœurs... je te déconseille de t'approcher d'Ann-kun, ou tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de mettre une femme de l'Umbra en colère. Abandonne, avant de finir _stupidement_ en Enfer.

Jeanne ne termina pas son café.

Elle se leva, prit son sac, rangea sa montre dans ses vêtements et s'en alla, laissant Sabo seul à la table.

* * *

Garp pouvait se dire qu'il était le roi des actions stupides.

Il ne le cachait pas et s'en amusait.

Ensuite, ses petits-enfants avaient débarqué, à et chacun à leur façon, avaient remporté la palme... il se disait d'ailleurs qu'Ann était en tête pour s'être laissée stupidement transpercer par Akainu à Marine Ford, même si au final, il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu là une occasion de renouer avec l'histoire de sa famille maternelle et, d'après Smoker, ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Mais là, le parfum dans l'air de sa cabine lui disait qu'Ann récidivait dans la stupidité. Après tout, elle avait toujours tout fait pour l'éviter. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent, surtout pour une pirate morte, de se pointer sur un navire de la Marine. _Surtout_ après Marine Ford.

\- Je croyais que tu avais reçu le poing d'Akainu dans la poitrine et pas dans la tête. Ton cerveau ne devrait pas être endommagé au point de faire un acte aussi stupide que celui que ta présence ici représente.

Depuis le Purgatoire, Ann tourna la tête vers Garp. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme quand elle était gamine, avant de se calmer. Là où elle était, elle ne risquait rien. Elle reposa la photo qu'elle avait trouvée sur le bureau du vieil homme (photo qui lui donnait envie de botter le cul de Luka et de Smoker, si elle en croyait la lettre qui allait avec) et s'éloigna vers le centre de la pièce, regardant son grand-père d'un œil circonspect. L'âge l'avait rattrapé, si elle en croyait son air fatigué et ses cheveux plus son collier de barbe blanche, loin de la couleur grise qu'ils avaient auparavant.

\- Montre-toi, s'il te plaît, Ann. Je sais que tu es ici, ton parfum te trahit.

Ann porta son poignet à son nez pour le sentir, mais aucune odeur particulière ne lui vint au nez. Quel genre de nez avait donc son grand-père ? Garp s'avança lentement vers elle et par réflexe, Ann recula, finissant par se cogner à une chaise qui traînait là.

Si la règle dit que rien en dehors du Purgatoire peut toucher quelqu'un dedans, elle dit aussi que le Purgatoire peut influencer ce qu'il y a au-dehors. Ann se prit donc la chaise proprement dans le dos, et finit les quatre fers en l'air, la chaise tombant avec elle. Garp eut un petit sourire amusé à ça.

\- Quelque chose me dit que même en sachant que je ne peux pas te voir, ni t'entendre, j'arrive quand même à te faire peur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit, Ann, montre-toi.

Ann se leva d'un air effarouché.

Il voulait la voir ? Ok !

Elle le contourna et sortit du Purgatoire.

Le clic et le métal froid apposé derrière son crâne étaient explicites pour Grap.

\- Donne-moi une seule et unique raison de presser sur la détente et je le ferai... siffla tout bas Ann, son _Unforgiven_ juste à la jonction de la nuque et du crâne.

Garp resta calme, tout à fait prêt à y passer, il ferma les yeux et un sourire jouant sur le coin des lèvres, certes triste, il dit :

\- Tu en as tous les droits de vouloir ma tête, Ann. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des grand-pères pour toi et Luffy, sans parler du fait que je ne vous ai pas aidés à te tirer de là, à Marine Ford. Je comprends et j'accepte parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles au point de vouloir me tuer. Même si j'aurais voulu que tu ne te salisses pas les mains pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lutter si tu comptes en finir avec moi.

Ann accentua la pression contre la peau du vieillard, un rictus aux lèvres... et ramena son arme. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle eut un soupir et rangea son flingue.

\- Te tuer ne ferait que donner raison à ceux qui disaient que je ne suis qu'un monstre... juste pour ça, je t'épargne.

Garp se retourna pour voir Ann le défiant du regard, les bras croisés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien... je suis simplement content de te voir en bonne santé. Tu as changé de look et de façon de te battre, à ce que je vois. Pourquoi des armes à feu ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus d'akuma no mi, et que même si j'ai rien contre les Wick Weaves, ça me draine tout de même de la magie d'en produire. Et ne pose pas de question sur ce que je viens de dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre. Smoker a déjà fait pas mal de boulot, je lui laisse le plaisir de me vendre un peu plus...

Ann alla s'installer avec une moue boudeuse sur la couche de la cabine, regardant partout, sauf dans la direction de Garp.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit le vieillard en ramassant la chaise pour s'asseoir dessus. Je doute que tu sois venue simplement pour me rendre visite.

\- C'est certain, je me serais bien passé de voir ta tête de vieux dégénéré encore pour un moment, lui dit Ann. J'étais simplement crever et comme ce navire va là où j'ai l'intention de me rendre, justement, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me prendre la tête.

Elle se laissa aller sur la couche, les mains sous la nuque, son chapeau sur son visage.

\- Ce navire va à Marine Ford, Ann.

\- Oh, je sais. Je vais à Marine Ford, après tout.

…

\- NANI !?

* * *

Sabo était persistant.

Alors, il continuait.

Sa nouvelle piste avait été un peu plus compliquée à trouver.

Une nonne.

La brune qui se faisait appeler Bayonetta était une nonne. De quoi se poser quelques questions... surtout quand il la vit entrer dans un bar s'appelant _The Gates of Hell_. Il la suivit néanmoins à l'intérieur... pour voir qu'elle avait disparu. Cela tira une expression blasée à Sabo qui se décida à se prendre un verre. Cela lui remonterait peut-être un peu le moral...

Il s'assit au comptoir à côté d'un homme bedonnant fumant le cigare avec une bague à chaque doigt.

\- Allez, Rodin ! Tu peux bien aider ton vieux pote Enzo sur ce coup-là ?! Si je lui fais ce cadeau d'anniversaire, elle ne voudra plus me tuer ! gémissait le petit gros.

\- Paye déjà ce que tu me dois et on en reparlera pour la faire plier, Enzo, répondit le dénommé Rodin, un black qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que ça s'ra pour toi, le Révolutionnaire ?

Sabo le regarda d'un œil circonspect, mais les lunettes noires et le visage fermé de son interlocuteur ne laissait rien paraître. Ce gars était sans doute un indic.

\- Quelque chose de fort pour me secouer les méninges.

\- Tout de suite.

Et le gars se mit en marche pour lui trouver de quoi boire. Enzo laissa tomber en soupirant sa tête contre le bar, maugréant sur sa fin.

\- Longue journée ? s'enquit le blondinet.

\- Trèès longue... tout ça à cause d'une foutue dévergondée qui refuse de rembourser la bagnole qu'elle m'a foutue en l'air ! Pour le coup, la nana qui me l'a payée a décidé de me faire bosser jusqu'à l'os en remboursement. Kuso ! C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire ! J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on me la pète !

Sabo eut un pauvre rire et se tourna vers le verre qu'on lui posa devant les yeux.

\- Merci, remercia Sabo. Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu une femme en tenue de nonne entrer ici ?

Enzo recracha sa gorgée d'alcool pour regarder Sabo et enfin nerveusement le reste du bar. Rodin regarda autour d'eux sans la moindre expression et secoua la tête.

\- Depuis que ce gros tas d'Enzo est arrivé, t'es mon premier client, gamin.

\- Je suis pas un gamin mais merci de l'information.

Rodin eut un petit rire qui fit froid dans le dos de Sabo qui but son verre.

\- T'es comme ta sœur sur ce point là, sauf qu'elle, elle en sait plus sur la véritable face du monde que toi. Elle est moins gamine que toi, donc, à ce sujet.

Sabo regarda Rodin. Il avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ?

\- Oi, Rodin, de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Enzo.

\- Ce gosse révolutionnaire est celui qui poursuit Ann, annonça de but en blanc le barman.

Pas de doute, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Sabo reposa brutalement son verre et attrapa Rodin par le col de son haori sans manche sombre.

\- Vous connaissez Ann ?! Vous savez où la trouver ?!

Avec une facilité assez déconcertante et vexante, Rodin se dégagea de la prise.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne cliente. On fait de très bonnes affaires, elle et moi. Surtout pour ce qui est des armes. Le fait est que je te conseille vivement de cesser tes recherches, si son mec apprend que tu t'obstines, tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure. Je ne te parle pas de ce que feront Jeanne et Bayonetta. Si tu veux un bon conseil, en voici un pour toi. Finis ton verre et va-t-en. Ann a bien assez de soucis comme ça, elle n'a pas besoin de devoir se préoccuper d'un gars dont le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait associé à son nom, c'était la tombe de fortune qu'elle lui avait faite.

Rodin se pencha un peu sur son comptoir. L'air devint lourd et derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux laissèrent s'échapper une lueur rougeoyante.

\- C'est un conseil d'ami. Le diable n'en donne pas souvent, tu devrais en profiter.

Sabo but son verre et se pencha en avant à son tour, déterminé.

\- Ann est ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive et quels que soient les obstacles ou menaces, j'ai bien l'intention de la revoir pour mettre les choses à plat.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention, averti Enzo avec un pauvre rire. Surtout à ses coups de pied. Si tu te retrouves pas avec du plomb dans la cervelle, tu feras très certainement connaissance avec un des escarpins de Madama Khepri. Si ta vie a un peu d'importance à tes yeux, abandonne tant que tu le peux. L'Umbra ne fait pas de cadeau.

Sabo regarda le lourdaud avec un œil plissé et prit son chapeau avant de partir.

\- Je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

\- Il est aussi têtu que les deux autres, commenta Bayonetta en jaillissant du Purgatoire, faisant sursauter Enzo.

\- Cela devrait être intéressant, commenta Rodin en terminant de mixer un Bloody Mary.

* * *

Le coup de poing de Garp et le cri d'Ann n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

Le bras droit de Garp était venu s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait, pour se faire envoyer paître. Cette diversion avait permis à Ann de prendre possession d'une paire de lunettes de lecture traînant sur le bureau de Garp pour se retrancher dans le Purgatoire. Solution idéale pour que le vieil homme puisse la voir, sans pour autant qu'il puisse récidiver avec les coups de poings.

\- Où es-tu passée, sale gamine ? gronda Garp en réalisant qu'Ann n'était plus visible.

\- _**Dans le Purgatoire, loin de tes poings, sale vioc dégénéré,**_ lui répondit Ann, assise sur le lit, usant de sa magie pour enchanter les lunettes.

\- D'où tu te permets de me traiter de vioc ?

Un petit Sigil s'ouvrit face à lui et Ann lança les lunettes au travers. Garp les attrapa et les regarda avec perplexité.

\- _**Mets-les**_ **.**

Sans se poser de question Garp le fit et sursauta quand Ann apparut brusquement.

\- Là, comme ça tu peux me voir, sans pour autant pouvoir me frapper ! fit la brune avec une satisfaction évidente dans la voix.

Garp voulut lui prouver le contraire, mais son poing rencontra le matelas, passant au travers la sorcière.

\- Toi... tu as du pot, sérieusement... siffla Garp, vexé comme un poux.

Ann se contenta de rire doucement en se rallongeant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller à Marine Ford ? Pas pour les bons souvenirs, je présume. C'est ce sale type qui te force à t'y rendre ?

Ann le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Quel sale type ?

\- Ce foutu Marco, ton nouveau capitaine, je présume.

Ann fronça les sourcils et se releva, appuyant son doigt dans la poitrine de Garp.

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire que Marco est un sale type ! C'est quelqu'un de génial à qui on n'a pas laissé le choix ! Il n'aurait même pas vu la puberté si Oyaji ne l'avait pas pris avec lui ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

\- Je pensais aussi que c'était un gamin bien _avant_ que je ne sache que ce pervers te tournait autour !

Ann recula avec perplexité.

\- C'est ton sens de grand-père protecteur raté qui te fait dire ça ? Marco est un mec bien, patient, aimant et attentionné. Point. Et pour revenir à ta question d'origine, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie à Marine Ford. Il n'aurait pas supporté que je m'y rende de toute façon. Je mijotais ça depuis un moment et j'ai décidé d'agir sur un coup de tête. Si tu le permets, je vais donc me remettre sur ce lit, histoire d'économiser mon énergie pour que mon sort reste en place.

Garp la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je suis pressée par le temps. Donc, je vais le contrôler et c'est _épuisant_. J'aimerais donc ne pas devoir faire des choses inutiles, comme rester debout.

Regard toujours blanc de Garp.

\- Moi devoir faire aller et retour vite. Donc moi bloquer passage temps pour faire voyage dans les délais, décrypta Ann.

\- Je ne suis pas débile, merci, maugréa Garp.

\- Nooon, vraiment ?

Ann se remit sur le lit. Garp soupira et reprit sa place sur la chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Marine Ford ?

L'expression moqueuse d'Ann devint triste.

\- Faute de pouvoir ramener les morts à la vie, je veux voir si ma magie peut me permettre de faire renaître de ses cendres la maison que nous avons tous perdue.

Elle regarda Garp.

\- Je veux faire réapparaître le _Moby Dick_. Retrouver ses ruines pour remonter le temps et lui rendre sa gloire. D'où mon déplacement jusqu'à Marine Ford. J'aimerais faire ça avant Noël.

\- Tu es un peu court sur le temps, il te reste quinze jours. Dur de faire le trajet Marine Ford - Shin Sekai en si peu de temps.

\- D'où le pourquoi je bloque le passage du temps, sans stopper l'activité pour autant. Si je m'y prends bien, je pourrais même aller voir Luffy. J'ai son propre cadeau à lui remettre.

\- Ton équipage sait où tu es, au minimum ?

L'expression d'Ann resta triste. Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'enquit Garp.

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne avec qui je veux parler de mes problèmes de cœur.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas te frapper sur le crâne, mais je peux toujours t'embêter... et demander par exemple un petit détour par East Blue, avant d'aller à Marine Ford.

Ann le regarda d'un air trahi.

\- Ann. Je suis ton grand-père. Je me doute très bien qu'à ton âge et avec un petit-ami, tu n'es plus une fillette, pure, vierge et innocente qui croit que les enfants naissent dans les choux. Je doute que quoi que tu puisses me dire, je puisse être choqué. Je te rappelle que j'ai quand même eu un enfant, moi aussi... et que j'étais là à ta venue au monde.

Ann eut un reniflement sarcastique et regarda le plafond depuis la couche. Elle réalisa brutalement que elle, allongée comme elle était, avec Garp lui demandant de lui parler de ses problèmes... ça avait tout l'air d'une psychanalyse. Elle eut un grognement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Luka avait raison, elle avait besoin d'un passage sur le divan d'un psychologue.

\- Ann... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... il te trompe ?

Ann eut un petit rire.

\- Si Marco me trompait, il se serait pris le pied de mon contrat dans la figure, sans parler d'être aujourd'hui en Enfer, après avoir été lentement écorché par l'équipage ! Arf ! Quelle idée stupide ! Il a bien trop à faire pour avoir ne serait-ce que le temps de songer à une aventure !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ann garda le silence, son visage dans ses mains. Elle finit par lui dire ce qu'y n'allait pas.

\- J'ai laissé Marco en plan après qu'il m'ait posé une question très sérieuse... une question qui m'a fait paniquer)... il... il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de l'idée que nous ayons des enfants.

\- NANI ?!

* * *

Sabo sa laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Il regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas normal, on aurait dit que le temps tournait vraiment au ralenti. Il regarda la petite aiguille avec intensité.

Oui, il ne rêvait pas, la montre bougeait au ralenti.

Grognant en songeant à l'idée qu'il devrait la changer il la lança sur son bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule.

Sabo releva la tête, surpris de voir l'archéologue de son frère dans son bureau, assise à la fenêtre, lisant un livre.

\- Depuis maintenant l'équivalent de deux jours, je dirais, toutes les montres des environs ont ralenti. Même en renversant un sablier celui-ci coulera plus lentement que la normale. Sans parler du fait que le ralentissement touche même l'écoulement de la journée, puisque le soleil devrait être couché depuis un moment, explicita la femme.

\- Franchement bizarre... même pour le Shin Sekai, grommela Sabo en se massant le crâne.

Cela fit rire l'archéologue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ? demanda le blond.

\- Cela me rappelle de vieux traités que je lisais quand j'étais enfant, à Ohara. De vieux ouvrages parlant de deux clans disparus pratiquant un art dont certaines techniques étaient capables d'influencer le temps en lui-même. Les Sages de Lumen et les Sorcières de l'Umbra.

Sabo releva la tête, les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez répéter les noms ?

Robin leva un sourcil intrigué en le regardant.

\- Les Sage de Lumen et les Sorcières de l'Umbra. Je présume que cela fait écho à quelque chose pour vous intéresser autant.

Sabo prit sa chaise et la rapprocha de Robin avec espoir.

\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur l'Umbra, je vous en prie, c'est très important...

\- Pourquoi ?

Sabo hésita un instant puis regarda autour de lui avant de dire :

\- Je préfère que vous ne disiez rien à Luffy à ce sujet, quand vous le reverrez. Ce que j'ai vu, j'en suis certain, mais même si personne ne m'a dit le contraire, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec le sujet de mes préoccupations afin d'avoir des explications.

Robin referma son livre, tournant toute son attention sur Sabo.

\- J'ai vu Ann... vivante... durant ma mission à Vigrid. Cela fut bref, mais je l'ai parfaitement reconnue. J'ai tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle, mais les personnes à qui je m'adresse me disent de ne pas aller plus loin ou refusent de confirmer qu'elle est vivante. Les deux dernières personnes que j'ai vues m'ont parlé de l'Umbra.

\- Je vois, fit Robin. Cela pourrait expliquer la survie de Portgas-san si elle a quelque chose à voir avec l'Umbra. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout. Tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, je suis preneur.

Robin se perdit dans ses pensées, rassemblant ses souvenirs sur le sujet.

Elle commença par lui parler de la Trinité des Réalités, puis des Yeux du Monde, confiés à deux clans afin de veiller sur eux pour observer l'Histoire de leur monde au travers. Elle, puisque c'est Robin qui parle lui parla ensuite des légendes sur les capacités extraordinaires attribuées à ces gens... les transformations animales, le contrôle sur le temps, les invocations, les compositions alchimiques, leur capacité de défier les lois de la Gravité, comment ils pouvaient circuler entre les réalités. Elle lui parla aussi de l'autre côté du miroir. L'envers de la médaille : les contrats qui étaient à l'origine de leurs fantastiques pouvoirs. Comment ces gens étaient condamnés à servir dans la mort ceux qu'ils avaient sous leur coupe de leur vivant. Elle lui parla ensuite de la déchéance du clan, suite apparemment à la naissance d'un enfant qui avait été conçu par l'union interdite d'une femme de l'Umbra et d'un homme du Lumen. Comment, à la suite de ça, les relations entre les deux clans s'étaient envenimées, pour déboucher, cinq cent ans auparavant, sur les Majo Gari. Les chasses aux sorcières.

Cela avait commencé à Vigrid, étrangement.

Elle lui parla de la disparition des clans, puis des rumeurs autour d'un certain Balder, le boss du groupe financier Ithavoll, qui prétendait être un descendant des Lumen.

Sauf que voilà, il ne restait pas la moindre trace des familles Lumen ou même de celles de l'Umbra.

\- C'est néanmoins intéressant que vous en entendiez parler aujourd'hui. Vous deviez y aller pourquoi à Vigrid ?

\- Pour une drôle de Pierre qui a été retirée du Marché Noir, y'a quelques temps. L'Œil Droit, elle s'appelait.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'agissait sans doute d'une des deux pierres composant les Yeux du Monde. La pierre qui devait être celle entre les mains des Lumen. Ces personnes qui vous ont parlé de l'Umbra... elles vous ont parlé d'autre chose ?

\- Eh bien, la première personne qui m'en a parlé était une femme. Elle m'a dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était une femme de l'Umbra en colère. La seconde personne a d'abord dit que le diable ne donnait pas de conseil en général. Il m'a ensuite dit que si je persistais, je ferai connaissance avec un escarpin d'une certaine Madama Khepri, avant de conclure en disant que l'Umbra ne faisait aucun cadeau.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, nota Robin. Voyez-vous, d'après la mythologie, Madama Khepri est une puissante démone, qui aurait un contrôle énorme sur le soleil et le temps. Si on part de l'hypothèse qu'il existe encore des sorcières, il se pourrait donc que nous ayons une sorcière dans le monde qui fait appel aux pouvoirs de cette démone pour ralentir le temps. C'est vraiment très intéressant.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose... la première personne qui m'a parlé de l'Umbra. Elle m'a sauvé la vie à Vigrid. Elle a réussi à nous protéger avec une étrange technique, que je pensais venant d'un akuma no mi, de l'explosion d'un immeuble, sous une attaque de missile.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a une montre et des lunettes ? demanda Robin.

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Les sorcières ont pour signature des lunettes, quatre pistolets, dont deux dans leurs escarpins, plus une montre. Une grosse montre, de la taille d'une main, avec des écritures cabalistiques.

Sabo réfléchit et revit Jeanne ouvrant sa montre. Il avait vu les étranges chiffres qui remplaçaient la numération classique, avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa vue pendant que la femme refaisait son maquillage. Alors qu'il allait dire oui, quelque chose d'autre lui revint en mémoire.

Ann... quand ils étaient gosses, elle lui avait montré une montre qu'elle avait apparemment hérité de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais compris les chiffres dessus. Luffy l'avait traité de débile ce jour-là, puisqu'il y arrivait, lui. La montre était assez grande et très ouvragée. Ann y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? s'enquit Robin.

\- Qu'elles sont les chances qu'Ann soit elle-même une sorcière ?

\- Vous avez déjà vu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ?

\- Je me souviens d'une étrange montre qu'elle disait avoir en souvenir de sa mère. Les chiffres étaient bizarres... et quand je l'ai revue à Vigrid... elle portait des lunettes... avec des petits scarabées, même ! Je trouvais ça presque adorable...

\- Madama Khepri est symbolisée par un scarabée. Il est donc fort probable que Portgas-san soit une descendante d'une famille de l'Umbra qui a survécu aux Chasses aux Sorcières. Dans ce cas là, l'avertissement que vous avez reçu devient plus clair.

\- En quoi ?

\- Quand on vous a dit que vous recevriez les escarpins de Madama Khepri dans la figure... je pense qu'il s'agit du pied que votre sœur invoquera pour vous l'envoyer elle-même dans le visage.

Cela fit rire doucement Robin, avant qu'elle ne regarde l'extérieur.

\- Cela signifierait donc que Portgas-san a besoin de temps qu'elle n'a pas en sa possession sans la magie. Voilà qui est intéressant. Cela serait encore plus intéressant si Luffy était un Sage du Lumen.

Sabo cligna des yeux et éclata de rire.

Luffy, un Lumen ?!

Naaaan !

* * *

Ann se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, essayant de ne pas tomber.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Histoire d'échapper à une conversation très certainement embarrassante, elle avait simulé une crise de narcolepsie. Garp n'était pas obligé de savoir d'où ça lui venait et qu'elle en était guérie.

Elle avait dû s'endormir finalement. Maintenir le sort lui demandait un peu pas mal d'énergie, forcément.

Un autre éclat de canon éclata, lui rappelant ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Elle sortit dehors et vit que le navire de son cher grand-père était sous attaque. Elle resta là à regarder le combat faire rage sans rien faire ni rien dire, se sentant étrangement détachée de tout cela, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Garp.

Le vieil homme bottait pas mal de culs avec son sourire dément. Ann le connaissait que trop bien ce sourire.

Les pirates devaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Ann avait presque pitié pour eux...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot tente de prendre Garp en traître, pour le frapper dans le dos.

Le poing de Madama Khepri frôla le vieux marine quand la démone cueillit l'homme au creux de l'estomac pour l'envoyer à l'eau. Garp se retourna pour regarder la main géante verte qui était arrêtée près de lui, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un portail mauve qui s'effaça en suivant.

\- _**Je devrais pas avoir à surveiller tes arrières, vieux barge. Laisse-moi les anges, toi, prend**_ _ **s**_ _ **les pirates**_ , siffla Ann en passant à côté de Garp.

Elle brandit son arme et zigouilla un Ardor qui venait d'apparaître.

Les anges, c'était sa spécialité.

Garp mit ses lunettes sur le nez et regarda autour de lui, ignorant pendant un instant le combat contre les pirates.

Ann se battait d'une façon tout à fait différente par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait appris. Surtout avec le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir enseigné le maniement des armes à feu. Il était impressionné par la cadence de tirs et les créatures qu'elle affrontait, tout comme son agilité évidente et son étrange rapidité qui faisait dérailler son Haki. Il leva un sourcil quand une Vierge de Fer apparut de nulle part sur le pont pour enfermer une des étranges choses qu'elle affrontait.

Garp fronça les sourcils.

Ann lui semblait de plus en plus épuisée.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle cesse de jouer avec le temps. Il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'elle se repose.

Quand il la retrouva, à la fin des hostilités angéliques et pirates dans la cabine, il lui dit clairement ce qu'il en était entre quatre yeux. Mais elle se contenta de se coucher et de l'ignorer. Garp soupira.

Ann était têtue.

Dieu merci, avec ce qu'elle avait fait, ils seraient dans quelques heures à Marine Ford. Elle n'aurait plus besoin, pendant un peu de temps, d'influencer l'écoulement des journées ainsi.

* * *

C'était épuisant, Ann le sentait parfaitement.

Mais elle l'acceptait.

Elle passa les longues dernières heures du voyage à dormir, sans même songer à se réveiller pour manger. Quand Garp la réveilla, quand ils arrivèrent, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint sa limite par une seule et unique chose... les mains noires qui commençaient à se présenter au bord de son champ de vision. Un avertissement des Enfers plus que clair.

Continue, et on viendra te chercher.

Elle murmura la formule pour faire cesser tout cela et ne put retenir le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres quand le poids et le drainage du sort s'évanouirent.

\- Mange, conseilla Garp en montrant un repas posé sur son bureau.

Ann ne protesta pas. Elle prit l'assiette avec elle dans le Purgatoire et dévora son repas, réalisant qu'elle était affamée.

\- Ann ?

Continuant de manger, la jeune femme regarda son grand-père d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je peux comprendre que parler de ta vie amoureuse avec moi ne soit pas quelque chose qui te plaise. Néanmoins, je veux juste que tu écoutes une chose que j'ai à dire... si cet homme t'aime vraiment et qu'il est sérieux, c'est à lui de chasser toutes les peurs et les questions que tu as sur ce sujet. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, pourquoi tu as peur, et laisse-le te répondre. Si après la discussion, les choses ne vont pas mieux, ne passe pas le pas... Néanmoins...

Ann le regarda sans rien dire, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Je sais que tu feras une merveilleuse mère... Justement parce que tu te refuseras à laisser un enfant vivre ce que tu as vécu, par mon échec. Tu as été merveilleuse avec Luffy, et même les rapports de la Marine disaient que tu étais formidable avec les enfants. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux.

Ann remit les couverts sur le bureau, hors du Purgatoire et enlaça Garp, les yeux fermés.

\- Pour la première fois, tu te comportes vraiment en grand-père. Merci...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la cabine, puis le navire, disparaissant rapidement sur les lieux qui lui avaient coûté la vie.

Elle avait un navire à ramener d'entre les morts.

* * *

Respirer dans le Purgatoire, c'était chose aisée, elle l'avait appris en affrontant Jubileus dans l'espace.

Aussi, sous l'eau, elle ne manquait toujours pas d'air.

Ann fixait les vestiges des navires détruits durant la guerre. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle trouva les ruines du _Moby Dick_.

« Ma faute... » songea-t-elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas effacer ce qu'une stupide erreur de sa part avait coûté.

Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer d'arranger les choses telles quelles étaient aujourd'hui.

Un énorme sigil fit passer les ruines dans le Purgatoire, et permit ainsi à Ann de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire : remonter le temps.

Le Sigil qui se forma au-dessus du navire avait des aiguilles d'argents, comme une montre. Et les aiguilles partirent en arrière avec l'incantation de la sorcière.

Lentement, l'épave remonta le temps. Les débris se reformèrent, se rassemblèrent, d'abord flamboyants comme des braises, puis recouverts de flammes, comme quand Akainu l'avait frappé, et enfin, tel qu'il était en arrivant à Marine Ford.

Coating inclus.

Ann mit fin à son sort et monta d'un pas épuisé sur le navire. Machinalement, elle se rendit à sa couche et se laissa tomber dessus.

Elle dormait quand son ombre bougea d'elle-même, se détacha du sol et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- **Dors bien, ma petite sorcière. Dors et deviens plus forte... le monde du Chaos, par tes yeux, est des plus passionnant** **s** **,** dit la voix profonde de l'ombre.

Elle eut un petit rire féminin et retourna à sa place.

Madama Khepri gardait toujours un œil sur la sorcière avec qui elle était liée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette jeune femme d'une façon tout aussi tragique qu'elle avait perdu Rosa.

* * *

Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine.

Ann savait qu'elle devrait forcer de nouveau pour parvenir à temps dans le Shin Sekai. Elle savait que ça serait dangereux. Mais peu importe.

Elle le ferait.

Elle remercia Rodin de son aide, néanmoins. L'homme lui avait proposé d'équiper le _Moby Dick_ en provision et de le conduire, pendant qu'Ann se chargeait du temps. Pas besoin de rester à la verticale, pour elle, donc.

Mais cela ne commencerait que quand elle partirait de Ruskaïna.

Levant la tête vers le plafond océanique, Ann eut un sourire.

Hancock avait trouvé la parfaite cachette pour son frangin.

\- Vas-y, j'ai pas fini de tout installer, j'en aurai pour un moment encore, lui assura Rodin en la voyant faire.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, lui promis Ann.

\- Tu me rapportes bien assez d'argent dans l'écoulement de marchandises pour que je puisse te dépanner. N'oublie simplement pas les halos.

\- Jamais ! Je serais dans la merde si j'oubliais de payer mes dettes avec le diable !

Ann se changea en serpent. Sous sa forme de serpent à sonnette, son corps noir décoré de losanges orangés souligné d'or, nager était bien plus aisé. Même le diadème doré qu'elle se ramassait sous cette forme, avec la goutte d'ambre en son centre, l'aidait dans la nage en coupant le courant.

Le reptile ondula aisément sur le bois et traversa le coating pour nager jusqu'à la surface. C'était une étrange expérience de nager entre les kai-ô, sans que ceux-ci ne l'attaquent. Certains lui passaient même au travers, de par le fait qu'elle soit encore dans le Purgatoire.

Une fois dans le sable, elle traversa un sigil pour le monde réel et fonça dans la jungle sous sa forme féline.

L'énorme lion qui la croisa manqua d'y laisser un œil en pensant avoir trouvé une proie facile.

\- LUFFY !

Luffy eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'il fut renversé sur le dos, riant comme un fou, essayant à tout prix d'empêcher sa sœur de lui lécher le visage. Finalement, il la déstabilisa en lui chatouillant les côtes. Ann reprit forme humaine, essayant de se dégager, et la lutte termina en mini-bagarre qui les laissa hilares, essoufflés, allongés à terre, les bras en croix, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, Ann... fit Luffy avec un immense sourire, les yeux fermés.

\- Désolée pour les soucis de que je t'ai causés, s'excusa sa sœur. Mais merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider.

Luffy se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- C'est normal, on est frère et sœur. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- On fait une famille de tordus...

Les deux D. eurent un rire à cela, avant que Luffy lui demande ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ann se redressa et lui dit :

\- Eh bien, je voulais te donner ton cadeau de noël à l'avance, t'apprendre deux trois techniques magiques que j'ai appries sur le tas... mais surtout, te parler de deux trucs pour lesquels, je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont tu les prendras.

Luffy se mit en tailleur et regarda sa sœur.

\- Déjà, ton cadeau. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'ouvrir avant le jour-j.

Elle brandit un paquet à son frère qui le prit avec un immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu le sauras pas avant de l'avoir ouvert. Et tu ne l'ouvriras pas avant le Noël.

Luffy eut une moue boudeuse, mais se leva pour aller le ranger avec son chapeau, sa sœur suivant le mouvement. Une fois l'action faite, Luffy escorta sa sœur jusqu'à son campement de fortune (là où il avait surtout installé ce qu'il fallait pour son feu de camp) et s'y assit avec elle.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Ann hésita à lui parler de son histoire avec Marco et finalement, secoua la tête. Pas la peine de lui adresser le sujet, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle devait affronter son compagnon histoire de lui faire part de son ressenti sur cette affaire.

\- Luffy... je sais très bien que le sujet est toujours sensible, il l'est pour moi aussi, d'autant plus avec ce que j'ai découvert par hasard, alors que j'étais avec Bayonetta. Si je le pouvais, je ne remuerais pas le couteau dans la plaie, mais comme tu l'as dit, on est une famille et dans une famille, on se parle, on ne se cache rien.

Luffy fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave et triste de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'y n'allait pas avec elle ?

\- Récemment, j'ai accompagné Bayonetta à Vigrid, parce qu'elle avait une piste pour savoir qui elle était...

\- Elle a trouvé ? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Oui... et elle a trouvé une autre sorcière en chemin, plus son père qui a essayé de la sacrifier pour réveiller une déesse endormie...enfin, un gros merdier, mais le sujet n'est pas là...

\- Il est où alors ?

\- Pendant que je discutais avec Bayonetta et Jeanne, une autre survivante de la Chasse aux Sorcières... il y a quelqu'un qui nous a rejoint. La rencontre n'a pas duré longtemps, car Jeanne nous a envoyé dans un autre immeuble pour nous sauver d'un missile, mais j'ai reconnu aisément cette personne, malgré le temps.

Ann prit une profonde inspiration et parla :

\- C'était Sabo.

La réaction de Luffy était prévisible. Il sauta sur sa sœur, la tenant par les épaules, la mettant au défi de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague. Là où on peut être surpris, c'est qu'elle attira son frère contre elle, luttant contre les larmes en cachant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Il est vraiment vivant et de ce que j'ai appris, il a rejoint la révolution... je sais pas pourquoi il nous a laissé croire qu'il était mort, ni comment il a survécu, mais les faits sont là...

Luffy rendit l'étreinte à sa sœur aînée, aussi perdu qu'elle sur le sujet. Ils finirent par s'écarter, mais le plus jeune resta juste à côté de la plus vieille, la regardant sécher son début de larmes.

\- J'ai eu des infos comme quoi il essaye de me contacter, mais je n'ai fait aucune démarche pour... Je... je suis pas assez calme sur le sujet pour pouvoir le voir sans piquer une crise... il veut peut-être me donner des explications, mais je n'y arrive pas...

Luffy lui prit une main pour la serrer, geste qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Peu importe son excuse, il n'aurait pas dû nous laisser dans le silence, dit Luffy avec détermination. Je lui ferai bien comprendre si je le vois. Il n'aurait surtout pas dû te mettre dans un état pareil. On est peut-être tes petits frères, mais tu es la seule fille de la fratrie. C'est notre devoir de veiller sur toi.

Ann regarda son frère avec un pauvre sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur le crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse qui soit avec un frérot comme toi. Passons à autre chose, ce n'est pas en ruminant comme ça que la situation évoluera. Tu veux apprendre des techniques magiques ?

Le sourire de Luffy était la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Noël était pourri.

Marco avait fait appel à tous ses indics pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas eu vent de trucs bizarres qui auraient pu être apparentés à Ann, sans succès.

Rodin lui avait dit qu'il garderait un œil ouvert, avant de partir en soi-disant voyage d'affaire... la bonne blague.

Bayonetta avait menacé Marco de castration plus un aller simple pour un séjour prématuré en Enfer, si elle retrouvait Ann avec le cœur brisé par sa faute.

La flotte d'Ann et tous les autres commandants avaient bien signifié à Marco à quel point il avait tout intérêt à la retrouver s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par l'équipage.

En bref, Ann absente, tout allait mal.

Il regarda depuis le haut du mât le pont.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être festif, mais la soirée calme et triste était aussi loin de la définition que pouvait l'être l'Enfer du Paradis. Ann était absente. L'une des leurs n'était pas là. Certains s'en foutaient, mais ils se tenaient à part, histoire de ne pas provoquer de bagarre avec ceux qui étaient affectés.

Tout cela changea quand la pirate apparut sur la tête de proue. Pâle, épuisée, avec des cernes, mais bien présente. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds... yeux ronds qu'elle leur rendit.

\- Merde, j'ai loupé quelque chose ou quoi ? fit-elle.

C'était avant que Haruta ne se jette sur elle en chialant.

Marco descendit du mât, n'osant pas plus s'approcher. C'était de sa faute, à l'origine, si elle était partie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse demi-tour et s'en aille à cause de lui.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais passé, jeune fille ? gronda Izou, prenant Cassandra de vitesse dans le rôle de la mère poule qui gronde un de ses poussins.

\- Désolée, j'avais une course à faire, et j'ai essayé d'être de retour à temps pour Noël, s'excusa Ann. Cela m'a prit du temps et de l'énergie, mais je suis là... Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

\- Dedans, lui dit Jozu.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour tout le monde. S'il manque les trois quarts du monde, ça ne sert à rien.

Jiru et Atmos allèrent chercher tout le monde. Marco s'adossa à une rambarde pour voir ce que mijotait la jeune femme.

La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de s'excuser de son absence, puis s'excuser une énième fois pour ses erreurs de Marine Ford. L'équipage roula des yeux dans ses orbites, sans faire de commentaire. Elle faisait ça environ trois à quatre fois par semaine.

\- Je suis peut-être une sorcière, mais ramener les morts à la vie n'est pas dans mes compétences, peu importe combien de fois j'essaie. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas remonter moi-même le temps pour changer le cours des choses, peu importe là aussi mes tentatives. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est ramener parmi nous une partie de ce que nous avons perdu. Sans doute la plus futile, la plus inutile, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire aujourd'hui et j'espère que ça sera suffisant.

Elle leva les bras et invoqua un démon.

D'abord, rien n'apparut. Puis l'eau s'agita et tous reconnurent ce qu'il se passait.

Un navire immergé était en train de faire surface.

Le silence tomba sur le pont quand les bras infernaux d'Hekatoncheir ramenèrent à la surface leur chez eux...

Le _Moby Dick_.

Le coating éclata et le démon disparut, laissant l'immense navire sur les eaux.

Il eut un long silence.

\- Joyeux Noël ? fit avec hésitation Ann.

Ann n'eut pas l'occasion de dire plus qu'elle se retrouva engloutie par l'équipage qui la remercia pour le présent. Le _Newgate_ fut déserté en suivant, laissant Ann et Marco les derniers occupants du navire, pendant qu'une fête s'improvisait sur l'autre.

Ann eut un soupir, contente d'avoir fait plaisir, puis alla voir Marco qui se redressa en la voyant venir vers elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le Phénix et s'inclina, le surprenant.

\- Je suis désolée de mon comportement de l'autre jour, c'était immature de ma part, et je sais que je t'ai blessé. Je te demande par-...

Marco la coupa en la serrant dans ses bras, simplement heureux de la retrouver en vie.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai manqué de tact et j'aurai dû remarquer que le sujet était sensible. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, yoi.

Ann s'écarta un peu du Phénix, sans pour autant briser l'étreinte et secoua la tête.

\- Justement, non.

Marco la regarda sans comprendre. Ann soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde.

\- Quand tu m'as parlé d'avoir des enfants, j'ai paniqué et j'ai fui, c'est un fait. Pour la simple et stupide raison que ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de reproduire avec mon propre enfant l'enfance que j'ai vécue, que cet enfant me haïsse autant que je hais mon père.

Ann tendit une main vers Marco qui la prit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Si tu veux que je te dise oui, Marco, j'attends deux choses de toi. La première, c'est que tu me rassures. Que tu répondes à toutes mes inquiétudes, à tout ce qui me fait peur, et que tu les apaises. La seconde, c'est que tu sois là à chaque instant, autant pour notre possible enfant, qu'il n'est pas à grandir en disant qu'il n'a pas de père, que pour moi.

Marco sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je le ferai. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu en es venue à me dire ça ?

Ann piqua un fard en avouant :

\- Disons simplement que pour une fois, Garp sert à quelque chose.

Marco resta silencieux et lui dit finalement :

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois aller à sa rencontre pour le tuer, parce qu'il sait que tu es vivante, ou si je dois le remercier.

\- Si tu le tues, n'oublie pas Smoker, quoiqu'il aura déjà affaire à Luffy.

\- J'ai mal pour lui, yoi.

\- Je peux te demander autre chose ?

\- Bien sûre, chérie.

\- On peut attendre demain pour la longue discussion qui nous attend ? Parce que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la magie et je meurs de fatigue.

Marco lui caressa une joue, regardant les cernes et le tint pâle de sa compagne. Il se leva pour la hisser dans ses bras en mode princesse.

\- Direction le lit, pour toi, mon ange.

\- Je suis pas un ange ! protesta Ann.

\- Je sais... tu es ma sorcière bien aimée qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, malgré les risques, yoi.

Ann eut une moue et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Marco qui prenait la direction du _Moby Dick_.

\- Chérie ?

Ann releva la tête vers le Phénix qui l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, yoi.

La sorcière lui rendit le baiser.

\- Moi aussi. Joyeux Noël.


	22. Joyeux Anniveraire

**salut à tous ! Voici le dernier intermède avant la reprise de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, on a l'anniversaire d'Ann ! Vous allez voir, notre sorcière est gâtée pour ses 23 ans. je remercie ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction. Je sais aussi que vous attendez tous que je continue mes autres histoires. Sachez déjà qu'on aura rapidement une update pour Ange Déchu qui en avait bien besoin. Ensuite, comme je vais attaquer Dressrosa de ce côté, il est fort probable que je reprenne Shin Sekai Tales, sans intervention d'Evanae, désolée pour elle ^^'**

 **Enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pensif. Très pensif.

Et avec raison si on considérait le fait qu'il était tout de même en face du Moby Dick.

Navire qui avait pourtant était réduit en cendres par Akainu à Marine Ford, presque deux ans auparavant.

Et pourtant, le navire était là, mouillant dans le port, attaché au quai, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Luka pencha la tête sur le côté, se caressant pensivement le menton.

Il avait une petite idée sur l'explication de ce qui semblait être un miracle. Quelque chose disait que Madama Khepri avait frappé.

Il s'avança finalement et interpella la première personne qu'il vit :

\- Konnichiwa Izou-Taisho.

Izou qui fumait contre la rambarde se retourna, le regardant. Il dévisagea des pieds à la tête le journaliste.

\- Que veux-tu, étranger ?

Luka ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il avait poursuivi Bayonetta et supportait ses conneries. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

\- Je… hum-hum… je cherche Por… je veux dire Madama Khepri. Je veux m'entretenir avec Madama Khepri.

Izou le regarda avec méfiance. Luka soupira et lui dit :

\- Si vous comprenez de qui je parle, vous vous doutez de pourquoi j'use de ce nom.

\- Si je comprends de qui tu parles, gamin, explique-moi pourquoi je devrais te laisser la rencontrer, cette Madama Khepri ?

\- Vous pouvez lui dire que Luka, de Vigrid, cherche à la voir, au minimum ?

\- Monte, yoi.

Marco venait d'apparaître derrière son commandant.

\- Salutation, Redgrave.

\- Salutation, Fushisho-san. Le Père Noël s'appelle Madama Khepri, pour que vous ayez de nouveau ce navire ?

\- Le Père Noël est de l'Umbra, exact. Elle est en briefing pour une mission, je t'offre un café pour l'attendre, yoi.

\- Oh, mais avec plaisir.

Luka se hissa agilement sur le navire, un peu intimidé.

\- J'ai deux ou trois nouvelles intéressantes et un cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle, annonça le journaliste. Je me trompe pas, c'est bien le premier janvier ?

\- Exact. Par ici.

Marco commença à guider Luka vers sa cabine, pour qu'ils soient tranquilles pendant leur discussion.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ? s'enquit Izou.

\- Trois cafés et une connaissance de Bayonetta, yoi.

\- Misère.

Marco eut un fin sourire. Oui, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'Umbra, voire au D., ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à intégrer, en règle générale.

Luka et Marco pénétrèrent dans la vaste cabine du capitaine et s'installèrent dans une table ronde dans un coin. Chacun se prit une chaise et Luka alla directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Le révolutionnaire que Jeanne-san a sauvé récidive.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

Le sujet n'était pas abordé en privé avec Ann, vu qu'il était plus que sensible, mais il était assez intuitif pour savoir qu'elle était blessée par cette réapparition.

\- Ce petit con insiste donc, yoi… grommela Marco, essayant de ne pas passer la mauvaise humeur provoquée par cette nouvelle sur Luka.

\- Oui, je le crains. J'ai eu des échos de la part de Jeanne-san et de Rodin. Il les a contactés avant Noël. Deux jours après, il revenait vers moi et il savait pour l'Umbra et cherchait une confirmation du lien entre ça et Ann.

\- Tu l'as avertie de ce qu'il se passerait s'il continuait, yoi ?

\- Oui et il m'a conseillé de vous dire de vous occuper de votre cul, disant qu'il était plus que vous sa famille. Ne me tuez pas, Marco-san, je ne suis que le messager !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en prendre au messager. C'est ce petit con que je vais tuer, yoi. D'une, il blesse ma soeur et compagne, de deux, il insulte ce qui lie les membres de cet équipage et de trois, il va finir par attirer l'attention d'indésirables sur ce fait, et personne ici ne veut qu'on reparte sur un second Marine Ford, yoi. On commence à peine à se refaire.

"Encore moins avec notre idée de fonder une famille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment". songea Marco.

\- Je comprends, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on a envie de laisser traîner. J'ai fait un gros vide dans mes affaires pour m'assurer qu'on ne pouvait rien trouver au sujet d'Ann et pour ce qui est de l'Umbra, outre les légendes et autres anecdotes, mon carnet de notes personnel que je laisse toujours chez Rodin, à présent, il n'y a de précis que les notes de mon père que j'ai reprises pour (es coder en Enochian, par sécurité.

Marco le remercia de ces précautions à l'instant où Ann entrait dans la cabine, trois tasses de café en main.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi Izou m'avait collé ces cafés, maintenant, je sais. Salut Luka, salua Ann avec un sourire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Ann...ah, il manque une chaise… nota Luka.

Marco s'écarta de la table et laissa Ann se poser sur un de ses genoux, passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? s'enquit Ann en distribuant les tasses.

\- Ci et ça. Deux trois sujets dont je voulais vous parler. Comme par exemple un Révolutionnaire qui tire dans le mille sur toi et l'Umbra.

Ann s'interrompit alors qu'elle buvait son café et reposa la tasse.

\- Jeanne-san et Rodin ont été interrogés. Pour Rodin, il semblerait qu'à la base, il essayait d'entrer en contact avec Bayonetta qui lui a filé entre les doigts.

La sorcière se frotta le nez entre ses deux mains. Sabo aurait dû être suffisamment fin pour saisir qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, au vu de son silence à ses nombreuses tentatives de contact. Il semblerait que quand elle essayait la subtilité, cela ne marchait pas… bon, eh bien, elle devrait être plus claire la prochaine fois.

\- Enfin, c'est la seule nouvelle désagréable que j'avais à transmettre. J'ai des infos sur le mera mera no mi, je me suis dit que tu serais intéressée.

\- On cherche à remettre la main sur ce fruit, yoi, confirma Marco.

\- D'après mes sources, c'est Doflamingo qui a le fruit actuellement en sa possession. Je doute que vous prévenir de possibles manigances de sa part, au sujet de ce fruit, soit vraiment nécessaire.

\- Tu réveilles des insomniaques. Cet homme ne sait que faire des manigances, grommela Ann.

\- Toi seule à droit de parole sur cet akuma no mi. Tu le veux, on le récupère. Tu laisses tomber, on suivra ta décision, yoi, assura Marco à sa compagne en lui frottant un bras. Merci de l'info en tout cas, Redgrave.

Luka leva son café pour réponse et but une longue gorgée, avant de passer à la dernière raison de sa visite. Un paquet apparut sur la table, devant Ann, avec un 'Joyeux anniversaire' venant droit du coeur.

\- C'est gentil, mais… je ne fête pas mon anniversaire, s'excusa Ann avec embarras.

\- Ah merde… pour avoir ça, j'ai dû demander une faveur à un pote dans le South Blue… et je sais que Jeanne-san, Rodin et Bayonetta ont prévu quelque chose pour toi… Accepte au moins le cadeau, je suis certain qu'il te plaira. Sinon… eh bien, je te laisse faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux en offrant un cadeau à une femme, devant son mec, yoi, déconna Marco.

\- J'ai l'habitude de vivre dangereusement, j'ai poursuivi pendant longtemps Bayonetta, après tout, répondit Luka.

Ann prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. En voyant le contenu, ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle regarda Luka, le suppliant silencieusement de lui confirmer ses pensées. Marco regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ann. C'était une belle femme souriante. Elle avait une fleur d'hibiscus dans les cheveux, en plus d'être assise au milieu de fleurs des prairies. Elle avait un regard brillant de joie et de malice.

Marco connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir souvent vu chez Ann.

\- C'est bien Portgas D. Rouge, confirma Luka.

\- Je sais à présent d'où te vient ta beauté, chérie, souffla tendrement Marco en embrassant la brune dans le cou.

Ann ne pouvait que remercier Luka entre les sanglots qui la prenaient.

Vu le regard du Phénix, le journaliste avait bien choisi.

Quand il repartit, il en eut la confirmation avec Marco l'appelant par son prénom et lui disant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu.

* * *

Luka l'avait avertie, elle devrait s'attendre à de la visite pour le reste. Apparemment, c'était Jeanne qui avait été désignée. Ann n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec la blonde, depuis Vigrid. Pas assez pour savoir sur quel pied danser avec elle. Enfin, les choses se déridèrent rapidement quand la blonde, en s'installant à côté de la sorcière sur le toit d'une des maisons de l'île où ils avaient jeté l'ancre, lui demanda de l'appeler tout simplement Jeanne.

\- Nous ne sommes que trois, les règles de hiérarchie et tout ça, c'est tout à fait inutile dans cette situation.

Ann avait eu un sourire et fermé son livre pour regarder la blonde, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

\- Luka-kun a fait passer le message, mais vu quels étaient les cadeaux que avions préparés, on pense, que ce soit Cereza, Rodin ou moi, que cela vaut la peine de te les offrir. On saura pour l'an prochain qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre cette peine, au moins.

\- Merci quand même, je suis touchée, surtout venant de ta part, Jeanne.

\- On se connaît peut-être peu, mais ce que je sais sur toi me fait dire que je peux être fière de te compter parmi mes sœurs de clan. Voici le premier cadeau, il vient de Rodin.

Jeanne tendit un coffret en bois à la brunette qui l'ouvrit, dévoilant quatre anneaux en or assez grands pour qu'elle puisse les mettre à ses chevilles et ses poignets.

\- C'est un cadeau de remerciement celui-ci. Pour la raclée que tu lui as foutue, explicita Jeanne. Ce sont des armes avec le nom de ce bon vieux Rodin. C'est censé permettre de matérialiser à volonté des armes différentes, suivant les possesseurs.

\- Merci. J'explorerai dès que possible les différentes possibilités.

Ann enfila deux bracelets aux poignets et le reste aux chevilles.

\- Le suivant, c'est de la part de Cereza. Elle prévoyait de te l'offrir depuis un moment, je crois. C'est un ouvrage assez vieux, mais il te revient de droit aujourd'hui.

Ann se retrouva avec un paquet mauve dans les mains. Elle défit l'emballage et trouva un livre épais aux pages jaunies par le temps. La couverture était épaisse, noire, décorée d'étoiles brillantes en or. Entre, Ann pouvait déchiffrer les caractères Enochians annonçant le sujet de l'ouvrage.

Un recueil de magie.

Elle ouvrit le livre, tombant sur la première page. Le titre était répété, avec un sous-titre qui interpella Ann.

 _Par les Portgas, pour les Portgas._

\- J'ai déjà vu Roja-ba-san écrire dans ce livre. J'ignore si par la suite, les autres femmes de votre lignée ont ajouté quoi que ce soit, mais Cereza l'a trouvé à proximité de la maison où ta mère a apparemment vécu.

Ann parcourut rapidement le livre, notant en début de chapitre le nom de la personne l'ayant écrit, plus des pages, rajoutées entre temps, sur des commentaires et des améliorations en référence au sujet du chapitre. Tous datés et signés. Elle referma le livre en notant au passage un commentaire pour le moins sarcastique sur une invocation démoniaque. Le dernier commentaire, d'ailleurs mais surtout fait par sa mère si elle en jugeait la date et le nom.

\- Je la remercierai, assura Ann en caressant la couverture du livre.

\- Voici mon propre cadeau. Il est malheureusement incomplet. Je risque donc de te l'emprunter, de temps à autre, pour rajouter ce que je trouverais entre temps. Mais c'est déjà un bon départ.

Ann reçut un autre paquet. Rouge cette fois. En l'ouvrant, elle se retrouva avec un nouveau livre, en japonais cette fois, avec les caractères de son nom marqués en toutes lettres dessus et en gros.

Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur ce qui était un recueil de biographie.

\- J'espère que ça t'aidera à en savoir plus sur la famille qui est la tienne, lui dit Jeanne en se refaisant une beauté dans le reflet du couvercle de sa montre. J'ai un peu de mal à retracer ta lignée sur les deux cents dernières années, malheureusement, donc, tu auras la suite quand j'y parviendrai enfin.

Ann eut un sourire et serra l'ouvrage contre son cœur.

\- C'est déjà quelque chose d'énorme. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça.

Jeanne eut un sourire en la regardant.

\- Un simple merci sera plus que suffisant.

\- Merci Jeanne, merci infiniment.

\- Avec plaisir, Ann-kun. Bonne année à l'avance et joyeux anniversaire malgré tout.

\- Hun hun, aujourd'hui, c'est Roger, moi, c'est demain.

Jeanne eut un petit rire et s'en alla, laissant la demoiselle profiter de ses cadeaux.


	23. L'Umbra à Dressrosa

**Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la série. On y est, ça y est : DRESSROSA !**

 **Vous allez donc voir une nouvelle gestion du tournoi en sachant que nous avons encore Ann parmi les vivants, mais aussi Jesus.**

 **Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir au combat qui aura lieu entre eux, et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça sera musicale (j'hésite entre** _ **Dirrty**_ **de Christina Aguilera ou** _ **Independant Woman part I**_ **des Destiny Child), assez sensuelle pour bien montré le changement entre Hiken no Annn, noryokusha et Portgas D. Ann, sorcière de l'Umbra.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que vous serez trèèèèèès satisfait de ce chapitre, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Ann faisait tourner son poignard entre ses doigts. Comment aborder le sujet avec Marco, avec les risques encourus ? Certes, il disait que le choix lui revenait à ce niveau, mais elle était hésitante.

\- Un sou pour tes pensées ? demanda Haruta en se posant à côté d'elle sur la rambarde à laquelle Ann était accoudée.

\- Tout dépend. Tu m'offres quoi ? Un berry ou un halo ? rétorqua la sorcière sans cesser de jouer avec son arme.

\- Blague à part, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse... outre le journal qui dit que Luffy a fait son grand retour ?

Ann soupira et se laissa aller un peu plus sur la rambarde à laquelle elle était accoudée, se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant et l'eau.

\- Je cherche à savoir comment annoncer quelque chose à Marco sans qu'il ne panique comme une poule qui a perdu ses œufs.

\- Merci pour la comparaison aviaire, yoi. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

Les deux femmes eurent un EEEEP sonore et se retournèrent pour voir Marco, les mains sur les hanches, les regardant avec amusement.

\- Depuis quand tu espionnes nos conversations ! s'indigna Haruta.

\- Depuis que je sais que vous avez décidé de recommencer avec vos sales blagues. Izou a peu apprécié la teinture dans son shampoing, yoi. C'est ce qu'on appelle un réflexe de survie.

Ann lui jeta un regard vexé.

\- Explique-moi comment tu veux que je te fasse une blague de ce genre quand on _dort_ ensemble, Marco.

Marco se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Je te laisse gérer avec ton mec, je me décharge de ton affaire que je ne connais pas de toute façon, annonça Haruta en s'éloignant, les mains levées.

Ann lui jeta un regard trahi et se retrouva à affronter le regard inquisiteur du Phénix. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur la rambarde à côté d'elle et lui demande ce qui la tracassait.

Ann ne répondit pas, triturant ses manches sans savoir comment aborder la chose.

\- Bébé, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, yoi. Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ann eut un soupir et sans regarder Marco, elle lui dit :

\- Rodin a eu vent d'une étrange activité du côté de Doflamingo. Il se pourrait qu'il manigance quelque chose qui me laisserait enfin l'ouverture cherchée pour reprendre mon akuma no mi. Comme il s'agit de me rendre à Dressrosa, j'ai besoin de ton aval. Voilà.

Marco garda un instant le silence.

\- Je savais que tu dirais non, soupira Ann en faisant mine de partir.

\- C'est _tout_? C'est juste _ça_ qui te tracasse ?!

Et le Phénix eut un petit rire qui fit se retourner Ann, perplexe.

\- J'imaginais bien autre chose, de plus grave, yoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que le choix t'appartenait pour le mera mera, yoi. Je te laisserais partir sans le moindre souci si je pouvais avoir quelqu'un là-bas pour surveiller tes arrières.

\- C'est _tout_ ce qu'il te faut ?!

\- C'est déjà pas mal... et non, Madama Khepri ne compte pas, yoi.

Ann se frappa une joue, estomaquée. Et elle qui se faisait du mouron à ce sujet.

\- Enzo, ça compte ? demanda la sorcière.

Elle fit son regard de chiot à Marco qui la fixa d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ch'il te plaît... Namur est sur le _Newgate_ , il ne sera jamais ici à temps avant que la chance ne passe. Rodin refusera net si je lui demande, et j'ai bien assez avec Madama Khepri, pas besoin de me voir endettée auprès du diable en personne. Je n'ai aucun moyen de joindre Luka, Bayonetta est trop loin et Jeanne reprend les cours. Ch'il te plaît bébé... laisse-moi te prouver que je peux me gérer seule... je ferai pas de grabuge, je serai sage et personne ne saura je suis vivante...

Elle attrapa Marco par sa chemise, se collant contre sa poitrine, lui caressant une jambe du bout d'un de ses escarpins, tentant de le faire céder.

\- Bayonetta t'a dépravée, chérie...

Pour toute réponse, Ann se colla un peu plus à lui.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter comme ça, yoi ?

Ann l'embrassa sous le lobe de l'oreille, ses bras pendant autour du cou du blond, un ronronnement bas venant du fond de la gorge.

\- Vu ce que je sens dans ton pantalon, je sais que j'ai gagné... cède, Marco, avoue-toi vaincu... chuchota Ann avec un sourire carnassier du chat qui a attrapé le canari.

\- Pas question... pas comme ça, yoi.

\- Oooh~...

Marco tenta de résister, mais Ann semblait bien partie pour fusionner avec lui tellement elle se pressait contre son corps.

\- Tu es cruelle. Je suis censé te donner l'autorisation de partir alors que tu joues les allumeuses, yoi.

\- Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire plaisir avant de m'en aller. Enzo fera bien son travail, je t'assure, Marco...

\- Il ne sait pas se battre.

\- Mais il connaît bien le coin, parfait pour prendre la fuite rapidos. Alors...

Ann eut un sourire encore plus immense quand Marco s'avoua enfin vaincu.

\- Viens me rejoindre ou je pars en te laissant dans cet état, Marco, taquina Ann en le laissant.

Elle se détourna de lui avec un petit rire, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du navire. Marco la rattrapa rapidement, avec l'intention de faire payer à la sorcière son petit jeu.

Leurs frères les regardèrent faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- On ne les refera pas, commenta Izou en fumant.

\- S'ils continuent comme ça, on va finir par devenir enfin Tonton, renchérit Blamenco avec un grand sourire.

Le reniflement de Jozu voulait dire qu'il était d'accord.

* * *

Luffy souriait en regardant la surface en train de s'éloigner dans leur plongée vers l'île Gyojin, quand Nami vint le rejoindre et prit entre ses doigts la lourde et grosse montre en or et argent qu'il avait autour du cou.

\- Dis donc, Luffy, qui t'a permis de piquer un objet pareil dans notre butin ! gronda la rouquine.

Luffy la regarda, perplexe, puis dégagea la montre des mains de Nami.

\- C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait. Elle n'était pas dans notre butin.

Robin s'avança avec curiosité, alors que la rousse insistait pour que Luffy lui cède l'objet.

\- C'est Ann qui me l'a offert.

Là, Nami se tût et devint grave.

\- Désolée, je... laisse tomber.

Et la rouquine s'en alla, honteuse, devant le regard perplexe de Luffy.

\- C'est donc un cadeau de ta sœur, fit Robin en s'installant sur la rambarde, juste à côté de là où était Luffy.

\- Hmhm !

\- Elle est belle, je peux la voir ?

Sans discuter, Luffy retira la chaîne de son cou et tendit l'objet à Robin. Celle-ci l'examina, appréciant la finesse avec laquelle la lune et le soleil avaient été gravés dans l'argent et l'or respectivement, encadrés de petites pierres précieuses couleur océan.

\- C'est un très bel objet, elle avait bon goût, complimenta Robin.

Luffy se contenta de rire alors que l'archéologue ouvrait la montre. Elle resta figée en voyant les caractères remplaçant les chiffres et le message, dans une écriture inconnue, dans le couvercle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Usopp en les rejoignant. Nami tire une tête de six pieds de long en se traitant d'idiote.

\- Elle voulait récupérer ce cadeau pour le butin et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas la lui céder, répondit Luffy en haussant des épaules.

\- Ces caractères... souffla Robin.

\- Enochians. Version angélique. Ann a fait un effort sur ce coup-là ! Nihi !

\- Enoquoi ? répéta Usopp.

Devant ça, Robin n'avait que deux questions à poser. Elle posa d'abord la première pour savoir qui avait raison ou tort, entre elle et Sabo.

\- C'est une Umbran ou Lumen Watch ?

Luffy la regarda avec une légère surprise, avant de se contenter de hausser les épaules.

\- Lumen, je suis un homme. Mais avec mon akuma no mi, je suis corrompu, si j'en crois les anges... d'où la lune sur la montre.

Robin commença à sourire.

\- Je vois.

Elle referma la montre et la rendit à Luffy.

\- Madama Khepri se porte comment ?

\- A merveille, outre une petite histoire de famille que je vais devoir régler une fois dans le Shin Sekai, mais je ne t'apprends rien puisque tu étais avec la Révolution.

Robin eut un petit rire.

\- Très belle montre.

Et elle s'en alla. Usopp la regarda partir avec deux yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers Luffy.

\- Vous parliez de quoi, là ?

\- Oh, des histoires d'anges et démons ! Nihi ! répondit mystérieusement Luffy en remettant la montre à son cou.

\- Mais oui, Luffy... Les anges n'existent pas, tu sais.

\- Yohohoho ! Je suis au regret de te dire le contraire, Usopp-san ! contredit Brook pas très loin en pinçant des cordes de sa guitare.

\- Yep. Faut avoir un akuma no mi pour les voir. Ils donnent les yeux et les oreilles sur le Purgatorio, expliqua Luffy. Demande à Chopper ou Robin et ils te confirmeront avoir déjà vu d'étranges créatures blanches et or qui semblent vivre en parallèle à nous. Vu qu'ils ont déjà essayer de me tuer, je les évite au mieux.

Usopp regarda Luffy puis se détourna.

\- CHOPPER ! LUFFY SE MET A DELIRER ! IL EST MALADE !

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! VITE UN DOCTEUR ! UN MEDECIN... ah oui, je suis médecin... LUFFY ! JE VAIS TE SOIGNER !

C'est ainsi que Luffy fut poursuivi sur le pont par son médecin de bord.

\- Oi, Robin, interpella Zoro de là où il était avachi dans l'herbe pour faire sa sieste.

Robin vint s'accroupir près du sabreur pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu avec Luffy ?

\- Simplement quelques confirmations en rapport avec de vieilles histoires au sujet de l'autre face du monde.

Zoro ouvrit son œil valide pour la regarder avec perplexité.

\- Une confirmation qui me fait dire que Luffy n'est plus en deuil. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de pleurer Portgas-san.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Simplement parce que personne n'a jamais rien su de ce qu'elle était réellement.

* * *

Smoker s'était demandé s'il devait aborder le sujet avec Luffy.

La question fut réglée quand celui-ci demanda à lui parler en privé.

\- Je sais pour Vigrid, annonça de but en blanc Luffy. Même si je veux te remercier pour l'aide que tu lui as apporté, donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer.

\- Et pourquoi tu me tuerais ? s'enquit patiemment Smoker, trop crevé avec les derniers événements pour réfléchir plus que ça.

\- Te moque pas de moi, Kemuri. Je sais très bien que tu as balancé Ann à Garp. On t'a jamais dit de ne pas t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Du genre, les histoires de famille des autres ?

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

\- Garp était _notre_ problème, pas le tien. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir. Tu as de la chance, crois-moi. La prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrai pas.

Luffy se détourna du marine après un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? s'enquit Smoker.

\- Ann. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en mêler. Néanmoins...

Luffy se tourna de nouveau vers Smoker, ses yeux virant au bleu lumineux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tout foirer, alors qu'elle commence à se remettre sur pied. J'ai déjà deux mots à toucher à un con de révolutionnaire pour avoir tout bousillé. Évite d'ajouter ton nom sur la liste des gens qui lui ont fait du mal.

Les yeux de Luffy redevinrent noirs et il s'en alla.

Smoker avait les sourcils levés. C'était donc ça la face Lumen de Mugiwara ?

Il ne savait quelle face était la plus effrayante. Celle du pirate soi-disant naïf et idiot, ou celle du Sage Lumen menaçant et tout aussi mystérieuse, mais dont les capacités lui étaient encore inconnues.

* * *

Enzo se tordait les mains de nervosité.

\- Arrête de gémir, siffla Ann dans son déguisement de Madama Khepri, les cornes en moins.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ma situation ! s'étrangla Enzo. Je t'accompagne, toi, la nana qui avait tout intérêt à rester entre quatre planches, dans une arène qui sera hyper surveillée pour récupérer l'akuma no mi le plus convoité qui soit ! Imagine que les Marines réalisent qui tu es et qu'ils découvrent que je suis avec toi ! Tu imagines la merde dans laquelle je serais, sans parler de ton mec qui me fera la peau !

\- Si tu arrêtais de parler, tu réduirais considérablement tes chances de finir toi-même entre quatre planches. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as réussi à trouver ce loup avec des verres intégrés et à ma vue.

\- Chez le même opticien. Il m'a détesté quand je lui ai fait la demande. J'ai envoyé la note à ton second, il te la retransmettra.

\- Enzo, tu as bousillé une bagnole que je t'avais payée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de payer ce costume ou ce loup. Démerde-toi, tu me dois bien ça. On y est.

En effet, ils étaient devant un kiosque avec une femme appelant les volontaires pour l'arène.

\- Je viens m'inscrire, lui dit Ann.

La femme resta perplexe et la dévisagea, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'est votre vie. Quel nom ?

\- Khepri. _Madama_ Khepri. K-h-e-p-r-i.

La femme nota ça sur un papier, les sourcils levés, avant de conduire la pirate vers l'arène.

\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, Enzo, Rodin n'a pas l'intention de te poursuivre en enfer juste pour que tu lui rembourse tes dettes.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Enzo fumait tranquillement son cigare, devant une bonne assiette de paella, quand il vit le drôle de groupe entrer. La moustache postiche, les lunettes de soleil et autre ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Son œil expert nota le bijou au cou du personnage en tête. Une montre énorme en or et argent. Il savait ce que c'était, il en était certain.

Quand le groupe s'assit, Enzo se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Ossan ? demanda le blondinet du groupe.

\- Toi, rien, gamin. C'est à lui que je veux parler, répondit directement Enzo.

Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et le plus petit qui le fixa avec curiosité.

\- T'es le Lumen Corrompu, gamin ?

Le reste du groupe regarda Enzo comme s'il avait deux têtes, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- C'est moi. On se connaît ? demanda Luffy avec méfiance.

\- Pas à proprement parler. Mon nom est Enzo, on t'a peut-être parlé de moi…

\- Qui ? Bayonetta ou…

Il ne poursuivit pas. Le reste de la table ne disait rien, suivant avec intérêt la conversation.

\- Si je te dis Madama Khepri ? proposa Enzo.

\- Vu avant Noël, mais elle m'a pas parlé de toi. Tu veux quoi ? répondit le brun.

\- Juste te dire qu'elle est ici… et certainement pour la même raison que toi.

\- Le Smile ? souffla Franky.

Enzo le regarda avec des yeux ronds le cyborg.

\- Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! J'ai bien assez comme merde sur le dos avec l'Umbra et ce foutu Rodin ! J'vais pas me mettre à dos plus de monde ! Oi ! J'ai deux enfants, non mais ! Pas question, même pour cette nana, que je me frotte à ce _truc_!

\- Si elle n'est pas là pour le Smile, elle est là pour quoi ? coupa Luffy.

\- Son akuma no mi, te !

Et il s'en alla en secouant la tête.

Ce gosse était fou…Smile, et puis quoi encore ?

Luffy le regarda partir.

\- De quoi te parlait ce type ? demanda Franky.

\- C'est pas l'endroit pour ça, leur répondit Luffy. Vu que la personne concernée est dans les environs, si on la voit, y'aura rien à expliquer.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de mystères, nota Sanji. Même avec nous… une raison particulière ?

\- Majo gari, pour citer que ça.

\- Chasse aux sorcières ? répéta le groupe.

Luffy eut un petit rire et regarda Sanij.

\- La plus vieille que je connaisse serait du genre à rendre Sanji fou. Bayonetta est… particulière… Même Rayleigh est d'accord sur la question. Priez pour ne jamais la rencontrer…

* * *

 _P_ _endant_ _que le Père parlait, Bayonetta se vit obliger d'étouffer un éternuement. Elle se frotta discrètement le nez durant le sermon._

 _Qui osait se moquer d'elle ?_

* * *

Ann marchait tranquillement dans les environs quand elle fut dépassée par une fusée caoutchouteuse. Elle leva une main et les poursuivants de son frère furent bloqués dans une stase temporelle. Elle regarda dans son dos pour voir Luffy s'arrêter de courir et ouvrir un sigil doré à l'effigie des Lumen, sur le Purgatoire. Ann attendit que son frère soit dedans pour relancer le temps. Les deux D. regardèrent avec amusement Cavendish jurer comme un charretier, alors que Don Chinjao se posait des questions philosophiques sur le comment du pourquoi de la disparition de Luffy.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas songé au Purgatoire avant ? demanda Ann à son frère qui retirait sa fausse moustache et ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Ils me poursuivaient de trop près. Ils seraient entrés avec moi dans le Purgatoire. Merci de ton aide. C'est bon de te revoir, d'ailleurs !

\- De même, frérot. On s'assoit ?

Luffy sauta avec joie sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- Tu imites ton contrat ? demanda Luffy en remarquant la tenue de sa sœur.

\- Je te demande dans quel genre de conneries tu t'es impliqué avec Trafalgar Law et ce con de Doffy ?

\- On veut détrôner Kaidou.

Ann resta silencieuse une minute.

\- Le Smile, hun ? C'est le plan de Traflagar ?

\- Hun. On a déjà détruit le SAD.

\- Et César ? C'est le concepteur, tu sais…

\- Avec nous.

Ann eut l'air impressionné.

\- Vous avez pensé à tout, c'est bien.

\- Tu as vu Jesus, je présume…

Ann fut surprise de l'intonation inquiète de son frère.

\- Oui, et ?

Luffy refusa de regarder Ann. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes contre lui, il ne prononça pas un mot. Avec un soupir, la sorcière comprit ce qui n'allait pas, et lui donna une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Idiot. Je ne suis plus la femme qui s'est faîte stupidement avoir à Banaro. Aujourd'hui, je suis une sorcière. De plus, il est seul. Et nous sommes tous les deux.

Luffy se tourna vers Ann, abasourdi de ce qu'il comprenait.

\- Jesus ne devrait pas me poser de problème, mais dans le cas où il serait plus fort que prévu, je compte sur toi, Luffy. Pas pour le vaincre ou quoi que ce soit. Juste me sauver.

\- Tu es en train d'admettre que tu peux avoir besoin d'aide ? s'étrangla son frère.

\- Oui. Marine Ford me l'a appris. Je ne suis pas toute puissante. C'est pour ça que je te le dis. J'admets avoir des faiblesses, et j'espère que si elles font que Jesus me renverse, tu pourras m'aider. Je ne veux pas finir En Bas avant un petit moment, vois-tu.

\- Makasete !

Le commentateur annonça le début du combat suivant.

\- J'y pense, tu es dans quel bloc ? demanda Luffy.

\- Le C. Et toi ?

\- Le D.

\- Cool, on se verra pas avant la finale, alors. Et tu auras le temps que le Bloc E passe pour te reposer. J'y pense… qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Le Papy en a après Garp, et il inclut dans sa haine tous ses enfants et petits-enfants.

\- Whouawe… c'est… stupide.

\- Tout aussi stupide que le fait qu'on t'en veuille pour Roger.

Ann lui jeta un regard noir, mais Luffy était habitué.

\- Le blondinet m'en veut parce que je lui ai volé la première page des journaux. En parlant de ça, tu vas réapparaître quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Ann passa un doigt nerveux sur la pierre entre elle et son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Disons simplement que j'ai un projet assez personnel de mon côté, et que l'idéal serait que je reste dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit… disons… concrétisé. Après, un accident est vite arrivé. Je risque gros ici, à Dressrosa.

\- Reste prudente. Je ne veux pas revivre Marine Ford.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Luffy.

Ils regardèrent avec amusement Cavendish repasser par-là, cherchant toujours Luffy.

\- J'aime le Purgatoire ! sourit Luffy.

\- Moi aussi, surtout dans ces moment-là.

Ils rapportèrent leur attention sur l'arène quand le commentateur annonça la réduction à soixante-dix du nombre de participant. Hack en était au dix-septième ko.

\- Il est fort, ce Hack, nota Luffy. D'ailleurs, j'ai revu Jimbe. Il est d'accord pour me rejoindre quand il aura réglé ses affaires.

\- Ce Hack est un révolutionnaire et cool pour Jimbe, c'est un chic type.

\- Haaan, regarde Bellamy ! Il est devenu super fort !

Ann regarda son frère avec intérêt, puis le blond en question mettre à terre le duo Abdullah et Jet.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Hm ! Rencontré à Jaya !

La voix de Luffy se figea en notant ce que faisait Bartolomeo au bord de l'arène et se jeta sur sa sœur pour lui retirer son loup à lunette.

\- HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, rends-moi ça ! Je ne vois rien de loin sans ! s'indigna la sorcière en cherchant à récupérer son masque.

\- Justement. Y'a des trucs qu'il faut pas que tu vois.

\- Du genre… demanda Ann, en plissant des yeux.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Luffy… rends-moi ça.

\- Pas question que je te laisse assister au spectacle de ce porc qui pisse sans gêne au bord de l'arène !

Ann leva un sourcil et soupira.

\- Je suis loin d'être une petite vierge innocente qui s'évanouit devant le costume trois pièces d'un garçon. Tu peux me rendre mon masque.

\- Pas question.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et rends-moi ça.

\- Attends qu'il finisse et se rhabille.

Luffy ignora le soupir agacé de sa sœur. Il regarda Hack se diriger vers Bartolomeo et l'attaquer.

\- La vache ! jura Mugiwara.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ann en se redressant. Je ne vois que des tâches floues !

\- Ce Hack a voulu attaquer la tête de coq… eh ben, le coup lui est revenu ! Ce type se marre, pas du tout inquiété ! Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce !

\- Intéressant. Tu sais, Luffy… tu as du pot qu'on soit dans le Purgatoire, parce que sinon, je t'aurais botté le cul pour mettre en danger mon anonymat.

Luffy la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Mon masque. Tu sauras aussi que je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour récupérer mes lunettes et que si je dois le faire, ça va barder pour toi.

Luffy lui rendit le masque, puisque le pirate avait rangé son attirail. Ann put donc voir le coup final de Bartolomeo sur Hack.

A ce niveau-là, il était impossible de savoir qui serait le vainqueur.

Ricky finit par tomber à son tour devant Blue Gilly.

\- Rien ni personne ne peut lutter contre le temps, à moins d'être un Sage Lumen ou une Sorcière de l'Umbra… et encore… souffla Ann.

\- La dure loi du monde… accorda Luffy en jouant avec sa montre.

Ils regardèrent le reste du combat, même pas surpris de la traîtrise de Dagama et de l'accord apparent entre lui et Blue Gilly. Rien de plus surprenant quand Blue Gilly trahit à son tour Dagama quand il tenta de le frapper dans le dos.

Comme quoi… il n'y avait pas que des pions en ce monde.

Le regard de Luffy se porta sur Bellamy qui lançait une attaque sur Bartolomeo qui se curait une oreille, une main dans les poche. Le coup de poing du blond fit impact sur quelque chose et le renvoya au loin, à l'instar d'Hack, sans que la tête de coq verte ne soit inquiétée plus que ça. Il s'en marra même.

\- Tu as vu ? demanda Ann.

\- Brièvement oui… akuma no mi.

\- Ce ne peut être qu'un paramecia… je ne vois pas le déclencheur.

\- Peut-être dans sa poche, il avait une main dedans.

Bellamy récidiva.

Pas une fois.

Mais deux fois. Enfin, tenta.

Parce que le roi Elizabello avait fini son échauffement.

Tout se mit à trembler, même dans le Purgatoire, la pression se fit ressentir. Le poing éclata faisant des ravages dans les environs. Il ne toucha bien heureusement pas les deux D. dans leur petit coin de Purgatoire. L'homme fit face au public, pantelant, mais victorieux… à une petite erreur près.

Une barrière translucide mais apparemment solide et épaisse jaillit de la poussière.

\- C'est… c'est un principe hérité de la sorcellerie, ça, nota Ann.

\- De quoi ? s'enquit Luffy.

Ann arrangea son loup sur son visage en tirant de nulle part, de son autre main, un vieil ouvrage qu'elle compulsa frénétiquement.

\- Je l'ai lu quelque part… j'en suis certaine, cette idée que l'on peut faire une barrière en croisant les doigts.

Sbam !

Bartolomeo envoya sur le Roi sa barrière, faisant de lui effectivement le grand vainqueur.

\- Bingo… c'est une connerie de Roja.

\- Roja ? s'enquit Luffy en regardant l'enochian démoniaque qui s'étalait sur le livre.

\- Oui… ou du moins de son époque. De ce que je vois, on disait aux enfants qu'en croisant les doigts, on protégeait son âme des démons et sorcières en demandant l'aide des Sages. De ce que je vois, c'est parce qu'apparemment, une sorcière aurait ignoré une femme avec une malformation faisant qu'elle avait les doigts en permanence croisés… d'où l'idée que ça protègerait.

Il eut un long blanc et les deux bruns regardèrent Bartolomeo qui fanfaronnait sur l'arène, malgré les quolibets.

\- On lui dit ? demanda Luffy.

\- Il ne nous croirait pas.

Et Ann rangea on ne savait où son livre et se leva.

\- Je passe en suivant. Allons-y.

Et ils sortirent ensemble du Purgatoire.

* * *

\- Ouch… je suis contente des sucettes aux herbes quand je vois tout ça, commenta Ann en notant les blessés qui s'entassaient dans les environs.

\- Je reviens !

Luffy s'absenta un instant pour aller voir Bellamy qu'on ramenait de l'arène.

\- Je t'ai vu m'encourager… pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? souffla Bellamy. C'était humiliant…

\- Tu m'as vu ? s'étonna Luffy.

Ann se racla discrètement la gorge. Les akuma no mi pouvaient voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le Purgatoire. Rebranche ton cerveau, Luffy.

\- Ben oui, difficile de te manquer, surtout avec la nana qui était assise à côté de toi… lui dit Bellamy. Tu n'avais pas à le faire… après tout, je n'ai pas du tout changé.

\- Tu as changé, Bellamy, insista Luffy.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- C'est toi qui as changé. Tu utilises le Haki à un point bien au-delà de l'imagination…

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Et ça m'énerve… Ma fierté est en miette !

\- Ce n'est pas le Haki qui est en cause, crois-moi… c'est quelque chose de plus… occulte.

En disant ça, Luffy caressa la montre qui pendait sur sa poitrine.

\- Mugiwara, qu'es-tu donc…

\- Un Lumen Corrompu.

Et la civière s'éloigna. Ann s'avança de nouveau au niveau de son frère, regardant la civière s'éloignait.

\- Je vais y aller, dit la brune. Tu m'encourages ?

\- Bien évidemment !

Ann secoua ses mains et ses pieds, et elle se retrouva décorée des _Rodin_. Les bracelets scintillants sur sa peau tannée, elle s'assura que son masque soit bien en place, avant d'échange une accolade avec Luffy et se s'en aller. A aucun moment, ils ne réalisèrent que l'échange avait été espionné par Bartolomeo.

* * *

Ann s'étira un instant, faisant rouler la tête sur ses épaules, écoutant le commentateur présenter ses concurrents. Pas de grosse pointure ou quoi que ce soit de bien effrayant. Des sans noms.

\- _Et enfin, dernière concurrente, seule femme de ce round, la mystérieuse Madama Khepri ! Nous ne savons rien d'elle, mais nous espérons qu'elle promettra un beau spectacle !_ annonça le commentateur.

Ann entra dans l'arène réparée avec une démarche quelque peu chaloupée due à ses talons. Elle ignora les sifflements à son égard, et vint se poster sur un bord, s'attirant le regard de tous. La grosse majorité ne la voyait pas comme un adversaire, mais comme une friandise qu'ils déshabillent sans gêne du regard et n'attende qu'une chose : une occasion de la manger. Elle tritura d'un air absent la chaîne de sa Witch Watch, attendant le gong de départ.

 _Diiiing_!

En réponse, Ann fit un ample mouvement de bras et se retrouva armée de la hache géante à doute tranchant d'un Beloved. Plus d'un homme déglutit.

\- Je commence par qui, messieurs ? s'enquit la sorcière.

Les hommes se regardèrent. Ce n'était qu'une femme après tout…même si l'arme était impressionnante, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un homme s'avança avec un sourire idiot et lubrique. Ann ne fit aucun quartier.

Elle lui brisa les genoux, avant de lui trancher profondément le dos. Le corps n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'elle était déjà sur sa prochaine proie, brisant armes et armures avec facilité.

On lui tira dessus et un simple Witch Time lui permit de ramasser les balles ainsi ralenties pour les déposer dans l'air, devant leur tireur. Ainsi, quand le temps reprit son court, il se retrouva criblé de balles.

Ann eut un soupir.

C'était tellement mieux de s'en prendre à des anges. Au moins, ils ne laissaient pas de trace en mourant. Ils se contentaient d'éclater en laissant des halos sur le passage. Pas de chair se vidant de son sang. Pas de cri de mourant.

Rien de tout ça.

Ann tournoya sur elle-même, activant un autre Witch Time avec aisance, et en profita pour mettre cinq idiots au tapis.

Le Witch Time cessa, et elle regarda autour d'elle.

C'était elle, ou quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- _C'est… c'est bien le combat le plus rapide de l'histoire… nous avions plus de deux cents concurrents, et en quelques minutes, dans un combat vertigineux et passionnant, tout cela s'achève ! C'est plus qu'incroyable ! Contrairement au Bloc B où on peut regretter celui qui est le champion, ici, on a de quoi se réjouir ! Mesdames messieurs, nous avons une championne ! Madama Khepri est la grande gagnante du Bloc C !_

Déjà ?!

Ann soupira et fait disparaître la hache. Elle ne salua pas le public. Elle savait que son masque était la seule chose faisant qu'elle ne recevait pas des pierres à la figure.

Elle rejoignit la sortie et frappa dans la main tendue de son frangin.

C'était le tour de Luffy…


	24. Un Lumen dans l'arène

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **On va voir ce qu'un Luffy Lumen, c'est vraiment, et croyez-le ou pas, ça rox du poney ! Pour ce qui est d'une question de MissXYZ au sujet de la récupération de l'akuma no mi, la réponse est que je vais faire autre chose que ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Quelque chose de tout aussi démentiel. Surtout en sachant que ça enchaînera sur le combat Ann/Jesus et Luffy/Doflamingo. Pour ce qui est de Sabo, le ton est donné. Les réconciliations, elles seront pour le jeu n°2.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne nuit.**

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. 139 participants.

La Battle Royal pouvait commencer.

Ils voulaient tous le mera mera no mi, sans savoir qu'ils condamneraient leur âme aux enfers. Luffy n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à récupérer le fruit, mais ce pouvoir, il l'associerait toujours à sa sœur, alors, pas question de le laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui. C'était à Ann de choisir qui pouvait l'avoir. Elle et personne d'autre.

Luffy gagnerait le fruit et le lui rendrait. Le reste, c'était à elle de gérer.

Le gong raisonna. Le combat était lancé.

Luffy fit bien attention à ne rien faire de trop extravagant. Garder des attaques classiques, juste la force brute.

Ce fut seulement quand on l'attaqua à la massue qu'il changea de tactique.

Light Speed, technique de déplacement Lumen, équivalent du Witch Time. Il esquiva la massue au dernier moment et se retrouva dans un monde au ralenti inondé d'une lumière dorée. Rapidement, il fit le tour de son adversaire et il lui bourra les côtes de coups.

Quand le temps redevint normal, il était déjà loin et l'homme ressentit enfin les attaques, sans pouvoir rien faire contre.

Luffy était déjà à son adversaire suivant.

Ann eut un petit sourire devant les prouesses de son frangin. Le petit Luffy qui la suivait dans la jungle était à présent devenu grand et pouvait mener ses propres combats. Il gagnait une folle popularité dans le public, juste comme ça, juste en étant lui. Elle avait toujours su que son frère irait très loin. Et elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Il se battait en pirate, mais usait de son côté Lumen pour renverser les situations défavorables.

Rodé dans la pratique des coups bas, suffisamment puissant et inventif pour pouvoir se passer de son akuma no mi sans être pour autant en difficulté.

\- Oi, toi là.

Ann détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour voir Bartolomeo lui parler.

\- Nanda ?

\- D'où tu le connais ? demanda le pirate, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui ? Lucy ? Ce n'est pas une info pour toi, l'ami.

\- J'sais pas qui tu es, mais tu m'inspires pas confiance…

Il forma une barrière entre eux.

\- Je vais t'anéantir pour que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Mugiwara-sempai…

La barrière fila sur Ann… et lui passa au travers.

\- Bien essayé. Mais si tu me vois, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me toucher.

Bartolomeo déglutit quand un poing vert immense s'arrêta à un centimètre de son visage, et appuya fort sur son nez avec un doigt.

\- La réciproque n'est pas vraie, par contre. Avant d'attaquer quelqu'un, assure-toi qu'il est sur le même plan que toi. Ensuite, joue les fangirls avec Luffy, et je t'offre un aller direct pour l'Enfer. Tu sauras d'où vient ton pouvoir, à cet instant.

Ann fit disparaître sa Wick Weave et s'éloigna.

Elle cherchait un autre endroit d'où voir le combat, puisque Luffy jouait au chat et à la souris avec un taureau grâce à ses dons de Lumen, quand elle tomba sur une altercation. Le guerrier Ricky refusait de se faire examiner. Il saignait du crâne, mais refusait de retirer son heaume. Ann s'appuya contre un mur. L'homme s'effondra, blessé et épuisé.

Il se faisait vieux.

C'est là que Rebecca arriva. Il se souvenait d'elle. L'enfant joyeuse qu'elle avait été.

Elle s'accroupit et observa le sang qui coulait par la partie brisée du heaume.

\- C'est une affreuse blessure. Vous devriez vraiment vous faire soigner.

Elle voulut lui retirer son heaume, mais il se releva, se résignant aux soins. Il pouvait marcher seul. On se contenta de l'orienter.

Ann le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul et sortit du Purgatoire dans son dos.

\- Matte.

L'homme se retourna pour la voir lui tendre une sucette verte en forme de feuille.

\- Ah. Tu es… Madama Khepri, c'est ça, reconnut l'homme. Beau combat.

\- Madama Khepri est mon contrat, pas moi. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de combat.

Elle tendit un peu plus vers lui la sucette.

\- Vous comme moi ne pouvons-nous permettre de laisser les gens aujourd'hui savoir qui nous sommes. C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin que personne ne touche à votre heaume. Alors, prenez cette sucette et lorsque la blessure aura cessé de couler, je refermerai votre casque.

Le vieux combattant la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Riku-sama, prenez cette sucette. Ce n'est pas du poison, j'en surconsomme et je suis toujours vivante, insista Ann.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, se sachant démasquer, l'homme alla jusqu'à une alcôve sombre, suivi par Ann et se laissa tomber par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rodin.

Riku la regarda perplexe.

\- Le marchand d'armes du _Gates of Hell_ ?

\- Exact. La sucette.

Riku retira son heaume et regarda la sucette avec hésitation. Il finit par prendre la sucrerie et la mit dans sa bouche.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Attendez que ça fasse effet. Donnez votre casque.

Ann reçut le heaume entre ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur une caisse. Un simple mot en enochian et le temps remonta pour la protection, lui rendant sa gloire et solidité.

\- Beau pouvoir, complimenta Riku.

\- Pas suffisant pour ramener les morts à la vie, malheureusement.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de l'homme assis par terre pour voir l'avancement de la guérison de la blessure. La sucette faisait effet, la coupure se réduisait à vue d'œil.

\- Comment connais-tu Rodin, jeune fille ?

\- J'ai rencontré Madama Khepri dans son bar. Et j'y ai gagné un sursis pour mon séjour en enfer. J'étais encore une noryokusha à l'époque. En ressortant, j'étais une sorcière.

Riku la regarda comme si elle était folle.

\- Votre blessure à la tête est guérie. Faîtes ce que vous voulez à présent.

Elle lui rendit son heaume alors que l'homme passait sa main sur son crâne, ne sentant plus la blessure.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ann tourna les talons sans lui répondre.

\- Merci… Portgas D. Ann. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, lui dit le roi.

Ann s'arrêta et se retourna, le regardant remettre son heaume.

\- Le vôtre aussi. Je veillerai sur cette Rebecca, elle m'a l'air d'une gentille fille.

Et elle s'éloigna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, passant machinalement dans le Purgatoire.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Bartolomeo auprès de Cavendish qui mangeait à une fenêtre comme s'il était dans un grand restaurant.

\- Il paraît que tu as des vues sur Lucy, Cavendish, pointa Bartolomeo.

\- Bartolomeo, ka ? Félicitation pour ta qualification. Pour ce qui est du cas de Lucy, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Iie. Cet homme, je ne te laisserai pas le chopper.

Il tenta de piquer dans une assiette de Cavendish pour se faire chasser par la fourchette du blond.

\- Je vois, toi aussi, nota Cavendish. Il faut dire que c'est l'homme du moment. Mais il reste ma proie. Je ne le laisserai à personne. Pas même à toi. Si tu me gênes, tu connaîtras la douleur.

Cela fit rire Bartolomeo.

\- J'ai peur ! De toute façon, les racines de mon histoire avec cet homme sont bien plus profondes que les tiennes.

Ann posa un doigt sur ses lèvres quand Bartolomeo la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ton akuma no mi te permet de me voir. Si tu ne veux pas paraître fou, ne me parle pas, et ne me regarde pas.

A cet instant, Rebecca arriva, juste à temps pour entendre Cavendish râler sur la popularité de Luffy.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire gladiatrice.

\- C'est un homme amusant.

Ann eut un soupir en se massant les yeux. S'il faisait les bourreaux des cœurs, maintenant, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir avec son frangin.

Elle se figea quand elle vit le taureau avec lequel Luffy avait fait ami-ami frapper la cheville du géant.

La suite était prévisible. L'homme n'était pas content et il le fit bien comprendre. Le taureau ne se releva pas. Luffy était encastré dans la pierre quand le géant se détourna. Le jeune homme finit par se relever et alla voir le taureau. Pendant un instant, il ne fit rien, outre poser sa main sur la tête de l'animal, puis il se leva.

Avec des yeux bleus.

\- C'est moi ou ses yeux ont changé de couleur ? demanda Cavendish.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et Luffy partait en sens inverse, laissant le géant s'effondrer sur place, roué de coups, inconscient. Le jeune homme ramassa le taureau et le porta avec lui.

\- Comment… souffla Rebecca, abasourdie.

\- Light Speed… vilain garçon que tu fais Luffy. Tu es un Sage Corrompu jusqu'au bout des ongles, sourit Ann qui avait vu les déplacements et attaque de son frère de par sa nature de sorcière.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire, ignorant le regard perplexe et intrigué de Bartolomeo.

Cavendish bouda et Rebecca en resta sans voix, n'ayant rien entendu des marmonnements d'Ann.

* * *

Luffy se retourna en voyant un homme voler jusqu'à lui, pour tomber hors-jeu à ses pieds. Ideo, l'envoyeur, lui fit un signe de la main, l'incitant à l'affronter.

\- Je suis plus fort que toi.

Luffy se tourna vers lui et ferma lentement ses poings.

Et le duel débuta. Esquive agile des poings et des pieds, contre-attaque, blocage. Ideo était un boxeur rapide et ses épaules proéminentes ne servaient pas qu'à la décoration.

Après tout, le moindre coup de poing chargé en faisait une bombe.

\- Je ne peux pas m'estimer satisfait de cette puissance. Je vise bien plus haut ! Je dois devenir bien plus fort ! Et pour ça, je mangerai le mera mera no mi !

\- Quelle idée de te condamner aux enfers pour ça. De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas le fruit d'Ann.

Il contra un coup de poing canon avec aisance, et ignora tout bonnement l'usage de Haoshoku dans l'arène.

Il en contra un autre, sauf que le souffle lui fit perdre son casque.

Unique solution : le Purgatoire.

Luffy s'y réfugia immédiatement, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

* * *

\- Où est-il passé ! s'exclama Cavendish en se levant d'un bond.

Bartolomeo le regarda avec perplexité. Il regarda de nouveau l'arène, puis Cavendish. Puis il sourit.

\- Il est dans le monde des anges et des démons, répondit le pirate.

Rebecca et Cavendish le regardèrent.

Bartolomeo et Ann pouvaient voir Luffy aller vers son voleur et saisir au vol le casque. Jean regarda autour de lui, abasourdi, ne comprenant pas comment le casque avait disparu. Luffy ressortit du Purgatoire, son casque de nouveau sur son crâne. Rebecca et Cavendish n'en crurent pas leurs yeux de le voir ainsi apparaître.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la sorcière, attendrie par le comportement de son frère.

* * *

\- Comment … ? s'étonna Jean.

\- Je suis peut-être corrompu, mais je suis toujours un Lumen, lui dit Luffy. Tu n'auras pas ce casque.

* * *

Ann leva un sourcil en voyant Jean revenir avec des tas d'armes.

\- Il fait pas les choses à moitié, nota Bartolomeo.

Ann alla se hisser sur le bord de la fenêtre, tendue comme un arc, suivie du regard par Bartolomeo, puisqu'elle était toujours dans le Purgatoire.

Comment Luffy allait-il gérer ça…

Elle eut un sourire quand Luffy veilla d'abord à esquiver de façon classique quelques attaques, faisant que Don Chinjao se reçut des épées dans le ventre, puis activa son Light Speed. Personne ne perçut le déplacement, outre les yeux de la sorcière. Luffy saisit les épées suspendues dans le temps et les retourna toutes pour qu'elles repartent vers leur envoyeur.

Il s'en alla et claqua des doigts.

Le temps reprit son cours et Jean Ango mangea les armes qui étaient destinées à Luffy à la base.

\- **_Il est temps, petit frère. Termine ce combat_ , **souffla Ann en enochian.

L'affrontement entre Luffy et Don Chinjao arriva. L'énergie dégagée les frappa tous. Beaucoup perdirent connaissance. D'autres voltigèrent au loin.

Le reste en perdit sa voix.

Une telle puissance. De tels monstres.

\- Si tu avais été là contre Jubileus ou Balder, on se serait amusé, commenta Ann.

Elle referma sa main sur sa Witch Watch. Cet homme était un adversaire parfait. Elle pourrait voir les progrès faits par son frère.

Il semblait si loin le temps où Luffy la suivait à la trace dans la jungle et le Grey Terminal. Voir la lutte de son frère à Marine Ford, puis ce combat, là, devant elle, lui fit réaliser que son tout petit frère pouvait se tenir seul dans le monde.

Qu'il réaliserait leur rêve de gosse.

Il y arriverait.

\- Allez-y, Kaizoku Ou… montrez-moi votre puissance.

Bartolomeo fut le seul à l'entendre et la regarda. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Finalement, il semblait que lui et elle soient dans le même camp.

* * *

Le combat continuait.

Ann se disait que ce vieillard avait perdu sa tête. Vraiment.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de s'en prendre à Luffy pour une connerie de Garp ?

Cela la fit néanmoins réfléchir un instant.

Qu'est-ce que ça apportait aux gens de s'en prendre à elle pour Roger, aussi ?

Eurg, elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette allée.

\- C'était quoi ce truc brillant, à l'instant ? demanda Cavendish, penché vers l'avant pour mieux voir.

Ann fronça les sourcils et arrangea ses lunettes, regardant son frère.

Cela se répéta une nouvelle fois.

Comme un sceau Lumen, incomplet.

Un bref instant.

Ann n'en revenait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais appris le système des invocations à Luffy, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas de contrat, et aussi parce qu'il était un Lumen et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la façon de procéder de ce clan. Elle lui avait montré une fois comment elle-même faisait les invocations, en le présentant à Madama Khepri, mais rien de plus.

Mais là, tout portait à croire que son stupide frangin essayait de procéder à une invocation, justement. Vu la taille du sceau, on pouvait s'attendre à un mastodonte, aussi, pas une demi-mesure.

Nouvelle tentative, et une touche de mauve apparut au centre du sceau, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout.

« **Contrairement à toi qui avait l'aide d'un cercle runique pour la première invocation, ton frère tente de procéder d'une façon qui était utilisée il y a fort longtemps, par les premières générations de Lumen et d'Umbra. Une méthode sans contrat. »** expliqua Khepri dans son esprit.

Ann fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir laissé tomber cette méthode, pour le contrat ?

« **Pour la jeunesse éternelle et le surplus de puissance, sans oublier deux trois avantages que chaque contrat donne… »** lui répondit malicieusement la démone.

Ann soupira et se frotta la poitrine, là où sa cicatrice était masquée par son costume.

Sans ce contrat, elle ne serait plus là. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

* * *

Rodin déposait la dernière caisse d'armes avec Jeanne dans le QG de la coalition anti-Doflamingo.

Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant les Tontata crier joyeusement « Taisho ».

Jeanne leva un fin sourcil en voyant Franky.

\- Rodin, ne me dis pas que tu m'as demandé de déposer tout ça ici pour cet hurluberlu en speedo, s'enquit la blonde avec un regard menaçant pour le barman.

\- Non, Jeanne. C'est pour le soldat unijambiste sur l'épaule du Cyborg. _Commandant._

Les deux nouveaux arrivants tournèrent la tête pour les voir.

\- Rodin-san, merci pour la livraison, remercia le jouet.

\- Tout est là, et c'est de la qualité, lui dit le grand black. Je vous laisse aussi Jeanne.

\- En quel honneur ? s'enquit la blonde, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu as bousillé deux de mes partenaires commerciaux, c'est le dédommagement. Je rente au bar.

Et Rodin disparut dans un portail infernal, laissant la blonde indignée derrière lui.

\- Si tu sais et veux te battre, tu es la bienvenue. Je ne te force pas, fit le soldat de plomb.

Pour toute réponse, Jeanne brandit vers lui une de ses armes, une sucette dans bouche dont elle tenait le bâton de son autre main.

\- Je me battais déjà que tu n'étais même pas encore en projet de conception. Et la seule et bonne raison qui ferait que j'accepte de vous aider, c'est ça.

Et Jeanne pointa la projection du combat de l'arène, devant laquelle était assis Zoro.

\- Zoro ? s'étonna Franky.

\- Pas pour lui. Pour le Lumen Corrompu qui se bat à l'écran.

Le nom fit tilt dans la mémoire de Franky. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'on appelait Luffy comme ça.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Franky avec suspicion.

\- Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc. Portgas D. Ann est plus ou moins une connaissance.

Cela attira sur elle l'attention de tout le monde. Elle fit tournoyer son flingue et le rangea, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une caisse, savourant toujours sa sucette.

\- Si tu es une connaissance de la Nee-san de Luffy, pourquoi tu ne vas pas récupérer son akuma no mi dans l'arène ? s'enquit Franky.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Elle s'en charge déjà.

\- Qui ? demanda Zoro.

\- Madama Khepri. Oh, encore une tentative d'invocation ? Il va finir par y arriver, oui.

Jeanne avait dit ça en voyant Luffy faire voler Don Chinjao au loin et essayer de profiter du temps gagné pour faire une nouvelle invocation, sans succès.

Elle retira ses lunettes du front pour les mettre sur ses yeux. Elle y voyait assez bien en règle générale, mais elle voulait plus de détails, afin de comprendre ce qu'essayait d'invoquer le jeune homme. Pour ça, elle devrait faire avec la qualité de la vidéo.

* * *

Bartolomeo regarda Ann se figer quand un gros rire raisonna dans le couloir. En se tournant, il vit Jesus Burgess venir vers eux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ça devenait intéressant ! annonça le vainqueur du premier tour.

Son regard se porta sur Luffy dans l'arène.

\- Hun ?! C'est qui ce chibi !?

\- Personne qui t'intéresse, connard, siffla Ann, les poings serrés.

Elle devait rester calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer et de briser sa couverture, surtout pour lui. Elle avait besoin d'info sur Teach, afin de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Cet homme n'avait de tout évidence aucun akuma no mi, il voulait donc celui qui avait été le sien. Donc, elle restait invisible pour lui. Parfait pour obtenir des infos.

Son regard revint sur Luffy en sentant une augmentation de la concentration magique des environs.

Luffy avait un bras levé.

\- Oh merde… souffla Ann.

* * *

Luffy avait tout encaissé. Même le flash-back inutile. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on lui reproche des crimes et des actes de sa famille.

Alors, quand ce mec lui dit que Luffy et Garp, c'était la même chose, cela jeta de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais le pire vint après.

\- Un jeune blanc-bec comme toi n'y arrivera pas ! Nous avons lutté sur ces océans que vous essayez de conquérir ! On vous surnomme la « Pire Génération », mais cela vous a donné la grosse tête ! Depuis la mort de Shirohige, la nouvelle ère est bien insignifiante ! Celui qui est un tant soit peu prometteur, c'est ce Kurohige ! Si ta force s'arrête à rivaliser contre moi, alors, tu n'as aucune chance !

\- Kurohige ? répéta Luffy.

\- Pour ne citer que lui ! Arrête la piraterie !

Et il se mit en position pour faire de nouveau la toupie.

Les yeux de Luffy virèrent au bleu alors qu'il levait un bras vers le ciel.

Son instinct agit de lui-même.

\- **_Cardinal infernal, inonde le monde_ !**

Dans son tournoiement, Don Chinjao ne vit pas le sceau qui se forma derrière Luffy à moitié dans l'eau. Un sceau Lumen doré, avec des veines mauves.

L'ange qui en sortit n'était pas blanc et or, mais noir et rouge, tel un démon. La créature poussa un puissant rugissement et balaya Don Chinjao jusqu'au bout de l'arène, avant de grimper dessus, se rangeant derrière Luffy. Le vieillard se releva, abasourdi, les yeux ronds devant l'apparition devant lui.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ce dont je suis capable, eh bien, voilà un extrait.

* * *

Jeanne n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Les Mugiwara non plus.

\- C'est… c'est Luffy qui a fait apparaître _ça_ ? s'enquit Franky.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça, avoua Zoro. Et pourtant, je le connais depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Par la Couronne de Sheba, jura la sorcière. C'est… c'est impossible… un _Cardinal_.

\- Hun ?! fit Zoro en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- La créature est un ange, elle ne devrait pas apparaître sous cette forme, et encore moins sous cette couleur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était blanc et or, hormis son casque, sur son visage…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, regardant toujours Don Chinjao esquivant les coups de patte de l'ange à l'apparence démoniaque.

\- Serait-ce l'influence de l'akuma no mi ?

* * *

Ann avait bien failli tomber à la renverse.

Sapientia.

Son abruti de frangin avait réussi à invoquer Sapientia, le Cardinal de la Vertu Prudence. Et un Sapientia aux couleurs infernales. C'était soit à cause de son passage dans l'estomac de Phantasmaranea, soit l'Audito variait suivant qui l'invoquait. En sachant pour la corruption de Luffy…

L'un dans l'autre, la touche infernale confirmait à Ann que les anges avaient la tête parfaite pour être des démons.

Sur les Audito, encore plus.

Elle jeta un œil à Burgess qui n'avait toujours pas reconnu Luffy, mais qui avait, comme tout le monde autour d'elle, la mâchoire au sol.

\- Oi, Khepri…

Ann se retourna vers le murmure pour voir que Bartolomeo avait ramassé sa mâchoire.

\- T'es pas surprise. Tu sais ce que c'est ? marmonna l'homme du bout des lèvres pour ne pas se faire entendre et surprendre par les autres.

Ann se tourna vers son frère dans l'arène pour le voir suivre du regard les esquives de Don Chinjao.

\- Je le connais bien assez pour l'avoir moi-même affronté cette créature. C'est un ange. Un des quatre Cardinaux de la déesse Jubileus. C'est Sapientia, le cardinal de la Vertu Prudence. Il règne sur l'eau.

Comme pour le prouvait, à un hurlement de l'ange, une gigantesque lame d'eau balaya la partie de l'arène où se tenait Don Chinjao, essayant de le déstabiliser.

* * *

Luffy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sapientia tenait Don Chinjao en retrait, et l'homme avait encore l'envie de l'asticoter.

Il parla de Marine Ford, comme quoi la Marine avait fait preuve de discernement en étouffant la racine du mal nommée « Ann » qui portait en elle le sang du démon.

Il éclata :

\- NE PARLE PAS D'ANN COMME CA ! RECOMMENCE ET JE T'ENVOIE EN ENFER ! ON VERRA CE QUE DIRONT SES ANCÊTRES ET SHIROHIGE DE CE QUE TU RACONTES ! SAPIENTIA ! CASSE-TOI ! JE M'EN FAIS UNE AFFAIRE PERSONNELLE !

* * *

Ann se serra dans ses bras, essayant de se maîtriser.

Être traitée de démon, de nouveau, alors qu'elle était officiellement morte, était douloureux, la ramenant à Marine Ford, mais aussi à ses années à Dawn et les bagarres dans les bars. La douleur et la haine l'envahissaient.

Tout ça pour fondre comme neige au soleil quand Luffy prit sa défense.

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sanglot.

Elle n'aurait pas réussi à survivre à tout ça sans son frère.

\- Vas-y Luffy… souffla Ann, inconsciente de la façon dont Bartolomeo la regardait.

* * *

Luffy se projeta sur Don Chinjao et prit appui sur le vieil homme pour prendre le ciel. Des ailes faites de plumes de paon noires jaillirent de son dos, lui permettant de prendre de la hauteur.

\- Tu couines pour _un seul_ coup de poing et pour quelques pierres précieuses ! J'ai subi plus de coups de la part de Garp que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Et tu craches sur la mémoire de ma _sœur_ ! Approche, tu vas voir ce qu'elle m'a appris avant de me laisser !

Il perdit ses ailes et fonça en chute libre vers Chinjao qui vit à sa rencontre avec son crâne.

Luffy l'accueillit avec un _Thor Elephant Gum_. Il poing envoya un poing gigantissime, enduit d'électricité et grouillant de magie, sur le crâne de Chinjao.

La foreuse que Garp avait aplatie revint. Don Chinajo tomba du ciel, inconscient et brisa l'arène en deux, avant de finir son combat à l'eau.

Luffy atterrit proprement sur l'un de bouts de l'arène.

\- Ann n'est pas un démon. Je t'interdis de dire ça. C'est une sorcière, et la plus talentueuse qui soit. C'est aussi la meilleur Nee-chan du monde.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où l'observait Ann et leva un bras en souriant pour lui faire un grand signe. Ann lui rendit le geste, avant de quitter son perchoir.

* * *

Ann allait partir, laissant Cavendish dans son délire, quand elle entendit Jesus rire.

\- Mugiwara ? C'est donc ça ! Cela devient intéressant !

Ann resta un instant immobile, luttant contre elle-même…

Puis l'instinct de grande sœur prit le dessus.

Jesus fit connaissance avec un escarpin de Madama Khepri dans le nez.

\- Approche-toi de mon otouto et tu finiras en Enfer, _avant_ Teach, siffla-t-elle.

Elle se détourna, sachant pertinemment que l'homme n'avait vu que le pied de son contrat, sans la voir elle, et qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu.

Elle oublie juste un détail.

Il y avait des noryokusha dans les environs.

Si elle ne savait pas que Bellamy était caché dans l'angle d'un couloir, toujours pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il devait faire… elle savait pourtant que Bartolomeo pouvait la voir et l'entendre. Elle le laissa donc soupçonneux, derrière elle.


	25. Les coulisses

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre de la série !**

 **Beaucoup c'était demandé comment je gèrerais le passage de Dressrosa, avec d'un côté, l'intervention de Sabo, et de l'autre, l'akuma no mi. Les réponses sont là.**

 **Avant de vous lâcher pour le chapitre, je veux vous rappeler une chose, sinon, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre vraiment les nuances de certains passages :**

 **\- l'Enochian (Angélique pour les Lumen et Anges, Démoniaques pour l'Umbra et les Démons) est une langue à part. Si on n'a pas de magie ou suivie des cours spéciaux pour l'apprendre, impossible de le comprendre. Même avec un akuma no mi. Je vous rappel qu'après Jubileus, Madama Khepri use de la langue humaine exprès avec Marco parce que son akuma no mi ne lui donne pas cette capacité.**

 **\- Le Purgatoire est un plan d'existence invisible pour les mortels, sauf si on a de la magie, un akuma no mi ou si on regarde un reflet. Vu que l'on peut influencer le monde des humains par le Purgatoire, les destructions faîtes dedans seront visibles de l'extérieur. A moins que la personne dans le Purgatoire fasse ce qu'il faut pour être entendu de l'extérieur sans avoir besoin d'en sortir, à moins d'avoir un akuma no mi ou de la magie, on n'entendra rien, non plus. A l'extrême limite, on peut se sentir observer voir avoir l'impression de ne pas être seul, mais rien de plus.**

 **Voilà voilà. Maintenant que vous avez ceci de nouveau en mémoire, je vous remercie à tous de vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient quatre à présent a avoir remporté le droit de rencontrer le représentant de la Don Quixote Family au dernier round de la Bataille Royale.

Jesus Burgess pour le Bloc A.

Bartolomeo le Cannibale pour le Bloc B.

« Madama Khepri » pour le Bloc C.

Et enfin, « Lucy » pour le Bloc D.

Luffy jeta un œil derrière lui en entendant l'histoire disant que le prochain combat débuterait avec un retard de quinze minutes. Ouais, bon, il avait peut-être _un peu_ forcé sur la dose.

Il regarda devant lui en voyant Cavendish foncer vers lui en hurlant.

\- MUGIWARA !

Zut ! Kyabetsu *!

Le blond attaqua Luffy qui esquiva immédiatement. Pas au dernier moment, malheureusement, mais il esquiva quand même. Il s'effaça sous les coups de lame qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Ann allait rejoindre Luffy, accompagnée plus ou moins par Bartolomeo, quand ils arrivèrent sur la scène.

\- Ano yarro… grogna le vert.

Deux hommes vinrent vers eux, passant au travers d'Ann sans la voir, puisqu'elle était toujours dans le Purgatoire. Ils discutaient de ce qui faisait que Cavendish pétait un plomb.

\- Il arrête pas de parler de « Mugiwara », encore…

\- Puisqu'on parle de Mugiwara, c'est pas ce type, là… le pirate qui n'a pas pu sauver sa grande sœur lors de la Guerre au Sommet.

Une veine fit son apparition sur le front de Bartolomeo alors qu'Ann se figeait, comme frappée par un fouet.

\- Si y'a pas besoin de la sauver, moi aussi je peux en faire autant !

Et les deux idiots qui parlaient de ça continuèrent de rire. Bartolomeo fut sur eux en un rien de temps. Il les écrasa contre un mur avec une barrière. Il en avait rien à carrer que cet homme soit un noble important du pays X ou Y. Il s'était foutu de la gueule de Mugiwara no Luffy.

Il retira la barrière, faisant que l'homme tituba sur lui. Sans remord, le pirate lui prit la langue à pleine main, comme s'il voulait la lui arracher.

\- Ecoute-moi bien ! Mugiwara no Luffy-sempai est l'homme qui se tiendra un jour au sommet de cette Ere ! C'est le futur Kaizoku-Ou-be ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, vois-tu-be… Ce fait qui date d'il y a plus de deux ans… A Loguetown, en East Blue, sur le légendaire échafaud où le précédent Kaizoku Ou, Roger, est mort…. Lui, dans une situation désespérée a crié qu'il serait l'homme qui deviendrait le Roi des Pirates !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bartolomeo avec l'émotion.

\- A cet instant, les cieux ont fait tomber la foudre et l'ont épargné ! J'ai été témoin d'un miracle-be ! Depuis ce jour, j'ai suivi les articles sur les aventures de Mugiwara et de son équipage… Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Impel Down ! Et la fatidique Marine Ford ! J'en tremble encore d'excitation ! Moi qui n'étais que le minable boss d'un quartier de ma région, qui serrait la vis à cent cinquante villes, j'ai été inspiré par Luffy-sempai et j'ai enfin pris la mer !

Après ce mélodramatique flash-back, il s'énerva de nouveau. Il brandit un couteau au-dessus de la langue qu'il avait toujours en main et lui dit que la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait mal, sans se soucier de ses propres défauts de chieur, il se ferait un plaisir de lui couper la langue.

Ann ne perçut rien de tout ça.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, au beau milieu de couloir, luttant contre le sentiment qui la rongeait quand elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son frère, avec l'épreuve d'Impel Down et Marine Ford. Elle ne vit pas Luffy coincer finalement l'épée de Cavendish entre la paume de ses deux mains.

-Lâche ça !

\- Genre je vais lâcher… grinça Luffy.

Cela devenait une sacrée bagarre pour savoir si oui ou non, Luffy finirait en brochette.

\- Mais ôte tes mains de là !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre contre toi, au juste !? Je suis crevé !

Vous en voulez plus ? En voilà plus !

DON CHINJAO !

Le vieil homme avait repris connaissance et avançait avec l'aide de l'un de ses petit-fils, l'autre ouvrant la marche. Apparemment, il voulait toucher deux mots à Luffy.

\- Quoi ! Non mais ça suffit ! J'ai gagné, c'est suffisant, non ?!

Difficilement, Don Chinjao essaya de lui dire que ce n'était pas son intention, avant de baisser le buste. Son crâne pointu fendit le sol, sur tout le couloir, passant au beau milieu des combattants.

Il se releva, du sang traçant son chemin sur sa barbe.

\- Laisse-moi… t'adresser… mes remerciements….

Luffy avait déjà pris le large.

Et juste à temps, parce qu'Ann décida de s'exprimer. On ne touchait pas à la famille, au lien entre Luffy et elle.

La tête de Gomorrah qui fut invoquée hors du Purgatoire, bloquant la route à Don Chinjao et Cavendish, était un message plus que clair.

Poursuivre, à ses risques et périls.

* * *

Ce rire…

Ann en faisait des cauchemars.

Il s'était passé bien des choses entre sa défaite avec Teach et son incarcération à Impel Down.

Des choses qu'elle n'avait dites à personne…

Bayonetta avait lu entre les lignes et fait de son mieux pour lui permettre de s'en relever. Marco, lui, il avait des soupçons, bien entendu, mais le sujet n'était pas abordé. Est-ce que c'était une preuve de tact de la part de son compagnon ou un simple désir d'ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce, Ann n'en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, ça l'arrangeait. Marco ne demandait rien à ce sujet, se contentant de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait charmée, comme un apprivoise un animal sauvage blessé. Et il avait réussi.

Mais les faits étaient toujours là.

En plus de son orgueil de pirate, et la mort de Thatch, Ann avait sa vertu bafouée à venger.

C'est pour ça qu'elle fut attirée comme un papillon vers la lumière, par ce rire.

Elle tomba sur Burgess, assis sur un banc, avec un denden. Denden par lequel on entendait Teach.

Luffy était planté devant l'homme, son regard bleui par la haine.

Des flammes dorées commencèrent à crépiter sur le poing d'Ann, alors qu'elle ne détournait pas son regard du denden.

\- Omae… siffla Luffy. Kurohige ka ?

« C'est ça ! Y'a un bail, pas vrai ! Zehahaha ! Il paraît que tu es en pleine participation à un tournoi, _Lucy_ … Mais c'est notre Bugess qui aura le mera mera no mi. C'est comme si Ann devenait un de nos compagnons ! J'en suis assez content ! J'avais essuyé un refus de sa part, autrefois, quand je lui ai proposé de devenir ma femme… mais cela n'a pas empêché la possibilité de profiter de ses charmes ! Zehahahaha !»

Luffy serra le poing encore plus fort. Du sang en perla quand ses ongles percèrent sa peau.

\- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais le pouvoir d'Ann, c'est vous… siffla Luffy.

Et avant que Teach ne recommence à rire, il ajouta avec un sourire vicieux.

\- Je prendrais garde si j'étais toi… Ann pourrait très bien remonter des enfers, pour t'y envoyer.

Cela fit rire les deux autres. Jesus se leva et s'éloigna.

\- Teach… appela Ann.

« Nani ?! » fit le denden.

Jesus s'immobilisa et regarda l'escargot dans sa main.

\- Nanda senshô ?

« Quelqu'un m'appelle de ton côté. »

Jesus se retourna vers Rebecca et Luffy. Luffy avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, mais n'avait rien dit ou fait.

\- Et alors, _Kurohige_ , on manigance encore ? fit Ann en se rapprochant du denden. Ne dis pas à ton lourdaud de me chercher, il ne me trouvera pas…

Les yeux du denden s'arrondirent.

« Taisho ? »

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk, je t'ai déjà dit que Taisho, c'était pour ceux qui respectaient notre famille, et tu l'as prouvé à plus d'une occasion que tu n'en avais rien à foutre. J'ai _hâte_ de te trouver, Teach. Vraiment. Deux ans de rancœur et de haine que j'accumule. Crois-le, peu importe que tu aies réussi à me vaincre une première fois, tu ne m'auras pas une seconde… Je vous tuerai _tous_ , jusqu'au dernier et ferai cadeau de vos âmes aux démons… Madama Khepri en sera si ravie !

Et Ann s'éloigna avec un rire de dément.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait entendu, nota Luffy. Nee-chan est prête à revenir des enfers pour vous tuer tous. Bonne chance.

Et il s'en alla avec Rebecca.

* * *

Ann s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant la scène.

Les prisons du Colisée, elle en avait entendu parler. Et elle y était apparemment. Mais ce qui attira son attention, ce fut la fille, Rebecca, affalée sur le dos, au sol, Luffy assis en tailleurs pas loin d'elle. Elle écouta les motivations de la rose sur la raison pour laquelle elle voulait le mera mera no mi. Sauver le jouet qui avait veillé sur elle : le Soldat de Plomb unijambiste. Elle regarda la rose se lever et dire à Luffy qu'ils se retrouveraient en finale.

Elle regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et prit sa décision.

Si elle était prête à vendre son âme au diable pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, Ann lui donnerait l'akuma no mi.

\- Je l'envie… souffla Ann.

Luffy se contenta de humer doucement sans rien dire.

\- Si tu remportes avant moi le fruit, tu voudras bien le lui donner, Lu' ? Si elle est prête à tout mettre en jeu, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Luffy se leva et s'éloigna dans le couloir, passant dans le Purgatoire pour rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Luffy.

\- Outre parce que je l'ai promis à son grand-père, le Roi Riku ? proposa Ann.

Les hurlements injurieux de la foule raisonnèrent bientôt jusqu'à eux. Ann croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, serrant ses coudes entre ses mains pour ne pas trembler.

\- Parce que je me vois en elle, dans un certain sens…

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre un mur, les yeux fermés.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'en Inferno que l'on trouve des démons. Il suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir ceux qui sont pourtant d'honnêtes gens, sympathiques à l'extérieur, dévoilant leur vrai visage pour s'en prendre à un bouc émissaire… Leurs yeux rouges, leurs crocs, leurs mots odieux.

Elle pivota sur le dos, regardant son frère avec un sourire amer.

\- Le fait que tu n'aies pas eu le déplaisir de vivre ça a toujours été une raison pour laquelle je t'ai envié.

\- M'en fous de ce que les gens pensent de moi. On touche ou on insulte ma famille, là, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Ann eut un sourire à peine plus grand, et ferma les yeux, concentrant son esprit sur autre chose pour ne pas entendre les cris.

\- C'est leur espoir, à ces gens, pointa Luffy en montrant les gladiateurs derrière les barreaux.

\- Si elle le veut, alors, elle l'aura, assura Ann.

Ils levèrent la tête en entendant Cavendish par mégaphone parler au public :

« Quel public avec un mauvais comportement ! C'est intolérable ! Honte à vous ! »

Les deux D. se regardèrent, perplexes et tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« J'ignore quelle rancœur vous avez contre elle, mais pour cette fille, encore jeune, qui se tient sur ce ring face à la mort et prête à l'affronter… vous qui ne risquez même pas vos vies… vous n'avez pas le droit de la couvrir d'injures ! Ceux qui veulent sa mort, prenez une arme et descendez sur le ring l'affronter ! La voix de personnes irrésolues n'est qu'un bruit agaçant. Je participe à ce tournoi pour des raisons personnelles, mais je le déteste ! La vie des combattants n'est pas un spectacle ! »

Un long silence suivit ses propos. Que ce soit dans le Colisée, ou dans le Purgatoire.

\- J'ai une meilleure opinion de lui, brutalement, commenta Luffy. Il peut dire des choses bien.

Ann regarda son frangin en levant un sourcil.

\- Mais je le déteste toujours.

Elle se frappa le visage de sa main. Ce n'était même pas surprenant, venant de son frère.

\- Ne, Nee-chan.

Ann regarda son frère qui la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, avec une lueur d'inquiétude tout au fond.

\- Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, pas vrai ?

C'était évident qu'il songeait à ce qu'avait sous-entendu Teach.

\- Bayonetta a déjà fait ce qu'il fallait à ce sujet… et j'ai un compagnon avec un instinct du tonnerre qui prend soin de moi. La blessure est là, mais je vis avec. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Parler de Marco chassa les mauvaises pensées de l'esprit de la sorcière. Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frangin, elle l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs.

\- Parce que j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps, ni l'idée.

\- Il était à Marine Ford ?

\- Yep. Il aurait réussi à me sauver si Garp ne lui avait pas foutu une droite.

\- Alors je l'approuve ! Mais qu'il te fasse du mal, et je lui botte le cul !

Ann retira son bras des épaules de Luffy pour regarder son frère, estomaquée.

\- Tu as dû simplement le voir de loin, le croiser durant le combat, et sans plus ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, et pourtant _tu l'approuves_!?

\- Contrairement à une personne dont il n'est pas nécessaire de citer le nom, ton mec a essayé de te sauver. S'il est toujours avec toi, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment, en dépit de qui tu es. Alors, j'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'approuver.

Luffy continua de marcher, laissant sa sœur abasourdie derrière lui.

\- Oi ! Matte, baka !

* * *

Jeanne s'était décidé à accompagner Zoro.

Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation pitoyable, aussi, elle se désigna en guide.

Avec la petite Tontata bleutée assise sur son crâne, le lynx rouge foula les rues de Dressrosa avec le pirate.

\- Vachement pratique comme pouvoir, nota Zoro.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule forme que je peux prendre, lui dit Jeanne. Gauche, Tête d'Algue.

\- Qui tu appelles Tête d'Algue ?!

Jeanne prit à gauche, comme le lui avait dit la Tontatta, laissant Zoro continuer un instant tout droit, avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

\- J'appelle Tête d'Algue le pirate incapable de suivre une simple indication comme celle-ci.

\- Urusai, onna !

\- Mais oui… des informations sur ceux qui attaquent le navire ?

La tontatta déballa tout ce qu'elle savait, notamment le fait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le visage de ceux qui, il y a dix ans, avaient détruit le pays avec Doflamingo.

\- Dix ans ?! Mais tu as quel âge ?!

\- Vingt-sept !

Zoro manqua de se ramasser de surprise.

Jeanne eut un petit rire. Si cet humain était surpris par une Tontatta de vingt-sept ans, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle lui disait son âge ?

D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait quel âge ? Cinq cent trois ans, par là ?

Elle releva la tête de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un crier « Zoro-dono ! »

\- C'est pour toi, pointa Jeanne.

\- Ce sont des amis ? demanda la Tontatta.

Zoro ne préféra pas répondre.

Il suivit Sanji et le samurai dans un coin de rue.

\- C'est quoi ce fauve ? Tu l'as volé de quel Zoo ? demanda Sanji en montrant Jeanne assise par terre, toujours sous sa forme de lynx.

\- T'occupe, lui dit Zoro. Ecoute plutôt.

Et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Nani !? Tu vas sauver Nami-san ?! Je me doutais bien que les choses allaient mal ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne réponde pas au denden mushi ! Yosh, je viens aussi !

\- Matte, Sanji-dono, intervint Kin'emon. Nous nous trouvons ici afin d'informer Luffy-dono de la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Des pas dans une ruelle transversale les alertèrent. Violette était là, cachée sous un châle. Voyant la réaction de Sanji, Jeanne se félicita d'avoir gardé sa forme féline.

\- Fais-toi poignarder passionnément, grommela Zoro, appuyé contre un mur.

Jeanne secoua la tête, sans rien dire.

\- Votre navire a été volé par Giolla et il se dirige vers Green Bit !

* * *

Jeanne était de nouveau sous forme humaine, entre Kin'emon et Zoro, devant les portes bien fermées du Colisée. La tontatta sur son crâne passait son temps à regarder à droite et à gauche, la laissant savourer tranquillement sa sucette.

\- Donc… demanda Zoro. On fait comment pour retrouver Luffy ?

\- C'est parce que nous l'ignorons que nous restons plantés ici, lui dit Kin'emon. Je ne vois point l'ombre du moindre personnel, et il faut nous abstenir du moindre comportement singulier, cela a failli me faire capturer tantôt.

\- Ja, tranchons un mur.

\- C'EST AUSSI UN COMPORTEMENT SINGULIER !

Zoro, imperturbable, le regarda.

\- Ja, on n'a qu'à le trancher doucement.

\- CE N'EST PAS UNE QUESTION DE FORCE !

\- Aaah, les hommes, des incapables… soupira la blonde.

Kin'emon fit un bond en arrière, remarquant pour la première fois Jeanne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? D'où sortez-vous ? s'enquit le samurai.

\- Le lynx, c'était elle, annonça Zoro. Tu traites qui d'incapable, onna ?!

\- J'ai vu des anges avec plus de cervelle que vous, même dans les rangs les plus inférieurs.

Elle s'avança et montra les deux statues, dont l'une détruite et défigurée, qui notifiaient) l'entrée, à cet instant bloquée d'une grille.

\- Vous voyez ça, dit-elle en désignant les êtres de pierre de sa sucette. C'est le Sage et la Sorcière. Comme toujours, la Sorcière a été détruite.

\- Et en quoi cela peut nous aider à retrouver Luffy ? demanda Zoro, perplexe.

Jeanne allait lui répondre que des pleurs venant d'une fenêtre les alertèrent.

\- Bouhouhohuhou ! Zoro-sempai !

Le groupe en bas regarda Bartolomeo qui chialait derrière les barreaux, dans le Colisée.

\- Une de vos connaissances ? s'enquit Kin'emon.

\- C'est qui ce type ? grommela Zoro.

\- De la famille ? se moqua Jeanne. Vous avez l'air aussi débile l'un que l'autre et vous avez la même couleur de cheveux.

\- URUSAI !

Zoro s'avança et interpella Bartolomeo :

\- Oi, omae ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! Toi, là, au second étage ! Je te parle ! Dis quelque chose ! Ohé ! Tu m'entends ou pas !

La seule réponse à laquelle ils eurent droit, se fut :

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ARRÊTER CES LARMES DE JOIE !

Et Bartolomeo disparut de leur vue.

\- Quel étrange individu… nota Kin'emon. Je m'interroge sur qui est cette personne.

Jeanne essaya de rester calme, utilisant comme toujours sa Witch Watch pour se refaire une beauté, afin de ne pas s'énerver. Le petit rire de Madama Styx et le fait que la démone compte les secondes avant que la sorcière n'envoie une Wick Weaves dans le Colisée n'aidaient pas à garder son calme.

\- Oi ! Je ne te connais pas, mais dis-nous comment on peut faire pour entrer dans le Colisée ! appela Zoro. Toutes les portes sont fermées !

En réponse :

\- JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUX D'AVOIR PRIS LA MER !

\- De quoi il parle ? demanda Zoro.

\- Il m'a l'air surexcité, ajouta Kin'emon.

Jeanne fit glisser sa main vers une poche dans le Purgatoire pour prendre un flingue.

\- Ecoute, on est… fit Zoro.

\- Zoro-sempai ! J'aimerais tant que vous soyez là pour le voir ! Luffy-sempai est si incroyable-be !

Kin'emon s'en retrouva interpellé. Bartolomeo, toujours en larmes, avait appelé Zoro et Luffy par leur nom.

\- Comment connaît-il vos noms, cet individu ? s'enquit le samurai.

\- Saa na…

Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan !

Bartolomeo s'était baissé juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver avec une balle dans le crâne. Jeanne avait atteint les limites de sa patience comme le prouvait son flingue fumant.

\- Va chercher le Lumen. _Exécution_. Ou tu feras connaissance avec l'escarpin de Madama Styx ! menaça Jeanne.

Bartolomeo la regarda sans comprendre vraiment.

Mémoire de poisson rouge…

Zoro, lui avait une autre question. Comment cet individu pouvait-il voir au travers son déguisement ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes Zoro-sempai ! Même Luffy-sempai est ici, il combat sous le nom de « Lucy » ! Et Ann-sempai est revenue d'entre les morts aujourd'hui pour en faire autant ! Elle utilise le nom de Madama Khepri !

\- Ann-sempai ? répéta Kin'emon, perplexe.

Jeanne leva les sourcils. Elle aurait pu se douter qu'Ann viendrait, après tout, c'était son akuma no mi… mais que cet homme la reconnaisse…

Zoro parvint à le persuader d'aller chercher Luffy et la fameuse 'Ann-sempai', avant de se tourner vers Jeanne.

\- C'est quoi ces Madama ?

Jeanne regarda Zoro.

\- Précise ta pensée, veux-tu.

\- Tu as parlé plutôt de Madama Styx, et là, on a une autre Madama. Qui en plus de ça, si ce type n'est pas fou, serait Hiken revenue d'entre les morts. Alors, je cherche à savoir de quoi il est question.

Jeanne garda le silence.

\- Alors ? insista le marimo.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, lui dit Jeanne.

\- Ah ouais ?! T'es quoi alors ? Une vieille sorcière si t'es plus vieille que moi ? déconna Zoro.

\- Eh bien justement, c'est ce que je suis.

Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil à son ombre insectoïde sans rien dire de plus. Comment personne n'avait fait attention à ça, c'était un mystère.

* * *

Ann et Luffy philosophaient à leur façon sur Dressrosa. Ann en avait d'ailleurs appris une bonne sur les jouets à son frangin.

\- Nani ?! Des humains ?!

\- Hmhm… c'est un akuma no mi qui en est à l'origine. Comme tu peux le voir, Dressrosa est capable de cacher drames et ordures à la vue de tous, en plein jour, sans que personne ne réalise quoi que ce soit.

\- Comme le Grey Terminal.

\- Ouais… comme le bon vieux Grey Terminal.

Luffy ouvrit une porte pour laisser passer sa sœur, sans s'attendre au comité d'accueil :

\- Luffy-sempai ! Ann-sempai !

Tout le monde regarda Bartolomeo comme s'il était fou, alors que les deux concernés, dans le Purgatoire, se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, avant de tourner leur tête vers l'idiot qui venait de s'adresser à eux.

\- Il fait erreur sur les personnes, je pense, supposa Ann.

\- Oui, viens, Khepri, approuva Luffy.

Plongé dans son fantasme, dans lequel il imaginait le duo disant qu'il le connaissait parfaitement et qu'ils lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour le dernier round, Bartolomeo ne vit pas le vent monumental que lui infligèrent les deux D. en passant à côté de lui sans s'arrêter.

Quand il le réalisa, ils étaient déjà assez loin.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahh ! Luffy-sempai ! Ann-sempai !

Les deux D. s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'homme.

\- Je suis _Lucy_ et elle, c'est Madama Khepri, pointa Luffy.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance… je dois…

Et Bartolomeo tomba à genoux de nervosité. Il n'arrivait pas à parler devant ce formidable duo.

\- S'il n'a rien à nous dire, allons trouver un endroit d'où on peut mieux voir Rebecca, suggéra Luffy.

\- **_Pas si vite, Luffy. Cet homme sait qui je suis…_** pointa Ann en enochian.

\- **_Tu es morte devant les yeux d'Akainu ! Qui croirait un gars comme lui s'amusant à dire que tu es vivante_**? **_Alors, arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien et viens_!**

Luffy l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui, quand Bartolomeo les interpella de nouveau.

\- On m'a demandé de venir vous cherchez ! C'est Zoro-sempai…

Luffy se figea et fit demi-tour, traînant toujours sa sœur par le poignet.

\- Zoro ? Vraiment ? Il est où ?

Il ignora sa sœur se dégageant de sa main pour regarder Bartolomeo se coller au mur, se cachant les yeux, et faire des grandes enjambées pour passer devant les deux D.

\- Par ici, je vais vous y conduire.

Une fois devant la fratrie, évitant de les regarder, il commença à leur montrer le chemin. Ann ouvrit pour elle et Luffy un passage hors du Purgatoire.

Il les guida un instant, avant de se casser la pipe, les forçant à trouver Zoro par eux-mêmes. Ann se promettait de le garder à l'œil ce punk. Elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance.

Elle leva les sourcils en voyant la femme avec le bras droit de son frère.

\- Ohé ! Zoro ! Kin'emon ! appela Luffy en s'arrêtant à la fenêtre. Je suis content de vous voir !

Ann s'adossa à la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

\- Maaa, Jeanne, on a laissé tomber ses précieux élèves pour faire des boutiques ou tu es en sortie scolaire ? A moins que le coin soit devenu un nid pour les anges. Soyons honnête, j'ai vu des murs avec des gravures en enochians. L'endroit m'a l'air idéal pour ça.

Jeanne regarda le déguisement de la brune et leva un sourcil.

\- C'est volontaire, l'oubli des cornes, ou tu ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble ton contrat ?

\- Je suis pas la _vraie_ pour me balader avec des pinces de scarabée sur le crâne.

\- C'est qui cette fille, Luffy ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy regarda sa sœur qui lui dit clairement « plus tard » du regard, en montrant du menton Kin'emon.

\- On en discutera plus tard, Zoro. Tu m'as pas dit que tu connaissais une sorcière, en tout cas.

\- Sorcière ? La seule sorcière que je connaisse, c'est Nami, grommela le marimo.

\- Un problème avec moi, le Lumen ? demanda Jeanne, en appuyant son arme contre sa joue.

\- Moi ? Aucun. On voulait me voir pour quoi ?

\- Il est passé où le gars qui devait venir te chercher ? demanda Zoro à Luffy.

\- Il est tombé sur le chemin.

\- Hun ? Vraiment ? Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui…

\- Saa…

Ann eut un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Zoro.

Cling.

Les deux D. regardèrent le couloir pour voir qu'il était vide, outre un poignard par terre.

\- Bizarre… Bref, donc, ce gars à le comportement typique d'une fangirl devant son idole, pointa Ann.

\- Il n'y a que les hommes pour ne pas voir ce qui leur crève les yeux, nota Jeanne avec amusement. Roja-ba-san disait toujours que c'était pour ça que les sorcières existaient.

Ann eut un petit rire.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur mes aïeules, plus je les trouve cool.

Zoro la regarda en baissant ses lunettes.

\- On se connaît, non ? Je suis certain qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés.

\- C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler. Plus tard, peut-être ?

De son côté, Kin'emon prit les devant. Jeanne contourna Zoro et vint s'adosser au mur à proximité de la fenêtre, se rapprochant d'Ann.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée impliqué ? s'enquit Ann à voix basse, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation.

\- J'ai liquidé deux partenaires commerciaux de Rodin qui s'en prenaient à mes élèves. Il m'a plus ou moins lâchée ici. Tu es ici pour l'akuma no mi ?

\- Oui. Pas pour retrouver son pouvoir, je suis pas bête. Plus pour avoir la possibilité de choisir qui y aura accès. Des reproches à me faire ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais prends garde, l'endroit grouille de marines.

\- Shitteru.

Ann allait ajouter quelque chose quand le nom de Riku fut prononcé.

\- Le vieux Riku ?! Je l'ai croisé y'a quoi… une ou deux heures… je lui ai promis de garder un œil sur Rebecca.

Tout le monde la regarda.

« Une lady avec toi, Luffy ? » s'enquit Sanji, un cœur dans l'œil du denden.

\- Tu y laisserais des plumes, Sanji, n'y songe pas, avertit Luffy.

« C'est qui cette femme ? » demanda quand même Usopp.

\- Quelqu'un.

Robin eut un petit rire.

« Madama Khepri ? » devina-t-elle.

Ann jeta un regard noir à son frère qui se défendit en orientant vers la vraie cible.

\- Robin a passé deux ans avec la révolution. Rappelle-moi qui tu as retrouvé à la Isla del Sol ?

\- Tch. Ouais, Khepri me va très bien dans les lieux publics et en comité non réduit. Je compte sur ton silence.

- ** _Je t'avertis, le Lumen. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma sœur de clan, et je te présenterai à Madama Styx_** , avertit Jeanne en enochian.

Luffy roula des yeux dans ses orbites et rapporta son attention sur le denden, alors qu'Ann menaçait, toujours en Enochian, de botter proprement le train de la blonde si elle touchait à son petit frère.

Franky avait quelque chose à dire qui n'avait rien à voir avec les sorcières :

« Je ne peux pas suivre le plan de Tra-o. Voilà ce dont je me souviens de son plan… après avoir détruit l'usine de SMILE, nous devions garder Doflamingo vivant, et l'utiliser contre Kaidou. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qui veulent arrêter Doflamingo aujourd'hui ? Nous pensions que c'était un pays heureux, mais il a une part très obscure. Et cette armée est prête à se battre à mort pour se débarrasser de ce côté sombre ! Ils sont peut-être petits, mais ils ont du cran. Cette petite armée va lutter son immense et monstrueux ennemi ! Je… Je ne peux tout simplement pas les laisser tomber. Tu penses que c'est bien si Doflamingo gagne sur eux ? »

Luffy ne répondit pas.

« Luffy. Peu importe ce que tu dis… je vais combattre avec eux ! »

Luffy attrapa le denden et le porta à lui.

\- Franky… Donne tout ce que tu as ! Nous serons là dès que possible !

Ann sourit. Il valait peut-être mieux que son frère quitte l'endroit.

\- Ce sont des ruines magiques, pointa Jeanne. On devrait pouvoir trouver un passage pour que vous puissiez sortir. Cherchez bien.

Plusieurs explosions retentirent dans la ville alors que Luffy allait parler.

Des tronçons entiers de bâtiments étaient découpés sans raison apparente. Et quelque chose atterrit juste devant eux, à la vitesse d'une fusée, brisant le pavement.

La poussière s'écarta, dévoilant Law à terre, inconscient, et un Shichibukai hors de lui.

\- Stupide gamin, siffla Doflamingo.

Et il tira sur Law.

\- Tu es allé trop loin.

Nouveau tir.

Et encore un autre.

Les yeux de Luffy virèrent au bleu.

\- LAAAAAAAAW !

* * *

Ann avait réagi rapidement. Il fallait que Luffy sorte d'ici. Elle avait pris son frère par le poignet et l'avait entraîné avec elle dans les couloirs, ignorant les bruits de combat de l'extérieur, faisant confiance à Jeanne pour qu'elle veille à ce que les autres ne meurent pas.

C'est un peu par hasard qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Bartolomeo qui donnait les premiers soins à Bellamy.

\- Crête de coq ! Bellamy ! reconnut Luffy.

Bartolomeo manqua de s'évanouir et préféra tourner le dos au duo, tellement ils étaient éblouissants.

\- Luffy-sempai ! Avez-vous pu voir Zoro-sempai !

\- Ouais, je l'ai trouvé ! Merci !

\- Avec plaisir ! pleura de joie Bartolomeo.

Luffy se prit une claque derrière le crâne de la part d'Ann.

\- Priorité, le Lumen ! gronda la sorcière.

\- Je n'oublie pas ! Je dois quitter le Colisée, vous savez où est la sortie ?

\- On ne peut pas sortir du Colisée… grommela Bellamy, malgré ses blessures. Une fois que tu entres, tu ne peux plus jamais en sortir ! La chercher est inutile !

\- HE ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Ann s'approcha d'un bas-relief enochian, essayant de voir si ça aurait des indices.

\- Tu es un subordonné de Doflamingo ! Tu dois connaître la sortie ! insista Luffy. Je t'en prie, un de mes amis est en danger !

Bellamy avait l'air enragé. Il baissa un peu la tête et dit :

\- Je vais sortir d'ici dès maintenant. Si tu me suis, tu auras peut-être une chance.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu vas m'emmener !? Merci !

\- J'ai dit que tu aurais une chance _si tu me suis_! Tu tomberas peut-être sur la sortie par accident. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais trahir mon boss… Parce que… je ne peux _pas trahir_ Doflamingo !

Cela manqua d'embrayer sur une dispute entre Bartolomeo et Bellamy. Ann décida de passer dans le Purgatoire entre temps, pour vérifier quelque chose.

\- Pas de problème, calma Luffy. Je vais te suivre !

\- Mais ! Luffy-sempai ! Que faites-vous du mera mera no mi ?! demanda Bartolomeo, perplexe. Est-ce un faux fruit ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, annonça Ann en se redressant.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent.

\- Je m'en charge, assura-t-elle. Que ce soit le fruit ou la sortie. J'ai trouvé une sortie parfaite pour toi, le Lumen.

Luffy hocha la tête et se tourna vers Bartolomeo.

\- C'est le vrai fruit. Je le sais. J'aurai voulu m'assurer que personne d'autre que Madama Khepri ne puisse décider de qui l'aurait en sa possession, mais la vie d'un ami est plus importante que ce fruit. Elle peut se débrouiller seule.

\- J'ai résisté à Jubileus, Balder et les Cardinaux. Je pense pouvoir prétendre mettre la main comme une grande fille sur l'akuma no mi, s'offusqua Ann en revenant vers eux, les poings sur les hanches.

Bartolomeo se releva d'un bond, bombant le torse.

\- Dans ce cas-là, comptez sur moi ! Je vous aiderai à le récupérer ! Je comptais à l'origine le gagner et vous apporter ce précieux souvenir d'Ann-sama… quoique…

\- Non mais tu parles à qui et c'est quoi le problème avec l'akuma no mi pour qu'on soupçonne qu'il soit faux ? coupa Bellamy, sauvant involontairement le cul d'Ann.

Si le blond demandait à qui Bartolomeo parlait, c'est parce que la tête de coq était toujours de dos au deux D.

\- So ka ! Dans ce cas, je, non, on t'en ait reconnaissant !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, le faisant se retourner. A ses côtés, Ann se raidit, comme un animal sauvage prêt à bondir.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas avoir le mera mera no mi.

Luffy pivota complètement pour faire face à l'inconnu. Le voir lui sourire, de ce sourire affectueux que lui offrait Ann habituellement et le rendait fou de joie, fit bouillir son sang de rage de le voir sur ce visage.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy.

Le sourire devint plus grand, avec une touche de fierté.

Luffy resserra ses doigts sur sa Lumen Watch, essayant de garder son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis enfoiré !? grogna Bartolomeo.

Profitant du bordel que le vert faisait, Luffy souffla à sa sœur toujours dans le Purgatoire:

 ** _\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, reste à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Ne t'énerve pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne le laisse pas te faire plus de mal…_**

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour parler à Luffy-sempai comme ça !? attaquait Bartolomeo. Il est le frère de la légendaire pirate Hiken no Ann-sama ! Et un jour, il deviendra le Kaizoku Ou-be ! Kono baka !

\- Je sais ça depuis un bail…

Et Bartolomeo se fit écarter du chemin sans ménagement.

Luffy resserra ses doigts sur sa montre, et le regarda venir vers lui en silence.

Le blond s'arrêta devant lui et retira son chapeau. Luffy aurait bien voulu faire comprendre à sa sœur de garder son calme, parce qu'Ann semblait bien partie pour lui envoyer une Wick Weave dans le crâne.

\- Il y a longtemps… Luffy !

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard haineux de Luffy.

\- Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi…

La main qui voulut toucher le bras de Luffy fut chassée au loin.

\- Ne me touche pas, siffla Luffy. Je sais très bien qui tu es, _Sabo_ !

Le sourire de Sabo vacilla.

Ce n'était plus le même Luffy dont il avait gardé le souvenir. Le garçon prêt à pardonner n'importe qui ou quoi.

\- Si j'étais pas au courant pour la Isla del Sol, je t'aurais traité à très juste titre de charognard… Là, tu te limites à salopard !

Sabo soupira et ses épaules s'effondrèrent.

\- Je vois… tu sais pour _elle_.

\- Je sais pour tout _ça_ depuis longtemps ! Au passage, Robin avait raison sur mon compte, je sais pas ce que tu as parié avec elle, mais elle a gagné.

\- Tu entends quoi par-là ?

\- Luffy, tes priorités. S'il veut condamner son âme aux enfers, c'est son choix. Ton pote est en danger, rappela Ann à son frère en essayant de rester calme.

La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle gardait son calme, était l'assurance que Sabo ne la voyait pas, ni ne l'entendait.

Luffy retira son déguisement et jeta le tout au pied de Sabo, avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Je cherche depuis quelques temps un moyen de t'envoyer en Enfer pour ce que tu lui as fait… Fais toi plaisir avec l'akuma no mi ! Je n'aurai plus qu'à te tuer derrière pour être certain que ton âme finisse en Enfer.

\- Bonjour l'accueil, ironisa Sabo.

Grave erreur.

Luffy se retourna et lui envoya la beigne qu'il rêvait de lui infliger, faisant tituber le blond vers l'arrière. Ainsi, Sabo eut une vue parfaite sur les yeux bleus lumineux du Lumen.

\- Si tu espérais des bisous, tu t'es trompé de porte. _Personne_ ne fait de mal à ma famille. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne te mets pas sur ma route une nouvelle fois.

Et il tourna les talons, suivant ainsi Ann qui le conduisit à un mur magique dont elle avait lu les indications dans les bas-reliefs, bien loin des autres.

\- Tu t'en sortiras avec lui ? demanda Luffy.

\- Oui, assura Ann, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Ann…

\- Je peux me débrouiller, arrête de t'en faire pour moi, Luffy !

Elle s'arrêta avec son frère devant le mur magique qui pulsait sous leur présence.

\- Ann.

Ann soupira et regarda son frère.

Luffy ouvrit les bras et sa sœur sortit partiellement du Purgatoire pour répondre à l'étreinte. Elle avait besoin de ça. Vraiment.

Elle retrouva son calme grâce à l'affection de son petit frère, avant de se redresser.

Quelques coups, et le mur se déroba, laissant le passage au Lumen qui quitta le Colisée.

Ann regarda les briques magiques se remettre en place et soupira.

Les choses seraient peu aisées.

* * *

Jeanne courait sous sa forme de lynx devant Zoro, Kin'emon et Luffy, tous les trois déguisés plus ou moins en animaux, pouvant laisser supposer qu'ils étaient des jouets.

\- Whouawe ! Même quand Robin s'est faite enlever, tu n'étais pas aussi en colère ! nota Zoro.

\- C'est une affaire de famille… siffla Luffy. Quelqu'un qui aurait dû crever y'a quelques mois à la Isla del Sol, vient de se manifester…

Jeanne le regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses sourcils félins froncés.

\- Sabo ?

Luffy la regarda, perplexe.

\- C'est moi qui ai commis l'erreur de le sauver à la Isla del Sol. Je peux comprendre parfaitement ta colère. Concentre-toi sur ton objectif, le Lumen, pas sur les distractions.

\- Pas besoin que tu me le dises, Khepri est toujours dedans.


	26. Un escarpin dans le ring

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour poursuivre Dressrosa. On a donc enfin la réponse sur qui aura l'akuma no mi. Par encore le vrai face à face entre Ann et Sabo, mais on approche. On avance déjà pas mal dans l'intrigue. Nop, désolée, pas encore le combat entre Luffy et Doflamingo, ni même le face à face d'Ann avec Fujitora ou Jesus. On y arrive ! On aura ça au prochain chapitre (en plus de quelques passants/pirates/marines qui perdront leur mâchoire au passage, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes.).**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Bon, Luffy, c'est qui ce gars pour te mettre autant en rogne ? insista Zoro alors qu'ils continuaient à courir derrière Jeanne.  
\- Ce fut mon frère à une époque, siffla Luffy. Il ne l'est plus désormais. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre de Cereza que s'il persistait, il ferait connaissance avec la Maîtresse des Atrocités, nota Jeanne. Madama Styx est elle aussi intéressée à l'idée de lui toucher deux mots.  
Luffy eut un sourire vicieux.  
\- Cool ! Je vais envoyer ce type dans un paquet cadeau à Bayonetta pour qu'elle l'offre à Madama Butterfly ! Le moment où il se fera déchirer par la démone sera un sacrée spectacle… du moins, si Madama Khepri ne l'a pas avant !  
\- Comprenez-vous quelque chose, Zoro-dono ? s'enquit Kin'emon.  
\- Que dalle, lui avoua Zoro.

* * *

Ann était partie.  
Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de Sabo. En plus elle percevait les murmures de Madama Khepri proposant des façons diverses et variées de le faire disparaître, à la porte de son esprit.  
Dur de ne pas y céder.  
Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
En souvenir de leur enfance. Juste pour ça.  
Elle renifla et ferma les yeux, toujours assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Sa tête se laissa aller contre le cadran auquel elle était adossée. Elle devait faire beaucoup pour ne pas pleurer.  
Son attention fut distraite par Bartolomeo qui vint se placer non loin d'elle, debout, sérieux, les mains dans les dos, presque comme un garde.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda Ann.  
\- J'ai promis à Luffy-sempai de veiller sur vous.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas fait la promesse, je t'ai pas entendu et je suis restée à proximité de lui tout le temps.  
\- Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps. Je vous tiendrai éloigner de cet homme, Hime-sama. Un mot, et je le tue pour vous.  
Ann eut un soupir et joua avec l'un des anneaux composant _Rodin_ à ses poignets.  
\- C'est gentil, mais ne m'appelle pas Hime-sama. Roger est le poison de mon existence, moins on me rappelle qui il est pour moi, mieux je me porte. Tu veux être dans mes bonnes grâces ? Désigne-moi comme une Shirohige, une sorcière, une Portgas, une commandante ou une pirate. Mais surtout pas comme sa fille. Et surtout pas de _sama_.  
Bartolomeo eut un rougissement, heureux de tourner le dos à la jeune femme.  
\- Bien, Portgas-sempai.  
\- Ensuite, ceci est une histoire de famille. Et je suis dans le Purgatoire. Il n'a pas d'akuma no mi, il ne peut pas me voir. Point. Les choses seront autrement dans l'arène.  
Ann tira de nulle part le livre de magie familial qu'elle avait eu à son anniversaire.  
\- Merci en tout cas de t'en faire pour moi.  
Et elle l'ouvrit, ignorant Bartolomeo qui tomba à la renverse sous l'émotion.

* * *

Rodin était debout sur une pile de caisses, dans le Purgatoire, chose qu'il faisait assez rarement.  
Il s'alluma un cigare et regard l'entrepôt sous le Colisée.  
Il resterait attentif. Quand les choses se mettraient en marche, il y aurait la possibilité de récupérer un max d'armes. Un max de joujoux avec lesquels il pourrait s'amuser et se faire un bon paquet de fric.  
Il ne laisserait pas à ce gamin de Buggy le monopole des armes. Il prouverait une nouvelle fois que le maître de la Destruction, c'était lui, et personne d'autre.

* * *

Ann regardait exprès l'arène pour ignorer Sabo qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Bartolomeo avait _tout_ essayé pour le faire changer de fenêtre, jusqu'au moment où le blond avait demandé si quelqu'un le lui avait demandé.  
Là, Bartolomeo s'était tu, se contentant de l'incendier du regard.  
C'est grâce au fait qu'elle ne regardait _que_ l'arène qu'elle avait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Habituée au Witch Time et au Light Speed, ce qui venait de se passer le fut à une vitesse tout à fait raisonnable pour elle.  
Tout le monde s'était effondré dans l'arène, inconscient et blessé.  
Puis, dans la fumée, une silhouette se redressa. Facile de la reconnaître.  
\- On se reverra en finale, Rebecca. Allons-y, Bartolomeo-kun. C'est bientôt notre tour.  
Ann se leva, passa au travers Sabo qui ne put réprimer un frisson perplexe et s'éloigna, suivie par Bartolomeo. L'annonce du commentateur causa un blanc monumental quand cela devint officiel que Rebecca avait gagné.  
\- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé… fit Bartolomeo.  
\- Kamaitachi de Rommel, lui dit Ann en ouvrant de nouveau son livre de magie. Il s'agit d'une étrange période de l'histoire du royaume de Rommel. Un vent meurtrier qui découpait les passants soufflait tous les soirs, à une époque. Pirates, civils ou marines, beaucoup perdirent leur vie. Ils ont fini par trouver l'origine. Un homme armé d'une épée se faisant appeler Hakuba. Etrangement, à chaque fois que ce Hakuba se manifeste aujourd'hui, on retrouve toujours le même pirate.  
Elle s'arrêta à une nouvelle fenêtre et pointa du doigt Cavendish avec un petit sourire.  
\- Pour avoir souffert ce ça, je reconnais les symptômes. Ce gars est narcoleptique. Sauf qu'en plus, il doit avoir un trouble dissociatif de l'identité et il fait du somnambulisme. Son instinct de survie se manifeste en cet Hakuba qui prend le contrôle de la personne dans son sommeil et fait tant parler de lui.  
Ann s'arrêta de parler quand Sabo les rejoignit.  
\- Une jeune femme stupéfiante, cette Rebecca, commenta-t-il. Gagner sans verser le sang. Et repousser l'attaque de Hakuba.  
\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? grommela Bartolomeo.  
\- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi. Tu as un akuma no mi, moi pas. Je cherche quelqu'un que seul toi peux voir quand elle se cache. La concurrente qui se fait appeler Madama Khepri.  
Ann envoya un doigt d'honneur bien senti à Sabo.  
\- On se revoit dans l'arène, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire, dit-elle à Bartolomeo.  
Et elle usa du Witch Time pour semer Bartolomeo, et en même temps Sabo.

* * *

Grâce à l'aide de Jeanne et de la Tontatta, ils trouvèrent rapidement l'ascenseur.  
Le lynx cessa sa course, faisant que les trois autres derrière s'arrêtèrent.  
\- Un humain sans akuma no mi dans le Purgatoire sera risqué, pointa Jeanne à Luffy.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Kin'emon.  
\- De comment entrer dans l'ascenseur pour le Palais Royal sans avoir de passe-droit.  
\- Et en leur bottant le cul ? proposa Luffy.  
Jeanne lui lança un regard perçant et retroussa ses babines sur ses crocs.  
\- Non. Je pense plutôt que je vais devoir me résoudre à bloquer le temps sur ces gardes. Cela ne pourra pas durer éternellement, je ne suis pas liée à Madama Khepri pour parvenir à ce genre de tour pour une durée vraiment longue. S'ils sont trop loin, le sort se brisera de lui-même et l'alarme sera donnée.  
La solution parfaite se présenta sous la forme de Violet qui leur dit qu'elle connaissait un autre chemin pour le palais.  
Qui était-elle pour se plaindre quand les humains se débrouillaient sans elle ?  
Elle leva un sourcil en voyant le passage secret et s'y engagea, reprenant forme humaine, surprenant l'ancienne princesse.  
\- Pas d'inquiétude, Viola-sama, je suis avec le Lumen Corrompu… pour l'instant, dit la blonde en arrangeant ses lunettes sur ses cheveux.  
Luffy commença à s'avancer vers le passage secret, dépassant les deux femmes.  
\- Hormis toi et Khepri, y'a plus grand monde qui sait ce qu'est un Lumen, alors, je doute que la référence lui dise quoi que ce soit. C'est miraculeux que Robin sache déjà ce que c'est.  
\- J'ai déjà travaillé à Ohara. C'était une très belle île dans le temps.  
Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds, outre Kin'emon qui ne savait rien d'Ohara et Luffy.  
\- Y'a un autre survivant, à part Robin ?! s'étonna Zoro.  
\- J'y ai travaillé, pas vécu, nuança Jeanne. Je suis de North Blue, à l'origine. Et l'Ohara que j'ai connu n'existait certainement plus bien avant le Buster Call, puisque je vous parle de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a cent cinquante ans.  
\- C'est impossible que vous soyez aussi vieille, pointa Kin'emon.  
\- Je suis assez vieille pour prétendre, par contre, avoir survécu à la chasse aux sorcières de Vigrid. Ce qui remonte à plus de cinq cent ans.  
Et elle suivit Luffy dans l'escalier, ignorant les mâchoires à terre.

* * *

\- Rebecca ?  
Rebecca releva les yeux et vit Khepri appuyée contre un mur.  
\- Très bien joué contre Hakuba, tout à l'heure, lui dit la sorcière. Tiens.  
Et elle tendit une sucette verte à la demoiselle qui la regarda avec perplexité.  
\- Ce n'est pas du poison, je t'assure. Je comprends très bien ta situation, crois-le. Prends-la, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
\- Oh, merci.  
Rebecca prit la sucette et l'enfourna. Presque immédiatement, ses blessures commencèrent à se résorber.  
\- C'est magique, nota la rose avec effarement.  
\- Si on veut ! rit Ann. Celle-ci, quand tu auras fini la verte, te rendra des forces.  
Et Ann lui présenta une sucette mauve en forme de papillon.  
\- Elles sont à quoi ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir les ingrédients.  
Rebecca la regarda perplexe, et laissa tomber.  
\- Je ne veux pas de l'akuma no mi.  
La rose resta surprise du commentaire d'Ann.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que je voulais avoir la main sur la possibilité de choisir à qui il reviendrait le mieux. Je veux juste te donner toutes les informations, après, le choix sera tien. Si tu veux toujours ce fruit, je ferai mon possible pour que tu puisses l'obtenir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je suis dans ton camp et que je t'aiderai à sauver ce jouet auquel tu es attachée.  
\- Comment vous savez tout ça ?  
\- Je sais pas mal de chose, mais là n'est pas la question. En mordant dans un akuma no mi, tu condamnes ton âme à ne jamais trouver le repos éternel, à errer en enfer pour servir de jouer aux démons. De plus, il est question d'un logia destructif. Tes émotions pourront être tes pires ennemies et détruire par inadvertance ce à quoi tu tiens le plus. Est-ce que tu crois avoir les épaules et une envie suffisante pour cela ?  
\- Pourquoi vous me dites cela ?  
\- Peu sont ceux qui ont toutes les pièces en main avant d'être devant l'akuma no mi. Quand ils apprennent ce qu'il en est, ils sont déjà en route pour l'Enfer. Je veux que tu ais tous les éléments pour pouvoir faire ce choix.  
Des pas se rapprochant les alertèrent et Ann disparut presque immédiatement dans le Purgatoire, faisant jurer Sabo.  
\- Je ne vois rien, je ne sais rien ! sifflota Bartolomeo quand Sabo le regarda.  
Avec un soupir, le blond regarda Rebecca.  
Ann l'observa d'un peu plus loin. Quand il parla du Grey Terminal de Dawn, elle eut encore plus envie de lui péter la figure.  
« **Laisse-moi faire, tu ne le regretteras pas…** » chuchota son ombre d'une voix tentatrice.  
Ann se détourna et se dirigea vers l'arène en elle-même. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

* * *

Enzo sursauta quand une femme débarqua en courant, des vêtements sous le bras, à côté de lui dans le public.  
\- Je suis arrivée à temps !  
Elle reprit son souffle et regarda Enzo en sentant qu'il la fixait.  
\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de femme courir de votre vie, ossan ? demanda le demoiselle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Les yeux d'Enzo s'arrondirent d'horreur et il s'enfuit en courant.  
\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Kuso ! Je veux pas mourir ! Cet homme aura ma mort ! Il faut pas qu'il apprenne qu'il est ici !  
Koala le regarda s'éloigner d'un air plus que perplexe, puis haussa des épaules pour rapporter son attention au combat à venir.  
Sabo était de toute façon le premier combattant à entrer.

* * *

Ann traînait en arrière, récalcitrante, en voyant Sabo s'étirer, tout excité par le combat à venir. Bartolomeo jeta un regard inquiet à la sorcière qui porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Elle allait rester dans le Purgatoire jusqu'au dernier moment.  
\- On a quelqu'un derrière nous ? s'enquit Sabo en se retournant.  
\- Non, j'espérais un simple assassin pour te tuer, imposteur, lui dit Bartolomeo.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?  
Bartolomeo croisa les bras et détourna la tête.  
\- Sempai-tachi ne t'aiment pas, alors moi non plus.  
La goutte de sueur de Sabo était visible de tous.  
\- C'est puéril. Enfin. Bon, j'en connais une qui ne pourra pas m'éviter éternellement.  
Il entra dans l'arène, brandissant son arme.  
Ann se mit à grogner. Ce petit con profitait de la notoriété que Luffy s'était acquis.  
Bartolomeo arriva en suivant, grognant dans le dos de l'imposteur. Jesus fut le suivant et Ann se raidit sensiblement. L'homme se rapprocha de Sabo en riant et lui dit sa voix forte que le mera mera no mi était pour son équipage… mais qu'il lui souhaitait tout de même bonne chance.  
Sabo ne répondit rien, sa barre sur l'épaule, se contentant de l'observer au travers de ses lunettes.

* * *

Le révolutionnaire observa Jesus s'éloignant. Il prenait des poses d'haltérophile devant le public avec son rire stupide.  
Sabo détourna son attention de lui quand Rebecca arriva à son tour sous les huées de la foule.  
Il regarda autour de lui, mais toujours aucun signe d'Ann. Madama Khepri brillait par son absence.  
Sabo regarda Bartolomeo du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se curer le nez de son petit doigt pour l'aider. La main du révolutionnaire se resserra sur son arme.  
Il avait besoin de cet akuma no mi. A la fois parce que ça lui permettrait de se rapprocher de sa famille, et d'éviter que de mauvais individus s'en emparent, mais aussi pour voir sa sœur même quand elle se cachait dans le Purgatorio, comme l'avait appelé Robin.  
Le commentateur annonça que Madama Khepri leur avait signalé qu'elle aurait un léger retard, faisant que la personne qui entra en suivant dans le Colisée fut Diamante, dans un nuage de fumée, de façon hyper classe, limite comme s'il se croyait la star d'un concert, sans parler du fait qu'il avait un micro à pied entre les mains, avec lequel il faisait de l'Air Guitar.  
Quand son show se termina, cela causa la folie du public, surtout l'action de faire semblant de tirer sur Rebecca.  
Mais Sabo n'avait qu'une idée en tête.  
« Où es-tu, Ann ? »  
Une commotion à l'entrée attira l'attention de tous. Des grincheux qui avaient perdu au tour précédent n'admettaient pas que Rebecca soit en finale. Ils voulaient qu'on rejoue le round d'avant. Cette fille n'avait rien à faire là.  
Aussi, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, la plateforme sous leurs pieds tomba à l'eau, les envoyant droit dans les cornes de poissons.  
Sabo se redressa un peu plus.  
Elle était là. Ann se tenait sur les eaux légèrement gelées sous ses patins à glace, une épée en main. Elle patina jusqu'à l'autre pont en chantonnant :

 _\- Oh, I'm overdue !_  
 _Give me some room,_  
 _I'm comin' through._  
 _Paid my dues,_  
 _In the mood,_  
 _Me and the girls gonna shake the room._

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait le tour autour du ring, elle détruisait les passerelles permettant de partir.

 _\- It's explosive, speakers are pumping._  
 _Still jumping, six in the morning._  
 _Table dancing, glasses are crashing._  
 _No question, time for some action._

Elle sauta finalement de l'eau, fit une vrille aérienne et se laissa retomber sur le ring avec lenteur, sa chute ralentie par des ailes de scarabées sortant de son dos.

 _\- Wanna get rowdy !_  
 _Gonna get a little unruly !_  
 _Get it fired up in a hurry !_  
 _Wanna get dirty !_  
 _It's about time that I came to start the party !_  
 _Sweat dripping over my body !_  
 _Dancing getting just a little naughty !_  
 _Wanna get dirrty !_  
 _It's about time for my arrival !_

Dans un geste fluide, ses patins à glace et son épée devinrent de simples spartiates à talons hauts et une tronçonneuse qu'elle prit grand soin de mettre en marche, avant de le lever à ses yeux. Son masque ne couvrait que la partie haute de son visage. Son sourire vicieux fit frissonner Sabo.  
\- Qui veut un aller simple pour Inferno ?! Nihi !  
\- AAAAAh ! Sempai déchire tout ! s'exclama Bartolomeo de nouveau en mode fangirl.  
« Je t'attendais. » songea Sabo.  
Il regarda Diamante quand celui-ci commença à donner les instructions.

* * *

Ann écouta d'une oreille les instructions, son attention sur l'eau, fixant les poissons combattants spéciaux qui habiteraient les environs pour cette finale. Elle changea la tronçonneuse dorée en bâton angélique et enroula un rosaire maléfique noir comme bracelet autour de l'un de ses poignets. Tant pis pour le Witch Time, elle n'allait pas l'utiliser pour ce combat. Elle avait l'intention d'être plus… méchante.  
Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de ceux qui l'attaqueraient quand ils verraient le résultat de cette création de la sorcière Akko.  
Avec de la chance, le poisson combattant portant le mera mera no mi l'attaquerait pas et se suiciderait sur les pouvoirs du rosaire. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche.  
Quand le gong retentit, Ann bougea pour se mettre à proximité de Rebecca.  
\- Je garde un œil sur tes arrières. Le mera mera est pour toi, souffla la brune.  
\- Merci, Madama Khepri. Et merci pour les sucettes.  
Ann lui fit un clin d'œil et arma son bô en même temps que Rebecca se mettait en garde.  
Jesus attaqua en premier. Il fonça sur Sabo qui décolla pour esquiver l'attaque. Ann ne laissa pas passer cette opportunité et fonça vers l'homme de Teach, changeant le bô en hache à double tranchant qui aurait pu trancher en deux l'individu s'il ne s'était pas retourné et écarté à temps.  
Elle sauta en arrière, passant par-dessus le poisson-combattant que Sabo avait agacé en courant au bord. Au lieu de déclencher un Witch Time, le Rosaire laissa derrière une bulle de magie mauve de la taille d'un enfant.  
Le poisson percuta la bulle et boum ! Explosion.  
\- Mauvaise pioche, essaye encore, grommela Ann en retombant sur ses pieds, regardant le poisson renvoyé à l'eau par le souffle de l'explosion qui envoya même Jesus sur le cul.  
Un second poisson jaillit de l'eau.  
Encore une mauvaise pioche.  
Cette fois, Jesus tenta de profiter de l'apparente distraction de Sabo pour s'en prendre à lui, mais il se retrouva juste nez à nez avec le poisson. Il ne s'en sortit qu'en laissant un autre qui venait dans son dos percuter le premier. Les deux bestioles tombèrent à l'eau.

* * *

Jeanne avait survécu aux Witch Hunter. Elle avait cinq cent ans d'existence derrière elle. Elle avait connu les évolutions, l'Histoire, les guerres, les inventions, les expériences. Tout.  
Pourtant, le comportement de Luffy la laissa sans voix.  
\- Tu es le Lumen le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais connu ! lui dit la blonde. Tu ne connais pas le mot discrétion ?!  
\- C'est nul, bouda Luffy.  
\- Misère, un Lumen doublé d'un D. est vraiment un mauvais mélange… Par la couronne de Sheba, je choppe Rodin, je lui botte le cul pour m'avoir entraînée dans cette affaire.  
Autant prendre cette route, au point où ils en étaient…  
Les hommes se débarrassèrent de leur déguisement et ils avancèrent donc rapidement vers le palais, Jeanne se contenta de tirer de temps à autre sur un des défenseurs pour le désarmer. Elle n'aimait pas tuer les humains. Contrairement aux anges, ça restait très salissant.  
Le seul moment où elle changea de tactique, c'est quand elle envoya une petite Wick Weave dans un groupe de parasites plus qu'agaçant.  
\- Ecartez-vous pour Madama Styx, avait demander Jeanne.  
Tout le monde s'était poussé pour voir avec stupéfaction (sauf pour Luffy qui avait déjà serré la pince à Madama Butterfly et Madama Khepri) le poing géant fait de cheveux blancs frapper le groupe qui fonçait vers eux, les étalant proprement. Le poing se désagrégea et des tas de portails infernaux s'ouvrirent sous les hommes de Doflamingo. Des mains décharnées en jaillirent et attirèrent leurs proies hurlantes avec eux.  
Les cheveux de Jeanne ressortirent du sceau d'invocation et lui rendirent sa combinaison rouge, la laissant souffler sur son poing de nouveau ganté.  
\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Zoro.  
\- Le poing gauche de Madama Styx, puisque tu demandais ce qu'était une Madama auparavant.  
\- Madama Styx ? répéta Viola. Comme Madama Khepri, une des combattantes de l'arène ?  
\- Le rang est semblable, mais ce sont deux démons différents. Nous avançons ?  
\- Y'a des chances qu'on reçoive une carte postale d'eux, de leur séjour en enfer ? demanda Luffy avec un sourire à la sorcière.  
\- Tout autant que tu finisses au Paraiso, le Lumen, lui répondit Jeanne avec un sourire vicieux.  
Zoro soupira. Il avait vraiment l'impression de louper quelque chose.  
\- Je te ferais le topo plus tard, Zoro, parole de scout ! assura Luffy.  
\- J'espère pour toi, grogna Zoro.

* * *

Ann tenta d'attaquer par derrière Burgess qui avait son attention sur le poisson, mais celui-ci se retourna juste à temps pour intercepter le coup de bô grâce aux protections métallisées de son bras.  
\- Tu me cherches, Poupée ?  
La tentation était forte, mais Ann ne lui envoya pas de Wick Weave pour le faire taire. Elle pivota le bô pour s'en servir d'appui et projeta ses pieds vers le visage de l'homme qui en recula sous le choc, permettant à Ann de revenir en arrière, les pieds au plancher.  
L'annonce du commentateur lui fit tourner la tête.  
Un autre poisson venait de débarquer. Et celui-là avait un coffre sur son dos.  
Le fruit était là. Sous bonne escorte, certes, mais il était là, à portée de main.  
Les poissons jaillirent de l'eau et Ann sauta, imitée consciemment ou non par Sabo. Elle fit jaillir ses ailes pour les derniers mètres et atterrit enfin sur le dos de l'animal, avant de passer à un autre poisson.  
Mais quand elle vit Rebecca chuter après l'impact du poisson 01, elle changea de destination et revint à terre, ignorant Sabo qui attrapa une nageoire de l'animal cible.  
Elle ignora tout. L'attaque de Diamante et l'aisance avec laquelle Sabo brisa son arme, puis le tour de Jesus et l'étrange technique du révolutionnaire. Elle attrapa Rebecca et forma autour d'elles un dôme de magie mauve translucide qui les protégea de la confrontation entre Sabo et Jesus.  
\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ann les mains pointées vers le dôme.  
\- Plus de peur que de mal, lui dit la rose.  
Ann hocha la tête.  
Un morceau de l'arme de Burgess vint percuter la protection magique et retomba plus loin sans faire de mal aux deux femmes. Voyant les hostilités plus ou moins finies, Ann mit fin à sa protection.  
\- Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? s'enquit Rebecca.  
\- J'ai promis à ton grand-père de veiller sur toi, lui dit Ann.  
Et avant que Rebecca ne puisse dire autre chose, la sorcière partait à toute vitesse sur Jesus.  
Pas de bô. Pas de magie. Rien.  
Elle sauta en l'air, et retomba de tout son poids et sa vitesse sur Jesus, un poignard brandi. L'homme esquiva juste à temps, sauvant sa nuque du coup en traître.  
\- T'aime attaquer les gens par derrière, nota Jesus.  
\- Ton cher _Teach_ a fait bien pire, lui dit Ann en faisant sauter dans sa main son couteau.  
Et elle le lança sur Diamante qui s'en protégea en solidifiant sa cape. Les yeux d'Ann virèrent au rouge et avant que le couteau ne retombe à terre, il fila sur Burgess qui l'envoya à l'eau d'un coup de poing. Elle esquiva au loin un coup de poing, laissant à la place du Witch Time une nouvelle bulle de magie explosive qui éclata à la figure de Jesus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?! grogna Burgess.  
\- Hi-mi-tsu… lui dit Ann en portant un doigt à ses lèvres.  
Ce bref échange lui permit de voir la connerie en devenir de Rebecca.  
Le rosaire glissa du poignet d'Ann et le temps se figea à l'instant où Diamante sortit un gourdin à pointes de ses fringues. La sorcière profita du temps ralenti pour attraper Rebecca qui était coincée par l'homme.  
Quand le monde retrouva sa vitesse normale, le cling de l'impact eut un étrange écho.  
Le silence tomba sur le Colisée.  
Rebecca était derrière un dôme de magie mauve, dans les bras d'Ann, qui était assise à terre, sur ses talons, une main au sol, la tête basse comme une poupée cassée. Hors du dôme, son âme venait d'intercepter l'attaque avec la hache angélique que lui avait fourni ses Rodin.  
\- Ne fais pas nos erreurs, Rebecca, tu as encore la possibilité de retrouver une vie normale. Une fois la première goutte versée, c'est fini, lui dit l'âme.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Diamante.  
Il sauta en arrière pour esquiver le jeu de jambe qui aurait pu lui briser le nez, si ce n'est la mâchoire.  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la Projection Astrale, lui dit Ann. Je contrôle ce qui protège Rebecca, tout en pouvant vous affrontez tous autant que vous êtes.  
\- Sempai est trop démente ! s'extasia Bartolomeo.  
Ann était contente que son âme conserve l'apparence de son corps, à défaut d'en avoir la couleur. Ainsi, son identité était toujours masquée. Et deux fois plus, si on compte qu'elle avait une couleur bleutée translucide et une voix à écho.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'interposes, Onna ? demanda Diamante. J'ai commencé par sa mère, je dois finir avec la fille.  
Rebecca ouvrit des yeux ronds devant le sous-entendu.  
\- Parce qu'elle a seize ans, lui dit calmement Ann. A son âge, j'avais déjà les mains sales et je me savais condamnée aux enfers. J'espère, en la protégeant, lui permettre de franchir les portes d'un Paradis où les anges n'ont pas une gueule aussi pourrie que ceux qui me permettent de satisfaire mon contrat au quotidien. Une personne. Si j'arrive à sauver une personne, au moins, alors, je serai heureuse. Parce que j'ai beau avoir vendu mon âme à un démon, je n'en suis pas une, contrairement à ce que l'on n'a jamais cessé de me dire…  
Sabo regarda Ann.  
Elle était droite et regardait Diamante dans les yeux, sa voix n'exprimant aucune émotion, pourtant, ses mots le touchèrent.  
Sauver au moins une personne pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas un démon.  
\- C'est vachement émouvant, mais j'ai une histoire encore plus intéressante pour cette fillette… celle de la mort de sa mère.  
\- Je sais que tu es le coupable, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, lui dit Ann. C'est écrit sur ton visage, juste avec ton sourire sadique. Et si on arrêtait la parlote pour frapper un peu ? Contrairement à Rebecca, mon arme, elle, elle fait mal.  
Elle fit tournoyer sa hache autour d'elle, découpant en deux un poisson combattant qui eut le malheur de passer par là.  
Il n'yavait pas à dire, Ann n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là, elle restait toujours aussi dégénérée et assoiffée de combat. Malgré ça, elle avait vieilli. Elle s'était assagie. Elle n'était plus cette gamine garçon manqué pleine de haine et colère. Elle était plus sereine. Plus compréhensive. Donc plus sage.  
Sabo leva un sourcil en voyant sur le poignet du corps de sa sœur un bracelet apparaître. Un bracelet couleur rouille, orné d'une tête de mort aux yeux rouges. Quelques instants plus tard, des portails mauves apparurent autour de l'âme d'Ann et des petites créatures en sortirent, toutes armées d'une faux. C'était juste des têtes de mort coiffées d'une traîne orangée et munies de bras osseux.  
\- Messieurs les Little Devils, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, malgré la Projection Astrale. Je vous laisse l'akuma no mi, annonça Ann.  
Ann savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder cette configuration longtemps. Garder les Little Devils sur ce plan et sous son contrôle nécessitait de la magie. Et de la magie, elle en bouffait pas mal avec sa Projection Astrale. Une fois fini, elle aurait besoin d'une bonne sucette mauve à base de corne de licorne.  
Sans relâche, elle attaqua Jesus, ne daignant même pas regarder du côté de Diamante qui essayait de passer outre la protection magique.  
Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais elle déclencherait s'il le fallait un Witch Time pour parvenir à s'interposer. Rebecca était effrayée derrière la paroi magique. Mais déterminée. Elle s'était relevée et attendait. Elle attendait patiemment que sa protection disparaisse pour reprendre le combat, son arme bien en main.  
Les Littles Devils poursuivaient avec des cris et des jurons démoniaques le mera mera no mi, tournoyant au-dessus de l'eau quand celui-ci plongeait.  
Tout était parfait. Elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de Jesus. Elle roula sous une attaque de Jesus, économisant sa magie en ne provoquant aucun Witch Time.  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement de combattre, regardant autour d'elle.  
Dans le public.  
Dans la ville.  
Sous ses pieds.  
Elle avait une étrange impression.  
Elle esquiva Jesus dans un salto arrière et prit son envol, restant un bref instant en apesanteur de ses ailes.  
C'était comme un sort qui vient d'éclater.

* * *

Jeanne était en train de lustrer ses flingues quand elle se figea. Elle regarda le Soldat de plomb assis près d'elle, avec une épée, sans remarquer que Luffy en faisait de même.  
\- Maintenant. La fête commence, notifia la blonde avec un sourire.

* * *

Rodin eut un sourire en voyant les jouets reprendre leur apparence humaine. Il écrasa son cigare dans sa main et commença à descendre de sa cachette, sortant du Purgatorio. Il était temps de faire des emplettes dans tout ce chaos généré.  
Le Démon était un homme d'affaire avant tout.

* * *

Ann était revenue sur la scène et avait réintégré son corps.  
A quoi bon, tout le monde s'était figé en voyant les jouets du public redevenir humains. Elle annula sa barrière magique et attrapa Rebecca par la taille, la rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Ne proteste pas, je suis la seule chose qui fait que tu ne vas pas finir en bouillie en bas, lui dit Ann en voyant Sabo se mettre en position.  
Elle sentait l'obscurité du pays. Sa haine et sa douleur.  
Cette noirceur et cette malfaisance presque démoniaques.  
Une sensation la prenait aux tripes, la faisant frissonner d'extase, comme pendant la montée d'un orgasme.  
« **Je ne suis peut-être pas Madama Butterfly, mais j'aime ça… sortons d'ici, joignons-nous aux festivités. Laisse-moi jouer, s'il te plaît, petite sorcière…** » demanda Madama Khepri dans un gémissement de plaisir.  
\- Je t'interdis de pleurer, souffla Ann en essayant de garder la tête froide. Il a fait beaucoup, pleurer, c'est insulter ses actes. Reste forte, gamine.  
Rebecca renifla et essuya ses yeux avec son bras.  
\- Je suis prête.

* * *

Madama Styx n'avait pas été aussi excitée depuis le combat contre Jubileus.  
C'est la seule raison qui fit que Jeanne vint couvrir Kyros de ses armes.  
Avec aussi le fait qu'elle rêvait de tester les nouveaux joujoux qu'avait fait Rodin pour elle.  
Les deux derniers cadres se retrouvèrent dans le viseur de la sorcière.  
\- Tant de noirceur enfin à ma portée… haaan, vous savez faire plaisir à l'Umbra, sourit malicieusement la blonde.  
Elle décala un de ses flingues alors que Luffy essayait de libérer Law.  
\- Le Lumen. Ecarte-toi.  
Deux balles plus tard, et Law était libre.

* * *

\- Ce doit être le complot final de ce pays, nota Sabo en se mettant en place. Le complot principal qui a fait de ce pays ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
Il se mit à genoux, les mains bien écartées, dans le sol.  
\- Les choses ont toutes un cœur. Si on peut le frapper, alors on peut renverser n'importe qu'elle situation.  
Et il tapota doucement des poings le sol.  
\- Même ce ring en a un. Un cœur.  
Il sourit en levant ses poings.  
\- Finissons-en avec ce match !  
Il allait recouvrir ses poings de Haki quand un cri lui fit lever la tête.  
Tous les regards se portèrent vers Madama Khepri. Elle venait de crier.  
Pas de douleur, de rage ou comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à combattre.  
Non, elle venait de crier comme si elle essayait de lui faire toucher le Nirvana, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les paupières closes.  
Elle haleta un moment, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Deux yeux rouges et brumeux.  
\- ASSEZ !  
Un pied géant vert jaillit du ciel.  
L'escarpin de Madama Khepri s'abattit sur le sol, brisant le ring sous leurs pieds.  
La pression redescendit alors que le sol perdait sa solidité et son unicité.  
Ann retrouva son self-control. Elle attrapa Rebecca sous les aisselles et sauta dans l'eau avec elle, sachant que le sol en dessous n'allait pas tarder à céder aussi.  
La sorcière aurait beaucoup à faire.

* * *

Sabo ramassa sa mâchoire et profita de l'occasion.  
Sautant de débris en débris, il trouva enfin de qu'il cherchait. Le poisson combattant avec le mera mera no mi. Un Little Devil était accroché au coffre, essayant de le récupérer, mais un coup de l'arme de Sabo l'envoya valser. Le blond sauta sur le dos de l'animal et arracha le couvercle de la boite.  
Le fruit resta suffisamment en apesanteur pour que Sabo puisse le voir correctement avant de s'en emparer et retomber sur son perchoir de pierre.  
\- Tout le monde est hors du ring ! Je suis le vainqueur ! Après tout, quiconque aura ce fruit sera le vainqueur !

* * *

Ann était sous l'eau avec Rebecca, filant dans les fissures du Colisée quand l'un des Little Devil vint lui faire son rapport.  
Sabo venait de mordre dans le mera mera no mi.  
Elle aurait bien traité Sabo de tous les noms si elle n'était pas en apnée. Elle se contenta donc d'éteindre le Communicateur Infernal, relâchant les Littles Devils qui retournèrent dans le Purgatoire.

* * *

Sabo regarda sa main avec un sourire.  
\- J'arrive, Ann. Laisse-moi me montrer digne de tes pouvoirs.  
Et il leva sa main vers le ciel où elle s'embrasa. Cela le surprit d'abord un peu, puis il se calma. Juste assez pour récupérer les vêtements que lui lança sa partenaire.  
Son poing de feu grossit dangereusement.  
\- Je t'emprunte ta technique, Ann !  
Le poing de feu plongea vers le ring.  
Il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa sœur et enfin lui parler.

* * *

Ann tourna la tête en voyant la lueur enflammée et fit naître un bouclier de magie pour les protéger, elle et Rebecca. Les flammes percutèrent le bouclier et le sol déjà fragilisé.  
Le ring n'était plus désormais. Le Colisée venait de perdre son fond.  
Plus d'eau pour les bloquer.  
Aussi, Ann et Rebecca chutèrent.  
\- Pas de panique, tu as bien vu, j'ai des ailes, souffla la pirate à la rose.  
Elle jeta un regard noir à Sabo par-dessus son épaule et continua de plonger.  
Elles débouchèrent à l'air libre dans leur chute dans l'usine de chargement sous le Colisée.  
\- **Erudit obscure** ! invoqua Ann.  
Le portail démoniaque qui aspira ses cheveux recracha Malphas sur le dos duquel elle atterrit avec Rebecca. Ann déposait la demoiselle et prenait le large.  
Elle avait autre chose à faire.  
Comme tuer Jesus.  
Ou éviter à tout prix Sabo.


	27. Têtes primées

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour lequel je remercie encore une fois ma bêta, qui malgré tout, est toujours et encore au rendez-vous pour me donner son opinion et pour la correction de mes chapitres. Honnêtement, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en serait sans elle. C'est pour ça, Mana, si tu passes par ici, merci encore de ton travail plus que formidable et je te dis à très bientôt !**

 **Ensuite, je vous remercie tous, mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, de votre fidélité et patience. Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis mes débuts sur ce site, d'autre ont commencé à me suivre en cours de route. Chacun à votre façon, vous m'avez donné la foi en mon travail et m'avez permis de faire des progrès. J'ose espérer pour continuer sur cette voie dans un futur proche.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt et bonne lecture (s'en va publier d'autres chapitres).**

* * *

Malphas descendait lentement dans l'entrepôt sous le ring.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça… ? souffla Rebecca, abasourdie.

\- Une partie de l'ombre de Dressrosa, lui répondit Ann, son regard scrutant les profondeurs.

Elle ignora intentionnellement Koala puis Sabo sauter sur le pauvre Usopp toujours entre les bras du géant pour aller atterrir plus loin.

Elle alla se poser à proximité du dit géant, faisant disparaître Malphas.

Derrière des décombres, une femme se redressa.

\- Bien le bonjour, Madama Khepri, salua Robin avec un sourire. Très bel oiseau… il s'agit du fameux Malphas ?

\- Exact. Je peux te confier cette demoiselle ? Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle reste avec moi, fit Ann en prenant Rebecca par les épaules.

\- Eh ? Pourquoi ?! s'enquit la rose.

\- Une sorcière folle de rage n'ait pas la compagnie la plus sécurisante pour toi. De plus, je suis bien mieux dans le Purgatorio que dans ce plan d'existence.

\- Serait-ce aussi pour vous cacher d'une certaine personne qui vient de passer à l'instant ? devina Robin.

\- Cela ne sert plus à rien, il vient de consommer mon akuma no mi.

Ann jeta quelque chose à Robin qui se retrouva avec une seringue métallique emplie de liquide rose en main.

\- Pour _God_ _Usopp_. Dans son état, ça lui sera bien plus efficace qu'une sucette. C'est avec ça qu'on m'a remise sur pied quand je me suis éveillée à la sorcellerie, juste après Marine Ford. Aucune contre-indication pour les simples mortels. Nous nous verrons peut-être plus tard.

Ann tourna les talons et passa dans un Sigil sur le Purgatoire. Son image devint légèrement floue pour Robin mais elle parvint à la voir s'éloigner et disparaître de sa vue.

\- Viens, suis-moi, fit la brune à Rebecca.

\- Vous savez qui elle est vraiment ? s'enquit la rose.

\- Oh oui.

* * *

Bartolomeo et Sabo se faisaient face.

\- Sempai m'a peut-être abandonné, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux te retenir ici, voire même te tuer.

Hack porta sa main valide sur sa main bandée, faisant sourire d'intérêt Koala.

\- Sempai, hun ? Tu parles de Khepri ? Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, alors, ne t'occupe pas de cette histoire, lui dit Sabo.

\- Je sais justement qui elle est, et c'est pour ça que je suis toujours devant toi. Je ne laisserai pas des gens mal intentionnés l'approcher alors que le monde a failli perdre la personne merveilleuse qu'elle est.

\- Là, je suis d'accord, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui nous unit, donc, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses passer. J'ai encore du mal avec l'akuma no mi, ne va pas me donner la tentation de le tester sur toi, va.

\- Tu crois que c'est un cornichon habillé en noble, qui a eu l'audace de toucher au fruit d'Ann-sempai, qui va me faire peur ?

Une veine apparut sur le front de Sabo.

\- _Le cornichon_ s'appelle Sabo et il bosse pour la Révolution. Alors bouge de là. Je dois lui parler.

\- Rien à battre que tu te prétendes leur frère. Tu ne bougeras pas.

* * *

Rodin tendit un bras et Ann prit la bouteille de saké que l'homme lui tendit. Elle regarda la bouteille. La même marque que celle qu'elle avait volée à Dadan pour passer le serment de saké toutes ses années en arrière.

Avec rage, elle la balança au loin, avant de hurler, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Rodin ne bougea pas, continuant de fumer son cigare sur une caisse, ignorant totalement la pirate en proie à la folie.

Ann fini par tomber à genoux, la tête dans les bras, sanglotant.

\- Tu fais une sorcière pathétique, notifia Rodin, très charitable.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! rugit Ann alors que ses larmes roulaient sous son masque.

Elle se recroquevilla de nouveau sur elle-même, essayant de se couper du monde autour d'elle.

Rodin eut un 'tch' agacé et la prit par le bras, la soulevant aisément du sol.

\- Au lieu de pleurnicher, bouge-toi un peu !

Et avec aisance, il l'envoya valdinguer si haut et loin qu'elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, dans les tribunes du Colisée. Elle regarda le ciel un instant, puis ramena ses bras sur son visage pour pleurer, sans bouger de sa position plus qu'inconfortable sur les gradins de pierre où elle était à présent étendue.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire face sans se rappeler de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant sa mort.

Cette douleur qui devenait celle de la trahison devant ce mensonge.

Elle ferma les oreilles de son esprit à Madama Khepri et se redressa finalement.

Elle devait bouger. Faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus rester ainsi. Elle retira son masque et s'essuya les yeux avant de le remettre. Elle respira profondément et se leva.

C'était avec l'action qu'elle pouvait se vider le crâne. Pas en restant immobile.

* * *

Robin avait fini par rejoindre Sabo toujours en plein duel de regard avec Bartolomeo. Le simple fait qu'elle, une Mugiwara, soit pacifique avec le blond calma l'autre pirate.

\- Je présume que tu as vu Luffy, fit Robin en s'agenouillant auprès d'Usopp que les Tontatta avait déposé à ses pieds.

\- Oui. Très mal passé. Très très mal, soupira Sabo en se frottant le front.

\- J'ai gagné mon pari, d'ailleurs à ce sujet. C'est en effet un Lumen. Etant donné la situation entre vous trois, je t'épargnerai. Garde la somme, je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon.

\- Il savait déjà pour Vigrid. Tu fais quoi ?

Robin venait de sortir la seringue que lui avait donné Ann.

\- J'ai croisé Khepri-san, pour continuer avec son alias. Là encore, j'ai touché dans le mille. C'est elle qui m'a donné cette seringue. Soi-disant que ça aiderait Usopp dans son état actuel.

Et elle procéda à l'injection.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Sabo avec espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air très mal. Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne qu'elle veuille voir dans l'immédiat. Ah oui, très efficace. Il faut qu'elle donne la composition de ces seringues à Chopper, ça ne peut que l'intéresser.

Usopp se redressa immédiatement, sans plus la moindre blessure. Il se regarda partout, totalement abasourdi.

\- Elle m'a donné tout à l'heure une sucette verte et une sucette mauve. La verte a guéri mes blessures alors que la mauve m'a rendu de l'énergie, indiqua Rebecca.

\- Je me demande si Luffy en connaît le secret. Enfin. J'ai croisé aussi ta mystérieuse sauveuse de la Isla del Sol, continua Robin.

Sabo leva un sourcil.

\- Jeanne d'Arc ?

\- La même. Telle que tu l'avais décrite. J'ai cru comprendre que t'envoyer en enfer la démangeait pas mal aussi.

Robin regarda Sabo.

\- Ce clan est soudé. Cette femme a plus de cinq cent ans, pourtant, elle protège Khepri-san et s'inquiète pour elle. Khepri-san est bien entourée, c'est un point positif, par rapport à ce qu'elle était quand vous vous êtes connus.

Sabo eut un pauvre sourire, se souvenant de la bête sauvage qu'était Ann les premiers temps de leur rencontre.

\- Oui… elle est bien entourée… je dois tout de même mettre les choses au clair. Lui expliquer. Me faire pardonner.

\- C'est à tes risques et périls.

* * *

Jeanne souffla sur son canon, après avoir tiré une belle balle, pour toucher droit entre les deux yeux l'emmerdeur explosif qui venait de débarquer. Autour d'eux, des portails infernaux jaillirent et entraînèrent en enfer toutes les victimes de la blonde.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Law en se massant les poignets pour réactiver la circulation.

\- Tu le sauras en mourant, gamin, lui dit Jeanne.

Law l'ignora et rapporta son attention sur Luffy.

\- Notre alliance est finie, tu n'avais aucune raison de venir.

\- Je sais, lui dit Luffy en haussant des épaules.

Un rire d'outre-tombe força Jeanne à regarder partout.

\- J'ai laissé aucun portail d'ouvert, pourtant, marmonna-t-elle, confuse.

\- C'est lui… souffla Violet en montrant la dépouille de Doflamingo qui en effet était en train de rire.

Jeanne resta un instant silencieuse, puis dit :

\- J'ai Madama Styx depuis plusieurs siècles dans le crâne, et pourtant, ce genre de chose m'épate toujours. Je _hais_ les akuma no mi.

Au moins avec la sorcellerie, il y avait des règles et des limites. Les akuma no mi, c'étaient comme les démons. Du grand n'importe quoi. Davy Jones aurait dû se cogner la tête contre un mur des Enfers le jour où il a décidé de les offrir aux mortels.

Elle resta sans réaction quand le vrai Doflamingo débarqua.

Elle regarda néanmoins Luffy réagir… et le temps se bloquer.

 _Light Speed_.

Jeanne pencha la tête pour observer Luffy user de la magie pour ralentir le temps autour d'eux et mettre à l'abri Kyros.

Quand le temps revint à la normal, Kyros était à terre, Luffy sur lui, et la tour perdit sa tête.

\- Notre sœur t'a bien appris. Qui aurait cru en la capacité d'une femme de l'Umbra de forméer un Lumen, nota Jeanne en se prenant une sucette mauve pour la mettre en bouche.

Pas le temps d'en dire plus : Doflamingo et le cadavre sans tête réagirent, chacun avec une main pleine de fils qu'ils savaient tranchant.

\- _Goshikito_!

Les attaques percutèrent un bouclier doré, veiné de mauve, permettant à Luffy de prendre Kyros et le large.

\- Tu as des techniques très intéressantes, Mugiwara… je vais peut-être te laisser la vie sauve… juste le temps de savoir où tu les as apprises… ricana Doflamingo.

\- Jeune Maître ! hurla Baby Five. En haut !

Doflamingo leva les yeux vers le ciel et se protégea à temps sous son manteau de plume rose, recouvert de Busoshoku, pour encaisser l'escarpin blanc de Madama Styx.

Ceux qui jetèrent un œil à Jeanne pouvaient la voir en petite tenue, ses cheveux disparaissant dans un portail infernal et une jambe à moitié levée comme si elle essayait d'écraser sous ses chaussures quelque chose d'invisible.

Doflamingo vit d'ailleurs cela en tournant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? siffla le Shichibukai.

\- Je suis un professeur d'histoire en lycée, se contenta de répondre Jeanne. Qu'ils le sachent ou pas, mes élèves me surnomment _Cutie J_ , quand je leur sauve les fesses. Pas qu'ils sachent dans ces instants que je suis leur enseignante. Mais assez parler de ma vie. J'ai passé l'âge il y a plusieurs siècles pour ce genre de bêtises.

Et elle accentua la pression sur sa jambe, faisant que le pied chevelu géant au-dessus de Doflamingo en fit autant.

Luffy en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière, mais là encore, le Busoshoku fit obstacle.

La magie vint à sa rescousse quand le clone de Doflamingo tenta de l'attaquer dans le dos. Encore une fois, le bouclier magique apparut, toujours avec les mêmes veinules mauves.

Doflamingo attaqua Luffy d'un coup de poing, se projetant vers l'avant. Pour le coup, le pied de Madama Styx atterrit sur le sol avec force, y faisant un trou et Luffy se serait pris l'attaque dans la figure sans son Light Speed.

Le temps se débloqua de nouveau quand il fut plus loin.

Perplexe, Doflamingo porta une main à son ventre douloureux, se demandant pourquoi il avait mal. Mais bouger son bras lui réveilla une douleur dans l'épaule. Douleur qui se manifesta chez la voisine quand il bougea l'autre bras.

En se retourna, il nota que le pied géant avait disparu et que Jeanne avait deux flingues braqués sur lui. Deux flingues qui fumaient encore. Quand avait-elle tiré ? Peu importe. S'il restait ici, ça risquait de mal finir.

Il se tourna vers Riku, lui demandant de se rappeler de la tragédie qui avait suivi son abdication. Tout cela pour une seule chose :

\- Celle qui aura lieu aujourd'hui ne sera pas à petite échelle comme l'autre fois.

Il leur tourna le dos.

\- Il est temps de vous laisser partir. Pica. Jette-moi ces gêneurs dehors.

Pica, dont juste le haut du buste était hors du sol, obéit en silence. Le sol se souleva, les déséquilibrant. Deux immenses mains de pierres s'emparèrent d'eux.

Et sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, quand elles se rouvrirent, ce fut sur le vide, hors du palais. Ils se seraient écrasés sans l'intervention de Jeanne :

 **\- ADRPAN !**

Un Malphas blanc jaillit d'un portail infernal et récupéra sur son dos tout le monde, avant de se poser dans l'herbe pour leur permettre de descendre.

Tout le monde regarda vers le palais, sans s'occuper du démon qui disparaissait.

C'était dur à voir, mais il leur semblait percevoir comme un gros paquet de fils montant vers le ciel.

Le commencement de la Tori Kago, d'après Law.

\- Aucune chance pour moi, soupira Jeanne en se reprenant une sucette mauve. C'est trop loin et trop haut. Il suffirait qu'il enduise les fils de Haki et à ce niveau-là, seul un Apôtre serait capable de pouvoir les détruire…

\- S'il n'y a que ça…

Luffy leva une main, se préparant à faire une nouvelle invocation quand il dut sauter sur le côté, esquivant un coup de feu qui lui aurait traversé le pied.

\- Le faire maintenant, avec ton état de fatigue, c'est prendre le risque de finir en Enfer. Nos sœurs, et je parle autant de Khepri que de Cereza qui te voit comme un petit frère, ne me le pardonneraient pas. Tu te débrouilles bien pour un débutant, mais ne force pas ta chance, lui dit Jeanne.

Et elle tendit à Luffy une grosse sucette mauve qu'il prit en boudant pour la mettre en bouche.

\- Kusou baba, grommela-t-il.

Cela lui valut un regard hautain de la part de l'héritière de l'Umbra, mais rien de plus.

Les fils devaient avoir atteint leur hauteur maximale parce qu'ils redescendirent de façon courbe, comme pour enfermer l'île.

Alors, leur source d'information parla :

\- Avant que la vérité sur ce pays ne s'échappe… Doflamingo… va tuer tout le monde sur cette île !

* * *

Ann regardait la cage se mettre en place, un mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de l'estomac.

\- Wari Enzo. Je pense pas que tu reverras tes jumeaux.

Et elle tourna les talons pour essayer de trouver son petit frère, ignorant l'humain qui la suivait en lui demandant le pourquoi du comment, sans pour autant recevoir des explications.

Elle passa un groupe de marines qui avait apparemment l'incapacité de contacter leur QG. Ann tira son propre denden et vit qu'en effet, il ne répondait pas.

\- Oi, Khepri ! Explique-toi ! Pourquoi tu parles comme si on allait mourir ! lui demanda Enzo.

Ann ne lui répondit pas. Elle passa un bras dans le Purgatoire, le denden toujours dedans, mais toujours aucune réaction de la part de celui-ci.

« Wari Marco, je pense que je vais prendre plus de temps que prévu » songea la jeune sorcière en rangeant l'animal.

Elle retourna totalement dans le Purgatoire, laissant Enzo en proie à la panique derrière elle.

Il serait plus ou moins en sécurité avec la Marine. Enfin, tant que ces fils ne se mettent pas en marche.

Elle disparut dans le Purgatorio juste à temps car un peu plus, et elle aurait été victime d'une seconde attaque de Doflamingo et serait devenu une marionnette entre ses doigts. La sorcière devint guépard qui fonça dans la rue… pour piler quand une maison devant elle partit en flamme dans une explosion.

Fujitora était à proximité d'elle, un fil lancé par Doflamingo entre ses doigts, la tête tournée vers l'explosion.

\- Par la couronne de Sheba… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla Ann.

\- Seul le Tenyasha peut nous le dire. Qui es-tu ? demanda Fujitora. J'ai déjà entendu ta voix. Il y a longtemps, mais je sais que je l'ai entendu.

Ann le regarda.

\- Vous avez un akuma no mi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le cas, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question, musume-san.

Ann eut un reniflement narquois et se détourna pour aller chercher Luffy quelque part dans ce foutoir. Elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu.

\- Appelez-moi Khepri, ça sera suffisant.

Et elle fila à toutes pattes.

Un peu plus loin, elle manqua de se casser la pipe quand le sol trembla. Elle vit avec effarement le palais de Dressrosa s'élever au-dessus de toute l'île grâce à un amassement de terre et de bâtiments.

Cela la fit jurer et accélérer sa course, allant aussi vite que ses pattes de félin le lui permettaient. Elle retroussa ses babines et parvint à faire un _Soru_ sous cette forme, arrivant encore plus vite à proximité du Colisée dont elle s'était éloignée à la base à cause d'Enzo. Elle allait repartir pour un autre tour, afin de se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle percevait son frère et Jeanne, quand le sol cessa de trembler. Un écran s'alluma sur la façade du Colisée, la faisant s'arrêter.

Tout le monde s'amassa devant pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Doflamingo apparut avec son gros sourire pervers.

« _Citoyens de Dressrosa et invités… j'aurai pu régner sur vous par la terreur dès le début. Après avoir découvert la vérité, je sais qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous souhaitent me tuer maintenant… C'est pour cela que j'ai préparé un_ jeu _pour vous. C'est un jeu pour me tuer. Je suis dans le Palais Royal. Je ne vais ni fuir, ni me cacher. Si vous arrivez à me tuer, le jeu s'arrêtera là, bien évidemment. Mais il y a une autre solution. Voilà comment… il faudra tuer toutes les personnes que je vais à présent nommer. Aussi j'accorderai une large récompense si vous tuez chacun d'entre eux. Tuer ou être tué. Tout le monde dans ce pays va devenir un chasseur… »_

Ann se mit à grogner farouchement, pas que les spectateurs derrière elle l'entendent.

« _Le seul moyen de vous en sortir est de tuer quelqu'un !_ _Personne ne viendra vous aider, personne ne peut sortir de cette Cage à Oiseaux. Vous ne pouvez contacter personne à l'extérieur. Vous allez tous mourir et personne n'en saura rien. Vos voisins qui deviennent fous vont continuer à faire du mal aux autres au hasard. Peu importe qu'ils soient de la famille ou des amis, ou même des citoyens qu'ils ont juré de protéger. »_

Doflamingo riait et Ann retroussa un peu plus ses babines. Quel salopard ce type.

Elle détourna un instant la tête en voyant Fujitora commencer à briser les fils manipulateurs des marines. Elle allait le rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte quand Doflamingo recommença à parler.

« _Même si vous courez ou vous cachez, il n'y a plus aucun endroit de sûr dans la Cage à Oiseaux. La terreur de la Cage à Oiseaux va durer des jours. Tout dépend de ce qui arrivera en premier. Soit vous mourrez tous, soit vous finissez le jeu. »_

Est-ce que c'était valable pour le Purgatoire ? Parce qu'elle pouvait essayer de faire ça… quoique non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser des humains classiques dans le Purgatoire. Ils y perdraient totalement leur santé mentale.

« _Réfléchissez… soit vous venez me tuer, soit vous vous rangez du côté de la Donxiquotte Familly et punissez les quatorze fous qui se sont opposé à moi. Si vous prenez la mauvaise décision, le jeu ne finira pas. Je paierais 100 millions de berries par étoile. Voici les criminels présents à Dressrosa ! Tout d'abord ceux à une étoile. »_

Une image de Rebecca apparut dans sa tenue de gladiatrice. Puis Robin. Vint ensuite le samurai qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure… Kin'emon, apparemment. Une brune, ancienne princesse de Dressrosa du nom de Viola. Franky le Cyborg…

Ann haussa des sourcils. Son frère avait des goûts étranges en matière de recrutement. Elle était mal placée pour parler, étant donné qu'elle avait quand même une demi-démone dans sa propre flotte, mais tout de même…

Vinrent ensuite les deux étoiles.

Kyros, apparemment l'ancien commandant de la garde de Dressrosa, bien qu'Ann trouvât qu'il avait une étrange ressemblance avec la statue du Colisée. On avait aussi Zoro et…

Ann dut faire un effort en voyant Jeanne apparaître sur l'écran avec le nom de _Cutie J_. Y'avait pas plus ridicule comme nom, d'après elle. Même appeler Bayonetta adulte par _Cereza_ n'était pas aussi ridicule !

Ensuite, on eut les trois étoiles.

Ann se remit à grogner en voyant Sabo apparaître sur la projection. _Commandant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire._ Sa colère se calma quand Luffy apparut à son tour. Et à sa grande surprise, elle était en suivant, avec toujours l'alias Madama Khepri, désignée correctement (ce qui était bizarre) comme une sorcière. Le Shi no Gekai apparut en suivant. Comme elle s'en doutait un peu, Riku était dans le groupe : Roi Riku Doldo III.

* * *

Sabo avait sa mâchoire de décroché en voyant sa tête dans le tas.

\- Ils savent déjà que tu es là, pointa Hack, charitable.

\- Pourquoi je suis une cible aussi ?! s'indigna le blondinet.

Ses pensées changèrent de direction sous le cri de « SEMPAI-TACHI » de Bartolomeo. Les yeux de Sabo s'arrêtèrent sur la Ann et le Luffy de la projection. Il serra les poings. Il arriverait à les forcer à l'écouter.

\- _Sorcière ?_ Eh ben, c'est quoi ce surnom ? On ne peut pas tout simplement dire qu'elle a un akuma no mi bizarre ? commenta Koala en voyant la description d'Ann.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a plus d'akuma no mi, justement, répondit Robin. Je suis surprise qu'ils aient affublé cette Jeanne du nom de _Cutie J_.

Usopp, lui, il était pensif.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Khepri ? s'enquit Sabo en le regardant.

\- Non, la Cutie J. Je crois l'avoir vue dans un vieux livre. Ou du moins, une femme qui lui ressemblait. J'étais un gosse à l'époque et je cherchais de nouvelles idées d'histoire…

Usopp claqua des doigts.

\- Jeanne d'Arc ! Voilà ! Cette femme ressemble à un portrait que j'ai vu de Jeanne d'Arc ! La pucelle d'Orléans qui a fini au bûcher pour sorcellerie.

Pour une raison assez mystérieuse, cela fit pouffer de rire Robin. Usopp, habitué aux délires de sa nakama, ne chercha pas d'explication.

Sabo aussi connaissait cette histoire, l'ayant appris enfant quand il était encore chez ses parents, et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur en faisant le rapprochement. Il regarda Robin pour confirmation, et celle-ci hocha la tête.

La « _Cutie J_ » qui l'avait sauvé à la Isla del Sol était certainement la Jeanne d'Arc de cette histoire…

\- Tu réalises la profondeur et la complexité de cette histoire, Sabo ? s'enquit Robin. Ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne chose que tu continues de poursuivre Khepri. Elle ne fait plus partie du même monde que nous. Renonce, tu pourrais y laisser bien plus que ta vie.

Sabo fit la sourde oreille, beaucoup trop déterminé.

* * *

Ann allait partir quand Doflamingo recommença à parler.

« _De plus, il y a un homme qui m'a mis énormément en colère aujourd'hui !_ _C'est de sa faute si vous devez jouer à ce jeu sanglant ! Celui qui le tuera aura une récompense de… cinq cent millions de berries ! »_

La sorcière leva un sourcil autant que son apparence animale le lui permettait. Qui avait bien plus faire ça ?

Et le visage d'Usopp apparut : « Dieu » Usopp des Mugiwara.

Cinq étoiles.

La mâchoire du félin se décrocha.

Pauvre gosse… il était malchanceux.

Elle secoua d'amusement sa tête et partit à la recherche de Fujitora.

L'homme s'était arrêté un instant pour écouter l'annonce. Ann reprit sa forme humaine et quitta le Purgatorio. Immédiatement, le marine tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« _Vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire ! Des gens meurent et des villes brûlent à chaque instant ! Soit vous me tuez, soit vous tuez les quatorze criminels ! Maintenant ! Que le jeu commence !»_

\- Un jeu… siffla Ann hors d'elle.

Ses Rodin devinrent les Anagyi électrique et Shuraba en main.

Elle fonça vers le Marine et sauta sur lui, ses escarpins électrifiés touchant brièvement l'épaule de l'Amiral pour qu'elle se projette vers l'avant, tournoyant sur elle-même pour trancher les fils de deux soldats contrôlés par Doflamingo.

\- On en reparlera d'un jeu quand tu auras goûté à la colère de Luffy, enfoiré. Après ça, je m'assurerai personnellement que ton âme finisse dans le niveau le plus abominable des enfers… cracha la sorcière comme un chat en colère.

Fujitora se retourna vers elle.

\- Ton aide sera la bienvenue, musume-san.

Ann marcha vers lui.

\- Je _hais_ les marines, sachez-le. Mais vous m'avez l'air plus ou moins humain. Je vais donc mettre de côté mes sentiments à l'égard de votre organisation. Mais une fois cette situation calmée… tombe sur moi, et je te fournirai un aller simple pour Inferno.

\- Je reconnais ta voix à présent. Je sais qui tu es. J'ignorerai ce savoir pour aujourd'hui. Mais si je te croise demain, une fois tout cela fini, je crains que tu ne doives de nouveau passer par la case Impel Down.

Ann eut un reniflement moqueur.

\- Si tu me reconnais et que tu as le Haki, tu dois avoir noté un gros changement chez moi. Ce gros changement fait que cela sera bien plus difficile de m'envoyer à Impel Down.

Elle leva Shuraba, la lame à la verticale mais pointée vers le bas, le côté tranchant vers l'Amiral. Celui-ci en fit autant et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent pour sceller leur accord, avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Ann resserra sa prise sur son arme.

Vu le nombre de personnes grandissant qui avait vu au travers de son déguisement, elle ne pourrait certainement pas conserver encore longtemps son anonymat.

Marco serait mécontent, mais ils s'en doutaient tous. Deux ans, c'était déjà énorme. Et elle avait eu assez de temps pour se relever. Assez de temps pour reprendre des forces.

A côté Jeanne risquait de râler pas mal, mais ce n'était pas important.

Elle était une pirate _avant_ d'être une sorcière.

* * *

Jeanne regarda l'interaction entre Luffy et la Rebecca derrière le denden, avant de tourner son regard vers le palais de Doflamingo.

\- Dis-moi, le Lumen… vu que tu la connais mieux que moi… a-t-on une chance pour _qu'elle_ reste raisonnable et discrète dans sa pratique magique dans tout cela ?

Luffy avait raccroché le denden et regarda Jeanne, avant d'hausser des épaules.

\- Les chances sont faibles.

La blonde soupira.

Elles n'étaient plus que trois, mais il semblerait bien qu'ils soient bien partis pour que leur clan se rappelle au bon souvenir du monde, cinq cent ans après.

En songeant à ce que sa mère aurait fait à sa place, Jeanne haussa les épaules. L'Ancienne Matriarche de l'Umbra aurait traqué Ann et l'aurait tuée, afin de s'assurer que le clan puisse se reconstruire totalement sans attirer l'attention.

Jeanne ne s'opposerait pas à ce que faisait sa jeune sœur pour quelques bonnes raisons :

Avec la haine qu'elle nourrissait pour sa mère, il n'était pas question qu'elle agisse comme elle, à présent qu'elle était à la tête du clan.

Ensuite, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle parvienne à détourner Ann de ce qu'elle risquait de faire, sans elle-même compromettre leur clan. Elle se souvenait de trop bien de leur combat à la Isla del Sol. Ann était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait présager.

Enfin, à quoi cela l'avancerait ? Les chances que leur clan puisse un jour renaître était proche de zéro. Jeanne n'avait pas envie de quitter ce monde en jouant les autruches et en se cachant.

Elle était une sorcière et fière de l'être.

Et elle le serait jusqu'au bout.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Comme elle disait toujours, elle se sacrifierait plutôt que de voir son clan s'éteindre et disparaître. La mémoire était une bonne méthode pour prolonger une existence.

Elle était une fière sorcière de l'Umbra et elle n'allait plus se cacher. Cinq cent ans comme ça, c'était suffisant.

\- Maaa… je pense que je vais m'amuser. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas montré mes capacités devant un public si nombreux de mortels. En général, ce sont les anges qui en sont des témoins…sourit la sorcière.

Elle sorti un tube de rouge à lèvres et se refit son maquillage en se regardant dans le reflet de sa Witch Watch.

\- Je sens que ça va tellement chauffer qu'on pourra supposer que cet endroit est une expansion d'Inferno, ricana la sorcière. Va jouer de ton côté, je vais voir quoi faire du mien.

Luffy eut un rire à ça.

Oh oui, ça aller barder.

* * *

Ann continua de briser autant de fils que possible.

Elle savait que Fujitora n'avait promis que pour son cas personnel, pas pour Luffy.

Mais l'homme était joueur, en plus d'être humain et intelligent. Son frangin ne risquait rien de lui.

Elle se glissa entre trois gars hors de contrôle qui pleuraient en l'attaquant, et un simple coup de Shuraba les libéra.

Elle retint un grognement en voyant de plus en plus d'anges se manifester. Elle n'était pas surprise, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

La marine se débrouillant très bien sans elle, la sorcière retourna dans le Purgatoire.

* * *

Rodin était assis sur un espar quand la petite Koala débarqua sur le navire. Cela le fit sourire. Il croisa ses bras dans son haori marron et la regarda faire la petite fouine.

Ce n'était pas la Révolution qui lui poserait problème. Il pouvait bien laisser une ou deux caisses d'armes pour faire plaisir à la gamine, mais le reste, c'était pour le Démon.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, avant que cela ne devienne un rictus de contrariété quand les propriétaires du navire revinrent à bord pour détruire les preuves par le feu. Heureusement, la Révolutionnaire savait se battre. Les torches volèrent dans les airs et Rodin alluma dans l'une d'elle son cigare, sans cesser de regarder la jeune femme nettoyer le sol avec ces énergumènes, avant qu'elle ne rattrape les torches.

\- Je vous jure, on ne peut pas faire flamber toutes ces preuves cruciales.

Rodin sourit de nouveau.

Il allait piocher juste les joujoux qui l'intéressaient le plus dans le butin. Le reste, il le laisserait à la demoiselle.

* * *

Ann manqua de se casser la pipe quand le sol se souleva.

\- Non mais oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là !?

\- Un problème ?

Ann leva le nez pour voir que Jeanne l'avait rejoint.

\- Je viens de laisser ton frère il y a peu. Il est fort, tu as fait du bon travail pour avoir formé un Lumen, en étant une Sorcière.

Ann eut un reniflement narquois et reprit sa forme humaine, ajustant son équilibre sur le sol en mouvement. Jeanne regarda quelque chose derrière Ann, les yeux ronds sous la surprise.

\- Par la couronne de Sheba, dis-moi que je rêve…

Ann se retourna et mis une main en visière pour mieux voir le colosse sortant du sol.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de dire :

\- Non, mais là faut pas abuser, quand même. Ce truc fait la taille de Jubileus ! C'est _cheaté !_

Leur réaction resta la même quand Pica se mit à parler de sa voix suraiguë. Mais les deux sorcières ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. Ann ne fit même pas la moindre remarque sur son frangin dont elle entendait d'ici le rire.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux femmes regardèrent leurs ombres. Celles-ci faisaient échos à ce qu'elles entendaient dans leur esprit. Madama Styx et Madama Khepri se tenaient l'une à l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire.

\- C'est la chose la plus choquante qui soit… souffla Jeanne. Une Madama rire de quelque chose d'aussi bas et commun qu'une voix qui ne s'accorde pas avec un corps…

\- Je suis traumatisée à vie, annonça fatalement Ann. Madama Khepri qui rit de quelque chose aussi ridicule.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pas que le rire de la démone soit désagréable à l'oreille ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire. Habituellement, c'était un tout petit ricanement se moquant d'elle. Mais là, c'était un rire immense… et mauvais. Tordu. Dépravé. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas arriver. Et pourtant, ça arrivait.

Ann secoua la tête, dans l'espoir que ça fasse taire la démone, mais elle espérait un peu trop, certainement.

Cet évènement choquant pour les sorcières fit qu'elles n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de réagir quand l'impact du poing de Pica avec le sol provoqua une grosse onde de choc. Elles furent saisies dans le ventre par la force des éléments et envoyées voler plus loin.

* * *

Ann était de très mauvaise humeur.

De très très mauvaise humeur.

Aussi, entendre la voix de Sabo parler fut presque la goutte de trop faisant déborder le vase.

Depuis le Purgatoire, un peu plus haut dans la rue, elle observa la confrontation. L'arrogance du blond de se prétendre encore le grand frère de Luffy et se dire au-dessus des marines devant lui l'irritée méchamment.

Elle aurait presque crié de joie en voyant un marine lui tirer dessus, mais elle savait que c'était inutile.

Ce con avait bouffé _son_ logia. Ce genre d'attaque était inefficace.

Elle n'aimait pas la violence gratuite. Aussi, même s'il était question de marines et de ce traître de Révolutionnaire, Ann intervint.

\- Ecoutez donc votre Chûjo, il essaye de vous sauver la vie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ann marcha vers eux, ses Rodin scintillant à la lumière du feu et du soleil. Sans accorder le moindre regard à Sabo, elle traversa le mur de flammes pour rejoindre la mêlée. Les flammes semblèrent la reconnaître, vu la façon dont elles s'attachèrent à ses jambes, comme pour l'enlacer, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Eh bien, tu acceptes _enfin_ de me faire grâce de ta présence ? déconna Sabo.

\- Ne me tente pas _traître_. Il me suffit presque de claquer des doigts pour que tu finisses en Enfer, cracha Ann.

Elle arrangea son loup et fixa les marines un à un.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de Haki, vous ne ferez que gaspiller vos balles pour rien. Et vos vies, certainement. Je n'aime pas les massacres inutiles, sauf quand il s'agit de tête de plumes, mais là, c'est une toute autre histoire. Fujitora-san…

\- Nanda ? demanda Fujitora en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Tuez-le, si vous le pouvez. Je ne vous donne pas d'ordre, ni vous fais une demande quelconque. Cet homme a brisé une promesse et je vous dis à ma façon, que si vous le tuez, je ne viendrais pas me venger.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les massacres inutiles, pourtant tu m'encourages à tuer cet individu qui protège d'une certaine façon Mugiwara ? s'étonna l'amiral.

\- Luffy n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Pas de vous en tout cas. Je sais que notre simili accord ne fait que concerner mon nom et ce, jusqu'à ce que toute cette situation se calme. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que vous le laisserez tranquille. J'ai foi en Luffy. Tout simplement.

Et Ann tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

\- Je ne suis pas un traître, comme tu sembles le croire, pointa Sabo.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi. Si tu pouvais juste _disparaître_ de ma vie, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse, Sabo. Je regrette amèrement l'idée de m'être faite tatoué ta signature sur le biceps. Bien heureusement, je connais une infirmière douée avec ses scalpels qui a réglé ce problème très rapidement.

Et elle continua sa route tranquillement, ne voyant pas la lueur douloureuse dans les yeux de Sabo devant ses paroles. Elle se contenta de partir et passer à l'angle d'une rue, avant de remonter sa manche ample faîte de tissus de soie verte, bien assez pour voir son tatouage. Elle passa son doigt sur l'endroit où auparavant, elle avait le S barré de tatoué, coupant le mot ACE en deux. A présent, il ne restait que le tissu cicatriciel. Peut-être plus tard, elle remplierait le vide en y mettant autre chose, mais pour l'instant, elle laisserait les choses ainsi.

* * *

Sabo soupira et rapporta son attention vers Fujitora.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire jeter, purement et simplement, pointa calmement l'amiral.

\- Des histoires de famille et une sœur qui est plus têtue qu'une mule. Enfin… quelqu'un veut goutter à mes griffes ?

Et il brandit une main devant lui, ses doigts crispés comme pour former trois griffes d'un dragon.

* * *

Tout le monde s'attendait à la chute du météore.

Mais la chute ne vint pas.

Des bras blancs et noirs, immenses, étaient sortis de nul de savait où et retenait le météore.

Jeanne avait un petit sourire, sans se déconcentrer de son invocation d'Hekatoncheir.

Ann eut un air féroce, produisant la même invocation.

L'une des mains du démon se saisit d'une rondelle de météore et l'envoya comme un frisbee aux mains blanches. L'une d'elle le rattrapa et le renvoya.

* * *

Sabo et la Marine étaient bouche béante devant le spectacle.

\- Que sont ces choses ? demanda Fujitora en sentant les aura démoniaque.

\- On dirait des mains de démons… pointa un marine.

Sabo ramassa sa mâchoire, se rappelant du combat qu'il avait vu de loin, à la Isla del Sol, puis le pied qu'Ann avait invoqué pour briser l'arène. Ces mains semblaient avoir plus ou moins la même origine. Et ses cheveux blancs ressemblaient étrangement à la couleur de la chevelure de cette Jeanne d'Arc.

Il regarda, un à un, les morceaux de météore être passés d'un côté à l'autre comme des frisbees, avant d'être renvoyés vers le large, passant de nouveau la cage à oiseaux, et finissant à l'eau en morceaux semblables à des frittes géantes.

Le Révolutionnaire ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux. Il ignorait tellement de cet univers, que ce genre de spectacle avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

\- Maaa, tu causes beaucoup de désordre, reprocha Fujitora à Sabo, alors que les mains finissaient par disparaître.

\- Si ces mains n'avaient pas été là, je vous aurais bien renvoyé le compliment ! s'indigna Sabo.

\- J'aimerais revenir sur un petit point… tu parles de devoir fraternel…

Sabo regarda Fujitora.

\- La personne qui avait le mera mera no mi avant vous, Hiken no Ann, dont nous semblons connaître tous les deux le sort…

Sabo plissa les yeux, ayant par ces mots la confirmation que cet individu connaissait le vrai nom de Madama Khepri.

\- … elle disait être la sœur adoptive de Mugiwara no Luffy. Mais tu dis être toi aussi son frère, omae-san ?

Le visage de Sabo perdit toute expression, sachant avec douleur que sa fratrie songeait qu'il les avait trahis. Pourtant, depuis le retour de ses souvenirs, même en sachant la situation actuelle, Sabo ne pouvait que chérir cet instant où Ann avait volé le saké de Dadan pour qu'ils puissent échanger ce serment qui faisait d'eux des frères.

\- Nous avons tous les trois échangé la coupe de saké de la fraternité. Notre lien ne peut être brisé, peu importe que les autres essaient. Et elle aura beau me cracher à la figure et vouloir me renier, mais elle sait pertinemment que je fais partie de la famille. Le reste n'est que détails qu'elle cherche à fuir en me fuyant aussi.

\- Quel sacré mélange, cette fratrie de trois.

\- Souviens-toi bien. Si un jour, elle ou Luffy m'appelle à l'aide. Peu importe où je serais sur le globe, je viendrais pour eux, sans m'occuper plus de mon devoir de Révolutionnaire. Plus jamais je ne laisserai un incident comme celui-ci arriver…

Il se mordit une lèvre, essayant de ne pas songer à l'annonce de la mort d'Ann dans le journal. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur une chose : elle était vivante. C'était l'essentiel et le plus important.

Il releva la tête, déterminé.

\- Même s'ils m'en veulent et me rejettent pour quelque chose que je comprends parfaitement, ils sont ma famille. Et tu en sais trop. Pour ça, je vais te faire taire. Je ne te laisserai pas nous la prendre de nouveau, alors qu'elle a réussi à en réchapper par _magie_.

En réponse, Fujitora dégaina légèrement.

\- Ce serait absurde de poser plus de questions.

\- Cela n'a aucun intérêt à vos oreilles, n'est-ce pas ? nota avec amusement Sabo, reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- Je n'ai pas de saké pour accompagner ces histoires.

Fujitora tira un peu plus sa lame.

Luffy et Ann étaient sa famille. Son petit frère et sa seule sœur.

Sabo dégaina de nouveau son bô, l'enflammant et fonça à l'impact.

Ann et Luffy étaient sa famille et il se devait de les protéger, peu importe leur opinion à son sujet.

* * *

L'explosion fit qu'Ann daigna de nouveau regarder dans la direction de Sabo.

Une longue colonne de feu perça le ciel. Connaissant ce fruit et ses capacités, elle pouvait aisément deviner l'intensité du combat en cours pour que les destructions et réactions soient de cette ampleur.

Elle tourna de nouveau le dos au combat, se rasseyant sur là où avait été la tête du colosse de pierre fait par Pica.

\- Tu attends quelque chose ? s'enquit Jeanne en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Je sais pas, avoua Ann. Peut-être de voir comment Luffy va s'en sortir.

\- C'est quelqu'un de puissant, tu as fait du bon travail dans sa formation en sorcellerie, surtout si on sait que lui est un Lumen. Quand on parle du loup, je jurerais que c'est lui, qui monte vers le quatrième étage.

Jeanne montra du doigt une forme qui venait de se voir pousser des ailes noires et montait rapidement vers le sommet.

\- Très probable. C'est mon idiot de frangin, après tout.

\- Ann-kun… qu'est-ce qu'il en est pour ce blondinet, là… je sais que tu préfèrerais ne pas aborder le sujet, mais…

\- C'est une affaire qui ne regarde pas l'Umbra, coupa sèchement Ann.

\- Si. Tu es ma petite sœur, à l'instar de Bayonetta. Il est normal que…

\- J'ai dit non. Insiste, et je vais te botter proprement le cul comme j'ai fait à la Isle del Sol. Et je suis plus que sérieuse. Tu goutteras au résultat de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Jeanne n'insista pas plus devant la voix tranchante et sans émotion de la jeune sorcière. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir causé ce problème en permettant la survie de ce mortel. Elle avait voulu pour cela aider Ann.

Mais elle venait de se faire mordre en réponse.

Le silence s'étira entre les deux femmes assises dans leur petit coin de Purgatoire.

* * *

Luffy décolla de la barrière, ses ailes lui permettant d'esquiver aisément une nouvelle attaque de l'immense poupée qui en avait après lui.

\- D'où viennent ces ailes, Mugiwara-ya ?! demanda Law.

\- Plus tard pour ces questions !

Nouvelle attaque.

\- Elle revient à la charge ! avertit Law.

\- Je sais… souffla Luffy.

\- BOUGE !

\- URUSAI !

La mâchoire tomba sur eux… et fut esquivée au dernier moment.

Le _Light Speed_ fut déclenché. Law ouvrit la bouche au ralenti, comme pour hurler, alors que Luffy fonçait à toute vitesse vers le sommet de l'escalier pour prendre de l'avance, avant que le _Light Speed_ cesse de faire effet.

Quand la vitesse reprit son cours normal, Law papillonna des paupières.

\- Comment on a pu distancer ce jouet aussi vite !?

\- _Plus. Tard._

Le jouet revint à la charge et Luffy réussit à rattraper la clef de Rebecca avant que la gueule de métal ne se referme sur eux.

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, lui et Law passèrent au travers de la mâchoire comme si elle n'existait pas. Rebecca tomba à genoux, le regard fixé sur le soldat géant, ne voyant pas les deux pirates qui s'en étaient échappés.

Le jouet se tourna vers eux, et tenta de les gober de nouveau, pour leur passer au travers.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Law.

\- Nous sommes dans le Purgatorio, expliqua Luffy en rangeant ses ailes. La dimension dans laquelle les anges se baladent.

Law regarda Luffy avec des yeux ronds.

Bien sûr, avec son akuma no mi, il avait vu de temps à autre des anges, et savait qu'ils évoluaient dans une dimension à part, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'on puisse accéder à cet endroit. Luffy lui jeta la clef, le ramenant à la réalité, alors qu'il s'approchait de Rebecca.

\- **_Rebecca ?_**

La rose regarda autour d'elle.

\- Lucy ?

\- **_Mon nom est Luffy. Tout va bien pour moi et Law. Que les anges le veulent ou pas, j'ai la main sur eux_.**

Une simple incantation en Enochian et un Beloved jaillit de nulle part dans le monde des humains, engageant un combat avec le soldat de plomb.

\- On y va Tra-o, annonça Luffy en s'en allant.

Law le regarda se demandant si c'était toujours le même Luffy qu'il avait remis sur pied à la suite de Marine Ford, mais le suivit.

Quand Diamante les remarqua, il tenta de les intercepter. Law voulut intervenir, mais Luffy se dégagea, se plantant devant la lame… qui lui passa au travers comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Satisfait ? On peut y aller maintenant ? s'enquit Luffy.

Kyros intervint de toute façon, lui rappelant que c'était avec lui qu'il se battait, et non pas avec le vide.

Luffy prit la tête de la marche vers le palais, suivi par Law.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es, à la fin, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Je crois que je suis l'un des derniers membres d'un clan disparu.

\- Les D. ne sont pas si éteints que ça.

\- Je ne parlais pas du D. Je parle des Sages du Lumen.

Luffy regarda Law, ses yeux devenant brièvement bleus, avant de reprendre la route.

\- On va envoyer Doffy en enfer ou pas ? Oh, et ne t'éloigne pas, je suis l'une des trois portes de sortie du Purgatorio que tu trouveras sur cette île, et je doute que les Sorcières de l'Umbra se sentent généreuse au point de t'aider.

Law accéléra le pas pour rester proche de Luffy.

Il ne savait pas quand, mais il allait étrangler Mugiwara.

 _Après_ lui avoir tiré tous ses secrets.


	28. Celui pour qui on peut mourir

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Ann va mettre les choses au clair avec Jesus et Luffy qui commence à s'énerver. On est pas encore à la conclusions de Dressrosa, mais on y arrive... tout comme on arrive bientôt à une mise au clair avec Sabo (l'affaire en s'arrêtera pas là, parole de scout). En bref, ça avance vers la fin de Dressrosa. Reste encore deux trois chapitres avant le début du second jeu (sans compter celui-ci).**

 **Bien entendu, on a un peu musique. Que serait l'Umbra si elle ne prenait pas un champ de bataille pour une piste de danse !**

 **Cette fois, c'est le titre Yume (夢) parle groupe Karasu (鴉 - je rajoute les kanji pour faciliter les recherches des curieux).**

 **Donc voilà, amusez-vous bien et à très bientôt !**

* * *

Sabo était assis en tailleur dans les ruines.

Le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

D'un côté, le comportement de Fujitora le laissait perplexe, même si celui-ci se cachait derrière Sabo pour ne pas dire que la Marine n'avait plus la possibilité de sauver ce pays.

De l'autre, c'était celui d'Ann.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas vouloir l'écouter ? Ok, il revenait comme une fleur après tout ce temps, mais il n'avait pas demandé à être amnésique ! Et en plus de ça, elle ne le laissait même pas formuler la moindre explication !

\- Oui, je t'écoute Koala ! grommela Sabo quand sa collègue le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'écoutes rien du tout ! Tu avais la tête ailleurs tout du long ! protesta la jeune femme. Ecoute-moi ! Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important ! Tu peux pas te permettre de devenir émotif en affrontant un amiral de la Marine ! Tu veux déclencher une guerre au nom de l'Armée Révolutionnaire !?

Sabo se retourna vers elle, irrité.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Mon frère était en danger !

Koala lui étira les joues de colère.

\- Au contraire ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la merde à cause de ton imprudence !

\- M'en fous !

\- NANI !? C'est comme ça que tu as foiré ta mission de Vigrid ! Parce que tu as chassé un fantôme ! Je sais que retrouver la mémoire pour apprendre qu'on a perdu sa grande sœur est dur, mais…

Sabo n'écoutait plus Koala.

Il revoyait Vigrid. Les deux brunes agenouillées autour de Jeanne.

La façon dont Ann l'avait regardé quand il l'avait appelée.

Mais surtout, son hurlement déchirant à la suite de l'explosion du missile, dans lequel il aurait trouvé la mort sans Jeanne.

Et là, sa haine et sa colère… qu'est-ce que ça cachait…

\- Chotto…. Saaaa-boooo-kuuun !

Et Sabo fut arraché à ses pensées par sa camarade qui lui tira encore plus vigoureusement les joues en l'engueulant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête quand tout le monde se faisait du souci à son sujet, alors qu'elle et Hack devaient passer derrière lui pour réparer les pots cassés et se prendre les remontrances de tous pour les idioties du blond.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Baby-Sitter !

Et elle relâcha les joues du jeune homme.

\- Ite… grommela Sabo en se frottant les joues.

Il soupira et se releva, de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- Ne, Koala… tu sais par hasard où est la concurrente Madama Khepri ?

\- Nop et si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Robin dit que le mieux à faire, c'est que vous vous _évitiez_. Vu qu'elle est largement plus _vieille_ et _raisonnable_ que toi, d'autant plus qu'elle semble savoir qui est cette femme, je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu sais que je suis ton sup', quand même et que ce n'est pas le cas de Robin-san ?

\- Et ? demanda Koala, pas du tout impressionnée.

Sabo regarda une de ses mains, se rappelant de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quand Ann était passée au travers des flammes. Comme si ses pouvoirs avaient leurs émotions propres et que les flammes avaient reconnu la jeune femme comme leur ancienne maîtresse, et avaient exprimé leur joie devant leurs retrouvailles. Une joie qu'elles avaient voulu illustrer en ne refaisant qu'un avec elle, pour réaliser que ce n'était plus possible.

Et si…

C'était stupide comme idée… mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Je veux retrouver Ann… chuchota Sabo dans le creux de sa main.

…

Rien ne se passa.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Sabo-kun ? demanda Koala, perplexe qui avait vu son collègue marmonner dans sa main sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- J'espérais un miracle, grommela le blondinet, déçu.

\- Quel genre de miracle ?

Avant que Sabo ne lui donne une réponse, il poussa un cri de surprise quand son corps de pencha brusquement vers l'avant, comme s'il ne lui répondait plus. La main dans laquelle il avait chuchoté s'était recouverte de flammes et partait droit devant comme si elle avait une volonté propre et était accrochée à un filon invisible qui entraîna le révolutionnaire dans son sillage.

* * *

Toute la ville était en proie à la panique.

Où qu'elle regarde, elle ne voyait que ça.

Ann joua avec la sucette qu'elle avait en bouche qui lui permettait de retrouver un peu de magie. Elle avait réactivé le Communicateur Infernal pour que les Little Devils puissent se répandre sur toute l'île et lui dire ce qu'il se passait un peu partout. Elle aurait bien voulu en envoyer un surveiller son frère, mais le seul qui s'y était risqué s'était retrouvé avec un pied dans la figure. Vu qu'elle les avait déployés dans le Purgatorio, cela voulait dire que Luffy n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, dans sa traque de Jesus et l'attente de son frère, c'était aidé les gens à ne pas s'entretuer à cause de Doflamingo.

C'était pas grand-chose.

De temps à autre, elle sentait comme deux yeux sur elle, mais jamais plus de quelques instants, comme si un oiseau la regardait depuis le ciel en passant.

Elle leva la tête une nouvelle fois en sentant cette impression d'être observée.

\- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNE !? SALE GARCE ! VA POURIR EN ENFER !

Ann regarda avec amusement Enzo courir dans la rue en hurlant et pleurant, comme poursuivi par le diable en personne. Elle le suivit des yeux dans sa course, continuant son jeu avec sa sucette, et flingua au passage un Affinity qui poursuivait le pauvre gars, sans que celui-ci le sache.

Elle soupira et repartit à la recherche du lourdaud, essayant d'ignorer Madama Khepri qui se plaignait sous l'ennuie.

« Tu sais quoi Khepri ? J'espère qu'à ma mort, je parviendrai à échapper à tes griffes pour devenir assez puissante aux enfers pour te foutre une claque pour toutes les fois où tu me fais chier ! » songea hargneusement la pirate à l'adresse de son contrat qui se contenta d'en rire.

Il était courant qu'Ann lui adresse ce genre de propos sous la mauvaise humeur. Madama Ishtar avait eu droit à tout autant de la part de son aïeul Roja… qui avait fait de ses menaces une réalité.

Des cris l'alertèrent et elle accéléra le pas.

Elle trouva un bâtiment sur le point de s'effondrer, et une femme allongée à terre, sur une enfant, comme si elle espérait la protéger ainsi.

Ann s'interposa, usant d'une double Wick Weaves pour protéger tout le monde des décombres en chute.

Une fois le danger passé, Ann regarda par-dessus son épaule la mère et sa fille qui la remercièrent avec profusion. Des remerciements qui laissèrent Ann de marbre. Ce qui faisait qu'on les lui adressait, c'était son masque. Dans d'autres circonstances, on lui aurait craché au visage, quand bien même elle venait de leur sauver la vie.

Elle continua son avancée au milieu de la destruction, de la panique, des blessés et des morts. Elle était de plus en plus agacée de ne pas retrouver Jesus. Ce type manigançait quelque chose et elle voulait le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

* * *

Jeanne fut plus que surprise quand la pierre sous ses fesses prit vie. Elle sauta, usant de ses ailes de papillon de nuit pour rester en apesanteur et voir Pica reprendre possession du corps du colosse de pierre.

Avec une moue vexée, la sorcière arma une Wick Weave et enfonça un escarpin de Madama Styx dans la face du géant de pierre, la fracturant.

\- POUSSE-TOI ! cria Ann en bas.

Jeanne se poussa juste à temps parce qu'Ann avait sorti l'artillerie lourde et tira deux grenades avec le lance-grenade qu'elle avait dans chaque main.

Cela fit exploser le visage du géant.

\- Besoin d'aide, mesdames ? demanda le Roi Prodence en arrivant, continuant de s'échauffer dans le vide.

Un double coup de poing vert brisa en partie l'épaule de Pica.

\- Kuso, mes Wick Weaves ont perdu en puissance, j'ai trop forcé, grommela Ann.

A côté, Jeanne fit aisément un trou dans la poitrine du géant de pierre.

\- ATTENDEZ !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Zoro débarquer en courant.

\- Le briser en morceaux ne sert à rien ! leur dit le chasseur de prime.

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée, gamin ! rugit la blonde.

\- J'ai besoin de deux minutes !

\- Ouiii ! Bien Roronoa ! On va prendre le thé avec Pica en attendant ! commenta narquoisement Ann. T'es aussi con que Luffy. J'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible d'égaler le niveau de stupidité de ce gosse, mais tu en es la preuve.

\- URUSAI ! C'est pas deux minutes, genre, « j'ai pas mon plan, je réfléchis », c'est « deux minutes, le temps que tout soit en place » ! se défendit Zoro en courant la rejoindre.

Ann leva un sourcil derrière son masque et rangea ses lances grenades pour croiser les bras.

\- Tu te plaignais de plus avoir de force dans tes coups pour le casser. Tu peux encore faire voler des gens ? demanda Zoro. _ **(il est pas bien des fois ce garçon quand même !)**_

\- Tu veux voler jusqu'où ? demanda Ann.

Elle tira de nulle part un bocal à ingrédients et piocha généreusement dedans pour se faire une grosse sucette mauve. Le bocal disparut et la sucette trouva sa place dans sa bouche.

\- Aussi haut que tu peux, Khepri.

\- Madama Khepri sera celle qui te fera voler. Moi, je l'invoque, rectifia Ann.

\- Alors, demande-lui de m'envoyer dans le ciel, Nibantai Taisho.

Zoro eut un sourire entendu. Ann eut un bref rire et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner vers Pica.

\- Ichibantai taisho, mets-toi à jour, Zoro-kun. Il faudra que tu sautes. A ce moment là, fais-moi signe.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Zoro en hochant la tête.

\- Jeanne-san ! Pousse-toi ou tu vas te le prendre dans la tête ! avertit Ann.

Jeanne s'écarta, retrouvant le plancher des vaches. Ann fixa le sol sous Zoro, ses mains luisant de la magie qu'elle amassait pour produire une énorme Wick Weaves. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, les mains jointes comme si elle jouait au volley. Zoro la regarda un instant, hocha la tête, et sauta le plus haut possible.

Quand il aurait dû retrouver le sol, quelque chose d'autre s'interposa. Il baissa un bref instant les yeux pour voir les deux poings verts géants qui étaient apparus en imitant les mains d'Ann. Il les effleura tout juste qu'il fut renvoyé dans le ciel à toute vitesse par l'action des poings qui l'y propulsèrent. De là, il arriva à la parfaite distance pour découper proprement le torse des jambes du colosse, puis le morceau supérieur fut coupé de nouveau en deux. La partie où Pica retrouva refuge fut tailladée en pièces.

\- Vraiment pas con, commenta Jeanne en savourant elle aussi une sucette papillon.

Pica fut bien obligé de sortir, et c'est à cet instant que Zoro l'acheva.

Par contre, les décombres allaient faire pas mal de dégâts.

\- Jeanne-san, je pense qu'on aurait besoin d'Hekatoncheir, annonça Ann à Jeanne.

\- Je pense aussi.

Les deux sorcières joignirent leurs mains. La magie les entoura et leurs cheveux s'élevèrent vers le ciel, passant un immense portail démoniaque au-dessus de leur tête.

\- **ZOL DE GAOSGA ! / ZNRZA !**

L'immense démon répondit à l'appelle des sorcières, fait avec les cheveux noirs et blancs des deux femmes, et deux fois plus gros qu'habituellement. Les six immenses bras rattrapèrent les débris en plein vol et les reposèrent presque délicatement sur le sol, là où c'était dégagé et sans danger. Quand tous les morceaux retrouvèrent le sol, les deux sorcières se séparèrent, désinvoquant le démon.

\- Merci de ton aide, Fujitora-san, salua Ann en se tournant vers l'Amiral qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Vous avez agi tout aussi rapidement que moi, si ce n'est plus efficacement. Je n'ai fait que ralentir leur course. Vous les avez rattrapés et posés sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit, leur dit l'homme. Une trop bonne action pour quelqu'un comme toi, Khepri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à faire sauter le Madama ? soupira Jeanne d'un air exaspéré alors qu'elle retrouvait sa combinaison rouge.

Ann haussa des épaules.

\- M'en fous. On s'adresse à moi, pas à la Madama. T'es vexée ?

Ann avait posé la question à son ombre qui lui répondit d'un geste de la main montrant son désintérêt de la chose. La pirate regarda l'autre sorcière avec un air disant "Duh".

Elle regarda ensuite le palais Royal en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Il en met du temps… souffla-t-elle alors que Fujitora montait à leur niveau.

\- Si vous êtes si inquiète, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas ? demanda l'Amiral.

\- Enfant unique, nota Jeanne alors qu'Ann avait un soupir de désespoir. Vous n'avez pas de frères ou sœurs.

\- Le rapport ? s'enquit poliment l'Amiral.

\- Quand on est une grande sœur ou un grand frère, il vient un moment où on n'a plus le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires des plus jeunes, expliqua Jeanne. Quand ils sont petits, on fait tout pour les protéger, les aider à grandir, mais au bout d'un moment, on ne peut plus le faire. C'est à eux de faire leur route. Pour qu'ils soient des adultes indépendants et forts. C'est pour cette simple raison que notre jeune demoiselle ci-présente se morfond d'inquiétude mais ne bouge pas. Elle a perdu ce droit quand elle a laissé son frère sur l'île où ils ont grandi.

« Fais attention, Luffy. » songea Ann en mâchouillant une de ses lèvres.

Des hurlements les alertèrent.

Au même instant, le denden mushi de Fujitora se manifesta en sonnant deux fois, puis en se décrochant de lui-même.

C'était un marine qui contactait son supérieur pour lui dire que la cage à oiseaux commençait à rétrécir.

Jeanne jura et fonça dans les ruines, certainement pour faire quelque chose contre ça.

Ann avait une nouvelle sucette mauve en bouche et regardait pensivement le sommet de la cage.

Elle pourrait peut-être apposer un sceau pour ralentir la progression.

« Madama Khepri, me viendras-tu en aide ? » demanda mentalement Ann à son contrat.

« **Ahahaha ! Tout dépend si tu en as la force !** »

Ann termina sa sucette et s'en prit une nouvelle pour finir de retrouver ses forces.

\- Trop de sucrerie, c'est mauvais pour les dents, commenta narquoisement Fujitora.

\- T'en fais pas pour mes dents. C'est pas sucré ces trucs. Bon, place à la sorcellerie.

Ann étira ses bras devant elle, faisant craquer ses doigts, puis roula sa tête sur son cou.

Elle braqua une main vers le sol, afin de puiser sa puissance des Enfers, et une autre vers le sommet de la Cage.

Un simple mot en Enochian tomba de ses lèvres, portant avec lui tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Un nuage de scarabées translucide jaillit de la main d'Ann et alla toucher le sommet de la cage.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Fujitora.

\- J'essaye de ralentir cette cage, lui dit tout simplement Ann. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. L'arrêter prendrait trop de force pour que je puisse tenir longtemps. Je pense avoir gagné une ou deux heures en plus.

Les scarabées fondirent avec la cage et les barreaux se mirent à luire d'une lueur mauve malveillante. Et, assez sensiblement… les mouvements se firent plus lent.

* * *

Luffy était en colère. Cela se voyait dans son regard et avec la simple façon dont il avait stoppé Doflamingo d'achever Law.

A la seconde tentative, les deux hommes lâchèrent leur Haoshoku.

Law tenta de rouler en sécurité, mais percuta quelque chose… de doré, veiné de mauve.

Quelque chose tomba à proximité de lui. Un sachet en plastique contenant des sucettes colorées. Verte ou mauve.

\- Vert pour la santé, rose pour l'énergie, explicita Luffy. C'est pas normalement à la portée ou dans les habitudes des Lumen, mais je suis pas le Sage Lumen le plus conventionnel de toute façon. Je tiens ce savoir de l'Umbra.

Il tendit une main devant lui, et relâcha sa magie, forçant son adversaire à reculer pour ne pas être blessé. Luffy joignit les mains comme en prière et les écarta, formant entre elles un bâton de prêtre or et noir au reflet mauve qu'il saisit à deux mains avant de le faire tournoyer autour de lui, pour se mettre en garde.

Il y avait une grosse question qui courait sur les océans.

Luffy savait-il manier une arme ?

Il se battait toujours à mains nues, certes, mais par choix ou parce que justement, il ne savait pas ?

Doflamingo découvrit la réponse en se mangeant dans le ventre le bâton de son adversaire. Luffy le maniait avec une étrange aisance. Comme s'il était né avec cette arme déjà dans les mains.

Une aisance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de ce Révolutionnaire Sabo ou cette Madama Khepri. D'ailleurs, l'arme qu'il avait fait apparaître avait la même forme que celle de la mystérieuse femme.

Le pire, c'était cette impression que quand il était sur le point de l'avoir, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter le coup… Mugiwara disparaissait pour lui infliger, il ne savait comment, d'autres blessures, à un endroit totalement différent de celui où il était précédemment.

Il y avait l'étrange dôme sous lequel se tenait Law, aussi. Trebol s'acharnait dessus, essayant de passer outre avec son sceptre de trèfle, mais rien à faire… et depuis quand Law avait-il assez de force pour s'asseoir et se taper une sucette ?

\- Je sais pas à quoi elles sont, ni leurs ingrédients, mais en plus d'être assez bonnes, elle font vraiment un bien fou, commenta Law.

Il tira de sa bouche la sucette rose en forme de fleur qu'il dégustait et la regarda avec satisfaction.

Pour prouver son regain d'énergie, il parvint à concevoir une Room modeste, mais stable qu'il utilisa pour mettre au tapis Trebol.

Dans l'explosion qui suivit l'instant où Trebol se fit sauter, Luffy se réfugia sous la protection qu'il avait mise sur Law et le hissa avec lui.

\- Reste à l'abri. ROBIN ! JE TE LE CONFIE !

Robin, toujours dans le champ de fleur, cria qu'elle était prête et réceptionna Law.

Doflamingo revint à l'attaque, mais encore une fois, Luffy disparut en un battement de cils, juste au dernier moment, pour réapparaître derrière lui.

Le blond jura.

Les ouvertures de Luffy semblaient être des pièges.

Il allait asticoter le garçon pour le forcer à faire une erreur quand il remarqua un changement chez son adversaire. Un changement plus que marquant.

Les yeux noirs de Luffy étaient devenus bleus. Un bleu si lumineux que même dans le noir on aurait pu le voir.

\- Je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait. La souffrance de mes amis, la colère de mes nakamas et tes menaces sur nos vies. Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de t'approcher un peu trop près de la sorcellerie.

Des veinules mauves et or commencèrent à faire leur apparition sur les bras de Luffy, comme des vaisseaux sanguins gonflés au bord de l'explosion.

Une puissante magie était sur le point de se déchaîner.

* * *

Ann regardait l'évacuation se faire depuis un toit, jouant avec une sucette. Elle finit par retirer le bâton de sa bouche et soupira en voyant que la sucrerie magique était totalement dans son estomac. Avec un soupir, elle jeta le bâton par-dessus son épaule, sur une petite pile qui s'était formée dans son dos, et tira du Purgatorio un bocal contenant des fragments de cornes de licorne à moitié vide et piocha dedans.

Elle allait devoir refaire ses réserves après tout ça.

Une fois servie, elle referma le bocal et usa de sa magie sur les ingrédients pour les transformer en une sucette rose qu'elle se mit en bouche immédiatement.

Les hommes les plus forts s'organisaient. Les marines faisaient évacuer tout le monde vers le centre du pays alors que les tas de muscles allaient vers la cage pour trouver un moyen de la ralentir.

Ses sourcils sautèrent dans ses cheveux quand une fusée de plumes roses lui passa devant le nez pour percuter le sol un peu plus loin.

\- Par la couronne de Sheba… jura Ann en reconnaissant Doflamingo.

Elle eut une surprise encore plus grande, quand dans un tournoiement de plumes de paon noir, Luffy apparut avec l'apparence d'une grosse balle… balle qui avait on ne sait comment rétracté dans son corps ses jambes pour percuter avec Doflamingo pour l'envoyer voler un peu plus loin.

Ann retira sa sucette de sa bouche et la regarda avec suspicion. Elle ramassa le bocal par terre et l'ouvrit pour en sentir le contenu.

\- Je me suis pas trompée dans le dosage et les fragments de cornes ne sont pas périmés… marmonna Ann avec perplexité. Alors comment est-ce que j'ai pu halluciner à ce point… Je dois manquer de sommeil, ou la magie commence à me faire tourner la tête. Et arrête de rire !

Rien à faire, Madama Khepri continuait à rire dans son crâne.

Elle remit la sucette dans sa bouche et accepta de regarder jusqu'au bout l'hallucination déformée de son frère massacrant proprement Doflamingo un peu plus loin dans le ciel.

Un des Little Devil qu'elle avait invoqué de nouveau vint la voir et lui rapporta quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Par où ?

La créature du Purgatoire lui indiqua une direction de son bras squelettique.

\- Très bien, conduis-moi.

Jesus manigançait quelque chose contre son frère et elle avait enfin une piste pour trouver ce tordu.

* * *

Franky essayait de trouver une solution. Les murs de la cage avaient atteint l'usine à SMILE, mais avec les murs de kairoseki, les fils ne pouvaient que la pousser. Certes, au ralenti, mais ils la poussaient quand même.

Jusqu'à ce que deux immenses mains blanches sortent de nulle part et tentent de pousser dans l'autre sens l'usine. Franky chercha l'origine des étranges mains chevelues pour tomber sur la nana que Doflamingo avait identifiée comme Cutie J… et elle était en petite tenue.

\- Oh, mais t'es la nana qui a apporté les armes ! reconnut Franky. Cutie J, c'est ça ?

\- Mon nom est Jeanne ! Et si tu as du temps à perdre avec tes conneries, aide-moi ! Je peux pas tout faire avec Madama Styx ! siffla la sorcière.

En effet, elle était poussée vers l'arrière malgré toute sa puissance et celle de la démone.

Passant sur un oiseau ridicule, Zoro débarqua avec Kin'emon et Kanjuro.

\- Vous allez dans le mauvais sens ! Le centre de la cage, c'est par là ! interpella Franky.

\- Je vais faire comme elle, mais de l'autre côté ! pointa Zoro. On va stopper un peu plus ces fils pour gagner encore plus de temps !

\- Enfin une parole de raison venant d'un gars qui n'a que des muscles et pas de cerveau… grogna Jeanne sans se détourner de sa tâche.

\- Ah ouais, pas con, nota Franky en ignorant l'indignation de Zoro.

Jeanne eut un petit bruit de gorge montrant son exaspération. Il serait peut-être enfin temps qu'on lui donne un coup de main.

* * *

Ann était en pleine course pour rejoindre Jesus avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à son frère quand le discours de Riku lui parvint :

« Mon peuple, vous m'entendez ? Je suis le Roi Riku Doldo III, l'ancien Roi de Dressrosa… Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ce pays. Nous sommes tous coincés dans une énorme Birdcage mise en place par Doflamingo. C'est son idée d'un Escape Game, apparemment. Et pour empirer les choses, la Birdcage rétrécit de plus en plus et découpe tout sur son passage. Par rapport à ses premiers mouvements, elle a ralenti. Pour juste ce fait, je veux remercier la responsable dont je garderai le nom pour moi. »

\- C'est pas pour vous, c'est pour Lu', ses nakamas, Jeanne et moi, grommela Ann.

« Nous sommes maintenant confrontés à cette réalité qui nous frappe. Incapables d'en saisir vraiment le sens, alors que nous fuyons pour nos vies. Laissez-moi vous le dire, ceci n'est pas un rêve ! »

\- Et je dois expliquer ça comment à Marco, hein ? grommela la pirate toujours en train de courir.

« Mais tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas forcément tragique. Nous avons vécu pendant dix longues années sous le règne de ce pirate ! Pendant tout ce temps ! Nous étions dans une cage qui s'appelait Dressrosa ! Des marionnettes vivantes sous son contrôle pendant dix longues, très longues années ! Ceci aussi est notre réalité ! Mais... tout va se terminer aujourd'hui ! La famille Donxiquotte que tous croyaient invincible est tombée grâce à l'aide de ces braves guerriers et se rapproche maintenant de sa destruction ! Les commandants de la famille ne sont plus ! Le seul ennemi qu'il reste est l'actuel Roi de Dressrosa ! Et Celui qui le combat en ce moment est le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy ! Et je suis sûr que ce sera lui qui brisera également cette cage pour nous ! »

\- Parce que cet abruti est un idiot altruiste qui ne comprend pas qu'il faut aussi penser à ses propres fesses de temps à autre…

« Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, tout va se décider dans quelques minutes ! Alors je vous en prie, courez et tentez de survivre ! Ne vous poussez pas et ne vous bousculez pas...! Continuez de courir ! Même si vous êtes à bout de souffle ou même si vos jambes se brisent ! Je vous en prie, restez en vie ! »

\- Et un autre pleurnichard, et allez !

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas ! »

Ann ne fit pas de commentaire cette fois. Elle voyait Luffy à présent, parfaitement visible avec ses immenses ailes noires dans le ciel nuageux de Dressrosa. Il venait d'infliger un coup surpuissant qui envoya Doflamingo se manger l'un des plateaux sur lequel était toujours perché le palais. Luffy tenta de revenir à l'assaut, sachant parfaitement que son adversaire n'était pas totalement KO… mais il se dégonfla en cours de route, tombant mollement au sol, sa chute plus ou moins ralentie par ses ailes qui finirent par disparaître.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à la sorcière pour qu'elle accélère encore plus le pas. Elle retira le Communicateur Infernal de son poignet, bannissant le Little Devil. Elle aurait besoin de toute sa magie pour son frère.

Ann jeta un regard à la cage dans sa course. Grâce à sa magie, ils leur restaient neuf minutes à tenir. Sans ça, ils n'en auraient eu plus que cinq. Ok. Neuf minutes pour protéger son frangin et en finir avec Burgess.

* * *

Luffy était à terre, exténué.

Il connaissait les dangers de son Gear Forth et de cette surutilisation du Haki, sans parler du mélange avec la magie. Il aurait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Difficilement, il se retourna sur le ventre, regrettant d'avoir laissé toutes ses sucettes magiques à Law. Les membres tremblants, il tenta de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il était dans une sale posture. Son combat avec Doflamingo n'était pas fini, et en plus de ça, Jesus Burgess venait lui rendre visite.

La montagne se fissura sous la colère et les pouvoirs de Doflamingo.

Il leva une main devant lui. Un de ses sceau apparut en grésillant et finit par disparaître.

Il n'avait même plus la force de s'ouvrir une voie sur le Purgatorio.

Il allait s'effondrer de nouveau lorsqu'un bras assez épais le saisit.

\- Mugiwara !

Luffy essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Difficilement, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- C'est moi ! Gatz ! Le commentateur du Colisée. Tu me reconnais ?!

\- Ouais…

\- Tu es le mystérieux gladiateur Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?

Luffy essaya de reprendre un peu d'énergie en inspirant profondément.

\- L'premier… pas l'second…

\- Je m'en doutais ! fit le commentateur. Y'en a pas beaucoup des gars aussi petits qui se battent aussi bien ! Ecoute… Doflamingo arrive ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit ?

Luffy avait besoin de dix minutes pour retrouver tout son Haki. Il pouvait l'achever en une attaque, mais il avait besoin de la totalité de son Haki et de sa magie. Enfin, il ne précisa pas la magie, mais il y pensa.

\- Si je nous fais gagner ces dix minutes ! Ce sera la fin de son contrôle ? Tu mettras fin à la Birdcage !?

Deux yeux bleus légèrement éteints fixèrent Gatz.

\- Je te le promets.

C'était tout ce dont l'homme avait besoin. Ils avaient réuni beaucoup de gladiateurs pour venir en aide à Luffy. Tous seraient prêts à mourir pour sauver Luffy.

Doflamingo était déjà sur eux.

Gatz hissa Luffy sur son dos et prit la moitié des guerriers avec lui pour le couvrir.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Jesus leur coupa la route, disant que le Gomu Gomu no Mi était à lui. Il fendit l'air avec sa lame, parti pour décapiter Mugiwara mais fut brutalement projeté au sol, mettant Luffy hors de danger. Jesus resta un instant à terre, un truc bizarre sur le visage qu'il se retira en se redressant… se retrouvant avec une tête de chérubin ailé et électrocuté entre les doigts.

\- But, je crois. Le point est pour moi, annonça une voix un peu plus haut.

Luffy leva les yeux vers un toit proche et eut un sourire en voyant Ann, toujours sous le déguisement de Madama Khepri, hors du Purgatoire. Elle dribblait avec un Decoration comme si c'était un ballon de basket, ses Agnayi mode électrique aux pieds. Elle lança brutalement l'ange en l'air, avant de shooter dedans, l'envoyant comme un missile sur Burgess qui recula juste à temps pour ne pas se faire avoir. La sorcière profita de ce laps de temps pour descendre de son perchoir et se mettre entre l'homme et son frère.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Lu', nota Ann en adressant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère.

\- Hey… salua faiblement Luffy avec un sourire.

Ann agita ses bras et jambes un bref instant pour récupérer les Rodin pile à l'instant où Sabo débarqua en courant. La sorcière ne le regarda pas. Ses bracelets fondirent pour devenir le bâton angélique des Affinity qu'elle pointa d'un air menaçant vers Jesus.

\- Fuck off, Burgess, ou je fais de toi le prochain sacrifice de mon contrat.

« Oh oui ! Laisse-toi aller à la vengeance ! Je veux son âme ! » encouragea Madama Khepri.

En réponse, l'ombre d'Ann se frottait d'avance les mains.

\- Pourquoi tu t'interposes, sale chienne ! cracha Jesus. Toi aussi tu crois à la stupide idée que ce gosse peu nous sauver de la Bird Cage ?

\- C'est toi qui es stupide, lui dit calmement Ann en ramenant son arme derrière sa nuque, une main sur la hanche. J'ai foi en Luffy. Chose très bizarre quand on sait que Sorcières et Sages s'aiment autant que chat et chien. Ne ?!

Luffy eut un faible rire devant la véracité du propos.

\- Mais il y a des exceptions à tout. Luffy m'est trop précieux pour que je reste les bras croisés à te regarder le tuer. Je suis là pour faire ce que sa sœur aurait fait si elle avait été encore là… mais aussi pour la venger pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Banaro et après !

Jesus eut un grand rire.

\- Elle avait qu'à accepter de devenir la femme du capitaine ! Je me demande s'il a réussi à la mettre en cloque avant qu'elle soit envoyée à Impel Down ! T'en penses quoi ?

Les yeux d'Ann virèrent aux rouges et deux morceaux de mur se soulevèrent dans les airs pour essayer d'écraser entre Jesus qui les cassa assez aisément.

\- Tu lui demanderas quand tu la rejoindras en enfer… laisse-moi juste t'avertir une chose… Inferno est apparemment le terrain de jeu préféré des Portgas… tu risques d'avoir toute sa famille sur le dos !

Ann ramena son bâton devant elle, mettant Jesus au défi d'attaquer.

\- Je suis déjà morte pour Luffy. Je mourrais joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres, une seconde fois pour lui.

Luffy poussa une faible protestation.

\- Du moment qu'il touche le sommet et devient le Roi des Pirates, je serai satisfaite.

Sabo voulut allez la rejoindre mais une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, le maintenant sur place. Il tourna la tête et reconnut le barman du Gate of Hell qui fumait tranquillement un cigare.

\- Reste à ta place, gamin. C'est à elle de gérer ça, pas à toi !

Sabo essaya de se débattre, mais juste en raffermissant légèrement sa prise, Rodin lui brisa les os de son épaule en avertissement. Sabo retint un hurlement de douleur et parvint à se dégager, tenant son épaule blessée. Pourquoi son logia ne guérissait-il pas la blessure ?

Jesus attaqua, lui disant de se pousser parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

\- Oh ? Même pas pour avoir le secret de mes pouvoirs… surtout le pourquoi j'arrive à faire _ça_ , quand c'est un salopard de révolutionnaire qui a pris le mera mera ? sourit Ann en faisant naître des flammes dorées dans sa paume de main.

Tout le monde sursauta.

Ann recula d'un pas pour se mettre au niveau de son petit frère.

\- T'es dans un sale état, frérot, nota Ann. Tes sucettes ?

\- Law en avait besoin plus que moi.

\- Songe à ton cul, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas là pour t'aider.

Ann fit glisser hors du Purgatorio son sac et passa la lanière autour du cou de son frangin, avant de lui coller une sucette rose dans la bouche.

\- Quand tu auras du temps, tu trouveras des sucettes dedans. Et une seringue. Oi, le commentateur, j'espère pour toi que tu sais faire les injections, parce qu'il faudra piquer cet idiot avec la seringue !

\- On s'en chargera quand on aura un peu de répit, promis Gatz.

\- Katz va me faire gagner du temps, confirma Luffy. Et pour le traître ?

\- Rodin le tient en respect, le temps de mon combat. T'es certain pour Doffy ?

\- Va te faire voir, la sorcière. Quand on invoque Sheba alors qu'on sait qu'on ne peut pas le faire seule, on se la boucle et on laisse faire les autres.

Ann eut un maigre sourire. Touché.

Jesus coupa leur moment.

\- CE POUVOIR ! JE LE VEUX ! IL EST A MOI !

\- Tout ira bien, Lu' ! assura Ann avec son sourire lumineux dont elle avait le secret.

\- Je te fais confiance. Salue la Madama pour moi.

\- Partez, Batz !

\- C'est Gatz ! Ok !

Et le commentateur partit avec son escorte dans l'autre sens, laissant Ann attendre de pied ferme l'attaque de Jesus. Elle opposa son bâton à son poing puis sauta en l'air pour lui infliger un coup de pied sauté, ses ailes de scarabée sortant de son dos pour la maintenir un peu plus longtemps en apesanteur.

\- Tu t'intéresses à moi, ou je dois te renfoncer dans le sol pour que tu lâches les pompes de Luffy ? demanda Ann. Après tout, tu es connu pour traquer les noryokusha…

Elle partit à la poursuite de Jesus qu'elle avait envoyé assez loin et changea en chemin le bâton en tronçonneuse dorée avec laquelle elle tenta de taillader son adversaire qui roula plus loin en réponse.

* * *

Sans qu'ils sachent vraiment comment, leur combat, leurs coups, leurs parades et leurs jeux d'esquive les mena au centre du plateau du Roi.

Là où il y avait le plus de monde.

Et l'endroit où Ann avait le moins intérêt à perdre son masque.

Rodin et Sabo se frayaient un passage dans la foule en jouant des coudes pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Ann bougeait vite et frappait fort, ses flammes dorées rajoutant aux dégâts de son arme qui variait entre le bâton (sa forme favorite), la grosse hache géante à double tranchant et la tronçonneuse. Parfois, ses ailes se manifestaient pour la maintenir juste un peu plus longtemps dans les airs.

Elle se retrouva à un moment en face à face avec Jesus, opposant son bâton qu'elle tenait à deux mains contre le poing de l'individu dans une véritable épreuve de force brute.

Crrr…

\- Noooon… grogna Rodin avec déception.

Craaaaac !

Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, le bâton se brisa, surprenant Ann. Le poing de Jesus percuta le visage de la jeune femme et son masque qui se brisa.

Le temps de battre les sourcils et Ann n'était plus là. Ses vêtements et son masque n'étaient plus qu'un petit tas sur le sol et autour du poing de Jesus, on avait un gros essaim de scarabées qui voletait.

\- Rodin… c'est de la camelote… je suis dans la merde à présent, merci bien ! rouspéta la voix d'Ann venant des insectes.

Ceux-ci contournèrent Jesus, qui les suivit du regard, avant de s'amasser un peu plus loin, formant un tourbillon. Tourbillon qui prit rapidement forme humaine. Quand les insectes disparurent aussi mystérieusement qu'ils étaient apparus… Sabo sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Pas tout à fait pour la même raison que les autres, mais pas loin.

Il y avait deux raisons pour cela.

La première étant que Madama Khepri s'avérait être Portgas D. Ann, la fille unique de Gol D. Roger. Pirate normalement morte à Marine Ford.

Second point… elle était légèrement nue.

\- J'y crois pas que je sois obligée de me dévoiler à cause d'une arme…

Ses cheveux coulèrent sur son corps, formant d'abord des spartiates qui furent immédiatement armées de deux des Unforgiven, avant qu'elle ne soit vêtue d'un pantalon cargo noir, bas sur ses hanches, puis d'une longue chemise orangée tombant sur ses hanches mais ouverte sur un haut de bikini noir qui ne masquait en rien la cicatrice laissée par Akainu quand il l'avait transpercée. Dans le dos de la chemise, la marque mauve de Shirohige était affichée avec fierté.

Ann tendit un bras sur le côté et tira du Purgatorio d'abord son fedora orange emblématique, puis ses lunettes vertes et or, et enfin le foulard/ceinture de Marco qu'elle s'enroula paresseusement autour de cou.

\- _Toi_ ?!

\- Oui, et alors ? demanda Ann avec ennuis en enfonçant sur son crâne son chapeau.

\- Tu es morte ! J'ai vu ton cadavre ! Et c'était ton akuma no mi qui…

Ann eut un soupir presque exaspéré et ajusta sur son nez ses lunettes avec le canon de la seconde paire composant les Unforgiven.

\- Burgess… il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et que ton cher capitaine ignore aussi sur le monde. Si je veux toujours votre tête, à votre bande, mais aussi à Akainu, je vous suis quand même reconnaissante. Parce que sans vous, j'aurai dû trouver un autre moyen de mourir, jeune, en brisant le sceau qui me coupait de mon héritage maternel.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

La Witch Watch sur la poitrine d'Ann brilla d'une lueur malveillante, en écho au sourire espiègle de la sorcière.

\- Je parle de _ça_ !

Et Jesus se mangea une Wick Weaves dans les dents qui l'éjecta plus loin.

\- Rodin… Je suis pas Bayonetta et ses goûts musicaux pourris. T'as pas quelque chose qui bouge pour ce combat ? Juste histoire de te faire pardonner la qualité pourrie de ta dernière création.

Rodin tira de sa poche un dial et regarda ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.

\- Je pense que celui-ci te plaira.

Et il lança en souriant la musique :

 _Yume wo mi ta yo !_

 _Boku ga shin da toki subete no maku ga ori te !_

 _Sono kiroku wo koto komakaku tsuzutte iru dare ka gaita !_

Ann eut un immense sourire en armant ses flingues.

De la guitare électrique et une ambiance sombre et survoltée ?! Que demande le peuple ?!

Elle tira sur Jesus qui esquiva les balles et passa à l'attaque, pour manquer de se faire décapiter par Shuraba. Ann sauta en l'air, les Onyx Rose aux pieds qui tirèrent joyeusement sur l'homme, avant de retomber un peu plus loin sur ses mains, continuant à tirer avec ses pieds. Un coup essaya de la désarçonner, mais le temps se figea pour tout le monde, hormis la sorcière et le démon. Ann roula sur le côté au dernier moment, faisant ainsi un Witch Time qui lui permit de ravager les côtes de son adversaire. Quand le temps reprit son cours, Jesus ressentit les effets de l'attaque et leur force, se retrouvant à terre, à la limite du public.

Ann rejeta sa queue de cheval dans son dos avec un petit rire et fit un signe à Jesus de venir la chercher.

\- Je te ferai regretter d'être revenue d'entre les morts ! hurla Jesus en fonçant sur elle. Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu pleurnichais pour qu'on épargne ton frangin à Banaro ! Et tu pleurnichais toujours quand tu remplissais ton devoir de femelle auprès du senshô !

Ann esquiva de nouveau l'attaque, son sourire disparut pour faire place à de la fureur. Toutes les balles qu'elle avait tirées jusqu'à présent et qui s'étaient perdues dans la nature revinrent dans le cercle du combat, toutes tournées vers Jesus. Les yeux rouges d'Ann devinrent un instant plus lumineux quand les balles réagirent à son ordre magique et foncèrent sur leur cible. Jesus ne put pas toutes les esquiver et finit à genoux, haletant.

\- Je ne pleurniche pas. Ne tords pas les faits, siffla Ann en glissant les flingues de ses mains dans sa ceinture orange. Ensuite, je n'ai aucun devoir envers Teach et votre bande de cons. J'avais un devoir envers Shirohige, non pas en tant que femme, mais en tant que sa fille, sa commandante. J'ai un devoir envers Marco, en tant que son bras droit et sa compagne. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Tu sauras que l'Umbra est rancunière et a la mémoire longue. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que j'ai gagné un sursis pour Inferno grâce à Madama Khepri. Mais je t'y rejoindrais, un de ces quatre. Et je te ferai regretter d'avoir un jour croisé ma route.

\- Tu parles beaucoup… haleta Jesus.

\- La chanson est presque finie, pointa Rodin par-dessus la musique.

 _Kiken na sekai de hanashigai ni shi te_

 _Esa wo ubaiau sonna boku demo mi tai no kai_

\- Exact. Il est temps que je te présente à Madama Khepri ! constata Ann.

« Ouiiii ! il est à moi ! Fais-moi sortir ! » rugit d'anticipation la démone.

Ann prit la pose…

 _Yume wo mi ta yo !_

 _Boku ga shin da toki subete no maku ga ori te !_

 _Sono kiroku wo soushin suru ano hito !_

La musique cacha l'invocation, mais rien n'empêcha de voir le portail démoniaque qui s'ouvrit dans le sol derrière Ann, ni le fait que ses cheveux avaient disparu (avec ses vêtements, sauf son chapeau, son bikini, ses lunettes et le foulard de Marco). Tout le monde découvrit où était passée la queue de cheval d'Ann quand elle jaillit du cercle infernal dans le sol et tourbillonnant, plus longue qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

La sorcière avait une main vers le sol, une main vers la terre et l'immense démone verte, noire et or se dressa derrière elle, ses cornes de scarabée sur son crâne permettant tout juste de voir le soleil entre elles.

\- Salue les sorcières que tu verras en enfer pour moi ! salua Ann.

 _Unasare me wo ake ta sono basho ha !_

 _Itsumo to kawara nu heya !_

 _Masshiro na kabegami ni tsutsuma re te…_

 _Iki te iru boku gaita !_

Madama Khepri poussa un cri strident sur les dernières notes de la guitare électrique du dial et arracha du corps de Jesus son âme. Tous la virent nettement se débattre dans la poigne de la démone qui la souleva au-dessus de son visage, la bouche grande ouverte et l'avala.

Le crunch de la mastication de la démone était presque comique.

\- Bon appétit, Madama Khepri-sama, souhaita Ann avec amusement.

La démone se suçota les doigts avec un petit rire qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

\- Merci, petite sorcière. Bon travail, fille de l'Umbra.

Ann la salua de la tête et la démone disparut dans le portail infernal, permettant à la jeune femme de se rhabiller. Elle ajusta son chapeau sur sa queue de cheval et fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main les quatre anneaux d'or brisés qu'étaient à présent les Rodin.

\- Je veux un remboursement, Rodin, exigea Ann en ignorant les regards autour d'elle. Et file-moi ce dial, tiens.

\- On parlera affaire autour d'un bon verre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est bon pour moi. Bon, ça s'est fait… je vais voir si on a besoin d'aide avec la cage.

Et elle courut vers la foule tout en se transformant en guépard royal.

\- ATTENDS ! cria Sabo en partant à sa poursuite.

* * *

Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Certes, grâce à ses propres pouvoirs et l'aide de la princesse Mansherry, il avait pu recoller le bras que Doflamingo lui avait découpé. Certes, les sucettes de Mugiwara avait fait des miracles sur sa force et sa santé… mais comment une simple injection d'un produit bizarre avait pu rendre Luffy aussi frais qu'un gardon ?

Pourtant, il avait lui-même fait l'injection.

Le Shi no Gekai regardait Mugiwara consommer sucette sur sucette, toutes roses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je remplis ma jauge de magie. Si je veux pouvoir invoquer la tête de plume, il me faut de la puissance, grommela Luffy.

Et il rejeta un énième bâton de sucette pour en prendre une nouvelle.

\- Encore deux minutes et huit secondes, souffla Luffy.


	29. Hors de nos vies

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ma bêta vient de rentrer de son court congé avec un petit chapitre pour vous dans ses bagages, alors, on remercie très fort le boulot de Mana.Y qui est toujours et encore au rendez-vous depuis tout ce temps !**

 **Alors, le chapitre du jour, on conclu enfin Dressrosa. Il reste très peu de chapitre avant le début du second jeu, mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.**

 **L'élément important, c'est Sabo, ici. Yep. Enfin les retrouvailles du trio. J'ai déjà donné le ton, donc, vous ne devriez pas être surpris du résultat.**

 **Je vous remercie de vos commentaires et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

 **Byyye !**

* * *

Ann courait à toutes pattes et arriva au niveau des sabreurs. Là, elle reprit sa forme humaine et tira _Shuraba_.

\- Je viens vous donner un coup de main ! annonça Ann.

\- Qui êtes-vous, étrangère ? Votre voix m'est familière ! demanda Kin'emon en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Ann l'ignora, alla se planter devant un morceau de cage et se mit à pousser avec la lame démoniaque qu'elle avait enduite de tout le Haki qu'elle pouvait. Qu'elle l'ait fait exprès ou non, elle s'était mise juste à côté de Zoro et de son œil valide. Celui-ci la regarda de la tête aux pieds et eut un petit reniflement moqueur.

\- On joue carte sur table, Ann ? Fini les déguisements ?

\- Cet enfoiré de Jesus a bousillé mon masque devant près de la moitié de Dressrosa. Je vais me faire tuer par mon équipage et Luffy sera le premier à vouloir me botter le cul, mais là, on a vraiment _autre chose_ à faire !

Et elle poussa de toutes ses forces, ses spartiates à talon creusant une tranchée sous l'effort.

\- Deux… trois… POUSSEZ ! encouragea Zoro.

Serrant les dents, Ann fit un nouvel effort pour pousser la cage avec les trois autres.

Tap-tap… tap-tap…

Zoro se retourna et son exclamation fit tourner la tête à Ann qui grogna.

\- Je vais juste ignorer qui vous êtes ou ce que vous êtes, assura Fujitora en venant vers eux.

Il s'approcha de la cage et leva son arme en la noircissant de Haki.

\- Vous devez être sacrément timbrés pour faire un truc pareil… cela ne servira très certainement à rien… mais je vais vous aider.

Et Fujitora poussa.

D'autres marines arrivèrent. Certains firent une pause en notant la présence d'Ann qui les rappela à l'ordre avec son sarcasme légendaire.

\- Si vous avez le temps et l'esprit de vouloir m'arrêter, me frapper, fuir en hurlant parce que je suis vivante, me poser des questions ou j'en passe… allez me chercher à boire ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, prenez vos armes, vos couilles, votre Haki et _poussez_! Kusou !

Fujitora et Zoro eurent un rire. Le franc parler d'un D. était sans égal.

\- C'est le genre de chose que j'aurais presque attendu de la part de Garp-san, avoua Fujitora.

Ann fit un bruit de gorge montrant le dégoût que lui inspirait la ressemblance.

\- Un dernier commentaire ? demanda Zoro.

\- Une question existentielle… pourquoi il a fallu juste moi et Bayonetta, avec l'aide de Jeanne à la fin, pour renverser Jubileus, qui est une déesse… Et là, deux foutus sorcières ne sont pas capables de garder en place une foutue cage faite par un mortel ! grinça Ann.

\- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je hais les Akuma no mi, ma sœur ! cria en réponse Jeanne qui n'était plus très loin à présent. Ils sont d'origine démoniaque et nos pouvoirs luttent difficilement contre ce qui est semblable !

Tout le monde poussa une dernière fois.

De toutes leurs forces.

Et pendant un instant, la cage _s'arrêta_.

Ann ne laissa pas passer cette chance.

Elle appliqua une main contre les barreaux et y mit toute sa magie.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle _figea_ le temps.

Arrêter le temps de la cage à oiseau était autrement plus compliqué que le faire pour Marco. Cela revenait presque à son exploit de Décembre dernier. Mais la magie était consommée plus rapidement, à cause de la touche démoniaque existant dans l'akuma no mi à l'origine de cette cage.

Ann tomba à genoux, sans lâcher la cage.

Du sang commença à couler de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Zoro, assez paniqué.

Ann ne répondit pas.

Ce fut Fujitora qui comprit en reculant de la cage.

\- Elle a stoppé la cage. Seule.

Jeanne jura et quitta son poste, rejoignant sa sœur de clan.

\- Ann-kun ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! rouspéta la blonde.

Aucune réponse de la pirate.

\- On peut l'aider comment ? demanda Zoro qui voyait avec inquiétude Ann devenir blanche et tremblante.

\- On ne peut rien faire, sauf continuer de pousser en prévision du moment où elle lâchera, ou attendre que Doflamingo perde, soupira la blonde. Cereza aura ma tête quand je vais lui raconter ça.

Et elle retourna pousser l'usine.

\- Vous avez entendu… Portgas-san ne tiendra pas longtemps. Recommencer à pousser, conseilla Fujitora.

Et tout le monde se remit au boulot.

Une minute. Une foutue minute à tenir.

Peu importe que cela lui coûte un aller simple pour Inferno, Ann l'avait dit :

Luffy était quelqu'un pour qui elle était prête à mourir.

C'est à cet instant que Sabo arriva. Il regarda Ann, puis la cage, une question au bord des lèvres.

\- PLUS TARD ! rugit Zoro. Elle va clapser de nouveau pour rien si on n'y met pas du nôtre ! Et mon capitaine va me tuer pour ça !

Sabo décida intelligemment de ne pas poser de question et appliqua son arme contre la cage pour la pousser à son tour.

Les explications attendraient plus tard, comme la longue discussion que Sabo essayait d'avoir depuis un moment avec sa sœur.

* * *

Viola s'était faite avoir. Prisonnière du pouvoir de Doflamingo alors qu'elle avait voulu l'affronter, elle ne pouvait que regarder Rebecca devenue une marionnette avançait vers elle.

\- Je… je ne contrôle plus mon corps ! pleura Rebecca en brandissant son épée.

\- Laisse Rebecca en dehors de ça ! cria Viola à Doflamingo.

L'homme se contenta de lever un doigt pour ordonner à Rebecca de tuer sa tante.

Une voix raisonna dans le pays avec le microphone utilisé précédemment par Riku.

C'était Gatz, ce cher présentateur.

« Eh bien, encore un peu de patience ! La « Star » va renaître à nouveau ! »

Plusieurs personnes se demandèrent d'où ça venait avec de pointer quelqu'un dans les restes d'une tribune du Colisée.

« Avez-vous oublié ?! Bien sûr que non, vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié ! C'était aujourd'hui qu'a eu lieu le Grand Tournoi du Colisée ! Et nous avons la chance d'avoir notre « Star » en lice ! »

Quelque part dans ce qui restait de Dressrosa, Luffy eut un air perplexe. C'était de lui qu'on parlait ?

« On ne pourra jamais oublier… celui qui a réussi à dompter le Taureau de Combat ; qui a vaincu un géant et qui a écrasé Chin Jao, pourtant une légende ! Ce Colisée ou plutôt non, ce combattant a tenu à lui seul en haleine Dressrosa. Et ça n'a pas changé ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi libre, excitant et mystérieux ! Même chose pour ce nom ! « LUCY » ! »

Rebecca ne voulait pas faire ça. Alors, elle appela à l'aide.

\- A L'AIDE LUCYYYYY !

« Oui ! » continua le présentateur. « Lucy est aussi connu sous le nom de Mugiwara no Luffy ! »

Réalisation pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement.

« Et il n'est pas venu seul ! Celle que nous avons tous cru morte à Marine Ford est là aussi, et nous a fait un spectacle du tonnerre sous le masque de Madama Khepri ! Et au moment où on parle, elle lutte plus que quiconque pour garder cette cage immobile ! Je vous parle d'Hiken no Ann ! »

Second choc pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Mais Gatz n'avait pas fini.

« Nous avons été trompés et contrôlés par les pirates depuis toujours ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre des malheurs qui arrivent lorsqu'on fait confiance à des pirates ! Mais, il y a dix ans, durant une nuit, Donxiquotte est apparu revêtu de son masque de Héros, différent du reste de la famille ! Le vrai Roi ! L'homme qui a fait avouer au Roi Riku son « souhait » ! Il va maintenant tomber au combat ! Réjouissez-vous Dressrosa ! Lucy nous l'a promis et Madama Khepri lutte pour rendre le miracle possible ! »

Il hurla les dernières paroles, faisant rugir tout Dressrosa.

« DOFLAMINGO ! IL VA TE METTRE KO EN UN COUP ! C'EST L'HEURE DE TON EXECUTION !»

Cri de joie du peuple.

« La Star de notre Colisée, Lucy, va revenir ! Et le temps restant jusqu'à cet évènement est de 10 secondes ! »

Les blessés commencèrent à voir leurs blessures se rappelaient à leur bon souvenir.

8 secondes.

Mansherry pleura de ne pouvoir faire plus, de ne pas être assez forte pour leur apporter plus d'aide, car sa technique de Chiyupopos ne marchait pas deux fois sur les mêmes personnes.

6 secondes.

\- Plus de monde par ici ! Remplacez ceux qui sont tombés ! On va s'en sortir ! On ne sait pas combien de temps Portgas va encore pouvoir tenir ! rugit Sai.

5 secondes

\- Il faut tenir assez longtemps pour que Lucy anéantisse la Birdcage !

4 secondes

« Je peux l'entendre ! Tout le monde ! Appelez notre Star ! »

Luffy se releva, se mettant en cavalier sur ses jambes tremblantes, sous le regard de Law.

« Plus que trois secondes ! »

Gatz se fit empalé par une lance de fils envoyée par Doflamingo qui en avait plus qu'assez.

Deux secondes.

Tous ceux qui ne poussaient pas la cage avait le bras levé avec un doigt…

Une seconde.

Qu'ils refermèrent en arrivant à la fin du compte à rebours.

Zéro.

Viola n'aurait aucune haine, juste de la tristesse de laisser une plaie pareille dans le cœur de Rebecca obligée de la tuer. L'arme était quasiment au contact.

- _Shambles_.

Luffy prit la place de Viola, brisant de son crâne la lame de Rebecca qui en pleura de soulagement.

« LUCY EST LA ! »

Ann eut un maigre sourire tremblant, s'affaissant un peu plus.

\- Oh mais quelle entrée en scène spectaculaire… commenta narquoisement Doflamingo. Alors comme ça, tu as récupéré ton Haki, hein ? Certes, tu t'es relevé, mais tu peines à tenir debout… !

\- Tu peux parler, c'est pareil pour toi, rétorqua Luffy.

Doflamingo tenta de l'attaquer avec ses fils, lui et Rebecca, mais un simple sceau doré les protégea tous les deux.

Law fit évacuer à son tour Rebecca, permettant à Luffy de se concentrer entièrement sur le combat.

\- Je ne vais pas te vaincre en pirate, annonça Luffy. Tu as agité le mera mera no mi, donc, tu as attiré l'Umbra ici. Il serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas faire honneur à ce qu'elles m'ont appris. Laisse-moi te présenter celui que Nee-chan a rebaptisé tête de plume… version _Haki_.

Il leva une main vers le ciel, la noircissant de Haki. Son sceau de Lumen corrompu apparut juste au-dessus de lui, avec ses veinules mauves. Puis, l'or devint noir sous le Haki.

\- **_Messager infernal, brûle le ciel !_**

Doflamingo commit l'erreur stupide de tous. Au lieu de fuir ou attaquer devant ce qui était jugé comme dangereux, il regarda bêtement l'invocation. Fortitudo, son corps noir de Haki, sortit du sceau en poussant un rugissement assourdissant.

Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Gatz qui chialait comme un idiot dans le denden mushi.

Luffy fit un geste de la main, comme pour faire un crochet à quelque chose devant lui. En réponse, une des têtes de dragon de Fortitudo jaillit pour chopper Doflamingo sur le côté. L'homme se protégea de ses fils. Luffy fit la même chose avec son autre main, et encore une fois, l'ancien Shichibukai para avec une barrière de fils noircis de Haki. Il grinça des dents sous l'effort à fournir pour résister à l'assaut du Cardinal. L'ange ouvrit la bouche et cracha une boule de feu.

A vouloir se défendre contre l'ange, Doflamingo perdit de vue son véritable adversaire.

Luffy réapparut grâce au Light Speed dans le dos de l'homme, son poing noir de Haki et lumineux de magie dorée. Il frappa dans le dos de Doflamingo, le déconcentrant et le faisant se cambrer de douleur, allant jusqu'à lui fissurer sa colonne. Le coude suivit une trajectoire plus haute et percuta la tempe du blond qui s'effondra sous la puissance du coup empli de Haki.

Luffy était le grand vainqueur, quand Doflamingo s'effondra à terre.

Ann le sut immédiatement quand la Birdcage disparut d'entre ses doigts, mettant fin à la fuite de magie. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux en soufflant, écoutant la joie de Dressrosa, un sourire aux lèvres, essuyant du revers de la main le sang de son nez.

Voyant du coin de l'œil Sabo venir vers elle avec détermination, Ann tapota la jambe de Zoro près d'elle.

\- Tu serais sympa de m'aider à me relever et à me conduire à mon stupide otouto… mes jambes ne me portent plus.

\- Je dois te porter en mode princesse ? déconna Zoro en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je te le déconseille, mon mec est du genre jaloux et violent. Je doute que si tôt, dans le Shin Sekai, tu veuilles te mettre le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige sur le dos.

Zoro eut un petit rire et la tira sur ses pieds, passant un bras de la sorcière sur ses épaules, et la soutenant jusqu'à Luffy. Ann inclina son chapeau sur son visage avec une main tremblante de fatigue, mais tout le monde était trop occupé à la célébration pour s'intéresser à elle. Sabo voulut les suivre, mais les mains de Robin lui coupèrent la route.

* * *

Ann trouva son frère à genoux devant Doflamingo inconscient, respirant difficilement, Rebecca pleurant à son cou avec Viola et Law, un peu plus loin, étrangement silencieux.

\- Merde alors, si tu fais le bourreau des cœurs, je vais pas m'en sortir avec toi, frérot.

Luffy se retourna et vit son second avec sa sœur qui lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Qui ne passa pas avec son frangin.

\- Zoro, c'est toi qui la soutiens ou elle peut marcher seule ? demanda Luffy en se levant difficilement.

Devinant l'intention de son capitaine, Zoro lâcha Ann qui poussa un petit cri en vacillant et tomba sans la moindre élégance sur ses fesses. Elle jeta un regard noir à Zoro mais en fut détournée par le coup de poing sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ce que tu as fait était _stupide_! Tu parles d'une sorcière ! Que dirait Bayonetta si elle apprenait que tu avais essayé de t'opposer ainsi à un akuma no mi !? Tu te rappelles que tu ne pratiques que depuis deux ans !? Que t'as pas encore le niveau pour ces conneries !? Tu as déjà suffisamment fait l'idiote à Noël dernier en ralentissant le temps de cette façon ! C'est encore plus stupide ce que tu viens de faire !

Ann se massa le crâne et donna un coup de poing dans le sol. En réponse, une Wick Weave jaillit du ciel et le poing de Madama Khepri frappa sur le crâne de Luffy.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de stupidité ?! On va parler de stupidité, Monkey D. Luffy, Lumen Corrompu le plus suicidaire et le plus pourri de l'Histoire ! Tu n'as pas de contrat sur quoi te reposer, et tu te permets d'invoquer _deux_ Cardinaux ! Le pire, c'est que tu as essayé de mélanger Haki et magie avec ton Gear Forth ! Cette technique est déjà une épreuve pour ton corps en soit, ce que tu as fait est dix fois plus dur à supporter ! Si tu es encore debout, c'est grâce à cette foutue injection que tu devais et que tu as fait !

\- Où est le souci !? riposta Luffy en infligeant un nouveau coup sur le crâne de sa sœur. Tu as fait pire que moi en invocation et tu continues tes conneries avec les Wick Weaves ! Malphas, Hekatoncheir et Madama Khepri ! Ça va, la vie est belle ! Et si on invoquait la Queen Sheba par-dessus histoire de bien se la péter ?

Ann allait riposter mais Law intervint.

\- Arrêtez. Vous êtes autant l'un que l'autre des abrutis.

Double regard noir vers le médecin.

\- Oooh, pourquoi t'es intervenu, il me manquait juste du pop-corn ! protesta Zoro avec un grand sourire, faisant rire doucement Rebecca et Viola.

\- J'interviens parce qu'on a de la visite, pointa très justement Law.

Tout le monde regarda en effet Sabo qui avait réussi à semer les mains de Robin pour les retrouver.

En le voyant, Luffy se remit en garde et Ann brandit un de ses flingues, faisant lever les mains en un geste apaisant Sabo.

\- Casse-toi ! exigea Ann.

\- Si vous vouliez bien arrêter deux minutes de mordre, on pourrait résoudre ce malentendu pacifiquement, pointa Sabo en cessant d'avancer.

\- Un malentendu ? J'en vois aucun ! Tu nous as laissés tomber pendant plus de dix ans ! Et tu veux qu'on t'offre des fleurs pour ton retour ! aboya Luffy. _Casse-toi !_

\- Je demande juste à communiquer. Nous sommes des gens raisonnables, et des adultes, on peut s'asseoir et parler, tenta Sabo.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas le japonais. Je vais essayer en Enochian. **_Barre-toi._**

 **-** Il a pas l'air d'avoir compris non plus, pointa Luffy à sa sœur.

\- C'est si dur ce que je demande ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- Tu es sorti de nos vies quand les Tenryubito t'ont soi-disant attaqué dans le port. Pour nous, tu n'es qu'une tombe avec un chapeau, expliqua Ann. Alors, tu vas faire comme toutes les tombes et te faire oublier. _Gentiment_. Ne viens plus me faire chier. Sors de nos vies.

Luffy s'avança d'un pas, braquant deux yeux bleus de colère dans ceux de Sabo.

\- Tu as fait du mal à ma sœur. Je suis l'homme de la famille, puisque tu n'existes pas plus pour nous que Garp. Et c'est mon devoir de la protéger et de veiller à son bonheur, souffla Luffy suffisamment bas pour que seul Sabo l'entende. Tant qu'Ann souffrira à cause de toi, j'aurai envie de te fracasser la gueule. Si elle parvient un jour à te pardonner, chose dont je doute fort, je considèrerai la possibilité de passer l'éponge. En attendant, elle a mal, par ta faute, car tu nous as trahis. Vas-t'en.

Et Luffy se détourna.

Sabo voulut l'attraper, pour lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête mais un katana de Zoro s'interposa.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous trois, mais une chose est certaine, mon capitaine a bien précisé qu'il voulait que tu partes, mec. Insiste et je serai dans l'obligation de devoir attaquer, pointa Zoro.

Sabo regarda Zoro, puis Ann et Luffy, avant de soupirer. Il devait plus ou moins avoir la force de vaincre le second de son petit-frère, mais ça ne servirait pas ses intérêts.

\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas plus aujourd'hui… mais je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Il se détourna pour partir.

\- Demain, tu seras toujours autant un traître qu'aujourd'hui, saloperie de noble, cracha Ann.

Sabo s'arrêta, se mordant une lèvre, blessé par l'insulte, puis baissa un peu plus la tête et s'en alla. Il croisa Jeanne qui venait à contresens. La blonde le regarda partir, puis rejoignit sa sœur de clan.

\- Bien, j'ai rempli ma part avec Rodin, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'engueuler, puisque ça n'a jamais servi à rien avec tes aïeuls, je veux juste te dire, avant de m'en aller et d'informer Cereza, que ce que tu as fait était _stupide_ , Ann-kun.

\- Je pense qu'on l'a bien compris, pointa Zoro. Luffy le lui a clairement dit.

\- Oh, mais ce que tu as fait aussi était stupide, le Lumen, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit, puisque tu ne fais pas partie de mon clan. Donc, Ann-kun, tu as été très chanceuse dans ce que tu as fait, parce qu'avec ta _stupide_ idée, tu aurais pu tous nous condamner ! Si cet homme avait su utiliser la magie, il aurait retourné contre nous ce que tu utilisais pour bloquer la cage ! Tu aurais eu autant de succès si tu avais voulu t'opposer _directement_ à Davy Jones. Le siphonage magique que tu as subi, c'est toute la puissance que tu as envoyée directement au Démon. Très bien joué.

\- Oups ? fit Ann en se grattant la joue.

\- Quand on ne sait pas, _on ne fait pas_. Potasse un peu plus tes bouquins de sorcellerie, demoiselle. Même tes aïeuls n'auraient pas fait un truc aussi stupide, pourtant, ce devait être le second prénom de Roja-ba-san.

\- Gomen nasai… s'excusa piteusement Ann en baissant la tête.

\- La grande Hiken no Ann qui se fait rabrouer comme une gamine de cinq ans ! J'aurais jamais cru voir ça de ma vie ! ricana Zoro.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, c'est quand Makino l'a engueulée parce qu'elle devait m'empêcher de faire une connerie et non pas me regarder et se marrer, sourit Luffy.

Il se prit une nouvelle Wick Weaves sur le crâne en réponse.

\- Second point…. Je vais pas t'engueuler pour la discrétion, je ne l'ai pas été non plus, enchaîna Jeanne en ajustant ses lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne. C'est pour le déguisement. Pourquoi tu l'as fait sauter ?

\- Ah, ça, c'est pas _ma_ faute ! s'indigna Ann. C'est la faute à la camelote que m'a refourguée Rodin ! Mon arme s'est pétée au beau milieu d'un combat et si mon nez n'était pas déjà pété depuis le temps, ce salopard de Jesus l'aurait fait. Donc, plus de masque. Si cette foutue arme n'avait pas cédé, je serais encore anonyme. Donc, si tu as des remontrances à faire, adresse-toi à ce foutu démon, pour ce sujet. C'est fini ?

Jeanne la regarda et soupira.

\- Oui. Je m'en vais. J'ai des copies qui m'attendent. On se reverra un de ces quatre. Et attends-toi à ce que Cereza débarque pour te toucher deux mots.

\- Je l'attends !

Et Jeanne s'en alla, disparaissant dans le Purgatoire.

Ann soupira et se laissa aller sur les jambes de son frangin, en fermant les yeux.

\- Lu'… ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Mes sucettes, elles sont où ?

\- Toutes finies.

\- Tu fais chier.

\- Je suis ton frère, c'est normal.

\- Stupide Lumen.

\- Abrutit d'Umbran.

Ils eurent un petit rire.

\- Je dirais surtout, outre que vous êtes, je le réitère, aussi stupide l'un que l'autre, que vous avez besoin de repos. Et c'est un médecin qui vous le dit, conclut Law. Il faut donc un refuge.

\- Kyros-nii-sama doit pouvoir vous aider, pointa Viola.

* * *

\- MAAAARCO !

Marco était occupé à lire un rapport de mission de Kingdew quand Haruta débarqua, haletante, dans sa cabine de capitaine. Elle était blanche.

Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le journal. Marco le prit en main et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la Une. Deux grosses informations se la disputaient. Comme si le journal n'avait pas su quoi dire ou quoi était le plus important et avait opté pour remixer les deux.

La défaite de Doflamingo par Law et Luffy….

Et la _résurrection de Portgas D. Ann_.

La photo était celle de sa vieille prime, donc, ils n'avaient pas encore tout mis à jour.

Marco tendit une main sur le côté, et Cassandra, apparemment déjà au courant, y déposa un denden sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le réclamer. On le connaissait tellement bien.

Il composa rapidement le numéro d'Ann et n'eut aucune réponse. Retenant sa colère, Marco essaya de joindre Enzo qui était _responsable_ de sa compagne.

« Enzo, j'écoute ! »

\- Bon, petit truand merdique de South Blue en surpoids, explique- moi pourquoi, alors que tu devais la _surveiller_ , le journal parle de future discussion aux seins des plus hautes sphères des autorités pour ce qui est de la réactivation de la prime d'Ann ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est injoignable, yoi ?!

Le denden déglutit.

* * *

\- Vous pensez quoi de la seconde partie ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Seconde partie ? s'enquit Smoker.

\- Sur la défunte Portgas D. Ann… vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est vivante ?

\- Oui, j'y crois.

\- EEEH ! Comme ça !

\- Je l'ai vue à la Isla del Sol. Elle était impliquée dans le bordel.

\- Alors pourquoi…

Tashigi s'interrompit et eut un sourire compréhensif et triste.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours.

\- RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIE ! rugit Smoker, tout rouge.

Tashigi eut un petit rire, et se pencha un peu plus en avant au chevet de son supérieur alité.

\- Cela explique votre comportement et votre silence sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à Vigrid. Est-ce que vous avez pu lui parler ?

Smoker mâchonna ses cigares, les yeux fixés sur le journal pour ne pas avoir à regarder Tashigi.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous lui avez parlé de vos sentiments ?

\- Pas eu besoin.

Tashigi était assez fine pour lire entre les lignes et eut un 'oooooh' triste et déçu.

\- Vous auriez fait un très beau couple.

Et elle se ramassa un coussin dans la figure.

\- Garp risque d'en prendre plein la tête, je pense. Je l'ai plus ou moins mis au courant. Mugiwara n'a pas apprécié, mais je pouvais pas garder le silence pour le vieil homme.

\- Elle vous a expliqué comment elle avait survécu ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Elle est vraiment morte et vraiment ressuscitée.

Smoker jeta un regard fatigué à son bras-droit qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- J'y croyais pas non plus, mais avec ce que j'ai vu, je suis bien forcé.

* * *

Ann était contente, même si elle était faible, d'avoir relancé l'Infernal Communicator.

Le Little Devil qui espionnait Fujitora avait beaucoup à dire, et c'était _démentiel_.

Ce gars avait eu le culot et le courage de tenir tête à Akainu, tant pis pour la crédibilité de la Marine. Bon, certes, Fujitora avait l'intention de venir pour leurs têtes, mais c'était tout de même un chic type.

Après, elle devait dire que pour une fois, son frère servait à quelque chose. Il lui avait évité la longue, longue, trèèès longue explication de sa survie et Robin en savait énormément sur l'Umbra, c'était dingue. Ann était presque tentée de la mettre en relation avec Jeanne pour refaire les annales de leur clan.

\- Un matelas moelleux… le rêve… sourit Luffy. Et super coussin…

\- T'as de la chance d'être mon petit frère, sinon, tu te serais retrouvé avec du plomb dans la cervelle… marmonna Ann.

A eux deux, ils occupaient tout le lit. Elle, couchée dans la largeur, les pieds en hauteur, croisés, appuyés au mur, et Luffy dans la longueur, usant du ventre de sa sœur comme coussin.

Il y avait bien plus de cinq ou six ans qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ainsi.

Après les longues explications de Luffy et Robin, ils n'étaient plus très nombreux à être encore éveillés.

Il restait Franky qui faisait quelques réparations ; Robin qui avait tout un tas de questions sur le monde démoniaque et le fonctionnement de la magie, et Zoro qui buvait. Usopp était endormi, à moitié tombé du lit. Bellamy, Kyros et Law dormaient eux aussi à poing fermés.

\- Au final, c'est quoi l'embrouille avec ce blond ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy et Ann se regardèrent, et ce fut la plus vieille qui commença l'histoire.

\- Je sais pas ce que Luffy vous a raconté sur notre enfance ensemble, mais on ne s'est pas toujours connus. Quand Garp m'a ramenée de South Blue, il m'a cachée dans les montagnes, auprès d'une bande de bandits. La bande de Curly Dadan. Elle est devenue plus ou moins ma nounou, en échange d'échapper à la taule. Et elle n'aimait pas Roger. Tout ça a fait que j'ai grandi comme un animal sauvage. Associable, irascible et violente. Garp avait toute les peines du monde à essayer de me garder en ligne et voulait que je devienne, en dépit de mon sang, une marine.

\- Son rêve de toujours… maugréa Luffy. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a raconté comme étant nos entraînements ?

\- Cette histoire de ravin et de ballons, ce n'étaient pas des conneries ? s'étonna Franky.

\- Il m'a bel et bien balancé dans un ravin quand j'avais douze ans, en guise d'entraînement. Me suis pété la jambe. C'est à la suite de cet incident qu'on a rencontré Bayonetta, d'ailleurs, grinça Ann.

\- Comme quoi, c'était bien pratique quand tu étais _encore_ narcoleptique pour t'embarquer à l'hosto ! ricana doucement Luffy.

\- Pour en revenir à la question d'origine… ce type… Sabo… je l'ai rencontré dans le Grey Terminal. Je devais avoir neuf, à tout cassé. On a le même âge, même si je suis plus vieille que lui de trois mois. Il a été… mon premier ami. Le premier étranger à qui j'ai dit qui j'étais. Le premier à ne pas me rejeter. On a fait des coups tordus ensemble, participé à de belles bagarres. On avait pour projet de se procurer un bateau et prendre le large. Je voulais fuir Dadan et Garp, en plus de qui j'étais, et lui voulait fuir sa famille, même si je ne le savais pas à cet instant.

\- Je les ai rencontrés quand j'avais sept ans. Shanks venait de partir et j'avais tout juste consommé mon akuma no mi. Le vieux était pas content que je me sois mis à vouloir devenir un pirate, alors, pour me faire changer d'avis, il m'a embarqué chez Dadan. Avec du recul, on a été de sacrés chieurs avec elle.

\- Elle l'a bien cherché, renifla Ann.

\- Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai vu Ann pour la première fois. Dire que ça s'est mal passé est loin de la réalité.

\- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Franky.

\- Je revenais de la chasse et je vois un petit con courir après un papillon sur ce que je considérais comme mon territoire… résuma Ann.

Luffy fit encore plus court :

\- Elle m'a carrément craché dessus quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait devenir mon amie !

La mâchoire de Franky se décrocha ; Robin leva des sourcils de surprises et Zoro eu un petit rire.

\- Je retrouvais Sabo presque tous les jours dans ce qu'on appelait le Grey Terminal, un bidonville au pied du royaume de Goa. Pour ça, il fallait traverser une jungle dangereuse que je connaissais déjà par cœur.

\- Pour moi, à sept ans, c'était un défi. J'essayais de la suivre, mais j'y arrivais pas, sans parler qu'elle me jetait des pierres en plus, pointa Luffy.

\- Pourquoi t'a insisté, en fait ? s'enquit Zoro.

Luffy haussa des épaules.

\- Je ne pouvais pas retourner au village sans me paumer, j'aimais pas les bandits et Garp était reparti pour la Grand Line. Je ne voulais simplement pas être tout seul.

\- C'est ce qui nous a rapproché tous les trois. On ne voulait pas être seul, avoua Ann. J'ai été une vraie garce avec Luffy, quand on était gosse, et j'en ai honte. Pourtant, il a insisté et il n'a jamais bronché. Finalement, il a fini par me suivre jusqu'au bout, pour me trouver avec Sabo, cachant le butin de notre dernière connerie. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. Il y a eu un accident impliquant nos dernières victimes, les Bluejam Kaizoku, que Sabo et moi avions volé. Ils sont tombés sur Luffy et ont essayé de lui faire avouer le trésor. Il n'a pas lâché un mot. Honnêtement, je n'ai compris pas sur le moment ce qui le motivait.

\- C'était tout con. Pour moi, si je parlais, je pouvais faire une croix sur son amitié. Elle m'a sauvé avec Sabo et on a pu se cacher. J'ai découvert ce jour-là qu'Ann et les pleurnichards, c'est la pire rencontre qui soit, vu comment je me suis fait engueulé. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je tenais autant à devenir son ami, puis, elle m'a demandé si j'étais content qu'elle soit vivante. J'avais dit oui à l'époque, et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Ooooh… fondit Franky devant le sourire de la grande sœur à son petit frère.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on en est venus à traîner ensemble. On a fini par apprendre, de fil en aiguille, que Sabo n'était pas un orphelin, plus ou moins comme nous, mais un fugueur, issu de la noblesse de Goa. Un fugueur avec des envies de liberté.

\- En plus de ne pas vouloir être seul, nous voulions être des pirates, chacun pour nos raisons. Alors, on a décidé d'échanger une coupe de la fraternité. Comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterions des frères, peu importe nos voies, une fois sur les océans. Je dis frères, et non pas frère et sœur, parce qu'avec le comportement d'Ann, on peut se le permettre.

\- Tu vas te prendre du plomb dans la cervelle, avertit Ann.

\- Donc, Ann a chipé du saké aux bandits et on a prêté serment. Tout allait bien, malgré le petit accrochage qu'on avait eu au sujet de la parenté entre Ann et une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom si je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de sa menace une réalité… jusqu'à ce que les parents de Sabo nous retrouvent. Ils ont embauché les Bluejam. On a été passés à tabac et Sabo a dû partir, malgré nos protestations, pour nous protéger. Les choses sont allées de mal en pis. Ann et moi avons failli crever dans un incendie du Grey Terminal, qui devait être purgé avant la visite de Tenryuubito. Quand on a pu enfin avoir des nouvelles de Sabo… c'était pour apprendre qu'il s'était fait descendre.

\- Vous avez déjà vu des Tenryuubito, donc, si je vous dis que c'est l'un d'eux qui a tué Sabo, parce qu'il a eu le malheur de vouloir prendre le large ce jour-là et le croiser dans le port… ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à imaginer. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé, c'est son chapeau. C'est tout ce qu'on a pu mettre sur sa tombe.

Ann ferma les yeux et porta les mains à son visage, masquant son début de larmes. Luffy regarda le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a chacun juré sur cette même tombe qu'on veillerait sur l'autre. Sabo mort, il n'y avait plus personne pour faire tampon, nous calmer quand on s'emportait. J'étais plus petit, moins bien entraîné et donc plus faible. J'étais donc celui qui en ressortait le plus souvent blessé. Il a fallu du temps, des erreurs, des échecs à répétition pour qu'on en arrive à pouvoir déconner aussi bien ensemble aujourd'hui. Se reposer l'un sur l'autre. Se faire confiance. Oublier le fait qu'on ne soit pas des frère et sœur de sang pour s'adorer comme tel. Durant tout ce temps, Ann s'est adoucie, et je me suis endurci. Je suis le plus petit, mais je suis devenu à sept ans l'homme de la famille, avec une frangine presque suicidaire.

\- On avait besoin de Sabo. Il n'était pas là. On a dû apprendre à faire sans… souffla Ann, essayant de contenir son émotion.

\- Le voir ainsi débarquer, après ces années de silence… c'est douloureux. On devrait être heureux, mais ça reste une trahison à nos yeux. Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir en photo. Parce qu'on l'adorait tellement, le revoir maintenant fait aussi mal.

Le silence suivit ses paroles.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé la question, s'excusa Zoro alors que Franky sanglotait dans son coin.

Les deux D. secouèrent la tête.

\- Je connais l'excuse de Sabo, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne pense pas que j'arrangerai les choses, soupira Robin.

\- L'intention compte. J'ai Luffy, c'est suffisant.

Ann leva une main et Luffy l'attrapa avec un sourire.

\- T'es la meilleure grande sœur qui soit, et la sorcière la plus badass de la création… j'attends qu'une chose… un espoir de me voir tonton !

Luffy se protégea la tête, s'attendant à se recevoir un coup, mais il ne vint pas. Ann se contenta de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je vais porter ta demande à qui de droit, Luffy, ne t'en fais pas. Si ça arrive, tu seras le premier au courant… sourit malicieusement la Shirohige.

* * *

 _Quelque part, Marco éternua_

* * *

\- Tu restes longtemps ? demanda Robin.

\- Nop. Le temps de refaire mes forces, et je décolle. Certainement demain, dans la journée. Le CP-0 fait demi-tour à cause de nous. Je vous conseille de décoller rapidos aussi. J'ai cru comprendre que Sengoku allait pas tarder à débarquer. Même si mettre en rogne le Buddah qui m'a condamnée à mort et m'a volé mon anonymat serait jouissif, je suis attendue ailleurs, et Marco a déjà bien des raisons de vouloir me remonter les bretelles avec le journal.

\- Passe quand tu veux à bord, je suis certain que les autres seront content de te revoir… _surtout_ Sanji, pointa Zoro.

Ann eut un petit rire et pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour voir le sabreur.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il le sera en voyant mon nouveau mode vestimentaire…

\- C'est certain qu'il y a du progrès dans la direction de la féminité, par rapport à ce que vous portiez avant, d'après les photos des journaux, constata Robin.

\- Pas assez, si j'en crois Bayonetta. Enfin.

Un léger ronflement lui fit baisser les yeux et elle sourit affectueusement en voyant que son frère s'était endormi. Les Mugiwara eurent un petit rire devant ça. C'était la façon bien particulière de Luffy de leur dire qu'il était temps de dormir.

* * *

Koala ressortit de la cabine de Sabo en soupirant. Hack attendait dehors, inquiet.

En réponse, la femme secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- C'est triste qu'ils en soient réduits à ça, sans qu'on le laisse s'exprimer, soupira Hack. D'autant plus que Portgas en a fait autant que lui, mais le petit Luffy a accueilli son retour sans sourciller.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, la différence entre les deux est que Portgas a mis au courant Luffy-kun dès que possible. Sabo ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, mais aucun des deux autres ne veut l'entendre.

Koala soupira et se laissa aller contre le bord du navire. Hack s'accouda à ses côtés.

\- Je ne les comprends pas. A leur place, je serais fou de joie. Après tout ce que Sabo a traversé, sa lutte pour retrouver sa mémoire et le choc devant les nouvelles de Marine Ford qui lui a permis de se rappeler de qui il était… c'est un coup très dur pour lui.

\- Au moins on comprend ce qu'il s'est passé à Vigrid et par la suite. Il a dû apprendre là-bas pour Portgas, soupira Hack. J'ai déjà mis Dragon au courant. Il a dit qu'il essaierait d'entrer en contact avec le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige pour arranger une rencontre.

\- On sait tous les deux comment Sabo va agir prochainement.

Un révolutionnaire toqua à la porte de leur supérieur pour lui apporter à manger, mais n'eut aucune réponse. En supposant que le blond boudait, Hack alla voir et… retrouva la cabine vide, le hublot ouvert, le sac de Sabo disparu avec son possesseur.

\- Koala… tu veux annoncer à Dragon-san que son bras droit vient de prendre le large ? demanda Hack, pas du tout surpris.

Le cri de rage de la jeune femme lui tira un sourire blasé.

* * *

Luffy se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et réalisa qu'Ann était absente.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle partait faire un tour pour se changer les idées, grommela Zoro dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Merci, Zoro.

Luffy s'assit dans le lit et enfila ses claquettes pour sortir de la maison de Kyros, enjambant avec précaution les corps étalés sur le sol et quitta la petite maison de bois, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le champ de tournesols s'agitait légèrement et paisiblement dans le clair de lune. Luffy repéra aisément sa sœur avec son Haki et se dirigea vers elle.

Ann était assise au bord de la falaise, regardant Dressrosa en ruines, parlant avec un denden près d'elle.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire…

« Je viens d'être contacté par Dragon. Je peux toujours accepter la rencontre, exiger à voir ce petit con, et basta, affaire classée, yoi » répondit le denden avec une voix familière pour Luffy.

\- T'es bien sanguinaire à ce sujet, bébé.

« Ann. Tu es ma compagne, et tu le seras toujours quand on sera en Enfer. Quand bien même je ne l'aurais pas juré à nos frères et à Oyaji, m'assurer de ton bonheur sera toujours ma mission prioritaire. »

Luffy avait cessé d'avancer pour écouter la conversation, souriant de joie, par le fait qu'il existe quelqu'un, excepté lui, s'en faisant autant pour le bonheur de sa sœur.

\- Et en quoi te débarrasser de lui changera les choses, de ton point de vue ?

« Je ne veux pas connaître ses excuses. Il te fait du mal, il doit payer. Point, yoi. »

Ann eut un soupir.

\- C'est une affaire de famille, Marco.

« Tu me vexes en disant qu'on n'est pas une famille. »

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, bébé. Je dis simplement que ça ne concerne que Luffy et moi. A ce sujet, je n'attends pas grand-chose des nôtres. Juste un soutien peu importe mes décisions à son sujet.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et tu le sais, yoi ».

Ann eut un soupir en se frottant le visage.

\- J'ai encore deux trois détails à régler, et je rentre. Je serais partie demain dans la journée.

« Ne te fais pas remarquer plus, yoi. Bayonetta a prévu de passer pour te toucher deux mots. »

\- Tu veux que je fasse comment ? C'est une question d'heures, si ce n'est de minutes, pour qu'on réactive ma prime ! Sengoku et le CP-0 sont en route, et Fujitora est déjà sur place ! Tu veux que je procède comment pour me faire remarquer _plus_!

« Ann… je dois te rappeler cette mission que tu as eue, avec Thatch et Haruta… tu sais, celle où vous ne deviez qu' _enquêter_ sur les activités de la Marine pas loin de Foodvalten. Qui a foutu le bordel, yoi ? »

\- Garp.

« Ton grand-père a bon dos. »

\- Avec moi ? Toujours. Je vais te laisser. On se voit bientôt, de toute façon. Byye.

« Prends soin de toi, bébé. »

\- Toi aussi, Amour.

Ann raccrocha et eu un profond soupir.

Avec un sourire de morveux, Luffy s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de sa sœur pour lui souffler :

\- Tu as fait part à cet _Amour_ de ma demande ?

\- EEEEP !

Ann sursauta, une main sur le cœur et regarda son frère, les lunettes de travers, sincèrement vexée. Elle lui fila un coup sur une des jambes que Luffy accepta en riant. Il contourna sa sœur et se laissa tomber par terre entre ses jambes, faisant grogner son aînée. Ann entoura son frère de ses bras, appuyant son menton sur l'une ses épaules, gardant le silence.

\- J'aime bien ce type. Il s'en fait pour toi, c'est pile ce qu'il te fallait !

\- Je lui dirai.

Ann replongea dans le silence et dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait bien à proximité de Luffy. Comme si ses problèmes prenaient le large. Elle était apaisée…

\- T'es certain pour ta décision d'en vouloir à Sabo ? demanda Ann.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, souffla Luffy.

Il se retourna partiellement pour lui adresser un regard sérieux.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que songer à toutes ces années de silence me font mal. Très mal.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, constata Luffy.

Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos, s'appuyant contre elle avec un soupir de bien-être et serra dans ses mains celles de sa sœur.

\- Tu me promets d'attendre un moment avant de mourir de nouveau ? Genre, plusieurs années ? demanda Luffy.

\- Seulement si tu me fais la promesse de faire toi aussi attention.

\- Je serai prudent.

\- Moi aussi, alors.

Ann embrassa son petit frère sur la tempe et recommença à observer la nuit avec lui.

La journée avait été bien remplie, même pour le Shin Sekai.

Cet instant de paix était plus que bienvenu dans ce monde chaotique.


	30. Qui a besion d'un psy ?

**Bonsoir à tous ! Noël approche, et ceci est le premier chapitre qui sera publié ce mois-ci de toutes mes fictions. Plusieurs de mes fics vont avoir des updates sous peu, voir, plusieurs chapitres en plus. Pour ce X-Over ci, j'attends de voir comment va se conclure les ennuis de Sanji (je n'en dirais pas plus pour ce qui n'ont pas lu One Piece jusque le là), avant de boucler l'intermède et me mettre au jeu 2.**

 **je tiens à m'excuser si le comportement d'Ann peut vous paraître déroutant, les explications viendront en temps et en heure. Je ne fais rien par hasard (enfin, c'est faux, je fais tout par hasard, mais ça le fait moins).**

 **Donc, je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ann était sur le port, à proximité de son _Striker_ , disant au revoir à son petit frère.

\- Merci encore de prendre soin de lui. Luffy est un idiot, compliqué à satisfaire, mais c'est quelqu'un qui a un bon fond, remercia Ann à l'adresse des Mugiwara présents.

\- Aucun problème, Sis' ! assura Franky en prenant sa pose.

Ann tira de sa poche une Vivre Card qu'elle donna à son frangin.

\- Avec Marine Ford, la première a été détruite. Si je suis dans le Purgatorio, et pas toi, elle sera incapable de te dire où je suis, c'est certain, mais tu n'as pas besoin de plus de leçons sur comment faire de la magie, afin de passer dans cet espace.

\- C'est certain, commenta Luffy.

Luffy tendit sa main pour prendre la feuille de papier mais Ann la retira de sa portée au dernier moment.

\- Je te la donne à une seule condition. Que tu ne l'utilises pas pour venir me sauver la vie. C'est mon rôle d'aînée. Pas le tiens. Si j'ai des ennuis, c'est à mon équipage d'agir, certainement pas toi.

\- Et tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse.

Luffy chipa en un coup de vent le bout de papier, faisant soupirer Hiken.

\- On sera là pour le seconder, s'il doit y avoir des problèmes, assura Zoro. Il ne sera pas seul sur un champ de bataille. On ira ensemble jusqu'au bout. On avait eu des soucis à Shabaody. Sans cela, on aurait _tous_ débarqué à Marine Ford.

\- Merci infiniment.

Ann s'inclina, heureuse de savoir son jeune frère aussi bien entouré et grimpa sur son _Striker_.

\- A la prochaine, si vous ou moi ne finissons pas en enfer entre temps.

\- On évitera de passer les portes d'Inferno, assura Robin avec un sourire. Faîtes-en de même, Umbran-san.

Ann les salua d'un geste de son chapeau et fila vers l'horizon, disparaissant dans un portail du Purgatorio. Dès qu'elle l'eut franchi, la Vivre Card dans la main de Luffy se mit à tourniller en tous sens, comme perdue.

\- Je suis content de voir qu'elle a pu se refaire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua Luffy. De la savoir aussi bien entourée. Savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en faire pour elle. En bref, qu'elle soit heureuse d'être toujours vivante.

\- Vous êtes tout de même une sacrée famille, tous les deux, commenta Usopp. Y'en a encore des comme ça ?

\- Pas que je sache. Allons-y, ne nous attardons pas trop, on sait pas quand la Marine pourrait remarquer que nous ne sommes plus cachés.

* * *

\- Tu es rentré, nota Dragon. J'ai eu Koala-kun en ligne pour se plaindre. Elle sera contente de savoir que tu es juste parti devant.

Sabo ne répondit pas en passant devant son patron dans les couloirs de Baltigo, son chapeau cachant son expression.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que la réunion s'était mal passée, continua le chef de la révolution.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, pointa Sabo en inclinant un peu plus son chapeau sur son visage.

\- J'ai appris pour Portgas D. Ann.

Sabo se figea un instant, puis reprit sa route. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour Dragon pour savoir que c'était l'un des sujets qui perturbaient son bras-droit.

\- J'ai quasiment négocié une rencontre avec le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige. Veux-tu te joindre à moi si elle se finalise ?

Sabo s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant.

\- Merci, Dragon-san.

\- Avec plaisir, Sabo-kun.

Et Sabo reprit sa route jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois la porte passée, il la verrouilla derrière lui pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il jeta son chapeau avec son sac sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

Bientôt, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi autant de colère ? De haine ? De rancœur ? Pourquoi Ann et Luffy ne le laissaient-ils pas s'exprimer ? Se justifier, ne serait-ce que s'expliquer !

Il les savait têtus, mais c'était au-delà de tout !

Le plus surprenant, c'était Luffy.

Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait connu. Il avait tant changé. Ann conservait une partie du même caractère, mais Luffy était le plus déroutant. Le garçon qu'il avait connu et appelé son 'otouto' lui aurait laissé une chance de s'exprimer, au lieu de lui fermer la porte ainsi !

Il ferma ses poings tremblants contre son visage, essayant de garder le contrôle sur son pouvoir récent qu'il sentait sur le point de lui échapper.

Sabo avait eu un espoir à Dressrosa, en voyant qu'Ann s'était apparemment calmée et assagie, mais pas suffisamment apparemment pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter.

\- Pourquoi… sanglota-t-il. _POURQUOI_?

Le silence ne lui donna aucune réponse.

* * *

Ann ne faisait chier personne.

Elle était assise tranquillement sur le moteur de son _Striker_ , lisant un journal, de la musique pour lui tenir compagnie, tout en suivant la route jusqu'au _Moby Dick_.

Perdue dans ses pensées et sa lecture, elle ne réalisa pas l'immense navire venir vers elle.

Plouf !

Ann termina sous l'eau, son _Striker_ renversé.

Sengoku et Tsuru, qui étaient sur le navire coupable, ordonnèrent qu'on jette l'ancre et allèrent voir ce qu'ils avaient percuté.

Ils ne virent que la coque d'un engin retourné dans l'eau avec un étrange moteur.

\- Y'avait de la musique, donc, quelqu'un à bord, pointa Tsuru.

\- Non mais quelle idée de rester ainsi, au beau milieu du passage d'un navire de guerre ! grommela Sengoku en mâchonnant des gâteaux qu'il avait sous le bras. Repêchez ce pauv' type.

Les marines allaient s'exécuter quand l'engin se retourna brutalement, comme de sa propre volonté, les surprenant.

\- FANTÔME ! hurlèrent quelques idiots.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicules, ça veut dire que son propriétaire est toujours vivant. Dépêchez-vous, grommela Tsuru.

\- Non, c'est impossible… souffla Sengoku en reconnaissant le pavillon, certes trempé qui ornait le mât.

\- Sengoku-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est… c'est le _Striker_. Il n'y a qu'une seule machine dans ce genre qui existe et elle appartenait à la gamine de Roger… !

\- Pour la _énième_ fois, espèce de foutu chauffard, je m'appelle _Portgas_ D. Ann ! rugit une voix derrière eux. Le _Shin Sekai_ n'est pas assez _grand_ , pour les cons que vous êtes, pour que tu éprouves le _besoin_ de me foncer dessus, alors que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, voyager, lire le journal et écouter la musique ne sont pas des crimes !

Les marines se retournèrent vers l'intérieur de leur navire.

Ann se tenait au beau milieu, les poings sur les hanches, dégoulinante d'eau, son dial dans une main et son journal désormais illisible dans l'autre. Et elle avait l'air souverainement en colère.

\- _Toi_! siffla Sengoku alors que le reste des marines soit choisit de crier au fantôme et de s'évanouir, soit se mettait en garde.

\- _Moi_ , en effet. Tu veux me dire quelque chose de particulier ou tu vas m'attaquer direct ? demanda Ann en rejetant sa queue de cheval dans son dos.

\- Comment as-tu pu survivre ? souffla Tsuru, abasourdie.

\- Magie, répondit simplement Ann en haussant des épaules.

\- Et je suis Kaidou ! renifla Sengoku. Tu en état d'arrestation et cette fois, je veillerai à ce que tu n'échappes pas à la mort, _Gol_ D. Ann.

Ann inspira lentement, puis expira.

\- Je dois haïr Roger tout autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, dit calmement la demoiselle. Quoi qu'on dise, je reste une _Portgas_. Jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et quand je rejoindrai Inferno, je le serai toujours autant. Merde ! Le simple fait que je sois vivante en est la preuve ! Et je vais te montrer ce que ça implique d'être une Portgas !

Elle leva une main vers le ciel.

Plus besoin de faire appel à la Madama pour ce genre de chose, depuis Jubileus, elle avait gagné en pouvoir et expérience.

La formule Enochienne tomba des lèvres de la sorcière.

Et la nuit se leva en réponse, effrayant les faibles d'esprit.

\- Je suis plus la gamine qui est morte stupidement à Marine Ford. Je le répète, je suis une _Portgas_ , annonça Ann, ses yeux devenant rouges sous la magie. On peut faire ça de deux façons, Sengoku. Soit tu me laisses partir sans bobo… soit tu prends un bain. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de me battre. J'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter et j'aimerais revoir Marco avec la tête de Jesus pas totalement décomposée, de préférence. Tu comprends mon dilemme ?

Un marine tenta de l'avoir par derrière, mais Ann s'esquiva, invoquant une vierge de fer dans lequel le pauvre homme termina. Quand l'objet se referma, le hurlement et le sang prouvèrent en effet qu'Ann n'était plus la même.

Sengoku le réalisa quand Ann se contenta de rire sous le sang qui se rependit sur le pont.

Ann voulait bien sauver ceux qui le méritait, mais pour la Marine, elle serait sans pitié.

Elle était plus cruelle, plus sanglante, plus sauvage que la femme qu'ils avaient voulu tuer à Marine Ford.

\- Choqué, Buddah~ ? C'est _grâce_ à toi et à ton idée de m'exécuter que je suis aujourd'hui ainsi… sourit largement la D en prenant une pose aguicheuse. Remercie Akainu. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu avoir accès à ce qui fait que je suis une Umbran aujourd'hui !

Sengoku fonça sur elle à son tour, mais elle profita d'un Witch Time pour prendre appui sur lui et sauter. Quand le temps retrouva son déroulement normal, le vieux marine chercha à tout prix sa proie.

\- En haut, boke ! appela Ann.

Sengoku releva la tête et s'esquiva de justesse pour ne pas être frappé par le poing immense et vert qui lui venait dessus.

Le navire n'eut pas cette chance, parce qu'il se retrouva avec un gros trou.

Et le plouf qui suivit indiqua que la coque était trouée plus profondément qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Un craquement au niveau du gouvernail les interpella et peu après, Ann refit surface, sur son _Striker_.

\- J'ai plus d'akuma no mi, donc, contrairement à toi, je suis capable de nager, sourit largement la D. Passe le bonjour à Garp de ma part, veux-tu ! Ja na !

Et elle activa l'engin avant de faire un signe avec son chapeau pour dire au revoir, se marrant sous le cri de rage de Sengoku qu'elle laissait sur un navire avec un trou dans la coque et un gouvernail cassé.

Aaaah, les joies de la sorcellerie !

Elle avait peut-être évité un vrai affrontement, où elle aurait eu certainement plus de difficulté, mais c'était assez jouissif comme petite vengeance. Elle relança sa musique en reprenant son siège, et ferma les yeux, humant en rythme _Fire Riddim_.

* * *

Garp regarda son denden sans y croire et se cura une oreille.

\- Je t'ai mal compris, Senni. Tu dis que tu as _quoi_ ?

« Cette gamine que tu appelles ta _petite-fille_ a débarqué sur mon navire, a fait un trou dans la coque et a bousillé le gouvernail ! Je veux des explications sur sa survie ! » rugit Sengoku en ligne.

\- Elle allait bien ? Où allait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Sengoku soupira par le denden.

Garp ne s'était pas remis de Marine Ford, se sentant toujours coupable. Forcément qu'il ne lui répondrait pas et voudrait un max d'information. Honnêtement, Sengoku se doutait que son vieil ami devait avoir des infos et il comprenait même pourquoi il aurait caché cette affaire. Cela avait toujours été un sujet de discorde entre eux et ça le resterait.

Mais Garp restait son ami.

« Je l'ai renversé de son _Striker_ quand elle revenait de Dressrosa, je pense. Elle m'a engueulé pour ça, puisqu'elle jugeait que sa musique… qui est une honte à la musique en elle-même, et lire le journal, tout en voyageant n'étaient pas des crimes pour que je puisse me permettre de la renverser avec mon navire. C'était un stupide accident, mais si j'avais réalisé depuis le départ que c'était elle, je lui aurai tiré dessus _avant_ de l'envoyer à l'eau. »

\- Et où se rendait-elle ? Elle l'a dit ?

« Retourner auprès des Shirohige. Le Phénix a bien repris l'équipage en main, comme disait la rumeur. C'est assez surprenant de sa part, j'aurai presque cru qu'il les enverrait tous au suicide collectif à la suite de la perte de Shirohige. Le fait que la gamine soit vivante me parait un peu gros comme raison du fait qu'ils soient toujours unis. »

Pas pour Garp.

Du moins, ça ne le serait plus s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur ce foutu oiseau de malheur et s'assurer qu'il prenait bien soin d'elle. S'il s'avérait qu'ils se jouaient d'elle, il s'assurerait de la mettre sur le prochain navire pour East Blue. Makino serait heureuse de revoir la demoiselle. Dadan peut-être moins, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

\- Elle allait bien ?

« Mouillée mais toujours aussi irritante, et avec un nouveau set de techniques… un pauvre téméraire a fini ses jours dans une _Vierge de Fer_ , qu'elle a sortie de nulle part. Plus cruelle et sadique aussi, je dirais, et elle a eu le plaisir de me dire qu'elle était devenue comme ça à cause de moi. »

\- Elle aurait pu le guillotiner ou l'écraser sous une pierre tombale.

« Crache le morceau, Garp. »

\- Non, pas cette fois, Senni. J'ai échoué une première fois. Pas la seconde. Tu permets, j'ai deux mots à toucher aux Shirohige pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il adviendra de leurs fesses s'ils font souffrir Ann.

Et sans rien dire d'autre, il raccrocha. Il chaussa les lunettes qu'Ann avait enchanté et regarda la photo prise dans les ruines de Vigrid. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une bonne sœur avec d'étranges techniques et habitudes. Il commencerait par là.

* * *

S'infiltrer à bord du Yonta Maria était simple.

Il avait loupé Ann et Jeanne, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Luka avait l'intention d'écrire un bel article en demandant une interview spéciale à Monkey D. Luffy.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ici méritait d'être noté dans l'Histoire.

Quand Luffy arriva à bord et que Olimbus commença ses sous-entendus, Luka sortit immédiatement de quoi noter et se prépara à faire la liste des noms et équipages impliqués.

\- C'est de la curiosité mal placée, journaliste-san. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous envoyer à l'eau ?

Luka manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et nota que Nico Robin était assise juste à côté de lui.

Pour le coup, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah ? excusez-moi, je me suis pas présenté.

Luka se leva et s'inclina avec une révérence assez drôle, avant de se redresser et d'arranger son imperméable fatigué.

\- Je voulais à la base, en venant à Dressrosa, avoir l'interview d'une Sorcière, mais je vais pas pleurer quand je peux assister à la formation d'une alliance aussi impressionnante que celle-ci. Continuez, je vous en prie. Sage Lumen, une interview, après, c'est possible ?

\- Y'a _beaucoup_ de monde en ce moment qui parle de ça. Pour des clans disparus voire oubliés, c'est pas logique, commenta Luffy avec une moue. On se connaît ?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu néanmoins le plaisir de rencontrer _Madama Khepri_ qui visitait Vigrid en compagnie de Bayonetta. Mon nom est Luka Redgrave. Je suis journaliste.

\- Ah ! Nee-chan m'a parlé de toi… !

Luka eu un immense sourire… qui fondit rapidement pour devenir un nuage de déprime :

\- T'es le stalker de Bayonetta ! _Cheshire_!

\- Je suis pas un stalker ! Je suis un journaliste et j'enquêtais à l'époque sur les circonstances de la mort de mon père, circonstances qui l'impliquaient ! Non, mais ! Et mon nom est _Lu-ka_! Je ne suis ni un chat, ni une peluche !

\- Pourquoi on devrait laisser un journaliste assister à ça ? Surtout, comment il a fait pour monter à bord ? demanda Sai.

\- Je me suis infiltré dans le bureau de Balder, du groupe Ithavoll, sur la Isla del Sol, alors, un navire pirate, c'est pas plus difficile, commenta Luka en haussant des épaules. J'ai même pu voir le joli satellite de Vegapunk tombé sur l'île. C'est clair que les nanas de l'Umbra savent se donner en spectacle.

\- Luffy-sempai ? demanda Bartolomeo avec hésitation.

Luffy haussa des épaules.

\- C'est un ami d'Ann. Je peux bien rendre service aux amis de ma sœur.

\- Ne laisse pas Enzo entendre ça, il te demanderait de l'aide dans le règlement de ses dettes auprès de Rodin, conseilla Luka. Je vous en prie, ne vous occupez pas de moi, je suis juste un témoin.

Luka se rassit et s'installa confortablement pour prendre ses notes pour son article, sous le regard curieux de Robin.

Les uns après les autres, les leaders des différents groupes s'avancèrent pour présenter leur unité et leur nombre.

Luka esquissa un sourire en notant le nombre final de personnes. Cinq mille six cents gars au service de Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy.

Il tomba des nues quand Luffy opposa son veto.

\- Il vient bien de dire non ? demanda Luka en ignorant Zoro se proposait pour boire le saké.

\- Il vient en effet de dire non à l'alliance. _Sous cette forme_ , nuança Robin avec un sourire.

\- Et moi qui pensais que les bizarreries, ça s'arrêtait aux anges, soupira le journaliste.

Luffy le coupa dans ses réflexions en criant :

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE CELEBRE OU ÊTRE IMPORTANT ! JE VEUX ÊTRE LE KAIZOKU OU !

Cela laissa le journaliste perplexe. Autant dire qu'il ne voulait pas se servir de la Magie ou des Anges, mais qu'il voulait toujours être un Sage Lumen. Ou plus simplement qu'il voulait une omelette sans utiliser d'œuf. Luka n'aurait pas dû conseiller à la grande sœur de voir un psy. C'était le petit frère qui avait le plus besoin d'aide.

Plus d'une personne étaient perplexe.

\- Ce que va dire Luffy est important, pointa Robin au journaliste.

Faisant confiance à la brune, Luka se fit attentif.

\- Si je suis dans la mouise, je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à vous ! disait Luffy. Et je compterai sur votre présence à cet instant ! On a pas besoin de ces conneries ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide à côté, on rappliquera illico presto ! On est des amis ! On a été tous ensemble dans cette bataille !

Luffy ne voulait pas être le Kaizoku Ou pour la puissance ou le pouvoir. Mais pour être libre. Pas d'accroche. Pas de formalité. Pas de devoirs. Juste libre.

Luka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était du sans précédent.

Et pourtant, les sept représentants burent leur coupe, signant leur accord à sens unique.  
Malgré cela, ils se sentaient libres et bien plus satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient espéré à l'origine.

\- Bon, le journaliste, on va lever l'ancre, c'est maintenant que tu dois descendre, pointa Sai.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur votre version des faits des évènements de Dressrosa. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'ai un taxi.

En se penchant vers l'eau, derrière Luka, on voyait un zodiaque avec Enzo en pleine panique derrière le volant.

\- Luka ! Petit con ! Grouille-toi ! rugit Enzo en bas.

\- La vérité a besoin de tout le temps nécessaire pour être claire, précise et sans faux semblant ! s'offusqua Luka. Tu me presses pas dans mon boulot ! De toute façon, j'ai les clefs du zodiaque et pas toi.

Luka se tourna vers les pirates qui lui souriaient largement.

\- Vous avait des questions, donc, Redgrave-san ? demanda Robin avec un sourire ravi. J'aime votre façon de faire.

\- Peu importe les risques, j'écris les choses comme elles sont. C'est mon devoir, _bella_ , sourit Luka à la brune.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, Luka se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire parvenir l'article en avant-première à Ann, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas une syncope devant le journal.

Si l'article était accepté.

* * *

Marco l'avait vu venir gros comme une montagne.

Maintenant qu'on savait qu'Ann était vivante, Akainu demandait à ce qu'on s'acharne sur eux et qu'on lui ramène la gamine de Roger…

Bien sûr, leur dire qu'elle n'était pas avec eux n'était pas une excuse acceptable pour la Marine. D'où le fait que Marco se devait de diriger un énième combat en même pas une semaine.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire !

Un appel que Marco n'espérait pas entendre avant encore quelques jours finit par parvenir d'un des noryokusha de son équipage :

\- SORCIERE EN APPROCHE RAPIDE ! WICK WEAVES EN FORMATION !

\- ON EVACUE ! rugit Marco.

Et les Shirohige filèrent rejoindre le _Moby Dick_.

Juste à temps.

Sortant du Purgatorio, l'escarpin immense de Madama Khepri traversa en deux le navire de la Marine. Un autre membre, un poing cette fois, jaillit du ciel et termina d'enfoncer à la mer les adversaires des pirates.

Ann sortit du Purgatoire avec son _Striker,_ l'air souverainement agacé, regardant le navire des bleus couler.

\- Bande d'emmerdeurs. Tch.

Et elle revint vers le _Moby Dick_. Elle attrapa la corde que Jozu lui lança et l'attacha autour du _Striker,_ avant de remonter à bord pour hisser son embarcation sur le pont.

\- Désolée pour les problèmes, ce n'était pas dans mon planning de voir une de mes armes se briser, grommela la sorcière en démontant son engin.

\- Ouais, ben en attendant, c'est nous qui nous coltinons les gars qui te cherchent pour Akainu, gronda Haruta, les poings sur les hanches. Sans parler des chasseurs de primes ou des crapules diverses et variées qui ont une dent plus longue qu'un bras contre Roger et veulent te présenter l'addition.

\- J'ai compris la même chose de la part de Sengoku quand il m'a renversée de mon _Striker_. Enfin, rien ne nouveau, de ce que je vois, soupira Ann.

\- Si. Dragon veut te rencontrer, yoi, pointa Marco.

\- Qu'il vienne et je le sacrifie à Madama Khepri. En parlant d'elle.

Ann lança un sac de toile à Marco qui le rattrapa en fronçant les sourcils sous l'odeur de pourriture qui en sortait. En ouvrant le sac, il eut plusieurs exclamations de dégoût et des haut-le-cœur.

Après tout, la tête de Jesus était dans le sac, et commençait à entrer en décomposition.

\- Son âme a servi d'apéritif à mon contrat, explicita Ann avec un sourire vicieux. Des réclamations ?

\- Tu aurais pu nous en faire profiter ! rugit quelqu'un parmi les pirates.

Ann eu un bref rire et s'éloigna avec son _Striker_ démonté pour le ranger à sa place. Marco eu un sourire en la voyant faire.

\- Oh, et bébé… Garp a réussi à avoir notre numéro.

Ann se figea, un pied levé.

\- Entre deux engueulades signifiant bien mon sort s'il te retrouvait de nouveau en pleine dépression sur son navire, il disait qu'il aimerait avoir une conversation civilisée avec nous deux, yoi.

Ann vira au rouge et explosa :

\- QU'IL S'OCCUPE DE SES AFFAIRES !

\- Je suis tenté d'accepter, juste pour lui faire comprendre que s'il veut me hurler dessus pour notre relation, qu'il le fasse en face à face, que je puisse lui répondre, yoi.

\- T'ES TOTALEMENT BARGE !

\- Tu l'as corrompu, pointa Milo à Ann en montrant Marco du pouce.

\- Toi, tu l'ouvres un peu trop depuis que tu as récupéré le poste de Thatch, grommela Ann en s'éloignant en boudant.

\- Non, je l'ouvrais autant quand je n'étais que second. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que ma flotte et Thatch pour s'en plaindre. Maintenant, y'a plus le filtre de sa connerie.

\- On a eu des coups de fil assez embarrassants de pas mal de nos anciens alliés, continua Izou en remplissant son kiseru. _Très_ embarrassants. Du genre larmoyant. Pour des pirates, ça ne le fait franchement pas. _Heureusement_ que c'était des larmes de joie et des remontrances pour avoir caché ta survie. Doma a bien signifié qu'il avait l'intention de te botter le cul jusqu'à Baterilla.

Ann eu un reniflement narquois et reprit sa route.

\- On attend ton rapport ! appela Haruta.

\- Vous allez l'avoir, minute.

\- Et Cassandra veut te voir, yoi.

Ann s'arrêta un instant, visualisant déjà ce que la sadique qui devait avoir du sang de démon allait lui faire subir. Elle déglutit d'avance et retourna au rangement de son _Striker_.

Marco eu un sourire.

C'était bon de la revoir à bord. Sans elle, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait resté debout pour eux tous.

* * *

\- …Et voilà qui conclut mon voyage à Dressrosa, termina Ann en croisant ses mains sur sa ceinture en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise. J'attends les engueulades, je devais pas me faire démasquer. Pour cela, je présente mes plus plates excuses et accepterai le moindre châtiment.

\- Marco, avoue… elle est masochiste, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jiru avec un sourire.

Le regard noir du couple lui fit lever les mains en rémission.

\- La réponse est _non_. Néanmoins, il va falloir jouer avec cette nouvelle situation, yoi.

Marco se laissa aller à son tour contre son dossier, se frottant le menton sous la réflexion.

\- Elle peut jouer les fantômes, proposa Kingdew. Avec la magie, elle peut disparaître comme ça, par enchantement, en entrant et sortant du Purgatorio. En utilisant cela, on peut semer le doute.

Ann pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir où aller son camarade avec sa proposition.

\- Ouais, je vois, comprit Blamenco. Tu fais de rapides apparitions en public hors du Purgatorio, là où on t'attend le moins, mais après, zioup ! Silence radio, tu te fais simplement oublier. Il faut semer le doute. Qu'on se demande si tu es vraiment vivante ou pas. Si tu disparais, juste comme ça, on va voir au travers. Alors qu'en laissant entendre que tu es bien vivante, te montrant quelques fois, tu vas déclencher la paranoïa. Le reste se fera tout seul.

\- On commencera à entendre des rumeurs t'ayant vue un peu partout, et on aura du mal à discerner le vrai du faux, comprit à son tour Marco. C'est une bonne idée, yoi.

\- Donc, je peux arrêter de me cacher ? demanda Ann avec espoir.

\- Pas totalement. Reste un max dans le Purgatorio, et fait des apparitions éclairs en dehors, éclaircit Blamenco. C'est très sournois, j'aime ça.

\- Mouais, bof… j'suis pas faite pour ça. Mais si vous me le demandez, je vais m'y plier. J'vous dois bien ça.

Plus d'une personne roulèrent des yeux au commentaire.

\- Quelque chose à rajouter, quelqu'un ? s'enquit Marco.

Silence radio.

\- La réunion est finie, alors. Kennichi, on maintient le cap, yoi.

\- Bien, Nii-san, assura Kennichi en se levant. Je vais rejoindre la barre.

Tout le monde se leva de la table, mais Marco fit signe à Ann de rester derrière. Quand le dernier commandant fut parti, le Phénix ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, devant sa compagne. Il ouvrit ses bras, dans le signe universel de la proposition d'un câlin, et avec hésitation, Ann fini par esquisser un sourire et lui rendit l'étreinte, posant la tête sur l'épaule musclée du blond et se laissa bercer par sa respiration.

Entendre Teach et Jesus parlaient de ce qu'elle avait subi à leur bord avait réveillé des blessures qu'elle aurait voulu garder sous clef.

\- Bébé… il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je préfère que tu continues de rester discrète, avoua Marco.

\- Ah ?

Ann se redressa et regarda son amant avec curiosité.

\- Tu es toujours partante pour qu'on ait un enfant, yoi ?

Ann piqua un fard mais hocha la tête.

\- C'est la raison de ma demande. Toi, enceinte, si ça s'apprend, ça sera des ennuis à n'en plus finir. Et je suis certain que ne serait-ce que le stress compromette les chances que notre enfant voit le jour, yoi. Je te veux en sécurité, avec notre bébé. Je préfère te savoir dans le Purgatorio, un flingue en main pour remettre les anges à leur place, plutôt que dehors, face à un marine qui a une chance de s'en sortir et de crier sur tous les toits que tu attends un enfant, yoi.

\- On en est pas encore là, Marco.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es mon bras droit, ma compagne, ma moitié, ma partenaire. On travaille ensemble, on vit ensemble. Depuis que tu as accepté la marque de cet équipage, tu sais quoi faire pour couvrir mes arrières, et moi les tiennes. Il n'y a qu'avec Thatch où je pouvais trouver une complicité pareille, et encore, c'est parce qu'on avait grandi ensemble, yoi. Il est normal que je te parle à cœur ouvert, parce que tu en fais de même avec moi. Je t'aime trop, Ann, pour te perdre de nouveau. Je ne le supporterai pas, et il n'y aura personne pour parvenir à m'empêcher à finir en Inferno s'il arrive quelque chose à toi, ou à notre possible enfant, yoi.

Ann eu un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Marco lui rendit le baiser avant de conserver une joue de la brune dans le creux de sa main, la regardant avec amour.

\- Monsieur devrait faire un peu mieux son travail, d'après moi, commenta avec amusement la D. Je ne le vois toujours pas venir ce bébé. Et j'ai Luffy qui m'a laissé entendre qu'il espérait être toujours vivant quand je le ferai tonton. Je lui ai promis de porter la demande à qui de droit.

Marco eu un reniflement hilare et embrassa la brune sur le front.

\- Cass' t'attend. On reparlera de mon _travail_ ce soir, tous les deux, sous la couette.

\- Bien entendu, mon capitaine.

Ann se détourna en riant.

Quelque chose dans le rire sonnait faux aux oreilles de Marco. Il baissa piteusement la tête. Sa compagne faisait encore une fois celle pour qui tout allait bien, alors que ça allait mal.

* * *

Cela commençait aujourd'hui.

On avait laissé le choix de la cible, et Ann avait proposé les différentes options à sa flotte. Les votes avaient fait le reste.

D'où le pourquoi la Première flotte des Shirohige était mêlée à la foule des potentiels acheteurs d'esclaves dans une salle de vente du Shin Sekai.

Doflamingo n'était plus aux commandes, mais il restait tant de crapules en ce bas monde.

Patrick échangea un regard avec Edwin qui était deux rangs plus bas dans l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu la vente.

Ils étaient excités et nerveux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas partis en mission.

La gâchette de ses flingues le démangeait méchamment.

Une légère tape sur son épaule d'une main invisible lui dit qu'il était l'heure.

\- **_Maaa, c'est pas sympa de gaspiller votre argent comme ça ! N'avez-vous donc aucun respect de la vie humaine_?**

La voix moqueuse et froide raisonna sans difficulté dans l'assistance, venant de partout à la fois.

Clic !

Ann était apparue de nulle part sur la scène, sa tête inclinée pour masquer ses yeux avec son chapeau, mais pas son sourire. Un de ses flingues était sur le meneur des enchères pour les esclaves.

\- Hands up, everyone ! Ceci est un _braquage_! Merci d'avance pour votre contribution dans la reconstruction de notre équipage ! sourit largement la D. en relevant la tête, permettant à tout le monde de la voir correctement.

Le hurlement était musique à ses oreilles. Et elle apprécia d'autant plus quand elle tua sans hésitation un des nobles qui sortit un denden pour appeler au secours.

Tout le monde voyait clairement le flingue dans le talon de la chaussure de la jeune femme, encore fumant, et le pauvre gars avec une aération dans le cerveau.

\- Tous les dendens sont réquisitionnés, tout comme votre argent et vos objets de valeurs. On n'en prendra largement plus soins que vous, pointa la D. en abaissant sa jambe. Je vous conseille de cesser d'acheter des esclaves… la prochaine fois que je vous vois faire, je pourrais refaire une aération dans le cerveau de l'un d'entre vous au hasard.

Elle se foutait de donner raison à présent à ceux qui la considéraient comme un monstre. Avec ces gens, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Autant qu'on la haïsse pour une bonne raison. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été coupable. Seuls ceux qui valaient la peine et la voyaient telle qu'elle était, lui importaient. L'opinion des autres, aujourd'hui, elle s'en contrefichait dans la grande majorité.

Rapidement, tout ce que les nobles avaient de précieux passa dans les rangs jusqu'aux pirates. Pour certains, cela signifiait aussi finir en sous-vêtement quand ils avaient des fringues de luxes ou en matériaux précieux. Deux pirates étaient partis dans les coulisses pour libérer les esclaves et revinrent avec une mission bien accomplie.

\- On a fini nous aussi, _Portgas-_ taisho ! annonça Edwin en refermant un dernier sac d'objet précieux.

\- Eh bien on se barre !

Elle appuya sur la détente, tuant son otage. Elle souffla sur le canon pour en chasser la fumée et ce fut un signal. Les bombes fumigènes furent lancées et les pirates évacuèrent.

Quand la fumée disparut, il n'y avait plus aucun esclave, ni aucun pirate.

* * *

Shanks n'y croyait pas.

C'était trop beau.

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau devant lui.

Non, confirmation, même si le style était différent, c'était bien elle.

Benn regarda son capitaine courir vers une jeune femme un peu plus loin sur le port où ils avaient jeté l'ancre, comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Il leva les sourcils en le voyant l'attraper dans son bras et la secouer en tous sens comme une poupée de chiffon, pleurant comme un idiot.

\- Okashira… okashira ! Stop ! C'est bon ! On se calme ! Laissez-la ! intervint Benn en se précipitant vers le duo pour les séparer.

La fille fut plus rapide.

Elle mordit sauvagement Shanks jusqu'au sang et… se désagrégea en un nuage de scarabées.

Clic !

Benn n'avait pas eu le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il était en joue. La jeune femme était entre lui et Shanks, les menaçant tous les deux avec des fusils à canon scié.

\- Vous saurez que ça ne se fait pas d'agresser les gens comme ça dans la rue. On pourrait vous accuser d'être un pervers, ossan. Refaites ça, et je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

Benn s'arrêta et observa la femme.

Le chapeau orange disait tout et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Ann-kun ? C'est bien toi ?

Ann releva la tête et identifia ceux qui lui faisaient face.

\- Beckman-san ? Shanks-san ?

\- ANN ! sanglota Shanks. DANS MES BRAS ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX !

Et Ann se retrouva de nouveau dans le bras du rouquin qui sanglota, bava et déversa de la morve sur son épaule.

\- Lâchez-moi… grinça Ann en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

\- Okashira, lâchez-la, conseilla Benn en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, en effet, yoi.

Ann disparut de nouveau dans un nuage de scarabées et se reforma à côté de Marco qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Eurk… j'ai de la morve partout… c'est dégoûtant… grimaça Ann en regardant les dégâts. T'es le Yonkou le plus chiant de l'histoire, Akagami no Shanks.

Et elle marcha jusqu'à l'eau.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Benn.

\- Piquer une tête pour me nettoyer ça.

Avant que Benn ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ann avait déjà plongé.

\- Je vais la repêcher, soupira le second de Shanks.

\- T'en fais pas, Marine Ford a changé plus d'une chose pour mademoiselle, rassura Marco en chassant l'inquiétude du tireur.

Comme pour l'expliciter, Ann refit surface et se frotta énergiquement le corps et les vêtements en grommelant. Shanks en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

\- T'es pas censé être une noryokusha ? demanda Benn.

\- Si j'avais encore le mera mera no mi, explique-moi comme un enfoiré de putain de connard de Révolutionnaire a pu le bouffer à Dressrosa à cause de ce fils de…

\- Ann… y'a que toi que tu incommodes en insultant ces personnes, sans les avoir en face. Même si je suis d'accord sur l'idée, yoi, coupa Marco.

Ann revint vers le port et se hissa sur le quai en grommelant. Elle marcha avec détermination jusqu'à Shanks et lui plaqua son _Onyx Rose_ sous le menton, le faisant grimacer.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup, satané rouquin, je te jure, je t'en colle une ! Capiche ?

\- Limpide !

Ann rangea son arme et revint auprès de Marco pour bouder.

\- Je pensais que c'était les journaux qui devenaient parano, mais en fait, t'es bel et bien vivante, sourit Benn. C'est bon de savoir que la tombe qu'on t'a faite est inutile, au final.

\- Je dois, pour la seconde fois, ma survie ma mère, Beckman-san. On m'a dit pour la tombe et votre tentative pour nous aider.

Ann s'inclina.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Benn.

Shanks continuait de pleurer en silence, une moue de gamin à qui l'on refuse son nouveau jouet. **_(Et c'est censé être un terrifiant Yonkou ?! Y a pas une erreur quelque part ?)_**

\- Tu me détestes ? pleura le rouquin.

Marco inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme.

\- Non, lui répondit Ann. C'est simplement que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les deux seuls hommes qui peuvent se permettre de me sauter comme ça dessus sont Luffy et Marco. Et encore, y'a que Luffy qui ferait ce genre de chose.

Marco passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Ann. Les Akagami ne loupèrent pas le regard d'avertissement que leur jeta le blond. Ils firent le lien immédiatement.

\- Qui ? demanda Shanks, une rage sourde lui montant à la tête.

\- Qui tu crois ? siffla Marco. _Marshall D. Teach_ , pour ne pas changer.

\- C'est bon, coupa Ann. Je devais retourner au navire.

Ann voulut faire demi-tour, mais Marco la retint.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais me traîner dans des boutiques pour refaire ta garde-robe ? On peut bien prendre un verre avec ces messieurs, avant que tu me traînes dans du lèche-vitrine.

\- Allez, viens, Ann ! On va boire un coup pour fêter ta résurrection et les derniers exploits de ton frangin ! encouragea Shanks avec un immense sourire.

Ann hésita un instant, puis se laissa guider la poigne douce de Marco sur sa main.

Un verre entre ami, où était le mal ?

\- Tu as tout intérêt à nous raconter comment tu as survécu ! exigea Shanks en se voulant sévère.

\- Non, moi je veux savoir où tu as trouvé tes flingues, coupa Benn. Je sens que Yassop et moi on va devoir y faire un tour.

\- _Gates of Hell_. C'est des œuvres du marchand d'armes Rodin, explicita Ann.

\- Tu la laisses avoir de drôles de fréquentations, Fushisho, gronda Shanks.

\- Elle les avait déjà _avant_. Je ne vais pas aborder le sujet de la nonne la plus dévergondée de l'histoire, yoi, soupira Marco.

\- Tu peux rajouter à la liste une prof d'Histoire qui joue les super héroïnes ! pouffa Ann.

\- Misère… quel clan de malades, yoi.

Ann esquissa un sourire, séparée des Akagami par Marco qui la tenait par les épaules.

Tout irait bien, Marco était avec elle.

\- Oh, et Shanks-san…

Ann prit un peu d'avance, marchant à reculons pour voir les trois hommes.

\- Les circonstances de ma survie sont un secret qui partira en enfer avec moi. Littéralement. L'Umbra a bien trop à perdre pour que je puisse me permettre de parler.

Et elle lui tira la langue avant de les devancer dans le premier bar qu'elle trouva.

Pendant un instant, Shanks faillit la comparer à Roger, mais se retint.

La ressemblance était lointaine, dans le caractère malicieux et joueur, mais Ann était une femme. Peut-être un peu trop par rapport à ce qu'elle était avant (il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il faisait partie de la majorité l'ayant prise pour un homme à l'origine), mais une femme quand même. Juste en ça, elle était différente de Roger.

\- T'as fait fort pour qu'elle tombe pour toi, commenta Benn en s'allumant une cigarette à l'adresse de Marco.

\- Je suis tombé pour elle, pas l'inverse, yoi. Elle a toute ma vie et ma mort dans le creux de sa main, sourit Marco. Je suis rien sans elle, yoi.


	31. Comment aider une mule

**Salut à tous !**

 **A la base, ce devait être le dernier chapitre avant la reprise du canon de _Bayonetta_ avec le second jeu, mais il se trouve que Oda a d'autres plan, donc, je suis gentille et je me plie aux exigences de _One Piece._ On aura donc encore quelques chapitres du manga avant de retrouver le jeu suivant !**

 **Pour répondre à Sakura-chan, tu n'as pas lu suffisamment bien l'histoire, j'ai clairement dit que Roja est une Portgas, l'aïeul d'Ann. On la reverra dans le jeu 2, mais on entend parler d'elle un peu plus ici.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt !**

* * *

Le journal flamba entre les doigts de Marco.

\- Qui cette fois ? demanda Izou.

\- Ao.

Le seizième commandant eu un soupir.

Marco renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, regardant le plafond.

Les uns après les autres, leurs alliés tombaient. Marco leur avait bien dit, tout au début, de laisser tomber tout ça et même de refiler sa Vivre Card à ce type.

Tout plutôt que de voir les morts continuer à s'entasser.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

On continuait de vouloir le couvrir.

\- S'il vient voir un des nôtres…

\- Un préfèrera mourir plutôt que te livrer, tu le sais, pointa Izou.

\- Vous faîtes tous chier, yoi.

Marco se frotta le visage en soupirant.

Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Il avait trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Il était presque engourdi par tout ce qu'il se passait. C'était le cas de tous, d'après lui. Il regarda Izou avec un faible espoir.

\- Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de positif à me dire ou je retourne me coucher, yoi.

\- Si j'étais un vrai psy, tu sais que je serais certainement en train de briser ce qu'on appelle la confidentialité patient-médecin, pointa l'okama avec amusement en allumant son kiseru.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un vrai psy, en plus d'être un pirate sous mes ordres.

\- Tu aimes utiliser ça contre nous, non ?

Marco se contenta de cligner lentement des yeux, sans répondre ni briser sa poker face.

Izou prit le temps de tirer une première bouffée de sa pipe et croisa les jambes.

\- Ann s'en remet lentement. Tu y es pour beaucoup. Elle a néanmoins conscience de certaines incohérences dans son comportement et de ce que ça implique. Des changements radicaux. Elle les apprécie, comme elle en a peur. Elle a peur de cette violence et de sa nouvelle cruauté. Pour ce qui est de son rapport avec les hommes, elle a noté aussi le même problème. Un jour, tout va bien, et l'heure d'après, elle veut juste disparaître pour oublier le déshonneur qui lui a infligé ce salopard. Un moment, elle déconne avec tout le monde, le suivant, elle sera agressive, si ce n'est violente avec le premier homme qui la touchera.

\- Je l'ai déjà constaté, ce dernier point… je me suis déjà retrouvé du mauvais côté d'une Wick Weave, et Akagami en a fait l'expérience l'autre jour, yoi. Des conseils ?

\- Ces cas sont toujours délicats. J'essaye de l'aider, mais chaque personne réagit différemment. Je pense que le fait qu'elle doive partager son esprit avec un démon n'aide pas.

Marco ne tolérait lui-même la Madama que parce que sans elle, Ann ne serait plus de ce monde. Il était certain d'avoir surpris plus d'une fois l'ombre d'Ann venir s'asseoir sur le bord de leur lit pour se pencher un peu trop sur sa compagne endormie, à ces instants. Le pire pour lui, c'est qu'à moins qu'elle se manifeste autrement que par une invocation d'Ann, il n'avait aucun moyen de l'attaquer sans blesser la jeune femme.

\- Elle nous parlait de cette femme… Makino, non… se rappela Marco.

\- Tu songes à un retour aux sources ? s'enquit Izou. Tu crois que ça l'aidera ?

\- Je ne sais fichtrement rien, mais je l'espère, yoi. Où est l'annuaire ?

\- Tu vas devoir en commander un spécial, parce qu'on n'a que celui regroupant quelques îles du Shin Sekai, et pas East Blue.

Marco eut un soupir. Il réfléchit un instant, puis grogna en venant à une solution alternative.

\- Trouve-moi de quoi noter, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Izou alla chercher dans toute la salle de réunion de quoi écrire pendant que Marco récupérait le denden pour le mettre sur la table. Il composa un numéro qu'il avait acquis récemment grâce à Rodin et patienta. Il remercia de la tête Izou quand il lui donna un papier et un stylo, avant de s'asseoir à proximité. L'okama manqua de tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant la voix qui décrocha.

« Ouais ! »

\- Justement la personne que je voulais avoir. Je me voyais mal négocier avec un de tes hommes pour t'avoir en ligne, yoi. Tu es seul ?

Les yeux du denden devinrent menaçants et plissés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale pervers ? Et oui, je suis seul. »

\- Je ne t'appelle pas de gaîté de cœur, Garp, je t'assure. J'ai besoin d'un service sous forme d'un numéro de téléphone. Pas pour moi, mais pour Ann, yoi.

« _Vraiiiiiment_ ? »

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu as vu de tes yeux comment va Ann. Même si elle fait comme si tout allait bien, il reste de sales blessures, et toutes ne sont pas dues à ce qu'il s'est passé à Marine Ford, malheureusement, yoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois ? »

\- Rien. Au contraire, j'essaye de l'aider, sans grand succès, c'est pour ça que je me tourne vers toi. Il n'est certainement pas question que je laisse un Marine un tant soit peu puissant à proximité de ma compagne, yoi.

« Alors tu attends quoi de moi ? »

\- De l'aide pour lui permettre de retourner aux sources.

Le denden adressa un regard blanc à Marco.

\- Elle nous a parlé de beaucoup de chose de sa vie avant qu'elle n'entre dans le circuit. Et elle conserve précieusement les souvenirs d'une femme du nom de Makino. Apparemment, cette femme était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle s'est adoucie en grandissant, yoi. J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de m'entretenir par denden avec cette personne, afin de voir si elle pourrait aider Ann à faire le point et aller mieux. Je ne lui demande pas d'oublier le mal qu'elle a vécu, je veux juste lui offrir une possibilité de faire une pause et d'y réfléchir calmement avec quelqu'un qui tient à elle et qui serait peut-être plus à même de la comprendre et de l'aider.

Marco se frotta le visage et avoua d'une voix douloureuse.

\- J'ai honte de le dire. Et mon cœur saigne à cette idée. Mais les faits sont là. J'y arrive pas. J'essaye tout, mais elle ne fait qu'enfouir le mal, sans chercher à guérir, yoi. Je veux pas qu'elle continue ainsi, mais soit elle fait la sourde oreille, soit je m'y prends mal, yoi.

« Je vois… » se contenta de répondre calmement Garp.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et dit avec un pauvre sourire :

« Franchement, ça me fait chier de le dire, mais le simple fait que tu m'appelles pour cette raison, et que tu parles ainsi de ma petite-fille, me dit que j'ai mal jugé la relation que tu as avec elle. Je t'approuve, bien à contrecœur. Tu as de quoi noter ? Je vais te donner le numéro du bar que Makino tient. Vu la façon dont elle a pleuré suite à Marine Ford, je sais qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse de revoir Ann et de l'aider au possible. »

Izou eu un air impressionné. Eh ben, comme quoi, on pouvait s'attendre à tout sur cet océan, même à une collaboration entre Garp et Marco. Le Phénix nota rapidement le numéro que lui dicta Garp.

\- Merci. Je te revaudrais ça, même si avoir une dette envers toi me fait de la peine, yoi.

« Prends soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je veux. Oh, et si je dois me retrouver arrière-grand-père, n'en fais pas des pirates et tiens-moi au parfum, Ann ne le fera jamais volontairement. »

\- Je veux pas pour mes enfants la même vie que moi, Garp, ça je peux te l'assurer, yoi. Le tout est de savoir si ce monde leur laissera la possibilité de choisir. Merci de ton assistance, yoi. Bonne journée.

« De même. »

Et Marco raccrocha.

\- Iz', tu peux surveiller Ann, qu'elle ne débarque pas au mauvais moment ?

\- Je veux bien, mais si elle est dans le Purgatorio, je décline toute responsabilité.

\- Demande de l'aide à un noryokusha. Je veux simplement éviter qu'elle me surprenne en train de passer cet appel. Je ne sais pas ce qui sera dit, et je veux pas, si ça se passe mal, qu'elle entende la femme qu'elle appréciait l'injurier. Ça l'enfoncera encore plus.

Izou se leva et quitta la salle de réunion, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Marco respira profondément et attrapa le denden.

* * *

Makino était tranquillement au bar, nettoyant quelques verres, quand son denden sonna.

\- Hai, moshi moshi ?

« Konnichiwa, ojou-san, je souhaiterai parler en privé à une certaine Makino-san, d'un sujet important et sensible. Etait-elle disponible, yoi ? »

Makino regarda avec perplexité les deux yeux bleu océan au regard endormi et triste qui la fixaient au travers le denden.

\- C'est moi-même. De quoi s'agit-il ?

« Êtes-vous seule ? Comme je l'ai dit, le sujet est sensible. »

\- Monsieur, je suis la tenancière d'un bar. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que moi, mais à tout moment, je peux avoir un client, même si ce n'est qu'un petit village. Si le sujet est vraiment important, je le fermerai, s'il le faut. Parlez clairement, s'il vous plaît.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de quelqu'un que vous avez bien connu, de ce que je sais. Portgas D. Ann. »

Makino porta les mains à sa bouche, serrant son torchon un peu plus dans son poing.

Ann…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes.

La colère et la douleur furent plus qu'évidentes quand elle engueula son interlocuteur :

\- Cela vous amuse ?! Vous gagnez votre vie en remuant le couteau dans les plaies !? Vous êtes un de ces fichus journalistes qui crache sur le dos d'Ann sans chercher à la connaître !? Comment osez-vous m'appeler pour me parler d'elle ?! Comme si voir ces fichus rumeurs parlant de son possible retour n'était pas déjà douloureux !

« Makino-san… laissez-moi me présenter. Et cela vous dira que je comprends parfaitement votre colère, yoi. » intervint calmement son interlocuteur.

Le regard avait changé.

Une faible lueur s'était allumée à l'intérieur.

« Mon nom est Marco. On me surnomme Fushisho. Je suis… le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku. J'étais à Marine Ford et j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour sauver Ann, yoi. Fille de Roger ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Elle est l'une des nôtres. Notre jeune sœur. Pouvons-nous discuter ou vous souhaitez que je raccroche ?»

\- Je suis vraiment navrée… tellement de gens… on la juge sans savoir… j'adorais Ann… désolée de m'être emportée… toute colère retombée.

« Ne vous excusez pas, j'ai fait bien pire pour le même sujet. »

\- Laissez-moi fermer mon bar et je vous écoute.

« Je vous attends, allez-y. »

Makino se dépêcha de passer dans la salle et courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Elle tourna la pancarte devant pour indiquer qu'elle fermait, tirant des regards perplexes de son voisinage, puis revint dans le bar. Elle prit le denden et entra dans son studio qui était derrière. Elle posa le denden sur sa table basse et s'assit devant, dans son bon vieux canapé.

\- C'est bon, on ne devrait pas nous déranger ou nous écouter. Vous vouliez me parler d'Ann, donc, Marco-san ?

« Exact. Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour les souffrances occasionnées par les rumeurs qui courent. C'est notre fait, en partie. Nous essayons tous, dans l'équipage et quelques alliés que j'ai choisis personnellement, de maintenir cette rumeur active… pour que ça ne reste que ça. Rumeur et spéculation. Ann est belle et bien vivante. Elle est d'ailleurs sur le navire au moment où je vous parle. Je vous la laisserai bien en ligne, mais elle aura très certainement ma tête quand elle saura pourquoi je passe cet appel à l'origine, yoi. »

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'indigna Makino.

« Je vous parle de mon bras droit, donc, je suis plus que sérieux. Contacter Gap, si vous le souhaitez, il vous le confirmera, yoi. Il sait que j'avais l'intention de vous contacter, puisqu'il vient de me donner à l'instant votre numéro. »

\- Mais… il disait qu'elle… et les journaux… Et ça a été filmé !

« La survie d'Ann en elle-même est miraculeuse. Garp l'a cru lui aussi morte. Il ne l'a appris que courant Novembre dernier, je crois. Une fuite dont je me serais bien passé, yoi. Si vous acceptez de m'apporter votre assistance, vous aurez une preuve qu'Ann est bien vivante. »

Makino était plus que perplexe.

\- Vous aider… mais en quoi ? Je suis une simple villageoise ! Je ne fais que tenir un bar ! Les seules choses que j'ai faîtes qui se rapproche de la piraterie, c'est élever en partie Luffy et Ann, et servir à boire à Shanks-san et ses hommes quand ils ont séjourné parmi nous il y a quelques années ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider des pirates !

« Ce n'est pas un pirate qui demande votre aide. C'est un homme désespéré en quête de solutions. Parce qu'Ann va mal, yoi. Vous savez comment elle est quand elle ne va pas bien, je vous l'apprends pas. »

\- Elle fait comme si tout allait bien et continue sans s'arrêter. Dadan la laissait faire, mais j'ai toujours fait au mieux pour qu'elle accepte de s'asseoir et de me parler, pour qu'elle aille réellement mieux, dans ces moments-là.

« Et c'est de cela dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui. On a tous essayé. Y'a quelques progrès, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je l'ai surprise plus d'une fois à se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. Sans parler de la culpabilité et du syndrome du survivant, elle a d'autres problèmes où des hommes sont très mal placés pour l'aider, yoi. Les rares femmes que l'on a à bord ne nous aide pas beaucoup, malgré tous leurs efforts. Vous étiez proches, et aujourd'hui encore, elle parle de vous presque comme une mère. Si vous étiez devant moi, je vous le demanderais à genoux. Aidez-la. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, yoi. »

\- Est-ce que Luffy est au courant ? demanda Makino.

« Pour la survie ? Oui. Les difficultés que l'on rencontre avec elle… il doit s'en douter. Sauf que ce brave jeune homme a de très gros ennemis derrière les fesses et que je doute qu'il puisse _et_ les gérer, _et_ s'asseoir sur Ann pour la forcer à arrêter sa comédie, yoi. »

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ? Vous êtes à l'autre bout du monde.

« La distance n'est pas un problème. S'il faut que je dépose personnellement Ann chez vous, je le ferai, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, yoi. Cela ne se fera certainement pas demain, mais je veux m'assurer qu'elle puisse avoir cette pause. Je pense qu'on ne lui a pas laissé assez de temps. Avec son retour d'entre les morts, elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Et pas assez de temps pour elle, yoi. C'est de ça dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui. »

Makino se pencha un peu plus vers le denden, très sérieuse.

\- J'ai deux dernières questions… pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ça pour elle ? Juste parce qu'elle est votre soi-disant sœur et votre nakama n'explique pas tout. Vous seriez prêt, après tout, à vous priver de votre bras-droit et d'un de vos commandants. Cela ne facilitera pas votre travail.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, yoi. Avant Marine Ford, je commençais déjà à devoir endosser, en plus de mes fonctions de Commandant, beaucoup de devoirs de capitaine, puisque Oyaji préparait la succession. Quant au pourquoi je fais ça… Ann est _tout_ pour moi. Elle est la raison qui fait que j'ai pas conduit cet équipage au suicide en attaquant Kurohige en quête de vengeance et de mort, yoi. La femme auprès de qui je me couche chaque soir et me réveille chaque matin, et qui j'espère, un jour, me fera père. La femme pour qui je suis prêt à tout. Même à mourir. Même à détruire ce monde, yoi. Même à me couper mes propres ailes. »

Makino eu un sourire. Un vrai sourire.

Elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- Ma dernière question est… je dois l'attendre pour quand ?

Marco ferma les yeux, souriant à son tour. Il pinça les lèvres, comme se retenant de pleurer et souffla un remerciement, avant de reprendre sa contenance et de répondre à la question :

« Si j'arrive à bien m'y prendre, elle devrait être dans l'East Blue fin mars, début avril, yoi. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant, et croyez-le, je n'oublie pas mes dettes. »

\- Vous venez de la rembourser à l'avance, sans même le savoir ! C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante. Ann est une fille bien. Elle n'a simplement pas été correctement entourée, dès le départ, et rassurée quand il fallait. Savoir qu'il existe, en dehors de Dadan, Luffy, Garp et moi-même, d'autres personnes qui tiennent à elle, est quelque chose qui me remplit de joie. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous assurer qu'elle revienne ici, alors que Luffy est sur le même océan qu'elle, mais dîtes-lui que je l'attends avec impatience et joie. Elle m'a manqué et j'ai hâte de la revoir.

« Je transmettrai le message, quand elle aura fini de protester sur la destination de son prochain déplacement, yoi. Avant de vous laisser, parce que je l'entends crier sur le pont, et c'est mauvais signe, j'ai un conseil pour vous. Méfiez-vous de son ombre. Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'expliquera ou pas, mais c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner. »

\- C'est un étrange conseil, mais j'y ferai attention.

* * *

Ann était dans sa mauvaise période.

Namur avait voulu l'en tirer en la faisant rire, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à l'y enfoncer un peu plus et se retrouver à l'eau.

Elle releva un instant les yeux de son petit coin de Purgatorio en entendant des pas dans sa direction. Marco venait vers elle.

\- Je peux m'asseoir, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

Ann hésita, puis hocha la tête, revenant à sa lecture. Même si elle savait qu'ils étaient dans deux réalités différentes et que Marco ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda son amant en s'asseyant à côté de sa compagne.

\- Le livre que Jeanne m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. L'histoire des Portgas. Regarde, c'est ma mère.

Ann leva son livre, sa main cachant une partie de la page, montrant une photo d'une ravissante femme assise dans un champ de fleur, dans une belle robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds émettant des reflets rosés dans le soleil couchant, mettant en valeur ses yeux argentés et ses tâches de rousseur. Elle avait l'air douce, inoffensive et aimante.

\- Dur à croire que c'était une sorcière, yoi. Elle était magnifique, sourit Marco.

\- Alors, regarde Portgas D. Rouge la Sorcière.

Ann retira sa main de la page, dévoilant une autre photo. C'était Rouge, encore une fois, mais là s'arrêtait toute ressemblance. La femme dans la photo avait un petit sourire à la fois supérieur et provocateur aux lèvres. Elle ne portait plus de longue robe blanche, mais une combinaison très moulante noire, taillée de telle sorte qu'elle ait un beau décolleté plongeant et ses côtes à l'air. La Witch Watch dont Ann avait hérité brillait comme la lune dans un ciel d'encre, dans tout ce noir. Les jambes toujours dans la combinaison de cuir étaient décorées par des chaînettes dorées, allant des chaussures jusqu'aux hanches. La simple façon dont la femme était renversée dans son fauteuil, les flingues bien en vue, criait la dominatrice. Une femme qui avait de la force à revendre. Une sorcière. Une femme qui n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa vie à genoux.

\- Là, je reconnais la marque de fabrique de l'Umbra. Quelque chose me dit que dans la relation qu'elle avait avec Roger, ce devait être elle qui portait le pantalon, yoi. Comme toi, avant tout _ça_.

Ann baissa son livre, la tête inclinée pour masquer son visage.

Elle faisait l'enjouée et la surexcitée, mais elle avait mal. Elle allait jusqu'à simuler son envie pour tenter de faire croire à Marco que tout allait bien.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle se disait qu'en ayant un enfant, elle aurait autre chose en tête et pourrait guérir, mais même là, elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je sais, bébé. Je suis pas aveugle, yoi. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, murmura Marco.

\- Marco, je vais bien, merci.

\- Et je suis Sengoku. Ce n'est pas en restant ici, à faire celle pour qui tout va bien, que les choses iront mieux, yoi. On va partir en voyage, tous les deux.

Ann regarda Marco, sans comprendre.

\- On va aller tous les deux à Dawn, en East Blue.

\- C'est l'île où j'ai grandi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire là-bas ?

\- Voir ta mère d'adoption pour faire le point sur ce qui t'arrive, bébé. Tout simplement.

\- QUOI ?!

* * *

Edward et Roger riaient comme des idiots.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'on espérait d'Inferno, mais malgré leur nouveau lieu de résidence, les deux anciens pirates conservaient une certaine liberté.

Grâce à quoi ?

Aux Portgas !

Au vu de l'âge et de la puissance de la lignée, plusieurs des sorcières de cette famille étaient devenues des Madama une fois en Inferno, Roja étant la dernière de la liste.

Quand Rouge avait appris la mort de Roger, elle avait demandé à son contrat cette faveur de le protéger, faveur qui lui a été accordée sans sourciller puisqu'elle servait son aïeule et que la Famille passait avant les traditions et les affaires chez les Portgas.

Donc, quand Rouge était morte à son tour, elle avait été protégée des autres démons par la démone libellule (avec le soutien surprenant d'autres Madama telles que Ishtar et Khepri, et deux autres Madama anciennes sorcières Portgas). C'est ainsi que la femme avait retrouvé son compagnon mort quelques temps avant elle.

Ils avaient fait tourner en bourrique bien des démons pendant quelques années, se posant des questions sur ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des vivants, et surtout, savoir si Garp avait bien accompli sa promesse, jusqu'à ce que Madama Butterfly réclame à les voir pour leur annoncer la première nouvelle.

La première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps.

Son contrat, Cereza qui se faisait appeler Bayonetta (Rosa avait été plus qu'heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille unique après plus de cinq cent ans de silence et les cachotteries de son propre ancien contrat), avait retrouvé l'héritière de la fonction de Protectrice. L'héritière de la vieille et puissante lignée des Portgas. Et avec un Lumen corrompu qu'elle appelait son otouto.

C'était la première fois qu'ils apprenaient l'existence de Monkey D. Luffy.

Savoir leur fille en relative bonne santé et surtout, avec quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, avait apporté le sourire. Le sacrifice de Rouge avait marché et Roger n'avait pas parlé dans le vide avec Garp.

Il avait fallu presque quatre ans pour voir l'avenir que leur fille unique avait choisi.

Quand le démon Quezacoatl en personne se présenta devant eux.

Le serpent à plumes avait pris une apparence au plus proche de l'humain pour les prendre par les épaules et les embrasser bruyamment sur les deux joues, les remerciant pour sa fille à moitié humaine qu'Ann avait prise à ses côtés dans son équipage de pirates.

Tout juste dix-sept ans et leur petit bébé se faisait un chemin dans le monde avec un entourage puissant et des désirs de liberté.

Ils avaient pu rencontrer la demi-démone un peu par hasard, d'ailleurs. A la suite d'un incident l'ayant conduit au porte de la mort, et donc, de par son sang, aux Gates of Hell. Une jeune femme qui avait hérité de la langue de serpent de son père, mais qui avait dit le plus grand bien de leur fille et leur avait expliqué la nouvelle affiliation des Spades qui fit que Roger s'étrangla de rire.

Shirohige avait pris leur toute petite sous le bras.

Quand elle était partie, après leur avoir raconté des anecdotes de sa vie avec la sorcière, elle avait laissé une information à Roger qui lui avait donné envie de quitter l'enfer pour botter une certaine paire de fesses :

Le Phénix Marco faisait la cour à leur fille.

Il avait fallu un énorme travail pour que Rouge parvienne à calmer son compagnon. Cela l'avait fait rire de lui rappeler _qui_ avait porté le pantalon dans leur propre couple, et Roja avait rajouté une couche avec joie en disant que les sorcières étaient loin d'être des jeunes femmes sans défense et les Portgas étaient naturellement des dominatrices. Il y avait de fortes chances que le Phénix, tout vice-capitaine et peu importe la différence d'âge, devait embrasser les pieds de leur fille et se faire mener par le bout du nez.

Puis, les choses avaient dérapé.

Roger, malgré le temps, avait reconnu immédiatement Thatch quand il avait été envoyé en Enfer. Roja avait accepté de le protéger, après tout, il était un bon ami d'Ann à en croire les infos que Quezacoatl tenait de sa fille. Et il était porteur de mauvaise nouvelle.

Il expliqua les circonstances de sa mort, faisant jurer Roger, avant de raconter tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Ann.

Et comme prévu, la guerre arriva.

Les Portgas s'étaient toutes unies contre le puissant Davy Jones pour prendre sous leur protection les Devil's User de l'équipage et des alliés. Beaucoup n'avaient pas pu en bénéficier, malheureusement, le Démon était roublard. Mais parmi les quelques bénéficiaires, Shirohige faisait partie du nombre.

La droite qu'il donna à Davy Jones était passée dans la légende des environs.

Mais Roger n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le féliciter.

Pour une stupide raison.

Edward avait demandé s'ils avaient réussi à retrouver Ann.

 _Leur fille était morte_.

C'était Madama Roja qui l'avait retrouvée. Ou du moins, trouvé une partie d'elle.

Ann ayant un potentiel de sorcière, elle disposait de vingt-quatre heures de sursis avant d'être vraiment prisonnière des Enfers, mais elle était aussi recherchée, telle une denrée rare. Davy Jones avait caché la bulle d'énergie dans laquelle l'esprit de la demoiselle était enfermé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La tanière du démon entre les mains des sorcières, ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Et veiller.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et ouvre des yeux aveugles.

Personne n'avait compris, jusqu'à ce que Madama Styx, rameutée par le bazar, ne leur donne l'explication.

Quelqu'un avait brisé le sceau, lui rendant un second souffle vital temporaire.

Elle n'avait pas gagné du temps en plus. Juste retrouvé connaissance.

Chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pu prétendre sans le sacrifice de sa mère.

Alors, ils avaient continué leur garde.

Jusqu'à l'Appel.

L'Appel était connu de tous les démons. Celui d'une sorcière à la recherche d'un contrat.

L'Appel avait été si puissant que la Reine des Enfers s'était intéressée pour la première fois depuis un demi-millénaire à ce qu'il se passait et avait failli accepter le contrat. Mais un autre démon avait été plus rapide.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, l'âme d'Ann avait disparu. Le sourire de Madama Roja et le hochement de tête de Madama Styx avaient été tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Rouge se jette sur Roger en pleurant de joie.

Une nouvelle sorcière venait de voir le jour, ce qui sauvait leur toute petite de la mort _in extremis_.

Il avait fallu expliquer les tenants et aboutissements aux Shirohige (heureusement, la majorité, dont Edward et Thatch connaissaient Bayonetta), mais l'essentiel était qu'Ann avait réussi à s'en sortir.

C'était Sengoku qui serait mécontent avec Akainu.

Roger et Edward avaient rattrapé ces décennies depuis leur dernière rencontre et surtout, le vieux Shirohige avait beaucoup parlé du caractère bien trempé de sa fille, et avait rassuré le père méfiant des bonnes intentions de Marco (Thatch finit en masse sanglante inidentifiable sur le sol avec une Wick Weave de Rouge quand il raconta la fameuse nuit qui avait été la discussion du navire, durant laquelle le Phénix s'était retrouvé attaché au lit).

Une fois le temps rattrapé, avec de temps à autre Quezacoatl leur apportant des nouvelles d'Ann par l'intermédiaire de sa fille, Rouge était partie en mission : trouver le contrat d'Ann.

Et en revenant d'une de ses entrevues avec les grands noms des enfers, elle trouva les deux anciens rivaux à rire comme des imbéciles.

\- Gol D. Roger, appela Rouge.

\- Oui mon amour ? sourit l'ancien seigneur des pirates.

\- Je l'ai trouvée. Et j'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles.

Edward nota que la femme si fine et d'apparence si douce devait être en partie, si ce n'est totalement, responsable du caractère vindicatif et bien trempé de la jeune demoiselle qu'il avait appelé sa fille.

\- Madama Khepri est celle qui a répondu à l'Appel. Elle est le contrat d'Ann. Je vais te passer les éloges sur la puissance de ta fille et ses dons en magie, pour passer aux tristes informations qu'elle m'a données. La toute dernière, par contre, me fait approuver à cent pour cent son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Roger, inquiet de l'air de sa compagne.

La blonde se serra dans ses bras en un geste réconfortant, au bord des larmes, hésitant entre la peine et la haine la plus tenace.

\- Ann… est brisée. Les blessures ne sont pas toutes dues à ce qu'il s'est passé à Marine Ford. Beaucoup lui viennent de ce Marshall… Il se doutait de sa parenté… et il… il l'a…

Rouge fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amant. Le Haki des deux légendes de la piraterie était lâché. Sauvage. Haineux. Réclamant le sang et la vengeance.

S'ils n'étaient pas enfermés en Enfer, ils auraient forcé la sortie pour tuer Marshall de leurs mains.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait approuver Marco ? demanda Edward pour passer à un sujet moins douloureux.

\- Même s'il n'apprécie guère Madama Khepri-sama, elle m'a rapporté beaucoup de bien de lui. La façon d'une part dont il a repris ton équipage et d'autre part, les efforts qu'il fournit pour aider Ann. Un nom m'a été mentionné. Une personne qu'il voudrait qu'Ann revoit. Une certaine Makino.

\- Je connais le nom, reconnut Edward en laissant la sorcière reprendre sa contenance. Elle parlait de cette femme comme une grande sœur voire…

\- Une mère ? Ne t'en fait pas, Newgate-san, je me suis fait une raison quand j'ai su que je la prenais pour la première et dernière fois dans mes bras. De savoir que quelqu'un a pu prendre soin d'elle est un réconfort.

\- Elle a pris ton nom, mon amour, cela dit clairement où son cœur résidera toujours, pointa Roger à sa compagne.

Cela lui valut une claque affectueuse de la part de son amante.

\- Donc, elle va retourner à Dawn, comprit Shirohige.

\- Ce Marco fait le chemin avec elle de ce que la démone a dit. J'espère qu'il se passera sans encombre, soupira Rouge. Entre son nom, leur statut et les démons, je sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas être folle.

\- Les démons ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Roger.

\- C'est récent, mais j'ai commencé à percevoir un changement. Madama Styx m'a informée il y a quelques temps que le dernier de Lumen _pur_ est mort, et que l'OEil Droit n'est plus. L'équilibre a été rompu et penche vers les Enfers.

Rouge regarda les deux pirates avec attention.

\- Les Madama, les démons de leur trempe comme Davy Jones et Quezacoalt, ainsi que la Reine sont passifs et attendent de voir ce qui sera fait. Mais en-dessous… ça va dégénérer. Les démons ne répondront plus de rien ni personne… sauf peut-être pour Labolas. Hein mon chien ?

Le démon canidé qui suivait Rouge partout eut un aboiement et partit à la poursuite d'un démon inférieur pour jouer.

\- Ann s'en sortira. C'est notre enfant, et elle a hérité du talent de sa mère pour la magie, assura Roger avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, Roger, tu pourrais le regretter ! ricana Edward.

\- Si tu t'es trompé, tu passeras le prochain siècle sur tes genoux, pirate, avertit Rouge en menaçant son compagnon du doigt.

\- Je commence quand tu veux.

* * *

Quand les souverains Minks parlèrent de tenter de joindre Marco le Phénix, Luffy fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

Il alla se frapper le crâne contre Franky, la chose solide et verticale la plus proche.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! interpella Nami.

Robin eu un petit rire alors que Law et Zoro échangeaient un grognement, comprenant pourquoi Luffy se frappait le crâne contre Franky.

\- POURQUOI VOUS ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ! rugit Mugiwara.

\- On ne savait pas pour tout ça, quand on avait le lien parfait pour les contacter, pointa placidement Robin.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Momonosuke.

\- Luffy, tu nous caches quoi ? demanda Nami, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Luffy ? appela Usopp, perplexe.

\- Umbra, se contenta de dire Robin.

\- Oh mais oui ! se rappela Franky.

\- De quoi ? demanda Brook.

\- Umbra… je connais ce nom… souffla Nekomamushi. C'est un vieux clan mort il y a bien cinq cents ans.

\- Pas plus que les Lumen, merci, je pus pas encore le cimetière j'espère ! s'indigna Luffy. Ok, ce que je vais dire, ça reste entre nous. Je veux votre parole.

\- Tu l'as, Luffy-dono, assura Kin'emon.

Luffy fit face aux deux Minks et les derniers samurais, attendant leur promesse de silence, avant de lâcher la bombe.

\- Si vous avez lu les journaux récemment, vous avez dû voir des rumeurs supposant que ma sœur, Portgas D. Ann, ancienne Nibantai Taisho, a survécu à Marine Ford. Je peux vous l'assurer, ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, c'est vrai.

\- Luffy… on sait tous ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un… le nier ne t'aidera pas, lui dit Chopper avec peine.

\- J'étais à Marine Ford, intervint Law.

Tout le monde le fixa.

\- J'ai vu le cadavre de Hiken-ya a terre, un trou dans la poitrine. Et je l'ai vu clairement à Dressrosa. Elle participait au tournoi sous l'alias de Madama Khepri.

\- MAIS OUI ! LES SORCIERES ! se remémora Inuarashi. Suite à la destruction de Vigrid, il y a cinq cents ans, on n'a plus entendu parler d'elles ! Certaines de nos femmes ont suivi leur formation à l'époque. Mais j'ignorais que la magie pouvait ramener les gens d'entre les morts…

\- Non. Seulement, si on est prêt à négocier son âme pour servir un démon, on peut la tromper. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis le dernier Lumen connu à ce jour, et encore, je suis _corrompu_ à cause de mon akuma no mi, mais on a trois sorcières. Ma chère sœur est la toute dernière à les avoir rejoint ! Paraît que les Portgas sont des sorcières de mère en fille.

\- Stop ! coupa Nami. Ta sœur ? Ta défunte sœur Portgas D. Ann ? Sorcière ? Et vivante ?

\- On l'a tous vue, Nami, assura Robin. Je connais l'histoire des deux clans, c'est un peu long à expliquer, mais c'est tout à fait possible.

\- A qui est-elle liée ? demanda Nekomamushi.

\- La démone du temps qui passe et du soleil, Madama Khepri, répondit Luffy.

Les deux Minks eurent un sifflement, clairement impressionnés.

\- Mais le rapport dans tout ça avec ce fameux Phénix ? s'enquit Chopper.

\- Marco est le prétendant au titre de beau-frère ! ricana Luffy. Elle l'a eu en ligne pendant que tout le monde ronflait après la bataille de Dressrosa. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à lui parler.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a de fortes chances que là où elle soit, on trouve ce Marco aussi, pointa Zoro.

\- Ta-da ! fit joyeusement Luffy en sortant la Vivre Card de sa sœur de sa Lumen Watch. On retrouve ma cinglée de sœur aînée, et on trouve le Phénix ! Je vais même envoyer un ange l'avertir !

\- Je reste toujours dubitative, annonça Nami.

Elle sursauta quand son capitaine lui adressa un sourire malicieux, ses yeux devenus étrangement bleus.

\- **_Messagère de la joie, réponds à mon appel._**

Il ne fallut une seconde pour qu'un Joy, son corps blanc parsemé de veinules noires prouvant l'invocation corrompue, ne se manifeste à l'incantation enochienne.

\- **_Va voir la sorcière de l'Umbra Portgas D. Ann qui répond de Madama Khepri. Dis-lui que des Minks que son homme a apparemment connus ont besoin de son aide. Je dois faire route vers la planque de Big Mum. Qu'elle m'y retrouve._**

L'ange hocha la tête et disparut dans un envol de plumes noires.

Ceux n'ayant pas vu l'invocation bien plus impressionnante des Audito faite par Luffy, perdirent leur mâchoire devant cela.

Est-ce que c'était le même Luffy avec qui ils avaient pris le large ?

* * *

Marco était en train de parler de ses projets à l'équipage quand l'ange apparut dans leur salle de réunion…

Et manqua de peu de finir avec une balle dans le crâne si Ann n'avait pas noté la couleur et le manque d'hostilité de la créature. Les arabesques noires disaient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un ange corrompu.

\- Ann ? demanda Haruta pour tout le monde.

\- Joy, un séraphin. Au vu de la couleur, mon frère doit en être à l'origine de l'invocation.

L'ange délivra un message en enochian.

\- Si c'est une blague, c'est loin d'être drôle et tu vas pourrir en enfer pour ça, avertit Ann en relevant son arme pour viser le crâne de l'ange.

La créature réitéra son message et disparut avant qu'Ann ne décide de passer de la menace aux faits. Cela laissa la sorcière à se frapper le front contre la table.

\- Quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Izou en se penchant en avant.

\- Si je dis Minks, ça parle à quelqu'un ? grommela la demoiselle.

\- A tout le monde, sauf peut-être Kennichi, il n'était pas encore à bord à l'époque, répondit Blamenco.

\- Eh bien des Minks que vous auriez connus cherche à entrer en contact avec Marco.

Le silence était très long.

\- Question très stupide… où est le rapport entre ça et l'ange ? demanda Jozu.

\- Outre que je sais que Luffy devait se rendre à Zou ? Pas la moindre foutue idée. Luffy vint de m'envoyer un ange pour me dire qu'on cherche à contacter Marco, et qu'il veut que je le retrouve chez Big Mum ! s'énerva Ann sous la frustration. J'ai fait quoi à Davy Jones pour avoir un frère pareil ?! Pitié ! La ferme, Khepri, arrête de rire ! Raaah ! Sors de ma tête !

Et Ann recommença à frapper son crâne contre la table.

\- Abîme la table et tu la répares, avertit Blenheim.

\- Eh bien, avant de prendre des vacances, je pense qu'on va voir ce que veut ce jeune homme, yoi, annonça Marco. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'amuser. Ann. Prends ton _Striker_. Tu as un rendez-vous avec ton frangin. Prends un denden aussi.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ? demanda Ann, la tête toujours sur la table.

\- Oh, juste voir de quoi il est question, rester bien en sécurité dans le Purgatorio, cachée dans les ombres. Suivant ce que les Minks veulent, on avisera la suite. Tu as gagné un sursis dans notre descente pour East Blue.

Ann se dit qu'elle allait tuer son frère.


	32. Mettre les pièces en place

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre ce soir qui vise à mettre en place quelques acteurs avant le showdown magique à venir. Vous espériez quoi ? On a kidnappé Sanji ! Vous croyez que notre petit Lumen va rester sans rien faire ! Et vous savez tous qu'Ann est une superbe grande soeur... elle ferait tout pour son frangin d'amour... enfin, on met les acteurs en place et bientôt, ça va péter. Parole de scout.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ann grommelait dans sa barbe contre Marco et Luffy quand elle entendit un chant stupide qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- _Fune~fune~ !_

Devait-elle maudire ou bénir ce stupide navire d'être sur sa route ?

Comment ne pas reconnaître le navire chantant de Big Mum ?

Ann hésita, puis avec un soupir las, drapa sa queue de cheval autour de son cou. En quelques secondes, la chevelure d'ébène devint une cape à capuche couleur nuit qui masquerait son visage pour tout Devil User.

Elle accéléra sur son _Striker_ et parvint jusqu'au navire. Elle accrocha la corde à une rambarde du navire, sachant que quand bien même on le verrait (peu de chance), on ne pourrait pas le décrocher sans entrer dans le Purgatorio.

Elle parcourut du regard le pont avant de voir un gars, certainement un nouveau venu chez Big Mum, présenter une photo à un blond qui lui était familier.

Sanji.

Tout s'expliquait !

Big Mum avait enlevé Sanji !

Ann se rapprocha pour entendre de quoi il était question et fronça les sourcils.

Si cet inconnu disait vrai, Sanji avait un lien avec la Germa 66. Assez bizarre. Elle devait avoir plus d'informations. Marco n'aimerait certainement pas ce qu'elle allait lui raconter.

* * *

Sanji regarda ses _hôtes_ partir de la cabine et soupira quand la porte fut enfin refermée.

Il était dans une merde profonde. Il avait finalement fait un mauvais choix en partant, mais il devait absolument protéger tout le monde de son ordure de famille.

Son nez renifla une odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tabac.

Il l'avait déjà sentie auparavant…

Il éteignit sa cigarette dans son cendrier surchargé et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les odeurs que lui transmettait son nez.

\- Adonis… Aloès… Dahlia… et de l'Iris… où est-ce que j'ai déjà senti ce parfum… ?

Il se souvenait d'une voix joyeuse et d'un grand sourire. Une femme, de toute évidence. Mais où ? Thriller Bark ? Non, Perona sentait les cadavres et la poussière. Skypiea ? Non plus, les anges n'avaient pas cette odeur. Water Seven ? Possible, avec le nombre de femmes qu'il avait vu là-bas…

\- AAAH ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

Le cri de César tira Sanji de ses pensées.

Le scientifique s'agitait dans sa cage en fixant un point près de la porte. Sanji se leva, regarda autour de lui, son Haki en alerte, mais rien ne lui parvenait.

\- Tu délires, César, il n'y a personne.

\- Si ! Là ! Juste à côté de la porte ! Tu vois pas cette femme en noir !? Elle-

César se figea.

\- Oi, César ?

Sanji se rapprocha de la cage du scientifique et passa une main devant le visage du scientifique, sans réaction. Une pichenette dans la joue n'obtint pas plus de résultat.

\- **_Il ne se réveillera pas tant que je ne le permettrai pas._**

Sanji sursauta et regarda autour de lui. La voix avait été si proche, pourtant, il ne voyait et ne sentait rien, outre ce parfum familier qu'il était plus que certain d'avoir déjà senti quelque part.

\- **_Je me pose clairement des questions sur le nez des mortels_ , **continua la voix de femme légèrement déformée. **_Capable de sentir mon parfum alors que je suis dans le Purgatorio, c'est vraiment surprenant. Que vais-je faire de toi, Sanji… ?_**

Quelque chose l'effleura dans le dos, le faisant sursauter pour se retourner d'un bond.

Personne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- **_Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté Monkey D Luffy, Kuro Ashi. Je vous pensais tous fidèles à votre capitaine et équipage._**

Quelque chose toucha le bras de Sanji, le faisant reculer d'un pas, tenant son bras en défense.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- **_Si tu n'es qu'un Vinsmoke comme un autre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu…_**

\- Foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! Mon père est sorti de ma vie quand il m'a abandonné !

\- **_Alors pourquoi te soumets-tu à son exigence et acceptes-tu ce mariage_**?

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à des doigts de femme lui caressèrent la joue dans un geste à la fois doux et pourtant menaçant. Le message était simple.

Il ne pouvait pas agir, il était à la merci de la personne qui lui tournait autour.

Essayant de rester calme, Sanji répondit honnêtement à la question :

\- Parce que je veux protéger mes amis. Je sais quel genre de monstre est mon père. Je veux négocier avec lui l'abandon de ce mariage, sans que cela ne coûte la vie à mes nakamas.

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur son crâne.

\- Aouch !

Le blond se frotta l'œuf en formation sur son scalp.

\- **_Quel idiot, sérieusement. Mais tu viens de sauver ta peau._**

\- Attendez… je vous connais, non ?

Un bruit de pas l'alerta dans son dos et il se retourna pour voir une femme de haute taille, chaussant des spartiates à talons, cachée par une cape noire brillante parcourue de fils d'or. Ce qui attira Sanji, ce fut les flingues. Les talons des chaussures avaient été remplacés par deux colts.

\- Exact, on a déjà eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Si tu ne songes pas directement à moi, alors ça veut dire que mes camarades et moi avons fait du bon travail pour semer le doute, répondit la femme avec un clair amusement, sans la déformation précédente.

Les yeux de Sanji s'arrondirent. Il reconnaissait cette voix à présent, il en était certain… c'était…

\- Comment se porte cette fille… Vivi c'est ça ? Elle doit être en route pour la Rêverie à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Tu… tu es morte !

Ann éclata de rire et la capuche tomba dans son dos.

\- Les mystères de la magie ne sont pas pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de te faire une leçon sur les arts de l'Umbra, Sanji.

La mâchoire de Sanji se décrocha.

Ann avait clairement changé, avec ses cheveux plus longs, son visage plus aminci, ses petites cicatrices en éclair autour de son œil gauche visibles malgré ses lunettes de vues. Mais surtout son regard. Malgré qu'il soit brillant de malice, comme lors de leur première et brève rencontre, les épreuves avaient laissé une trace douloureuse dans la profondeur des prunelles cendrées de la pirate.

\- Portgas D. Ann… Luffy va me tuer si je lui raconte ça…

\- Non, je vais le tuer d'abord… cet idiot m'a donné rendez-vous sans explication à Whole Cake. Je me demandais le pourquoi du comment quand je t'ai vu à bord. Si tu n'avais pas eu une bonne explication pour ce que je pensais être une trahison, tu aurais servi de prochain sacrifice à mon contrat.

Ann eu un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la cabine de Sanji, jouant distraitement avec ses lunettes de vue qu'elle avait retirées, toujours enroulée dans sa cape.

\- C'est toi que César voyait ? demanda Sanji.

\- Oui, si je voulais te parler, fallait que je le fige. Il est toujours vivant, son temps s'est juste arrêté à ma demande. Je ne veux pas que Big Mum sache que je suis chez elle. Commence ton histoire depuis le début, Sanji, que je puisse avoir une idée du merdier, je te prie.

\- Tu comptes m'aider ? s'étonna le blond.

Ann haussa des épaules sous sa cape.

\- Big Mum n'est pas la femme que j'apprécie le plus au monde. Le seul Yonkou pour qui j'ai de l'affection, c'est Akagami, depuis l'assassinat de Oyaji. Si en la renversant, je peux permettre à Marco de reprendre le trône que nous a volé _Marshall_ -Sanji ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant la haine évidente de la pirate pour l'homme-, je vais pas m'en priver. De plus, c'est le rôle d'une grande sœur de veiller sur sa fratrie. Luffy est mon précieux petit frère. En t'aidant, je l'aide.

Sanji eu un pauvre rire et se prit un tabouret pour s'installer face à la pirate.

\- Il ne faut pas que Luffy vienne à Whole Cake.

\- Dis-moi tout, et j'aviserai.

Alors, Sanji parla.

Ann resta impassible durant toute l'histoire, l'enfance clairement tordue et malheureuse de Sanji, jusqu'à son abandon dans East Blue et sa prise en main par Zeff. Comment il avait oublié ses origines jusqu'à cette rencontre avec Capone, à Zou, et cette invitation à la Tea Party pour le mariage. Comment il avait voulu sauver ses nakamas et espérer, peut-être à tort, qu'il pourrait échapper au mariage.

\- Pudding, tu m'as dit ? demanda Ann.

Sanji le confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

\- C'est une salope et je pèse mes mots. Ne te fais pas avoir par son air doux et innocent. Je la traiterais bien de sorcière ou de démone, mais je m'insulterai en même temps que mon contrat. Même Madama Butterfly est moins cruelle qu'elle. En parlant de ça…

Ann posa un denden sur la table et attendit un instant qu'on la mette en ligne.

« Eglise de Saint Supplice, bonjour ? »

\- Bonjour, mon père, je chercherais à joindre une femme de votre église, salua Ann.

Elle jeta un regarda à Sanji lui disant clairement de se taire.

« Bien entendu. De qui s'agit-il ? »

\- Bayonetta. Pourriez-vous lui dit que sa jeune sœur a besoin d'elle ?

« Bien entendu, ma fille, je vais la chercher. »

Et le denden fut abandonné.

\- Une église ? Franchement. C'est quoi ces conneries ? caqueta Sanji avec un maigre sourire.

\- Je cherche à avoir la nonne la plus dévergondée de l'histoire en ligne, pour sauver tes fesses. Après, je vais appeler mon mec et on va voir comment gérer la suite.

Un petit bruit leur parvint et une voix de femme avec un fort accent britannique raisonna.

« Ann-chan, c'est toi ? »

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit, _Cerezita_ ? J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

« Tu es une sorcière douée, Ann-chan, je doute que je puisse t'apprendre ou t'aider en quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui. Vois plutôt avec Jeanne. »

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une prof d'Histoire, j'ai besoin d'une _nonne_. Pour un mariage.

« Kyyyya ! Marco-chan t'a enfin demandé en mariage ! C'est pour quand ? »

Ann regarda le denden comme si c'était un objet extra-terrestre alors que Sanji essayait en vain de ne pas rire.

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. J'ai besoin d'une nonne pour empêcher l'union d'une Charlotte avec un des hommes de Lu'.

« Oooh. Et que dit le Chibi-Lumen ? »

\- Chais pas. J'ai découvert l'histoire un peu par hasard, parce que _monsieur_ a réclamé à me voir à Whole Cake.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que les tourtereaux ne veulent pas se marier ? »

\- Tu veux te marier, Sanji ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! s'indigna le blond.

\- Satisfaite, Bayonetta ?

« Très. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On se reverra à Whole Cake, Ann-chan ! Et ne rends pas Madama Khepri folle ! »

\- C'est _elle_ qui me rend folle, pas l'inverse… surtout quand elle se moque de moi _… si seulement elle voulait bien se taire…_

Ann raccrocha sur le rire de Bayonetta.

\- Bon, même si on te traîne par les cheveux jusqu'à l'autel, le mariage n'aura pas lieu, promit Ann.

\- T'as confiance en cette femme ? demanda Sanji.

\- Elle nous a sauvés la vie quand on était des enfants, Luffy et moi.

Ann avait composé un autre numéro.

« Vista, j'écoute. »

\- Khepri en ligne. Ecoute sécurisée ?

« Bien entendu, patate. Alors, dans quel genre de connerie ton frère s'est fourré cette fois ? »

\- Il n'est pas responsable… disons que la Germa 66 et Big Mum veulent lui faire un petit dans le dos en prenant en otage son cuistot. Je veux Marco en ligne, je te prie.

« Je présume que l'ananas volant nous en dira plus en réunion. Fais gaffe et retourne rapidos dans le Purgatorio. »

\- Vista… c'est un _ordre_.

Vista soupira et alla chercher le Phénix.

« Je suis là, yoi. »

\- Ichibantai taisho en ligne, senshô.

« Rapport. Vista m'a parlé des Vinsmoke fricotant avec la _Mama_. T'as pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, yoi ?»

\- J'en ai des tas. T'as qu'à te servir. _Mama_ marie sa Pudding chérie à Kuro Ashi, le cuistot de mon frangin… et c'est le vilain petit canard des Vinsmoke ! Je viens d'avoir Bayonetta en ligne, elle sera à l'autel pour empêcher l'union que le futur mari ne veut pas de toute façon.

Le bruit d'un crâne heurtant le bois fit lever un sourcil à Sanji.

\- On a besoin de tes neurones, Fushisho, n'abîme pas ton précieux crâne. Il y a une chance qu'on puisse avoir Pekoms dans notre camp, quand je saurai avec quelle équipe de bras cassés mon frérot fera le sauvetage. Si tu arrives à joindre Jimbe, ça fera un allié en plus, puisque la tête de poisson a promis à Lu' de se joindre à lui et… je te laisse finir…

« … et le vieux Jimbe s'est joint à Big Mum pour sauver l'île Gyojin, yoi. Tu seras son contact à Whole Cake. Je vais voir si quelques-uns de nos anciens alliés veulent bien nous filer un coup de main. Diviser pour mieux mordre. En attaquant son territoire, on pourra la déconcentrer sur ce mariage, yoi. »

\- Tu peux suivre les traces de Oyaji et reprendre le trône que Marshall t'a volé.

« C'est pas ma priorité, n'oublie pas que l'on doit redescendre la Grand Line pour tes soucis persos. _Toi_ , tu es ma priorité, yoi. »

\- Marco, tu réalises l'occasion en or massif qui se présente ?

« On doit relancer cette dispute par denden ? Tu es où là, d'ailleurs ? »

\- _Fune ! Fune !_ imita Ann.

Cela fit grogner Marco.

« Ton cul dans le Purgatorio. Tu n'en ressors que pour éviter l'arrêt cardiaque à Jimbe, yoi. Et pas de protestations. On se retrouve à Whole Cake, yoi. C'est un ordre de ton capitaine, Portgas.»

Et Marco raccrocha après un regard sévère à Ann au travers du denden.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore, Marco, soupira la sorcière après avoir raccroché.

\- Il a toute sa tête ce gars ? demanda Sanji.

Ann considéra la question et avoua :

\- Je pense que j'ai dû le rendre à moitié dingue, depuis le temps.

\- Tout s'explique. Merci de ton assistance.

Ann lui sourit.

\- Les amis servent à ça. Dis-moi, tu te sens comment avec les serpents ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je te vois bien avec un serpent à sonnette en cravate.

\- Je peux passer mon tour ?

\- Tant pis… et pour les félins ? Je parle pas de chat, mais d'un peu plus gros… comme les panthères voire les guépards.

\- Je suis plus ok avec qu'avec les serpents, mais pourquoi ces questions ?

Ann retira de sous sa cape sa Witch Watch et la lança à Sanji en se levant.

\- Inscris dans ta mémoire l'objet. C'est comme ça que tu me reconnaîtras.

Sanji fit tourner entre ses doigts l'objet, plus que perplexe.

\- Luffy en a une semblable…

\- Je la lui ai offerte pour Noël dernier, sourit Ann.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Des montres, mon cher. Tout simplement. Juste un peu magiques.

Sanji regarda Ann d'un air perplexe et lui rendit l'objet.

\- On se retrouver plus tard.

Et sous les yeux ronds du cuistot, Ann disparut dans le Purgatorio.

La sorcière avait une petite idée pour se trouver une excuse dans la surveillance de Sanji.

* * *

Le Little Devil rapporta des nouvelles inquiétantes à Ann.

Big Mum chantait en célébration pour le futur mariage.

Ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

D'autant plus qu'elle savait que son frère était dans les environs. Elle vit Sanji entrer de nouveau dans sa cabine et refermer la porte, un journal en main. Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on vire César de sa cabine, voulant soi-disant de l'intimité.

Ann lui était reconnaissante pour ça, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour savoir où se cacher.

\- **_Je suis toujours là._**

\- Merci pour le soutien mental, sourit piteusement Sanji.

 ** _\- Je m'absenterai brièvement à Whole Cake pour revenir sous une autre forme et hors du Purgatorio. Luffy est à Totland. A un jour de navigation de l'île._**

Sanji soupira.

- ** _Le journal dit quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?_** s'enquit Ann pour changer de sujet.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle des Révolutionnaires suite à l'incident de Baltigo.

Ann se redressa.

 _- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Baltigo ?**_

\- L'île a été attaquée, tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- **_Les New Coo m'ignorent quand je suis dans le Purgatorio. Dragon ou son second sont morts, j'espère._**

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est pas remonté jusqu'au Gouvernement, parce qu'on sait rien de leur sort.

Ann soupira. Ce con serait capable de la faire chier juste pour la forme.

\- Pour Dragon, je pense comprendre pourquoi tu veux sa mort, j'étais présent quand Luffy a appris qui était son père, après tout… mais pour le second, y'a quoi comme embrouille ?

 ** _\- J'ai élevé presque seule Luffy, Sanji. Je n'ai jamais vu Dragon outre sur sa prime, et pourtant, j'ai vécu avec son fils. J'ai fait son boulot. Quant à Sabo, je doute que tu veuilles te plonger dans_ mes _problèmes de famille, quand tu as déjà du mal avec la tienne._**

\- Pas faux, avoua Sanji. Si tu veux le lire, fais-moi signe.

\- **_Merci._**

Un autre Little Devil arriva et marmonna quelque chose à Ann en enochian.

\- Merci j'y vais. **_Sanji_**?

\- Hmm ?

\- **_Je dois m'absenter. Jimbe est dans les environs, je dois aller le voir._**

\- Je vois. Envoie-lui le bonjour de ma part et si j'échappe pas à ce mariage, qu'il s'assure de trouver un cuistot potable pour Luffy.

\- **_Ne soit pas pessimiste. N'oublie pas la montre pour me reconnaître.  
_**

Sanji esquissa un sourire mais Ann partait déjà.

* * *

C'était ironique.

Le Purgatorio offrait de telles possibilités.

Avec ses plumes noires de phénix, elle avait réussi à voler jusqu'à une fenêtre du palais de Big Mum pour voir l'entrevue avec Jimbe.

Le con… il avait dit clairement à la Yonko qu'il voulait partir.

Shirohige aurait versé une larme virile mais l'aurait laissé faire, mais pas Big Mum.

Elle demanda la roulette pour déterminer ce que Jimbe allait perdre comme morceau de sa personne.

L'idée de traiter son vieil ami de lopette était forte, mais elle n'en fit rien et le regarda revenir sur sa décision. Connaissant cette bonne vieille tête de poisson, il ferait un petit dans le dos de Big Mum.

Quand le Gyojin partit, elle se transforma en serpent et le suivit, espérant que cette forme serait plus discrète aux yeux de Big Mum.

Jimbe s'immobilisa en sentant quelque chose monter sur lui en rampant.

Comme un serpent.

Monter de sa jambe à sa hanche puis sur son bras.

\- Tu veux autre chose mon cher Jimbe ? demanda Big Mum. J'ai pas encore rangé la roue si tu veux de nouveau revenir sur ta décision.

\- **_Jimbe, bouge, avant qu'elle me repère_** , chuchota une voix légèrement dénaturée mais pourtant reconnaissable pour le gyojin.

\- Non, rien, excusez-moi, je m'en vais.

Et Jimbe reprit sa route.

\- **_Trouve un endroit sans personne ou quoi que ce soit de vivant_ , **réclama Ann.

\- Ann-chan ? demanda tout bas le gyojin.

\- **_La seule et l'unique, ma bonne vieille tête de baleine adorée. C'est pas que ton kimono sent le poisson pourri ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais pouvoir te parler en face à face et au milieu d'une rue, c'est pas l'idéal. Ma survie doit rester au stade de la rumeur._**

Jimbe regarda partout et trouva rapidement ce que réclamait Ann.

Dans une ruelle sans vie, chose rare dans Whole Cake, Ann descendit le long de Jimbe et reprit sa forme humaine avant de sortir du Purgatorio.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir… on aurait dû réussir à Marine Ford, sourit tristement Jimbe.

\- Non. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir à Marine Ford. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était me laisser crever et s'assurer que mon corps finisse en moins de quarante-huit heures au bar Gates of Hell. Ainsi, j'aurai fait un pied de nez à la Marine et Oyaji ne serait pas mort.

Elle soupira.

\- Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis contente de te voir, moi aussi.

Jimbe ouvrit les bras, mais le fait qu'Ann ne lui saute pas sur le dos comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec les gens qu'elle appréciait et se serre dans ses propres bras montra que les blessures n'avaient pas guéri.

\- J'ai appris pour Sanji-kun, c'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

\- Lu' voulait me voir ici à la base. Je savais pas pourquoi ici, spécifiquement, avant de tomber par hasard sur Sanji. J'ai l'intention d'empêcher ce mariage.

Ann avait un sourire machiavélique et Jimbe ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demanda avec inquiétude le gyojin.

\- Outre Bayonetta pour présider la cérémonie ? Pleeiiiiin de choses… je suis frustrée et en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Marco veut me faire retourner à Dawn. Ça me fait chier, donc Big Mum et les Vinsmoke vont morfler. Enfin. Je te recontacte plus tard, j'ai un cadeau pour le marié.

* * *

Reiju essayait de caresser son frère dans le sens du poil pour rendre l'affaire de ce mariage et du retour à la famille aussi douce et tranquille que possible quand leur père revint.

Jaijji n'eut droit qu'à un torrent d'animosité de la part de son fils.

Il n'était pas seul, mais l'invité passa un instant à la trappe.

\- Fiston, je…

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Même si je devais admettre que j'ai un père, ça ne serait certainement pas toi !

Jaijji allait lui poser une question quand un toussotement lui rappela son invité.

\- Ala, Rodin-san, il y a bien longtemps… je ne savais pas que nous devions avoir une livraison d'une de vos créations ! reconnut Reiju.

\- C'est qui ce type ? demanda Sanji.

\- Un peu de respect, cet homme connaît l'enfer suffisamment bien pour m'aider à fournir à la Germa 66 certaines armes dignes des démons ! gronda Jaiji. Cet homme est mon meilleur partenaire commercial. Rodin est un marchand d'armes de premier ordre.

Reiju s'était levée pour saluer l'homme qui lui fit un baisemain.

\- Pour ce qui est de mes dernières créations… ma cliente m'a passé le premier savon de ma vie soi-disant que c'était de la camelote, donc, je dois retravailler mes standards. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Le grand black regarda Sanji au travers ses lunettes et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Cela fit frissonner Sanji.

\- Kuro Ashi, hein ? J'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Et ? demanda Sanji en se prenant une nouvelle cigarette.

Si son nez avait perçu le parfum floral d'Ann, son Haki l'avertissait contre ce Rodin. Il était dangereux, démoniaque, sombre. A ne pas chercher. Après, venant d'un partenaire de son père, ce n'était pas bien étonnant.

\- Je passe en coup de vent, des affaires m'attendent ailleurs, comme poursuivre mes fouilles des ruines de Vigrid et des locaux d'Ithavoll. Je voulais simplement te féliciter pour le mariage.

\- Merci… grommela Sanji à contre cœur.

\- Une de mes plus fidèles clientes a insisté pour que je fasse le chemin pour t'offrir ceci en tant que cadeau de mariage. Juste pour le marié, elle m'a bien précisé, d'où le fait que je ne m'adresse pas à Big Mum.

Rodin se poussa et se retourna à moitié, dévoilant une bête gracieuse, mince et racée au poil doré tacheté de noir, une étrange décoration en argent sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Très belle bête, approuva Jaijji.

\- C'est une femelle. Elle répond à bien des noms, mais elle apprécie particulièrement celui de Khepri. Pas très adapté de donner à un guépard royal le nom d'un dieu scarabée, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ait baptisée ainsi, fit Rodin.

Sanji passa derrière son oreille sa cigarette toujours éteinte et posa un genou à terre pour tendre une main vers le félin. C'était risqué, c'était après tout une créature sauvage. Pourtant, le félin accepta l'invitation et s'approcha en silence pour renifler la main du blond sous le rire de Reiju. Sanji détailla la créature plus attentivement, notant l'étrange disposition des tâches sur le dos du guépard, ses yeux cendreux qui malgré les pupilles fendues, avaient un regard bien trop humain, presque amusé. Puis le bijou. Un disque d'argent avec des arabesques et un croissant de lune, le tout parsemé d'ambre. Des chaînettes d'argent tombaient avec élégance en arc de cercle sur le crâne du félin.

Il se souvenait de ce bijou.

Et il sourit en gratouillant sous la mâchoire du félin, satisfait d'obtenir un ronronnement.

\- Khepri ? C'est quel dieu ? s'enquit Sanji.

\- Le soleil, répondit Reiju. En Alabasta, du moins.

\- Je crois savoir de qui vient ce cadeau. C'est parfaitement adapté à cette personne !

Le sourire de Sanji s'était agrandi.

\- De qui, Sanji ? demanda Jaiji.

\- Des morts !

Le sourire moqueur de Sanji failli bien tuer Ann et ainsi briser sa couverture. Rire était propre aux humains.

\- Ma livraison est finie, je vais y aller. Je ne dois plus rien à cette dingue, maintenant.

Et Rodin disparut dans un disque brumeux et rougeoyant qui était apparu sous ses pieds et qui disparut une fois le démon dedans.

Sanji se redressa et regarda son _père_.

Il lui en foutrait des mariages, il ne l'aurait pas ainsi.

* * *

Sanji boudait à sa fenêtre, regardant avec haine les bracelets explosifs quand le guépard baptisé Khepri vint jusqu'à lui… et prit forme humaine.

Sanji manqua de tomber de son perchoir sous la surprise.

\- Préviens quand tu fais un truc bizarre ! rouspéta Sanji, une main sur le cœur. Et depuis quand le mera mera implique pouvoir changer d'apparence ?

\- Depuis que j'ai perdu mon logia. Tu veux pas savoir, lui dit Ann. Montre.

Sanji ne répondit, sa langue se déroulant sur le tapis en voyant enfin Ann sans sa cape. La tenue était plus ouverte et moulante que le bermuda de garçon manqué et la chemise jaune taille homme qu'elle avait porté avant. Elle était magnifique !

\- Sanji, ne sois pas stupide, j'ai vraiment pas envie de t'en coller une, l'avertit Ann.

\- T'es célibataire ? Dis-moi oui ~ ? lui demanda Sanji avec un cœur dans l'œil.

\- Sanji…

\- Aaaah…~

Ann se pinça le nez… compta jusqu'à trois. Et frappa le sol du pied.

En réponse, Sanji finit à terre après s'être prit un escarpin de Madama Khepri dans le crâne.

\- On est calmé ? demanda Ann avec patience. J'ai failli flingué Akagami no Shanks pour moins que ça, donc, je te conseille fortement de te calmer.

\- Oui, m'dame.

Sanji se frotta la tête en se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a frappé ?

\- Tout dépend.

Sanji leva son sourcil de perplexité.

\- Tu veux la version simple, ou la version abracadabrante et complète ?

Sanji regarda Ann qui lui offrit son air le plus innocent.

\- C'est une question piège, c'est ça ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Tes mains, cuistot.

Ann s'assit à la rambarde et Sanji se planta devant elle pour lui montrer une de ses mains.

\- On va dire la simple, alors, fini par décider Sanji.

\- Eh bien, comme les morts ne peuvent pas conserver un akuma no mi, j'ai perdu le mien. Ce que tu t'es pris dans la tête, c'est ce qui remplace mes pouvoirs. Pour faire simple, tu t'es pris l'escarpin d'un démon sur le crâne.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu dis me laisse quand même pas mal de questions.

\- Pose-les à Robin, j'en ai marre de dire le pourquoi du comment de ma survie. Ou mieux, à Luffy.

\- Deux personnes que je risque pas de revoir.

Ann offrit un sourire qui fila la chair de poule à Sanji.

\- Si tu veux pas te prendre un autre escarpin dans le crâne, arrête d'être pessimiste. Surtout quand tu fais rire la démone derrière. Elle se moque suffisamment de moi, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes.

Ann se pinça le nez.

\- Je hais avoir un intrus dans le crâne. Enfin.

Ann revint à l'examen du bracelet.

\- Si je le retire comme ça, on se doutera de quelque chose… et je doute que la méthode brutale te plaise.

\- Qui est ?

\- Me faire confiance et accepter que je brise ta main pour le retirer !

\- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !

Sanji retira brutalement sa main de la prise d'Ann.

\- Comme je le disais, ça implique que tu me fasses confiance. Donne-moi un instant, puisque la serrure à l'air sécurisée.

Ann se tourna vers le vide, d'après Sanji, et demanda quelque chose de totalement stupide :

\- Big Mum doit avoir des clefs correspond à ce truc. Trouvez-les moi, et discrètement.

\- T'as plus d'un problème, je pense… mais ça te va tellement bien~ !

Nouvel escarpin sur le crâne pour Sanji.

\- Tu mériterais que je te laisse te démerder seul, pointa Ann.

Elle se redressa, son Haki l'alertant et fondit pour redevenir le guépard.

Juste à temps, parce que Reiju passa sa tête dans la pièce.

\- Sanji… qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Une jolie fille m'y a jeté… sourit béatement Sanji.

Ann agita sa queue avec agacement.

Elle devrait peut-être convaincre son frère de laisser tomber ce con, ça lui ferait des vacances et aucun problème de conscience.

Sanji se releva et trouva une excuse parfaite pour que sa sœur lui foute la paix. Ann reprit sa forme humaine et tendit une main vers le vide. En réponse, un Little Devil sortit et lui donna des clefs.

\- Reste à proximité, il faudra les remettre en place, pointa Ann à la créature.

Celle-ci sembla protester vu ses étranges cris, mais Ann lui donna un coup sur le sommet du crâne.

\- _Je_ t'ai invoqué. _Tu_ obéis. Attrape, Sanji.

Sanji attrapa les clefs.

\- Si Luffy m'avait pas déjà habitué aux trucs bizarres, je me poserais des questions sur cette chose, marmonna le cuistot.

Il se massa les poignets quand les bracelets tombèrent à terre. Ann les ramassa et s'assit à terre pour les trafiquer.

\- Je fais que désamorcer la bombe, mec, rien de plus, avertit Ann. En voilà un.

Elle enfila le premier bracelet désamorcé. Elle força comme une malade, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je reviens en coup de vent, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe si je m'éloigne de l'île.

\- Fais, je t'en prie.

Sanji la regarda disparaître par une fenêtre avec un petit sourire.

La sœur de Luffy était une beauté, certes, mais un peu trop bizarre à son goût. Mais c'était bon d'avoir un allié au milieu des serpents.


End file.
